Magic and Martial Arts 2: Children of Domino
by AndrewK9000
Summary: It's the Winx's final year at Alfea, and curcumstances have conspired to allow Bloom to be the first to earn her Enchantix, but she can't control it. At the same time, old enemies thought dead have returned to join up with new enemies. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1: Dragonfire Dawn

Greetings fellow readers and writers! At last, my newest, and greatest Winx Club fic yet, and I hope you like it. Okay, here's where we stand: This story is my version of what happened in Season 3. I've taken a lot of liberties with the plot, in order to continue the storyline I created in my last two Winx fics, 'Magic and Martial Arts' and 'The Madness of Diaspro.' For clarity's sake, let's just say that the events of all my previous Winx Club fics took place during The Winx's third year at Alfea, and this story is their senior year. Some of you readers are sure to love this, and there are some who will think this is a crock of sh$t. Well, that's your prerogative. But please remember, **THIS IS FANFICTION!!!**

Several elements in this story are inspired by the writings of H.P. Lovecraft, especially from 'The Call of Cthulhu,' my favorite. I've also used some elements from the 'Dune' series, some of my favorite books.

I've also used characters and/or elements from such hit animes as: Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo and Hokuto no Ken, as well as a few other animes that I like. Nome of which I do not own, so please don't sue me.

Anyway, I don't own Winx Club, or any of the animes that I've borrowed elements and/or characters from, or anything H.P. Lovecraft related or 'Dune' related, so again, please don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good story, as any writer worth his or her salt wishes to.

One more thing. I'm making the chapter previews for this fic a little different from my previous stories. I just decided to add a bit of a dramatic anime flair to the mixture, as well as put a quote from an anime that I like at the very end of each chapter. I'm sure you all will agree that this specific line will fit with Winx Club.

And now, without further to due, on with the show!!

**Magic and Martial Arts 2**

**Children of Domino**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: Dragonfire Dawn**

It was cold in the early morning on Domino. In fact, it was cold all the time on Domino, especially in the early hours before the sun crested the horizon. Yet things were beginning to warm up on the once warm and civilized world that was the center of the Magical Dimension. And Bloom, daughter of King Oritel and Queen Miriam, and keeper of the legendary Dragonfire, was there to bring back her world to the way it was.

This summer break wasn't exactly what you'd call fun for Bloom and her friends, The Winx. Instead of heading for the beach or some other warm activity, Bloom and the other members of The Winx, and their respective boyfriends, decided to try and undo the curse afflicting Bloom's home planet of Domino. That is, everybody except Stella and Brandon, they were currently on Solaria, while Layla and her beloved Tatewaki Kuno were on Andros. The respective princesses were introducing their boyfriends to their parents in hopes of approval. Circumstances had prevented Stella and Layla from introducing their respective loves to their parental units up until now.

So it was just Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, along with Helia, Riven and Timmy. Oh, and of course, Sky; those two have been all but inseparable the past couple of weeks. But they weren't alone in the task of restoring Domino to its former glory. No, Bloom and her friends weren't alone; the lost children of Domino were coming home.

Aside from Bloom, only one hundred children and about a dozen adults managed to escape from Domino before the planet was locked in a cursed ice age. Fearing that the dreaded Ancestress Witches would seek out the survivors, the few adults that escaped had scattered the children across the galaxy for their own safety. A spell was placed on the children, one that would allow them to recognize each other for who they really were, when the time was right. And that time was now.

It seemed an impossible task. The magical dimension was vast, not to mention the rest of The Milky Way galaxy. How does someone go about finding 100 needles in a haystack encompassing well over one hundred billion stars? As it turns out, Bloom's task was already off to a decent start. One of the survivors was less than a stone's throw away from Alfea.

Carmen Dawson was a witch who had always felt out of place, even among her own kind. Raised by a retired politician, Carmen dreamed of having a small corner of the universe to call her own. She wasn't bothered that she couldn't remember where she came from, or who her real parents were. She also believed that the ancient feud between fairies and witches was not only irrational, but also plain stupid, a belief that only a handful of witches at any given time shared, until recently that is.

When Carmen started at Cloud Tower, a year before Bloom arrived at Alfea, two important things happened to Carmen that would set her on the path to discovering her true heritage. First was making enemies out of the then juniors, Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix. For Carmen it was hate at first sight; just looking at Icy had imprinted upon Carmen an insatiable desire to destroy the frosty witch and her vile sisters.

The second thing was meeting her soon to be best friend Morgan Rodgers, a friendship that would one day change the fate so many lives. More about Morgan, and Carmen's other witch friend Elise Caplin later.

Eventually, Carmen and Bloom became friends and allies against the forces of evil. She and her fellow witches were an especially important help during the conflict against The Shadow Riders. Yet it was after the final battle against the insidious Shadow Riders, in which Carmen destroyed Icy, that she learned who she really was, while Bloom learned that she wasn't the last of Domino after all.

This knowledge was given by one Jake Avatar, another survivor of Domino. Jake was just six years old when he witnessed the destruction of everyone and everything he knew. He swore to avenge his world and destroy The Ancestress Witches. But his vow was negated when The Ancestress Witches were destroyed by a legendary vigilante, The Phantom Renegade.

Jake then spent his youth and adolescence training to become the next incarnation of the legendary masked man. Yet his plans for roaming the magical dimension as an agent of justice were put on hold when he encountered Bloom. Following the destruction of The Shadow Riders, Jake gave up the guise of The Phantom Renegade and swore fealty to Bloom, vowing to help find the other survivors of Domino and restore their world to its former glory.

It has been several months since the final battle against The Shadow Riders. The rest of Bloom's third year at Alfea was somewhat quiet, unless you include an attempt by the lunatic Diaspro to destroy Bloom's love for Sky. However, the madwoman's diabolical plot was foiled, thanks to Stella, Brandon, the others, and a little help from a group of Meta Humans from a parallel universe, but that's another story. Point is, Bloom and Sky came through the horrendous ordeal with heir love for each other stronger than ever. Even better, Sky asked Bloom to marry him, and of course she said yes.

When the school year ended Bloom convinced her friends, most of them anyway, to come with her to Domino to begin restoring the cursed world. Meanwhile, Jake had already set out for the stars in search of the remaining survivors that have yet to be located. As stated before, it was an impossible task, yet Jake's efforts were beginning to bear fruit.

The first of the survivors to be discovered, aside from Jake and Carmen, was a gunslinger named Kurt Marshal. Like Jake, Kurt was just 6 when he and the other survivors escaped the destruction of Domino. When the 100 Children were scattered throughout the Magical Dimension, Kurt wound up on a remote trading station on the outskirts of civilized space. He was adopted by a mechanic and was taught the art of starship operations and repairs.

Kurt grew up hearing tales of legendary gunslingers, such as Gene Starwind, Spike Spegal, and most importantly, Vash The Stampede. Kurt was especially entranced by the exploits of 'The Humanoid Typhoon,' an outlaw who, while rarely killed anyone, caused so much property damage, he had a record setting bounty placed on his head, $$60,000,000,000 to be exact.

When he turned 16, Kurt took what little money he had and purchased a customized revolver, stylized after the model used by Vash The Stampede, (a AGL Arms .45 Long Colt with an auto-ejector and a double-action trigger). Using what he learned about starship mechanics to pay for passage, Kurt traveled the stars as a rookie bounty hunter. He soon discovered that he had a natural talent as a gunslinger, yet he would only kill as a last result.

By the time he was 23, Kurt had earned himself a reputation as one of the best bounty hunters alive. But despite his exploits, he felt that he was needed elsewhere, that there was someone out there in the vast cosmos that he had to protect. Then he encountered Jake Avatar, who brought Kurt to Bloom. Having been told the story of his true origins and of the work of rebuilding Domino that lay ahead, Kurt swore loyalty to Bloom, pledging that he would protect his Princess with his life.

Kurt stood at 5'8", had purplish-blue eyes, short blue hair and normally wore a red coat stylized after his hero, Vash The Stampede. Among his acquired talents, Kurt possessed great amounts of stamina and agility, as well as the ability to regenerate wounds. He enjoys competitive shooting, mechanical periodicals and 20th centaury western movies.

A few weeks later, Jake discovered three more survivors living in a martial arts temple on Ginaz, a world famous for its advanced combat training schools.

First up was Mace Heath, who trained in a fighting style that focused on upper body strength, especially in delivering bone shattering striking power in the fists, while using the forearms to block. Mace was 20 years old, stood at 5'10", had brown eyes, short black hair, and wore a green and blue Chinese style martial arts outfit. He also possessed above average hearing that could pinpoint the exact location of a pin dropping from over 600 yards away. Mace likes mountain climbing, stone carving and enjoys music from the 1980's.

Second was Payton Dubach, whom trained in a style that focused on speed and striking power in the legs, allowing her to kick through several inches of reinforced titanium without breaking a sweat. Payton was 21 and a half, stood at 5'6", had light green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Her martial arts outfit was colored various shades of orange. Payton was also gifted with heightened senses of smell and taste, which complemented her love for gourmet cooking. She also loves swimming and paranormal romance novels.

Then there was Kegan Sykes, who trained in weapons fighting, specifically pole weapons like the quarterstaff or a spear. Kegan was 21, stood at 6' even, had pale gray eyes, dark blond hair and wore a brown martial arts outfit. He possessed the ability to see objects clearly up to 3 miles away, as well as see in different light spectrums. Kegan enjoys camping in the wilderness of different worlds, as well as studying military history and reading general science fiction.

These were only the tip of the preverbal iceberg. There were still 94 Children to find, as well as the dozen or so adults who survived. But first thing's first, getting Domino back on its feet.

One of the first things Bloom and her friends did was initiate a controlled greenhouse effect. Basically they were carefully raising the level of carbon dioxide and other greenhouse gasses in the atmosphere, allowing more of the sun's warmth to be trapped. Tecna said that once the temperature was high enough to allow trees and other green plants to survive, they would remove the excess carbon dioxide. Flora said she'd take care of re-growing the planet's vegetation when the time came.

Progress was slow, but Tecna said that was to be expected. "It takes time to change an entire world," she said. But when they started, worldwide temperatures averaged at -75°C. Now they were around -30°C, and that was progress.

So there Bloom was, on the main balcony of her birth family's palace in the predawn gloom, awaiting the coming of a new day. School was scheduled to begin in four days, so Bloom and her friends wanted to do as much work on Domino as they could before returning to Alfea. Sky and the boys didn't have to worry about school anymore since they had already graduated from Red Fountain. Bust since they did graduate, they would soon be heading for different assignments, so their time on Domino was also short. And it is here that our story truly begins.

The howling wind was what woke her up. Musa offered to soundproof Bloom's room, but she refused, saying that she would have to get used to her home world on her own. Even though this was where she was born, Bloom hasn't yet adjusted to living in the royal palace of Domino.

She and Stella had set up a permanent 'thaw field' around the palace before Stella took Brandon with her to Solaria. So now, even in the worst curse-enhanced blizzards, the palace remained safe from the extreme cold. Even so, one would need to wear a winter parka up to a 450-meter radius outside the palace walls. Beyond that one would need the best winter survival clothes one could get.

Locally it was 5:02 am, the sun wouldn't be up for another half an hour. So Bloom got dressed and went out onto the balcony. The stars were clear and bright in the early morning before the sun's rays broke over the horizon. After about ten minutes of watching the stars, Bloom realized that she wasn't alone. She looked behind her to see her fiancée, Sky.

"What brings you out here so early?" Bloom asked.

"Just looking at you," Sky said as he stood next to her, "Wondering what you're doing up so early."

"Couldn't sleep," Bloom said, "Normally I'm not a morning person. But since we set up here, I've been up before dawn. The funny thing is, I'll bet that I'll go right back to a late riser once we're back on Magix."

"I'll take that bet," Sky said, "But once we're married, you can sleep as long as you want. I'll even bring you breakfast in bed myself."

"You're so sweet," Bloom said as she held onto his arm. Together they looked out onto the frozen wasteland that lay beyond the protective field, "This is my world, Sky. Those damned Ancestress Witches took away everything that made Domino the center of the Magical Dimension."

"We're here now," Sky said, "We'll put things right again."

Just then someone else came out onto the balcony. Carmen Dawson was a year older than Bloom. She had yellowish-green eyes, with long black hair with blue streaks. Recently her eyes were developing sensitivity to sunlight. Being a creature of the night, as Carmen would often call herself, she anticipated that she would one day be unable to see in the daytime. Flora recently bought her a pair of sunglasses that would allow Carmen to tolerate sunlight. Yet, as if to balance out the equation, Carmen was gaining the ability to see in the dark.

As a year older than Bloom, Carmen had already graduated from Cloud Tower, as did Elise and Morgan. Carmen already knew what she wanted to do with her life, but as for Morgan and Elise, they decided to stay with Carmen, until the two of them figured out what they wanted to do with their futures. Anyway, back to the story…

"There you are!" Carmen said in an annoyed tone, "When you weren't in your room I got a little nervous. No, I was more than a little nervous. I thought something bad had happened, and here you are with pretty boy fiancée."

"I'm perfectly fine, Carmen," Bloom said, "You really shouldn't worry about me so much."

"But so much depends on you," Carmen said, "You're the last member of the royal family of Domino. Once all the survivors have been found, it'll be you whom we look to, to lead us, to rebuild our world."

"Well what about you?" Bloom said, "You're one of the strongest witches alive. I mean, the strongest that didn't get kicked out of Cloud Tower. "

"You've got a point," Carmen said with a chuckle. During the conflict against The Trix and The Dark Army (as it's referred to in the Rai version), Carmen helped rally her fellow Cloud Tower students against the three out of control witches. Her peers were so impressed with Carmen's ability to handle herself in a crisis, they unanimously elected her student body president.

**(I made this up for the sake of the story, as seen in my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I'll probably write another fic, one that tells Carmen's side of the story if more detail, later.)**

"And let's not forget Sky," Bloom said, "When we're married, he'll help me rule both or worlds."

"That may be a problem," Carmen said, "You're both the heirs of your respective worlds; Domino and Eraklyon. Is it possible for two different kingdoms to have the same sovereigns?"

"I'm standing right here, you know," Sky said.

Just then the pre-dawn calm was shattered by a loud klaxon alarm.

"**Proximity Warning!! Proximity Warning!!"**

"Not again!" Bloom moaned.

One of the worst thing about trying to cure a world that has been cursed, is getting rid of the fell creatures that come with that curse. Ever since Bloom and Stella created the protective field around the palace, the various ice creatures and other cold-related monsters that held sway over the winter wastelands of Domino have launched repeated attacks, as if sensing the threat over their domain.

Bloom, Carmen and Sky rushed down and out from the palace where they joined Flora and the others, and there were a lot of others. Now Bloom, Sky, Carmen and the rest of the gang were among the strongest of their generation in terms of fairies, specialists and witches, but there's only so much they could do against an entire planet of ice-based demons and monsters.

Fortunately, newly arrived survivor Kurt Marshal had plenty of mercenary contacts from his years of roaming the stars. It was only natural that Bloom put Kurt in charge of the volunteers.

"They're coming from the north and east, Princess Bloom," Kurt said as Bloom, Sky and Carmen arrived on the eastern edge of the protective field, "Motion sensors detect several waves approaching. This one's gonna be a big one!"

"Then let's give the bastards a lesson they won't soon forget!" Carmen exclaimed, "I'm sick of ice demons running amuck on my world!"

Just then Musa, Flora and Tecna emerged from the palace. They weren't looking exactly their best. "For crying out loud!" Musa said after yawning, "Don't the creeps know what time it is?"

"I doubt that ice monsters even sleep," Flora said.

"They don't need to," Tecna said, "Such creatures are driven by negative emotion. As long as they have something to hate, they won't require nourishment or rest."

"How many of them do you think there are this time?" Flora asked.

"Hundreds," Sky said as he used a pair of night vision binoculars, "Maybe thousands."

"One-thousand, four hundred and seventeen ice crabs," said a slightly nasal voice, "Thirty seven saber toothed yetis, and fourteen saber-tusked mammoths." Elise Caplin was the smartest witch of her age group and could match Timmy and Tecna in terms of gray matter ounce by ounce. She had shoulder-length spiky black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes that sometimes had an intense glare in them.

"Where's Morgan?" Carmen asked.

"Anywhere between here and the palace," Elise said, "She'll be around when things get rough."

"I just heard from Riven," Sky said, "He, Helia and Timmy report that everyone is at their posts and waiting for orders."

"The order," Kurt said as he loaded his revolver, spinning the cylinder before closing it, "Is to wait for my signal. Then, send the frosty bastards to hell."

"Uh, guys," Musa said, "I can hear them. They sound really angry this time."

It didn't take Bloom and the others long for them to hear the encroaching ice demons. Indeed, the approaching monsters did sound more vicious and bloodthirsty than in previous attacks.

"If they want our blood," Kurt said, "They'll have to earn it. And my blood is quite expensive." Activating a pair of night vision goggles, Kurt aimed his revolver at the biggest ice monster he could see, an saber toothed yeti, the same kind of ice demon that attacked Bloom and her friends the first time they came to Domino.

"Suck on this!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot from the barrel and impacted the over-yeti in the head, reducing the head and a good part of the upper torso to a bloody mess.

At this time there were about 200 mercenaries under his command. Also there were several Red Fountain alumni, as well as several professional soldiers on loan from Eraklyon, Solaria and Andros. Kurt's shot was the signal he ordered, and everyone opened fire on the ice monsters.

"Why are we letting the hired help have all the fun?" Carmen said. She and Elise took to the air. Being witches, they were more tolerant to the cold beyond the protective field than others, so they were able to fly above the masses of ice monsters and blast them at will.

Now Carmen, Elise and their friend Morgan had the ability to use spells in Old Tongue, ancient spells of incredible power. Carmen, being a creature of the night, was a natural at spells that focused on darkness, as well as other intensely powerful spells and curses. She aimed her right arm at a group of ice crabs, _"Reis!"_ a sphere of dark energy shot at the ice crabs and blew them to pieces.

With her left arm, Carmen aimed at another group of ice crabs, _"Gravirei!"_ Every ice crab within a ten-meter radius was crushed flat as Carmen increased the gravity ten fold in that area.

Elise's knowledge of Old Tongue spells mostly consisted of lightning-based attacks. She aimed first her right, then her left arm at the masses of ice monsters, _"Zakeir!"_ she said each time, destroying several ice demons with each blast.

"Now they're having all the fun!" Musa moaned.

"Apparently you, Elise and Carmen have a different idea of fun than I do," Tecna said, "But you're right, we should be doing our part."

"Then why are we standing around here for?" Bloom asked, "We've for some flying to do! Magic Winx!!"

Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Musa transformed and took to the air, each attacking the masses of ice monsters in their own fashion.

"Jealous?" Kurt asked as he reloaded; six shots tend to get used up pretty fast in a fight after all.

"Why should I?" Sky asked.

"Just asking," said Kurt.

It was then that a bright light flashed on the eastern horizon, the sun was coming up. Unfortunately for Carmen, she happened to be looking due east when the sun's first rays emerged. She winced at the sudden brightness, shielding her eyes with one arm, while reaching for her sunglasses with her left.

Her fingertips grasped the sunglasses in her belt pouch, but they slipped out from her grip, landing in the snow. "Fck$ng typical!" she swore as landed in the snow and groped blindly for her glasses. She was so intent on finding her sunglasses, she failed to sense the ice crab that was rapidly creeping towards her from behind. Finally Carmen found her sunglasses. She dusted the powdery snow from the lenses and put them on, just as the ice crab reared up to strike.

"CARMEN LOOK OUT!!" Bloom shouted as she pushed her friend out of the way, only to take the ice crab's claw slash on the shoulder. The intense pain coursing from her right shoulder was unlike anything Bloom had felt before; pure, chilled agony. Her right side felt like it was freezing solid.

"Oh gods!" Carmen exclaimed as she realized what had happened, "Bloom!" She blasted the ice crab, then rushed to Bloom's side, "Bloom! Are you alright!?" All Bloom could do was shiver.

"MORGAN!!" Carmen shouted, "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" She then held Bloom's cold hands, "Just hang on, Bloom, help is coming."

Morgan Rodgers is Carmen's 'BFFL.' They started Cloud Tower at the same time and have been inseparable ever since. Possessing a love for practical jokes, Morgan is also highly adapt at healing spells, owing to the fact that one of her grandparents was a cleric. Morgan has shoulder length brown hair, with one eye green and the other blue.

"You called, oh wise and beautiful one?" Morgan said as she landed.

"No time for any jokes, Morgan!" Carmen said, "You've got a patient!"

"You never let me have any fun," Morgan pouted, but then switched to a more serious expression, "Okay then. Bloom, if you can hear me, just hang tough. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Holding her hands above the wound on Bloom's shoulder, Morgan spoke two healing spells, the first one could be translated as 'Cure Moderate Wound,' the second as 'Dispell Cold.'

Within seconds the would had healed, without any scaring, while the piercing cold dissipated, bringing warmth back to Bloom's body.

"Job's done," Morgan said brightly with a smile, "That'll be 20,000 credits."

"Put it on my tab," Carmen said as Bloom recovered her senses.

"What happened?" Bloom asked, "And since when do you have a tab, Carmen?"

"Since now," said Carmen as she happily smiled.

"You're lucky that I'm a generous witch," Morgan said, "A few more seconds and you'd be a meat popsicle."

"You saved my life, Bloom," Carmen said, "That's what happened."

Suddenly, Bloom was engulfed in a bright light. No, it was more like fire, like her Dragonfire aura had flared up and increased in power beyond anything anyone had seen before.

"What is this!?" Morgan exclaimed as she and Carmen backed away.

"I don't know," Carmen said, "But whatever it is, I think it's a good thing."

Across the battlefield, everything had stopped, the good and the bad. It seemed that everyone had put everything else aside to witness this phenomenon.

"What's happening to Bloom!?" Sky asked frantically.

"Something incredible, that's for sure," said Brandon.

"Are you seeing this?" Elise asked as her scanner nearly shorted out

"Her energy output is off the scale!" said Tecna as her wrist computer also almost crashed from all the energy in the air.

After a minute or so the fiery aura faded. Bloom's appearance had dramatically changed: her fairy outfit had become a multi-layered, frilly-like outfit that was primarily cyan in color, also consisting of various, rainbow-organized colors of light green, soft pink, light yellow and purple, with pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves. Her wings had increased in size, more like a butterflies', now colored yellow and pink, with a soft blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair had grown several inches in length and was now much more tame, with yellow orange highlights at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She had also discarded her cyan colored boots and donned strappy, barefoot sandals that were decorated with three hearts. To complete the new image, she now wore two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head, in addition to earrings of the same color and shape.

"Oh my!" exclaimed an awed Flora.

"Incredible!" said an amazed Musa.

"Fascinating!" said Tecna.

"But what is it?" Riven asked, "What's happened to Bloom?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Elise said, "Our Bloom has earned her Enchantix."

"Her what?" Musa asked.

"I'll tell you later," Elise said, "Things are about to heat up."

"I thought I had all the puns!!" Morgan complained.

Sky meanwhile was speechless as his beloved princess took to the air.

Bloom looked around at the swarming ice monsters that were now converging towards her, it seemed that her new transformation was drawing the fell creatures towards her.

"Creatures born out of hate and anger!" Bloom said in a firm, confident voice, "Be gone from this world that was once full of light and joy! Be gone, so that this world may live again!!" She began to gather a huge amount of energy in her crossed arms.

The various ice demons were now crawling atop each other in order to reach Bloom, but they were too late as Bloom unleashed an enormous spherical blast of pure Dragonfire, completely destroying every ice demon within five kilometers, while leaving Sky and the others unharmed. The ice monsters that weren't slain immediately retreated.

"Prodigious!" Timmy, Tecna and Elise said at the same time.

"You can say that again!" Riven said.

"Proximity sensors report all clear," an amazed Kurt said, "Not a ice crab for miles."

"Well you know what they say," Morgan said, "If you can't take the heat, get the fck out of the kitchen!"

Bloom then landed gracefully next to Sky and the others. "Bloom," Sky said, "That was incredible!"

"Forget what she did," Musa said, "Bloom, have you seen yourself lately?"

"What?" Bloom asked. She then noticed the change in her appearance. "Oh my! How did this happen?"

"I believe I can attest this conundrum," Elise said, "Bloom, you risked your life to save Carmen's. When a fairy willingly makes a great personal sacrifice to save the life of someone from her home world, her powers undergo an evolution of sorts. Enchantix; when a fairy achieves her full powers."

"My full powers?" Bloom asked. But then she seemed to lose her balance and collapsed to the ground, her new fairy from reverting back to her normal attire.

"Bloom!!" exclaimed Sky as he rushed to her side, "Are you alright!"

"I feel so strange," Bloom said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I feel…tired." With that she passed out in Sky's arms.

**The end of chapter 1.**

_As the journey of the young dragon princess takes a startling new turn, another journey encounters an unexpected bend in the road. Two dark souls encounter a darker one, a soul thought to have forgotten those close to her, while two more lost ones are brought back from the abyss._

**Next chapter: The Lost Trix Returns**

_'For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_

[It should be noted that the above quote is from the anime 'Pilot Candidate,' or 'The Candidates for Goddess,' depends on which version you watch. Anyway, this fic is off to an outstanding start. Hope you enjoy the rest of it. I'm giving out cake and pie ahead of time to all reviewers, but those who leave the best will be rewarded with a gallon of ice cream, the flavor being of your choice, so keep reviewing, the best is yet to come. See you next time!]


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Trix Returns

Last time, Bloom and her friends spent their summer vacation attempting to undo the curse afflicting Domino. Just before dawn, a horde of ice demons attacked their camp at the royal palace. During the battle, Bloom risked her life to save Carmen. Bloom's self sacrifice allowed her powers to evolve to the next level; Enchantix. But just as the battle ended, Bloom collapsed for some unknown reason. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: The Lost Trix Return**

Far from Domino, on the outer reaches of the Magical Dimension, there existed worlds where the law had little sway. Where debauchery and bedlam was supreme. Worlds where someone on the run from justice could easily hide. Case in point; one dark witch and her lover, a dark martial artist from Earth.

In the months since the downfall of The Shadow Riders, the Galaxy Police had used every available resource to catch these fugitives who escaped the defeat of The Shadow Riders on Salusa Secundus. And it is safe to say that Darcy Trix and Toro the Destroyer have used their time on the run well.

Since arriving on the outer reaches of the magical dimension, Darcy and Toro had been jumping from one world after another, using their respective talents to leave a trail of misery and destruction wherever they went, always one step ahead of anyone who tried to catch them, be they Galaxy Police, bounty hunters, organized crime syndicates or angry mobs. Sometimes they were two steps ahead, but whatever the distance, Darcy and Toro were confident that they couldn't be caught, that they were invincible.

And so here they were, on another outback planet, each brimming with ideas to spread some chaos and despair, with little or no koledge that their wanderings were about to come to an end.

"Ready to do a savage burn on this pathetic world?" Toro asked.

"I'm always ready," Darcy said eagerly, "Let's work some chaos."

"Don't move or you're dead!!" said a harsh voice from behind the two troublemakers, "Stay where you are or I'll blast your heads open!!"

"Oh sh$t!" exclaimed Toro, "It's the fuzz!"

"We haven't done anything yet!" Darcy moaned.

"And you won't!" said the voice, "Not without my saying so that is. Turn around."

Darcy and Toro looked behind them to see that there wasn't anyone there, just shadows.

"What is this?" Toro asked, "If this is somebody's idea of a joke, they've got another thing coming; my foot up your ass!!"

"Now we wouldn't want that," said the voice, which had morphed into a sultry female tone, "Not on the first date at least."

"Wait," Darcy said in a shocked tone, "I remember that voice."

"You should remember, Darcy," said the female voice. Emerging from the shadows came a woman no more than thirty years of age, rather like twenty-eight, give or take a few months. She was tall with shoulder length auburn hair and yellow eyes with orange eye shadow. She wore a red jacket over an orange shirt; brown hip hugger jeans and high-healed, low-top leather boots. Her nails were colored orange. A silver necklace with a platinum V-shaped charm adorned her throat, with a second silver necklace trailing down beneath her shirt.

"F#ck me running!" exclaimed Darcy, "I thought you were dead!"

"Of course I'm dead," said the woman, "I just haven't stopped moving yet." She then eyed Toro in an appraising manner, "Oh, I see your taste in men hasn't changed much. But I must say, you've acquired an impressive specimen. Wherever did you find it?"

"'He'" Darcy said in a serious tone as she clutched Toro's arm, "Is Toro the Destroyer. We met on Earth, and don't even think about touching him, he's mine."

"Damn right!" Toro said as he to held onto Darcy's arm, "I was meant for Darcy, and you keep your claws off of me, whoever you are."

"The thought never crossed my mind," the woman said, "I would never think of touching the property of my dear little sister."

"'Sister'?" a confused Toro asked.

"Toro, darling," Darcy said, "This is Victoria, my elder sister, but she prefers to be called Vicky."

"Charmed," Vicky said as she and Toro shook hands, "So, Darcy, just where are my other younger siblings?"

"Um…it's a long story," Darcy said in a reluctant tone. How was she supposed to tell her older sister that Icy and Stormy were dead? Murdered while fighting their enemies; Stormy killed by that detestable earthling Tatewaki Kuno, and then her body was burned by that goat-sucking whore Morgan Rodgers. As for Icy, she wound up on the angry end of Carmen Dawson's super-charged Dragon Slave curse.

"Don't bother," Vicky said, "I already know what you, Icy and Stormy have been up to. I must say, I am very disappointed in you. And if mother and father were still alive, they'd also be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Darcy asked, "Exactly what have we done to disappoint you, mother and father? May they rest in peace."

"Well, let's see," Vicky said, counting her points on her fingers, "First of all, you did manage to gain control of the Dragonfire, for a while, but you neglected to kill the original host as soon as you had the power. That Bloom of Domino has become quite the irritant."

"I've got worse things to call that pathetic fairy princess," Toro said in a tone that spoke vicious volumes.

"I'd love to hear them all," Vicky said, "But to continue. Second; you, Darcy, and your sisters, wound up in Light Rock Monastery, and had to be broken out by that idiot Darkar. He may have created our ancestors, The Ancestress Witches, but he couldn't obtain the pieces of The Codex without your help. That incompetent, scarred, agoraphobic fool of a warlock couldn't find his way out of a broom closet with both hands and a roadmap.

"Then you failed to obtain control over the Relix Talisman. As if you couldn't become more incompetent, you had to join with The Shadow Riders, a venture that resulted in the deaths of your sisters. You've really f#ck#d things up, Darcy, sometimes I'm ashamed that I'm related to you."

"Well at least we kept trying!" Darcy snapped, "Where as you've been doing _what_ to help us? Nothing, that's what! You disappear on us just when we started at Cloud Tower! Where were you when those pathetic fairies, specialists and traitor witches defeated us and The Army of Darkness? Where were you when my sisters and I were thrown into Light Rock and forced into rehabilitation? Where were you when Stormy was stabbed in the heart, and then had her body burned? Where were you when Icy got blown up by that Wicca wanabee Carmen Dawson? Well, where the f#ck have you all this time!?"

"I was busy," Vicky said in a serious tone, as if she was truly sorry for what happened, "Believe me, I would have rushed to you and helped at the first sign of trouble if I could, but I couldn't. I hoped that you three would be alright while I was taking care of my business; apparently I was wrong. Now that our sisters are no longer among the living, my plans and the plans of my comrades will be that much more difficult to fulfill."

"Perhaps," Darcy said, "But perhaps not. Stormy and Icy may be dead, but they won't be gone for much longer. I know how to bring them back."

"Wait a second," said Toro, "Vicky, what was that you said about comrades?"

"Yeah," said Darcy, "It sounds like you've joined up with someone. Care to tell?"

"Later," said Vicky, "But first thing's first; what's this about bringing Icy and Stormy back?"

Darcy then told Vicky of her 'insurance policy' she made towards the end of the fiasco with The Shadow Riders.

"You cloned Icy and Stormy," Vicky said, "Impressive, I was too quick to judge you, Darcy."

"You think that's impressive," said Darcy, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

A short time later Darcy and Toro had taken Vicky to where she was preparing the new bodies for Icy and Stormy. Vicky found it quite humorous that Darcy had chosen an asteroid in the Sol system as a hiding place. Humorous, but smart, "I doubt anyone would consider looking for anything magical in this backwater system, unless they already knew something was here looking for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toro asked as they arrived inside the hollowed out asteroid.

"You'll find out," Vicky said, "Now, where are my two little sisters yet to be reborn?"

"Right in here," Darcy said. They entered the innermost chamber of the asteroid. The room was fitted with all sorts of medical equipment. In the middle sat two fluid filled tanks, each containing a human female fetus that was several months old.

"How long until they're ready?" Vicky asked.

"It'll be several more months before the bodies completely mature," Darcy said, "I want my sisters to be physically where they left off. The growth process will increase as time progresses, so I say at the most another year before they can come out of the tanks. Then it'll be probably another year before their memories return."

"Not good enough!" Vicky snapped, "I cannot wait another two years while my sisters relearn what they should already know."

"Well I'm sorry, but this is as good as it's gonna get," Darcy said, "I managed to secure a large amount of the financial assets of The Shadow Riders, but nearly all of what I stole went into procuring this asteroid and the medical equipment. Believe me, if I could get Icy and Stormy back faster I would have done so already."

"Still not good enough," Vicky said as she pulled out a cell phone, "Time is short, and I need all the witch-power I can get my hands on if what my comrades and I have planned is going to work." She began dialing, "I wasn't there to help you and your sisters before, Darcy, but I'm here now."

"Who are you calling?" Darcy asked.

"This little game I'm playing has only begun," Vicky said as she finished dialing, "I've still got a full deck to play," the phone clicked as the call went through, "It's me, come on over." With that she hung up.

"I'm not sure I get what's going on," Toro said.

"I take it that you're still new at this," Vicky said, "All I did was call in a favor."

A few minutes alter someone teleported onto the asteroid. Darcy, Vicky and Toro went to the outer chamber to greet the newcomer; a young woman in her late teens. She had long, bright blond hair and was dressed in a posh manner.

"This had better be good, Vicky," the girl said in a snobbish tone, "I was in the middle of a critical experiment."

"You work takes second precedence next to mine, Diaspro," Vicky said, "Our comrades did say that we should work together, so now's as good time as any to get started."

"You're Sky's former fiancée," Darcy said as she recognized the disgraced princess of Eraklyon, "How did you get involved with Vicky?"

"We share a common enemy," Diaspro said, "That scraggly Earth fairy, Bloom, she took away from me what was supposed to be mine; Sky, and with him the throne of Eraklyon. So in retaliation, I tried to take her life, while hurting her beloved Sky as much as possible. I would have gotten away with it all, if it hadn't been for that slut Stella, those wretched Winx girls and their pathetic Specialists. And let's not forget those disgusting Earth mutants, I owe them one as well.

(**for the full story, please read 'The Madness of Diaspro. We now return you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction)**

"So you hate Bloom as much as we do," Toro said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Diaspro managed to switch places with a Tleilaxian face dancer at the last second," Vicky said, "Just when she was about to be handed over to the authorities. As far as the Magical Dimension is concerned, that shape shifter serving a life sentence in a maximum security prison is the real Diaspro."

"After my escape from justice," said Diaspro, "I laid low for several weeks, waiting for my chance to destroy those who ruined me. One thing led to another, resulting in me joining up with the same employers whom your sister works for now. So here I am, Vicky, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you," Vicky said, "To use your unique gift with genetics to help bring Icy and Stormy back, as soon as possible. And when I say _as soon as possible_, I mean it."

"Is that all?" Diaspro asked in a slightly disappointed tone. It was like she was just asked the time of day. "Alright then, Show me the specimens."

They went back inside the inner chamber. Diaspro took one look around the lab and said, "You've got to be f#ck$ng kidding me! You expect me to work with this primitive sh$t?!"

"Primitive my ass!" Darcy exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how much all this cost!?!"

"I assume a lot," Diaspro said, "Considering that you went through black market channels to obtain this outdated scrap. Oh would you look at this," she tapped the tank carrying the unborn Icy, "You call this an axlotl tank? No self-respecting Tleilaxu master would come within a mile of this crap." She tapped the tank again.

"Careful!!" exclaimed Darcy, "That's my sister in there!"

"She'd be lucky to survive for much longer," Diaspro said after reading a computer readout of the status of the tanks, "This chemical mixture is way too unstable. I'd say your sisters would last another week at the most, before dieing."

"You're serious," Darcy said, "Mother Darkness preserve us!"

Toro gulped. This was serious, for Darcy to use the most profound oath a witch could say.

"Indeed," Diaspro said.

"Can they be saved?" Vicky asked.

"If you had called me a little later," Diaspro said, "Then the answer would be no. But I'll do what I can."

Over the next several hours Darcy and Toro watched at Diaspro altered the chemical mixture in the tanks, bombarded the fetus' with mid-level healing magic, as well as a few spells to help speed up the regeneration process.

"I've done what I can," Diaspro said, "They'll live to maturation. I'd say I've cut the growing period down to six weeks, but there's nothing I can do to help them recover their memories, that part is up to them."

"I'm still not clear on how Icy and Stormy will regain their memories," said Toro, "I'm only a fighter, not a medical or psychological expert."

"You're more than a fighter, darling," said Darcy, "But even I don't fully understand how it is done. Something about forcing the clone into a mental crisis, or something like that."

"It's more complicated than you think," said Diaspro, "The memory recovery process differs from patient to patient, most times he or she is forced to confront his or her worst fears. But that may not be the case with your sisters. Like I said, it all depends on Icy and Stormy, when they're ready to come out of the tanks."

"An improvement," Vicky said as she looked over what Diaspro did, "But I can do one better." She conjured up two scrolls, one sealed with a red ribbon, the other black.

"What are those?" Toro asked.

"Two more cards I wish to play at this time," Vicky said as she opened the black sealed scroll, "This spell will speed up time around the tanks, maturing Icy and Stormy in six minutes, rather than six weeks." She read out loud from the scroll, the archaic words vanishing as she read them. When she finished, the scroll was completely blank. She rolled the scroll up for later use, then opened the red sealed one

Darcy and Toro didn't notice any change in the room. But then Darcy noticed that the two fetus' were much larger. Now they were the size of 8 month-old infants.

"Time is such a fickle thing," Vicky idly said as she unrolled the second scroll, "One must take extra care when tampering with it, otherwise who knows when or what you'll end up as."

"What's the second scroll going to do?" a curious Toro asked, while the two bodies in the tanks aged pass the three year mark.

"This will restore the memories of my soon to be reborn sisters," Vicky said as she unrolled the scroll, which was much longer than the first one, "As Diaspro said, it would usually take a traumatizing mental crisis to awaken the genetic memories of a clone, but we don't have the time to risk screwing up my sister's minds, at least not any more than they already are." She began chanting, the words of the scroll vanishing as she read.

By the time she finished, the bodies in the tanks were now in their late teens. The aging began to slow down. Finally the bodies had reach their target age; early twenties.

"Their memories are restored," Vicky said as she rolled up the now blank scroll, "Diaspro, please decant my sisters."

The liquid in the tanks drained; when they were empty of fluid the glass retracted downward. Darcy caught Icy's unconscious, but breathing body and wrapped her in a cloth robe. Toro did the same with Stormy.

"Icy," Darcy said as she wiped her sister's face clean with a towel, "Icy, can you hear me?"

Icy moaned softly as her cold blue eyes began to open. "Darcy?" she whispered, "What…what happened? Where am I?"

"You're back," Darcy said with a joyous smile, quite possibly the happiest she had ever been in her life, "You and Stormy, you're both back."

…Later…

"The last thing I remember," Icy said, "You were talking about some sort of insurance policy, Darcy. You had us give a blood sample. The next thing I know, here I am."

"I remember almost throwing up as you stuck me with that needle," Stormy said, "Then nothing."

"I'm not surprised," Diaspro said, "A clone will only recover the memories he or she experience before the DNA sample used to resurrect him or her was taken. Had a sample been taken after you had died, you would have remembered everything in your former lives, right up to your deaths. But then you wouldn't be clones. No, your scientific term would then be ghola."

"I still can't believe I fell for that paper bomb trick!" Stormy spat, "That bitch Morgan Rodgers is first on my kill list!"

"And the first I shall kill," Icy said viciously, "Is that traitor witch, Carmen. She'll rue the day she ever thought she could beat me."

"When you're finishing plotting revenge, sisters," Vicky said, "Perhaps you would care to listen to my plans."

"I'm sure we'd all like to know what you've been up to, Vicky," Icy said.

"Me too," Toro said.

"You shall, Toro dearest," said Vicky, "And you too, Diaspro. I'm sure that our employers will have use for your talents again and again."

"Splendid," Diaspro said in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Just as long as I'm given free rein in my work."

"And what is your work?" Stormy asked.

"That's my dirty little secret," said Diaspro, "It's on a need to know basis. Anyway, I do believe that someone else owes her sisters an explanation."

"She's right," said Icy, "Vicky, just what the hell have you been up too all these years?"

"I'll tell you what I've been doing," said Vicky, "I've been helping resurrect the R'lyeh Empire."

"No way!" said Darcy, while Stormy gasped in surprise, "The R'lyeh Empire is just a myth, a bedtime story for witches."

"Oh it's very real," said Vicky, "As are the people trying to bring it back."

"The R'lyeh Empire," said Icy, "Now there's an organization I'd gladly join."

"Would you mind enlightening someone who has no idea what you're talking about?" Toro asked.

"The R'lyeh Empire," said Darcy, "Was once the most powerful interstellar nation in the magical dimension; an empire of dark magic users that has yet to be equaled. Thousands of years ago it covered nearly half the galaxy and was poised to plunge the rest into darkness, or so the stories go."

"But they never did get to take over everything," said Stormy, "The empire suddenly vanished, leaving only empty cities on the worlds they controlled. Now they're little more than a myth."

"Like I said," said Vicky, "The empire is real, or it will be real again. Which brings me to the reason why I'm here. Icy, Darcy, Stormy, will you join forces with those seeking to plunge the Magical Dimension back into darkness where it belongs?"

"I don't know," said Icy, "I need to talk with Darcy and Stormy about this."

"Take your time," said Vicky, "But don't take too long."

"Well?" said Stormy once Vicky, Toro and Diaspro were out of earshot, "What do you think?"

"I think that this might not be a good idea," said Darcy, "I mean, after what happened with Darkar, and then the fiasco of The Shadow Riders, not to mention losing you and Icy, I think that by now the three of us should have learned our lesson about teaming up with others."

"But this is Vicky," said Icy, "Our big sister. Sure she wasn't there for us when we needed her help, but she's here now. Besides, the chance of being part of a new R'lyeh Empire, it's just too good to pass up."

"I'm starting to agree," said Darcy, "And who knows, perhaps this time, this time, we'll finally get rid of Bloom and her pathetic friends once and for all."

"Now you're speaking my language," said Stormy, "I'm in, but if this turns out to be another debacle, where we end up getting the short end of the stick, we won't have to wait for Bloom and her friends to destroy us, 'cause I'll kill you both myself for dragging me into another mess."

"Fair enough," said Icy, "But at least wait until I reduce that whore Carmen Dawson into a puddle of slime."

"Then we're in agreement," said Darcy. She then spoke to Vicky, "Well do it."

"Excellent!" said Vicky eagerly, "I'll take you to our headquarters as soon as your sisters are fully rested and recovered."

"I've rested enough to last me a lifetime," said Icy, "Being dead can do that to you. We'll go now."

"No you won't," said Diaspro, "You just got out of the tank. Your bodies need at least two hours to adjust to being alive and moving. Besides, I doubt you'd want to present yourselves before the future rulers of the universe dressed like that."

"Oh," said Stormy as she and Icy realized that they still had on only bathrobes, "You're right, a change is needed." With a snap of her fingers, Stormy was back in her usual purple attire, complete with her eye makeup. Icy followed suit and was back in her normal blue.

"Not bad for someone less than two hours into her second life," said Icy as she admired her reflection in a mirror she summoned.

"Not bad at all," said Stormy as she also admired her reflection.

"If you're done making love to yourselves," said Vicky, "I suggest we get going. I've got a place where you can rest up before going to meet my comrades. The sooner we get started the better; my comrades and their leader aren't fond of waiting longer than necessary."

"You coming, Diaspro?" Toro asked as the four sister witches headed for the teleportation room of the asteroid.

"I'll catch up," said Diaspro as she connected a summoned PDA to the computer running the medical equipment, "This equipment may be as outdated as stone knives and bear skins, but the data collected might just help my work."

"And just what work is that?" Stormy asked.

"I said I'd tell you later," said Diaspro, "Just go already. _She_ won't like it if you're any later than necessary."

"Who's _she_?" Icy asked.

"_She_," said Vicky, "Is the woman whose vision will resurrect the R'lyeh Empire. Trust me, sister of mine, you, Darcy and Stormy are going to like Lady Zahidia."

"What about me?" Toro asked.

"I'm sure you'll like her too," said Vicky, "Just as much as she'll like you."

"Um…" said Toro.

"Just go along," said Darcy, "And don't even think of looking at any other girls where we're going."

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Toro. With that the four witches and Toro teleported off the asteroid.

"What a bunch of losers I've fallen in," said Diaspro as she pulled out her cell phone, "Can't be helped. A girl must do what is necessary in order to achieve what's rightfully hers." She dialed a secure number, "Especially if it involves revenge. And it's even better when you manipulate those around you to get that revenge."

The call connected, "What is it?" asked a female voice that was dripping with malice.

"It's done," said Diaspro, "All three Trix are alive again, and are reunited with their estranged sister. It's all going according to plan."

"_My_ plan you mean," said the voice on the other end of the line, "Just as you are mine, Diaspro. Remember, it was I who saved you from the clutches of the Galaxy Police. Do you honestly believe that you would have pulled off that switch with a face dancer all on your own?"

"No, mistress," grumbled Diaspro, "And I haven't forgotten that I'm yours. I just hope that you haven't forgotten your promise."

"I haven't," said the voice, "You will have your revenge, Diaspro, just as soon as everything is in place. Now, do any of your new 'friends' suspect that you have alterative motives? That you serve another?"

"Not at all," said Diaspro, "They all think that I'm only working with them because it pleases me to, and that it pleases me to help restore the R'lyeh Empire."

"Excellent," said the voice, "rest assure, Diaspro, the R'lyeh Empire shall live again, but it shall be me who pulls the strings in the new order." With that the line disconnected.

"Bitch," muttered Diaspro as she pocketed her cell phone, "You think that you've got me firmly leashed like a dog. Well let me tell you something, I'm nobody's dog. I'm not even a dog, I'm more like a cat, a cat that still has her claws, and I plan to claw my way to everything that I want, and I mean everything."

Giggling like the lunatic she is, Diaspro finished downloading the data from the computer, then teleported of the asteroid after Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Toro and Vicky.

**The end of chapter 2. **

_The dark ones have been reunited, their path set on revenge. As for the young dragon princess, her journey continues, now more illuminated than before, yet still full of unknown dangers._

**Next chapter: Concerning Enchantix**

'_For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Concerning Enchantix

**Last time we checked in on Darcy and Toro, who had been doing their best to remain outside the reach of the law, while having as much fun as they could; their definition of fun being different from what others would call it. Just as they were about to bring chaos and misery to another outback world of the magical dimension, they were caught, not by any law enforcement agency, but by the estranged sister of The Trix; Vicky.**

**The abrupt family reunion was made complete when Darcy took Vicky to the asteroid where Icy and Stormy were slowly but surely being resurrected. Vicky, needing all of her sisters, called in the mad princes Diaspro to help speed up the regeneration of the slain witches. Once Icy and Stormy were fully reborn as they were before their untimely deaths, Vicky explained that she now works for a group hoping to restore the lost R'lyeh Empire. Always ambitious, and hoping for revenge against a certain red headed fairy, The Trix and Toro agreed to work with Vicky. Little did they know that Diaspro has not only her agenda, but an agenda of her true mistress. 'Nuff said already, on with the show!**

**Chapter 3: Concerning Enchantix**

It was dark and somewhat cold where Bloom was, and surprisingly, wet. Even more surprising was the fact that, not only was she underwater, but she was breathing as if the water was air. It was then that Bloom realized that this was a vision of some sort and that she was at Lake Roccaulce, where she first fully spoke to her transcended sister, Daphne. But why was she here now?

"Daphne," said Bloom, "Are you here?"

"_Bloom."_

"Daphne!" exclaimed Bloom, "Where are you?"

"_I'm always with you, Bloom," _there over the water was Daphne_. "Bloom, your greatest challenge awaits you and your friends. It will take all the courage and strength of heart you possesses to survive and return our home to its former glory."_

"You mean Domino," said Bloom, "But what challenge are you talking about? What's coming?"

"_I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Bloom, even though I wish I could."_

"Why can't you tell me?"

"_I cannot tell you that either. But I promise you, in time, you will understand."_ With that Daphne began to fade back into the murky depths of the lake.

"Daphne! Wait!"

"_Trust your friends Bloom, and your loved ones, for they are your greatest strength."_ And just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) she was gone.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

As Bloom slowly regained her senses, the first thing she notices that the air was warm, much warmer than it's been on Domino. She then vaguely heard familiar voices around her.

"She's waking up!"

"About time if you ask me."

"Somebody go get Faragonda!"

"On it!"

"Somebody go get Sky!"

"I'll do that as well."

_I must be back at Alfea, _Bloom thought. She opened her eyes. When they came into focus, she saw that she was in the Alfea infirmary. Standing around the bed she was in was Helia, Morgan, Tecna and Timmy. With them were the three martial artists that Jake found on Ginaz: Mace Heath, Payton Dubach and Kegan Sykes.

"Welcome back, sleepy head," Morgan said.

"How long have I been out?" Bloom asked.

"A bit over three days," Helia said.

"Seventy-four hours, eleven minutes and 23.8675309 seconds to be exact," Tecna said.

"How can you tell?" Mace asked. He spoke with an accent that resembled someone from New York City.

"She's something you're not," said Payton, who's accent resembled someone from Boston, "Smart."

"I am smart!" protested Mace.

"Of course you are," said Kegan, whose voice resembled someone from New Orleans.

"You three knock it off," Bloom said sternly, "I've warned you about pushing each other's buttons, back on Domino. We're going to be working together to rebuild our world, and the last thing we need is to be fighting each other." Indeed, when the three fighters first met Bloom they were nearly constantly arguing with each other. It took nearly all of Bloom's strength of will to get the three of them to calm down.

"But he started it," whined Payton, pointing at Mace.

"Did not!" said Mace, "You did!"

"You both started it," said Kegan.

"Enough!" exclaimed Bloom, "For crying out loud, you're acting like a bunch of kids. Well if that's how you want it, that's how you'll get it."

Bloom then used her magic to summon a pen and pad of monogrammed stationary with her name on it, then wrote a note, "This is a direct order from your princess; I want the three of you to take this to Ms. Griselda's office, she's usually here the week before school starts." She finished writing, folded the note and sealed it with a summoned blob of wax and a stamp with the royal crest of Domino.

"It shall be done, Princess Bloom," said Mace as he took the note from Bloom. He, Payton and Kegan bowed and left the infirmary.

"What was that about?" Helia asked.

"If those three want to act like children," said Bloom, "They're gonna be punished like children. That note I gave them, it's a request to Griselda for a favor. It won't be long before Mace, Payton and Kegan will be running laps around the school."

"For how long?" Tecna asked.

"Until they've burned out their aggression," said Bloom, "So they'll be at it for a while."

At this Morgan laughed, "You are one awesomely bad fairy, Bloom."

"Thanks," said Bloom in a slightly uncertain tone, "I think. Anyway, what happened after I passed out?"

"Sky carried you to a shuttle," Timmy said, "He never left your side during the trip back to Magix. Riven and Helia had to drag him out just so that he would get some rest."

"What about the others?" Bloom asked.

"Elise and Kurt stayed behind on Domino to monitor the climate changes," Morgan said, "Carmen came with us. She just went to find Faragonda and Sky just now."

"That's a good idea," Bloom said. As much as she wanted to have Sky there, she also wanted to talk to Faragonda. If there were anyone who could explain what happened to her on Domino, it would be Faragonda.

A few minutes later Faragonda came into the infirmary, "Bloom, I hear that you've been up to incredible things lately."

"I'll say," said Morgan, "She blew away all those ice monsters with one blast."

"And I must comment on her new fairy from," said Tecna, "A little revealing for my taste, but it suits her."

"New form?" Faragonda asked.

"We think Bloom's powers may have evolved to the next level," said Timmy.

"But for some reason," said Helia, "Bloom lost control and collapsed."

"Is that so," said Faragonda, a look of serious contemplation on her face.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"I'm not sure," Faragonda said, "For a fairy to achieve her full powers, her Enchantix, only to lose control a few minutes after, this is indeed a unique and mysterious situation. Bloom, tell me everything that happened."

So Bloom recanted the events of the recent battle, from when the proximity alarms went off, finishing at when she passed out.

"One minute I was feeling perfectly fine," Bloom said, "The next, I felt like I had no strength, as if I had exhausted my powers by that one blast."

"I see," Faragonda said, "First of all, allow me to congratulate you, Bloom. You're the first of your age group to earn her Enchantix. You've taken the last great step to becoming a real fairy."

"That's all peachy keen," Morgan said, "But why did she collapse like she did?"

"Of that I am not certain," Faragonda said, "Something like this has never happened to a fairy who received her Enchantix, at least that I know of. I can only speculate the cause of this problem. I believe that Bloom's loss of energy is connected in some way to the curse that still afflicts Domino, exactly how I do not know yet. It is possible that such a loss of energy could happen again. This must be looked into further."

Faragonda then gave Bloom a very serious look, "Bloom, for your own well being, I suggest that you refrain from using your Enchantix, unless in absolute dire need. Another episode such as what happened to you on Domino could possibly cost you your life."

Bloom sensed just how serious Faragonda was being, "Alright, Ms. Faragonda, I'll stick with my normal powers."

Just then Carmen came bursting into the infirmary. "How is she!? Is it brain trauma?! Something wrong with Bloom's blood? I'll donate mine if needed!!" She then ripped her left sleeve off to expose her arm for a blood transfusion.

"I'm fine, Carmen," said Bloom, "Seriously."

"Then what happened to you?" Carmen asked, "Why did you lose your powers like that?"

"I still have my powers," said Bloom as she stood up and summoned a normal fireball, "See? I'm perfectly fine," she extinguished the fireball, "But I'm not supposed to use my new powers for a while, at least until we figure out why I lost control."

"Oh," said Carmen in a deflated tone, "Well then, if you need me, I'm always there for you."

"I know," said Bloom, "And thanks, Carmen."

"Any time," said Carmen, "If there's nothing I can do right now, I'll head back to Domino."

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Carmen," said Morgan.

"Why not?" Carmen asked.

"Look down," said Tecna, "The answer is closer than you think."

"Oh, that," said Carmen as she saw her ripped sleeve, "I guess I need a new shirt."

"Leave that to me," said Morgan, "Honestly, where would you be without me to keep you in line?"

"I'd rather not think about that," said Carmen, "And you'd be in prison if it weren't for me."

"Me, locked up?!" mocked Morgan, "Never happen!"

"Oh really?" Carmen asked in a daring tone, "Well, if we never became friends, how long would you have lasted before your antics got you noticed by the police, hmm? I seem to remember this one stunt during the start our freshman year, where you switched all the soap and skin conditioner at Alfea with substances that dyed the skin and hair all sorts of colors."

"Oh I remember that one," said Morgan between giggles, "I couldn't stop laughing for hours. So what? I remember that you were there with me."

"I was there to prevent you from making an ass of yourself," said Carmen, "In your eagerness for some laughs you left something behind that would have marked you as the perpetrator," she then summoned something small, red and made of plastic

"My hair clip!!" exclaimed Morgan, "I thought I'd lost it for good!"

"You should feel lucky that we're friends," said Carmen as she handed Morgan the hair clip, "And that I've always been there to watch your back. Remember later that year, the stunt you convinced me to help you with during spring break? You know the one, with the hotel, and the welding."

"I thought we promised that we weren't going to talk about that one," said Morgan in a slightly nervous tone.

"Oh yes," said Carmen, "That idea of yours nearly got us behind bars, not to mention almost killed. And let us not forget the time you we first tried to plant a stink bomb at Alfea. Bloom, you didn't know this, but while you were single-handedly facing off against The Trix during the start of the year dance, Morgan and I were attempting our own act of sabotage against the dance, which I for one didn't really want to go to, but Headmistress Griffin already had the girls at C.T. riled up about not being invited.

"But Icy and her ilk sisters had already beaten us to the punch with their plan. But Morgan and I decided to one up them and plant our little 'present' in the school ventilation system."

"You were there?" Bloom asked, "You saw me fight The Trix? I had no idea anyone was watching."

"What can I say," said Carmen, "I'm a creature of the night, I blend in more easily with the dark. Anyway, Morgan and I watched the fight, and once Icy and her bitch-sisters were gone, and I saw that you were alright, we continued on our way to plant the bomb."

"But something caused the bomb to go off before we were anywhere near the ventilation system," said Morgan, "It released the gasses when we were still outside and the wind carried the stink away, leaving Carmen and I smelling like yesterday's garbage. I still don't know what set the bomb off though."

"You 'spelled' the bomb to be voice activated, you dingbat!!" snapped Carmen, "We were halfway across the courtyard when we had to put the bomb down, it was so heavy. Anyway, we were laughing about how cool this would be, and how much 'brownie points' we'd get from Griffin, when you said and I quote:

"_This is gonna be the best prank ever! All we have to say is 'Ka-boom!' and it'll release the gas!"_

"Five seconds later the bomb went off and we got the full blast."

"I did that?" Morgan asked, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for ruining it."

"It took us over a week to get the smell out of us," said Carmen, "We had to wait for the top three layers of skin to die before we were remotely fit for human company. Speaking of human company, Morgan, remember when you told me about the time you accidentally turned that boy you liked into a slug, and you couldn't remember how to turn him back to normal?"

"No more of that talk!!" spat Morgan, "Or I'll put the f#ck$ng leaches on you, understand!?!"

"I'm just telling it like it is," said Carmen, "That's all."

"Well don't!" exclaimed Morgan, who really sounded upset, "That was the one time I almost had a real boyfriend. It's not that I couldn't brainwash a Red Fountain boy into being around me, believe me I could, but it's just not who I am. I want a man who will be with me and like me for who I am, not because I make him like me."

By now Morgan was on the verge of tears, "It's just not fair! Why can't I ever be happy, really happy?!" With that she sat down and started crying.

"It's alright," said Carmen as she put her arms around Morgan, offering her shoulder, which Morgan began spilling tears onto, "It's going to be alright, we'll find someone for you, someone you can really be happy with, I promise."

"You promise?" sobbed Morgan.

"I promise," Carmen repeated.

"This is weird," said Bloom, "Seeing a witch cry."

"I wasn't aware that they could," said Tecna.

"If you're done treating us like something out of a textbook," said Carmen as she helped Morgan pull herself together emotionally.

"We are," said Timmy.

"Where's Flora and Musa?" Bloom asked as she and the others exited the infirmary and walked down the corridor. She figured that it was a good point to change the subject.

"They went to Magix earlier today," said Tecna, "Musa said something about trying something new."

Outside they met up with Riven, who also asked where Musa, when said music fairy arrived on campus with Flora. But something was different, something very surprising; Musa's hair. Her pigtails were now several feet longer, reaching down past her shoulders.

"Great balls of Dragonfire!" Bloom exclaimed.

"You like it?" Musa asked, turning around to show off her new hairstyle.

"It's beautiful," Bloom said, "But I thought you said you'd never change your hair."

"I felt like trying a new look," Musa said, "I'm entitled."

"Well I think it's prodigious," Tecna said, "Very becoming."

"Indeed," Timmy agreed.

"Cosmic," Morgan said.

"It certainly is new," Carmen said.

Riven was speechless. For once he didn't have anything good or bad to say.

"You don't have to say anything," Musa said. She then kissed Riven on the cheek, earning a prompt blush from him. "So, anything happen while we were out."

"Morgan turned a boy she liked into a slug once," said Helia.

"You slimy scumbag!" exclaimed Morgan, "I ought to turn you inside out!"

"As long as you put me back to normal," said Helia, "You can do that, right?"

"Of course I can," said Morgan, "But I'll leave you inside out for a while, just to see that you get the point." She then winked at Helia as if saying that she was joking. But what part she was joking about, the turning Helia inside out or the turning him back to normal, Helia didn't know, or maybe he didn't care to know.

"How did that happen?" Flora asked, "The turning a boy into a slug."

"I panicked," Morgan said reluctantly, "If you really want to know, it was my first real date. I was so embarrassed the whole time, it was a miracle I didn't blow him up. It took me hours to remember how to change him back and then wipe his memory of the whole fiasco. I haven't had a real date since."

"How old were you?" Bloom asked.

"Fourteen and a half," replied Morgan

"Well maybe you're ready to try dating again," said Flora.

"I'm sure Stella would be more than happy to help find Mr. Right for you," said Musa.

"And I'll be there to make sure there's no magical mishaps," said Carmen.

"Who will you be dating?" Helia asked.

"Nobody," said Carmen, "I'll be lurking in the shadows. I'm perfectly fine being single."

"That's not what Stella would say," said Tecna.

"Well you can tell 'Little Miss Sunshine,'" said Carmen, "That I'll date when I want to, and I don't want to right now. I'm more than occupied helping Bloom restore Domino."

"Speaking of Domino," said Musa, "Bloom, what happened with you?"

…a few minutes later…

"So Bloom's a real Fairy now," Flora said after Bloom and Carmen filled her and Musa in on what Faragonda told them, "That's wonderful. But what about the rest of us?"

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow," said Tecna.

"That's right," Flora said, "The new school year does start tomorrow."

"When are Stella and Layla due back?" Bloom asked.

"I called them on the way back from Domino," Musa said, "And again earlier today. They'll be back first thing in the morning. I hope they're alright, Layla sounded a bit angry, and Stella was kind of depressed about something."

"I hope they're all right," said Bloom.

It was then that Sky came around the corner, "Bloom! What happened? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary? I'll carry you if you wish."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sky," said Bloom in a reassuring tone, "The nurse gave me a clean bill of health."

"Oh," said Sky in a slightly disappointed tone, "I was kind of looking forward to carrying you."

"You can carry me all you want when we're married," said Bloom.

"Now that I can look forward to," said Sky, "But are you sure you're alright? I mean, after what happened to you on Domino…"

"That's the thing that's bugging me," said Bloom, "Faragonda said that when I saved Carmen's life, my powers evolved to their highest level, Enchantix. But I lost control for some reason. Faragonda want's me to stick with my normal powers until we figure out what caused me to lose control."

"Yes," said Sky, "That would be a problem, but still, what you did to those ice creatures was really awesome. And might I add, you never looked more beautiful."

"You think so?" Bloom asked, "What did you like best?"

"I'd say your wings," said Sky, "But I'd rather have the whole package."

"It may be a while," said Bloom in a depressed tone, "Faragonda said that if I lose control over my Enchantix and exhaust my powers again, it could be fatal." She sighed, "How can I be a real fairy if I can't use my full powers without killing myself?"

"I'm sure we'll figure out something," said Sky, he then embraced Bloom, while she wrapped her arms around him. It was a very tender scene.

"Before I forget again," said Sky, sensing that it was time to change the subject, "I was going to ask you something back on Domino; when do you want to get married?"

"I haven't really thought about that," said Bloom, "Well, I guess the best thing is to wait until after graduation, say, around the 15th of June."

"Okay," said Sky, "Yeah, one more year seems like a suitable wait. Yes, until next year then. Oh, another thing I almost forgot; next month Eraklyon will be celebrating it's 1,000th year as a unified kingdom, and we're having a huge party to commutate the event; a Millennium Ball. Of course, you, the girls and the guys are all invited. We're just waiting for the invitations to be printed."

"A Millennium Ball," said Bloom, "Can't wait. Oh, I just had an idea. What would you say if we were to formally announce our wedding date at the ball? Wouldn't that be something special?"

"It would be fantastic," said Sky. With that they kissed.

"So what will you be doing until the ball?" Bloom asked, "The school year begins tomorrow for the girls and I."

"There's some things that I need to take care of back on Eraklyon," Sky said, "But I'll call you every day, and there's always email and texting." They kissed again, then broke apart for their respective ways. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," Bloom said.

And so the two of them went their separate ways for the time being, confident that they would see each other again before too long. As Bloom headed for her old dorm room, the only major thoughts on her mind, besides Sky of course, was what she would wear to the Millennium Ball? Naturally, Stella would drag her and the Winx on an extended shopping trip.

Little did Bloom know that Daphne's warning would soon prove true; her greatest challenge was close at hand, one that she and her friends might not survive.

**The end of chapter 3.**

_The dark souls encounter those who are darker than themselves; that which was forgotten begins to rebuild, and threaten those who walk in light and freedom._

**Next chapter: Dark Empire**

'_For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Empire

Last time we watched as Bloom had a brief encounter with her transcended sister, Daphne, who warned Bloom of unknown tribulations to come. Bloom woke up at Alfea, surrounded by worried friends. Faragonda was puzzled as to why Bloom lost control over her new powers and exhausted her energy. She warned Bloom to refrain from using her Enchantix until this conundrum could be solved. Later on she and Sky discussed when they wanted to get married, as well as the upcoming 1,000th anniversary of Eraklyon's founding. Oh, Musa now has longer hair. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: Dark Empire**

"Wicked," said Darcy as she, her sisters and Toro, followed Vicky to a world filled with unnatural looking buildings. It took her a while to figure out that the angles of all the buildings were all curves, producing an effect on the eye that could disturb lesser minds.

"It's weird here," said Stormy, "Just where are we anyway?" She looked up to see a pitch-black sky. She, her sisters and Toro could see from the intense artificial lights emanating from all the buildings; light that shifted colors from dark purple to sickly green to blood red and back to purple.

"This is the planet Xaldo," said Vicky, "Located near the center of the galaxy. You'll notice the total lack of stars above us; that's due to a concealment field set up by my comrades. Only someone who has already been here can find this world on any star chart. Even viewed from space, this world would just not be there."

"Impressive," said Icy.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, little sister," said Vicky, "Come, Lady Zahidia awaits."

The Trix and Toro followed Vicky through the disturbingly curved buildings to a large elongated-looking palace constructed from pure obsidian, which is a very brittle material to work with, and therefore making the palace look even more impressive.

Inside the palace were dozens of men and women wearing black military uniforms, each adorned with a metal badge that had the same crest on it; a humanoid dragon that had a head like an octopus.

"That symbol," said Toro, "I feel like I've seen it before, before we came here that is." Indeed that crest was all over the buildings and the palace; mostly statues, paintings and tapestries. There were even small statues of the creature, some made from obsidian, some from white alabaster, other carved from quartz crystal.

"I think I know what it is," said Darcy as she, Toro and her sisters arrived in a large office-like room filled with uniformed people working various tasks that would fit right in in any government building.

"Do tell us, Darcy," said Vicky in a playful tone, even though she knew what the symbol was.

"The creature," said Darcy, "Is none other than Cthulhu, the Great Old One who lies dead yet not dead, but dreaming."

"How right you are, young witch." Emerging from the shadows was a young woman wearing black sorceress robes over a black dress that accented her sensual figure. She had jet-black hair down to her knees and dark indigo eyes. She didn't look to be any older than 16, 17 at the most. To someone from Earth, this person had a strong resemblance to a young Winona Ryder.

"Welcome back, Vicky, I see you've brought company." The sorceress looked at Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro in turn, "The famous Trix, how wonderful to have all three of you together again. And this must be Toro the Destroyer, an up and coming Dark Lord if I had ever seen one."

"May I present," said Vicky, "The Lady Zahidia, future empress of the new R'lyeh Empire, and with it, ruler of all of creation."

"You must be of the Corthos bloodline," said Darcy as she, Toro and her sisters bowed in respect, "Which would give you a legitimate claim to the throne of R'lyeh."

"Again, correct," said Zahidia, "I am looking forward to working with such a brilliant young mind such as yours. And of course, your sisters and consort."

"What's a Corthos?" Stormy asked, "Did I even say that right? Is it even a word?"

"Oh it's a real word, dear sister," said Vicky, "A man or a woman of the Corthos bloodline can trace his or her lineage back over 35,000 years to the last royal house of the old R'lyeh Empire. Lady Zahidia has more than proven her birthright to take the throne once the new empire is established."

"I mean no disrespect," said Toro to Zahidia, "But aren't you a little young to be taking over the universe?"

"Impudent human! How dare you insult the Lady Zahidia!" there to the left stood a massive humanoid lizard wearing black armor. He stood at over 9 feet tall and looked like he could easily rip an ogre in half. In his gauntleted hand was a long vicious looking spear.

"It's quite alright, Vo'kar," said Zahidia in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure the youngling meant no insult."

"This time," grumbled the armored lizard as he turned and marched off.

"My captain of the guard can be a bit over-protective at times," said Zahidia, "as well as slightly embarrassing when there's company, but Vo'kar and his people, the Razolians, are fiercely loyal to the empire and its sovereign, your's truly."

"An impressive creature," said Darcy, who has always had a thing for monsters, "I can see why you would employ such a race."

"What am I, chopped liver?" complained Toro.

"How can I forget, darling?" Darcy asked before giving Toro a sizzling lick on the cheek. Indeed, it would be hard for anyone to forget that Toro was under a water based curse that turned him into a monster that was a cross between a yeti, a bull, an eel, a crane and an octopus.

"You're such a tease sometimes," said Toro playfully, before he gave Darcy a pleasant slap on the bum.

"Now's not the time for that," Icy said harshly, disgusted at her sister's public display of affection.

"Indeed," said Zahidia, "There's so much to do, but there'll be time for play later, children. As to your question, young Toro, do not be confused by my youthful appearance. Those of my bloodline are gifted with longevity and near eternal youth. But I am qualified to run an empire destined to rule all. I may look young, but I'm well over 800 years old; believe me, I know what I'm doing."

"800 years," said Stormy, "Wow."

"Yes, I am impressive," said Zahidia in a slightly smug tone, "But enough about me, what of you younglings? What can you contribute to the resurrection of my empire? No, don't tell me, I'd rather see what you can do." She signaled for a palace attendant, "Inform Naz that I require her services." The servant bowed and left to carry out the task.

"What's she gonna have us do?" Stormy whispered to Icy.

"I don't know," said Icy, "But whatever happens, be ready for anything."

"If anyone tries to hurt you," Toro said to Darcy, "they'll have to go through me first."

"Likewise," replied Darcy.

"Relax, sisters," said Vicky, "And potential brother-in-law. I'm sure that Lady Zahidia won't make you do anything too harsh."

Just then a man in his early twenties came into the room. He was tall, about 6' even with blond hair in a crew cut covered by a red hat facing backwards. He wore a black leather jacket, green camouflage pants and black combat boots. He looked to be in a foul mood.

"Ah," said Zahidia, "Here is Kevin, one of my faithful A.C. Enforcers."

"What does the A.C. mean?" Icy asked.

"'Abnormally Cruel,'" said Kevin in a medium tone, slightly raspy voice, "And 'Enforcers,' the name speaks for itself."

"How goes the host recruitment, Kevin?" Zahidia asked.

"It'd go a lot faster, Lady Zahidia," said Kevin, "If I didn't have to constantly throw out all the 90-lb weaklings that keep showing up." He then looked over Darcy, her sisters and Toro, "I hope this batch of fresh meat is better than the usual bunch of dorks I have to pound into shape."

"Who are you calling a dork, you dipstick?!" Toro asked.

"Who are you calling a dipstick, you carpet licker!?" snapped Kevin.

"I'll show you who's a carpet licker, f#ck-face!" exclaimed Toro.

"Easy, babe," said Darcy, "The grunt isn't worth it. Besides, he is a pr$ck."

"I agree," said Icy, "In this light, that hat makes him look very much like a man's member."

"That's it!!" spat Kevin, "I'm gonna totally mess you dorks up!!" He advanced towards The Trix and Toro to attack.

"Kevin!" said Zahidia in a firm, demanding tone, "I order you to stand down!"

"But…!" protested Kevin.

"But nothing!" said Zahidia, "I warned you to watch your language and not to insult my guests, especially if they're potential allies."

"But they…" protested Kevin again.

"You wouldn't want me to remind you of the consequences of defying me, would you?" Zahidia asked as she held up her left hand with the back facing Kevin. Icy then noticed a mark on her hand that was an exact match to the Cthulhu crest. At first glance the mark looked to be a tattoo, but closer inspection would reveal it to be a birthmark. At the same time Zahidia's eyes took on a venomous red tint.

"No, Lady Zahidia," said Kevin in a reluctant, but noticeably nervous tone, "I don't want to be reminded."

"There's a good boy," said Zahidia in a kind, calming tone, under which Darcy sensed deep malice, while she lowered her hand and her eyes returned to normal, "Now, go back to your duties, we'll talk about the recruitment screenings later."

"Yes, Lady Zahidia," said Kevin. He bowed and left the room.

"What an asshole," said Stormy,.

"I wouldn't say he's an asshole," said a cheerful, friendly voice of the female persuasion. Sitting atop a nearby bookshelf was a girl in her mid teens with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes with a hint of green. She wore a red and black shirt and a green skirt that ended below the knee.

"Kevin is more like an ass all together," said the girl as she levitated to the ground, "And a really painful one. But he get's the job done."

"Dearest Natasha," said Zahidia, "You look lovely as usual."

"And your radiant beauty eclipses mine as always, Lady Zahidia," said the girl as she bowed.

"This is Natasha," said Zahidia to the Trix and Toro, "One of my more prominent witches. I hope you will get along well."

"Call me Naz," said Natasha, "I just like it better."

"Well my name is Ishara, but I like to be called Icy."

"And I'm Stormina, but call me Stormy. Call me Stormina and I'll claw your eyes out."

"And I'm Darcia, but I like Darcy."

"Toro the Destroyer, that's all."

"Good," said Zahidia, "Now that everyone has been introduced, Naz dear, be so kind as to assist our new friends with demonstrating their powers."

"I'd love to," said Naz, "Icy," she formed a fist-sized ball of purple fire, "Think fast!!" she threw the fireball at Icy, who barely had time to freeze the fireball before it impacted on her face.

"What the hell!!" exclaimed Icy, "Are you nuts!? That could have burned my face off!"

"Well it wouldn't be much of a test if I gave you any warning, would it?" said Naz in a cheeky tone.

"Test this!" said Darcy eagerly as she shot several bolts of dark magic at Naz, who dodged every one with inhuman grace and agility.

Stormy tried to blast Naz with several bolts of dark lightning, while summoning a small tornado to offset her balance. Again, Naz dodged each attack, she seemed to be far more flexible than a normal human being should be.

But then Icy froze the floor underneath Naz, which caused her to slip and lose her balance. Darcy then blasted Naz off her feet with a psychic push, while Stormy lashed out with a dark lightning whip, intending to leave Naz with a 'shocking' experience.

But the whip did nothing except make Naz laugh, "Stop it! That tickles!"

"I don't get it," said a confused Stormy, "That 'electro-whip' was strong enough to make any Red Fountain spaz beg for mercy."

"You'll find that those who serve the new R'lyeh Empire are made of stronger materials than any would-be hero," said Zahidia.

"They are pretty strong," said Naz as she got up, "And very pretty to boot. You three are alright."

"You're not so bad yourself," said Icy, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Speaking of which," said Toro, "Just what is it that this new R'lyeh Empire hopes to accomplish? I mean, how are you going to take over the universe?"

"I'm curious to know that," said Darcy.

"You are right to be curious," said Zahidia, "So I'll tell you. No, I'll do one better, I'll show you."

"If you don't mind, Lady Zahidia," said Naz, "I've still a lot of work to do today. With your permission…"

"It is granted," said Zahidia, "go forth, dearest Naz, go and carry out your duties to the empire."

"I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Naz as she bowed. She then skipped out of the room.

"There goes a strange girl," said Stormy, "Wicked, but strange."

"You'll find that many of my subjects are…" said Zahidia, "What you would call, eccentric. But enough idle talk, come, there's much to see."

They followed Zahidia into the inner depths of the palace, passing several rooms filled with black-uniformed workers arrayed around various machines.

"These are just a handful of my projects," said Zahidia, "Each is important to the overall resurrection of the empire. But they pale in comparison to what I wish to show you younglings."

"How much further?" complained Stormy, "I'm not used to so much walking."

"You're just tired from getting out of the tank," said Vicky, "I asked if you wanted to rest a little longer, build up your stamina a but, but you just couldn't wait, could you, Stormy? You always were the impatient one."

"Well I'm just as tired," said Icy, "So where's this amazing thing you want to us to see, Zahidia?"

"_Lady_ Zahidia," Vicky reminded, "And we're almost there. Believe me, what you are about to see will make the trip worth while. I should know, it blew my mind when I first saw _it_."

"And just what is this _it_ that so impressed you?" Toro asked impatiently.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Darcy in an equally impatient tone.

"That is _it_," said Vicky. They had arrived out on an indoor balcony overlooking a large, large room that looked big enough to fit Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, the entire city of Magix and still have room left over. But what really drew the attention of Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro was what was in the room.

Rising from the ground was a white, gray and black structure that at first glance looked kind of like a step pyramid that was over 5000 feet tall and 10,000 feet wide at the bottom. The individual levels were riddled with large gaps that revealed strange machinery that hummed and pulsed with a malicious purple light. The outside areas that were still intact was filled with carvings and symbols that Icy, her sisters and Toro couldn't understand. But what made this even more awe inspiring was that the symbols and carvings seemed to be constantly changing and moving around the outside of the structure. It was clear, to even the lowest of dark magic users, that this was a thing of evil.

"Well?" Vicky asked, "What do you think?"

"It sure is something," said and awed Toro.

"You can say that again," said Darcy.

"It sure is something," said Stormy.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Darcy.

"Impressive," said Icy, "But what is it?"

"We call it a Construct," said Zahidia, "A device built by my ancestors when they founded the first R'lyeh Empire over 100,000 ago. As to its full purpose, we are uncertain. It was originally built long before my time, on another world. But what has been determined, is that this Construct has the power to enslave the minds of whole planets. Just think of it; once reassembled and fully charged, we will have the power to take control of the magical dimension and beyond."

"What do you mean 'reassembled'?" Darcy asked.

"When we fist found the Construct," said Zahidia, "It was in far worse shape than it is now. The exact details have been lost to history, but when the last empire fell, the Construct was partially disassembled. Someone or something had taken several pieces from the device and scattered them across the Magical Dimension. It has taken us one-hundred and fifty long years to find the Construct, relocate the Construct to Xaldo without attracting attention and track down a handful of the missing pieces. Your sister Vicky has been a valuable asset in locating several pieces, but as you can see," she gestured at the large gaps in the Construct, "We still have a long way to go."

"So you want out help in finding the missing pieces," said Icy.

"How do you know all the pieces are still there to be found?" Darcy asked, "Wouldn't the passage of time destroyed some of the pieces through decay and natural effects?"

"That's the beauty of it," said Zahidia, "The Construct cannot be destroyed by any natural means. The only force in all of creation that could have even the slightest chance of destroying the Construct, would be The Great Dragon itself at the height of its power, and that threat has been eliminated when that wretched creature created Domino, and if my sources are correct, your ancestors, The Ancestress Witches, they took care of Domino and all of it's inhabitants."

"Well," said Icy, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"If you are referring to the fairy known as Bloom," said Zahidia, "I am not concerned about her. The Ancestress Witches, while prideful and greedy to a fault, they did manage to take measures to ensure that Bloom never achieves her full powers."

"Really," said Darcy, "I didn't know the old bats had that much foresight."

"There's more," said Toro, "Isn't there."

"Indeed," said Zahidia, "My ancestors had created several Constructs by the height of the last empire. Nearly a dozen were used to enforce the empire's will on an area of space the size of the Magical Dimension. When the last empire fell, all but one of the Constructs were cast into a black hole, never to be seen again. Only the one you see here remains from old R'lyeh."

"Can't you just make more?" Stormy asked.

"We could," said Zahidia as she gazed fondly at the massive device, "If we knew how to manufacture them. No, the art of creating the Constructs was lost when the last empire fell. But once this one is completed, we'll be able to copy it's design and begin manufacturing them again. We're sure to need them, for each Construct had a limited range."

"Twelve of them would seem the right amount to control the Magical Dimension," said Darcy, "But if this one can only enslave one twelfth of the Magical Dimension, how will you take over the rest? Or at least hold onto what you control until more are built?"

"By assembling a host of darkness that will strike terror in the hearts of those who dare oppose us," said Zahidia, "You've already met some of my more loyal warriors. Others are 'recruiting' those who meet various requirements; some fill the ranks of menial labor, some are 'enlisted' for military purposes, and so on."

"And how are you 'conscripting' your employees?" Icy asked.

"Brainwashing and hypnoses are so underrated," said Vicky, "You just won't believe how few people there are who would willingly join such a massive undertaking such as this. Most would-be villains we've sough out flatly refused, they said that they didn't believe is a new R'lyeh Empire. So, since they wouldn't listen to reason, we've been forced to use more extreme methods of persuasion."

"That's only half of the empire's manpower need," said Zahidia, "A vast hoard of mindless minions will only carry the cause so far. What we need is a steady supply of life energy to restore power the Construct and our other imperial devices. That's right, we are taking the life force of people and using it to energize the new empire."

"So let me get this straight," said Icy, "You're kidnapping people from all over the cosmos, brainwashing some and sucking the life out of others, so you can recharge this huge mind control device."

"Sounds wicked," said Stormy.

"It does have a dark flair to it," said Darcy, while Toro nodded in agreement.

"Then you will join me," said Zahidia, "And restore the rightful order to the universe? Will you help me build a new R'lyeh Empire, one more powerful and grander than ever?"

"What's in it for us?" Stormy asked abruptly.

"Stormy!" hissed Vicky, "That's no way to talk to the future ruler of the universe!"

"It's quite alright, Vicky," said Zahidia, "I admit, I should have voiced what the new empire would offer such young, ambitious dark souls. What about this; I can guarantee that, once the new empire has been established, each of you will receive a minimum of eight former kingdoms to administer as you see fit."

"That's a lot of territory," said Icy as she pondered the offer, "And a lot of innocents to terrorize. But you'll have to better than that." Stormy, Darcy and Toro all nodded in agreement.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Zahidia said in a casual tone, as if talking about everyday business, "What do you say to the likes of never ending bliss and gratification? Pleasure beyond anything you can imagine."

"Tempting," said Toro as he imagined the outcome of such a deal, yet anticipated that there was more than he could think of, decided to play hard to get, "But pleasure has a tendency to get boring after a while."

"And being fawned upon like a celebrity all the time can get nerve wracking," said Darcy, even though she secretly desired the fast life of the rich and famous.

"Then how about this," said Zahidia in a darker, more eager tone, "I have access to forms of dark magic the likes of which you have never seen before; spells, enchantments and curses so powerful, so vile, so vicious, they were long ago marked forbidden and sealed away. But together, we can unlock those lost dark secrets."

"That's a very interesting offer," said a much more impressed Darcy, while Icy and the others nodded in , "But something's missing, just one thing that would seal this deal."

"Oh, how could I forget?" Zahidia asked, "Revenge. I can promise that you'll have all the time in the world to punish those who have wronged you. Just imagine; the fairy called Bloom and all her friends laid before you and at your non-existent mercy."

"Now you're speaking my language," Icy said eagerly.

"I really want make Musa scream her precious voice into shreds," said Stormy.

"Let's not forget pretty, pretty Stella," said Darcy, "I've got a few ideas to try out on her."

"And I haven't forgotten about you, Toro," said Zahidia, "I understand the pain you've been forced to shoulder. The humiliation inflicted upon you by your insult of a godfather, forcing you to wear such a disgusting name as Pantyhose Toro.

"And let us not forget all the others who laughed at your humiliation. I can promise you complete control over your former home world; Earth."

"Now I'm convinced," said Toro, already planning of ways to make his former 'tormentors' suffer, "I'll do it."

"Me too," said Icy, "I'm so in."

"Ditto," said Stormy.

"Where Toro goes," said Darcy, "I go. Count me in as well."

"Outstanding!" said Zahidia said enthusiastically, "Come now, let's not waste any more time." she clapped her hands to signal three palace attendants, "Once you younglings have been fully orientated on the new empire's procedures and protocols, we'll celebrate your initiation to the organization, after which, you shall receive your first assignment."

"Can't wait," said Stormy eagerly.

"That's the spirit," said Zahidia, "Let me be the first to congratulate you younglings," she held out her hand, "Welcome to the new R'lyeh Empire."

"We're glad to be here," said Darcy as she shook Zahidia's hand. Toro and Stormy followed suit. But when Icy shook Zahadia's hand, there was a spark of tension in the air.

"Let's get just one thing perfectly straight," said Icy in her coldest tone, "My sisters and I have been burned way too many times by those whose ambitions eclipsed our own. I speak for my whole family, including Toro, he's as much a brother as Stormy, Darcy and Vicky are my sisters. If you double-cross us, like Darkar and The Shadow Riders did, I'll turn you into a meat popsicle."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a descendent of the Ancestress Witches," said Zahidia in an equally cold tone, "And if you or anyone of your family betray me or the new empire, I'll crucify the whole lot of you, real slowly."

With that they broke the handshake, "We agree on that, at least," said Icy.

"And I do hope we can agree on more," Zahidia said in a more friendly tone, "Now, I do believe you and your siblings are due for a full tour of the palace, so off you go!"

As Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro followed a palace attendant back into the corridors, Vicky spoke to Zahidia, "I'm sorry about Icy, she can be somewhat harsh to deal with."

"No need to apologize, Vicky," said Zahidia, "I like her, she'll be an interesting addition to the fold. I'm looking forward to seeing great things from your three sisters, and the boy Toro as well."

"Me too," said Vicky, "I still regret leaving my sisters on their own, but I'm here to help them now. If you'll excuse me, I've a few 'chores' to work on."

"Very well," said Zahidia, "Go, dearest Vicky, and carry out your duty to the new empire."

"I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky. She bowed and left the balcony.

"I take it you heard everything as usual, Vo'Kar," said Zahidia.

"It is my duty to protect you, Lady Zahidia," said the massive Vo'kar as he emerged from the shadows, "Those new witches, they're dangerous."

"So are you," said Zahidia, "So are all of my subjects. But it's a necessary risk when viewing the grand scheme of things. But I appreciate your concern, Vo'kar; keep an eye on The Trix."

"I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vo'kar as he bowed then vanished back into the shadows.

Zahidia then snapped her finger for a servant, (insert finger snapping sound), "Where is Diaspro? She should have arrived and reported to me by now."

"Diaspro has arrived in the palace, Lady Zahidia," said the servant, "But she immediately returned to her laboratory after arrival. She said that she had an important experiment to finish and would report to you immediately afterward."

"Ah yes," said Zahidia, "Diaspro's work is important to the cause of the empire, so I can afford to grant her _some_ leeway, provided she brings forth the desired results."

…Elsewhere…

Diaspro entered a private room in the palace that only she had access to. She turned on the lights, slipped into a lab coat and tied her hair back with a black ribbon so it wouldn't get in the way of her work. The lights reveled top of the line computers and medical equipment, some of which are still in the experimental stage, others were marked illegal in most kingdoms.

"So good to be back," Diaspro said to herself, "That pitiful excuse of lab equipment I just had to use, it nearly made my skin crawl. But now I'm back among civilization, and not a moment to soon; so much to do, so little time." She then walked over to a metal table and picked up a vial of some sort of chemical that was contained in a non-perishing spell.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Diaspro said towards another metal table in the lab as she reached for a syringe, "I was called away on an important matter. So let's get started, shall we?"

Strapped to the table was a man kidnapped from somewhere in the Magical Dimension. Diaspro didn't care where Zahidia procured the test subject, only that she got what she needed, and others to come as well. The man was strapped to the table so he could barely move; and IV tube was inserted into his arm.

"Okay then," said Diaspro, "Let's get cracking." She pressed a button on a nearby computer, activating a recording device.

"Experiment 56," said Diaspro into the recording device, "Serum number D-10224. Test subject is a male human, age approximately 24, of average build and in excellent health. Injecting serum now," she inserted the syringe needle into the IV and pressed the plunger. Once the chemical was fully injected and absorbed into the man's body, she walked back to the computer terminal, "Preparing to activate the serum."

The terrified man on the table squirmed even harder against the restraints, babbling incoherently.

"Just relax," Diaspro said in a soothing voice that masked her malicious intent, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you," she keyed the intended command into the computer, the machines began humming louder, "In fact, since you've been such a good boy since I've been gone, you get to have a jawbreaker as a reward. Now suck it!!"

The machine activated, it's malevolent energies bombarding the man, causing him to scream with pain and terror, while Diaspro giggled insanely.

**The end of chapter 4.**

_Two princesses, both different in many ways, yet alike in troubles. Our young dragon princess seeks to comfort her friends in their time of tribulation._

**Next chapter: Layla's Angst, Stella's Woes**

'_For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Layla's Angst Stella's Woes

**Last time we watched as Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro were brought to plant Xaldo, where the insidiously beautiful Zahidia talked to them about joining up with the resurrection of the R'lyeh Empire. After seeing the beginnings of a grand plan to take over the Magical Dimension, as well as a huge mind-control device called a Construct, the four young baddies decided to join with Zahidia. Meanwhile, the mad princess Diaspro continued her malicious work, whatever it is. 'Nuff said, on with the show!**

**Chapter 5: Layla's Angst; Stella's Woes**

The first day of the new school year was as beautiful as usual for Alfea. The sun was bright and warm in a near cloudless blue sky, perfect weather as the students arrived at the front gate, eager for another year of learning to become fairies.

While waiting for Stella and Layla to arrive, Bloom thought over what Faragonda said about what happened to her on Domino. If the loss of control over her new Enchantix form is somehow linked to the curse that has Domino locked in a frozen grip, then the obvious answer would be to break the curse.

But it wasn't that simple. First of all, nobody really knows the full details of the curse the insidious Ancestress Witches placed the curse on Domino, or how they did it in the first place.

So Bloom had already resigned herself to play it safe for now; just use her normal powers until more could be learned about the curse and how to undo it.

As she waited for Layla and Stella, Bloom recognized many familiar faces coming back to Alfea, including one red-headed, freckle-faced witch who turned out to be a really nice girl. Mirta had always felt that Witches and Fairies shouldn't fight, and for her beliefs she was alienated from her fellow witches.

She tried to help Bloom one time to stop The Trix, and for that Icy turned Mirta into a pumpkin. But that didn't break her spirit. In fact, when Flora undid the curse before the final battle against the Dark Army, Mirta decided to stay at Alfea in order to better herself. As it turned out, Mirta had fairy blood in her; her mother was a witch, but her father came from a family where the women are fairies. So here Mirta was, more about her later.

**(This i had written in my Kingdom Hearts/Winx crossover, check it out for the full details)**

"Where's Layla and Stella?" Flora asked after the girls said hello to Mirta, "They should be here by now."

"They'll arrive when they arrive," said Bloom, "There's nothing we can do change that."

"Who else thinks that Stella is just being fashionably late as usual?" Musa asked in a disapproving tone.

"The odds are in her favor of such a scenario," said Tecna.

"But what could be keeping Layla?" Flora asked, "I'm worried about both of them, they did sound rather upset the last time I called them."

"There they are!" said Bloom as she pointed at the front gate, where Stella and Layla had just crossed through.

As she reached her friends, Bloom realized that they did look upset. But where as Layla looked angry enough to punch through a brick wall, Stella looked like she could start crying any second now.

Bloom thought that it probably wasn't a good time to speak to them, that Stella and Layla needed some distance, just to get adjusted to being back at school. Fortunately it was at that time that Faragonda began her usual start of the year speech.

FAST FORWARD A BIT

"Here we all are," said Musa after she and the girls were settled in at their dorm, "Back together again."

Two seconds later Stella collapsed onto the sofa and began crying, her face buried on the couch arm, while Layla began punching the wall.

"This is really awkward," said Flora.

"Indeed," Tecna agreed.

"You said it," said a familiar voice that seemed to come from out of nowhere, yet there was nobody else in the room, or so it would seem.

"Morgan!?!" exclaimed an irate Bloom.

"What!?" Morgan asked as she released her invisibility spell, "Carmen asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Well it's not exactly the sign of good friendship to have you spy on us," said Musa.

"I wasn't spying," Morgan pouted, "I was merely concealing my presence from someone who would be spying. But since I'm here, anyone want to clue me on why the two princesses are so distressed?"

"I'm curious to that as well," said Tecna.

"I think we should ask Layla first about her problem," said Flora, "Stella looks like she could be a while." Indeed, Stella was still shedding tears of anguish with no sigh of the waterworks letting up any time soon.

"Okay then," said Bloom, "Layla, um… if you keep doing that, you're going to break your hand. And I don't think Griselda would like a new hole in the wall."

Layla's rage-fueled assault on the wall had by now produced a fist-sized hole almost two inches deep. Bloom's words seemed to have calmed Layla down a bit, "No, I don't think she would like it at all."

"Then come over here and we'll sort this out," said Flora. Tecna and Morgan cast a repairing spell on the wall. Within seconds it was like new. Layla than sat down next to Flora, who gasped at the sight of Layla's mangled hand.

"Goodness!" exclaimed Tecna.

"That has to hurt like a symphony of sour notes," said Musa.

"Actually," said Layla, "It doesn't hurt at all." She then grimaced in pain as the raged-fueled adrenaline wore off, "Okay, now it does!"

"Just hold still," said Morgan as she sat on Layla's other side, "I'll take care of it," she placed one hand over Layla's injured hand and muttered a healing spell. The blue healing energy flowed into Layla's hand and began to mend itself.

"Now that you're calmed down and on the road to recovery," said Morgan, "Care to tell us what's gotten you madder than a wet goblin?"

"It's my parents," said Layla, "It's…well…have you ever been so disgusted with your parents, you just wish they would keel over and be buried already?"

"Every child has conflicts with their parents," said Tecna, "It's especially true with teenagers. You're just asserting your right to live your own life. It's part of growing up; it's perfectly normal."

"Oh this is anything but normal," said Layla in a slightly exasperated tone, "You know that Tatewaki went with me back to Andros to meet my parents, right? Well, we were hoping that my mother and father would approve of Tatewaki, in hopes that they will give their blessing for us to be married one day."

"You mean…did Tatewaki…did he pop the question?" Flora asked hopefully, while Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Morgan listened eagerly.

"Not yet," said Layla, even though Bloom could sense that Layla wish the opposite was true, "We both believe that the blessing of the families should be given first. Since Kodatchi is the only family that Tatewaki has, the only one that really counts that is, not counting their Hawaiian nut-job of a father, all we had to do was ask my parents, and guess what happed." that last part was heavy with sarcasm. It didn't take Bloom and the others to figure out what happened.

"You're not saying that your parents didn't give their blessing?" Bloom asked.

"Right on the money," said Layla.

"That's so wrong on so many levels," said Tecna.

"You and Tatewaki are so perfect together," said Flora, "Ask Stella, she'll tell you. I mean…" she nervously eyed Stella.

"It's alright, Flora," Stella sobbed, but kept her head down on the couch arm, "You're right, Layla and Tatewaki are a match made in heaven." There was a slight pause before Stella started crying again, bawling like there was no tomorrow and then some.

"Oh come here, sweetie," said Flora as she threw her arms around Stella shoulders, "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" sobbed Stella.

"I don't know," said Flora, "I don't even know what's gotten you so upset."

"Give her a minute," said Bloom, "I think she needs a bit more time to calm down. Layla, please continue."

"Right," Layla said through gritted teeth, "So, there I was with Tatewaki and my parents. They said that Tatewaki, the man I love with all my heart, my one true love, my soul mate, was an inappropriate suitor for my hand in marriage. My mom especially emphasized the fact that Tatewaki was from Earth, and neither was he a member of a noble family.

"My dad said that I could still see Tatewaki, but, and I quote, 'Only as friends, and at a distance.'"

"That's horrible," said Flora.

"It's a sin against the universe and all things right and true in it," said Morgan.

"I know," said Layla, her anger once again rising again to explosive levels, "My mom and dad may be the greatest king and queen Andros has ever seen, but they're terrible parents. They never let me do anything I liked when I was a child. It was always 'do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that, no dancing, always act like a proper lady, no socializing with the common people, no dancing!'" by now she was seriously ranting.

"We get the picture," said Morgan.

"'You know that you're not supposed to do that, Layla! You shouldn't be anywhere near the peasants, Layla! Always stand up straight, Layla! No dancing, Layla! Speak only when spoken to, Layla! Brush and floss, Layla! Where has that finger been, Layla!! No dancing, Layla!!!"

"We get it already!" shouted Morgan, "For f#ck's sake, girl, you're worse than Carmen sometimes."

"Oh, sorry," said a slightly embarrassed Layla as she began to calm down again, "Well, I was so mad at my parents, I couldn't even talk. I just stormed out of the throne room, slamming the door as hard as I could by the way, and went to my room to pack for school. Tatewaki tried to calm me down, but I barely heard anything he said.

"Finally I relaxed enough to understand him. He told me that no matter what happened, I would always be in his heart, and that nothing else mattered to him except my happiness."

"That's sweet," said Musa.

"I know," said Layla, "I so don't deserve Tatewaki, but I guess I'm stuck with him. He's back on Earth right now, he talked with his sister Kodatchi, she said that she might be able to figure out something."

"I'm sure Kodatchi would," said Bloom. She knew that Kodatchi Kuno, AKA 'The Black Rose', while completely out of her mind sometimes, was always there for her brother.

"Well that explains what put the burr in your britches, Layla," said Morgan, "But what about Stella, what has made her so woeful?"

"You think your family is dysfunctional, Layla?" Stella asked as she sat up, her eyes were red from crying so much, her makeup runny with her fallen tears, "Wait till you hear what's happened to mine."

"Just a second," said Flora, "No offense, Stella, but you look frightful."

"I know," said Stella as she used a tissue to wipe the splotched makeup from her face, "And right now I don't care."

"This is serious," said Tecna, "For something to upset Stella so much that she doesn't care about her looks."

"You'd better believe it," said Stella, "My problem started when my parents first got married. The kingdom of Solaria is made up of several noble houses, like every other kingdom. Well, my family has been the ruling family for several generations, taking our name from our sun, Solaris. My father, Radiant, was engaged to the heir of the Artemisia family, Luna, my mom.

"Everyone thought that their marriage, a union between the two most powerful noble houses of Solaria, would bring a new golden age to the kingdom. For a while it did, especially after I came around.

"Then sometime after I turned twelve things began to fall apart with my mom and dad. It seemed impossible, but they just didn't love each other any more. They were fully divorced by the time I met Bloom. Mom packed up her things and went back to her family's estate on the other side of the kingdom.

"Well, a few months ago a minor noble house came along and started rising in power; House Faust, lead by Countess Cassandra. She and my dad seemed to hit it off the second they met and have been inseparable since. Nobody said it out loud, but there are rumors that Cassandra put my father under some sort of spell, and you know what, I believe it. I mean, there's no way my father would ever fall in love with a snake of a woman like her."

"I think I know of this Cassandra Faust," said Morgan, "She's been married five or six times already, with each husband dieing from, ahem, 'mysterious circumstances.'"

"I agree, Stella," said Musa, "Your father must be under a spell of some kind."

"It's even worse," said Stella, "This is the really, really sad part. As I was getting ready to come back to Alfea, I got into a fight with my father. I kept trying to tell him that Cassandra wasn't right for him, that she only wanted him for his money and power. My father replied that he loved Cassandra, and that he was going to marry her, not only for love, but so that I would have a mother again.

"I said 'I already have a mother, her name is Luna, remember?' My father then shouted at me that he never wanted to hear that name again. I shouted back that I wouldn't stand to have mom insulted like that, and that I wouldn't stand to see him ruin his life by marrying Cassandra.

"My father responded by saying that he was the king and would marry anyone he wanted. He then rubbed in my face that is was in his power to decide who would rule the kingdom next, and that I could be tossed aside like garbage if he wanted to."

"But you're his daughter!" said Flora, "He can't cast you aside! Can he?"

"He already did," said Stella, she sounded like she was going to start crying again, "One thing lead to another, and I was kicked out of my home, my family and my kingdom."

"You've been banished?" Bloom asked in a whisper, as if barely believing what she was hearing.

"Uh-huh," said Stella as she started crying again, this time using Bloom's shoulder for support.

"It's alright, Stella," said Bloom in a comforting way, "It's alright."

"No it's not!" snapped Stella, "Not only has my father placed under a spell by that evil Cassandra and kicked me out of the kingdom, that cow Cassandra had the gall to make my father name her daughter as heir to the kingdom. Chimera Faust, the most stuck-up, self centered, fashion illiterate bitch there is. The day they make her the next Queen of Solaria is the day the universe dies!"

"That's a bold statement," said Tecna, impressed by Stella's choice of words.

"I'm serious," said Stella, "That tramp Chimera has not one scrap of compassion in her pasty body, and her hair, ugh! Could you say 'hair extensions' any louder?"

"Wait a second," said Flora, "Isn't your mother still Queen of Solaria? Doesn't she have anything to say about this?"

"My mother hasn't been seen since the engagement was announced two weeks ago," said Stella, "I went to her estate on the other side of the kingdom when it happened, but she wasn't there. Nobody has seen her. But in a way, I'm glad she went away. Cassandra, who is already skipping about like she's already the queen, has proclaimed my mother a traitor to the kingdom, and me as well. If either one of us is ever seen on Solaria again, we'll both be arrested and killed on sight."

There was a stunned silence in the dorm room, which Layla broke after a minute or so, "And I thought my summer sucked."

"You think you've got problems?" Morgan asked, "You ain't seen nothing yet. Bloom, tell them about your summer, or at least the last few days of it."

"Yeah," said Layla, "Flora said something about you having new powers or something like that."

"Well," said Bloom, "It started when our camp at the palace on Domino was attacked by ice demons."

"Again?" Stella asked.

"This time was the worst one yet," continued Bloom, "Anyway…"

...one explanation later…

"You've got your Enchantix now?" Layla asked, "That's incredible!"

"I'll bet you looked fabulous," said Stella.

"She did," said Flora, "For a minute or so."

"We think the reason I suddenly exhausted my powers is somehow related to the curse," said Bloom, "But that's all we know for now."

"So Stella has been banished from her home," said Musa, "Layla is being forced to give up Tatewaki, and Bloom is unable to use her new powers. Another typical year at Alfea."

"Indeed," said Tecna in a slightly depressed tone. Everyone did looked a little down in the dumps, except for one eager witch.

"Oh come on!" said Morgan, "What's all this moping about for? The Winx I know would figure out some outrageous idea to solve all three problems."

"I agree with Morgan," said Bloom, "We've been in some sticky situations before, and we've always pulled through. This is just another of life's curveballs being thrown at us. All we have to do is hit the ball out of the park and we'll be alright."

"You said it!" said Musa, "We'll think of something."

"Something about you, Musa," said Stella, "There's something different. New lip gloss?"

"Try again," Musa said as she touched her hair.

"Oh," said Stella, "Oh! Wow, very fashionable."

"I thought you said you wouldn't change your hair," Layla said.

"I'm entitled to try something different," said Musa.

As Layla and Stella fawned over Musa's new look, Bloom couldn't help but smile; no matter how bad the situation gets, her friends are always there for each other. And despite the problems that her friends were going through, Bloom knew in her heart that somehow they would get through this.

She and her friends were all together again, and Bloom knew that The Winx were strongest together. No matter the situation, no matter what tribulations they were faced to go through, they would face it together

**The end of chapter 5. **

_The dark souls begin their search for the artifacts that will bring about a new age of evil. Those unsuspecting ones in their path are ill prepared for the devastation awaiting them. Yet even in the darkest of night, a ray of light shines to inspire hope as two lost travelers finally find their way home._

**Next chapter: Pieces of the Puzzle**

_'For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Pieces of the Puzzle

Last time Bloom and the others welcomed back Layla and Stella from their vacations. However, the reunion of The Winx wasn't a happy one, for both princesses had problems of their own, big problems. Layla's parents have all but forbidden her from being with her one true love, Tatewaki Kuno, AKA the Blue Thunder. As for Stella, she was forced to leave Solaria when she tried to convince her father that getting married again was a big, big mistake. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: Pieces of the Puzzle**

Back on Xaldo, The Trix and Toro were finishing up their tour of the palace. They met up with Zahidia in the main hallway.

"Well girls," said Zahidia, "What do you think of my humble abode?"

"An impressive instillation," said Icy, "I especially liked the torture chambers."

"Me too," said Stormy, "Can't wait to try them out for myself."

"I thought the training and fitness rooms were a little bland," said Toro, "a wide variety of training machines, but no atmosphere, nothing to get you into the mood. But that's just my opinion."

"Well I liked the number of Farcaster portals you have," said Darcy.

"You noticed," said a slightly surprised Zahidia, "I was assured that the transition wouldn't be noticeable."

"Only to the untrained eye," said Darcy, "But I saw. I think it's wicked that you've got operations set up across many worlds, a room for each world, and each room connected to the palace by a teleportation portal."

"I didn't notice any portals," said Stormy.

"And that's why Darcy and myself do most of the thinking," remarked Icy. Stormy was about to retort, when Vicky showed up.

"Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she bowed, "I just received word, another piece of the Construct has been located, this one on Arcadium Prime."

"Excellent," said Zahidia, "You know what to do, Vicky. Oh, I do believe your sisters and their friend are up for a little adventure, you should take them with you."

"Arcadium Prime," said Icy, "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised," said Zahidia, "Arcadium Prime is a world that exists within the boundary of The Magical Dimension, yet at that same time, isn't truly a part of it. This world, and others like it, exist in and out of our reality, meaning that they simultaneously live in more than one universe."

"I don't get it," said Stormy.

"Figures," said Vicky in a slightly disappointed and annoyed tone. "Let's just say that Arcadium Prime, and many other worlds like it, are different than what you're normally used to."

"That I can understand," said Stormy.

"Same here," said Darcy, while Toro and Icy nodded in agreement.

"Good, 'cause I hope you're ready to get back to work, sisters," said Vicky, "And future brother-in-law."

"We're ready," said Icy.

"You bet your ass," said Stormy.

"Bring it on!" said Darcy and Toro at the same time.

"That's the spirit," said Vicky.

"So what else is so special about Arcadium Prime?" Stormy asked, "Any fairies that need their wings plucked?"

"I'm afraid we won't be destroying any fairies on this trip," said Vicky, "Unfortunately we'll be up against Alchemists."

"Alchemists?" Darcy asked in an annoyed and slightly nervous tone, "Well that's just f#ck$ng great!"

"Is there a problem?" Zahidia asked.

"Yeah, there is," said Darcy in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't understand," said Toro, "What's so bad about Alchemists?"

"Like the name implies," said Vicky, "Alchemists use Alchemy, a form of magic that works differently than our brand of power. I've come across one or two in my travels, they can be pretty tough to beat."

"Alchemy involves understanding the basic structure of matter," said Darcy, "Breaking down an object to it's most basic components, and then putting it back together as something else."

"So?" Toro asked, "Bring them on I say!"

"You won't be so eager to fight when the ground you're standing on has been transmuted into razor sharp spikes," said Darcy, "Or the air you're breathing has been changed into acid."

"Some Alchemists practice transmutation on living organisms," said Vicky, "And a few use Alchemy on humans. You wouldn't like it if you find out you've been merged with a frog or a snail."

"Now I know I don't want to go," said Icy.

"I so don't what to get transmuted," said Stormy. The idea of winding up with facial features of a frog or a snail didn't appeal to the two witches.

"You need not worry about Alchemists," said Zahidia. A servant then brought forward a box containing several black disks that were an inch in diameter, yet looked light as a feather. The backs of the disks were blank, but the more interesting fronts displayed the image of Cthulhu.

"These imperial icons will not only protect you from Alchemic energies," said Zahidia as the servant brought the box to The Trix and Toro, "But will also bolster your powers. The best part is that they can transfigure into whatever accessory you wish."

"Nice," said Stormy as her disk and Icy's morphed into earrings. Icy put hers on her right ear, while Stormy placed hers on her left. For Darcy her disk shifted into a ring that went on her left hand, while Toro's morphed into a belt buckle.

"Very fashionable," said Icy as she admired her reflection in a nearby mirror, "But do they work?"

"Oh they work alright," said Vicky as she pulled out the second chain around her neck, which held a Cthulhu disk.

"Any more accessories around your neck," teased Stormy, "and you'll be a hippie."

"Oh shut up," replied Vicky.

"There's another matter I wish to discuss," said Zahidia "While locating the Construct piece, you are also to locate and capture any civilians and alchemists who might benefit the new empire. The energy requirements for the Construct are enormous, so a steady supply of life energy is always a priority. And one can never have too many slaves."

"Right," said Darcy, "Find the Construct piece, kill any who get in or way, and kidnap some for devious purposes. Consider it all done."

"There is just one more thing before you leave," said Zahidia.

"Now what?" grumbled Stormy.

"While the disks can and will offer you some protection from Alchemic energies," said Zahidia, "There are a handful of Alchemists powerful enough who can break through the disks' enchantments. The same can be said for other begins of intense power throughout the cosmos. The disks will warn you if you are near one of these beings, but should you encounter one, do not engage battle. Instead, you are to flee the scene at once."

"Excuse me?" Icy asked, "I thought the whole purpose of all this was to take over the magical dimension and everything else. How are we gonna do that if we run away?"

"Because, dearest Icy," said Zahidia in a tone that resembled a teacher correcting a slow learner, "The new empire just isn't ready to take on these individuals at this time. It's that simple, we're just not ready. So again, you are not to fight these individuals."

"Okay," said Toro, "We'll be careful."

"However," said Zahidia, earning a muted grunt of annoyance from Stormy, "Do not let your caution deter you from the mission. No matter what, the Construct pieces are to be recovered at all costs, remember that."

"We will," said Vicky as she bowed, "I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia." She then noticed that The Trix and Toro weren't bowing. Quickly giving them a 'do it already!' look, Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Toro soon followed suit and bowed.

"Then go forth and carry out the will of the empire," said Zahidia. She waved her hand in a dismissive jester and left the room with her entourage.

"She sure is full of herself," said Stormy once Zahidia and her crew were out of earshot.

"I wouldn't say such things on Xaldo, Stormy," said Vicky, "the walls do have ears. You might regret it later. But yes, Zahidia is a little eccentric."

"So how are we going to find the Construct piece?" Toro asked.

"Well we know that it's on Arcadium Prime," said Vicky, "And that it's somewhere in Central, the capital city of one of the larger nations of the planet, a country called 'The State' by it's citizens. The rest will be guess work for us."

"Wonderful," said Icy sarcastically, "So we're gonna have to wander across some backwater world to find this Construct piece, lovely."

"It won't be so bad," said Vicky, "Unlike the other Construct pieces that had to be found, those were hard, especially the ones that I found."

"How many have you found?" Stormy asked.

"Two within the last month," said Vicky, "One on Solaria, the other on Andros. And that's something, considering that it has taken Zahidia and her minions over 12 years to collect just 23 pieces. I did find a few other pieces since joining the empire, but it was only within the past few months when the detection methods were improved, that things have really gotten interesting."

A short time later the four witches and dark martial artist reached a long-range teleportation portal. Making sure it was properly set for their desired destination, they stepped through.

The first thing Icy and her sisters saw about the world they arrived on was that it was rather primitive in terms of technology; gas-lights along the streets, no buildings above seven stories, and cars that ran on gasoline. Even Toro, who was born and raised on Earth, this world was all too quaint for his taste. To his eyes, Arcadium Prime resembled Earth in the 1920's.

"Would you look at this pathetic excuse for a world," said Darcy, "Not a cell phone or a PDA in sight."

"All the more easier for us," said Stormy eagerly, "Let's cause some havoc."

"Patience, dear sister," said Vicky, "We're on a mission, remember? The Construct piece comes first, then we can have some fun."

"And just where is the Construct piece?" Icy asked.

"Right across the street," said Vicky as she held her Cthulhu disk out in the manner of a scrying tool, the black disk pointing to a large marble building that was more than obviously a museum. "Easiest one we've located; when I looked for the one on Andros, I had to swim to the bottom of the ocean floor through a swarm of unhappy mermaids. I was lucky not to attract any more attention from the natives, but I sure taught those mermaids a lesson they'll never forget. And don't get me started with the trouble I had on Solaria."

"You can tell us later," said Toro, "Right now we've got other things to worry about."

The sudden appearance of four witches and one dark martial artist had attracted a large crowd of curious onlookers. At least two hundred civilians had gathered.

"What, no press?" Darcy asked as if she had been insulted, "And I thought we were famous."

"If we're not famous on this world," said Icy, a wicked glint in her cold blue eyes, "Then we'll become infamous!" With a wave of one hand she cast a spell that froze several people in place, turning them into meat popsicles. With her other hand, Icy sent a wave of razor-sharp ice shards into the crowd, killing a dozen and wounding a dozen more.

At the same time Stormy cast a tornado spell with one hand and shot several bolts of dark lighting with the other. The combined spells killed another 20 and wounding at least 30 more.

By now the civilians had realized that the newcomers were dangerous. Unfortunately this revelation came too late to prevent a panic. Those at the edge of the crowd managed to get away, but for the ones in the middle were pushed, shoved and trampled about by the ones behind them, proving that fear can turn an innocent gathering into a stampeding death trap.

"It feels so good to be bad again," said Stormy with delight.

"It's about to get better," said Darcy. She then cast a darkness curse that blinded many in the fleeing crowd, creating even more panic and chaos.

"Very nice," said Vicky, "But time is pressing. Shall we?"

"We shall," said Icy as she, Stormy, Darcy and Toro followed Vicky towards the museum. They didn't get very far, for several men who were obviously police officers arrived on the scene. They were wearing bluish gray uniforms and carried revolvers.

"Freeze!!" shouted one of the cops as they aimed their guns at the intruders.

"As you wish," Icy said idly as she turned the offending policeman into a meat popsicle.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," said Toro in a disappointed tone, "Honestly, you could have done much better."

"Oh yeah?" Icy asked in a daring tone, "I'd like to see you come up with a _cool_ line."

"Later," said Toro, "I got to go to work now." The cops, shocked at the fate of their comrade, had regained their composure and prepared to shoot.

Of course Toro wouldn't have any of that. Before any of the policemen could fire, he was among them delivering a wide combination of death blows. Before long all the cops were dead, all but one that is.

The one cop who was a little slower than the others getting there witnessed the demise of his comrades. However, none of the intruders had seen him, so he aimed his service revolver at the intruder with the gold eyeshade and pulled the trigger.

The crack of the gunshot startled Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Toro, but what was even more startling was that even though the bullet hit Vicky near the heart, it didn't penetrate her body. Rather, the bullet flattened itself upon impacting the witch, its energy spent, it fell to the ground.

Panicking, the cop kept firing until his revolver clicked empty, but he still pulled the trigger, he was that afraid.

As before, the fired shots hit Vicky but didn't even leave a mark. As if picking up a flower, Vicky bent down and retrieved the six spent rounds. She looked at them as if they were marbles.

"I don't get it," said Darcy, her voice mixed with awe and surprise, "I didn't sense a shield spell, and there's no way you could have psycho-flexed those bullets without my sensing it. Just what have you been up to over the years, Vicky?"

"I'm afraid that's one secret I'm not ready to tell you, dear sister," said Vicky. As if tossing pebbles into a pond, Vicky flicked the spent bullets back to where they came from. However, that simple wrist flick had enough power to cause the bullets to slam into the terrified cop and exit out his back. He fell over dead as a doornail.

"Damn, girl, you are strong," said an impressed Toro.

"You think that's cool," said Vicky, "You ain't seen nothing yet." It was then that Vicky noticed that one of the bullets had torn a small rip in her jacket.

"That son of a bitch!" spat Vicky as she glared at the slain cop, "My favorite jacket!" She snapped her fingers, (insert finger snapping sound) and the body burst into black flames which consumed the deceased policeman within seconds, leaving only a pile of ashes which blew away with the wind.

"Wow!" said an awed Stormy, "She is strong."

"Let me guess," said Icy in a slightly suspicious tone, "Another secret you're not ready to give up." There was something weird about those flames, weird and a bit familiar, but Icy couldn't put her finger on it.

"Right in one, Icy," said Vicky, "But enough fooling around, let's go."

They reached the museum without any further interruptions, having cleared the streets of any potential victims, much to Stormy's disappointment. Inside it was a typical museum, complete with historical artifacts and books.

Darcy and Toro quickly dispatched several security guards who tried to be a hero, while Stormy and Icy went to town blasting several priceless ancient pieces and books, just for the heck of it.

Vicky meanwhile was interrogating one of the museum curators as to where the Construct piece was. She knew that the helpless, terrified man had no information, but she still enjoyed scaring him half to death.

"Where is it?" Vicky asked as she used her magic to hoist the curator upside down.

"I don't know what you're talking about!!" exclaimed the curator, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Don't play games with me," said Vicky as she used a low level torture spell to make the curator cry out in pain, "The sooner you tell me where it is, the sooner it'll all be over."

"I don't even know what you're looking for!?!" shouted the curator.

"The Construct piece, you moron!" spat Vicky, "Where is it?"

"That what now?" the curator asked in a confused tone.

"I guess you do know nothing," Vicky said idly, "what a senseless waste," as if tossing litter into a trash can, she sent the poor man crashing into the wall, killing him instantly.

"Okay then," said Vicky, getting her sister's and Toro's attention, "That's enough fooling around for now, time to get down to brass tax." Holding her Cthulhu disk in one hand, Vicky cast a locator spell, using the disk again as a scrying tool. The disk pointed towards the inner vaults of the museum.

One of the vaults, marked 'Unknown,' was secured by a simple rotary lock, which Stormy blasted off easily. Inside the vault were rows upon rows of weird looking objects, but Vicky followed the pull of the disk to one particular object, a white stone the size of a basketball but shaped roughly and at odd angles. Carved onto one side was the same strange symbols that covered the Construct back on Xaldo, while another side had the Cthulhu symbol engraved on it.

"You sure this is it?" Toro asked.

"What do you think?" Vicky asked in a smug tone. The proximity of her Cthulhu disk to the object had caused the symbols to glow and shift across its surface.

"Not too shabby," said Vicky as they headed to the museum exit, with Toro carrying the Construct piece, "Not shabby at all."

"How come I have to carry this thing?" Toro asked in a slightly strained tone. Despite it's relatively small size, the Construct piece felt like it weighed half a tone, if not heavier. Toro had carried heavier loads, but only for short distances.

"Because you're so big and strong," said Darcy in a sweet, admiring tone that was all too fake, but it had the desired effect on Toro, "You wouldn't want us girls to break a nail, would you?"

They reached the doors and went back outside to find hundreds of soldiers and various men and women wearing blue, military style coats. The soldiers were armed with automatic rifles, while some of the blue coated ones carried large caliber pistols. A few others carried primitive RPG launchers.

"Open fire!!" shouted one of the soldiers. The air was filled with the roar of thousands of bullets shooting at Vicky and her group, as well as the roar of a dozen or so rocket propelled grenades.

The elder Trix merely raised her hand and cast a shield that deflected the bullets and grenades away from her family and potential brother-in-law. Most of the shots ricocheted into the air and nearby buildings, while some found their way back to the shooters. One or two of the explosives detonated among the soldiers, while a few more found their way into buildings. The rest detonated harmlessly in the air.

"Cease fire!!" ordered one of the blue coated ones. The shooting stopped as several more wearing blue coats stepped forward.

"I'll bet they're Alchemists," said Icy.

"You're all too correct, dear sister," said Vicky. One of the Alchemists, who wore white gloves with red symbols stitched onto the backs, clapped his hands and placed his hands onto the ground. Yellow energy lines crackled across the ground and shot at Stormy. Before the witch could react, the energy lines converged around her and produced a large explosion.

But Stormy was alright. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, there she stood, looking both scared and confused, but completely unharmed.

"Oh, I'm okay," said Stormy in a tone that showed her surprise at the effective protection of the Cthulhu disk. She then regained her composure and shot a bolt of dark lighting at her would be killer.

Icy followed up by freezing two more Alchemists before they could react, while Darcy blinded two more.

But then the remaining Alchemists and soldiers parted their formation, revealing one very tall, very muscular, very bald Alchemist with a bright blond handlebar moustache.

"You five," said the Alchemist in a strong, deep voice, "Whoever you are, I suggest you surrender and answer for what you have done."

"Tempting," said Vicky in a playful tone, "But no thanks."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, young lady," said the tall Alchemist, "Despite your abilities, you are obviously outmatched."

"Oh yeah?" Toro asked in a daring tone, "And just who the hell do you think you are to think you can stop us from doing what we want?"

"Who am I?" the tall Alchemist asked as he put a pair of metal gauntlets on his hands, the gauntlets engraved with what Vicky would later identify as Alchemic symbols, "Who am I indeed. Permit me to introduce myself; Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong! The Strongarm Alchemist!!"

From the ranks of soldiers and Alchemists came a chanting of 'Strongarm! Strongarm!'

"Really?" Toro asked, "Well then, my name is Toro the Destroyer, and I can kick your scrawny, mediocre ass any day of the week!" He set the Construct piece down near Vicky, "Watch that for me, will you? This won't take long."

From the ranks of soldiers and Alchemist came hushed statements of 'He called Strongarm scrawny,' 'He called Strongarm mediocre,' and 'He's in for it now.'

"'Scrawny'!?" exclaimed Armstrong, "'Mediocre'?! I'll show you who's scrawny and mediocre!!" he ripped off the top of his coat, revealing enough muscle for more than four men.

"Oh that's just gross," said a sickened Icy.

"That makes me want to throw up," said Stormy, who was looking a little green in the face.

"This perfectly sculpted form," said Armstrong as he flexed, "This symbol of male perfection, is the product of a training regimen passed down through generations of the Armstrong family. Look at it! Look at it and tell me again that I'm scrawny and mediocre! Well? Am I?! AM I!?!"

"I don't care if you've got more muscle than every Hollywood action star put together," said Toro as he stretched for the inevitable fight, "I'm still gonna kick your ass into next week."

"Such bullheadedness will be the end of you, young one," said Armstrong, "So be it!!" He then punched the ground, the engraved gauntlets sending Alchemic energy through he concrete of the street at Toro. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting impaled by several spikes that erupted from the ground where he was standing.

Just as Toro landed, he had to jump again to avoid another eruption of spikes. This time when he landed, he barely had enough time to jump out of the way to avoid Armstrong's punch, a blow that would have taken the head off of a lesser man.

Armstrong threw another Alchemy enhanced punch at Toro and missed as Toro sidestepped, who then delivered a counter kick to the Alchemists' midsection. The Alchemist barely noticed the blow as he threw more punches at Toro.

For the next few minutes the fight progressed as such; Toro would avoid Armstrong's' punches, yet none of Toro's attacks had any noticeable effects on the muscular Alchemists.

But then Toro stepped on a piece of loose concrete and overbalanced. This gave Armstrong the opening he needed to deliver a devastating punch to Toro's chest, sending the dark fighter crashing to the ground several yards away.

"Oh dam!" exclaimed Icy.

"That's it," said Stormy, "He's finished."

"Your lack of faith in my boyfriend is disappointing," said Darcy, "He's alright."

"No offense, little sister," said Vicky, "But…"

"But nothing," said Darcy as she pointed at Toro, who was getting up. The dark martial artist didn't look hurt, just covered in dust and small pieces of concrete. Then he noticed a cut on his chest where Armstrong punched him. The assembled soldiers and other Alchemists cheered, ecstatic that Armstrong had drawn first blood.

But Toro didn't care. He touched his fingers at the cut, which would be completely healed in a few hours, brought the bloody fingertips to his lips and licked at the blood.

"Not bad," said Toro eagerly, "But let's see you do that again!" He charged at Armstrong, only to be knocked down twenty seconds later.

"Now would be a good time to pull out the stops, darling," Darcy called out to Toro as he picked himself up again.

"Not just yet, my precious," Toro called back, "I'm not ready yet, I think I can handle this pathetic wimp without the use of my gift."

"What gift is he talking about?" Vicky asked as Toro got knocked down again, then got back up for some more.

"That's right," said Stormy, "You don't know about Toro's curse."

"All the other Earth losers call it a curse," said Icy, "But for our Toro, he calls it a divine gift."

"I still don't get it," said Vicky.

"It's a long story," said Darcy. Indeed, how could she tell her older sister of Toro's gift without telling the whole story? A story that started when Toro was only a few minutes old, and was baptized in one of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo.

"You sure you can handle it?" Darcy asked after Toro got knocked down for the fourth time.

"Come to think of it," said Toro, "It would really put the fear of hell into these fools. Alright, I'll do it." He then glared at Armstrong, "Hey, muscle freak! Check this out!!"

During their time wandering the outer reaches of the magical dimension, Darcy had helped Toro gain some control over his curse to that he can change back and forth without needing to get splashed with hot or cold water. Concentrating on his inner darkness, Toro transformed into a monstrous creature that was a cross between a yeti, a bull, an eel, a crane and an octopus.

The transformation and sudden appearance of such a monster had caused many of the soldiers to panic and retreat, some of them shouting 'He's a chimera!!' and 'That guy's a homunculus!!'

"I care not what manner of creature you are!" exclaimed Armstrong, "I will stop you no mater what!!" He charged at Toro. The transformed martial artist roared and rushed at the oncoming Alchemist. They met halfway in the street, or rather, Toro grabbed Armstrong with his octopus tentacles and threw him into a nearby building. The force of impact caused the building to collapse.

At he sight of their champion defeated, the remaining soldiers and Alchemists panicked and tried to get away from the area, while Toro went on a rampage destroying one nearby building after another.

"I think our work here is done, sisters," said Vicky, "Or, it will be in a minute." She raised one hand and chanted a spell. Several small beams of purple light shot from her hand and sought out targets among those fleeing. The beams hit their targets, but did no damage. In fact, nobody even noticed that they were hit.

"What was that about?" Icy asked.

"I just tagged some victims," said Vicky, "That spell I used marked anyone within range that meet the requirements for the empire's energy needs. When we go back to Xaldo, those marked will teleport with us, but they'll wind up in a more 'interesting' place, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean," said Stormy.

"Of course you don't," said Vicky in a slightly disappointed tone, "I'll explain when we get back."

Darcy, meanwhile, was in the process of getting Toro to calm down and revert back to his human form. When he was back to normal, Toro looked at the devastation wrecked upon the city; at least twenty buildings were demolished, while dozens of fleeing civilians were either trampled or ripped apart.

"One of my better works, don't you think?" he asked. It should be noted that Toro's new skill at controlling his curse allowed his clothes to remain intact upon his return to his human form.

"On a scale of 1 to 10," said Darcy, "I'd give this a 7."

"_Only_ 7?" Toro asked, his voice full of mock hurt.

"Well," said Darcy, "Maybe 8, or at least 7.5."

"You're such a tease," said Toro, "And I like it." They kissed lustfully.

"Since when have they been so lovey-dovey?" Stormy asked in a disgusted tone.

"We were dead for a while," said Icy who was also disgusted by this, "They had plenty of time to get close. Oh get a room, you two!!"

"I have to agree," said Vicky, "It's time we left this outhouse of a planet."

"To be continued?" Toro asked as he and Darcy walked back to the others.

"Without a doubt," said Darcy as she admired Toro's backside as he bent down to retrieve the Construct piece. Both dark souls grinned in anticipation of the 'fun' to come.

They teleported back to Xaldo, arriving in the main hallway, where Zahidia was waiting for them.

"Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she bowed, "I present to you another piece of the Construct," she held up the artifact.

"Outstanding!" Zahidia said with much pleasure and satisfaction, "One step closer to ruling all." she signaled for a servant, "Take this to the assembly room, our engineers will know what to do with it." The servant bowed, called for another to bring over a special cart that easily carried the Construct piece out of the room.

"I also wish to report," continued Vicky, "That I tagged at least three score civilians and soldiers that can serve the needs of the empire. They should be arriving in the dungeons as we speak for processing."

"Splendid," said Zahidia, "Well done, Vicky. Well done, all of you. Tell me, were there any unforeseen difficulties?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," said Stormy.

"These Cthulhu disks really worked," said Icy, "Some of those Alchemists were good at what they did, but we were better."

"We did meet one Alchemist who was harder to deal with," said Darcy, "But Toro dear removed the problem, didn't you?"

"He was strong, that one," said Toro as he rubbed a still tender spot where Armstrong hit him, "But what he had in sheer power, he lacked in strategy. But in the end, I proved to be the better."

"Again, splendid," said Zahidia, "You younglings have outdone yourselves, and on your first assignment no less. I'm sure you will appreciate some of the finer creature comforts my home provides."

"Now you're speaking my language," said Stormy.

"If there isn't anything else that you need me for, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky.

"Nothing that comes to mind at this time, Vicky," said Zahidia.

"There is something I'd like to clear up," said Toro, "When those pathetic innocents were running away from me, they called me a chimera and a homunculus. I get it that some of them thought I was a chimera, I guess that's what I am in my other self. But what's a homunculus? Is that even a word?"

"It's a word alright," said Vicky, "From what I know of Alchemy, a homunculus is an artificial human created when someone is stupid enough to use Alchemy in order to bring the dead back to life. But why they thought you were such a creature, that I don't know."

"Some homunculi possess strange and bizarre abilities," said Zahidia, "Some are shape shifters, others can use their own bodies as weapons. I admit I'm not as learned on the subject as others would be, I tend not to use homunculi in my projects, they tend to act on their own without any regard for authority other than their own. But enough about that, you younglings have earned some pleasure time."

"Any time is pleasure time," said Toro as he swept Darcy into his arms, "Especially when we're together." with Darcy giggling like a lust-filled schoolgirl, they went off for some alone time.

"Those two are gonna make me throw up," said Icy. It was then that her stomach rumbled, as well as Stormy's.

"I just realized," said Stormy, "we've been alive for nearly two days, and we haven't eaten anything."

"I'm so hungry I could eat the ass of a dead dragon," said Icy boldly.

"I wouldn't be so eager to eat any part of a dead dragon," said Vicky, "But I do know a shortcut to the palace kitchens."

"That makes up for everything," Stormy said adoringly as she and Icy followed Vicky to a well-earned feast.

"Satisfied, Vo'kar?" Zahidia asked as her lizardman bodyguard emerged from the shadows.

"Not quite yet, Lady Zahidia," said Vo'kar, "True, the new ones did recover one Construct piece, but that was only one, and I'm sure that it was luck that played a major factor in their success. There are still many to find, and luck isn't a certain factor."

"True," said Zahidia, "I admit, I'm curious as to how long their luck will hold out."

…Arcadium Prime, The State, Central, a few hours later…

The area around the museum had been cordoned off by the police and soldiers. Several Alchemists wearing badges that marked them as forensic experts were examining the scene for any clues as to the identity of the intruders.

At that time several official looking cars pulled up to the perimeter of the crime scene. About half a dozen army officers in blue uniforms stepped out, displayed their identification badges to the guards, and entered the area. At the lead of the newcomers was a man with short, jet black hair, a pale face, wearing white gloves and a patch covering his left eye.

"Where is he?" asked the man with the eye patch.

"Over here, sir," said one of the guards. He lead the newcomers over to where several medics were attending to Armstrong, he was relatively unharmed, just shaken.

"General Mustang!" said Armstrong as he stood to attention and saluted, "I had heard that you were back in Central, and may I be the first to congratulate you on your reinstatement."

"It's nothing to brag about, Alex," said Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, "Not now anyway. I see that you're alright."

"Nothing hurt but my pride," replied Armstrong, "That creature, whatever it was, was no homunculus, or a chimera, not one that we're familiar with."

"It's worse than that," said Mustang, "From what I heard, the intruders that attacked the city today, some of the forensic experts are speculating that they were from another world, and I'm starting to agree with them."

"If that is true," said Armstrong, "Then what can we do about it? This atrocity must be avenged!"

"It will," said Mustang, "That I promise, whoever is responsible is going to pay dearly." Just then one soldier handed Mustang a message, "It can't be!"

"What is it?" Armstrong asked.

"It would seem," said Mustang, "That this day is just full of surprises. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to Resembool."

"Resembool!?" Armstrong asked, "You mean…?!"

…Resembool, one hour earlier…

Winry Rockbell sat back from the latest batch of Auto-Mail she and her grandmother had been working on today. She sighed at all the hard work accomplished, but for some reason her heart just wasn't in it recently. Publicly she would deny any knowlege of that reason, but in her mind and heart she knew the truth.

Just then she notices something outside the window. There in the front yard, was a large glowing Alchemic symbol.

Hoping against hope that this was what she thought it would be, she ran downstairs and outside, just as the glowing lines faded. In their wake were two individuals. The first was tall with short cropped dark blond hair with a ponytail. He had bright hazel eyes. He wore a red coat over a black shirt and trousers.

The other was somewhat shorter, with lighter blond hair and the same hazel eyes. He wore a brown coat over a white shirt, light brown vest and trousers.

"What now, Brother?" the taller one asked, "Where are we?"

"I'm more worried about 'when' we are, Al," said the shorter one. Just then he noticed the house and girl, "Al, is that…?"

"Edward Elric," said Winry, "Is it really you?"

"Winry," said the shorter one.

"Ed," said Winry, before her face contorted with rage, "You dumb bastard!!" Quick as lighting, she reached into her shoulder bag and threw a wrench at the shorter one; the chrome tool impacting him in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Brother!!" exclaimed the taller one.

"No doubt about it, Al," said the smaller one in a dazed tone as a huge lump formed on his head, "We're finally home."

Edward 'Ed' Elric. Older brother. Age: 22

Alphonse 'Al' Elric. Younger brother. Age: 21, but looks 17.

**The end of chapter 6.**

_As the young dragon princess and her friends continue their academic studies, a call for help emanates from the home of the water princess. The forces of light and darkness shall clash once again._

**Next chapter: The Tides of Sorrow**

'_For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tides of Sorrow part1

Last time we saw as Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro were given their first assignment in the new R'lyeh Empire. Teaming up with Vicky, they traveled to Arcadium Prime, a world boasting a large population of Alchemists. They arrived in the capital city of one of the larger nations and proceeded to wreck havoc and chaos on their way to recovering one of the missing Construct pieces. After making some vengeful enemies, the Trix and Toro returned to Xaldo with their prize. Unknown to the dark ones, two heroes have at last returned to their world. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: The Tides of Sorrow part1**

"Bloom," said Flora, "Hey, Bloom, is there anyone in there?"

"Huh?" said a slightly dazed Bloom, "Oh, Flora, I guess I spaced out there just now."

"That's understandable," said Tecna, "Considering what's happening in the next room."

Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Musa sat outside the throne room of the royal palace of Andros, trying not to be disturbed by the shouting coming from the other side of the door. Try as they might, Bloom and her friends couldn't completely block out the unpleasant argument between Layla and her parents.

Family strife was the last thing on Bloom's mind earlier that day as she and the Winx partook in their first full week of class at Alfea, and with it more schoolwork than before.

But things weren't all study-study for Bloom and her friends. For one thing, she texted Sky whenever possible, while Stella and the others kept in contact with their respective boyfriends, who were off-world on separate assignments for their respective homeworlds. Sky and the boys responded in kind when they could, never staying out of contact for more than a few hours.

Another thing that made things brighter around Alfea was the fact that Mirta, a witch who befriended Bloom and wound up spending several weeks as a pumpkin, got her wings over the summer.

As it turns out, Mirta, who decided to take classes at Alfea after the initial defeat of The Trix, is biologically half a fairy, that is, according to the DNA experts. Elise discovered this just before the final battle against The Dark Army, so when The Trix were defeated and everything was returning to normal, Mirta asked to stay at Alfea to help develop her fairy powers, and both Griffin and Faragonda said yes.

Bloom and the girls tried not to laugh as Mirta experimented with her recently discovered wings. True, witches are more adapt at flying with the use of the mind, and Mirta was no eagle herself, but she had fun learning to fly with wings.

Yes, things were going great for Bloom, despite the fact that her powers weren't as reliable as before, and that she was separated from her one true love. But despite that, Bloom felt confident that things would turn out alright as they always did.

But then one week after term began, Layla received an urgent message from her homeworld of Andros; some dark force was mutating the native mermaids of the ocean.

"This is horrible," said Layla, "The mermaids and humans of Andros live in a symbiosis existence; what effects one race effects the other. If something isn't done to help the mermaids, it'll only be a matter of time before things on Andros begin to fall apart at the seams."

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Bloom asked, "Let's go!"

Yet it wasn't as simple as that. First of all they had to get permission from Faragonda to take an academic leave of absence for an unknown length of time, which was twice as hard since a test was coming up.

Stella did suggest that they just go anyway and deal with the consequences later. Had this been one of her earlier years at Alfea, Bloom would have agreed. Yet all that had happened had left the mark of patience and maturity on Bloom, so she decided to reason with the headmistress.

Faragonda eventually agreed once Layla explained that this was a call for help from her parents. The headmistress of Alfea did have one condition; they could go to Andros, provided that the girls take the test once they return from the mission.

But then Griselda had her say. Apparently, Stella didn't complete her summer assignments. Stella professed that she had a very good reason for not doing her homework.

Stubborn as ever, Griselda refused to concede; "family strife is no excuse for academic slouches, Miss Stella. You are not to leave school grounds until you are caught up with your classmates, and that's final!"

Stella tried pleading her case with Faragonda, but the headmistress had to agree with Griselda on this; "Bloom and the others completed their summer homework. I'm sorry, Stella, but this is one mission you'll have to sit out."

At this Stella was distraught; not only for being separated from her friends, but having to be stuck at school to catch up on homework, with Griselda no less, it was almost more than she could take. But Bloom assured her friend that it would be alright, and that she and the girls would be back in no time to help out.

An hour later Bloom and the others teleported to Andros, where they were greeted by Layla's parents, the king and queen of Andros. At first things were civil between parents and daughter; the former informing the later and her friends of how the situation with the mermaids began:

About a month ago a strange woman appeared on Andros, apparently looking for something in the world-spanning ocean. Nobody knew who this woman was, where she came from or what she was looking for. What was known was that her overall appearance and energy resonations marked her as a witch. Yet she didn't cause any trouble, nor did she ask for any help in her search. Despite her seemingly non-threatening mannerism, the strange witch was watched at all times from a distance.

Eventually she found whatever it was she was looking for, then dropped something into the waters and vanished as mysteriously as she came. Two days later the first mutated mermaids were sighted. These mutated mermaids, now labeled as hagfish, attacked anything that tried to get close.

At first there were only one or two at a time, then four in a group, then a dozen, than scores were appearing all over the planet. The rate of mutations was increasing exponentially. It was estimated that before the next month was out, the entire mermaid race of Andros would have mutated into hagfish.

Thus far no one had been able to get close enough to a hagfish to examine one, so nobody had any idea as to the cause of the mutations. But there was one unified suspicion; The strange witch was somehow responsible.

Bloom assured Layla's parents that, whatever the cause of the mutation, the remaining mermaids would be saved, while those afflicted with the mutations would be eventually cured. Layla's parents were relieved at Bloom's confidence.

But then Layla's mother, the queen, had to bring up the subject of Layla still going out with Tatewaki. This lead to Layla shouting at her mom and dad, and them shouting at her. So there Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna were, sitting outside the throne room, waiting for all the shouting to stop.

"How long have they been at it?" Musa asked.

"Nearly an hour," said Tecna as she checked her wrist computer, "In about seven seconds…yes, one hour exactly and counting."

"This is just wrong," said Flora, "Parents and their children shouldn't fight like this."

"Well if you can figure out how to convince Layla's mom and dad to accept her choice of boyfriend," said Musa, "I'll be all for it, 'cause I've got nothing."

"I can't seem to draw a solution to Layla's predicament either," said Tecna.

"I'm sure we'll figure out how to help Layla," said Bloom, "And Stella. But first thing's first; we need to help the mermaids."

Just then Bloom heard Layla shouting louder than before; "It's my god-dammed life! I'll love whoever I want to love, and you can't change that! Now if you'll excuse me, my friends and I have some mermaids to save!" With that Layla stormed out of the throne room.

"Umm…" said Flora as she and the others followed Layla towards the palace entrance.

"I wouldn't talk to her just yet," said Tecna, "I'm sure Layla wishes to be alone for a while."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Layla, her voice had taken on a slight rasp from all the shouting.

"You don't sound fine," said Musa.

"Well I feel fine," assured Layla as she gave her friends a reassuring smile, but on the inside she was still seething with rage.

"I doubt that," said Bloom, "look, Layla, you and your parents, you need help."

"What my parents need is to get off my back," said Layla through gritted teeth, "They don't get it that I'm not a little girl anymore, and that I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't care about proper royal behavior, especially the parts about who I can and can't date. I love who I love, but mom and dad just don't get it."

"Well you still need to work this out," said Musa, "Otherwise you'll end up like Stella and get yourself banished."

Over at Alfea, Stella was trudging her way through the missed homework, under Griselda's strict supervision of course, when she suddenly sneezed.

"Is there something the matter, Stella?" Griselda asked in an accusing tone.

"No, Ms. Griselda," said Stella. She didn't say it out loud so as not to incur Griselda's wrath, but Stella knew that someone, somewhere, was talking about her.

Back on Andros, Bloom and the others kept trying to get Layla to see reason, but Layla remained stubborn on the subject of her parents. Sensing that they wouldn't get anywhere right now, Bloom and the others decided to let the subject go, for now.

They took a hover-transport out to an island outpost 500 miles from the main island chain where the majority of the land dwellers resided. It was near this island, hardly anything more than a rock about the area of a football field, that the largest concentrations of hagfish had been sighted.

The transport dropped Bloom and the girls off onto the island at a makeshift landing port. The pilots were more than reluctant to stay on the island, since there were reports of hagfish attacking anything made of metal. But Layla assured the nervous pilots that they would be properly compensated for overtime and work-related hazards, "Just send the bill to my mom and dad," said Layla with more than a hint of malice.

The island had just three buildings; a communications hut with a satellite link to the palace, a bunkhouse that also served as a kitchen and a infirmary, and a medium sized laboratory, set up to study deep-sea life in a nearby volcanic trench.

It was as the girls approach the lab building that someone came out. Said someone was a girl about 17 or 18, as tall like Bloom and the others, had waist length orange hair done up in pigtails, had brown eyes and wore a blue and green shirt and pants.

"That must be one of the research assistants," said Bloom. But apparently Layla recognized the girl.

"Ann!!" Layla shouted joyfully.

"Layla!!" shouted the girl in an equally joyful tone. The two girls embraced like old friends, which they were.

"So that's the one who taught our Layla how to dance," said a smiling Musa, "Cool." Bloom and the others were also smiling at the sight of Layla finally happy again.

Yes, this was Layla's childhood friend Ann, whom Layla met and learned to dance from. Their brief friendship was ended when Ann had to move away when the girls were 12; Layla never saw Ann since, until now.

"It's been so long," said Layla after properly introducing Ann to Bloom and the others, "Where have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I've been right here on Andros," said Ann, "studying the sea life. Aside from dancing, I hope to be a marine biologist, as well as a marine physician."

"A doctor who specializes in aquatic medicine," said Tecna, "very prodigious."

"It is," said Ann, "I've learn so much since I began my studies," her expression then grew grave, "But it'll all be for nothing if the mermaids can't be helped."

"That's what we're here to do," said Bloom in a reassuring tone.

"We'll help the mermaids," said Layla, "I promise."

"I know you will," said Ann,

"So how is this mutation spreading?" Tecna asked.

"Like a virus," said Ann, "It started when that strange witch dropped that thing into the ocean before she left. Nobody managed to get a good look at it, but apparently whatever the object was, it possessed some sort of energy that infused itself with the first living thing that touched it; a mermaid."

"I didn't see it, but it took less than an hour for the first mermaid to mutate. After that the hagfish sought out another mermaid and bit her. An hour later that mermaid turned into a hagfish. Everyone who got near her was bitten and became another hagfish. Naturally some tried to reason with the mutations, but the hagfish are like wild animals and attack anything that gets too near. Before anyone knew it, we had a genuine epidemic."

"Looks like whoever was responsible has seen one too many zombie movies," said Bloom.

"How can you make a connection between the walking dead and what's happening right now?" Tecna asked.

"I think it's the fact that the hagfish spread the mutation by biting," said Musa.

"Exactly," said Bloom.

"What about humans?" Tecna asked, "What happens if a hagfish bites a human?"

"We're not really sure," said Ann, "Only one human has been bitten so far, and that man is no longer among the living."

"The mutation is fatal to humans?" a shocked Flora asked.

"Maybe," said Ann reluctantly, "The man who was bitten, he didn't wait for the effects of the mutations to take place."

"He killed himself," said Bloom gravely as she guessed what happened, "Before he could change."

"I'm afraid so," replied Ann.

"This is horrible!" said Layla.

"You're telling me," said Ann, "I've been here at the front lines almost since this started. The rest of the research staff left when their colleague bought the farm, so I've been pretty much been here myself."

"We'll you're not alone anymore," said Layla.

"So now what do we do?" Flora asked.

"Well, before my cowardly comrades abandoned ship," said Ann, "they set things up so that the outbreak would be contained, sort of," said Ann, "They set up a large force field in this part of the ocean, as well as in several other areas where hagfish had been sighted. We're not sure if all were contained, but a lot were.

"At the same time, I managed to get several mermaids out of harms way before they could be infected, but there's still so many in danger. I'm afraid that many more will be lost before we can fully halt the mutations."

"Then the next step is to stop the mutations and reverse it," said Bloom, "Here's how I see it; we'll find the nearest group of hagfish."

"Already on that," said Ann as she pulled out a GPS tracker, "We were lucky to put a homing beacon on one of them. There's a small group of hagfish about 3.5 miles to the west."

"Perfect," said Tecna, "if we can isolate one, I can scan it to determine exactly what is causing the mutations. From there I can extrapolate a means to reverse said mutations."

As the girls were discussing the more detailed aspects of the plan, something drew Bloom's attention to the north. She wasn't sure what it was, but her instincts were telling Bloom that there was something terrible beyond the horizon.

"Are you spacing out on us again, Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Huh? Oh!" said Bloom, "I'm sorry, it's just that… what's out there, to the north?"

"To the north?" Ann asked, "Nothing but open water for over 10,000 miles."

"That's not exactly true," said Layla, "I once heard that there's an island that's constantly under guard. On that island is a sealed portal that's connected to a maximum security prison; Omega."

"Omega," said Tecna as she ran a search on her wrist computer, "_'The Omega Prison Dimension, a world sealed off from the Magical Dimension in order to contain the worst of the worst, the most vile of villains.'_"

"Sounds creepy," said Musa.

"Indeed," said Tecna, "those criminals who are unlucky enough to be sentenced to Omega are placed in cryogenic sleep and dumped onto the planet, forever."

"They just leave them on the planet?" Flora asked, "Frozen alive? Forever?"

"I just said forever," remarked Tecna, "a handful have the barest of luck to receive a numbered sentence. I believe a fair number of Shadow Riders who were captured were sent to Omega; one of them was given 1,500 years in exchange for information on the headquarters of The Shadow Riders."

"This doesn't make sense," said Bloom, "Why put a portal to a prison full of the most dangerous criminals in the known universe on a planet full of nice people?"

"I've asked that myself," said Layla, "when was younger. You know what my mom said when I asked that? She said, 'children should be seen, not heard.'"

"I remember that," said Ann, "You told me about it after we met. It took me almost an hour to get you to stop crying."

"I know," said Layla, her voice mixed with anger, sadness and overall bleakness.

"We can reminisce about the past later," said Bloom, "Right now we've got some mermaids to help."

"When you're right, Bloom, you're right," said Layla. She then faced her friend, "Ann, we'll save the mermaids, I promise."

A minute or so later Bloom and the others were transformed and ready. Bloom, remembering what Faragonda told her, had to focus a bit harder to remain in her normal fairy mode and not tap into her Enchantix.

"I'm locked in on the signal," said Tecna as she linked the GPS tracker with her wrist computer, "The hagfish have turned southeast. We can catch them in less than half an hour."

"We will help the mermaids, Ann," said Layla again as she, Bloom and the others took flight. With that they flew towards the hagfish.

It didn't take them long to find their quarry. The patch of ocean the girls were flying over was dotted with small islands, barely more than rocks sitting above the waves, ranging in size from a table to a rooftop of a small house.

Swimming around these rocks were the hagfish. From a distance the results of the mutations repulsed Flora and Musa, and once they got closer, Bloom, Tecna and Layla were also disgusted.

The mutations had inflicted the once beautiful mermaids with reptilian attributes; scale-like skin all over, webbed hands that ended in razor sharp claws, and snake-like heads with needle-sharp teeth.

"Whoever's responsible for this is going to pay," said Layla grimly, "I know some of those poor creatures." she pointed at several of the hagfish who were wearing shell-like armor, "Those are the elite mermaid guard, who are charged in protecting the Omega Gate."

"We'll help them," said Flora as she put her hand on Layla's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"First we need to find out whatever was done to them," said Bloom.

"Easier said than done," said Musa. The hagfish had realized that Bloom and the others were there. Many of the mutated mermaids were trying to get at them by jumping out of the water. Bloom and the girls were well over 50ft above the waves, but that didn't deter the hissing hagfish from trying to bite them.

"I've got an idea," said Bloom, "Layla, can your morphix contain one of them?"

"I think so," said Layla as she summoned a large sphere of the purple water-like substance that Layla could manipulate into any physical shape or size. Layla then made the purple sphere hollowed out in the inside, like a crystal ball, and also slightly permeable, so that things could get in, but not out.

"Okay," said Bloom, "wait until one of them jumps."

They didn't half to wait long. One of the hagfish, a rather big and nasty specimen, jumped to within ten feet of the hovering fairies. Just as the hagfish's ascent reached it's peak, Layla threw the morphix sphere, catching the mutated creature. Realizing it was trapped, the hagfish thrashed about in it's purple prison.

"Are you alright, Layla?" Flora asked as she saw Layla strain to keep the hagfish contained.

"I'm fine," said Layla, even though already she was sweating like she was running a marathon.

"Better get started," said Tecna as she and the others flew closer to the morphix sphere where Tecna began scanning the hagfish. The creature clawed and smacked its tail against the translucent purple shell, but Layla's magic had rendered the morphix as hard and strong as iron.

"Gross!" exclaimed Musa, "They're even uglier up close!"

"I think it want's out," said Flora. The futile attempts to escape the sphere were only making the hagfish even more agitated.

"How much longer, Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"Nearly there," said Tecna, "Another five seconds…finished!"

With a gasp of relief, Layla released her hold on the morphix, allowing the now extremely riled up hagfish to fall back to the water.

"Are you sure you're alright, Layla?" Bloom asked.

"Just a little tired," said Layla, "I'll be fine."

"I don't think so," said Bloom, "You look like you're ready to pass out." She then took Layla's hand in her own, which then began glowing bright orange like the Dragonfire.

"What are you doing?" a confused Layla asked.

"I may not be able to use my full powers yet," said Bloom, "but I can use one or two new spells."

"I know what you're doing," said Tecna, "You're transferring a small portion of your energy to Layla."

Indeed, when Bloom was done, Layla was completely revitalized. "Thanks, Bloom," said Layla, who while feeling fully refreshed, also looked a lot better emotionally.

"Glad to help," said Bloom, "now, what's wrong with the mermaids?"

"Well aside from looking like they way they do," said Tecna, "They've been contaminated by a powerful curse, one that I've never seen or heard of before."

"How bad could it be?" Musa asked.

"Bad enough to turn mermaids into that," said Layla as she pointed at the hissing hagfish.

"It's worse," said Tecna, "I've yet to determine the exact nature of the curse. Whoever created this is highly adapt in the Dark Arts."

"Well we won't get anywhere just hovering around," said Bloom, "Layla, can you catch another one?"

"I feel like I could catch the whole lot of them," said Layla eagerly as she summoned another morphix sphere. A minute later they had another hagfish safely caught. But once again the experience of being captured only made the creature more angry.

"I should have thought of this earlier," said Musa. She sent a sonic pulse at the morphix sphere, stunning the mutated creature.

"Much better," said Layla. She then used her magic to seal the sphere so that she didn't need to constantly pour more energy into it.

"Okay then," said Bloom, "I think we should start with the basic set of counter-spells, then work our way upwards."

"We may be here a while," said Flora.

"I've got nothing else planned today," said Tecna.

"We'll stay here as long as it takes," said Layla.

Bloom nodded in agreement as Tecna and Flora began casting a counter-spell, but Bloom feared that she and her friends would be there longer than they thought, and then some.

Meanwhile…

"You have an original Necronomicon?" Darcy asked.

"See for yourself," said Zahidia as she ushered The Trix and Toro into the palace library, a room large enough to easily fit the libraries of all three schools of Magix. The walls were filled with countless tomes and grimoires of the most vile of dark magic.

Zahidia and Vicky led The Trix and Toro to one particular book that was placed on a black pedestal and kept under glass.

"What you are seeing is perhaps the only surviving copy of a first edition Necronomicon," said Zahidia, "Bound in human flesh and penned in blood."

A fascinated Darcy walked closer to the book to discover that Zahidia's words were true.

"So what's so special about a book?" Stormy asked.

"This isn't just any book, little sister," said Vicky, "The Necronomicon is full of spells and rituals designed for summoning upper-level demons and raising hoards of walking dead."

"Groovy," said Toro.

"If it's such a powerful book," said Icy, "Why haven't we heard of it before?"

"Most editions of the book have been destroyed," said Zahidia, "As I said, this text is the last of the original Sumerian edition. It has been translated into other languages, but only a handful of the more modern, less potent editions survive, and those are kept under constant lock and key. This book is so rare and so powerful, I only use it when I absolutely need it. I wouldn't get too close to it, Darcy."

"Huh?" Darcy asked. She was less than a yard from the book, her hand outstretched to remove the glass covering.

"Yeah, that's a really bad idea, Darcy," said Vicky, "Unless you wish to turn into a raving lunatic who thirsts for brains."

"What?" a confused Darcy asked.

"I'd get away from that right now," said Toro as he guided Darcy away from the book.

"Oh I do apologize," said Zahidia, "I forgot to mention that the book is alive. What happened to you, Darcy, you nearly succumbed to the call of the Necronomicon. Had you touched it your mind would have been destroyed. Yes, the book's seductive power will consume those who's prowess in the dark arts are, how shall I put it, not up to standards."

"Are you saying we're not evil enough for a dumb book?" Stormy asked.

"What I'm saying," said Zahidia, "Is that, while you and your sisters are well versed in the dark arts, some things are still beyond your experience. Maybe when you've past your first century, maybe you will be ready to touch the book, maybe."

"I think we've had enough of evil books for today," said Icy, "Or at least Darcy has." Indeed, Darcy was trying to get away from Toro and return to the dark book. Fortunately, Toro was more than strong enough to keep his beloved from destroying herself.

They left the library and moved to a large lounge. Already there were dozens of court retainers and officials waiting for Zahidia, all of them with imperial documents waiting for her approval. Also there were several upper-level minions, including Kevin and Naz.

"This is the worst part of rebuilding an empire," sighed Zahidia as she signed one document after another, "No mater what you do, it always generates mountains of paperwork." She sighed again before glancing at The Trix and Toro, "How I sometimes envy you younglings; you get to go out and have dark adventures, while here I am, trapped in a gilded cage."

Icy was about to ask Zahidia, "If you're so bored, why don't you just go somewhere exciting?" But Icy never got the chance to ask, for there was a disturbance at the entrance of the room.

"My Lady Zahidia!!" exclaimed a palace servant who just ran into the room, "Someone is interfering with the Andros operations!"

"What!?" Zahidia asked, "Show me!!" With a wave of her hand, a nearby wall was transfigured into a giant view screen. The image of Bloom and her friends trying to change the mutated mermaid back to normal flickered on.

"It's them!!" spat Icy, "That bitch Bloom and her bitchy friends, The Winx!"

"So that's Bloom of Domino," said Vicky as she watched Bloom and Tecna attempt another curse-removing spell, but to no avail, "Interesting, very interesting."

"You guys must really be a bunch of dorks if you lost to those dinks so many times," said Kevin to Toro and The Trix.

"I'd like to see you try to take those losers down," said Darcy, "They're tougher than they look, even for fairies."

"Look at them," smirked Naz, "They actually think they can help those wretched creatures," a puzzled look came over her face, "can they?"

"Dr. Strangeheart," said Zahidia, "Is it possible for your transmutation serum to be reversed?"

"One moment, _Frauline_ Zahidia," said a heavily accented man in a wheelchair. He wore a gray suit and tie, had short black hair and dark sunglasses. He wheeled over to Zahidia, "My mutation serum was, and is, still in the process of being perfected. The batch I developed for _Frauline_ Victoria's trip to Andros, was an untested formula. In fact, the point of using it on the mermaids was to see if it was stable enough not to kill the test subject instantly. In that sense, it worked."

"I don't get it," said Stormy.

"After I found the Construct piece on Andros," said Vicky, "I dropped a small crystal into the water. That crystal contained a mutating energy serum that Dr. Strangeheart created. It's just one of the empire's little projects, one that's attempting to create a new breed of minions."

"And you tested it on the mermaids of Andros," said an impressed Toro, "you are one wicked witch."

"Thank you," said Vicky.

"But is it possible for the mutating effect of the formula to be undone?" Zahidia asked, "Can those fairies undo your work, Doctor?"

"That, I'm afraid," said Dr. Strangeheart, "I do not have enough data to give a proper answer for. However, if I were to estimate the possibility, I would say that there's a 40% chance that the intruding fairies will discover a suitable countermeasure to my formula, plus or minus 5%."

"That's a chance I'd rather not take," said Zahidia, "So be it. Vicky, go back to Andros and eliminate Bloom and her friends."

"If that is what you wish, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "However, if I may suggest, I wouldn't be so keen to destroy Bloom and her friends just yet. I like to play with my toys as much as possible before they break."

"You can play with them as much as you want," said Zahidia, "But I want Bloom dead as soon as possible. Better to get rid of such a threat before she becomes aware of our operations."

"If Vicky is going, then so are we," said Icy.

"We've got a score to settle with those losers," said Stormy.

"And just how many times have you faced these six fairies that keep beating you?" Vicky asked, "No offense, sisters, but this time you'd just be in my way."

"Oh really?" Darcy asked in a daring tone, "Well you've never faced them before."

"We have," said Toro, "And besides, this time it's just the five of them, I didn't see Stella, and there's no sign of their pathetic boyfriends either. I'd rather that that cross-dressing freakazoid Ranma was with them, but you take what you can. I think that between the five of us, we'll be able to take Bloom and her friends out with the trash."

"Pardon my intrusion," said Diaspro as she appeared next to Toro, "But I'm afraid it'll just have to be four for this excursion."

"Well look who decided to show up," said Icy in a disapproving tone, "And just what have you been doing lately?"

"Working my fingers to the bone to further advance the new empire," said Diaspro, "What have you been doing? All you witches have done since you got here was kill a few people and loaf about. Now if you'll excuse me," she grabbed Toro's left arm, "I'm gonna borrow tall, dark and delicious here for a few hours. Toodles!"

"What?" a very confused Toro asked.

"Nobody's borrowing my Toro for anything!" Darcy protested a she latched onto his other arm, "At least not until I know what you want him for."

"It's for my work," said Diaspro, "Your boyfriend has the power to change back and forth into a creature that is a cross between many animals. I wish to study this ability; observe on a molecular level the effects the change has on his DNA."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Toro.

"It isn't," said Diaspro as she grinend eagerly, "I'm just gonna take a pint or two of your blood, then I'll drill into your thigh bone and suck out a few milligrams of marrow, then I'll probably finish up with taping out some of your spinal fluid, depending on what time it is."

"Hell no!!" spat Toro, "I'm not letting you stick needles into me and suck out my fluids!"

"Oh don't be such a baby," said Diaspro, "It'll be over before you know it."

"You won't lay a finger on him," said Darcy as she glared daggers at Diaspro, "I mean it! Vicky, do something!"

"Don't look at me," said Vicky, clearly not wanting to get involved, "This isn't part of my job description."

"It'll just be a little prick," said Diaspro with false reasurence, "One or two little pokes and that's that."

"You keep your pricks and pokes to yourself!" said Toro.

"This could go on for a while," Zahidia said out loud, "And time is precious. Toro, what if I give you my word that Diaspro's tests will not harm you in the slightest way. Will you submit to her examinations?"

"How can you make that promise?" Darcy asked, "How can you know it won't hurt?"

"Because I also had my DNA examined by Diaspro," said Zahidia, "When she first arrived here on Xaldo, I submitted myself to her tests. I figured that my predisposition for longevity and near eternal youth would help her research, and it has, but her projects, of which I whole heartedly approve, requires much more data."

"Well," said Toro reluctantly, "If it'll help, and if Darcy says it's okay."

"It's okay," said Darcy, "But I want you to tell me if she hurts you in any way. I mean it! If that bleached-haired hussy makes you uncomfortable or stressed out at all, I want to know about it!"

"I'll keep your property nice and safe for you," said Diaspro, "And for your information, my hair is all natural." With a toss of her so called natural hair, she lead Toro off to her laboratory.

"Sure it is!" Stormy teased.

"So, it's just the four of us," said Icy.

"As it should be," said Vicky, "the last living descendants of The Ancestress Coven, together. But if you, Darcy and Stormy don't mind, I'll hang back at first. I wish to see these Winx in action for a bit before making any moves myself."

"So you're just gonna let us do all the dirty work?" Darcy asked in an accusing tone, "so you can later take all the credit?"

"By all means no," said Vicky, "I'm just trying to get a better picture of what we're up against. All I ask is that you keep those pesky fairies occupied for…oh…five minutes. Then I'll come in and obliterate them."

"That's a bold statement," said Icy, "But even you will find these fairies hard to kill, especially Bloom."

Vicky chuckled before counting, "I'll worry about Bloom when the time comes."

"Before you go," said Zahidia as she snapped her fingers, a servant brought forward a small black crystal, "Vicky, I have another present for Andros that I wish for you to deliver. As with the mutation crystal, simply drop this into the waters of Andros."

"Consider it done, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she pocketed the crystal.

"Wait," said Zahidia, "I changed my mind, don't arbitrarily drop the crystal," she summoned a small piece of paper that had something written on it, "This is where I want the crystal to go."

"It shall be done as you wish, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky after she read the note.

"Oh won't they be surprised to see us alive," said Stormy eagerly as she and her sisters prepared to leave.

"They certainly will," said Icy, "Especially Bloom. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I destroy her; a real revenge from beyond the grave."

********

Back on Andros, Bloom and the others had cast one counter-spell after another, all to no avail. Tecna was dumbfounded that all of their efforts were having no effect on the mutations.

"It's as if whatever force of dark magic that caused the mutations is working against us," said Tecna, "Like it's anticipating our moves and counters it."

"A curse that counters counter-curses," said Musa, "How messed up is that?"

"Well," said Bloom after another unsuccessful counter-spell, "As the tree said to the lumberjack, 'I'm stumped.' No offense, Flora."

"None taken," remarked Flora.

"There has to be something else we can do," said Layla, "The poor mermaids, I just feel awful for them."

Just then the stunned hagfish woke up and began trashing about in it's morphix prison.

"You want me to stun it again?" Musa asked.

"No," sighed Layla, "I think this one has had enough." She released the spell on the morphix, allowing the hagfish to tumble back into the water.

"I think we've also had enough," said Flora, "For the time being. Maybe we just need a break to clear our heads."

"You're probably right," said Bloom. Suddenly she tensed, as if sensing something bad was about to happen, and this bad feeling was very familiar to Bloom.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"Oh no," said Bloom in a scared tone, "Oh no, not them!"

"Yes, us!!" exclaimed Icy as she, Stormy and Darcy teleported in front of the Winx.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Flora and Layla.

"No way!" shouted Musa.

"Inconceivable!!" exclaimed Tecna.

"Oh look, sisters," said Darcy in a mocking tone, "the little fairies aren't happy to see our triumphant return."

"Typical," pouted Stormy.

"Surprised to see us alive and together, Bloom?" Icy asked.

"Not really," said Bloom in a firm tone, her composure fully restored, "deep down I always knew you'd be back someday."

"Well the sooner the better I say," said Icy venomously, "The better to destroy you I mean!!" Icy sent a wave of frozen darts at Bloom and her friends, forcing the five fairies to scatter in order to avoid the sub-zero projectiles.

Stormy then blasted Musa and Flora with a gust of wind that had the force of a hurricane. At the same time, Darcy cast a spell that made Tecna and Layla think everything was upside-down.

Bloom found herself several yards away from the fighting. She was just about to help her friends, when Vicky appeared in front of her, but Bloom didn't know who this was.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to fly off," said Vicky, "not when I'm in the mood for a little chat."

"Who are you?" a confused Bloom asked, anxious to help Layla and the others.

"How rude of me," said the witch, "Permit me to introduce myself."

The witch suddenly vanished, only to appear behind Bloom, "I'm the elder sister of the ones you and your friends have been giving so much trouble. As their big sister, I don't appreciate the way you've been treating Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

"You're their sister?" Bloom asked in a tone that was both confused and shocked. Come to think of it, there was a resemblance between this witch and The Trix.

"Yes," said the witch as she smiled maliciously, "Victoria, elder sister of The Trix, but you can call me Vicky."

"Well I'd say I'm please to meet you, Vicky," said Bloom as she regained her composure again, "But then I'd be lying."

"Witty as well as beautiful," said Vicky. She then teleported again, appearing behind Bloom, "All the more satisfying when I destroy you."

"I hate to spoil your day, Vicky," said Bloom in a smug tone, "But a lot of really nasty people have found out the hard way that I'm not easy to get rid of."

"Naturally," said Vicky, "You wouldn't have lived this long if you weren't. But between the two of us, this will be a walk in the park for me. Or rather, considering where we are, a drop in the ocean."

It was then that Bloom had a flash of shocking insight, "It was you! You're the one who's been mutating the mermaids!"

"More or less," said Vicky in a nonchalant tone, "All I did was deliver the package. But I did on one occasion have lunch with the one who was responsible for the mutations. I'll be sure to tell him you're appreciation of his work."

"Well you'd better tell him that he'd better come up with a cure for the mermaids!" said Bloom as her anger began to rise, "Or else!"

"You're in no position to make any threats, little dragon princess," taunted Vicky, "Quite the contrary, it is I who should be making all the threats."

"We'll just see about that," said Bloom as she formed a fireball in each hand and threw them at Vicky. The witch teleported to the left, completely avoiding the fireballs.

"You know, you really could have hurt someone with those," said Vicky.

Bloom didn't reply, she was too angry for words. Bloom then shot a stream of pure Dragonfire at Vicky, who blocked it with one hand.

"Oh that's so cute and pathetic," taunted Vicky, "And here I thought I'd expect more from the daughter of Oritel and Miriam."

"What do you know about my parents?!" Bloom demanded.

"Only that they were fools to oppose the Ancestress Coven," said Vicky, "And don't worry, Bloom, my sisters and I are so over trying to take possession of The Dragonfire; we're after something much bigger, so all I'm going to do is extinguish your power, and your life, forever."

"Extinguish this!!" shouted Bloom as she threw another pair of fireballs, then followed up with another two. All of which Vicky either dodged or blocked.

"So you want to play ball?" Vicky asked as she smiled venomously, "Let's play ball!" She formed a ball of black fire in her hand and threw it at Bloom. The dark fire rushed at Bloom much faster than her fireballs.

Bloom barely had time to focus her magic into a shield. The black fireball exploded upon impact, nearly stunning Bloom and knocking her down to the waves below. Fortunately, Bloom regained control, just as Vicky threw another black fireball.

This time, however, Bloom was ready. When she cast her shield spell, it was mixed with a repelling charm, so when the dark fireball hit the shield, it bounced back at Vicky.

However, this tactic proved to be hardly effective. Vicky yawned as she caught the fireball with one hand. Smirking at Bloom, Vicky then inhaled the black fire as if it were air. She then burped up a puff of smoke, "Now that's what I call a spicy meatball."

"What are you!?" Bloom asked in a shocked and appalled tone.

"It's a long story," said Vicky, "I might just write a book about it. Now, where were we? Oh yes, we were playing ball, but I don't think you're enjoying that game. I know, we'll play a different game," she teleported in front of Bloom and grabbed her arm, "Tag! You're it!!"

As if playing with a rag doll, Vicky swing Bloom around in a circle, before throwing her at the rocks below. Bloom managed to regain her balance in time to avoid being splattered on a rock about the size of two pool tables. Instead, she landed roughly, nearly falling into the water.

"Well, at least we have one thing in common," said Vicky as she hovered above Bloom, "We both have the devil's luck. But I'm afraid yours, Bloom, has just about run out."

"The same could be said for your sisters," said Bloom.

Back with Layla and the others, they had managed to incapacitate The Trix. First, Tecna stunned Icy with her green lighting when Icy tried to catch Tecna in an ice coffin. Tecna used the frosty curse to her advantage, since ice comes from water and water conducts electricity.

Musa then hit Stormy with an ultra-sonic pulse, effectively scrambling the equilibrium of the foul-weather witch. Flora then got behind Darcy and cast a ensnaring-vine spell that caught Darcy in a full body bind. Layla completed the combination by shackling the three witches with morphix chains.

"No!!" exclaimed Vicky. She then took flight and rushed at Flora and the others.

"You picked the wrong witch to f#ck with!" snapped Vicky.

"Who's this?" Musa asked.

"I'm the one who's gonna kill you all!" said Vicky as she threw four black fireballs at Tecna and the others. They were forced away as they dodged the fireballs.

With a single-word spell, Vicky released her sisters from their morphix shackles.

"Are you alright?" Vicky asked, sincere concern in her voice.

"I'm more angry than hurt," said Icy.

"Just let me at those losers!" spat Stormy.

"Ditto!" said Darcy.

"No offense, little sisters," said Vicky, "But from what I saw…well…let's just say that I was just in time."

"You're their sister?!" a shocked Flora asked as she and the others flew back towards the witches.

"There is a resemblance," said Tecna.

"Makes you wonder just how big their family is," said Musa.

"Hey, you!" Layla said to Vicky, "What do you know about a strange witch who's responsible for what's happening to the mermaids?"

"I'm the strange witch that you're talking about," said Vicky in a smug tone, "You got a problem with that?"

"You'd better believe I've got a problem with it!!" exclaimed Layla, "Come on, girls, let's sink this witch!!" With that she formed a long spear out of morphix.

"Now you're singing my song!" said Musa as she prepared a hip-hop crush spell, while Flora and Tecna readied their magic.

"Stand aside, sisters," said Vicky, "Let me show you how it's done."

"It's your head," said Icy as she, Stormy and Darcy flew out of the way.

"Get her!!" shouted Layla.

"Don't!!" exclaimed Bloom, but it was too late, her friends had already cast their spells.

As if it were nothing, Vicky waved her hand and worded a spell that neutralized the physical aspects of the girl's spells, while sending the energy of the spells back to their casters. Tecna, Musa, Layla and Flora were completely caught off guard as their magic came crashing back to them, knocking the four fairies out of the air.

Fortunately, Bloom was there to catch her friends on cushions of Dragonfire that didn't harm them the slightest. She carefully set her friends down on nearby rocks.

Bloom then glared daggers at Vicky, "You bitch! I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friends!!"

"Please," said Vicky in a taunting tone, "Put it on my tab."

Bloom's reply was in the form of a really large ball of Dragonfire, which she threw at Vicky. The witch easily dodged the attack, but soon realized that it was a diversion so that Bloom could get behind her.

"Take this!!" shouted Bloom as she condensed as much of her magic as she could into a stream of pure Dragonfire and shot it at Vicky.

"Okay," said Vicky in an unconcerned tone as the lethal stream of fire charged at her, "I will!" She used both hands to deflect the blast.

Outraged, Bloom poured all her anger into her magic, increasing the power and intensity of her attack. Her ferocity was rewarded as Vicky cried out in pain, the intense heat of the blast was beginning to burn her hands.

"Enough!!" shouted Vicky as she teleported out of the way; the stream of Dragonfire shooting out towards the horizon.

Bloom ended the spell, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to regain the energy she put into her spell. That moment of exhaustion was all Vicky needed to get behind Bloom.

"You burned my hands!" exclaimed Vicky. She backhanded Bloom across the face just as Bloom turned around. The force of the strike knocked Bloom out of the air, sending her crashing into another rock below.

"Nice," said an impressed Icy.

"Very nice," said an equally impressed Darcy.

"I could have done that," muttered Stormy, who was also impressed, but was too proud to admit it.

"Thank you all," said Vicky as she bowed to her sisters, as if putting on a show, "And now for the final act; the last move in a game that should have ended long ago on Domino," she then hesitated, "Unless you wish to join me in this momentous event."

"Okay!" Stormy said eagerly.

"No!" said Icy sternly as she grabbed Stormy by the shoulder, preventing her from moving, "It's not our place."

"She's right," said Darcy, "As much as I'd love to help get rid of Bloom once and for all, it just wouldn't seem right if we did. No, this is Vicky's victory, it's her kill."

"I hate it when you're right," muttered Stormy, but remained where she was.

"You hate everything, little sister," said Vicky, "But this time the forms must be obeyed. So be it."

As they neared the rock where Bloom crashed, it was Darcy who noticed Vicky's hands. "Uh…maybe you should get someone to take care of those."

"Huh?" Vicky said, "Oh, don't worry about my hands, they don't hurt that much." True enough, the burns were already beginning to heal, "I'll get someone to look at them."

The four witches landed on the rock. They saw that Bloom didn't look hurt, just incapacitated. But then Bloom began to regain consciousness.

"Oh what a shame," said Vicky in a malicious tone, "And here we were having so much fun. I do like to get as much enjoyment out of my toys as possible before they eventually break." The witch then summoned a large ball of black fire in her hand, "Alas, I made a promise, so farewell, Bloom of Domino, the pleasure has been all mine."

Just as Vicky was about to throw the fireball at Bloom, her cellphone rang.

"Oh for f#cks sake!" spat Vicky as she pulled the ringing phone out from her pocket, "why now?" she pressed the receive button and put the phone to her ear, "Yes?"

On the other end of the call, Zahidia spoke, "Vicky, how fare you against the waif Bloom?"

"I'm doing very well over here," said Vicky, "I'm standing over Bloom right now, she's completely helpless

"Excellent," said Zahidia, "now, Vicky, I want you and your sisters to return to Xaldo at once."

"You want me to what!?" exclaimed Vicky, "I'm sorry, but I can't just walk away from this."

"Are you contradicting me?" Zahidia asked in a tone that dripped with malice.

"No," said Vicky in a slightly nervous tone, "Of course not, I wouldn't dream of contradicting you."

"Because you do know what happens to those who dare to contradict my commands," said Zahidia.

"Yes, I know what happens to those who disobey your orders," said Vicky, "I'll be there directly."

"Good," said Zahidia, "And remember to bring your sisters with you."

"Yes, I'll be sure to bring them back as well," said Vicky.

"And don't forget to deliver the present before you leave," reminded Zahidia.

"I won't forget," said Vicky as she ended the call and pocketed the phone. "Looks like luck is with you today, Bloom. We'll finish our little game another time."

"You got to be f#ck$ng kidding me!" spat Icy, "We're leaving!? Now!? When Bloom is ready for the slaughter!?!"

"It's not like we have a choice," said Vicky, "Believe me, you don't want to know what happens to those who disobey _her_ orders."

"How bad could it be?" Stormy asked.

"Well for starters," said Vicky, "How about being turned completely inside out, and still be alive. And then they put the leaches on you."

"Leaches?" Darcy asked nervously.

"Then they dump a dozen or so blood worms on you," continued Vicky.

"Blood worms?" a disgusted Icy asked.

"Uh-huh," said Vicky, "And then they…"

"You've made your point!" said Stormy, "We're leaving!"

"Glad you're seeing it my way," said Vicky, "You three go on ahead, I'll be there as soon as I deliver the package."

"Okay," said Icy, who then shuddered as the image of blood worms invaded her mind again.

As The Trix teleported back to Xaldo, Vicky pulled out the crystal Zahidia gave her and threw it to the north with all her magically enhanced strength. It went far beyond the horizon before finally splashing into the water.

"That takes care of that," said Vicky, then glared down at Bloom, who was almost ready to get back into the fight.

"We will meet again, little dragon princess," spat Vicky, "You can count on that." She then prepared to teleport away, when…

"No you don't!!" shouted Layla, who was the first of the girls to get back up. Layla flew in front of Vicky, "You're not going anywhere!"

"As if you could stop me," said Vicky in a nonchalant tone as she threw a curse at Layla; the dark spell hitting her square in the eyes. Completely caught off guard, Layla fell back to the rocks below

"Pathetic," remarked Vicky as she teleported away.

Thirty seconds later Bloom was back on her feet and back in the air. She saw Tecna, Musa and Flora recovering as well.

"Everybody alright?" Bloom asked.

"I think so," said Musa.

"I feel like I'm in one piece," said Flora.

"It appears that we are undamaged," said Tecna, "But my pride feels like it has been fragmented." All three fairies sounded like they were down in the dumps.

"What just happened?" Musa asked, "How did that witch beat us so easily?"

"She's the big sister of Icy, Darcy and Stormy," said Bloom, "It's no wonder she's so strong."

"Yeah," said Flora in a depressed tone.

"Where's Layla?" Musa asked.

They found Layla on a nearby rock, still unconscious.

"Layla," said Bloom as she gently shook her friend, "Layla, please wake up."

Slowly, Layla came around, "Bloom, what happened?"

"I'll explain later," said a relieved Bloom, "We're just glad that you're alright."

"We are," said Flora, while Tecna and Musa nodded in agreement.

"Flora?" Layla asked, "Where are you? Where is everybody? And why can't I open my eyes?"

"Your eyes are open," said Musa in a worried tone.

"They are?" Layla asked, "Oh my god! My eyes!! I can't see!!"

**The end of chapter 7.**

_The fate of the water princess lies in the hands of her friends. As the dragon princess and her companions struggle to regain that which is lost, the water princess will be called to make a terrible sacrifice, one that will change her for life._

**Next chapter: The Tides of Sorrow part 2**

'_For those whit wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	8. Chapter 8: The Tides of Sorrow part2

Last time, Bloom and her friends accompanied Layla to her home world of Andros. Someone or something is causing the mermaids of Andros to mutate into hagfish. In truth, it was Vicky who delivered the cause of the mutations to Andros. Upon learning that The Winx were on Andros, Zahidia dispatched Vicky and The Trix to stop them. Tecna, Flora, Layla and Musa managed to hold their own against Icy, Darcy and Stormy. As for Bloom, she barely survived her encounter with Vicky, who then delivered a curse onto Layla. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 8: The Tides of Sorrow part 2**

Slowly, Layla came around, "Bloom, what happened?"

"I'll explain later," said a relieved Bloom, "We're just glad that you're alright."

"We are," said Flora, while Tecna and Musa nodded in agreement.

"Flora?" Layla asked, "Where are you? Where is everybody? And why can't I open my eyes?"

"Your eyes are open," said Musa in a worried tone.

"They are?" Layla asked, "Oh my god! My eyes!! I can't see!!"

"Are you sure!?" Tecna asked hastily as she held her hand in front of Layla's eyes, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know!!" exclaimed Layla, "I can't see anything! Everything's all dark!"

"Just calm down, Layla," said Bloom, "Everything's gonna be alright."

"How can you say that!?" shouted Layla, "I'm blind!!"

Bloom, who was already stressed from her encounter with Vicky, was in no mood to be yelled at. She then slapped Layla across the face, not to hard, but hard enough to get Layla's attention.

"Get a hold of yourself!" said Bloom, "Now listen to me, Layla, you're going to be alright, somehow, I promise. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Bloom," said Layla in a much calmer tone.

"Good," said Bloom, "and I'm sorry I had to hit you."

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you," replied Layla, "I'm just scared."

"So am I," said Bloom, "You know how I get when my friends get hurt."

"We all know," said Flora, "But how did this happen to Layla?"

"It was that witch," said Bloom, anger entering her voice again, "Vicky, she hit Layla with a curse."

"There is dark magic at work here," said Tecna as she scanned Layla, "But it's unlike any curse I've encountered. Wait…that's odd. The curse has the same background resonance as the spell that cause the mermaids to mutate."

"So the two curses are connected," said Musa, "great. We couldn't help the mermaids, and now we can't help Layla."

"Don't say that, Musa," said Flora, "I'm sure we can find a way to cure Layla's eyes."

"It's more than her eyes," said Tecna as she finished her scan, "The dark magic resonance, I've detected it throughout Layla's body. It's mostly concentrated in her eyes, but minute traces of it have spread to the rest of her. There's no telling how this curse might affect her further."

"You mean this could get worse!?" exclaimed Layla, "How worse?!"

"I can't give any conclusions without further data," said Tecna, "This is a new form of dark magic. But if I were to venture a guess…I'd say there is a 18.9635% chance of you eventually mutating."

"Into what?" Flora asked.

"That," said Tecna, "I'd rather not think of."

"Well this is just perfect," said Layla, "Here I am; my parents hate me, I've all but been forbidden from being with the man I love, the mermaids of my world, whom I've been friends with since I was a little girl, are turning into monsters, and soon I'll be like them."

"No you won't!" said Bloom firmly, "Listen to me, Layla, we're going to fix this, somehow."

"We may not have to fix anything more than necessary," said Tecna as she analyzed the data she collected from Layla, "As far as I can tell, the curse has stabilized within her eyes. All we need to do is remove the curse, and Layla will be able to see again."

"Well that's a relief," said Musa, "But still, how do we remove the curse? If it's from the same source as the curse that mutating the mermaids, then we're no better off then before Layla was cursed."

"Well we won't help anyone just hovering around here," said Bloom, "I think the best thing we can do now is to head back to the lab and take a breather."

"I agree," said Flora as she nervously looked over her shoulder, "We should leave; I think the hagfish are getting restless."

Out in the water several mutated mermaids were creeping towards the island were Bloom and the others were, and the hagfish were looking pretty riled up.

"I so don't want to get bitten by one of those things," said Musa in a slightly nervous tone.

"Me neither," said Bloom, "Layla, can you fly?"

"I think so," said Layla in an uneasy tone. She flapped her wings and hovered for a few seconds, "Yes. But what good will that do me if I can't see?"

"I'll be your eyes," said Bloom as she took hold of Layla's hand, "Trust me, I won't let go."

Layla nodded in acknowledgment and both she and Bloom took flight. They were soon followed by Flora, Tecna and Musa. But just as Musa got off the ground, one of the hagfish slithered out of the water and nearly bit her on the foot.

"Oh no you don't!" said Flora, "Nobody tries to bite my friends!" With that she cast a spell that ensnared the hagfish in seaweed.

"Try biting me now!" said Musa as the entangled hagfish trashed about. As the mutated mermaid wriggled back into the water, Musa stuck out her tongue at it.

"Please don't do that," said Tecna, "It's bad enough that we couldn't help the poor creatures, so don't start antagonizing them."

"Sorry," said Musa, "it did try to bite me though."

"It did," said Flora.

"Let's just go," said Bloom, "hold on, Layla."

They flew at a clam pace back to the island research post so as not to disorient Layla. Waiting for them was Ann. "What happened? Did you reverse the mutations?"

"We're still working on it," said Bloom as she and the others landed, "It's okay, Layla, we're on the ground."

"Layla, what's wrong?" Ann asked.

"Oh, nothing much," said Layla in a sarcastic tone, "except getting hit by a blindness curse that can't be cured."

"You're blind?" a shocked Ann asked, "But…but how?"

"It's a long story," said Musa.

One explanation later…

"You mean to tell me that that strange witch," said Ann, "The one who caused the mutations, she's the one who took away Layla's sight?"

"That's pretty much it," said Musa.

"Ann," said Layla in a distant, depressed tone, "I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Ann asked, "We didn't stop being friends when I was forced to move away when we were kids, and I'm sure as hell not gonna stop being your friend now, blind or not. The day we stop being friends is the day I die, and I'll still be your friend, even from the great beyond."

"That's a bold statement," said Flora.

It was then that something caught Bloom's eye; another transport ship from the main islands.

"That's odd," said Ann, "The next supply shipment isn't due until the day after tomorrow."

"Then it looks like we'll be having company soon," said Tecna.

The transport ship landed next to the first one and dropped off its passengers before leaving. Said passengers were Kurt, Mace, Payton, Kegan, Morgan and Tatewaki.

"Shame on you, Princess Bloom," said Mace, "Leaving us behind on Magix while you go off risking your life on a water world."

"You do realize that fire and water don't exactly mix," said Kegan.

"You two are idiots," said Payton, "First of all, Princess Bloom's power is The Dragonfire, which is immune to water. And second, she's an adequate swimmer, I know, I was her personal lifeguard her back on Domino." True enough, the royal palace of Domino has its own heated indoor swimming pool.

"That's beside the point," said Kurt, "Princess Bloom, I understand that you and your friends are a force to be reckoned with, but so am I and my companions, despite their childish antics."

"We are so not childish," pouted Payton.

"Of course not," said Kurt, "Anyway, you should have at least told us were you were going. We had to get the information from Morgan."

"Hi!" Morgan said eagerly as she waived at Bloom and the others.

"Why are you here, Morgan?" Flora asked.

"I was bored," remarked Morgan, "Being finished with school can be kinda dull sometimes."

"Gee, I wonder why," Musa said sarcastically.

"Kurt," said Bloom, "I know that you and the others are responsible for my protection, and I do appreciate it. And I also know that I should have told you where I was going, and I am sorry for not telling you. But you can't be hanging onto me all the time, I mean, Jake and Carmen aren't here."

"Jake Avatar has his mission," said Kurt, "And so do we.

Tatewaki meanwhile was kneeling in front of Layla, his hands clasped over hers.

"Oh sweet ebony angel of my heart!" said Tatewaki in a lamenting tone, "What has afflicted thee so?"

"She's been cursed," said Musa, "Some kind of blindness spell."

"Can't you break the spell?" Kegan asked, "I mean, that's one of the things fairies do best, counter dark magic."

"We've been trying to remove the curse," said Flora, "But it's based on a form of dark magic that we can't counter."

"Well that sucks," remarked Morgan.

"It does," said Layla, "so why don't you do something helpful, and figure out how to remove the curse?"

"Um…" said Morgan hesitantly

"Oh cruel fates!!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "If I could do so, I would gladly give up mine own eyes, so that the mate of my soul can experience the gift of sight once more!"

"Of for gods sake," muttered Mace, "Does he always do that? Overreact to everything?"

"Far as I know," said Kurt, "pretty much."

"Makes you wonder how he and Layla got together in the first place," whispered Payton.

"I sincerely doubt an eye transplant would help Layla, Tatewaki," said Bloom, "as far as we can tell, this curse is effecting her whole body. I'm just glad that the only part of Layla that's been harmed was her eyes, it could be much worse."

"It may yet get worse," said Tecna, "But as to you giving us your eyes, Tatewaki, it just won't work."

"Why not?!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "I am perfectly willing to undergo such an ordeal. I'd do anything for my beloved."

"I know you would," said Tecna firmly, "But an eye transplant just wouldn't work. You and Layla have completely incompatible blood types. Any organ transplants would be rejected. I'm sorry, but giving up your eyes won't help Layla."

"Well what can?" Kegan asked.

"I think I may know," said Ann, "Layla, do you remember the stories about the White-Star Lotus?"

"Vaguely," said Layla, "I mostly spaced out during primary school."

"I know what a White-Star Lotus is," said Flora, "it's quite possibly the rarest underwater plant in the known universe. Believed to grow only on Andros, the blossom of a White-Star Lotus is best known for its curative properties. When combined with the right mixture of magical ingredients, it can cure just about anything."

"Sounds like just the ticket," said Bloom, "Where can we find one?"

"A better question would be where we _could_ find one," said Tecna as she checked her wrist computer, "the White-Star Lotus is on the endangered species list of Andros. It's a very short list, but that particular plant is on it."

"So we'll be really careful with it when we find one," said Flora, "With my latest growth formula, I could help repopulate the species."

"You could," said Tecna, "But according to the information I found, it takes a full twenty years for a White-Star Lotus to grow from seed to full blossom. But first we have to find one that's already bloomed, assuming there's any left."

"You mean to tell us that the best chance for Layla's eyes may already be extinct?" Musa asked.

"I'm just reporting what I've found," said Tecna.

"Don't get your fins tangled, girls," said Ann as she grinned eagerly.

"You know where there's a White-Star Lotus," said Bloom, "One that's matured."

"I do indeed," said Ann, "It's not far from this island, about a twenty-minute swim. And since I'm such a nice girl, I'll take you there."

"Okay," said Musa, "But there's just one problem."

"I'm way ahead of you, Musa," said Layla, "I may be blind, but I can still swim. I've a spell that can help everyone breath underwater. And if someone would hold my hand, I can go with you."

"Such an honor would naturally me mine," said Tatewaki boldly.

"Naturally," said Layla in an agreeing tone.

"You're not going anywhere, Layla," said Tecna as she checked the data on her wrist computer, "there's more to the curse than we thought. The primary symptom may be blindness, but your sense of balance, your equilibrium has also been affected. If you go into the water, you'll lose your orientation like that," she snapped her fingers (insert finger snapping sound) "I'm sorry, Layla, but if go with us, you'll only be a danger to yourself."

"No I won't," Layla insisted, "I'm perfectly capable of swimming, even without my eyes."

"I beg to differ," said Tecna, "And I'm going to prove it. Layla, stand up. Tatewaki, stay close to her, just in case."

"In case of what?" Musa asked as Tatewaki helped Layla up.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Tecna, "now, Layla, try taking five steps forward."

"Okay," said Layla. Carefully, she put one foot in front of the other, then again, and again. She was just about to take the fourth step, when she suddenly fell backwards. Fortunately, Tatewaki was there to catch her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that," said Tecna in a sincerely apologetic tone, "but I needed you to understand that you'll only end up hurting yourself if you go into the water, and maybe kill yourself. I'm sorry, Layla."

"I understand, Tecna," said Layla in a depressed tone, "And thank you. I'll stay up here."

"Then I shall stay with thee!" said Tatewaki, "If my beloved is to remain on dry land, then I shall remain dry with her."

"That's not a bad idea," said Flora, "The way Layla is, I wouldn't leave her alone. I'll stay as well."

"I agree," said Bloom, "Anyone else want to stay with Layla?"

"I'll stay," said Mace, "Not that I wouldn't mind getting my feet wet, bit I to agree with Ms. Flora; someone needs to stay with Princess Layla."

"With all due respect, Princess Bloom," said Kegan, "I'd rather stay on dry land. I'm not that much a swimmer."

"Well I am," said Payton, "I'm going with you."

"Um…" said Kurt in a reluctant tone, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to sit this one out."

"Why's that?" Bloom asked.

"It's kind of embarrassing," said Kurt, "But…let's just say that water and me don't get along well."

"You're afraid of the water," said Morgan as her inner witch showed itself through grinning teeth, "How delicious."

"You'd be scared to!" snapped Kurt, "If you nearly drowned as a child. I caught pneumonia from that; spent almost a month in the hospital, so I nearly died twice because of water."

"Kurt," said Bloom in a sympathetic tone, "I didn't know. Alright, you're excused."

"Thank you, Princess Bloom," said Kurt. He bowed than went over with Mace and Kegan, who were already with Tatewaki and Layla.

"What about you, Morgan," said Musa in a teasing tone, "Are you afraid of the water?"

"Oh I like the water alright," said Morgan, "But it doesn't like me."

"You mean you almost drowned once?" Flora asked.

"Well, more or less," said Morgan, "Turns out, I'm more susceptible to 'the bends' than others."

"Ah, decompression sickness," said Tecna, "nitrogen gas builds up in the body as you descend deeper into the water. If you surface too quickly, the nitrogen is released into the bloodstream as bubbles, and any gas in the blood can be potentially fatal."

"And Carmen would never forgive me if I allowed Morgan to get hurt," said Bloom, "Okay then, you're also excused, Morgan."

"Groovy," said Morgan.

A few minutes later, Layla, with the assistance of Musa and Tecna, had cast the spell on those who were to recover the White-Star Louts. She explained that the spell will last as long as it was needed, as well as allow Bloom and the others to talk to each other underwater as well as breathe.

"We'll be back before you know it," said Bloom as she, Musa, Tecna, Ann and Payton got ready. All five were wearing skin suits and had their hair tied back so as not to get in the way. Bloom's skin suit was black with orange lines, while Musa's had blue lines. Tecna wore green, while Ann and Payton had purple lines on their suits.

"Just don't take any unnecessary chances," said Kurt.

"If anything bad happens," said Layla, "If you get into trouble, just forget about the flower and come back. I'd rather remain blind than lose one of my friends."

"Never happen," Ann said confidently. With that they slipped into the water.

"They'll be fine," said Morgan, "If there's one thing I've learned about you fairies, is that you're tougher than you look."

"Indeed," said Tatewaki, "Beloved Layla, your friends shall anon return with that which is needed to restore sight to thine eyes, and such lovely eyes they be."

"I believe you," said Layla as she embraced Tatewaki, "All of it." They both laughed.

"So," said Kegan, "Nothing to do but wait."

"We should have gone with them," said Kurt as he paced back and forth, "I feel as if by staying behind we've failed Princess Bloom, somehow, her and her friends."

"Oh lighten up, Kurt," said Mace as he pulled out a pack of cards from a belt-pouch, "Payton is with them. If there's anyone of us who's best suited at protecting Princess Bloom and her friends underwater, it's Payton."

"And they've got Ann showing them the way," said Morgan as she and Kegan sat down with Mace for a game of poker, "From what I could tell, she's the best help they can get for these parts. Right, Layla?"

"I hope so," said Layla, "But I've got this terrible feeling that I've forgotten something." She then bolted upright, "Oh no! I just remembered!!"

"Remembered what?" Morgan asked.

"That if this is where I think we are," said Layla in a grave tone, "on Andros, that is, and the time of the year, then Bloom, Ann and the others are swimming into mortal danger."

The fact that she was breathing water and still be able to talk to her friends didn't bother Bloom all that much, she was used to magical surprises like that by now. Following Ann's lead, Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Payton were making good progress in their underwater venture.

Musa, on the other hand, she was the one who was having difficulty adjusting to the aquatic environment.

"I'm not sure I can keep going," Musa said in a slightly unsteady voice, "I feel like I'm being squished."

"That's just the underwater pressure," said Tecna in a reassuring tone, "With a bit of claustrophobia. It'll pass soon."

"Just take a few deep breaths, Musa," said Bloom.

"That' easy for you to say," Musa said in a sarcastic manner, "Aren't you worried about burning out in all this water?"

"Why would I be worried about that?" Bloom asked as she summoned a fireball into her hand, proving that Dragonfire works just as well underwater as it does on dry land.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you're not enjoying this more, Musa," said Ann, "I thought sound carried farther underwater."

"Have you ever tried playing a sax or a flute underwater?" Musa asked.

"Can't say I have," remarked Payton.

"Me neither," said Ann, "But let's not talk about that. The sooner we get the White-Star Lotus, the sooner we can cure Layla."

"Where exactly are we going?" Tecna asked.

"It's a hidden grotto that I discovered a few years ago," said Ann, "When the trouble with the hagfish started, I helped a few uncontaminated mermaids to the place. They've been hiding there since, waiting for me to come back for them. You don't mind if we bring them back with us, Bloom?"

"Not at all," said Bloom, "We're going there anyway."

"That's great," said Ann, "The others will be relieved. While you fairies were gone, I heard from the main islands that the majority of the uninfected mermaids had taken sanctuary near the royal palace. The ones I helped earlier will be happy to be back with their friends."

Just then Bloom tensed, as if sensing something terrible was going to happen. The feeling passed as quickly as it came.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" Musa asked.

"I don't know," said Bloom, for a second I thought something bad was gonna happen. It must have been my imagination, all this water, it must be messing with my head."

"Then my head is being messed with as well," said Payton, "for I also felt like something bad was coming our way."

"I didn't sense anything," said Musa.

"Nothing in range of my scanner," said Tecna as she checked her wrist computer, which is also waterproof.

"Just because you can't sense anything," said Ann in a serious tone, "Doesn't mean there wasn't something there. The oceans hold more mysteries than the depths of space."

"In that case," said Bloom, "I don't think It would be wise to just float around. We need to get moving. Ann, how much farther?"

"Less than a minute," said Ann. They were nearing a slight drop on the ocean floor that had a highly developed coral reef biosphere. Ann showed the girls a particular spot in the coral that was actually a hidden door. She triggered a switch that caused a round section of the reef to slide aside.

Bloom and the others followed Ann through a short tunnel into the grotto she mentioned. Within the room were half a dozen mermaids, each with a unique scale pattern on their tails. And in the center of the room was a plant with a single white flower.

"Ann!!" exclaimed one of the mermaids. All six mermaids swam to Ann and began speaking to her in a language that Bloom and the others couldn't understand.

To Bloom it sounded halfway between Greek and Russian, while Musa and Payton were hearing only gibberish, although pleasant gibberish to Musa, since mermaids have some of the most beautiful voices in the Magical Dimension. Tecna, on the other hand, was annoyingly baffled. She activated the translator program in her computer, but even that wasn't enough to make sense of the melodious language of the mermaids.

Bloom, Musa and Tecna were further dishelmed when they heard Ann speaking to the mermaids in their language as fluently as if she were a mermaid herself.

"Uh…" said Bloom.

"Oh, sorry," said Ann as if she had forgotten that the others were there.

"How are you able to speak their language?" Tecna asked.

"It's easy enough to learn," said Ann, "They were telling me how happy there were to see me, then I told them that I could take them to the others at the main islands."

"Great," said Bloom.

"But what about the White-Star lotus?" Musa asked, "How are we going to move it without damaging it? I wish Flora came with us."

"If Layla were here," said Tecna, "she's isolate the plant and enough water to keep it healthy with some of her morphix."

Bloom suddenly laughed, "If I could trade elements with Icy for just one minute, I could freeze the water around the flower, like a globe, and carry it to the surface. But the cold might kill the plant before we got there."

"That's not a bad idea," said Tecna, "not the ice part, but a globe. Yes, that could work."

"What could work?" Payton asked.

"I knew there was a reason why I learned advanced alchemy," said Tecna. She then cast a spell that formed a crystal sphere around the plant. She carefully lifted the sphere from the floor. "That's it."

"Alright then," said Bloom, "Let's go. Ann, tell the mermaids that they'll be back with their friends before they know it."

Just as the left the grotto, Bloom and Payton both sensed that something bad was coming. "I'm certain of it this time," said Bloom, "Something's out there, something terrible."

"I feel it as well, Princess Bloom," said Payton, "We're definitely not alone down here."

"Hagfish?" Musa asked nervously.

"If there were any out there," said Tecna as she checked her computer, "my scanner would have picked it up by now; there's nothing within range. Wait a minute…whoa!"

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Something really, really big just swam in front of us," said Tecna, "It passed just inside the range of my scanner. It's gone now, but wow! It must have been over 60 meters long, possibly 70 or longer. There it is again! Great circuits above! It's more like 90m!"

"Maybe it's a wale," said Payton in a nervous tone.

"That was no wale," said Ann in a trembling voice, "by Lord Poseidon, how could I have forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?" Bloom asked. She then noticed that the mermaids were all huddle together, looking scared half to death.

"I think I know that it is," said Tecna, who now sounded excited by encountering something big and at the same time frightened, "The creature that's stalking us, it's a kraken."

"A kraken?" Bloom asked. She had heard of such a creature from various mythology stories back on Earth.

"It's a monster," said Tecna, "Roughly the same shape as a giant squid, but half again as long, and with twice as many tentacles. But what makes a kraken so dangerous is it's poison. Each tentacle has hundreds of suckers the size of a CD. Each sucker had a claw in the middle about four inches long, and each claw secretes a poison that has been known to kill a man. A simple scratch on the arm or leg is easily cured, but if enough of the venom enters the bloodstream, the chances of survival rapidly diminish."

Tecna's scanner detected that the creature was getting closer and closer.

"Here's a suggestion," said Musa, "Why don't we get the hell out of here!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Payton, "Not to sound like a coward."

"You're excused," said Bloom, "Let's go."

They swam back towards the island, all the while the creature kept circling them.

"That thing is messing with us," said Musa, "And I don't like being messed with."

By now the kraken was circling the girls close enough for Bloom to see it; it indeed matched the description Tecna gave, only much more hideous.

"Somebody should do something," said Ann, "The mermaids are starting to panic."

"I will do something," said Tecna, "just not yet."

"What are you waiting for!?" Payton asked in an exasperated tone.

"For that thing to get closer," said Tecna, "So I won't miss."

"How much longer do you want to wait?" Musa asked. By now the kraken was close enough for them to see almost every gruesome detail.

"Now!" exclaimed Tecna. She shot two bolts of green lighting at the creature. Everyone who's seen Pokémon knows that water conducts electricity, and since this spell of Tecna's is based on electricity, the spell was double charged when it hit the monster. The kraken let out a horrible shriek of agony, then swam away from the girls.

"That's that then," said Tecna.

"I wouldn't be so smug," said Ann, "Kraken are among the most vile and tenacious monsters in the Magical Dimension. It'll take more than one spell to get rid of this creature."

Sure enough, the monster had turned around and was coming for them again.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Bloom. She then sent a pulse of Dragonfire at the kraken, superheating the water in front of its path. Bloom intended to flash boil the monster, but the kraken swam right through the area of hot water.

"Duck!" shouted Bloom. Everyone managed to get out of the way as the kraken passed over them, its tentacles searching for prey.

"That thing is faster than it looks," said Musa.

"And angry to boot," said Bloom, "Duck again!" This time when the girls tried to get out of the way, Bloom thought she heard someone squeal in sudden pain. But then the monster came around for another pass.

"If fire and lighting can't stop it," said Bloom.

"Then maybe sound can," said Musa eagerly, "Ann, tell the mermaids to cover their ears!" She then sent a pulse of high-powered hip hop music at the kraken. Sound does carries a lot faster underwater, and this was one of Musa's more louder beat samples. The sudden increase in volume scrambled the equilibrium of the monster, forcing it to swim away.

"It's not coming back," said Tecna, "The scanner is all clear."

"Then why are we still here?" Ann asked, "We've got to get this to Layla." She still had the White-Star Lotus.

As they neared the island, Bloom noticed that Ann was having trouble keeping up with the others, "Are you alright?" Bloom asked.

"I think that thing scratched me," said Ann.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Musa, "The poison!"

"I'm alright," said Ann, "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine until we get back onto dry land. Don't worry about me until we help Layla and get the mermaids to safety."

"That's something that's been bugging me," said Payton, "if the other, uncontaminated mermaids are back at palace on the main islands, how are we gonna get these mermaids there? Do we have a boat? Or do the transport ships have indoor pools?"

"You'll find out when we get to dry land," said Ann.

Once they reached the island, Bloom and the others were surprised to see the mermaids literally walk out of the ocean. They were now covered in dressed that flowed like water, each the color of each mermaids' respective scales.

"Oh yeah," said Tecna, "I almost forgot, mermaids can assume human form for short periods of time."

"Layla!" shouted Musa.

Flora was reading a book, Kurt, Morgan, Mace, Kegan and Flora were playing cards, while Tatewaki was describing the game to Layla.

"You're back!" said Flora.

"And we have the White-Star Lotus!" said Ann as she held up the encased plant. She then winced and nearly dropped the crystal globe.

"Careful!" said Tecna, "If the flower is exposed to air before it's ready, it'll die and become useless."

"I know," said Ann, "It's just that…"

"She got scratched by a kraken," said Bloom.

"Oh no!" said Layla, "Ann, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you all, but I forgot."

"It's alright, Layla," said Ann, "I'll be fine. We'll take care of you first."

"Wait a second," said Payton, "Layla knew that there was a kraken down there all along? And she still sent Princess Bloom down there?"

"We already had this discussion while you were gone," said Kurt, "Kegan and Mace were exceptionally pissed."

"We were," said Mace, while Kegan nodded in agreement.

"But then they realized that Layla was too upset to remember at the time," said Flora, "so everything is alright."

"Indeed," said Tatewaki, "Now if you all don't mind, my one true love is still without her sight."

"Give it here," said Morgan, "I know what to do, it's a good thing I've always gotten straight A's in Potions. I'll have the remedy whipped up in ten minutes."

"I'll help," said Flora.

"Well in that case," said Morgan, "we'll have it ready in five minutes

"Did you hear that, Layla?" Ann asked as she handed the globe to Morgan, "In five minutes you'll…have your…eyes…" without warning, Ann collapsed.

"Ann!" exclaimed Bloom as she, Payton and Musa rushed over.

"What's happening!?" said Layla in a panicking tone, "What's happened to Ann?!"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with Ann," said Tecna as she examined Ann with her wrist computer, "She's bleeding to death."

"That's impossible!" said Musa.

"How?" Flora asked, "She said it was just a scratch."

"Does this look like a scratch?" Payton asked as she and Tecna carefully moved Ann onto her side, revealing a long cut on her back. It was then that Bloom and the others noticed the blood trail leading back to the water. They all were so intent on helping Layla, that nobody realized just how seriously hurt Ann was.

"This is really bad," said Tecna, "She's lost a lot of blood."

"But what about the poison?" Musa asked, "If that kraken did cut her, then Ann has been exposed to the toxin."

"Already on it," said Morgan. She placed her hands over Ann, _"Saifogio!" _her hands glowed bright white as waves of healing magic pulsed into Ann. A minute later the cut was healed.

"I've done what I could," said Morgan, "taking care of the cut was easy, but there's also internal injuries that my spell couldn't touch. The poison from that thing is still killing Layla from the inside. We've got to get her to a hospital."

"There's no time," said Tecna, "Ann's lost too much blood already. And we still have to neutralize the poison."

"Can the potion help Ann?" Layla asked.

"If we give it to her now, yes," said Tecna, "But, your eyes…"

"Damn my eyes!" exclaimed Layla, "save Ann!!"

"As you wish," said Morgan. Quick as a flash, she and Flora finished the potion. Tecna and Bloom then held Ann up so that Morgan could administer the potion.

"Will it work?" Musa asked.

"We'll know in about thirty seconds," said Tecna.

Within half a minute after forcing Ann to swallow the potion, she was conscious again.

"All trace of the poison has been neutralized," said Tecna, "Ann's gonna be fine."

"Thank goodness," said Flora.

"What happened?" Ann asked.

"We gave you the potion," said Bloom, "It was the only way we could save you in time."

"Layla," says Ann in a shocked and surprised tone, "You gave up your best chance to see again, to save me. Why?"

"You were my best friend," said Layla, "you taught me how to dance and express myself through dancing. More than that, you helped me realize that I shouldn't keep myself closed off from others. If we hadn't met, I would never had met The Winx. You're almost like a sister to me, Ann. What's a pair of eyes compared to that?"

Suddenly, Layla was engulfed in a bright light green light that radiated with goodness.

"What is this?!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "what is happening to Layla!?"

"I'll tell you what's happening," said Morgan, "The same thing that happened to Bloom back on Domino."

"You mean her powers are evolving?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly," said Tecna, "By sacrificing her eyes to save Ann, Layla has earned her Enchantix.

When everyone could see again, they were in awe at the startling change Layla underwent:

Layla was now wearing a frilly cyan tube top decorated with magenta and yellow with a matching short skirt. Each part had hanging cloth parts on the bottom resembling waving seaweed. She had yellow, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and green barefoot sandals on her feet. Her wings had increased in size, like a butterflies', outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. A cyan forehead tiara bearing pearls wraps around her head. Her dark brown curly hair had gained streaks, grew braided pigtails, and had lengthened to her ankles.

Nearly everyone was speechless, except for Morgan, "Now that's what I call setting a fashion trend."

"Oh my sweet ebony goddess," said Tatewaki, who had stars in his eyes, "How I wish thou could see thyself."

"So do I," said Layla, "I'm still blind."

"You got to be kidding me," said Musa, "After all that, and you still can't see? At the very least you could have gotten your eyes back on your own after saving Ann."

"It's okay, Musa," said Layla, even though her tone of voice said it wasn't fine, "I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll get used to being blind."

"No you won't," said Bloom in a defiant tone, "I'll be damned if I allow you to go without your sight any longer. One way or another I will help you see again."

"You know, hearing you say it," said Layla, "I almost believe you, Bloom."

"Almost?" Bloom asked. But then she had that all-too familiar feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Oh no, not again!"

"That bastard doesn't know when to quit," said Payton as she took a defensive posture in front of Bloom.

"What are you talking about?" Flora asked.

"Something's coming," said Mace as he, Kegan and Kurt also got in front of Bloom, protecting her from the coming danger the three of them also sensed was approaching, "Something big, mean and…"

The Kraken erupted from the water, howling in rage as it sent it's tentacles onto the island in search of prey.

"Whoa ugly!!" exclaimed Morgan.

"Persistent critter, ain't he?" Musa said.

"Persistent, yes," said Bloom, "But that doesn't make it less dangerous."

"I don't know about you, Bloom," said Tecna, "but I'm in need of a good recharging, if you know what I mean?"

"I'm tired as well," said Bloom, who was indeed worn out from the fight with Vicky and the underwater exertions, "Musa?"

"Sorry, Bloom," said Musa, "but I'm running on flat notes."

"And since Layla can't really fight blind," said Bloom, "That leaves Flora."

"It does?" Flora asked nervously.

"Say no more, fair ladies!" Tatewaki said boldly, "I shall face this foul creature!" he drew his sword, the same sword that he and Layla helped make last year when they fought The Shadow Riders, "With this blade that was forged with love, I shall smite this monster and send it to the underworld where it belongs!"

"Save a piece for me, loverboy!" said Morgan as she stretched and readied her own repertoire of dark magic.

"And us!" says Kurt as he drew his revolver, while Payton, Mace and Kegan took up fighting stances, "Princess Bloom, you and your friends stay behind us, we'll take care of this thing."

Before Bloom could protest, Kurt shot all six bullets in his gun at the kraken. Faster than the eye could see, Kurt reloaded his revolver and shot another six at the monster, each shot hitting its mark. One of the bullets hit the kraken in one of it's yellow eyes. The creature roared in agony, but then to the shock of everyone, the eye, as well as the other eleven wounds, healed completely.

"Oh now that's just f#ck$ng unfair!" said Kurt as he reloaded again.

"I never did like guns," said Morgan, "Stand aside, pretty boy, let me show you how it's done!" she chanted a spell that covered the kraken in a cloud of acid. But the creature wasn't even phased.

"Okay," said Morgan in a disturbed tone, "we've learned that krakens are immune to acid."

"Then let us see if this foul creature is immune to cold steel!" exclaimed Tatewaki. He charged at the monster, dodging tentacles that tried to ensnare him. He sliced the ends of two that got too close, then he severed third tentacle at the halfway point.

Tatewaki jumped back and dashed away when more tentacles came searching for him. But then he stopped out of the monster's reach and watched as not only did the severed tentacles and arm heal, but double; the damaged limbs split into two, so now there were two more tentacles and one more arm to deal with.

"This is really bad," said Bloom. But then she and the others had to withdraw to the center of the island when they saw the tentacles stretch out and try to grab them.

"You perverted bastard!" snapped Payton as one arm nearly grabbed her by the thigh, "You want to cop a feel, well feel this!" she kicked the arm away. A good six feet of kraken flesh was pulverized, but it was for naught when the wound regenerated and then grew another arm.

"How in the seven hells can we stop a monster that can regenerate!?" exclaimed Mace as he punched a tentacle, while Kegan smashed another with his power-pole, only to watch as the wounded limbs grew back and then split into two.

Kegan was about to reply when a tentacle backhanded him hard into the laboratory. The force of impact was strong enough to collapse half the building

"Kegan!" exclaimed Bloom as she and Flora rushed to the now ruined lab. They found Kegan half-buried in the rubble.

"Kegan," said Bloom, "Are you alright?"

"Princess Bloom," said Kegan in a shaky voice, he was mostly in shock from the impact, but other than a few cuts and bruises he was unhurt, "I tried."

"You did a good job," said Bloom as she smiled, her voice heavy with relief.

At that time, Morgan was in the air, peppering the kraken with razor-sharp disks of magenta colored dark magic that, she intended, would slice the monster into ribbons. She threw these disks at the main body of the monster, but all they did was make it more angry as its wounds healed.

Mace, Payton and Tatewaki were just out of reach of the creature's seeking tentacles, waiting for an opening to strike at the main body, while Kurt had take up position atop the bunkhouse, continuing to shoot the kraken, despite the fact that all his shots had very little effect on the monster.

"This foul beast is beginning to try my patience!" said Tatewaki.

"Well I'm open to suggestions!" shouted Mace as he dodged a tentacle.

Morgan had flew low to slap several explosive tags onto the creature. The kraken responded by swatting her onto the island, she landed hard and formed a decent sized crater.

"Morgan!" shouted Tecna and Musa. They rushed to the crater and helped Morgan up.

She wasn't seriously hurt, but she was seriously dazed, "No more for me, thanks, I'm driving," Morgan then passed out.

"She's fine," said Tecna after scanning Morgan.

Bloom had gotten back to Layla and Ann, the later had stayed with the former since the battle started, describing the action to Layla.

"This is getting out of hand," said Bloom, "That monster has got to have a weakness. Layla, Ann, you know more about krakens than I do, surely they've got just one weak spot."

"I honestly don't know," said Ann.

"There may be one chance," said Layla, "But it probably won't work."

"What?" Bloom asked, "I'm open to just about anything right now."

"It's nothing," said Layla, "just something I barely remember from a story I heard when I was little."

"Tell me then," said Bloom, "For crying out loud, Layla, that thing won't leave us alone unless we can defeat it."

"I…I just can't remember," said Layla in a trembling tone.

"Listen to me, Layla," said Ann, "Right now the love of your life, your soul mate, he's fighting that monster for you and your friends. If you can't remember for yourself or your friends, remember for him."

Bloom saw that Tatewaki, Mace and Payton were desperately dodging the tentacles, barely one step ahead of the seeking arms.

"I do remember one thing," said Layla in a slightly distant tone, as if she was really trying to remember something long forgotten, "Something about how a kraken draws its power from its mother, the ocean."

It was as if a light bulb clicked over Bloom's head, "Anteas the Giant, of course!" she then shouted to Tatewaki, Mace and Payton, "You guys! You have to get it out of the water!!"

"No problem, Princess Bloom!" shouted Mace, "I just need two minutes to get ready."

"I think we can keep this scurvy bastard occupied for two minutes," said Payton.

"Indeed!" said Tatewaki. The two of them focused on speed instead of delivering striking power. The kraken kept trying to grab them, but Payton and Tatewaki were just too fast for it.

At the same time, Mace focused his energy on maximizing his strength. To Bloom and the others watching, it seemed that Mace's muscle mass was increasing, like he was getting larger.

"What's happening to him?" Flora asked.

"He's taping into the full potential of his body," said Tecna, "Normally the human body can use only 30% of it's physical potential, but somehow Mace is able to use the untapped 70%."

By now Payton and Tatewaki had confounded the kraken into twisting its tentacles and arms into knots.

"It would appear that we have given this cretin a run for its money," said Tatewaki.

"Now it's my turn!" shouted Mace. He grabbed the entangled tentacles of the kraken and with all his might, flung the monster onto an empty part of the island. The kraken thrashed about but could barely move out of the water.

"I was right!" Bloom said happily, "In the story of Hercules vs. Anteas the Giant, the Herc faced a monster that regained its strength every time it got knocked down. Anteas got his power from the earth, his mother, so Hercules grabbed Anteas and separated him from the ground and strangled him in the air.

"The same principle applies to the kraken; its power comes from its mother, the ocean, so separate it from the ocean and it loses its power."

"In that case," said Kurt as he reloaded his gun with incendiary bullets, each round containing a highly concentrated packet of napalm, "I'm in the mood for some cooking." he aimed and shot the helpless but still evil kraken six time, engulfing the monster with flames. It howled in agony as it writhed in the fire before finally becoming a blackened hulk.

"Charred squid anyone?" Morgan asked, clearly fully recovered.

**The end of chapter 8.**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions return to Alfea, where the sage instructs the water princess in the ways of a fairy's full magic. The redeemed vigilante returns with more of those who were lost. As the Dragon Princess and her one true love anticipate a happy occasion, the psychotic shrew watches with wrathful envy, and plots revenge ._

**Next chapter: Concerning Fairy Dust**

'_For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Concerning Fairy Dust &

Last time, Bloom were shocked at what Vicky did to Layla, a blindness curse that couldn't be cured. Ann had the idea to use a rare flower that grew only on Andros, a flower that had healing properties. With the arrival of Tatewaki, Morgan, Kurt, Mace, Payton and Kegan, Bloom and a few others recovered the flower, and at the same time, incurred the wrath of a kraken. Ann was hurt and nearly died from the kraken's poison. Layla then sacrificed the chance to restore her sight in order to save Ann's life, thereby earning Layla her Enchantix. But them the kraken showed up again. One thing led to another, resulting in Mace, Payton, Tatewaki and Kurt destroying the vile monster. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 9: Concerning Fairy Dust and Other Matters**

The trip back to Alfea seemed like a vague dream to Bloom. She did remember hearing saying that she didn't want her parents to see her like this. Bloom didn't know if Layla was afraid of her mom and dad fretting over her being blind, excited over her earning her Enchantix, or just wanted to be left alone by them.

Either way, Bloom and the others respected Layla's wishes. Making a hasty goodbye to Ann and her mermaid charges, who then went on their way to a sanctuary at the main island chain, Bloom and the others started back to Alfea.

Upon their arrival at school, Bloom would later remember that this moment would become an Alfea legend as everyone in the courtyard at the time did a triple take at the sight of Layla, sill in her Enchantix form. Even more so when the rest of the Alfea student body literary poured out of their classrooms to see Layla.

Then something unexpected happened. Stella was among the last to emerge onto the courtyard. Bloom expected Stella to make the biggest fuss of them all, for many of the students were babbling at the sight of Layla. Yet Stella was in awed silence, which was surprising since Stella always had something to say.

But then Griselda stomped out of the building, "Miss Stella! You still have two pages of that essay to complete!" she then saw Layla, "Oh my stars! Is that…?"

"It is indeed," said Faragonda as she walked towards Bloom and the others, "young Layla here is the second of The Winx to earn her Enchantix. And unless I'm mistaken, she has full use of her full powers now."

"Almost, Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom.

"What do you mean?" Griselda asked.

"It's her eyes," said Musa, "Layla's blind."

There was a loud gasp of shock from the assembled Alfea student body.

"No!" Stella exclaimed defiantly, "No, I don't believe it! Layla can't be blind!"

"Whether or not you believe it, Stella," said Tecna, "doesn't' make it any less true."

"Oh," said Stella in a deflated tone.

"What the hell is this?!" exclaimed Morgan angrily as she, Tatewaki, Payton, Mace, Kegan and Kurt walked onto the courtyard. They were delayed somewhat at the transportation hub at Magix.

"What are all you little girls doing gawking at Layla like she was a sideshow freak!?" shouted Morgan to the Alfea student body, "clear out of here, or so help me, I'll give you all such a pimple hex that you'll never forget!!"

It's a well known fact that Morgan is the kind of witch who isn't as nasty as her race was stereotypically cast, but that doesn't mean that she can't be extremely bad when the mood strikes her. Her threat of a hex caused the Alfea students to flee like the devil was after them.

"Much better," said Morgan smugly.

"A little harsh for my taste," said Faragonda, "but effective none the less. Now, Bloom, I will speak with you and The Winx in my office, we have much to discuss."

With Morgan, Kurt, Tatewaki and the others waiting outside Faragonda's office, Bloom told the headmistress of Alfea everything that happened on Andros. Joining them via crystal ball was Griffin, headmistress of Cloud Tower.

"So not only are Icy and Stormy alive again and with Darcy," said Bloom, "but now there's a fourth Trix; Victoria. She's the one who caused the mermaids to mutate."

"And she's the one who cursed Layla's eyes," said Flora, while Musa nodded in agreement.

"We've tried everything we could think of, Ms. Faragonda," said Tecna, "but nothing we did could cure Layla's eyes."

"You said this new witch's name was Victoria?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes," said Bloom, "But she insisted that I called her Vicky."

"Ah, Vicky," said Griffin, "I knew her well. She was my greatest student, and my greatest failure."

"You knew her, Ms. Griffin?" Musa asked.

"As if I could forget one like Vicky," said Griffin. She sighed, reminiscing on the past, " it was when I first attained the position of Headmistress, when Vicky began at Cloud Tower. Never before had I seen a young woman so adapt at the dark arts. Vicky mastered every hex, jinx and curse she sought to learn; every test and essay she turned in was of the highest marks. And in terms of causing chaos, Vicky committed the most brilliant scheme ever afflicted upon the city of Magix, it was like poetry."

"So it was her," a surprised and disgusted sounding Faragonda said, "That horrible day eleven years ago, when it rained animal entrails for three hours, that _was_ Vicky."

"As I said," sighed Griffin, "like poetry. Victoria had the potential to be the greatest witch of her age. Many believe she would become head of her own coven before she was 25, which is a rare event. But then she disappointed everyone in the magical community by disappearing less than a month after she graduated ten years ago. No one had seen her since, until now that is."

"I also remember young Victoria," said Faragonda, "unlike The Trix, Victoria wasn't one who demanded attention. Rather, she preferred to work her brand of magic from concealment, always watching the fruits of her labor from a distance, and only later taking the credit for her deeds in casual conversation. Clearly from what you and your friends have told us, Bloom, that has changed.

"Yet despite her affiliation with the dark arts, Victoria was the kind of witch who was naturally respected by both fairies and witches. In the long run she always tried to do the right thing, especially if she could manipulate that right thing to her advantage. Again, that has changed.

"She truly was one of a kind, unique, and at the same time, dangerous to anyone who got in her way. And now she's been reunited with her sisters, which makes her four times more dangerous."

"There's more," said Bloom, "When I fought Vicky, she beat me fair and square. Well, I wouldn't call it fair, but I was down for the count, and Flora and the others were in no condition to help. She could have killed me then and there, but she didn't."

"We'll I'm glad she didn't," said Stella.

"We all are," said Flora, "but who knows what made that witch change her mind?"

"I don't think it was her choice," said Bloom, "I wasn't able to move at the time, but I could still hear. Vicky was talking to someone on her cellphone, someone who scared the living daylights out of her, someone who also made Icy and The Trix nervous. Anyone who can frighten The Trix out of destroying me must be someone of unimaginable evil."

"Enough about the baddies already!" said Stella with her usual impatience, "What about Layla?"

"Can you help her, Ms Faragonda?" Flora asked.

"Yes and no," said Faragonda, "the curse that has afflicted Layla has cast out the light from her eyes. But her willingness to save the life of her friend Ann allowed Layla's powers to evolve to their full potential. The curse Vicky used is unlike anything we've seen before, but Layla has the power to free herself of this cursed darkness."

"How?" Layla asked.

"When a fairy achieves her Enchantix," said Faragonda, "she now is able to use a new form of magic that lies within her wings; Fairy Dust. Layla, believe in yourself, focus your new powers and you shall find the light within."

"Okay," said Layla, "I'll try." she closed her eyes. Bloom and the others could sense something stirring within Layla, something good.

Just then her wings began emitting a bright gold powder that glimmered and radiated with pure goodness. This powder swirled on the air currents in the room, until Layla focused it into her raised hands, then allowed it to drop onto her eyes. She blinked a few times before holding one hand in front of her face, "Five fingers, right?"

"That's right!" said Bloom.

"It worked!" exclaimed Layla, "I can see again!"

At this the six fairies embraced happily, it was a very joyous sight. But then Griselda had to ruin the moment in her usual manner.

"Alright, that's enough," said Griselda, "As much as I'm pleased that Layla has her sight again, and really I am, Stella here still has that essay to finish."

"Were you always such a wet blanked, Ms. Griselda?" Stella asked as she and Griselda exited Faragonda's office, "or did you learn to be one?"

"It's an acquired skill," said Griselda.

"I do believe there's been enough excitement for one day," said Faragonda, "I suggest you girls enjoy the rest of the afternoon, but be ready for class tomorrow, for you all have a test to make up for."

"We will," said Tecna as she, Bloom and the others headed for the door.

"Please stay a moment, Bloom," said Faragonda, "There is one more matter I wish to discuss."

"I'll catch up," said Bloom to Flora and Musa. Tecna and Layla were already outside, and Bloom could hear part of Layla's conversation with Tatewaki.

"You didn't think a little blindness curse could keep me away from you," said Layla, "didn't you?"

"On the contrary," said Tatewaki, "I was all but prepared to serve as thy eyes."

Faragonda then closed the door, "Bloom, I believe I've made some progress as to the solution to the problem of your powers."

With all that happened on Andros, Bloom had nearly forgotten that she too had earned her Enchantix. "You've figured out why I couldn't control my new powers?"

"As I said," said Faragonda, "I've made _some _progress. Working with Griffin and Saladin, we've determined that your loss of control is indeed linked with the curse that afflicts Domino. We believe that if the curse is broken, then you will have full use of your powers."

"Okay," said Bloom, "not a problem. Wait, there is a problem. How do we break the curse?"

"That, I'm afraid," said Faragonda, "we are still looking into. The best way to remove such a massive curse it to understand how it was cast in the first place. The Ancestress Witches were the ones who cursed Domino, yet no one how they did it."

"Oh," said Bloom in a slightly depressed tone.

"But we haven't given up," said Faragonda, "somewhere in the Magical Dimension there is the means to remove the curse. I have never given up on a student, and I'm not giving up on you, Bloom."

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom, "I haven't given up either." She left the headmistress office, feeling more positive about the future than she did a while ago.

********

"Exactly why did we leave when Bloom was as helpless as she could get?" Stormy asked, "I'm just not getting it."

"This is the last time I'll explain it," said Vicky, "as how Zahidia explained it to me. The new empire employs many psychics, most of which are skilled in scrying future events. Not all are accurate, and many scryers have been executed for false prophesy. But occasionally, one manages to get it right. One of the scryers predicted that it would be very bad for the empire if Bloom were to die at that time. So Zahidia decided to let Bloom live, for now."

"And just when would be a good time to destroy Bloom?" Icy asked.

"I don't know," said Vicky, "but one thing's for sure, when the time does come to get rid of that pathetic princess, it'll be easy."

"That's for sure," said Darcy, "I still can't believe how fast you took down The Winx, it was like the were nothing more than dolls."

"Spill it, Vicky," said Stormy, "What's your secret?"

"I've picked up a few forbidden skills in my travels," said Vicky, "my body has been augmented so that I'm nearly impervious to most magical attacks. And as to my physical prowess," she picked up a small ornamental sphere made of black stone and crushed it into powder with one hand, "Well, it speaks for itself."

"Impressive," said Diaspro as she and Toro entered the room, "how I wish I could dissect you, Vicky."

"I'll pass," said Vicky in a dry, disapproving tone.

"A shame," said Diaspro in a slightly dissaproving tone, "anyway, here he is, Darcy, your pet, all safe and sound."

"Did she hurt you?" Darcy asked Toro.

"Not in in the slightest," said Toro honestly, "I hardly felt a thing."

"I told you so," said Diaspro, "My examination was more than I could hope for. I must say, Darcy, when you pick 'em, you pick 'em. Now if you all will excuse me, I have a mountain of data to process." With that she skipped out of the room.

"That is one weird, evil genius," said Toro, "I was under her scanners for hours, yet I still have no idea what she's up to."

"Nothing good for anyone probably," said Darcy, "So, Vicky, what's next?"

"It'll be a while before the next piece of the Construct is located," said Vicky, "Probably by this time next week. So in the meantime, we get stronger."

"Groovy!" said Toro, "I've been meaning to check out the palace gym."

"And I want a look at the libraries again," said Darcy in an impulsive tone, "especially that Necronomicon."

"No you don't!" snapped Icy, "I'm not letting you lose your mind over some crummy old book. No, you'll stick with the more normal evil books like the rest of us."

"Well you're no fun," said a pouting Darcy.

"Say, Vicky," said Stormy, "What was that package that you had to deliver to Andros?"

"Yeah," said Icy, "What was that all about?"

"It's a surprise," said Vicky, "you'll find out before too long, assuming my aim was right, we were a couple hundred miles from where the package was supposed to go to."

"And where exactly was that?" Darcy asked.

"You'll find out," said Vicky in a teasing manner.

"I have absolutely no idea what you witches are talking about," said Toro, "just what happened on Andros that was so exciting?"

"It was like this," said Darcy, "We got to Andros and really scarred the wings of those pathetic losers. Then Vicky started talking with Bloom, and…"

********

It was after the next full day of class at Alfea, when Bloom received word that Jake Avatar was returning to Magix, and he was bringing company. As soon as classes were over, Bloom and The Winx, along with Kurt, Kegan, Payton and Mace, and because they were in the neighborhood, Riven and Brandon, went to the Magix space port to welcome Jake and the recently found survivors

As stated earlier, Jake Avatar was one of the first surviving children to be discovered. He looked about 25 years old, stood at 6'1", had light brown hair, dark blue, almost black eyes and wore a red and black jacket with jeans and tan boots.

With Jake, Bloom saw three individuals, two girls and a boy; the boy was a swordsman, while the first girl was a mage, and the other was dressed in the style of a ninja.

"I think we shouldn't tell Jake everything that happened to us on Andros," said Bloom, "Not just yet anyway. You saw how frantic Carmen got, well, Jake can be much worse." True enough, Carmen nearly gave herself a stroke when she found out how close Bloom came to the end. Morgan and the others eventyally managed to get Carmen to calm down when they told her that everything turned out alright. But Carmen insisted that the next time Bloom was to go anywhere in the Magical Dimension, she was to go with her, end of discussion.

"A good point, Princess Bloom," said Kurt as he rememberd the scene Carmen caused.

"Kurt," said Bloom in a slightly reproachful tone, "you really shouldn't call me that when it's just us and the others. To my friends I'm just Bloom."

"Well Jake uses your official title," said Kurt.

"That's just who Jake is," said Bloom.

"Princess Bloom," said Jake Avatar, he bowed, "Mr. Marshal," he nodded in acknowledgement, "I hope that nothing too dangerous occurred while I was traveling."

"We had one or two close calls," said Kurt, "But nothing too serious."

"I'll tell you the full story later, Jake," said Bloom, "But what of you? How faired your journey to find our lost brothers and sisters of Domino?"

"Not as well as I hoped it would be," said Jake, "But successful none the less. As you can see, I have discovered three more survivors. May I present Travis Bailey, Karen Moore and Rei Nakajima."

The three with Jake bowed before Bloom. Travis Bailey, the swordsman, was about 22 and a half years old, stood at 5'10", had short black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue and white jacket over a white shirt with blue pants and boots. He carried a sword at his belt. Despite the slightly depressed expression on his face, Bloom could tell that Travis bailey was the kind of person who was dedicated to whatever cause he served and would carry out that task eagerly.

Karen Moore looked to be about 21, stood at 5'3", had shoulder length orange hair and wore glasses over brown eyes. She wore green and yellow mage robes over a red top and blue skirt. This person, Bloom could tell, enjoyed her life and was eager to experience life for the sake of living.

Rei Nakajima, on the other hand, was all business. She looked to be about 24, stood at 5'4", had short green hair and indigo eyes. She wore a camouflaged ninja outfit. Like Travis, Rei looked like the kind of person who dedicated herself to the task at hand, but also seemed to possess no sense of humor.

But then at the sight of Bloom, Rei Nakajima's expression brightened, "It's true, you are the daughter of Oritel and Miriam."

"You knew my birth parents?" Bloom asked.

"Somewhat," said Rei," I was only seven at the time, but I remember the day I saw your mother and father as if it were yesterday."

"As do I," said Travis Bailey, "Though I was barely five myself. It was the day your birth was announced, now that was a party."

"Wish I remembered," said Karen Moore, "I must have been three years old then."

Bloom then heard the stories of the newly found survivors.

After the fall of Domino, Travis was adopted by a middle-class warrior clan. This particular clan, while possessing only modest political power, was well known for producing swordsmen of outstanding caliber; each one possessing a unique blade. Travis' sword is enchanted with elastic properties. The sword could stretch out and be used like a bullwhip, then return to its normal length yet still be as sharp and hard as the day it was first forged. Said sword was based on a design that originated from a world on the outer-reaches of the Magical Dimension that Travis and his adopted family visited once.

In his years as an accomplished swordsman, Travis vaguely remembered his true origins, his homeworld of Domino. That is, until Jake found him and helped Travis remember where he truly came from.

Karen was raised by nomadic magic users who specialized in the healing arts. This tribe of interstellar gypsies was well known for helping those in need. As a child, Karen showed a natural talent for healing magic, and she was no slouch in other arcane fields.

She had only a few fragments of memories of Domino, but when Jake informed Karen of who she really was and where she came from, Karen believed him for, like Carmen, Karen always felt like she belonged somewhere else, that someone needed her.

As for Rei, she to was adopted by those who helped bring out her natural talents. She was raised by a prominent ninja clan best known for producing some of the best bodyguards in the Magical Dimension. Rei excelled in the arts of concealment and stealth, making her a natural at espionage and intelligence gathering.

It took a while for Jake to convince Rei that she was who she was, a survivor of Domino. But then Jake told Rei that they were both at the royal palace of Domino when Oritel announced that Miriam had given birth to a daughter, Bloom. It was then that Rei remembered her true identity.

With all three cases, each eventually recognized Jake as a kindred spirit, thanks to the spell that was placed on the survivors of Domino when they were scattered.

"Now we are nine," said Jake, "nine survivors of Domino."

"Ten if you count Princess Bloom," said Kurt.

"Of course," said Jake.

"Well that leave just ninety-one left to find," said Mace, "And the dozen or so adults who helped us escape."

Just then Morgan's disembodied voice was heard, "Assuming they're all still alive." She then appeared in front of Musa and Riven.

"For the love of all things harmonious it, Morgan!" exclaimed a startled Musa, "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"And such a lovely heart it is," teased Morgan, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to it, now would we?"

"Don't worry," said Riven to Musa, "I hate it as much as you do when she does that."

"What?" Musa asked, "using her ability to become invisible to scare people? Or just being an overall annoyance?"

"Hey, I'm more than an annoyance," said Morgan, "I may be awesomely bad, but I can be very good when the mood strikes me. Remember, witches are people to, you know."

"You're Morgan Rodgers," said Karen, "I read your grandfather's books."

"You did?" a surprised Morgan asked, "I didn't know anyone took my grandpa Patrick seriously anymore," she then looked to Bloom and the others, "He's the one I got my healing powers from."

"Everyone I grew up with has read your grandfather's work," said Karen, "everyone else in the Magical Dimension may think him a quack, but not me. Everything I know about the healing arts, I learn from the writings of Patrick Rodgers."

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates the black sheep of my family," said Morgan.

"I thought you were a black sheep," teased Musa.

"Ah, the musical one can banter," said Morgan eagerly, "I'll save you for later, my pretty!" she then chuckled in a mock villain manner, then got serious as she and Karen began discussing the more complicated aspects of healing magic.

"I don't get that girl," said Musa, "I don't think I'll ever understand Morgan."

"Me neither," said Riven. He then noticed that Rei was looking at him, "Can I help you? You see something you like?"

"You remind me of someone," said Rei as she looked at Riven in a pondering manner, then snapped her fingers in recognition (insert finger snapping sound), "I know! You're related to Euripides!"

"Euripides?!" said a surprised Brandon.

"You know Euripides?!" a shocked Mace asked.

"How do you know Euripides?" Riven asked in an accusing tone.

"I met her on Ginaz," said Rei, "It was only once, but it was a meeting I shall never forget."

"Yeah," said a slightly exasperated Riven said, "Euripides has that effect on people."

"Who's Euripides?" Bloom asked.

"She's my sister," said Riven in a disgruntled tone, "That's who."

"I didn't know you had a sister," said Flora.

"I did," sighed Brandon, "I should know, we had to put up with Riven ranting on how he'll show her up someday. Euripides is one of the few girls to attend and graduate from Red Fountain."

"I didn't know Red Fountain accepted girls," said Bloom.

"It's rare," said Riven, "But my sister is a rare acceptation, and boy did she prove herself rare."

"They had to dedicate a whole wall to house all the awards Euripides won," said Brandon.

"Big deal," said Riven in an annoyed tone, "I don't need a whole wall to show how great I am," although Bloom could sense that Riven was seething with envy on the inside.

"So that's why you've always been such an ass," said Bloom, "You're trying to get out from under your sister's shadow."

Before Riven could retort, everyone's attention was diverted as Carmen came running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late!" she gasped as she skidded to a halt, "I was delayed. You wouldn't believe the line I had to wait in at the spell book store" She then saw Jake, "oh, hi, Jake, I heard that you were back." Bloom noticed that Carmen was acting a little out of character, and was that a hint of blushing on Carmen's face?"

"Ms. Carmen," said Jake, "It is good to see you again." At this Carmen's face flushed another shade of red.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stella whispered to Bloom.

"If you mean that Carmen has a crush on Jake," said Bloom, "absolutely." This was one time that Bloom approved of Stella playing at matchmaker. From Bloom's point of view, she saw both Jake and Carmen as kindred spirits on more than one level.

"I just had an idea," said Mace, "How about a sparing match. Me, Payton and Kegan, vs. the new guys."

"What, right now?" Rei asked.

"Why not?" Kegan asked in turn as he, Mace and Payton stretched, "I'm in the mood for some exercise."

"Oh, it's exercise you want," said Travis as he unsheathed his sword, the blade hummed slightly as it left its scabbard. The metal was of a kind that bloom had never seen before, colored greenish blue.

"I don't know about this," said Karen in a nervous tone, "I'm not much of a fighter." Bloom could sense that Karen was more adapt at defensive magic as well as healing.

"No problem," said Rei, "I'll fight for you." her hands them moved in several complicated gestures. At the same time, Bloom sensed a powerful buildup of energy emanating from Rei. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Bloom had to blink before she realized that what just happened wasn't a trick of the eye; where there was one Rei, there now was another, identical to the first in every way.

"An illusion spell," said Tecna, "interesting."

"Oh this is no illusion," said Kurt, "No, it's not even a spell."

"That other Rei is just as real as the first, Ms. Tecna," said Jake, "Just watch and see."

"So it will be three on three," said Mace as he and Payton faced off against the two Rei's, while Kegan faced off against Travis.

"I think we can take these newbies," said Kegan as he got into a fighting stance, while Travis did the same.

"Don't you know it's rude to call someone a newbie?" Travis asked.

"Shall we?" one of the Rei's asked.

"Let's do it!" said the other. With that the match began.

Bloom and the others were amazed by the display of martial skills by the survivors of Domino. Mace and Payton would attack the two Rei's in their distinctive fighting styles; Mace focusing on devastating fist strikes, Payton with catastrophic kicks.

Yet they barely got one or two solid hits in. The two Rei's were much faster and agile than either Mace or Payton, each blocking their opponents with a different fighting style that Jake identified as Taijutsu.

On the other hand, Travis and Kegan were almost evenly matched. Kegan with his power pole launched strike after strike at Travis, who blocked the attacks with his flexible sword, yet Travis found his attacks parried by Kegan as well. This battle had the appearance of lasting quite a while.

But then Mace found an opening in the defenses of his Rei. He noticed that Rei always turned to the right after every third block. With careful timing, Mace got in front of Rei just as she turned, then delivered a punch to Rei's side that would have left some serious bruising, had this been the real Rei. Instead, the Rei that Mace hit disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So that was the Shadow Clone," said Kurt, "Now things are getting interesting."

Now faced with two opponents, the real Rei was against the ropes as she had to work twice as hard to keep up with Mace and Payton, who were finally getting in some effective hits. But then Rei managed to jump back from her opponents. Grinning eagerly, Rei threw a smoke pellet at Mace and Payton, temporally obscuring their vision.

When the smoke cleared, Mace was surprised to find Rei behind him with a knife to his neck, "Looks like I win this match," said Rei, "If this were real, you'd already be dead."

"Is that so?" Payton asked as she tapped the heal of her foot on Rei's head.

"A draw," said Jake, "More or less. Ms. Payton would have won, but at the cost of Mr. Mace."

"Looks like another draw just happened," said Bloom. The other fight had also just ended, with Travis on the ground and Kegan standing over him with his power pole less than an inch from Travis' face, while Travis still had his sword in hand, the flexible blade bending so the tip was an inch from Kegan's heart.

"You're good," said Kegan as he backed off.

"You're no slouch yourself," said Travis as his sword resumed its normal shape and length. Kegan helped Travis up, who then sheathed his sword.

"That was incredible," said Bloom, "All of you."

"It was all for your approval, Princess Bloom," said Rei as she and Travis bowed, while Payton, Kegan and Mace did the same.

"Well I approve," said Stella, "You Domino survivors sure know how to kick but."

"Indeed," said Jake, "It would appear that the majority of us, we Children of Domino, are drawn to the warrior path."

"Makes you wonder just what the rest of us have been up to," said Kurt.

"Well whatever the others are doing," said Bloom, "wherever they are, I'm sure that once we find them, together we can restore Domino to its former glory."

"Well this has been a fun way to spend half an hour," said Morgan cheerfully, "But I've got a few things to take care of, so I really must be going."

"Care to enlighten us as to the nature of your activities?" Tecna asked.

"It's a surprise," said Morgan, "one that our fiery friend will really like. Catch you all on the flip-side!" with that she vanished.

"Was she talking about me?" Bloom asked.

"You know anyone else here who can use fire magic?" Carmen asked, "I really should be going as well, no doubt Morgan will need my help and Elise's. I'll call later on." With that she teleported out.

"Those two are the strangest witches I know," said Musa.

"There's the understatement of the week," said Riven.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Kurt asked.

"I shall return to Domino to inspect the progress on the recovery of our world," said Jake, "After which I shall resume my journey among the stars in search of our lost brothers and sisters."

"But you just got back," said Bloom, "And now you're heading our again, without a rest?"

"I can assure you, Princess Bloom," said Jake, "I need no rest."

"Well I insist that you take a rest," said Bloom firmly, "I want you to take some time off, relax, you've earned that much."

"Well if you insist," said Jake, "Then it shall be so. I shall 'relax,' as you so put it, Princess Bloom, before resuming my search. With your permission."

"It is given," said Bloom. With that, Jake bowed and left the area.

"We'll take the 'newbies' into town and get them settled in," said Mace, "If you need us, just give a holler."

"And I need to run some errands as well," said Kurt, "That is, unless you need me."

"Bloom will be fine," said Stella, "She's got us to protect her."

"You bet!" said Musa, while Flora, Layla and Tecna nodded in agreement.

It was almost dinner time by the time The Winx got back to Alfea. On the way back to school, Stella dragged the girls to the shopping districts of Magix; her fashion senses could pick up a sale a league away. As the girls reached the school gates, laded down with shopping bags, with Riven and Brandon carrying twice as many as all the girls put together, Bloom noticed that Sky was waiting for them.

"Way to bail on us, Sky," groaned Riven as he unceremoniously dropped his unfair share of cargo.

"Nothing would have made me happier than to be a human pack animal for such lovely ladies," said Sky, earning slight blushes from Bloom and the girls, "But I had pressing matters to take care of first," with that he pulled out several envelopes and handed one to Bloom, one to Flora and the other Winx, as well as one for Riven and Brandon.

"These are the official invitations to Eraklyon's Millennium Ball," said Sky as Bloom and the others opened their envelopes, "just printed up this morning."

"The party is this weekend?" Stella asked.

Sky nodded in acknowledgement, "I've also sent invites to Helia, Timmy, Tatewaki, Jake, Kurt, Carmen, Morgan and the others."

"Cool," said Musa. She then looked at Riven, "I hope you'll be able to dance with me this time."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," said Riven.

"Really," Musa said skeptically.

"Honest," said Riven, "I've been taking dancing lessons. Seriously, I've improved."

"The party is _this_ weekend?" Stella asked again, now sounding slightly nervous.

"That's what on the invitation," said Sky.

"Girls," said Stella in a voice that was mixed with nervous anticipation and overwhelming excitement, "We're going shopping!"

"We just went shopping," said Flora in an exasperated tone, while Musa and Tecna sighed in annoyance.

"That was a 'Sale' shopping trip," said Stella, "This is an 'Emergency Preparation for a Ball' shopping trip, there's a difference."

"There is," said Layla, for once agreeing with Stella on the subject of shopping.

"Besides," said Stella, now sounding like she was up to something more devious, "I'm sure that whore Cassandra will be there at the Ball, as well as her skank of a daughter Chimera. I'm gonna show them that I'm the one and only Princess of Solaria, without a doubt."

Brandon was about to say something, but Layla stopped him, "I wouldn't want to get in her way, she looks like she's about to go to war."

"I wasn't gonna stop her," said Brandon, "Anyone who makes my Princess cry deserves everything that's coming to them."

"Well I know we're gonna have a great time at the Ball," said Bloom to Sky, "It'll be even greater when we announce our little secret."

"Uh, that's the thing, Bloom," said Sky hesitantly, "Somehow it got out that we'll be publicly announcing our engagement at the Ball. By now it'll be in all the tabloids and gossip magazines in the Magical Dimension."

"Oh," said Bloom in a disappointed tone, "I hoped it would be a surprise."

"I'm sure we'll still have a great time," said Sky in a reassuring tone.

"You know what," said Bloom as she smiled, "So do I."

Unknown to the two young lovers, trouble was once again coming their way.

********

Over on Xaldo, Darcy and her sisters were watching Toro being put through the paces, meaning that he was taking on a whole lot of R'lyeh grunts, and winning, when Diaspro burst into the room, waving a magazine.

"Have you seen this!?" exclaimed Diaspro as she shoved the magazine in front of Vicky, "Have you seen it?!? Well?!"

"Seen what?" Vicky asked as she took the magazine from Diaspro. Icy saw that it was one of the many gossip periodicals that were popular among the upper class of the Magical Dimension.

"I'll tell you what," said Diaspro in her usual maniacal manner, "page 19, that's what!"

"Look at that," said Stormy as she, Icy and Darcy peered over Vicky's shoulders to see a picture of Bloom and Sky, followed by an article stating that the two of them would publicly announce their engagement at the upcoming Eraklyon Millennium Ball.

"The nerve of that Sky," growled Diaspro, "It's bad enough that he and that scraggly Earth fairy are gonna get married, but they actually have the nerve to do it without inviting me!"

"Well of course they didn't invite you, you dingus!" said Icy, "Everyone thinks you're locked up. And how much longer will that deception last?"

"It'll last long enough," snapped Diaspro, "long enough for me to complete my work."

"And just what work is that?" Icy asked.

"None of your business, witch," said Diaspro.

"So they're finally gotten around to it," said Darcy viciously, as if already plotting something nasty, "Bloom and Sky are actually gonna get married."

"And here I thought we could try to get those losers to break up one more time," said Stormy in an equally plotting tone.

"We still can," said Icy, "Assuming we can come up with something in time."

"The usual party crashing scheme?" Darcy asked.

"And maybe a discord curse or two?" Stormy asked.

"No," said Diaspro in a stern tone, as if she just put her foot down on the matter.

"Excuse me?" Icy asked in an accusing tone.

"We're not gonna break up Bloom and Sky," said Diaspro in a slightly maniacal tone.

"We're not?" a slightly confused Stormy asked.

"I myself care naught for love," said Diaspro as she paced back and forth, as if giving a lecture to lesser minds, "but that doesn't mean I can't use love as a weapon. I want Bloom and Sky to experience suffering the likes of which are legendary, even in hell. I want to use their love to prolong that suffering until their hearts and souls shatter because of it. And just before they're reduced to empty shells of their former selves, I want them to know that it was I who caused their suffering."

"That's a bold statement," said Vicky, "Care to enlighten us as to how you will deliver this suffering unto your enemies?"

Diaspro started to say something, but stopped before she could say a word.

"You have no idea of what to do," said Darcy in a teasing manner.

"I so do have a plan!" snapped Diaspro.

"Oh you've got a plan alright," laughed Stormy.

"Shut up!" spat Diaspro, "I'll come up with something."

"I'm sure you will," Icy, "just in time for the next Millennium Ball." At this all three Trix bust into cruel laughter.

"That's enough," said Vicky in a stern tone, "All of you!" she then looked at Diaspro in a sympathetic manner, "I know how hard it is when your imagination is in a slump."

"You do?" Diaspro asked.

"Do I?" said Vicky, "I remember when I couldn't come up with any mischief for almost two months, I nearly went mad with frustration before I finally got through my creative block. Relax, Diaspro, I believe I have something you'll find interesting." With that she summoned a small vial of dark green fluid that, at first glance, seemed completely innocent.

"What is this?" Diaspro asked as Vicky gave her the vial.

"That," said Vicky, "Is something so simple its bound to be a success." She then whispered something into Diaspro's ear. Whatever it was, it caused Diaspro to grin with insane delight.

"Oh yes," said Diaspro gleefully, "Oh yes! This is exactly what I want. Already I have a plan to use this draft, one that will destroy both Bloom and Sky from the inside out!"

"I knew you'd like it," said Vicky, "And I'm sure you will use it well."

"I will," said Diaspro, "how much do I owe you, Vicky?"

"Nothing," said Vicky, "It's my gift to a fellow sister in evil."

"Well that doesn't make sense," said Diaspro, a somewhat confused look on her face, "You've just given me the instrument that will lead to my revenge, surely you desire something in return."

"Absolutely not," insisted Vicky, "if you must, consider this payment for your help earlier. You gave me back my sisters, so I gave you your revenge in return."

"In that case," said Diaspro, "consider us even." With that she skipped out of the room to carry out her diabolical scheme.

"You know," said Icy, "I wasn't sure at first, but I'm starting to like Diaspro; I've kind of gotten accustomed to her."

"Me to," said Stormy, "I know that she's insane, but in a wicked way."

"Diaspro may have been born a spoiled fairy princess," said Darcy, "but deep down, she's one of us."

Just then a palace attendant handed a message to Vicky, who then read the message, "Oh, luck is with us, sisters. The next Construct piece has been located ahead of the expected schedule, and Zahidia wants us to go get it."

"Excellent," said Toro as he came into the room, his body was soaked with sweat, but he looked far from exhausted from his vigorous workout, "I'm in the mood to crush some innocents."

"You sure you're up for a mission?" Darcy asked, "After what you've been through just now?" She and her sisters looked down onto the gym below, where dozens of imperial grunts were being carried to the palace infirmary; each soldier suffering from either a dislocated or broken limp, with the odd minor head injury here and there.

"That was just a warm-up," boasted Toro, "I feel like I could take on half the Magical Dimension, and win. Besides, I missed out on the last trip you girls took, no way I'm letting you have all the fun again."

"Well at least get a shower first," said a slightly nauseated Stormy, "You reek!"

"I agree," said Vicky, "We've plenty of time for you to get cleaned up first, Toro."

"You know what," said Darcy in a mischievous tone, "A shower sounds like just the thing," she slapped Toro on the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" With that she ran out of the room.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" Toro exclaimed playfully as he chased Darcy.

"Those two are really getting on my nerves," said a thoroughly disgusted Stormy.

"You and me both," said Icy.

"Me to," said Vicky, "One of these days, those two are gonna get themselves into trouble, and I won't be there to dig them out of it."

"So where are we going this time?" Icy asked.

"It is another world like Arcadium Prime," said Vicky, "It exist in more than one reality at the same time. The natives of this world just call it, 'The World,' but to the rest of the universe, it is knows as Aquatica, another world that's mostly water. But instead of mermaids this time, this world has an unusually high population of pirates, and some of those pirates are gifted with rather unusual abilities, or I should say, curses."

"What kind of curses?" Stormy asked.

"The kind that, while grants the cursed incredible power," said Vicky, "leaves him or her unable to swim. He or she is doomed to drown should they become immerged in water."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Icy.

"Yeah," said Stormy, "What kind of pirate allows themselves to be cursed so they can't swim? A pirate who can't swim is just pathetic."

"I agree," said Vicky, "Yet many of these cursed pirates are just the type of soldiers that the empire is looking for. Some will no doubt wish to join us willingly, while others will need more convincing."

"So we'll also be looking for more grunts," said Icy, "As well as the new Construct piece."

"And one more thing," said Vicky, "While there, we are to keep our ears open as to any whisper of a rumor as to the location of a legendary treasure, one that would not only increase the financial holdings of the new empire greatly, but would also make us filthy rich ten times over."

"Treasure is good," Stormy said eagerly.

"Very good," agreed Icy.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Vicky, "so we'll just wait for Darcy and Toro to get back."

Thirty minutes later…

"For the love of all that's dark and dreary!" exclaimed Stormy, "How long does it take for one guy to have a f#ck$ng shower?!"

"I think Darcy and Toro are doing more than getting cleaned up," said Icy.

"What do you mean?" Stormy asked. Two seconds later she realized what Icy meant, "Oh, they're doing 'It'. Oh, oh! Yuck!"

"I worry about her sometimes," Vicky whispered to Icy.

"So do I," said Icy.

**The end of chapter 9.**

_As the shrew carries out her diabolical plot to bring misery to the dragon princess and her one true love, the princess of the sun and moon must face her own troubles, for she is to soon make a terrible choice, one that will affect her life forever._

**Next chapter: Millennium Ball Blitz**

'_For those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	10. Chapter 10: Millennium Ball Blitz

Last time we watched as Bloom and her friends watch Faragonda explain to Layla how she could undo the curse afflicting her eyes, which Layla did thanks to Fairy Dust. Later on, we met three newly discovered survivors of Domino. After that, Bloom and The Winx were formally invited to Eraklyon's Millennium Ball. Yet not everyone was excited about the upcoming party. Over on Xaldo, Diaspro once again plotted to bring misery to Bloom and Sky, while Vicky and The Trix prepared to seek out the next piece of the Construct, and do a little treasure hunting on the side. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: Millennium Ball Blitz**

As Bloom and Sky entered the ballroom, each grinning happily, Bloom had to remind herself that this wasn't a dream, that she and Sky were about to make their engagement official in the eyes of the nobility of The Magical Dimension.

She thought about the past few hours since her arrival on Eraklyon. Bloom and The Winx had barely finished deciding on what they were to wear to the Millennium Ball...well...Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla had their outfits already packed and ready, but Stella, to say the least, she needed extra time. But everyone and everything made it to Eraklyon on time.

Bloom was surprised to see that Sky's parents, the King and Queen of Eraklyon, were there to greet them when she and heir friends exited the transport ship at the main space port.

(Note: I'm guessing the names of Sky's parents, since I can't find them online, so bare with me on this)

"Ah, welcome home, son," said King Justin.

"Mom, dad," said Sky as he was hugged by his parents, "I said I would make it back in time for the party."

"I never doubted it for a second," said Queen Janelle. She then caught sight of Bloom, "Oh, here's the lady of the hour; my future daughter-in-law."

"It is an honor to see you both again, Your Majesties," said Bloom as she curtsied.

"Oh there's no need for such formalities," said Queen Janelle as she gave Bloom a reassuring smile, "We're practically family, or, we will be soon enough."

"My wife has her spirited moments," said King Justin, "And I couldn't agree more with this one. I am looking forward to the day you, Bloom, and my son are together as one."

This was a little disturbing to Bloom. The first time she met Sky's parents was the day she made a complete fool of herself in front of so many people, back at The Day of the Royals, when she still thought Sky was Brandon and vice versa.

Then there was the time that Diaspro was taken hostage, and Bloom and Sky had to rescue her. That was before everyone learned just how crazy Diaspro was, but the point was that at that time, Bloom had the impression that Sky's mom and dad didn't approve of her.

It was later on, when Stella and the girls were getting ready for the party that night, when Queen Janelle asked to speak with Bloom in private.

"I'll be honest," said Queen Janelle, "I didn't approve at first of you, young Bloom. But that was before I learned just who you really are and what you hope to become. And let's not forget that is it you whom my son loves with all his heart. He had to convince me of that himself, and now I couldn't agree more. Yes, you are a much better choice than _her_."

"_Her_ who?" Bloom asked, but then remembered, "Oh, _her_." Sky had already told Bloom that his parents had decreed that, for her crimes, Diaspro's name was to never be spoken again on Eraklyon soil.

"Fortunately we have nothing to worry about _her_," said Queen Janelle, "That lunatic may have fooled us for such a long time, but no longer. Between you and me, Bloom, I never did like that one in the first place. I figured that such a selfish brat would eventually prove herself unworthy of being the next Queen of Eraklyon, but I would have never guess that she would go to such extreme length to discredit herself."

"Extreme isn't a word I'd use to describe her actions, Queen Janelle," said Bloom, "What Di- I mean, what _she_ tried to do to Sky and me was pure evil, and I've seen pure evil before, so I know what I'm talking about."

"I believe you," said Queen Janelle, "And I also believe that you've more than proven yourself worthy in my eyes, as well as the eyes of my husband. I know that it's still a little early, but welcome to the family, Bloom of Domino."

This left Bloom with mixed feelings. She was glad that Sky's mom and dad had accepted her, but she was also still confused that they changed their minds. But as she headed to the palace guest rooms were Stella and the others were waiting, Bloom felt confident that everything would turn out alright. Little did she know that her prediction would go horribly wrong that evening.

Several hours later everyone and everything was ready for the big party, and Bloom and her friends were more than prepared to make a big splash.

Bloom wore a red and orange gown with yellow sequences. Her hair was done up in high curls set with a silver and gold headpiece. She also wore matching silver and gold dragon earrings with a platinum dragon bracelet on her left wrist.

The other girls were also well dressed for the evening. Flora's dress had three shades of green with rainbow-themed floral embroidery, finished with flower earrings and a rose shaped necklace. Her hair was set with flower pins.

Musa wore a blue and green single shoulder dress with musical notes embroider here and there. Her jewelry was also music themed, while she had let her hair out of their pigtails and was set with note-shaped pins.

Tecna sported a blue and orange sleeveless gown with mathematical symbol jewelry, while Layla's dress was blue and indigo with green spots and coral jewelry. Her hair was set in ringlets.

But the most dazzling of The Winx was, naturally, Stella. Her dress was six shades of gold and silver, representing the sun and the moon. Her hair was set in a high ponytail and set with gold bands. To complete the image, she wore around her neck a platinum necklace that had a gold and silver charm in the center, a sunburst pattern over a full moon, which Stella had already said was the symbol of her family, representing both noble houses that her mother and father came from.

"You sure you want to wear that tonight?" Brandon asked as the boys escorted the girls into the ballroom.

"Absolutely," said Stella in a highly confident tone.

"Even though you know who'll be here," said Brandon in a concerned tone.

"I know _they'll _be here," said Stella, "and I want _them _to see it."

It wasn't long before Bloom saw who Stella meant by _them_; she recognized them from Stella's descriptions as well as news images. The whole gang soon noticed that Stella's father, Radiant, King of Solaria, had arrived, and with him was none other that the insidious Countess Cassandra and her daughter, the not so nice Chimera.

But with them was someone that Bloom didn't recognize, someone that Stella didn't expect to come to the party. Walking a pace or two behind the representatives from Solaria was a girl about 22 or 23 with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. She wore a red and gold uniform, the colors of the Solarian Royal Guard.

"Gabrielle," said Stella in a distant tone.

"Who?" Bloom asked.

"Gabrielle Membrane," said Stella, "She one of my family's personal bodyguards. But I thought she quit when Cassandra moved in."

"You sure you want to do this?" Brandon asked, concerned that what his beloved princess was planning would only upset her.

"I'll be fine," said Stella as she gave Brandon a reassuring smile, "someone has to teach those home wreckers a lesson."

"What's this all about?" Bloom asked Sky as they, Stella and Brandon, maneuvered among the guests towards the other side of the ballroom, where Stella's father and so and so were mingling. "What's Stella planning?"

"I could be wrong," said Sky, "But I think Stella's going to provoke Cassandra and Chimera into making fools of themselves in front of everyone here."

"I agree," said Carmen, who was wearing a black sleeveless number with matching black pearl earrings and necklace.

"Where's everyone else?" Bloom asked as she noticed that some of her fellow survivors of Domino weren't at the party.

"Mace, Payton and Kegan are with the 'newbes' back on Magix," said Carmen, "They really didn't want to come. Kurt is over there, sampling the nibbles," she pointed to where Kurt stood enjoying the wide variety of snacks, wearing a red and blue uniform with his revolver in a ceremonial holster.

"Elise is in her element," she pointed to where Elise, wearing yellow and green, was talking to several other smart people, "And Morgan, well," Carmen pointed to Morgan, dressed in pink and black, was talking up a storm with other visiting magic users, "She's happy where she is. Well, I'd better go make sure that she doesn't get into too much trouble, again." With that she headed towards Morgan.

Sky's was soon proven right. As they got closer, Bloom sensed that dark magic was at work; that Stella was right when she said that Cassandra had an unnatural hold on her father. Unfortunately the sense of dark magic was too faint to be detected by most magic users. Bloom suspected that she could sense such a faint trace was due to the boost of her as of yet uncontrollable Enchantix. Any accusation made by Bloom would never be held up in a court of law, so she decided to stay quiet about it, for now.

It was obvious, as they got closer, that Stella was trying to get Cassandra's attention without causing suspicion among the other guests, and it worked.

Bloom watched as Stella and Cassandra glared at each other, but remained silent. The staring contest lasted only about ten seconds before Cassandra gave a 'humph' of contentment, then directed King Radiant to move onto the main floor of the party. Bloom also saw Gabrielle looking at Stella in a longing manner, as if wishing circumstances were very different, before obediently following Radiant and Cassandra.

But the real 'fun' started when Chimera caught sight of Stella's necklace.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" snapped Chimera as she pointed a finger at said necklace, "That's mine!"

"I beg your pardon?" said Stella innocently as her hand touched the necklace, "This was a gift from my mother. She had it made for me on my 13th birthday, so it's mine, not yours."

"Well it should be mine," said Chimera spitefully, "Just like everything else that was yours, Stella; your clothes, your accessories, your room, it's all mine, just like the throne of Solaria will be one day. Oh, nothing to say? No insults to trade?"

"You will never be Queen of Solaria, Chimera," said Stella in a confident tone, "Not in a million years you won't."

This was surprising, coming from Stella. Bloom had no idea that her best friend could act so calmly in the face of such spoiled, rotten meanness. But then Bloom remembered that Stella was raised to play the game of noble houses and politics. Stella may not be the smartest egg in the basket, but there were some things, like being fabulous, that she was a natural at. Antagonizing nasty nobles is another.

"Oh really," said Chimera in a taunting manner, "you're dumber than you look, Stella. My mother is soon to marry your father, the King of Solaria, the same king who banished you. When they are married, my mom will be Queen, and that will make me the heir to the throne, and that will make me Queen someday, not you, me."

"You're forgetting something," said Stella, "I maybe banished from the world I love, separated from the man I once called father, I may have lost all hope of ruling Solaria someday, but neither will you, all because of one thing."

"And what's that?" Chimera asked.

"If you don't know it," said Stella, "Then you've already proven yourself unworthy." she turned around, "Come on, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, let's not let these home wreckers ruin such a beautiful night."

"Don't you want to talk to your dad?" Brandon asked.

"I have nothing to say to my father," said Stella in a neutral tone, but Bloom could sense that on the inside, Stella was on the verge of another emotional breakdown, which would have happened already had Brandon and the others not been there to reinforce Stella's fractured heart.

Bloom then sensed that King Radiant wanted to say something to Stella, but then she saw Cassandra give Radiant a sharp look, silencing the King of Solaria before he could say anything. But someone else had something to talk about.

"Your Majesty," said Gabrielle Membrane to King Radiant, "Isn't there anything you wish to say to your daughter?"

"My future husband can speak for himself," said Cassandra in a disapproving tone, as if she were talking to someone worthless, "And I'll thank you to keep your mouth shut, or else." Bloom then noticed that Cassandra had focused her piercing cobalt blue eyes on her, "Is something wrong, young lady?"

"No," said Bloom, even though she had a thousand things to say on what was wrong, "It's just that, on Domino, we don't treat those loyal to us like dirt."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" snapped Cassandra, "Who do you think you are?! Oh, wait…yes, you are Oritel and Miriam's brat, I can see the resemblance. Well let me tell you something, young lady of Domino, your parents thought they could change the ways of the privileged class, and look what happened to them. You'd be wise not to stick your nose where it isn't wanted, or else you'll wind up just like your mother and father, disappeared without a trace."

"My mother and father are alive, thank you very much," said Bloom, "And you should remember that nobody likes a thief."

There was just a slight pause as Cassandra blinked in frustration, but it was enough to reveal that Bloom had struck a nerve. "I've heard a lot about you, Bloom of Domino. I've heard that you and your friends have gotten out of many sticky situations. One would think that you have the devil's own luck. But remember, luck always runs out in the end."

"It'll last long enough," said Bloom, then spoke to Stella, "You're right, Stella, we shouldn't let these home wreckers ruin the party for us."

"Couldn't agree more," said Sky while Brandon nodded in agreement. With that they turned to join the rest of the party.

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Chimera, "You're not going anywhere, Stella! Not until you tell me what you meant!"

"I don't think so," said Stella.

"You will tell me!" demanded Chimera.

"I'm no longer a citizen of Solaria," said Stella, "I've been banished, remember? You can't tell me what to do, no matter what. Enjoy the party."

"You will tell me what you meant!" exclaimed Chimera. Buy now she was attracting way too much attention. "I'll make you tell me! Gabrielle, bring her back!"

"No," said Gabrielle in a neutral tone, "I won't."

"Excuse me!?" Chimera asked, her left eyelid twitching, "I gave you an order! You will grab hold of that bleach-headed bitch and make her tell me what she meant!"

"I will not," said Gabrielle defiantly, "My duties are to protect the royal house of Solaria from danger, not to hurt innocents. Even if that were my job, I absolutely refuse to harm the daughter of Queen Luna."

Without warning, Cassandra slapped Gabrielle hard across the face, earning a loud gasp of shock from the dozen or so party guests whose attention was drawn by Chimera's outburst. Gabrielle's lip was cut, but she remained standing, her defiant expression holding firm.

"I told you to never say that name, Gabrielle," said Cassandra in a cold tone, "I am your Queen now, and you will remember to keep your place. Now do as my daughter commanded."

"No," said Gabrielle, earning her another slap from Cassandra.

"You will obey us!" shouted Cassandra, "Now bring that upstart slit of a girl back here!"

"I'd rather die!" said Gabrielle.

"That can be arranged," said Cassandra, her voice heavy with fury, "Once we're back on Solaria."

"You're not on Solaria, Cassandra," said Queen Janelle as she walked over, "And you're certainly not Queen of Solaria, not yet anyway."

"I'll thank you to keep out of other people's personal matters, Janelle," said Cassandra.

"And I'll thank you to remember that you are a guest here, Cassandra," said Janelle, "What you do on Solaria is your business, and I could care less what you do in your own house. But this is my house, and I won't have guests in my house be threatened by other, unruly guests. I'll also thank you to keep your offspring on a short leash."

"I beg your pardon!" said an exasperated Cassandra.

"You heard me," said Janelle in a calm tone, "either control your daughter's tongue, or go home." Bloom was impressed by Janelle's calm expression and tone of voice. The Queen of Eraklyon was in complete control of the situation.

There was a tense moment as the two noblewomen glared at each other, but Cassandra backed down before Janelle, "I apologize for my daughters' behavior; her temper sometimes gets the better of her."

_'Well duh!'_ thought Bloom, Sky, Brandon and Stella at the same time.

"I accept your apology," said Queen Janelle, "I do hope that this little outburst from your 'lovely' daughter won't happen again."

"I'll make sure it won't," said Cassandra.

"Mother!" whined Chimera.

"Don't make a bigger fool of yourself than you already have, Chimera," said Cassandra sternly. Bloom saw Cassandra give Chimera a look that said 'don't push your luck.'

Chimera looked like she was about to have a tantrum, but calmed down, "As you wish, mother." She then gave Stella a look that said 'this isn't over!' then both mother and daughter glared at Gabrielle, 'I'll deal with you later.' Then Cassandra gave Radiant a look that said 'come!' With that the four of them headed towards the other side of the ballroom.

Bloom sighed with relief, "For a minute there I thought a war was about to start."

"It may yet," said Queen Janelle, "It's not my place, but someone will have to do something to set things right on Solaria." She gave a suggestive glance towards Stella, then spoke to her son, "Sky, if I ever plan to invite those riffraff harlots here again, you have my permission to knock some sense into me."

"Did she really plan all that?" Bloom asked Sky as they and the others rejoined the party, "Stella, did she really plan to make Cassandra and Chimera act like idiots?"

"I know," said Sky, "I'm a little afraid to. I think Stella's getting smarter on us." But then he was proven wrong when they saw Stella and Brandon talking with Tecna and Timmy, who had met up with some old friends of them. For all Bloom could tell, the assembled smart were speaking in tongues, and when Elise came over, now wearing blue and white due to a color shifting spell, the conversation became even more incomprehensible.

Then Stella laughed at something she thought was funny, but the conversation was completely serious, once again making Stella looking foolish.

"Nope," said Sky, "She's still our Stella."

"That's a relief," said Bloom.

Later on, when King Justin and Queen Janelle were making their speech to commemorate the event, Bloom noticed that Stella wasn't with the group. She looked around and saw Stella standing next to a column, having a whispered conversation with someone on the other side of the column, and Bloom could guess who that person was.

"Are you alright, Gaz?" Stella asked.

"Nothing broken if that's what you mean, Princess Stella," whispered Gabrielle, or Gaz as she likes her friends to call her.

"You shouldn't call me that," said Stella, "After what my father did."

"Your father was wrong to banish you, Princess Stella," said Gaz, "He hasn't been himself since that whore Cassandra got her claws into him, excuse me, her fangs."

"I know that," said Stella, "that's what I said to everyone back home, but nobody believe me, and I got banished for it. I want to go home and set things right, but…"

"But you are the rightful heir to the throne," said Gaz, "If there's anyone who can set things right on Solaria, it should be you."

Stella hesitated before continuing , "But what about my mother? Surely she still has some strings to pull among the Solarian nobility."

"Will all due respect to you, Princess Stella," said Gaz, "and to your mother, Queen Luna, but that…that serpentine bitch Cassandra, she has persuaded your father, King Radiant, to banish Queen Luna as well. If either of you return to Solaria…"

"We'll be immediately executed," said Stella, "I know the conditions. But why hasn't mom said anything about this? She should at least called me or something."

"No one has seen your mother since she was banished," said Gaz in a regretful tone, "I'm sorry I had to give you the news."

"It's not your fault," said Stella, "I would know if something bad had happened to mom. But what about my father's supporters among the nobles? Don't they have anything to say about this?"

"Anyone who could have stopped Cassandra has either been arrested on false charges, banished or has left of his or her free will," said Gaz, "Solaria is falling apart at the seams. Did you know that it's been raining in the capital?"

"Rain?" a shocked Stella asked, "in the capital city? But it never gets dark there, and it only rains on the rest of Solaria on specific days. That's part of the planet's magical life-force. How long has this been happening?"

"Since you left," said Gaz, "That's why we need you to come back and set things right, Princess Stella, you are the hope of the future for Solaria. We need you to bring light back to the darkness."

"I can't," said Stella, who sounded like she was going to start crying again, "And not because I'll be killed as soon as I get there. I just can't…I'm…I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry, Gaz."

"It's not your fault," said Gaz, "I wasn't strong enough either. If I had known what Cassandra would have done, I would have killed that usurping whore with my bare hands before she got within a mile of the King."

"I'll bet you would have," said Stella. "So what will you do now?"

"Well I'm certainly not going back to Solaria," said Gaz, "Not after what happened just now. You really frazzled Cassandra's hair, Chimera's as well. Your mother would be proud."

"You're right," said Stella, "And I'm sorry it got you hurt."

"I've had worse pains," said Gaz, "and it would have been inevitable. Sooner or later the home wreckers would have given me an order that I couldn't obey. I'm just glad it happened in public so they couldn't kill me outright."

"So what's the plan?" Stella asked.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is write up a letter of resignation," said Gaz, "and hand it to your father; I refuse to serve a king who submits to a snake like Cassandra. Then I'll go straight to the King and Queen of Eraklyon and ask for asylum. They only way Cassandra and Chimera will make me go back to Solaria is in chains, and they'll have to drag me the whole way. From there, who knows."

It was then that the assembled guests began applauding at the end of Justin and Janelle's speech. Servants were handing out glasses of wine and punch for the commemoration toast.

"I have to go," said Stella.

"I know," said Gaz, "good luck, Princess Stella. May the Light be with you."

"May the Light be with you as well, Gabrielle," said Stella. With that she rejoined Bloom and the others, just in time to be handed her glass of punch.

"You okay?" Bloom asked.

"Couldn't be better," said Stella. Bloom knew that things weren't alright for Stella, but decided to worry about it later. Just then the clocks chimed 8:00 p.m., the exact time a thousand years ago the charter for Eraklyon was signed.

Everyone drank their drinks. Bloom was glad that hers was fruit punch. Back before she met Stella for the first time, she went with Mike and Vanessa to a wine tasting party. When her adoptive parents weren't looking, Bloom had snuck a taste of red wine and she didn't like it one bit. She hasn't touched anything alcoholic since.

Then it was time to announce the engagement.

"You ready?" Sky asked nervously, equally nervous as Bloom was.

"As I'll ever be," said Bloom. The next few minutes were a slight emotional blur to Bloom as she tired to focus on Justin's speech, introducing her as Sky's fiancé and future Queen, and not on the pounding of her heart.

She then snapped back to reality when she heard Justin say her name, "It is my proud honor to introduce you to the future wife of my son, Sky. I give you, the future Queen of Eraklyon, Bloom of Domino!"

The whole ballroom erupted in ecstatic cheering and clapping, with Stella and the others being the loudest. But as the applause died down, an all too familiar voice filled the ballroom.

"Bravo, Sky and Bloom, bravo indeed."

"That voice," said Bloom in a shocked tone, "But it's impossible! She's been locked away!"

"There's no prison in all the Magical Dimension that can deny me my vengeance!" There in the middle of the ballroom stood Diaspro. The shocked guests backed away from the disgraced princess

"How!?" exclaimed Sky, "I saw them take you away!"

"That's what I wanted you and everyone else to think, Sky dearest," said Diaspro venomously, "I outsmarted you all once before, and now I've outsmarted you again."

"How?" Bloom asked, "How did you outsmart us?"

"That can wait," said Diaspro, "but first tell me, Bloom, did you honestly believe that you could take what was rightfully mine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Bloom, though deep down she suspected what Diaspro was accusing her of.

"Why, the throne of Eraklyon, silly," said Diaspro in a teasing tone, "and with it, its future king of course. Did you, you, a scraggly Earth girl…oh, that's right, you're not from Earth at all, you're a princess of a cursed world with no living family, so I guess that does give you some right as a suitor, but I was here first! And you had to come along and steal what was mine!"

"How many times are we going to go through this, Diaspro," said Bloom in an accusing, irritated tone, "Sky isn't a prize to be won. He loves me and I love him, end of discussion."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, you usurping skank," said Diaspro, "I don't give a flying f#ck about love. But I do care about settling a score, so now it's time to settle this score once and for all."

"I'd say that I'd hate to interrupt," said Carmen as she walked next to Bloom in a nonchalant manner, "But I'd be lying. Instead I'm gonna say that I'm real glad that you broke out of jail, Diaspro."

"You are?" Diaspro asked.

"Oh yes I am," said Carmen as she held her hands behind her back, "I am glad, so I can do this!!" before anyone could react, Carmen threw a dark sphere spell at Diaspro. But instead of blasting the disgraced princess to smithereens, the curse passed right through her and kept going until it hit a nearby window and burst outside. But the more startling thing was that Diaspro flickered and her color shifted like a photo negative.

"A hologram," said Timmy as he, Tecna and Elise, whose outfit had shifted to orange and purple, began scanning for the source of the image.

"You didn't think that I would risk my own neck in enemy territory," said the image of Diaspro as the color and format settled, "No, I've learned that lesson all to well."

"Then what is it that you're here for?" Sky asked, "If you're not really here, then why come here at all?"

"I may not be on Eraklyon physically," said Diaspro, "But that won't deny me my revenge, revenge that will be carried out soon enough."

"She's up to something," Carmen said to Kurt, "Be ready for anything."

"I always am," said Kurt as he unsnapped the cover on his gun.

"Whatever it is that you're planning, Diaspro," said Bloom, "It won't work, not now, not ever."

"Such a simple mind," taunted Diaspro, "talk all you want, but my victory is inevitable."

Bloom was about to ask why Diaspro was going to win, when she suddenly had that all too familiar feeling that something bad was about to happen, and sure enough, something bad did happen.

The assembled guests were momentarily blinded by fifty or so teleportation flashes, and were then shocked to see over four dozen strangers had appeared throughout the ballroom, each wearing black combat armor, carrying black swords and wore black masks, and without any warning the menacing strangers attacked.

Normally this would cause quite the panic, but one needed to remember that well over half the guests at the ball were male noblemen, and most of them were Red Fountain graduates, not to mention that each group of guests had at least one professional bodyguard, so it wasn't total chaos as the strange enemy tried to kill everyone in the room.

But there was one more thing going against the invaders; Bloom and the other Winx had gotten very good at transforming quickly. As for Sky and the boys, well, they've learned to never go anywhere unarmed, their various energy weapons at the ready in an instant.

As for Carmen, Morgan and Elise, well, Morgan was a little out of it from too much to drink, so Elise had to get her to safety before joining the fray, leaving plenty for Carmen to do, once she kicked off her high-heals so to move better.

Kurt on the other hand was at a bit of a disadvantage, with a ballroom full of high-ranking innocents, he couldn't very well draw his gun and start shooting without risking someone getting hurt. But that didn't mean he couldn't cold-cock a villain here and there.

Unfortunately, these baddies weren't that easy to get rid off. Bloom found this out first hand when she threw a double fireball at one of the strange attackers, fully expecting it to be incinerated, but instead had to duck from a sword slash as the fireballs dissipated upon impact, barely fazing the intruder.

The others were also having a hard time, especially Sky and the boys as they fought for their lives against superior sword masters who seemed to possess inhuman stamina, speed and agility that had our heroes against he ropes.

But then Flora and Tecna teamed up to ensnare one of the attackers with thorny vines, then electrocuted it with green lighting, destroying it in a puff of black smoke.

Musa and Stella then blasted another of the intruders with a double pulse of music and sunlight, overloading the creature's senses and making its head explode, while Bloom and Layla destroyed another with a blast of superheated morphix.

Helia managed to restrain one with his wire gloves, allowing Riven to slice its head off, while Sky and Brandon blocked the attacks of two more, allowing Timmy to get in two good shots.

The only one who was doing well by herself was Carmen, who had managed to take down three of the intruders already with gravity spells. Then Elise showed up and electrocuted two more herself.

"Never a dull moment in the Magical Dimension," remarked Elise, whose outfit had shifted to a more fightworthy style, as shocked two more of the intruders.

"And here I thought this would be a boring party," said Carmen as she called forth a very small black hole and threw it at one of the creatures. The intruder was sucked into the black hole, which dissipated afterwards.

Just then Stella noticed that Cassandra and Chimera were dragging Radiant towards the exit. Bloom and the others saw Stella looking at her father.

"Go!" said Bloom, "We'll be alright!"

Stella flew after her father, but there were too many of the attackers in the way. But then Layla powered up to her Enchantix form and took down four of the intruders with spears made from enhanced morphix.

Nodding her thanks to Layla, Stella flew through the gap, but was too late to stop Cassandra from pushing Radiant out the door. Stella was infuriated when Chimera smirked and closed the door, just as two more of the intruders lunged at Stella.

But the intruders never got close, for Gaz jumped in front of Stella and took out the attackers with single-hit death-blows to the chests.

"I almost forgot," said Stella as she blasted another intruder with her Sun Staff, "You're a fighter, Gaz."

"I'm more than a fighter, Princess Stella," said Gaz as she killed another attacker with a single tap in just the right place on the skull, "I swore an oath to protect you and your family. Your father doesn't apply to that oath right now, but the day I can no longer protect you will be the day I commit suicide."

"Well if you kill yourself," said Stella as she used her staff to block a sword slash, then blasted the intruder, "then I'm not cleaning up the mess."

"I would never leave you with that burden," said Gaz as she disarmed one attacker and threw it behind her, then disarmed two more. Unfortunately, the intruders had other weapons. With their swords no longer at hand, the attackers grew razor-sharp claws out from their fingertips.

"Oh gross!" exclaimed Stella as she dodged a clawed slash at her face, "Someone needs a manicure!"

It was then that Stella saw one of the enemy about to attack Gaz from behind. Before she could react, the creature slashed at Gaz's back. She sensed the attack, but was too late to block it, resulting in a small but serious cut near her spine. She fell to the ground.

"Hang on, Gaz!" shouted Stella as she flew to her former bodyguard, just as the creature raised it's claws for a killing blow.

But Stella got there first, intercepting the strike with her staff, then retaliated with a sun-blast, destroying the creature. But then another of the things jumped in and slashed Stella across her left arm. It hurt like nothing Stella had experienced before, but she shrugged it off like it was nothing more than a paper cut; all she cared about was helping Gaz.

The offending creature was incinerated by another sun-blast, but three more came in to take its place. But by now Gaz was back on her feat and destroying the offending intruders with strikes that looked to be nothing more than finger pokes in its torso.

But then the intruders contorted in agony as the pressure points that Gaz hit caused an irreversible overload of energy in the bodies of the attackers, causing them to explode from the inside out.

"Are you alright, Princess Stella?!" Gaz asked as she helped Stella up.

"I'll be fine," said Stella, although the pain in her arm was slow to dissipate, "I'm more worried about you."

"I'll survive," said Gaz, "And fight another day." By now the immediate area was free of the creatures, so the two girls could relax somewhat, "We need to get you to a healer, that arm doesn't look good."

"It's just a scratch," said Stella confidently, and she was right to feel so, because for some reason, the would on her arm wasn't hurting at all. In fact, she was beginning to feel great, really great, as if something incredibly good was waking up inside her.

"A scratch my eye," said Gaz, "You got that wound saving my life. And before you say anything else, I would do the same for you, because it's my job…well…it was my job, before that snake-bitch Cassandra came along and ruined everything."

"Well I did it because we were friends back home," said Stella as she smiled happily, "And I'd like us to still be friends."

Before Gaz could retort, Stella was suddenly engulfed in a bright light that shone like the sun, radiating warmth and goodness on all who saw it. Those who's hearts were full of love and compassion were comforted by this light, while the remaining strange creatures that attacked the party, those left standing, were filled with fear and revulsion at the light.

"What is this?!" shouted Brandon, "what's happening to Stella!?"

"There's a distinct possibility that I'm wrong," said Tecna, "But it looks like Stella just earned her Enchantix!"

When the light cleared, Stella was transformed in more ways that one. She now wore an orange short skirt that resembled the petals of a flower with a pink strip in front and back. She also sported a small orange top with a star design, with pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and orange barefoot sandals on her feet. A turquoise tiara rests on her head and her wings were several times larger, like a butterflies', blue with a deep chrome yellow outlining. Her blonde hair has also lengthened to her ankles, as well as grown an extra set of pigtails on either side of her head.

"Goodness!" said Flora and Tecna.

"Far out!" said Musa and Layla.

Brandon was naturally speechless at the sight of his beloved's final fairy form.

Gaz to was speechless as she fell to her knees, not from pain or anguish, but from awe. She then whispered something in ancient Solarian that could be interpreted as 'The Angel of Light.'

Everyone else in the ballroom, attackers and defenders alike, were stunned by Stella's transformation. The good guys recovered their wits first, including Bloom, who took stock of the situation. There were about fifteen of the intruders left.

"Looks like these guys are in need of a little sunshine," said Stella. With one hand she shot a beam of pure sunlight that vaporized two of the intruders. She did the same with her other hand.

The remaining attackers all lunged at Stella, who, with a calm but eager smile, sent a pulse of light at the intruders, reducing them to dust in less time that could be measure by the naked eye; Tecna, Timmy and Elise would register the speed of Stella's spell as that of light itself.

When the intense light from Stella's spell faded, all of the intruders were destroyed, all but one, a really big one that stood at over two meters tall.

"That one must be the leader," said Kurt, who now had a clear line of sight at the oversized intruder.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," said Carmen, "So let's get rid of this creep!" She cast her curse, _"Giganoreis!!"_ sending a large sphere of dark energy at the creature, whom deflected it into the ceiling with one hand.

The oversized intruder then rushed at Stella. Kurt shot two bullets at the creature, each shot hitting it in the torso, but doing very little damage. Kurt got another shot off as the intruder ran past him, hitting it in the back, but doing noting to slow it down.

Stella flew out of the way as the intruder tried to stab her, missing her by inches. But then Brandon got behind the creature and stabbed it in the back, then twisted his energy sword before pulling it out.

Brandon jumped back as the wounded creature swung its sword at him, only to have its sword arm sliced off by Sky, while Riven stabbed it in one leg, the two wounds crippling the intruder.

Gaz then moved in for the kill, delivering a chop with each hand to the creature's neck. It fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"My doctor always said that I should avoid second-hand smoke," said Gaz.

"She can deliver puns," said an impressed Carmen, "We're definitely keeping her."

With no more intruders to fight, everyone began to calm down. Healers and paramedics rushed into the ballroom to help the wounded. Fortunately, none of Bloom's friends were seriously hurt; Riven had a sprained wrist, while Carmen had cut her foot on a piece of glass, but other than a scrape or bruise here and there, everyone was fine. The same could be said for the rest of the party; none of the guests were killed, and only a handful were seriously hurt.

It was at that time that Morgan stumbled back into the ballroom, still a little drunk, but unhurt, "What the f#ck$ng hell happened here?" she asked in a discombobulated tone.

"It would appear," said Elsie, whose outfit had shifted to blue and green, "That we've learned that you can't hold your liquor."

"You hear that?" Carmen said to Morgan, "No more booze for you, ever."

Bloom then noticed that the hologram of Diaspro was still there in the middle of the room. "Is that all you've got, Diaspro?" Bloom asked daringly, "Once again you've tried to destroy me, yet all you've done this time is helped my best friend achieve her full powers!"

"What just happened was not of my doing, Bloom," said Diaspro in an irritated tone, "as much as I'd like to claim responsibility for any attempt on your life, this attack was not part of my plan, for if it were, I wouldn't be speaking to you right now.

"No, another is responsible for this cluster-f#ck of an assassination, and I have a rotten feeling who is the guilty party. I'll deal with that one later. But to continue from where we were so rudely interrupted, my victory is inevitable."

"Oh get a grip, Diaspro," said Sky, "You couldn't kill us before, and whoever is behind the attack just now couldn't kill us today, so what makes you think you can destroy our love, now or ever?"

"Such naivety," said Diaspro, "Another of your faults I had hoped to correct once we were married. I spoke the truth when I sad I had already won, for I had already killed Bloom."

"What?!" exclaimed Bloom, Carmen, Kurt, Stella and Sky at the same time.

"Oh yes!" squealed Diaspro in insidious glee, "I killed you, Bloom. When you drank that punch during the official toast to commemorate the founding of Eraklyon, didn't you notice any funny aftertaste to the liquid? If you didn't then, you should notice it now."

Come to think of it, Bloom did have this funny taste in the back of her mouth, sort of like slightly sour apples.

"Then I have won!" shouted Diaspro, "I had your cup spiked with a very interesting potion. By now the potion has infiltrated your body fully, and all that is needed is the activation spell, which I'll cast now!" she snapped her fingers. (insert finger snapping sound).

Suddenly, Bloom's vision blurred and she felt very dizzy, as if from riding a tilt-a-whirl for too long. Then she felt exhausted, like she had just ran a marathon without slowing down the whole way. She staggered about before collapsing into Sky's arms, her Winx form dissipating as she reverted back to her human attire.

"Bloom!!" exclaimed Sky, while Stella, Flora, Brandon, Carmen, Kurt and the others crowded around to see what just happened.

"I feel funny," said Bloom in a voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't keep her eyes open, "I…I feel…tired…" she closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

"Oh my god!" said a shocked Layla.

"Is she…?" said Flora, she just couldn't say the last word of the question.

"She's alive," said Carmen as she and Sky checked Bloom's pulse and breathing, "But barely."

Sky then got back up and glared at Diaspro, "What did you do to her!?!" he demanded.

"As I said," smirked Diaspro, "I killed her. Or, she will be dead soon enough, unless you do exactly as I say, Sky."

"I don't care how long it takes," said Sky through gritted teeth, his face contorted with rage, "No matter how far I have to go, I'll destroy you for this, Diaspro!!"

"I'm sure you will," said Diaspro in a clam tone, obviously unaffected by Sky's threat, "But you should know that if you do succeed in killing me, the secret to restoring your beloved Bloom to life will die as well."

She snapped her fingers again, (insert another finger snapping sound) and a note appeared hovering in front of Sky, "meet me at those coordinates and at that time, alone. If you truly wish to kill me, you may do so then.

"However, if it is Bloom whom you wish to save, then you'll come with a more civil mannerism. As I said, you _will_ come alone, or the whole deal is off. And before we go any further, I know that your loyal geeks and freaks are trying to track the signal of this transmission, they will not succeed in time, but I'll finish what I have to say regardless.

"I am perfectly willing to give you back Bloom, but to do so, you'll have to convince me of your sincerity, and to do that, you'll have to do something that Bloom won't like at all," at that she ginned venomously, "To save Bloom, you'll have to betray her love for you. To win is to lose, dearest Sky, to win is to lose!" She laughed like the lunatic she was and vanished.

It was Morgan who broke the stunned silence that Diaspro's departure initiated, "will someone please tell me what the f#ck is going on here?"

"Let's just say that the party is over," said Carmen, "big time."

…elsewhere…

"This is a waste of time," said Stormy impatiently as she blasted another house with a dark lighting spell, setting the wooden building on fire. The Trix, Toro and Vicky had reached Aquatica and easily located the Construct piece. With that done, they began searching for leads as to the location of the treasure, a treasure which the locals referred to as 'One Piece.'

Yet nobody on the island where the baddies arrived on had any idea as to where One Piece was. Despite the range of horrors Vicky and her sisters unleashed on the helpless islanders, nobody had any information on the treasure.

"Nobody here is going to talk," said Toro after snapping a woman's neck, "Not on this island anyway."

"We'll we've got our pick as to where to look next," said Vicky, "this world has thousands of islands in this part of the ocean alone. I'm sure that someone, somewhere, knows where we can find One Piece."

But then Vicky's phone rang, "Oh you've got to be sh$tt$ng me," said Vicky as she pulled out her cell phone, "What does she want now?" she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear, adopting a more cheerful mannerism, "Yes, Lady Zahidia."

"Have you found the Construct piece?" Zahidia asked on the other end of the phone.

"We have indeed," said Vicky. She then used her phone to send a picture of Darcy and Toro holding the newest Construct piece (about the size of a bowling ball but with twenty sides), with Icy and Stormy in the background destroying the few remaining intact buildings in the village where they found the object and were looking for information.

"Excellent," said Zahidia, "But now you must return to Xaldo, we require your presence for a pressing matter."

"You want us to give up the search for the treasure?" Vicky asked, "Just when we were finally getting somewhere?"

"What's she talking about?" Toro whispered to Darcy, "We haven't found anything on where the treasure is."

"I'm guessing that Vicky is stalling for more time," said Darcy.

"What's going on?" Icy asked as she came over.

"Vicky's negotiating with Zahidia to let us keep looking for the treasure," said Toro, "And from the look on your sister's face, she's not winning."

"Of course, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky reluctantly, "Of course, we'll be there directly."

"Good," said Zahidia, "I hate to make an example of you, Vicky, to show the faithful of the empire the fate of those who waste time and resources, especially on what most likely will amount to a wild goose chase."

"I would never dream of wasting imperial time or resources, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "Especially not on a wild goose chase."

"See that you don't," said Zahidia. With that she hung up.

"What was that about?" Stormy asked as she came over.

"We'll have to look for the treasure later," said Vicky as she put her phone away, "Right now we're needed back on Xaldo."

"Why?" Icy asked, "Did they find another Construct piece already?"

"No," said Vicky, "Apparently, one of Zahidia's pet subordinates screwed up, big time. The boss lady want's everyone to witness the offender's punishment. And before any of you protest, trust me on this, you don't want to know what Zahidia did to the last wretched soul who kept her waiting."

"How bad could it be?" Darcy asked.

"Remember what I said about the bloodworms and the leaches?" Vicky asked, "Well, they also cut out small parts of your brain and force you to eat it, the parts that you don't use, but you're awake the whole time."

"I'd rather not eat my own brains," said Toro nervously, "Call me a coward if you want, but I'm going back to Xaldo."

"It's not being a coward," said Darcy, "It's being smart. And I'd also like to keep all of my brain."

"Wish some of us would use all of hers," said Icy.

"What are you talking about?" Stormy asked.

"Never mind," grumbled Icy.

"Look on the fun side, sisters and furutr brother-in-law," said Vicky, "not only did we acquire another Construct piece, we've also done out witchly duty for the day." She indicated the village, a once thriving community of a thousand or so souls, now a ruined wasteland of charred, frozen and overall wholesale destroyed building, with dead bodies all over the place.

"I'd say we've outdone ourselves," said Icy.

"I agree," said Darcy, "And we can always look for the treasure another time."

"I'd rather have it now," muttered Stormy.

"Same here," said Toro, "but another search will give me the excuse for some more 'fun.'"

"We'll have plenty of time for fun later," said Vicky, "right now we got to go, or it's stir-fried brains for dinner."

"There goes my appetite," said Icy. With that the four witches and dark martial artist teleported out.

A few minutes later the handful of survivors came out from their hiding places. At first they looked about at the devastation of the homes in absolute despair. To make thing worse, the attackers had done something to the soil of the island that made it completely infertile, so nothing, not even weeds, could go there ever again. At the same time the island's fresh-water wells were also contaminated. Any water not bottled or in an airtight container was rendered poisonous.

It was an hour or so later when one of the surviving villagers gathered his wits and decided to leave the island. The other survivors also pulled themselves together and followed suit. Gathering what supplies they could find in the wrecked village, they began loading the handful of boats that made it through the attack.

But then one of the villagers saw a sail on the horizon; a ship was approaching the island. Someone with a spyglass described it as a two-mast schooner with a strange design on the mainsail. When the ship was a little closer, he saw that the picture on the sail was similar to the design on the ship's black flag; a grinning skull and crossbones that wore a red banded straw hat.

This caused the villagers to panic once again, thinking that of all the times for a pirate attack, this had to be the worst. But then one of the villagers recognized this particular pirate flag, declaring that this ship belonged to a crew of what could best be described as 'righteous pirates.' To confirm this, the flag dipped twice, a pirate code for a friendly visit.

The ship pulled up at one of the docks in the island's harbor, one of the few spots on the island the attackers didn't botther to fully destroy. Seven individuals left the ship and calmly walked to the small group of survivors. The one in front, obviously the captain at first glance, turned out to be a young man in his late teens. He wore a red, sleeveless shirt with blue shorts and yellow sandals. He had black hair, black, friendly eyes and had a long, horizontal scar under his left eye. To complete the image, he wore a straw hat that matched the one on the ship's flag and mainsail.

"What happened here?" the boy asked.

"It was horrible," said one of the survivors, "these terrible people, they came out of nowhere and destroyed the village."

"Why?" asked one of the pirates, a girl in her late teens. She had shoulder-length orange hair, blue eyes and wore a blue and white shirt and a blue skirt.

"We don't know," said another of the survivors. "They just appeared in the village, broke into the mayor's house and took something from there, an ornament or something. Then they began destroying and killing everyone and everything they saw."

"Then they just left," said a third survivor, "They just disappeared. I think they were witches, or at least the four women were. The fifth was a man, some kind of fighter, he did most of the killings; it was awful."

"Where did they go?" asked another of the pirates. This one was a man in his early twenties. He also had black eyes and wore a green scarf over his hair. He wore a white shirt, black pants and a wide green sash that held three swords; two with black scabbards, with the third white.

"They just vanished," said another survivor, "I think they were about to go to another island, but something made them nervous, so they just left. But the strangest part was that, even though they didn't look like pirates or treasure hunters, they kept asking about One Piece."

"They did what?!" exclaimed the boy with the straw hat, "They're looking for Gold Rodger's treasure?!"

"They were," said another survivor, "But they didn't find it here. No one in this village knows the location of One Piece. We tried to explain to them, but they wouldn't listen, they just killed everyone who got in their way."

"What do you think?" asked the man with the swords, "Another pirate crew?"

"Or treasure hunters?" asked the girl with the orange hair.

"I don't know," said the boy with the straw hat, "But whoever they were, they're evil, through and through, and I'm gonna do something about what they did here, or my name ain't Monkey D. Luffy!"

**The end of chapter 10**

_As the life of the dragon princess hangs by a thread, the dark ones witness as a comrade faces repercussions for transgressions against the dark empress. The one true love of the dragon princess faces the most difficult choice of his life; to save the life of his love and risk losing her heart, or to do nothing and risk losing her life._

**Next chapter: Punishment and Planning**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment and Planning

Last time Bloom and her friends attended the Eraklyon Millennium Ball. There was a tense moment as Stella confronted the conniving Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera, but no blood was spilt from the encounter. No, the blood spilling occurred when Diaspro appeared just after the engagement between Bloom and Sky was announced. An unknown force had brought in several intruders who attacked the party. Very few innocents were hurt, while at the same time Stella earned her Enchantix by saving the life of her former bodyguard. But then Diaspro revealed her real plan by poisoning Bloom.

Elsewhere in the universe, Vicky, her sisters and Toro had found another Construct piece and were taking some time to do a little treasure hunting, while destroying a village full of innocents as well. Zahidia called off the hunt and recalled them back to Xaldo, leaving their handiwork to be discovered by a certain crew of pirates whose captain wears a straw hat. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 11: Punishment and Planning**

The Trix, Vicky and Toro, who was holding the Construct piece, arrived on Xaldo in the middle of a flurry of activity among the palace servants and imperial minions.

"What's going on?" Stormy asked.

Vicky answered her sister's question, "It's like I said; somebody screwed up big time, and Zahidia wants everyone to see the guilty one punished."

"To make an example of," remarked Toro.

"Exactly," said Vicky, "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

"Let's just hope it's not us who screwed up," said Darcy.

"We're not," said Vicky, "otherwise, why would Zahidia call me to order us back to witness the punishment?"

"Maybe it's a trap," said Icy, "to lull us into a false sense of security."

"Then why did we come back here for?" a nervous Stormy asked.

"Stormy, dearest Stormy," said Vicky in a reproachful tome, "You'd think you'd know by now when Icy is being sarcastic. No, we are not to be on the receiving end of Zahidia's punishment today. Now come on, the last thing we need right now is to be late for what Zahidia had planned."

"If we're not in trouble," said Toro as the four witches and dark martial artist made their way through the palace, "then who is?"

"We'll find out soon enough," said Vicky. They had reached the palace audience chamber; a room larger than a football stadium. It was angled slightly upwards from one wall so that the occupants, already several hundred strong, could clearly see that wall, the center of which sported a large obsidian carved throne adorned with countless precious stones and gems. Above the throne was a large banner of the Cthulhu crest of the empire.

Those gathering in the audience chamber were all sorts of dark souls, each more vicious looking than the last.

"Villains of the universe unite," said an impressed Darcy, "I recognize some of these cretins. Those three over there, they have death sentences on five planets, and those two over there, they've got death warrants on seven worlds."

"You know these creeps?" Stormy asked, "Just what have you and Toro been up to while I was dead?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Icy.

"Let's just say that when you're one step ahead of the law," said Toro, "Causing more than your fair share of trouble, you get to meet and know about all sorts of 'interesting' people."

"Well I'm sure we'd all like to hear about it," said Icy in a sarcastic tone.

"Later, dear sisters," said Vicky, "Right now we should focus on finding a good place to watch."

They found a good vantage point near two familiar faces; the witch Natasha, or Naz as she liked to be called, and the dark martial artist Kevin.

"Glad you could make it," said Naz eagerly, "This is gonna be some show."

"Can't wait to see what the boss lady does to those two dinks who messed up," said Kevin, his voice full of vicious anticipation, "It's gonna be wild."

"Okay, I admit it," said Stormy, "I'm lost. Just who messed up?"

"Apparently while we were searching for One Piece," said Vicky after she talked with some of her associates, "Someone decided to summon about fifty of the empire's front-line soldiers, Shadow Troopers. A lot of innocents were hurt, and we're not sure if any of those innocents were killed, but it's certain that the majority of casualties were the Shadow Troopers, all fifty were wiped out."

"They must have been pretty pathetic soldiers to be all exterminated," said Toro.

"That's one aspect of the screw-up," said Vicky, "You see, the Shadow Troopers aren't human, not fully. They originated from the best of the culled human slaves, those who's physical prowess suited them to survive being bombarded with demonic energy to transform them into living killing machines.

"The problem is that they're not ready for live combat, not publicly that is. Whoever called those fifty Troopers into battle did so without permission from Zahidia, and that's why whoever is responsible is up the creek without a paddle, and the canoe is about to sink."

"So what's going to happen?" Darcy asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Vicky, "Nearly everyone is here, then the fun will start."

"Wait a second," said Kevin in a suspicious tone, "Did you say you were looking for One Piece?"

"That's right," said Toro suspiciously, as if sensing the other fighter's greed, "what's it to you?"

"Did you find it?" Kevin asked eagerly, his greed now as plain as day on the fighter's face.

"If we had found the treasure of one of the greatest pirates in the universe," said Vicky, "Would we be here with all the riffraff? No, we'd be down there, with her."

Zahidia and her entourage entered the audience chamber, causing the assembled minions to bow. Escorted to the obsidian throne by Vo'kar, Zahidia sat down and waved her hand in acknowledgement to her subjects, causing them to straighten up.

"Not too long ago," said Zahidia, her voice magically enhanced to that everyone in the room could hear her, "I was informed by imperial security, that fifty of the prototype Shadow Troopers were missing from the laboratories. An investigation revealed that an advanced summoning spell was used to transport the Troopers to Eraklyon where they were all exterminated, with only a handful of innocents either killed or wounded, and even the deaths of the innocents are unconfirmed.

"It is my understanding that the Troopers in question were not fully prepared for combat, a fact proven by their lack of efficiency in the recent battle. But that is beside the point. The point is, someone among you took those soldiers without my permission. Someone in the new R'lyeh Empire is a thief, and thievery within the empire will not be tolerated.

"However, since today is also a joyous occasion marked by the acquisition of another part of The Construct, with no small help from Vicky and her sisters, take a bow, Vicky…"

A spotlight shone from nowhere onto Vicky, Toro and the Trix. With everyone looking at them and with some clapping, the four witches and dark martial artist took a slightly nervous bow. With that done, Zahidia continued speaking as if only pausing to take a breath.

"…I will show mercy. I know who the guilty party is. I won't say who he or she is unless given reason. I offer the guilty party a chance to come forward. Do so, and he or she shall live to serve the empire another day. If I have to point him or her out myself, then I won't be so merciful after all."

"Here, Lady Zahidia!" shouted a voice in the middle of the assembled minions, "here is the guilty one!" a spotlight shone on the area where the voice came from. Several imperials stepped back several paces to reveal an older woman with pale blond hair, cold blue eyes and a pale complexion that gave her a look of a snake. She had grabbed hold of the arm of a girl in her late teens, she had long black hair, venomously indigo eyes and even paler skin than the older woman. Both of them looked like they had just came from a upper-class party. The girl was struggling against the grip of her captor as she dragged her towards the throne.

"Well how's this for a slice of fried gold?" said Vicky in a slightly surprised tone, as if she suspected who the guilty one was, but wasn't sure until now.

"That's the Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera," said Darcy, "How long have they been members of the new empire?"

"Since I came to visit Solaria to recover the Construct part hidden there," said Vicky, "They were most eager to join the empire; the promise of power was too great to the royal snake and her offspring, considering the scheme they were already pulling."

"What scheme?" Stormy asked.

"You and Icy were still in the tank at the time," said Toro, "But, you know that Stella's parents, the King and Queen of Solaria are divorced, Right?"

"We know," said Icy.

"Well," said Toro, "Darcy and I learned that Cassandra wormed her way into the nobility of Solaria, eventually seducing King Radiant into asking her to marry him."

"This was at the same time I visited Solaria," said Vicky, "As was Stella, coming home for vacation. Cassandra suspected that Stella would convince Radiant to call the engagement off, so I offered Cassandra and Chimera a place in the empire.

"They accepted without hesitation. With imperial magic at their disposal, Cassandra put the whammy on Radiant; he's her puppet now. She then made Radiant banish Stella from Solaria under pain of death, making Chimera the heir to the throne."

"And you waited until now to tell us this?!" an exasperated Icy asked, "When we could have used this info to taunt Stella with when we were on Andros?"

"Hey, I can't remember everything," said Vicky.

By now Cassandra had dragged Chimera to in front of the throne, "Stop it, mother!" exclaimed Chimera, "You're hurting me!"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Cassandra, "You're making a fool of yourself again!"

"But you are hurting me!" whined Chimera.

"It's for your own good," said Cassandra as they reached the throne

"That will be quite sufficient, Cassandra," said Zahidia in a calm, somewhat kind tone, as she stood up and walked towards Chimera, "I will handle this now. Chimera, I know it was you who stole my Troopers, so don't bother professing your innocence, it insults my intelligence."

"Alright," said Chimera in a smug tone, "I summoned your pet soldiers."

"You wouldn't mind telling us all why you stole them?" Zahidia asked.

"I needed them," said Chimera, "There was someone I wanted to destroy."

"Who was it that you wished to destroy?" Zahidia asked

"Stella," said Chimera, her anger rising to the occasion, "I hate that spoiled skank, I hate her so much, I want her dead, I want her dead so much that I don't care who else gets hurt, just so Stella is dead!"

"And did Stella die when you summoned the Shadow Troopers?" Zahidia asked.

"We didn't see the end result of my daughter's folly, Lady Zahidia," said Cassandra, "When the fighting started, I had reason to believe that our position would be compromised, so as soon as the opportunity presented itself, we left, my daughter, my future husband and myself."

"It is my understanding," said Zahidia, "That if one were to suddenly leave a party while an assassination attempt is in process, then one would inevitably attract attention. But to each their own. Now, Chimera, would you like to know the result of your plan? Tell her, Diaspro."

"Well, Stella ain't dead," said Diaspro as another spotlight shone on her from the other side of the chamber, "On the contrary, her powers have evolved to the next level. Congratulations, Chimera, you helped your worst enemy achieve her full fairy powers."

"What!?" exclaimed Chimera, uncaring that many of the assembled imperial minions were laughing at her, "That bitch! That slutty Alfea cow! I'll get her yet!!"

"Perhaps," said Zahidia, "But one thing at a time. I admire your motives, Chimera, but the means do not justify the ends, not this time. As promised I won't kill you, as I should any other who steals from me, but I cannot let you go without punishment."

"She will be punished, Lady Zahidia," said Cassandra in a voice that was mixed with anger towards her daughter's actions, while also containing concern for Chimera's wellbeing.

"So ground me already," said Chimera, still smug in her tone of voice, "It'll give me a chance to think of something nasty to do to Stella."

"Placing you under house arrest isn't what I had in mind," said Zahidia, "No, a more impressing lesson is needed here."

"That won't be necessary, Lady Zahidia," said Cassandra in a slightly nervous tone, "Please allow me to correct my daughter in my own manner. It is my fault that she sometimes forgets her place."

"That is true," said Zahidia, "You are partly to blame for this, Cassandra. But your daughter didn't steal from you; to allow you to punish Chimera for this in your way wouldn't leave the lasting effect I wish to impress." Suddenly, Zahidia's eyes glowed red, making contact with Chimera's and paralyzing her.

"No!" exclaimed Cassandra, "not my daughter!"

"Silence!!" exclaimed Zahidia as she locked her red eyes on Casandra's. Without warning, Cassandra was also paralyzed.

"How'd she do that?" Stormy asked in a whispered tone.

"Cassandra and Chimera are both marked with the crest of the empire," said Vicky, "Zahidia does that sometimes with minions who aren't as trustworthy. This gives her power over anyone who has the Cthulhu tattoo on their body. Cassandra and Chimera both wear theirs on the back of the neck underneath their hair."

Icy's hand instinctively went to the Cthulhu earring, while Stormy's hand went to hers, Darcy's hand touched her Cthulhu ring, while Toro touched his Cthulhu belt buckle.

"Now, before we were so rudely interrupted," said Zahidia as she raised her left hand, the one with the Cthulhu birthmark, and snapped her fingers twice, (insert 2 finger snapping sounds) and Chimera's gaudy purple ball gown was replaced by a simple white dress. She then found herself chained to a tall wooden post that appeared out of nowhere.

"I say, let the punishment fit the crime," said Zahidia as her eyes returned to normal, ending the paralyzing curses on Cassandra and Chimera, "Since you stole fifty Shadow Troopers, Chimera, you shall receive fifty lashes."

The assembled minions murmured their agreements as a servant brought forth a wicked looking whip and presented it to Zahidia.

"You can't be serious!" said Chimera as she tried to pull the chains off her wrists, but only succeeded in scraping her wrists, "This has to be a joke!"

"This is as far from a joke," said Zahidia as she inspected the whip, nodding her approval to the servant who bowed and left the room.

"Mother!" exclaimed Chimera, "Do something!"

"Zahidia!" said Cassandra, "I must protest! My daughter confessed her crime. True, she shows little if no remorse for it, but that's just the way she is. Surely you, in your wisdom, can show some leniency."

"This is me showing leniency," said Zahidia, "If not, then your daughter would have been dead the minute you both returned to Xaldo."

"Mother!" exclaimed Chimera again.

"I won't stand by and allow you to hurt my daughter!" said Cassandra.

"Oh, I won't be the one administering the punishment," said Zahidia as she tossed the whip to Cassandra, who caught it out of reflex.

"Oh, I get it," said Icy, "Zahidia is punishing both Cassandra and Chimera."

"Why Cassandra?" Stormy asked.

"Cassandra admitted that she should have raised Chimera better," said Darcy, "and that she should punish Chimera herself, so now's her chance."

"You're insane!" exclaimed Cassandra as she threw down the whip, "I will not do this to my daughter!"

"You dare defy me!!" said Zahidia, all traces of kindness gone from her face, now a model of cold fury, "After you swore an oath to the dark gods and the everlasting chaos! You will pick that whip up and use it to correct your daughter!"

"No I will not!!" Cassandra said defiantly.

There was a shocked gasp from the assembled minions.

"Oh sh$t," said Kevin, "she's done it now."

"Cassandra just dug her own grave," said Naz.

"What is it?" Icy asked, "What's everyone so hung up about?"

"The last person to publicly defy Zahidia like this," said Vicky, "wound up dead three days later. He spent the last 72 hours of his life trapped in his own worst nightmare."

"You've been warned of the fate of those who defy me, Cassandra," said Zahidia as she locked her gaze onto Cassandra again, "so here's a taste of it!"

"No!" shouted Cassandra as she looked away from Zahidia, "That trick of yours won't work on me if I can't see you!"

"You're about to find that I'm full of surprises," said Zahidia as she aimed her left hand at Cassandra, while her eyes glowed red again.

From beneath Cassandra's pale blond locks came a similar red glowing in the shape of her Cthulhu tattoo. Cassandra was forced to look into Zahidia's eyes. It was a tense few seconds before Cassandra's eyes widened in shock and she began screaming in absolute terror at the vision that only she could see.

"What's she so afraid of?" Stormy asked, "I want to know."

"Put these on!" said Vicky as she handed to her sisters and Toro each a pair of ordinary looking 3D glasses, the kind with one red lenses and one blue.

"What do these do?" Toro asked.

"They're spelled so you can see the illusion that Cassandra is trapped in," said Vicky, "Put them one before Zahidia decides to release the curse."

"You're not putting a pair on?" Darcy asked as her sisters and Toro put their on.

"I can guess what Cassandra is so afraid of," said Vicky.

Darcy put her glasses on, and thought he red and blue tinting saw a mirror in front of Cassandra. But the reflection showed not Cassandra as she was, but rather what Cassandra feared herself to be; old, ugly, used up, worthless.

Since vanity was one of the favorite sins of The Trix, they understood why this was so frightening to Cassandra. Toro understood it as well; who wouldn't be scared half to death of seeing the worst of themselves.

A minute or so later Zahidia released her hold on Cassandra. The experience lasted about three minutes, but to the cunning noble from Solaria, it was more like three eternities back to back. Emotionally exhausted, Cassandra fell to the floor.

"Did you enjoy that, Cassandra?" Zahidia asked, her voice oozed with mock sympathy.

"Please," whimpered Cassandra, "No more!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Zahidia insisted.

"No," said Cassandra as she began to pull herself together and got back up.

"Then you won't dare risk disobeying me again," said Zahidia as her voice turned cold again, "Now, Cassandra," she pointed to the whip, "Pick that up and use it to correct your daughter. I won't ask it again; you will correct your daughter, or so help me I will correct you!"

With only half a second of hesitation, Cassandra picked up the whip and faced Chimera.

"No!" shouted Chimera as she realized what was about to happen, "Mother! Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, Chimera," said Cassandra, her voice straining with emotional agony, not only for the pain she was about to inflict on her daughter, but also for the pain she will experience should she fail to carry out her duty, "I must."

"Please!" exclaimed Chimera.

"I have to," said Cassandra as she raised her arm back for the first lash, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she flung her arm forward, the whip cracking along the way and striking Chimera in the back. The scream of agony echoed throughout the audience chamber.

"One!" shouted Vo'kar, who was in charge of keeping count.

Cassandra reared back and sent another lash at Chimera, earning another scream of agony from her daughter.

"Two!" shouted Vo'kar.

"How long is this gonna take?" Stormy asked as the third lash landed.

"Depends," said Vicky as the fourth lash hit Chimera, "it all comes down to how long Zahidia want's them both to suffer.

CRACK!!

"Five!"

CRACK!!

"Six!"

CRACK!!

"Seven!"

"Wait," said Zahidia as she stopped Cassandra before the eighth lash, "There's no need to rush, slow down a little. Otherwise the agony from the previous lash will dull the next one. Catch your breath before each one. Now, do continue, Cassandra, but take your time."

All Cassandra could do in protest was glare at Zahidia with utter contempt and hate, before resuming the lashing.

CRACK!!

Another scream of agony from Chimera.

"Eight!" shouted Vo'kar.

This time Cassandra waited about twenty seconds before swinging the whip again.

CRACK!!

The scream from Chimera was much louder than the ones before.

"Nine!"

Twenty seconds later…

CRACK!!

"Ten!"

"Oh she's so wicked," said Naz in an adoring tone.

Crack!!

"Eleven!"

"I don't know," said Kevin, "I've seen better handling of a whip; I'm no slouch with it either."

CRACK!!

"Twelve!"

"Not you," said Naz in an annoyed tone, "Lady Zahidia, she's the wicked one. She didn't even give Chimera something to bite down on, she's that cruel. Don't you agree?"

The question was aimed at The Trix and Toro, who weren't really paying that much attention. As they watched the continuing punishment of Chimera, the four young villains all experienced a random flash of empathy. For one second they imagined themselves in Chimera's position, being flogged by someone they cared about.

But the moment of empathy passed as they remembered that Chimera got in this mess all on her own and deserved it everything she had coming, by now consisted of about thirty-five more lashes.

Several minutes later, when Cassandra had to perform only ten more lashes, she hesitated; partly out of a strained arm, but mostly to realize just how much she had hurt her daughter. Chimera's back was cut and bruised all over, with so much blood that one couldn't tell that her dress was once white.

"Whenever you're ready to continue, Cassandra," said Zahidia.

"I can't," said Cassandra, her voice betraying her inner anguish.

"You certainly can," said Zahidia, "The sooner you finish, the sooner we all can go about our business, and the sooner you can get your daughter to the healers. Come now, finish."

From the assembled minions came a chant, "Finish! Finish! Finish!"

Before too long everyone in the room, including Vicky, the Trix and Toro, were egging Cassandra to complete her task, which Cassandra reluctantly did.

Finally, she delivered the final lash, "Fifty!" shouted Vo'kar.

With a wave of her hand, Zahidia released Chimera from the shackles, causing the post and chains to vanish. Chimera collapsed to the floor in a bloody mess. Cassandra ran to her daughter, shouting for healers to get over there.

Several imperial healers ran out of the crowd, but hesitated, waiting for Zahidia's approval, which she gave after waiting about ten seconds.

"There now," said Zahidia as she gave a disarming smile, "The two of you have atoned for your transgressions. I hope that we can all put this awful mess behind us."

The healers had moved Chimera onto a stretcher and were about to take her to the palace infirmary, but Cassandra had one more thing to say, "I know that I swore an oath to serve you, Zahidia, but if you ever force me to do that again, if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I swear to the devil himself, I'll kill you!!"

"I'm sure you'll try," said Zahidia, "assuming I give you a reason to do so. But Chimera is the one who brought this on the both of you, so if there's anyone you should still be angry with, it's her.

"Oh come now, Cassandra, save your anger for the serfs of Solaria. I did promise that you would have that world for your own, so long as you and your daughter remember where your loyalties lay. Now, I do believe that your daughter needs a more…compassionate manner of attention from you."

Cassandra glared at Zahidia one more time before closing her eyes, and with a slight nod of her head, she said in a very reluctant tone, "I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," and dashed to catch up with her daughter as the healers took her out of the room.

"I hoped you all learned something valuable from this," said Zahidia to the assembled imperial minions, "nobody likes a thief. I give you my leave to carry out your tasks in the service of the new empire."

With a collective bow, the assembled minions said as one, "We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," and began to leave the audience chamber.

"That was…interesting," said Darcy.

"More like sick," said Toro, "In a wicked way."

"Now I know that we made a mistake," said Icy. Stormy was going to ask about that mistake, when a palace servant informed Vicky that Zahidia wanted to speak with her, The Trix and Toro in private.

Five minutes later found the four witches and dark martial artist in a sitting room, where Zahidia waited for them.

"Another Construct piece successfully recovered, Vicky," said Zahidia, "I commend you, and your sisters. You shall be rewarded for this in due time"

"I thank you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she bowed, while Toro handed the Construct part over to several palace technicians, "The only reward I seek is to serve you," she then had a less serious look on her face, "On the other hand, I do believe my sisters are in need of a more material gratification."

"Of which they shall receive," said Zahidia, "But first there are more serious matters to attend to."

"I know, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "And I am sorry we wasted so much time looking for Once Piece. But if you had allowed my sisters and I to continue the search…"

"You would have wasted more time," said Zahidia, "But that isn't the matter at hand. However, I will issue this warning to you, your sisters and that companion of Darcy's; if I ever find out that you're wasting time and imperial resources on such a wild goose chase as treasure hunting, I will punish you myself, just like what happened to Cassandra and her impudent whelp."

"No, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "I really don't want that to happen to me, or my sisters."

"I'm so glad that we understand each other," said Zahidia, "Keep up the good work." With that she left the room.

"Alright, what mistake?" Stormy finally asked once they were sure that Zahidia was out of earshot.

"Joining up with another group of villains," said Icy, "This is going to be like The Shadow Riders all over again, I just know it."

"You mean we're gonna get killed again?" Stormy asked, "I was finally used to this body."

"You're not gonna die again," said Darcy, "Neither of you. And why the change of heart, Icy? Both you and Stormy were so eager to join up with Vicky and Zahidia, where as I advised caution."

"She did," remarked Toro.

"You're right, Darcy," said Icy, "You did say we should be careful. This time around, you'll be the one to die first."

"Now that's cruel!" snapped Darcy, "After all that I've been through to help bring you two back, you should at least show some gratitude."

"We'll show you gratitude alright," said Stormy, "gratitude for getting us involved with our big sister who ran out on us."

"Hey, don't drag me into this," said Vicky.

"We'll drag you to the ruins of Skaro and back if we want," said Icy, "for getting us involved in another no-win situation."

"What she said," remarked Toro.

"I'll have you know that this is not a no-win situation," said Vicky, "And for your information, if you think you three little imps have suffered, then you don't know what suffering is, compared to what I've been through. And this is nothing like The Shadow Riders."

"Prove it," said Icy as she crossed her arms.

"Well for one thing," said Vicky as she pulled out from under her shirt her Cthulhu medallion, "unlike Cassandra and Chimera, we weren't marked with the imperial crest. We can take these off if we so wished," she pulled the chain over her head and held it in one hand, "See?"

Icy and Stormy removed their earrings, while Darcy took off her ring, and Toro unclipped his belt buckle.

"Oh," said Icy as she looked at the harmless-appearing earring. She, Stormy, Darcy and Toro remembered back to when they first decided to leave The Shadow Riders. The first act of rebellion Icy committed was to try to remove the ring the leaders of The Shadow Riders had given to her upon initiation. She, her sisters and Toro found out that the rings were spelled so they couldn't be removed, until all the leaders of The Shadow Riders were dead.

"You see?" said Vicky as she placed her medallion around her neck again, "If we had a really, really good reason for leaving, then Zahidia would let us go."

"Let's hope we won't need such a reason," said Darcy as she, her sisters and Toro replaced their Cthulhu accessories.

"I just thought of something," said Stormy.

"For once," muttered Icy.

"I heard that," said Stormy, "Anyway, why doesn't Diaspro have a Cthulhu accessory? Did she get the tattoo?"

"Tattoo's are so lower-class," said Diaspro as she sauntered into the room, "And I don't need a Cthulhu crest accessory, for I'm not officially part of the new empire."

"Then why are you here?" Darcy asked, "if you're not part of the empire."

"And just what is your 'work' that's so important?" Icy asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Toro.

"You'll find out what my work is all about soon enough," said Diaspro in an nonchalant tone, "As to why I'm here, I signed a contract with Zahidia; I will perform a service that will benefit the empire, in return I will receive funding and materials for that service, plus a proper reward once the service is completed. Once I've given what I promised Zahidia, I will collect my fee and be on my way, no further questions asked."

"So in other words you're a mercenary," said Darcy, "And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

"I still have my pride," said Diaspro as she summoned a file and began buffing her fingernails, "And my departure from this little enterprise of Zahidia will be that much sooner, once Sky agrees to my terms."

"And why would Sky agree to anything you have to offer?" Icy asked, "I thought you hated him, and Bloom."

"I do," said Diaspro, "But Sky will have no choice but to accept my offer."

"Why's that?" Stormy asked.

"Oh, nothing small I can assure you," said Diaspro idly as she sat down in a nearby chair, "I merely put Bloom into an enchanted sleep, and if Sky wishes to wake her up, he will agree to my terms."

"Really?" said an impressed Icy, "And you have the only antidote."

"Of which I am perfectly willing to part with," said Diaspro as she held a small crystal vial of blue liquid, said vial was attached to a silver chain around her neck. "I will give it to Sky, assuming he's willing to pay the price," she tucked the vial inside her bodice for safe keeping, "Which he will have no choice but to pay."

"What makes you think Sky will come to you for the antidote?" Toro asked.

"If there's one thing those loser fairies are good at," said Darcy, "it's foiling our plans. No doubt they're looking for a way to save Bloom."

"Which they won't find," said Diaspro as she ginned insanely, "not in time to save her life. No, Sky will come to me for the antidote, and I'll give it to him. Bloom will live, but the cost to save her life will break her precious little heart. Then, when she's reached rock bottom, then I'll swoop in and finish her off for good."

"What makes you think this plan of your will work?" Stormy asked, "Everything we've tried always ended with us with the short end of the stick."

"That's because you didn't have me there to help, little sister," said Vicky as she came into the room, "But not to worry, this plan, which I came up with, will work. But what price will Sky have to pay to wake his princess?"

"You'll find out," said Diaspro in a playful tone, "When he comes."

"Of course we will," Icy said sarcastically.

"It will work!" said Diaspro, "just wait and see!"

"Yeah right," said Icy through crossed arms.

"You're just jealous that my plan is better than anything you've come up with," said Diaspro in a taunting manner.

"The day I'm jealous of anything you have anything to do with," said Icy in her own taunting voice, "will be the day the government of Raxacoricofallpatorius allows the Slitheen to come home, and that's saying something."

"It is," said Darcy in an agreeing tone to a confused Toro.

All Diaspro could reply to Icy's quirk was to stick out her tongue and make a raspberry sound, which Icy responded by sticking her tongue out as well. The two of them then made raspberry sounds at each other.

"As much as I enjoy watching the two of you make fools of yourselves," said Vicky, "and I really do, but I've had a long day and wish to get some rest before Zahidia sends me out on another errand."

"Same here," said Darcy, "I could use a good day's sleep."

"Ditto," remarked Toro.

Diaspro and Icy glared at each other again for another five seconds before Diaspro broke the tension, "We'll finish this another time, my frosty friend. Right now I'm needed elsewhere, for my revenge is only half completed. You may watch if you so wish, for it is surely to be an impressive spectacle."

She handed a small black crystal to Stormy, "plug that into any receiving globe and you shall witness my well earned triumph. It will flash blue when the show is about to start. Until then." With that she skipped out of the room.

"That girl is totally sideways," said Toro.

"You ain't kidding," said Darcy, "But this might just be worth watching."

"Me to," said Icy, while Stormy nodded in agreement.

"I also wish to watch whatever it is that Diaspro has planned," said Vicky, "but the question remains, who will be in charge of the refreshments for this spot of entertainment?"

The four witches eyed each other suspiciously for a second or two, before Icy said very quickly, "One, two, three! Not it!!"

"Not it!!" said Vicky.

"Not it!!" said both Darcy and Stormy at the same time. The Trix and Vicky then looked at Toro.

"I'm afraid you've lost me again," said the confused dark martial artist from Earth, "Was I supposed to say something?"

"Just a little game we played when we were younger," said Vicky, "whoever says 'not it' last, is in fact 'it.'"

"Sorry, Toro," said Darcy, "But I'm afraid you'll be serving us the popcorn this time."

Meanwhile…

"I'm afraid there's very little we can do to help Bloom," said one of the palace healers, "She's under an incredibly powerful poison-based enchantment that has multiple layers. Any attempt the lift the curse without further understanding will only make things worse."

Bloom had been moved to one of the guest bedrooms and hooked up to the best medical scanner on Eraklyon. Sky, Stella, Carmen and the others were waiting in one of the palace parlors with Queen Janelle.

"How could it possibly be worse?" an exasperated Stella asked.

"Well," said Tecna, "I'll try to be as clear as possible. Right now the curse is slowly killing Bloom. If we can't remove the enchantment properly within two days…" she couldn't say anything more as her emotions got the better of her.

"And if we mess up curing her," said Janelle, "tell me, honestly, how long will Bloom have then?"

"A lot less than two days, my queen," said the healer.

"I don't know what to do," said Timmy, "There's a whole galaxy of curses that Diaspro could have used, and we'll never figure out which one unless we try something that could endanger Bloom. I don't know what else to do."

"Then there's no choice," said Sky in a slightly distant tone, "I'll have to go meet Diaspro and obey her demands."

"Are you out of your f#ck$ng mind?!" exclaimed Carmen, "After all that psycho bitch has done, you're just gonna submit to her!? Have you gone completely sideways!?!"

"What choice do I have?" Sky asked, "Diaspro has us hook, line and sinker. I'm going to meet her and get the antidote."

"Well even if she does have the antidote," said Flora, "how do we know she will give it to you?"

"You can't trust her," said Musa, "Diaspro is even crazier than The Trix, and that's saying something." At this Riven, Flora and Helia nodded in agreement.

"I trust Diaspro as far as I can spit," said Sky, "And to be honest, I'm not that good at spitting."

"It's true," said Brandon.

It was then that everyone looked at Janelle, as if silently asking her to talk some sense into her son.

"Sky," said Janelle, "you are my one and only child, and I love you. But you're of age and are free to choose your own path in life. I don't like this anymore than you do, but whatever you choose, I'll stand with you, even if it does mean selling your soul to that lunatic." Yet Janelle was already trying to think of a way to prevent such a catastrophe from happening

"Well if Diaspro does indeed have the antidote," said Carmen, "Then I'll be thrice-dammed before I allow you to sell your soul in order to get it, Sky, and that's me putting my foot down."

"Well I'm open to suggestions," said Sky, "I just can't think right now, I just…I just can't."

"Now you know how I feel," said Timmy.

"That's why you have us to think for you when you're upset," said Flora in a comforting tone.

"Well we just need to think along the same lines as Diaspro," said Carmen, "Not in an insane way, just try to figure out what she's planning. It's obvious that the meeting will take place off world, for the second that psycho sets foot back on Eraklyon, she's a dead psycho."

"I know where you're going with this," said Layla, "Diaspro will have a teleportation spell ready to bring Sky to wherever she is."

"Put a tracking spell on Sky," suggested Helia.

"No," said Sky, "That's the first thing Diaspro will check for."

"Not if it's an inert tracking spell," said Elise, "one that is activated after you've been scanned for homing devices and enchantments."

"You've got one in mind?" Brandon asked.

"I might just," said Elise as she pulled something out of her pocket that at first glance looked to be an ordinary green and black penlight with a green LED bulb.

"Is that a Sonic Screwdriver?" Tecna asked, her voice slightly heavy with envy.

"Latest model," said Elise, "Now, Sky, I need you to open your mouth."

"What for?" Janelle asked, "wait, I know what you're up to, and the answer is no. In fact, I'm saying no to this whole operation."

"We're not even clear on a plan yet, mom," said Sky. Unfortunately this was the opening that Elise was waiting for. She cast a mild immobilizing spell of Sky, holding his jaw down.

"Now this won't hurt a bit," said Elise as she activated the scanning function on her Sonic Screwdriver, "I just need to find the little thing."

"It's at the back of the mouth," said Morgan in a teasing manner, "The little dangling part, it's called a uvula."

"I know what _that_ is," said Elise in an annoyed tone as she scanned Sky's teeth, "I'm looking for something else…wait, there it is!" she switched to an extracting function and pulled out one of Sky's molars, then released the immobilizing spell.

"You see," said Elise as she held up the tooth, "like I said, didn't hurt at all."

"I almost forgot I had one of those," said Sky as he tried not to feel the newly empty space among his teeth with his tongue.

"What is that?" said Musa in a slightly disgusted tone, "what possible good would it do to pull out one of his teeth?"

"This isn't an ordinary tooth, Musa," said Elise, "a poison-gas tooth to be exact."

"A what?" Flora asked.

"It's an emergency weapon that a lot of nobles and royalty have installed," said Riven, "kind of a last line of defense. An artificial tooth is filled with a concentrated dose of poison gas."

"Sometimes when a person of high standing has a lot of enemies," said Helia, "he or she would have a poison-gas tooth put in, so that if he or she falls into the hands of their enemies and there's no hope of escape, then he or she will be able to destroy their enemy."

"In the event that you're about to die," said Brandon, "and your enemy get's right in your face to gloat; one bite and a strong exhale, and both you and your enemy dies on your terms."

"That's just sick," said Musa, "who would have such a thing done to them?"

"Well I did," said Sky.

"And me," said Layla bitterly, "My parents said that it was for my own protection. I tried to talk them out of it, but they just wouldn't listen, the jerks."

"Well I don't have one," said Stella, "Never wanted one in the first place. My father insisted that I got one, but mother absolutely refused. I guess that's when their marriage began to come apart."

"So Sky has a poison-gas tooth," said Flora as she sensed that Stella was about to get emotional, "how will that help Bloom?"

"It'll help when I'm done with it," said Elise as she cast a spell on the tooth, "I'm changing the contents of the tooth. It now has an inactive location beacon spell. It'll activate when Sky performs a specific hand movement…say...crossing his arms and tapping his left fingers on his right elbow three times. That'll cause the spell to send out a sub-space transponder signal that we'll be able to home onto in less than two minutes."

"So we'll know where Diaspro took Sky," said Musa.

"Okay," said Sky, "But how am I getting out of there once I have the antidote?"

"Then you're definitely not going to agree to whatever Diaspro demands," said Brandon.

"Hell no I'm not," said Sky, "I know Bloom would rather die than allow me to betray her, and I'd do the same in her place. So, again, how am I getting out of there?"

"Leave that part to me," said Stella as she pulled out her cell phone, "It all depends on if my cousins are available."

It was then that Janelle asked, "You sure you want to do it like this, Sky? There's still time to think of something else."

"I'm all ears, mom," said Sky. He wanted to say more, but then Elise cast another immobilizing spell that locked his mouth open so she could put the tooth back in, then reattached it with her Sonic Screwdriver.

"There we go," said Elise as she released the immobilizing spell, "good as new."

"Feels good," said Sky, "Better than before I had the poison gas model put in."

"Glad you like it," said Elsie, "now remember, just cross your arms and tap your left fingers on your right elbow three times to activate the beacon spell. And only do that once you're ready to grab the antidote, cause you'll have less than two minutes before we find you."

"He'll have less than that to wait," said Stella as she hung up her phone, "I just talked with Beauregard and Lucinda. The Night Rider can be ready to come get Sky at any time."

"Excellent," said Elise, "I've also put a receiving spell on the tooth, so that when your cousins are ready to teleport him out, it'll vibrate slightly so he'll know they're there."

"Okay then," said Sky, "I'd better go meet Diaspro. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" said everyone.

Before leaving for the rendezvous point, he went up to the room where. Bloom lay sleeping peacefully. He kissed her on the forehead as he held her hand, "I'll be back soon, Bloom, then nothing in the universe will keep us apart, I swear it." Kissing her forehead again, then one more for luck, he left the room.

**The end of chapter 11.**

_The falcon prince delves deep into the lair of the insane shrew. The four dark witches and their companions observe as the goal of their lunatic comrade is revealed at last. Will the falcon prince succeed in saving the life of his beloved dragon princess? Or will the ordeal cost the both of them their lives?_

**Next Chapter: Sleeping Beauty Remix**

_For those with wings, fly to your dreams._


	12. Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty Remix

Last time we watched as Zahidia enforced her authority. Someone within the empire was guilty of squandering imperial resources. The Trix, Toro and Vicky watched as Zahidia punished the guilty party; Chimera, daughter of the Countess Cassandra. To make the punishment complete, Zahidia forced Cassandra to deliver the flogging to her wayward daughter. At the same time, a plan was drawn up so that Sky could get the antidote from Diaspro and bring it back to Bloom. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty Remix**

Sky anxiously waited at the predetermined spot where Diaspro said she'd meet him, fully aware that at any minute he'd be transported away from Eraklyon. Already he was nervous as to the possibilities of something going wrong. But then he remembered that this was all to save Bloom.

He calmed himself by going over the plan once again in his head: hear whatever insane nonsense Diaspro has to say, locate the antidote, activate the beacon spell, grab the antidote and hold off whatever Diaspro throws at him until Stella's cousins came to pick him up. This did calm Sky's nerves.

He was also comforted by the fifty Eraklyon elite soldiers waiting in concealed positions around him. Queen Janelle insisted that there should be someone there to help Sky in case something should go wrong, or worse, that this whole thing was a setup. Sky tried to assure his mother that Diaspro still wanted him alive, and did manage to convince Janelle to lower the number of solders down from 2,000.

Just then his watch struck the appointed hour, and with a flash, he was gone.

Back at the palace, Stella, Carmen and the others were also anxiously waiting. But when Tecna told everyone that her scanners determined that Sky had left the planet, that's when everyone really started to worry.

"This whole thing was a mistake," said Brandon, "I should have gone with him."

"You remember what Diaspro told Sky," said Layla, "he had to meet her by himself or the whole deal is off."

"But… to abandon Sky to the clutches of that maniac," said Brandon, "I feel like I've betrayed Sky."

"If allowing Sky to save Bloom is an act of betrayal, then find me guilty," said Carmen, "I don't like this anymore than you, but it's the best that we could come up with on such short notice."

"And besides," said Stella, "Tecna, Timmy and Elise are still trying to find another way to cure the poison. If this is a setup, and Sky doesn't come back with the antidote, and he will come back no matter what, then our smart friends will find the answer."

"That has to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Stella," said Carmen, "And that's saying something."

This caused everyone to laugh, even Stella, for they really did need something to relieve the tension.

When everyone calmed down, Flora asked, "How long until Sky activates the signal?"

"It all depends on how soon he can get his hands on the antidote," said Helia.

"He'll get it," said Brandon, his confidence in his prince and friend growing again, "trust me, he will."

********

The next thing Sky knew, he was in some sort of indoors complex. Whether it was underground or not he couldn't tell, there were no windows to see outside. He felt isolated and a little claustrophobic at not knowing where he was. He was briefly tempted to activate the beacon right then and there, but quickly regained his composure as a door opened, and on the other side of the door was Diaspro.

"Welcome, Sky," said the insane princess as she stepped into the room, "Welcome to the beginning of a new universe."

Sky was a little confused by the change in appearance that Diaspro had adopted. She was now wearing a white lab coat and she had tied her hair back with a black ribbon.

"That's a strange outfit for you," said Sky, "For someone who has always held herself at the height of modern fashion."

"What one wears in private is one's own concern," said Diaspro, "And this outfit is most practical for what I have to show you." She smiled happily, "Oh dearest Sky, I'm so glad you decided to see things my way." It was as if all the rejection and madness had vanished, and Diaspro was once again as she was back when she and Sky were still engaged.

But if Diaspro hoped to win Sky over to her side, she was sorely mistaken as Sky was repulsed rather than driven forward.

"I'm not in the mood for any games, Diaspro," said Sky, "all I want is the antidote, so show me whatever it is that you want me to see, so we can get this over with so I can go home."

"Always so serious," said Diaspro in a mildly reprimanding tone, "You need to relax, my friend. Bloom isn't going anywhere, so just chill out. I will give you the antidote, after I've shown you the future. Come, you won't believe your eyes."

Sky felt the sudden urge to throttle his former fiancée right then and there, but suppressed it . "We'll just see about that," said Sky as he followed Diaspro further into the complex. Little did he know, they were being watched.

********

Back on Xaldo, Vicky had secured the use of one of the palace's many sitting rooms so that she, her sisters and Toro could observe Diaspro and Sky via crystal ball. Joining then was Naz, Kevin and a few more imperial minions that Icy and her sisters had gotten acquainted with.

"How long will it take Diaspro to remember that we're watching?" Stormy asked.

"She may remember eventually," said Vicky, "only to also remember that she's the one who allowed us to watch. Until then we may as well enjoy ourselves to the free show."

"And free popcorn," said Darcy, "Right, Toro?"

"It's coming already!" said Toro from the back of the room. Everyone was gathered at the other end, sitting on couches or chairs in front of the large crystal ball. But Toro, who had the unfortunate luck to be on refreshment duty, was waiting for the old-style popcorn popper to finish up another batch.

"You really think this Sky will agree to whatever Diaspro wants of him?" Kevin asked.

"Not the Sky I've had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing," said Icy, "no, he's got an ace up his sleeve, maybe two or three. But I'm more curious as to just what Diaspro has planned for Sky. I want to know just what the hell she's been up to."

"I'm curious as to that as well," said Darcy.

"Aren't we all," said Naz idly, even though her voice hinted that she knew all along.

Back with Sky, he followed Diaspro to an office of some sort. The insane princess sat at a desk in the middle of the room and activated a holographic computer, displaying a 3D model of a DNA strand.

"You do remember that genetics has always been a hobby of mine," said Diaspro.

"Yeah," said Sky.

"Well it's more than a hobby now," said Diaspro as she now called up new, more disturbing images, "it's more of a passion. My goal in life, other than revenge, has always been the study and perfection of genetic manipulation. These pictures are the results of some of my earlier experiments. As you can see, none of them were very successful."

The images Sky was seeing were straight out of a nightmare; people with extra and/or stunted limbs and fingers, multiple eyes and other facial alterations that no plastic surgeon could accomplish or even want to for that matter. There were also pictures of people who had animal attributes added to them; clawed limbs, bat-like wings, fish gills and eyes, simian limbs and tails, just to name a few.

"You did all that?" a shocked Sky asked. He was clearly disgusted, but his curiosity had been agitated to the point where he wanted to know more.

"Yes," said Diaspro idly, "unfortunately all these pictures were taken after the subjects suffered untimely organ failures. At the time I had yet to create a stable method of genetic manipulating. Each experiment died within minutes after their transformation.

"All of this I had done on my own using my inheritance and family financial holdings, every red credit I could get my hands on, while still saving enough to maintaining the noble lifestyle that was expected of me, was used to finance my experiments. All this I had accomplished beneath the notice of you, your parents and the rest of the Magical Dimension.

"Yet all of my work was for naught when you and that pathetic earthling Bloom got together. All thoughts of my work was shoved aside as I consumed by jealousy and the desire for revenge. You know the rest, so I'll skip it. But as things were when both you and Bloom survived my little set of games, I nearly lost all hope of completing my work.

"But circumstances conspired in my favor, allowing me to avoid prison. I eventually found myself in partnership with those who…let's just say that for the time being they wish to remain anonymous. They provided me with the financial and material assets I needed to resume my experiments, and I must say, the results have been much more promising."

Diaspro now showed Sky more images, but these were live images of inhuman creatures; some of had mostly humanoid features of two arms, two legs and only two eyes. But these were taller, more muscular than normal humans. Some had claws and fangs, while others were endowed with hooked beaks. One or two had tentacles on their backs, and there was one that had a spiked tail.

"These test subjects are a vast improvement on my earlier experiments," continued Diaspro, "They're still alive."

"Well obviously that's an improvement," said Sky in a very sarcastic tone. But Diaspro took this as constructive criticism.

"Glad you approve," said Diaspro, "yet these foul wretches are but a far cry from my perfect vision that I am closer to achieving than before. Come, if you think what you've seen is impressive, than you ain't seen nothing yet!"

Once again Sky followed Diaspro further into the complex. "Just where are we, anyway?" he asked, "And how did you get the money for all of this?"

"I told you already," said Diaspro, "My silent partners provided the financial and material assets. You really should pay attention. As to the location of my laboratory, well, I'll keep that a secret for now."

********

"Just where are they?" Darcy asked as they watched Sky and Diaspro enter another room.

"A asteroid somewhere," said Vicky as she munched on some popcorn, "That's as close as I can tell without risking the little psycho from noticing that we're watching. Wouldn't want to disrupt her concentration, that would spoil the show."

The room was obviously the main lab of the complex. Sky saw various advanced medical and scientific equipment of all shapes and sizes. He could only guess at their functions, most of which were surely foul.

"I still don't get it," said Sky, "Diaspro, why are you doing this? What possible good will come from these terrible experiments?"

"'_Good?!'_" Diaspro snapped, "I have no intention of any _good_ in my work. I seek power, power and perfection. I seek to create a new race of warriors, a new order of super-soldiers that will become the supreme power in the universe! Now observe; the experiment is about to begin!"

********

"So that's what she's up to," said Icy, "the little bleach-headed princess thinks she can have her own little master race." She sounded scornful, but on the inside Icy was full of dark admiration.

"I suspected the was up to something like this," said Vicky.

"Now I understand her contract with Zahidia," said Darcy, "Diaspro is making an army for the new R'lyeh empire, an army of super soldiers. But the question is whether or not Diaspro will fulfill her end of the bargain. I'm sure Zahidia won't be happy if Diaspro can't deliver."

"You got that right," agreed Kevin.

"The real question should be," said Stormy, "when will more popcorn get here?" it really was a question.

"Just sit on it already!" said Toro as he waited for the next batch to finish popping, "for f#cks sake, you people are like a pack of popcorn-eating wolves, like living bottomless pits."

"What can I say," said Darcy, "when people watch something exciting, they also desire snacks."

"Shut up," hissed Icy to everyone so that they'll be quiet, "I think they're about to start."

Diaspro had shown Sky the middle of the room, where a terrified man waited strapped to a metal table. An IV tube was hooked into his arm, while a wicked looking machine was aimed at the man.

"It has taken most of my life to create a stable mutating serum," said Diaspro as she filled a syringe full of a vile-looking liquid, "even longer to find the means to create enough of it for the level of testing required to perfect it. And there is still so much work to be done. Oh well, let's not put off tomorrow what can be done today."

She then activated a recording device, "Experiment 57, serum number D-10226. Test subject is a male human, age approximately 23, of above average build and in excellent health. Observing experiment is Prince Sky of Eraklyon…say hello, Sky."

"Um… hello," said Sky reluctantly. Every moral fiber in his being was screaming that he should stop this before Diaspro destroyed an innocent. Yet that blessing and curse of the mind, that old cat that kept coming back to be satisfied, curiosity, compelled Sky to see this to the end, no matter how deprived and down-right evil it was.

"Injecting serum now," said Diaspro as she fitted the syringe into the IV line and pressed the plunger. Once the chemical was fully injected and absorbed into the man's body, Diaspro bade Sky to join her at a nearby computer terminal.

"If this works, Sky," said Diaspro as she programmed the computer to start powering up the device, the machine above the table began to hum, "Then the future that I've dreamed about for so long will finally begin to come true. If it doesn't, well, there's always next time."

The man restrained to the table was screaming and babbling incoherently in sheer terror. He struggled to get free, but the shackles were spelled so that only Diaspro could unlock them.

"Preparing to activate the neo-genetic recombination module," said Diaspro into the recorder, then whispered to Sky, "I'm not very good at giving names to machines. I do hope you'll help me out on that one."

The computer flashed a green symbol, signaling to Diaspro that the device was ready. She then spoke to the terrified man on the table, "Oh relax already. You should consider yourself lucky, for in a minute or so you shall be the first of a new race of warriors, or like the others before you, either a living nightmare of scrambled DNA, or, dead!"

With a push of one button, Diaspro activated the machine. The device bombarded the helpless man with dark magic of various colors; blood red, venomous green, sickly purple and yellow and so on. The man screamed in agony as his very DNA was rewritten into something unnatural at incredible speed.

Before Sky's eyes the man began changing. The test subject increased in height by a good two feet, while widening by nearly a foot and increasing his muscle mass by a factor of three. To complete the transformation, his limbs grew claws, while his teeth elongated and sharpened into fangs, while his eyes morphed into those like a wolf.

"Fantastic!" said Diaspro as she deactivated the machine, "simply fantastic! Though far from perfect, but much better than before, don't you think so, Sky?"

"I'm speechless," said a horrified Sky in a flat tone.

"I knew you'd like it!" said Diaspro happily, "Now comes the really important part. My machine not only rebuilt the subject into something better, it also destroyed his mind and gave it a new one. Now this specimen is at my complete command."

Diaspro then cast the spell that unlocked the shackles. "Stand up," she said to the creature, which responded immediately to her voice, "Advance three paces and stop." The creature took three steps forward and stopped.

"Come to me," she said, and the creature walked towards Diaspro, stopping in front of her, "Whom do you serve?"

"**Diaspro," **said the creature in a deep, rumbling tone.

"Outstanding!" exclaimed Diaspro gleefully, "oh most outstanding indeed!" she then signaled two more of the creatures to come into the lab. These were similar to the new creature, but weren't as nearly tall and well built in the muscle department, while one of them had eagle eyes and the other had four clawed arms.

"Go and wait with your brothers," said Diaspro to her newest creature, "I will be with you soon."

********

"That was so sick I nearly threw up," said Stormy as she and the others watched the three mutants exit the room, even though she and her fellow watchers did enjoy the spectacle of Diaspro's perversion of nature.

"You really think that little maniac can do it?" Icy asked, "can she really make her own race of super-soldiers?"

"I'm more interested in what she really wants with Sky," said Naz. She then noticed that her popcorn bowl was empty, "Toro! More popcorn!"

"Hold your horses!" said Toro as he waited for the popper to finish the latest batch, "Popcorn doesn't grow on trees! You got to grow it in the fields first. But that's beside the point."

"Whatever," says Naz idly then asked Darcy, "anyway, what do you think Diaspro has in store for Sky?"

"Whatever it is," said Darcy, "It'll surely break Bloom's heart, assuming Diaspro can convince Sky to agree to it."

"He'll have no choice," said Vicky, "The potion I gave Diaspro to poison Bloom with will surely kill the little dragon by the day after tomorrow, if not sooner, assuming her friends decide to try and remove it on their own."

"Then Bloom is as good as dead," said Icy in a grim tone, even though deep down she wished for one more chance to destroy her nemesis.

"Oh shoot," said Naz in a playful, pouting manner, "I wanted a crack at destroying Bloom."

"She would have roasted you alive," said Stormy, "You'd never stand a chance against Bloom. Believe me, I know."

"Maybe," said Naz. She then raised her bowl, "Toro! Popcorn!"

"_I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!_" said Toro in a mocking tone as he carried a large bowl of freshly popped popcorn over to the sitting area, "what do I look like, some kind of popcorn monkey?"

"As you wish," said Naz as she cast a transfiguration spell with one finger. Before Toro knew it, he found himself in the from of a small simian.

"I beg your pardon!!" exclaimed Darcy angrily, "How dare you morph my property! Change him back!!"

"I don't think so," said Naz in a very silly tone, "I kind of like him this way."

"Change him back now!!" shouted Darcy in her most angry tone, "Change him back! Or I'll change you into a puddle of slime!"

"She'll do it," said Stormy, while Icy and Vicky nodded in agreement.

"Oh alright," said Naz in a reluctant tone, "I'll do it," she waved her hand and cast the counter-spell, returning Toro to his normal, human form, "Happy?"

"Very happy," said Darcy as she clung to a rather confused Toro adoringly.

"Either I've lost it completely," said Toro, "Or I have this urge to swing among the trees."

"Later, darling," said Darcy.

"Much later," said Vicky, "We're about to see Sky sell his soul."

Through the commotion of the transfigured Toro, they had missed the part where Diaspro and Sky had walked back to the mad princess' office.

"I must admit, Diaspro," said Sky in an honest tone, "you've shown me some things that I'll never forget, no matter how hard I try."

"Glad I left such a lasting impression," said Diaspro as she smiled eagerly while she hung up her lab coat and untied the ribbon, letting her hair down.

"But you still haven't told me what you want," said Sky, "why bring me here if all you wanted was to show me your little science project? Aren't you going to tell me your demands?"

"Oh, how silly of me," said Diaspro, "I did mean to tell you the conditions for the antidote, but I got caught up in the excitement of my experiment. Very well. Here's my first condition: Even after all that has happened, I still consider Eraklyon my home. I wish to return to the planet of my birth with pride, to be hailed, not only as a princess, but a true savant who will bring glory to her world."

"Is that all you want?" Sky asked in a slightly exasperated tone, "To go home without a death sentence on your head? To be seen as a hero?"

"That's just the beginning," said Diaspro, her madness beginning to show itself again, "I wish to make Eraklyon my base where I shall bring about a new order in the Magical Dimension. Once I've perfected my super-soldiers, and with the financial and military power of Eraklyon at my disposal, I will make my homeworld the center of a new and better universe!

"And I want you at the middle of it all, Sky. With my super-soldiers, I can make you emperor of the Magical Dimension, and Bloom can be your empress. Yes, I will give you the antidote," she pulled the small crystal vial out from her bodice, "And you will have your precious Bloom back. All I ask in return is that we be partners in the new order, that I set up the foundation of this brave new universe. So, what do you think?"

********

"No doubt about it," said Stormy, "Diaspro is one egg short of a dozen."

"She can't honestly expect to get away with this," said Stormy, "She and Zahidia are business partners. There's no way Zahidia will allow Diaspro to set up her own empire."

"Maybe not, little sister," said Vicky, "or maybe this is all part of Zahidia's plan. Maybe Zahidia expects Diaspro to set herself up for disaster. We can only guess."

"Looks like we're about to find out," said Darcy.

Sky was a little taken aback at Diaspro's question. But then he regained his composure. He glared at Diaspro with utmost contempt, but Diaspro had no idea that the look Sky was giving her wasn't one of admiration, but of utmost loathing. Sky crossed his arms and tapped his left fingers on his right elbow three times, the transponder spell in his tooth activating, "You want to know what I think?" he asked.

"Yes," said Diaspro eagerly, her madness blinding her to the fact that Sky was barely restraining himself from attacking.

"You really want to know what I think?" Sky asked, trying to drag this out just enough for Stella's cousins aboard _The Night Rider _to find him.

"Tell me!" Diaspro said manically, her eyes wide in anticipation, "I do hope the answer is yes."

Sky new he had at the most a few minutes before _The Night Rider _arrived to pick him up, so now was the time to act. Utilizing every ounce of skill he learned from Red Fountain, Sky closed the distance between Diaspro and himself, and before she could react, slapped her across the face, knocking the disgraced princess to the floor.

"You're a f#ck$ng psychopath!!" exclaimed Sky, "That's what I think!"

"What?!" said a dumbfounded Diaspro, the shock of being slapped dulling the pain of the actual injury.

"Did you honestly believe that I would join with you!?" Sky asked angrily, "After all the pain and misery you've put Bloom and me through? You really believed that I'd submit to you. Well let me tell you something, you're dead wrong! I know without a doubt that Bloom would rather allow herself to die than let me sell my soul to anyone, especially you, Diaspro, and the same thing could be said for me."

********

"Well guess who didn't see this coming," Darcy said sarcastically.

"I sure didn't," said Stormy in an equally sarcastic tone.

"I don't understand," said Diaspro in a shocked, emotionally painful manner as she stood up, "You were supposed to accept my terms. You were supposed to join with me to create a new order. _She_ said you would join with me."

"You really are a crazy bitch, Diaspro," an outraged said Sky as he looked at his former fiancée with utmost contempt again, "And if I had the time I'd beat the living hell out of you," just then his tooth vibrated slightly, "But I'll have to settle for this," he grabbed the crystal vial and yanked it off from around Diaspro's neck and pushed her down again, "I'll be seeing you, not!" And just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) he vanished in a teleportation flash.

The next thing Sky knew, he was aboard the fast starship in all the Magical Dimension, possibly the rest of the galaxy as well; _The Night Rider_. Many years ago, tired of courtly life, three of Stella's cousins went Outlaw and bought a used starship and fixed it up as best they could. They dedicated themselves to living their lives as freely as they could, traveling to one world after another on whirlwind adventure after whirlwind adventure.

Sky then saw the four crewmembers of _The Night Rider_. First was the twins, Beauregard and Lucinda. Both in their mid twenties and of the same height and bluish-green eyes. Their hair was the same shade of blond as Stella's, but Lucinda wore hers to below her shoulders wile Beauregard whore his short. Both were pilots and craved excitement, claiming themselves to be 'fuel-injected suicide machines.'

Then there was Amanda, who could pass for Stella's exact double, except that Amanda's hair was brown and braided. Amanda was the ship's mechanic, a genius with tools and could fix any shipboard problem, assuming she had the right parts and equipment at hand. Her one admitted flaw was that when stressed, or at odds with the ship, Amanda could weave a tapestry of obscenities that would make the likes of George Carlin and Richard Pryor blush.

Finally there was Ryoga Hibiki, a martial artist from Earth who chose to roam the stars. His incredible defensive prowess and stamina was offset by his unbelievable lack of a sense of direction. It's a well known fact that Ryoga couldn't make it across the street even with a compass and a GPS device.

Up until the conflict with The Shadow Riders, Ryoga had been living under an incredibly embarrassing water-based curse that turned him into a black piglet every time he came in contact with cold water. But when he and a few fellow martial artists teamed up with Bloom to foil the plans of The Shadow Riders, sheer chance allowed Ryoga the opportunity to receive an antidote to his curse. Afterwards when the battle with The Shadow Riders was finished and the other earthlings went home, Ryoga choose to remain in The Magical Dimension, joining the crew of The Night Rider and exploring space as no other man from Earth had done before.

Ryoga was about Sky's height with short black hair tied back with a yellow and black bandanna, said bandanna concealing many more bandanna's that could be thrown like shuriken. He wore a dark yellow shirt and tan pants. Strapped to his back was a Japanese-style umbrella that also served as another of Ryoga's weapons. But his real power lay in his hands, but more of that later.

"Nice to see you again, Sky," said Ryoga.

"Stella told us everything," said Beauregard, "We'll have you back on Eraklyon in no time."

"I'm amazed that you found me so quickly," said Sky as he followed the crew out of the transporter room towards the bridge.

"It wasn't all that difficult," said Lucinda, "considering that you were still in your backyard."

"What do you mean?" a confused Sky asked.

"We found you inside an asteroid about 10.96 billion miles from Eraklyon," said Beauregard, "Near the edge of the solar system. Diaspro has been hiding right under your noses all along."

"As soon as I've saved Bloom," said Sky as they reached the bridge, "I'll have the royal guard pouncing on Diaspro in a heartbeat."

"I'm sure you will," said Beauregard as he took the pilot seat, while Lucinda sat in the co-pilot seat, "Just as soon as we're back in Eraklyon orbit."

"Which will be right about…" said Lucinda as she pressed the button to send _The Night Rider_ on it's course back to Eraklyon, "…now!"

But nothing happened.

"That's not right," said Lucinda as she pressed the button again, and then again, then one more time, "now what's wrong?"

"Damned if I know," said Amanda, "everything checked out during our last stay in port. I should know, I went over the whole ship with my bare hands."

"And I helped," said Ryoga.

"Well I'm gonna need your help again," said Amanda, "Ryoga, with me in the engine room."

The next few minutes were rather quiet for Sky, except for the occasional overly loud swear word that Amanda shouted whenever she failed to determine what part of the ship wasn't functioning.

"This f#ck$ng piece of sh$t engine is gonna f#ck$ng drive me up the f#ck$ng walls!!"

"It's only a matter of time before she goes ahead and blows a gasket," remarked Beauregard.

"You're probably right," said Lucinda as she looked at the button that started this current mess, "I feel like Amanda is looking for the problem in the wrong way. Hang on…" she removed the top for the control panel and examined the workings of the button, "That's it! The button itself was broken!"

Lucinda switched to an auxiliary control panel and pressed the button that started the engine. Sky, who was standing near the control panels to see if he could help, was knocked to the floor by the sudden acceleration of the ship. From the engine room, Sky could hear Amanda and Ryoga also being knocked about as she ship accelerated.

Five minutes later _The Night Rider _was in orbit around Eraklyon.

"Here we are," said Beauregard as he and Lucinda unbuckled themselves from their seats, "Safe and sound."

"A little warning next time you jump the ship into hyperspace," complained a slightly sore Ryoga as he and Amanda entered the bridge.

"And just how did you fix the motherf#ck$ng problem?" Amanda asked, "just what the f#ck was wrong with my baby?" It was a well known fact that Amanda's one true love was _The Night Rider_, a relationship that was often a love/hate one.

"Just a silly mechanical fault," said Beauregard, "nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!?" said an exasperated Amanda, "Nothing to f#ck$ng worry about? I push myself to the f#ck$ng limit keeping this bucket of sh$t running so you two bastards can go gallivanting across the c#ck-sucking galaxy. The slightest malfunction can leave us stranded in the middle of f#ck$ng nowhere, or worse. The least you can do is show some f#ck$ng appreciation for the number of times I've saved your lazy asses."

"Oh don't be upset, 'Mandy," said Lucinda in a soothing tone, "We do appreciate you and all you've done for us and the ship."

"See that you do," said Amanda as she pointed a wrench at Lucinda, "And don't f#ck$ng call me 'Mandy, only my mom can call me that."

"Of course," said Beauregard in a mischievous tone, "how could we forget. It'll never happen again, 'Mandy." At this Lucinda giggled.

"I think I'd better get back down to the palace," said Sky. Every second he was on the ship was a second he wasn't with Bloom. Besides, he'd rather not be in the middle of an argument.

"I'll take you to the transporter room," said Ryoga, grateful to be out of the room for a while. Unfortunately, Ryoga's lack of a sense of direction hadn't gotten better any time soon. First, Ryoga led Sky to the engine room, then to sickbay, then to the bathroom, then back to the engine room, then back to the bathroom, then to the bathroom again.

Fortunately there's only so many places one can go on a starship the size of The _Night Rider_ before finally ending up where you want to be. Finally, they were in the transporter room, and fortunately for Sky, Ryoga knew how to operate the transporter without mishap.

"Tell the cousins I said goodbye," said Sky, "and that Stella wishes them will."

"Can do," said Ryoga as he beamed Sky down to the planet below.

Stella and the others were surprised to see Sky materializing in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Brandon asked anxiously.

"Well, I got the antidote," said Sky as he held up the crystal vial, "let's get it to Bloom."

"Just cool your ramjets," said Elise, "I need to check if it's the real deal."

Realizing that Elise was right, Sky handed her the crystal vial. She began scanning it with her Sonic Screwdriver.

"But what happened between you and Diaspro?" Flora asked.

"And what did she want you to do?" Helia asked.

"That's what we want to know," said King Justin, while Queen Janelle nodded in agreement.

"I've seen some really bad things in my life," said Sky, "But what Diaspro has been up to is the worse. She's creating an army of genetically engendered super-soldiers. She hasn't succeeded yet, only managed to make a handful of mutated abominations. But it's the way she was so fanatical about it, like she thought herself a god."

"Well she won't be a god for long," said Justin, "As soon as I've found out where she took you I'll have her head on a silver platter."

"That's another thing," said Sky, "Diaspro has set up her lab on an asteroid on the outer reaches of the solar system," he gave his father the coordinates.

"That little maniac had once again defiled her kingdom," said Janelle, "But she won't be getting away with it any longer."

"She may get away with it yet," said Elise, "I just finished my scan. This isn't the antidote."

"What!?" exclaimed everyone at the same time.

"It's not the antidote," said Elise, "It isn't an antidote to anything. It's just salt water with some blue dye 4."

"You mean Diaspro tricked us again?" asked Carmen, "That bitch! That f#ck$ng psycho cow! I'll rip her head open and shove her coozed-up brain up her ass!"

"You can do that later," said Kurt, "Right now we need to figure out how to save Princess Bloom."

"And we'd better do it soon," said Brandon, "Sky looks like he's about to lose it."

"No, Brandon," said Sky in a slightly unstable tone, "I'm alight. It's just that I believed that Diaspro had the antidote. I believed that she would give it to me, and I fell for it all. It's my fault, and Bloom's going to die because of my trusting her killer."

"Bloom won't die," said Tecna, who had been furiously working at her wrist computer since the truth about the supposed antidote was revealed, "I think I have the answer."

"Well don't keep us in the dark," said Carmen, "Tell us already!"

"I've determined that the curse that has poisoned Bloom is of the same nature as the curse that afflicted Layla's eyes," said Tecna.

"How'd you figure that out?" Elise asked.

"Just because you have the latest model of Sonic Screwdrivers," said Timmy, "doesn't mean that you're the best in everything. I've confirmed Tecna's findings; the two curses are of the same nature."

"And if Layla's Fairy Dust could cure her eyes," said Tecna, "Then maybe Fairy Dust is the answer. But we'll need more than just one Enchantix-level fairy can produce. Layla, Stella, this will be your show."

"I've always wanted to be a star," said Stella.

Five minutes later found Sky, Stella, Layla, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy and Sky's parents in the room where Bloom lay sleeping. Both Stella and Layla were in their Enchantix forms; Layla having already helped Stella summon her own Fairy Dust.

"Okay," said Layla, "Here we go." Both she and Stella summed as much Fairy Dust from their wings as they could. The pure magic substance hovering in a small cloud above the still form of Bloom, which the gently fell on her, the dust absorbing into her body and leaving a slight golden glow before fading away.

"That's it," said Layla, "We've done all we could."

"The rest is up to you, Sky," said Stella.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. He then saw the 'knowing' look that Stella and Layla gave him, "Oh."

"What are you two up to?" Brandon asked.

"Our Fairy Dust removed the curse as best we could," said Layla, "but in order for Bloom to wake up, a special condition needs to be met."

"And we got to make that condition," said Stella as she smiled with eager anticipation, "just watch, this is going to be so romantic."

Gently, and with all the love in his heart, Sky kissed Bloom on the lips. Two seconds later she opened her eyes and saw Sky sitting next to her.

"Hello, beautiful," said Sky.

"Hello, handsome," said Bloom.

"How are you feeling?" Sky asked.

Bloom thought about this for a second, as if she was confused about how she got in this position, "very well rested in fact." She yawned as she sat up in the bed.

"I was having the weirdest dream," said Bloom in a groggy tone, "I was back in Gardenia with Mike and Vanessa. We were watching a John Wayne marathon, only, all the characters in the movie were fish. I can't tell you how strange it was to watch a mackerel say 'you'd better believe it mister, or you're dead where you stand.'"

"It must have been pretty wild in there," said Sky as he affectingly tapped Bloom's head.

"And that wasn't the weirdest part," said Bloom, "Vanessa then changed the channel. You had to see it to believe it, but a walrus was filling in for Marlon Brando in 'The Godfather.'"

Just then Bloom remembered the events leading up to her passing out, "Oh no! The Party! Diaspro! What happened?!"

"Everything's alright," said Sky in a comforting tone, "It's okay now, she can't hurt us."

"Oh yes I can!!" exclaimed Diaspro as she teleported into the room, a look of utmost maniacal hatred on her face, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you both! Starting with you, Bloom!" She threw a curse at Bloom, which Sky shielded from her with his body. He took the full force of the curse, producing a small explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Bloom was alright, but Sky looked half dead from the ghastly wounds on his back.

"Oh shoot," said Diaspro in a disappointed tone, "I missed."

"But I won't!!" exclaimed Brandon as he swung his sword at Diaspro, intending to cut her head off. But Diaspro ducked and ran for the door, just in time to avoid an incinerating beam of Sunlight from Stella, as well as a spear of morphix that Layla threw.

Unfortunately there were the rest of our heroes waiting outside the room for word on Bloom Flora, Musa, Helia, Riven, Carmen and the others stared at Diaspro in slight confusion, while Diaspro stared back.

The moment was shattered when Janelle ran out of the room, "Get her!!" she shouted, signaling for nearby guardsmen.

"Just try and catch me!" said Diaspro as she cast a teleportation spell.

"I don't think so!" said Elise as she activated a special function of her Sonic Screwdriver that negated Diaspro's spell, leaving her trapped in the palace.

"That's a nice toy you've got," said Diaspro, "But let's see if it can do the same thing when I'm out of range."

"I think not," said Janelle, "Justin and I just activated the Lockdown. The palace and the surrounding grounds have been encased in an impenetrable energy field that prevents anyone from teleporting in or out. You're going to answer for what you've done to my son, Diaspro! You're going to pay!"

"What's she do now?" Morgan asked.

"I'll tell you what she did," said a shocked Timmy as he walked out of the other room, his scanner barely held in his limp fingers, "she broke his back. Sky's paralyzed below the waist."

Everyone was stunned at this, except for an outraged Carmen, "I always thought you were garbage, Diaspro," she said grimly, "But this proves that you're worse than garbage. I was going to put a small black hole inside of you and watch as you implode to death. But I'll leave your final fate to the will of the King and Queen."

"Death by implosion sounds right to me," said Janelle in an equally grim tone.

"You'll have to catch me first," said Diaspro, "I may not be able to teleport inside the palace, but there's nothing stopping me from walking out the front door."

"I beg to differ," said King Justin as several guardsmen closed in. Diaspro was now cornered with no clear escape route in sight. But the mad princess still had one more card to play.

"You think you can kill me?" she asked, "I, the one who shall bring about a new master race, the supreme power in the universe!? Well I've got one thing to say to all of you fools!" her face then adopted a shocked, frightened look and pointed to something behind everyone, "what the hell is that!?!"

Everyone looked behind them to see nothing, then looked forward to realize that Diaspro had used the distraction to get around them and escape into the corridor.

"Find her and bring me her head!!" exclaimed an outraged Janelle. The guardsmen, along with Carmen, Morgan, Riven, Kurt and Brandon gave chase, while Musa, Flora and everyone else stayed behind to see just how hurt Sky really was.

But when they came into the room, they were horrified to see the extent of burns on Sky's back. Bloom sat next to Sky, holding his hand in a comforting manner while several hastily summoned healers did what they could. It was fortunate that the blast had knocked Sky unconscious, for the agony of his wounds would surely be more than anyone could bear.

********

It was Kurt who eventually caught up with Diaspro. He was on the fourth floor when he saw the insane princess running down the hallway. He ran after her, drawing his revolver just as Diaspro turned around a corner. Kurt then used a gun-slinging technique that he learned during his travels. He fired his gun in a way that made the bullet 'curve', meaning that the shot went around the corner after its intended target and remained on course as if it's path was straight and true.

But just as the bullet turned around the corner, there was a flash of light from down the hallway that Diaspro went, a flash that Kurt didn't realize had happened until much later. But an instant later his ears were rewarded with the gratifying sound of the bullet hitting flesh, followed by the squeal of pain and the crash of a body as Diaspro fell to the floor.

Kurt ran around the corner to see Diaspro on the floor, her right shoulder red from the bullet wound. Diaspro was trying to get back up, but she tripped and fell face up, wincing in pain as her wounded shoulder hit the floor first.

She then saw Kurt standing over her, "You…you shot me, you asshole!"

"And now I'm going to finish you off," said Kurt as he pulled the hammer back for the kill. But then Morgan and Riven caught up with him.

"You got her!" said Morgan.

"Do it, man," said Riven, "Shoot that piece of sh$t!"

"Wait," said Morgan, "I've got a better idea."

"What could be better than putting a shot into her f#ckd-up brain?" Kurt asked.

Morgan whispered something into his ear, something that made him smile wickedly. He lowered the hammer carefully and holstered his gun.

"What did you say?" Riven asked.

"Queen Janelle said that she wanted Diaspro's head," said Morgan in a devious tone, "but she didn't say _where_ she wanted it cut off."

"And the queen did say that the anti-teleportation field did extend outside the building," said Kurt. He and Morgan then grinned mischievously.

It was then that Riven saw that they were near a large window that overlooked the front driveway of the palace. "Oh," said Riven as he realized what Morgan had thought of, "okay, I'm cool with it."

"With what?!" Diaspro asked angrily, "I demand to know what you're going to do to me!"

"Let's just say that you're about to get a first-hand lesson in gravity," said Morgan as she and Kurt roughly picked Diaspro up and held her in front of the window, "Let's see you worm your way out of this one, psycho!"

"No!" exclaimed the mad princess, "You can't do this to me! I am Diaspro!"

"Yes you are," said Kurt. With that he and Morgan threw Diaspro at the window, the glass shattering on impact. The mad princess screamed with terror as she fell four stories to the hard pavement below.

Riven, Morgan and Kurt heard her hit the driveway with a noise similar to meat being hit with a sledgehammer. They looked out of the broken window to see Diaspro sprawled across the pavement like a broken doll.

Just then Carmen came dashing around the corner, skidding to a halt beside Morgan, Riven and Kurt. "What happened?" she asked as she tried to regain her breath, "Where's Diaspro?"

"She had an unfortunate fall," said Kurt.

"Oh," said Carmen in a slightly disappointed tone as she looked out the broken window, then her expression grew even more disappointed, "Oh. I wanted to make her implode."

"You can make the next villain implode," said Morgan in a reassuring tone.

Five minutes later everyone except Bloom and Sky (of course) were outside, gathered around the slain Diaspro, or nearly slain as that her body was still twitching in her death throes.

"Is that normal?" a disgusted Flora asked as she and the more squeamish of our heroes averted their eyes, "Can't somebody make her stop that?"

"You want me to put a round in her head?" Kurt asked as he drew his gun again, "That'll make her stop jittering."

"Don't waste a bullet on this sack of pig vomit," said Carmen, "she'll be stone dead soon enough."

But the broken form of Diaspro didn't stop twitching. Instead, the convulsions increased in intensity.

"This is definitely not normal," said Helia.

"I agree," said Carmen in a slightly disturbed tone, "Kurt, maybe you should shoot her."

"Wait!" said Elise, "There's more here than meets the eye."

By now Diaspro's body was thrashing about as if she had epilepsy.

"Okay, this is really freaking me out!" said Musa.

"You think that's disturbing," said Riven, "how about now?"

Diaspro's body was undergoing a metamorphosis of some kind. Her height decreased, her limbs became shorter, more pudgy, while her skin turned eggshell white. The most unsettling part was when her face became blank, without expression and utterly devoid of any distinguishing features. It was at that point that the shaking stopped, and Tecna's scanner's told that the creature that was Diaspro was indeed dead now.

"What the hell is it?" Layla asked.

"A Tleilaxian face dancer," said a morbidly fascinated Elise, "A genetically engendered shape shifter that can mimic a person's appearance and personality perfectly."

"Try saying that when you're drunk," said Morgan.

"I've heard and read about these creatures," said Elise as she ignored Morgan's joke, "but I've never seen one in the flesh until now. How extraordinary; apparently they revert to their true shape on the onset of death."

"I've also heard of face dancers," said Timmy, "it is said that only the best of DNA scans can tell one apart from a normal person.

"This is all really interesting," said a thoroughly freaked out Stella, "but what's a face dancer doing impersonating Diaspro?"

"I have my suspicions," said Elise, "This must be how she escaped justice the last time. Some how, at some point before she was handed over to the Galaxy Police, she and a face dancer switched places. I'll bet that the Diaspro that's still imprisoned is that shape shifter.

"There was a flash of some kind just before I shot Diaspro," said Kurt, "she must have teleported out, and the face dancer took her place."

"That's not possible," said Janelle, "The palace lockdown prevents anyone from teleporting in or out."

"Only if the teleportation is magic in nature," said Elise as she scanned the dead face dancer with her Sonic Screwdriver, "as well as a starship transporter. But there's more than one way to teleport. If I'm reading this right, this creature has minute traces of tachyon particles."

"There are experimental teleportation devices that use tachyons," said Tecna, "But how did she manage to obtain one?"

"We've got bigger things to worry about," said Carmen, "the bitch is still out there somewhere."

********

"Well I certainly didn't expect this," said Icy in an honest tone, while the others watching also expressed their honest surprise.

"The little psycho is just full of surprises," said Stormy.

"I wonder just how Diaspro pulled it off?" Toro asked, "The whole face dancer and tachyon transporter thing, whatever that is."

"I'm more curious as to where she got the money for it all," said Darcy, "Face dancers are very hard to come by, and I'm pretty sure the new empire isn't interested in tachyons."

"It isn't," said Vicky, "I have my suspicions as to how Diaspro pulled this little stunt of hers. But I'm sure we'll learn the truth of it in due time. She still has her contract with Zahidia, and the devil pity Diaspro if she fails to uphold her end of the bargain."

"The last dork who broke a contract with Lady Zahidia," said Kevin, "the biggest piece of him they found could fit inside a thimble."

"Then let's hope that Diaspro stays on Zahidia's good side," said Icy in an uncharacteristic manner, as if she really was concerned, "for her sake."

"Are you alright?" Darcy asked, "You're not coming down with 'humane syndrome,' are you?"

"Huh?" Icy asked, "No, I'm not sick. And if I were you'd be the last one to know."

"Just checking to be sure," remarked Darcy.

Meanwhile…

Elsewhere in the universe, Diaspro stood before her hooded mistress. "Once again you are indebted to me, Diaspro," said the hooded woman, "as if your debt wasn't high enough. This is the second time I've had to switch you with a face dancer, and this time the copy died for you.."

"I'd say that I was grateful," said Diaspro, "if I were. But I had the situation under control. There was no need for you to step in."

"You would have died if I didn't," said the hooded woman in a clam voice that masked seething rage at Diaspro's impudence, "Believe me when I say that I would have gladly permitted your demise, if it weren't for the fact that I need you, I and the others."

"Others?" a slightly startled and confused Diaspro asked, "What others?"

"You may belong to me," said the hooded woman, "but I belong to something greater than you can possibly imagine. Now, I shall send you back to Xaldo so you can continue your work. The augmented soldiers must be ready on schedule."

"They will be," said Diaspro, and don't worry about anyone finding out. Just before I went back to Eraklyon, I sent the entire lab and all my specimens to Xaldo. When they search the asteroid, they'll find only rock and dust."

"Good," said the hooded woman, "now, if you can continue to play your role and keep Zahidia in the dark as to where your true loyalties lay, then there shouldn't be any further problems."

"There won't," said Diaspro.

"Especially any problems involving a certain red-headed fairy princess and her blond prince," said the hooded woman, "Any further distractions concerning those two could be most unfortunate on your part."

"I'll try not to allow the bane of my existence keep me from finishing my work," said Diaspro, "And I will be finished on time. Oh, I was thinking of a name for my super soldiers. Once they're completed, they'll need a name. How does 'Perfectives' sound, for that's what they will be; perfect, supreme beings."

"I will take it up with the others," said the hooded woman, "but if it pleases you, you can use the name. I must return to the others now. If for some reason you require my assistance, just give a call."

"There won't be a need," said Diaspro, "I've got things under control now, seriously."

"For your sake you'd better," said the hooded woman, her voice now betraying her anger, "for if I have to pull your scrawny, mediocre ass out of the fire one more time, you will wish that you had gone to prison when you had the chance." With that she vanished.

"That'll be the day," said Diaspro out loud, even though she was quite alone, "And my ass isn't mediocre, and it's certainly not scrawny. It's perfect, just like my creatures will be. Oh, you think that I am your pet, that you can do whatever you want to me, well you're wrong!"

By now she was ranting like she was a fascist dictator.

"My Perfectives will be ready and on schedule, but you, my hooded mistress, you shall be among the first to be slaughtered! My Perfectives will be the ultimate creatures of war! They will kill all who stand in their way! And I, Diaspro, shall be their leader! Nothing will stop us as we conquer all before us, and I shall take my rightful place as the supreme power in the universe!!"

**The end of chapter 12**

_The dark souls prepare their next diabolical move, while an even darker soul continues to scheme. As the dragon princess must face an unknown amount of time away from her one true love, one of her friends is about to come face to face with utter betrayal._

**Next chapter: From Bad…**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	13. Chapter 13: From Bad

Last time Sky went heads first into the lair of the shrew, Diaspro. With Icy, her sisters and comrades watching via crystal ball, Diaspro revealed to Sky her overall master plan; to create a race of genetic super soldiers. Diaspro, in her delusional madness, offered the antidote that would save Bloom in return for Sky's pledge of loyalty in the new order that Diaspro hoped to create. Sky basically told Diaspro to drop dead, grabbed the antidote and was transported back to Eraklyon, where it was revealed that the antidote wasn't real. But then Stella and Layla combined their Fairy Dust, and with a simple true-love kiss from Sky, Bloom woke up. But the reunion was cut short when Diaspro jumped in and blasted Sky, hurting him really bad. To make a long story short, Morgan and Kurt killed Diaspro, but then it was revealed that Diaspro pulled another face dancer switch, allowing her to escape and plot revenge another day. More than 'nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 13: From Bad…**

Once again our heroes were anxiously waiting for news of their friend, only this time it was Sky that was the patient. Bloom was anxious the most, especially since she was the reason Sky got hurt. Of course she felt responsible, for she just sat there while Diaspro tried to kill them yet again.

Naturally Stella and the others assumed that Bloom was blaming herself for what happened, and naturally they tried to get Bloom out of her funk.

"There's nothing you could have done," said Flora, "You were still groggy from that curse."

"And Diaspro had the element of surprise this time," said Tecna.

"If anyone's to blame it should be me," said Brandon, "I'm Sky's best friend; I should have intercepted that curse."

"Are you serious?" Stella asked, "Then you'd be the one with a broken back," she then realized that she was making a fool of herself again, "Oh, sorry. Umm…you're okay, Bloom!"

Bloom listened to her friends, but she really didn't hear what they had to say. All Bloom could think of was that her one true love was hurt because of her.

But then Carmen stepped in, "Would you rather that Sky had done nothing? Chances are you would have been killed. So, would you rather that you died instead?"

This did knock some sense back into Bloom, "No," she said.

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself for f#ck's sake," said Carmen, "And be strong for Sky, 'cause he's gonna need you to be there for him."

It was then that the healers came and delivered their prognosis; Sky's spine was severed at the waist, while his back had suffered second and first degree burns. The exterior wounds could be healed with minimal scarring, but there was a problem with his spine; something was causing all the healer's efforts to nullify.

Tecna and Elise determined that the curse that Diaspro used was the same in nature as the ones they've encountered before. But this time our heroes had a means to fight back. Once again, Stella and Layla combined their Fairy Dust to removed the curse.

"He's mostly out of danger," said Layla.

"Thank goodness," said Bloom as she sighed with relief.

"But…" said Stella.

"Here it comes," said Musa, as if she knew there would be a snag, "so what's the problem this time?"

"The curse, like the one that Bloom got hit by," said Elise, "This one also has a condition that must be met before it can be fully lifted. But this time we have no sway over the condition."

"We did all that we could," said Layla, "The curse is all but gone."

"But we couldn't heal his wounds," said Stella.

"That's the condition," said Elise, "Sky's back has to heal on its own. I'm sorry, Bloom, but any magical healing could bring the curse back and cripple Sky for life, or worse, kill him. The only thing we can do is trust the healers that they can help Sky help himself."

"And there's the clincher," said Morgan, "I've heard about this kind of spinal injury in my grandfather's work. There are cases where the patent makes a full recovery."

"Well that's good," said Bloom as her spirits began to rise again.

"But it won't be an easy recovery," said Morgan, "each case involved months, sometimes years of exhausting, sometimes painful therapy. It looks like Sky is in for one long raw deal, and there's nothing we can do to help him."

"Oh," said Bloom as she began to grow depressed again.

"I'm sure something will happen to make things better," said Flora in a reassuring tone, "something always does."

Bloom wanted to believe Flora, but what with all that had recently happened, she was finding it hard to believe in anything at that moment.

But then something did happened that would lead to Bloom's restoration in her faith in herself; Carmen's phone rang, and on the other end of the line was…

"Oh, hi Jake," said Carmen as she slightly blushed, "Yeah, Bloom's here, we're all here on Eraklyon…it's too complicated to say it all on the phone, but let's just say that Sky got hurt bad, really bad…oh?…really…you don't say…sure, bring them over, I'm sure Bloom will like to meet them, especially this medicine man you've found…yes, I'll be sure to tell her that myself…see you soon!"

"Jake found some more survivors?" Kurt asked as Carmen hung her phone up.

"Three more," said Carmen in an eager tone, "And thanks, Elise, for upgrading my phone so it can make and receive calls to and from hyperspace."

"Another successful feature of my Sonic Screwdriver," said Elise as she twirled said tool between her fingertips.

"So where was I?" Carmen asked, "oh, that's right, Jake's coming to Eraklyon and bringing three more Survivors. Now we are twelve, excuse me, thirteen counting Bloom. But the best part is that one of the newbies is a doctor, and Jake thinks he can help Sky."

A short time later found Bloom and the others at the Eraklyon spaceport. They didn't have long to wait, for Jake's ship landed, and from it emerged the man himself, followed by three more people; two men and a woman.

It was clear that two of the newly found survivors were brother and sister; both had the same dark green eyes, and their hair was the exact same shade of indigo, but where as the man wore his hair short, the woman had hers worn long down her waist.

It was then that the similarities ended. The man looked to be about 22, stood at 5'8" and wore blue and red wizards robes with black boots. He carried a long wizards' staff made of oak. The woman was about 20 years old, was 5'2" tall and wore an orange and green shirt underneath a blue jacket and a red skirt with matching high-heals, while her nails were rainbow-hewed.

The other man with Jake was something completely different. He looked to be about 25, stood at 5'11", had light brown eyes and short orange hair. He wore a brown and black suit and tie and carried a doctor's handbag.

"Princess Bloom," said Jake as he bowed, "Once again I blame myself for what has transpired. Had I not been absent, I would have intercepted the foul plot against you."

"Oh give it a rest already, Jake," said Kurt, "it's nobody's fault. If anyone is to blame, it's that psycho bitch who keeps getting away."

"Of which I wouldn't have allowed," said Jake, "Had I but returned from my journey in time to attend the ball."

"It's not your fault, Jake," said Bloom, "Nothing you or anyone could have done would have changed things." Yet in her mind, Bloom saw a thousand ways she could have stopped Diaspro.

"Well you're here now," said Kurt, "And you've brought company again."

"Indeed," said Jake, "permit me to introduce Emma and Ethan Yates, and Dr. Thaddeus Monroe MD."

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, Princess Bloom," said the girl, Emma, as she and her brother, Ethan, bowed.

"An honor and a privilege," said Thaddeus Monroe a he also bowed, "Now, unless there's any further ceremony, I do believe I have a patient."

Bloom was a little taken aback by Dr. Monroe's abruptness, but she sensed that this was a man who knew what he was doing. One of the palace servants showed Dr. Monroe into the palace. Bloom and the others followed him, but when they got to the room where Sky was, the good doctor insisted that everyone waited outside, saying that he worked best alone.

While everyone waited for news, whether good or bad, Bloom learned the story behind the newly discovered survivors:

Ethan and Emma were just 5 and 3 when Domino fell. The were sent to an orphanage where they lived until they were 10 and 8. It was about that time that Ethan's wizarding powers began to emerge, and it turned out he had incredible potential. A series of standardized tests revealed that Emma also had great potential in magic.

It didn't take long for the siblings to be accepted into a private magic school on a world where wizards and witches live in relative harmony. By the time they graduated, Ethan at 17, Emma at 15, they were hailed as the best magic users that world had seen in hundreds of years. They both graduated with advanced degrees in transfiguration, meaning they were both well adapt at transforming objects.

Ethan and Emma then set out to find their places in the universe, traveling from one world to another helping people as they went along. And things would have stayed that way for many more years, had Jake not came along and revealed to the siblings as to who they really were.

Thaddeus Monroe was something else altogether. He was 8 when the survivors were scattered. Already possessing superior intelligence, (he could read and write in 10 languages by the time he was 4) Thaddeus, or Thad as he liked to be called, was adopted by a kind family of physicians who taught Thad the medical arts.

Thad graduated from high school at age 12, got his Bachelors degree at age 14.5, finished medical school when he was 17 and became a full physician and surgeon at age 20. He then served at a major hospital on Respite, a world renowned throughout the Magical Dimension as a world of healing, until Jake found him and told Thad the truth about who he really was.

"So you two are brother and sister," said Carmen to Ethan and Emma, "you must have faced some tough times, with one of you being a witch."

"Oh you better believe it," said Emma, "It's incredible just how many people out there have prejudices against witches. I tried to tell those creeps that witches are people to, but hardly anyone would listen."

"So we kept moving," said Ethan, "jumping from one world to another, hoping to find some place were we could be accepted."

"You've found it," said Bloom, "when we get Domino back to the way it was, it'll be a place where all are accepted, light and dark magic users, assuming they're good people to begin with."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Emma, "I may use dark magic, but that doesn't make me evil. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who abuse the gifts they've been given, and from what I've heard, there's a lot of those running around in the universe."

"You got that right," remarked Musa.

"If you are referring to The Trix," said Ethan.

"We are," said Riven.

"Then we've come to the right place," said Ethan, "my sister and I have a few ideas that we can use against those three troublemakers, should they show up again."

It was then that Thad came back into the room, "Well," he said as he took off a pair of glasses he would later say he had to wear when working, "I've examined the patient, and to the best of my ability, I say he has a 68% chance of walking again."

"Oh," said Bloom. The odds were better than 50/50, but there was still a large chance of failure.

"However," continued Thad, "I do believe that, assuming I have free reign, I can increase the chances of success to nearly 99%."

"How?" Bloom asked, her curiosity clearly perked.

"I've invested my time and experience in some experimental cellular reconstruction techniques," said Thad, "Everyone knows that when a nerve, or in Prince Sky's case his spine, is severed, it's very hard to reconnect the severed parts, sometimes impossible. But I believe that this experimental treatment can restore Sky to as he was before, assuming Sky doesn't have any dormant neurological disorders that I should know about."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"Well," said Thad as he cleaned his glasses before putting them in a case which he then pocketed, "The technique is still in its experimental phase, which I've already said, so bare with me people. During the tests, there have been two instances where the test subjects had previously undiagnosed neurological disorders.

"The treatment is chemical in nature, and in the two instances, the treatment actually accelerated the disorders, leading to complete body paralysis."

"You don't have to worry about that, Dr. Monroe," said Janelle, "My son has no genetic disorders of any kind, I can assure you of that."

"Then we can begin as soon as I can obtain the necessary materials," said Thad, "Which can be…" he pulled out a PDA and made some calculations, "…first thing in the morning actually. We can perform the necessary therapy and chemical infusions right here at the palace."

"Excellent," said Janelle, "I'll have a guest room set up for you at once, Dr. Monroe."

"Then I'll have to cancel my hotel reservation," said Thad, "I hope I can still get one of those mints the housekeeping puts on the pillow, I really like those."

"There's more to this," said Brandon, "Isn't there."

"Unfortunately yes," said Thad, "The treatment isn't without its drawbacks. Sky will need to put his full effort into healing his injuries and getting his strength back, for the treatment will last about six weeks to two months, and it won't be an easy time, nor will it be painless. In fact, the regeneration of nerve tissue will be quite unpleasant. Which means, with all due respect, Princess Bloom, he won't have time for any romantic distractions."

"You mean I won't be able to see him at all," said Bloom in a flat, emotionless tone.

"I'm afraid so," said Thad, "I am sorry."

"No," said Bloom, "It's not your fault. I should have known something like this would happen."

"There you go again with the self pity," said Stella, "this isn't your fault, Bloom! I swear, I'm gonna give you such a sunburn if you don't stop acting sorry for yourself."

"Focus your feelings towards Sky," said Flora, "He'll need you to be thinking of him."

"He'll need you to think for the both of you," said Stella.

"What she said," added Morgan while Musa and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Brandon asked, "Shouldn't we ask Sky if this is what he wants?"

"You mean the part about the painful re-growing of his nerves?" Musa asked, "Or the part about being separated from Bloom for nearly two months?"

"Both," said Brandon, "This is Sky's life we're talking about, it should be his decision."

"I should talk to him," said Bloom.

"That's a good idea," said Janelle.

Five minutes later Bloom and Sky were talking. He, lying on his stomach, now fully conscious and lucid thanks to a pain-alleviating spell that had no ill aftereffects, listened to what Bloom had to say.

"So this doctor says he can get you back to full health in two months or so," said Bloom, "But it won't be an easy recovery. In fact, Thad insisted that you should do this without me, so I wouldn't distract you."

"You're kidding," said Sky.

"I wish I were," said Bloom.

"Well that's a problem," said Sky, "you were still asleep at the time, but I promised you that once you were awake again, nothing in the universe would keep us apart."

"I think I heard you say that in my dream," said Bloom, "but the alternative is to let you heal on your own, and who knows how long that'll take? Or even if that will work? Thad said that his way will have you fully healed almost certainly."

"Well I'd certainly like to be back on my own two legs as soon as possible," said Sky.

"Even if it means breaking your promise?" Bloom asked.

Sky thought about this for a second before answering, "I once heard that true love can't be hindered by distance. Besides, I already have the right motivation."

"What's that?" Bloom asked.

"Well how else am I gonna carry you across the threshold if I can't walk?" Sky asked. This caused both of them to laugh.

"I'll redo my promise," said Sky once they've both calmed down, "I'll work extra hard to get back into shape, then, and I mean it this time, then nothing in the universe will keep us apart."

"Do I have your word of honor as the crowned prince of Eraklyon?" Bloom asked in a mock official tome.

"Only if you accepted it as the princess of Domino," said Sky in an equally mock official tone.

Thad came into the room a few minutes later to hear Bloom and Sky to agree to the treatment. Thad was going over the details of the treatment with Sky, when Brandon came into the room.

"I'm staying with him," insisted Brandon, "I'm gonna stay with Sky and help him with his recovery."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," said Thad, "My patient will need all his mental efforts to focus on the treatment, not on hanging out with his friends."

"I'm more than Sky's friend," said Brandon, "I'm the official squire to the crowned prince of Eraklyon, my duty is with my prince, and Sky's parents, the king and queen of Eraklyon, they have my back on this…no offense, Sky."

"None taken," said Sky, "But what about Stella?"

"I'm pretty sure Griselda will throw a fit if Stella skips two months of school," said Bloom.

"I've already talked it over with Stella," said Brandon, "she wasn't happy with it, but she agreed to go back to Alfea with you, Bloom."

"No way!" said Sky, "what did you promise her to make Stella agree to that? A months' worth of shopping trips?"

"Actually," said Brandon, "Stella was really reasonable about it. She knew I wanted to be there for you, Sky, while she wanted to be there for Bloom. Of course I did promise to call her every day, and text her, and email, but that's how it is."

"You know," said Sky, "That's pretty smart of Stella."

"It is," said Bloom, "Now I'm convinced that she's getting smarter."

A hour later it was time for Bloom and the others to go back to Magix. Bloom stayed by Sky's side until the last possible second, talking about how much fun they'll have once Sky's ordeal was over. Just when Musa and Carmen were about to drag Bloom out of the room, she gave Sky a farewell kiss. It was a bit awkward with him on his stomach and unable to move, but they managed.

Before Bloom and her friends left the palace, they had to wait for Stella as she made her farewells to a friend.

"You should come with us, Gaz," said Stella to her former bodyguard, "back to Magix."

"I'd like nothing more than to stay by your side, Princess Stella," said Gaz, "but I'm needed elsewhere. I know I said that I wouldn't be going back to Solaria, but I now realize that that is where I need to be. Someone has to prepare the way for your eventual return…that is, you are going to return, will you?"

"Of course I will," said Stella confidently, "there's still time before that snake Cassandra marries my father, and I will go back home to stop it, but not yet."

"I know," said Gaz, "too many of your family's old supporters have either been arrested, banished or have gone into hiding. But I know how to move about without getting caught. If anyone can get a resistance organized against Cassandra, it's me."

"I know you can do it," said Stella, "and I will come back to help, someday, I promise."

With that she and Gaz embraced like good friends about to be separated for an unknown amount of time, "goodbye, Gaz, may The Light be with you."

"May The Light be with you as well, Princess Stella," said Gaz.

As they were heading out of the palace, with Stella looking like she could start crying again at any second over being separated from Gaz, her family, Solaria and especially Brandon. Bloom knew she had to be strong, not just for her friends and loved ones, but for herself as well. She just wished that being strong didn't have to cost so much.

"Well this weekend sucked," remarked Musa.

"You can say that again," said Flora, while Tecna and Layla nodded in agreement.

"For once I'm looking forward to school," said Stella.

This caused Bloom and the others to stop in their tracks completely dumbfounded. Did Stella just say that she was looking forward to school? Or was it their imagination?

"You sure you're feeling alright, Stella?" Tecna asked as she used her scanner on Stella, "Maybe you're running a fever."

"Maybe she got hit on the head," said Layla.

"Or maybe she's just plain lost it," said Musa.

"That might just be it," remarked Flora.

"I'm fine," said Stella in a slightly annoyed tone, "I just don't want to think about being away from my friends and family, and especially without my snookums. Oh, Brandon!" with that her eyes began to tear up again.

"She's fine," said Musa.

_Yep,_ thought Bloom_, that's our Stella._

Unknown to Bloom and her friends, the crystal ball connection over on Xaldo was still active.

"You really think this doctor can get Sky back onto his feet?" Stormy asked.

"He might just," said Darcy as she held a sheet of paper she asked one of the palace servants to get, "his credentials did check out; this Dr. Thaddeus Monroe is a certified genius, look," she showed the credentials of said doctor to everyone in the room, "In fact, all of the survivors of Domino are genius' in their respective ways, sometimes in more ways than one."

"This is most irksome," said Vicky who looked annoyed and angry, "and highly infuriating. Our ancestors, The Ancestress Coven, they didn't sacrifice their mortal coils in destroying Domino and its people, just to have it put back together by a handful of above-averages. No, dear sisters, we're going to have to do something about this."

"We've been trying to do something about Bloom for, what, going on four years," said Icy, "and now she's got more help."

"True," said Vicky, "these survivors, these Children of Domino, they're becoming quite the annoyance. Somehow we'll have to squash them before any more of Bloom's little pets are found."

"Looks like that's something to add to a 'to-do' list," said Toro as he handed a message to Vicky that a palace servant gave him, "we've been served; Zahidia want's to see us, ASAP."

"Another Construct piece?" Darcy asked.

"Two this time," said Vicky as she read the summons, "and both are on Magix."

…ten minutes later…

"This palace is too big," complained Stormy, "just whose idea was it to have an anti-teleportation field installed into the walls?"

"Somebody who clearly enjoys physical activeness," said Toro in a teasing manner. True, The Trix found it most irksome to have to walk from place to place while in the palace, and since the corridors all had low-hanging chandeliers, flying was out of the question.

"I'll bet Zahidia did all of it just to be annoying," said Icy as they entered the , "Wait, why didn't we just phase through the walls? We could have been here to meet Zahidia in a heartbeat."

"You could do that," said Zahidia as she appeared behind the witches and dark martial artist, "If you wish to spend the rest of your natural lives hopelessly lost."

"How did you do that if we can't teleport inside this place?" Darcy asked.

"It's just something I can do," said Zahidia in a cheerful, playful tone, "I guess I'm special. Now," she then got more serious, "About these two Construct pieces on Magix. My sources tell me that one of them is at Alfea."

"Of curse it is," said Icy in an eager tone. Already the frosty witch was anticipating terrorizing young fairies and destroying that detestable school, while her sisters had similar visions.

"And the other," continued Zahidia, "is at your old school."

"Cloud Tower?" a slightly surprised Darcy asked.

"Well this is perfect," said Vicky as she smiled wickedly, "I've been looking for an excuse to visit my old stomping grounds."

"What about Red Fountain?" Toro asked, hoping for the chance to destroy all three schools.

"We've yet to determine if there is a third piece on Magix," said Zahidia, "Only the two are certain.

"Two will do for now," said Vicky, "I think we should pay a visit to Cloud Tower first. Did you know that Griffin once told me that I was one of her greatest students, if not the greatest. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I show up."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Darcy asked, "By now those old fools; Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin, they've surely increased the security of their schools."

"True," said Zahidia, "but you also forget, young ones; the new empire has its agents everywhere. Trust me, you'll find your way into Cloud Tower without too much trouble."

"Then you shall have the next Construct piece in due time, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "that one, and the one after."

"I expect nothing less but utmost successes from you, Vicky," said Zahidia, "you and your sisters."

Just then Vicky had a thoughtful moment, like a light bulb just clicked on above her head, "Oh," she said, then her expression got more eager, "Oh, I just had the most vile of ideas!"

"Do tell, Vicky," said Zahidia, "do tell."

"It's like this," started Vicky, but then she looked at her sisters and Toro, "umm…" she hesitated, as if believing saying her idea out loud would jinx it. She then corked her finger, beckoning Zahidia to come closer so Vicky could whisper it into her ear, "If I may…"

"You may not!" insisted Vo'kar as the gargantuan alien emerged from the shadows.

"Oh lighten up, Vo'kar," said Zahidia, "I'm perfectly safe."

"I will take your word for it, Lady Zahidia," said Vo'kar as he bowed, "But if the impudent one tries anything, she will live to regret it."

"Of course she will," said Zahidia. She then bent closer so Vicky could whisper, grinning like an eager schoolgirl, "Now tell me, Vicky, what's your idea?"

Vicky then whispered a long and complicated plan into Zahidia's ear, the dark empress to be grinning in eager anticipation with every detail.

"And that's it," said Vicky in a normal tone as she and Zahidia straightened up, "So, what do you think?"

"That has to have been the most vile, disgusting and overall evil plan I had heard in almost 50 years," said Zahidia, "And I know, I've lived through it. But I like it!"

"I knew you would!" said Vicky, "we'll leave at once."

"Very well," said Zahidia, "Go forth, Vicky, you and your sisters, and carry out your duties to the new empire."

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she bowed. Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro also bowed as well, but they were nearly two seconds behind Vicky, a hesitation that Vo'kar noticed but decided to remain silent on for the time being.

"So what's the plan?" Icy asked as she, her sisters and Toro left the room

"And say it normally so we can all hear it," said Toro.

Vicky was about to tell her plan, but then she and the others saw Diaspro coming towards them from up the corridor. The mad princess was looking like she was out for blood, witch blood to be exact.

"You!" exclaimed Diaspro as she pointed an accusing finger at Vicky, "You lied to me! You told me that the plan would work, that Sky would be mine and Bloom would be dead! You lied to me, Vicky! You lied!! YOU LIED!!"

"Oh for the love of all things evil," said Icy, "calm down, you bleached-headed bimbo! You're gonna burst a blood vessel."

"My hair isn't bleached!!" shouted Diaspro.

"Don't you shout at my sister, you f#ck$ng psychopath!!" spat Stormy.

"I am not shouting!!" raged Diaspro, "you thrice-damned witch!!"

"That's it!" said Stormy, "she's dead!"

"No!" said Vicky in a stern tone, "nobody's killing anyone right now, especially not Diaspro."

"Well why the f#ck not!?" Darcy asked.

"Because Zahidia wouldn't be happy that I was murdered before I could uphold my end of our little bargain," said Diaspro in a teasing manner, as if daring The Trix to try and do anything.

"That may be," said Toro, clearly outraged but still in control, "but you should remember; accidents happen."

"And you should remember well, my fine chimerical earthling," said Diaspro, "I had a very good look at your DNA the other day. It's only a matter of time before I learn just how to kill you, so we'll see who has an accident first," she then shifted her glaring back to Vicky, "And as for you…"

"I never said it would work for sure," Vicky interrupted, "All I said was that Sky would definitely come to you. What happened after that was up to pure chance. It was your fault that things wound up the way they did, not mine."

"Still," said Icy who had a sudden, somewhat unexplainable urge to change the subject, "I was impressed by your overall plan, Diaspro. Had you used different words, you might just have convinced Sky to join you."

"How did you know what happened?!" Diaspro asked in an accusing tone. Clearly she didn't remember that she had given Vicky and her sisters the means to watch her and Sky.

"We have our sources," said Vicky, who decided to play along for her own reasons, "And I did like the part about your super soldier project. I'm sure Zahidia will be impressed with the end results."

"She will be," said Diaspro as she began to calm down.

"I am curious as to one thing," said Darcy, "I'm sure that by now your lab has been discovered. It would be a horrible thing to have all your work go to waste like that."

"My work has been preserved," said Diaspro, "and my experiments. I knew that when Sky teleported out of my lab that my secret wouldn't be a secret for much longer. So before going to Eraklyon, I had everything packed up and moved to the palace; equipment, data storage devices and test subjects and results. Everything is here at the palace until I can find another lab to start working again."

"Wouldn't Zahidia be annoyed that you've had to pack everything up and move it?" Stormy asked.

"This is just a minor delay," said Diaspro, "my work will resume and will bear results on schedule. But you're distracting me form the topic. What about the potion you gave me to poison Bloom with, Vicky? You said that Bloom would never wake up! Well, why is she awake!?"

"Umm…that I will take responsibility for," said Vicky, "I underestimated the sheer power contained in Fairy Dust. It won't happen again, Diaspro, I am sorry things didn't work out for you."

"Well you should be!" said Diaspro, "I guess this will teach me to never trust a witch, especially a lying whore such as you, Vicky!"

"Don't you call my sister a whore, you c#ck-sucking psycho!" said Darcy, "If anyone's a whore here, it's you!"

"Takes one to know one!" said Diaspro, "Oh yes, I know that you and your pet earthling are addicted to fornicating, so don't try to deny it."

"We are not sex addicts," said Toro, "We can be abstinent if we wish to."

"Damn right," said Darcy, even though the two of them mentally shuddered at the thought of an extended amount of time without pleasing each other.

"Prove it," insisted Diaspro as she crossed her arms.

"They don't have to prove anything to you, you little bleach-haired maniac," said Stormy, "so why don't you go diddle yourself with your test tubes already, 'cause we all know that you like to do that."

"Why…I… I've never…my hair isn't…I don't…" Diaspro was so overcome with rage she couldn't complete a sentence. She took several calming breaths before finally speaking, "I will get back to work, and I will uphold my end of the contract with Zahidia. And when my Perfectives are ready to march across the universe, crushing all who stand in their way, it will be you who first acknowledges my superior intellect. Until then!" With that she walked away.

"That nutcase is starting to get on my nerves," said Toro.

"Me to," said Stormy.

"She's harmless to us," said Vicky, "Diaspro wouldn't dare do anything to hinder our efforts to the empire, Zahidia wouldn't allow it."

"Well if she does try to get in our way," said Darcy, "I've got one or two ideas to try out on her, ain't' that right, Icy? Icy? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Icy asked, "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Well let's hope it's something we can use," said Vicky, "Come, Cloud Tower and glory awaits!"

"I can't believe you were taking that bimbo's side," said Darcy to Icy, "what's with you?"

"I don't know," said Icy, "Well, when she said that she was trying to figure out how to kill Toro, it got me thinking."

"That can't be good," said Stormy.

"It will," said Icy, "Diaspro also said that she examined Zahidia's DNA as well."

"I already know what you're thinking about," said Vicky in an angry tone, "How can you even think about turning against Zahidia?"

"She's thinking about that?" Darcy asked, "now I know something's wrong with Icy."

"This is the best setup we've ever had," said Stormy, "And you're thinking of throwing it all away? Are you nuts or something!?"

"What are you girls talking about?" Toro asked.

"Just a second," said Vicky. She then cast an anti-eavesdropping spell around them, "Okay, it's safe now. What Icy was foolishly pondering was the possibility of using Diaspro's research to find a way to kill Zahidia."

"Just in the event that this turns out to be another fiasco like The Shadow Riders," said Icy, "I have no intention of being screwed over like the last time."

"This won't be anything like The Shadow Riders," said Vicky, "I give you my word as your sister. And don't let me catch you thinking about this again, Icy."

"Why not?" Icy asked, "you gonna turn me over to Zahidia? What could she possibly do to me?"

"Well," said Vicky, "first of all, quite a few people within the empire tried to have Zahidia assassinated. Zahidia killed the assassins outright, then personally tortured the conspirators to death. She had the events taped, I have a DVD of one of them if you wish to watch. It was edited down to an 8-hour disk, showing the best of a month-long torture session."

"Oh," said Icy in a thoroughly humbled tone, "I just wanted to have a backup plan, besides being cloned again."

"We'll figure out something if and when we need to," said Vicky, "now pull yourself together, we've a mission to plan."

Icy lagged behind a bit from her sisters and Toro, her cold mind still reeling from Vicky's words. But there was one thing she didn't tell Vicky about why she was staring at Diaspro. For some inconceivable reason, Icy was starting to like the disgraced princess, really like her.

...Alfea…one week later…

Bloom, Flora and Musa hovered above the school grounds in their fairy forms doing their very best to help Mirta get the hang of her newly achieved wings. Mirta's fairy form was a bit simpler than others, partly due to her mixed nature. She wore a fuchsia top and skirt with indigo wings and purple gloves and boots.

Despite having attained heir fairy form several weeks earlier, Mirta was still having trouble maintaining stable flight. By official count, Mirta had crashed no less than 18 times, yet each crash was one she walked away from, still determined to perfect her flying skills.

"You're thinking about it too much, Mirta," said Bloom, "just relax, this isn't like trying to slay a demon. Just let it come from within."

"Okay," said Mirta, "I'll try."

"Don't try," said Bloom, "just let it happen."

"Everyone else has it," said Musa, "Even the new girls." True enough, every first-year fairy at Alfea at this point in the school year had her wings and was a capable flyer, some better than others.

She pointed out a group of said first-years, including one fairy who also happened to be a friend of Musa's from The Harmonic Nebula. This fairy, her name's Galatea by the way, had dark blond hair in curls and bright green eyes. Her fairy form was similar to Musa's but was colored bright yellow and had no headphones. Galatea's wings were shaped like musical cleft symbols.

Mirta was about to say something else, but decided against it. Instead she took several relaxing breaths and fluttered her wings. She hovered a few yards above the ground, then began circling the courtyard. Her movements were much more controlled.

"I'd say she's gonna make one rockin' fairy," said Musa.

"I agree," said Flora, "but Mirta still has to contend with her inner darkness. She's still half a witch, and I'm afraid that part of her will always hold her back."

"Well if Mirta ever has to deal with her inner witch," said Bloom, "We're there for her. Oh, that's great! Mirta! You'll have it soon!" Mirta had just completed a complicated air maneuver, one that Bloom managed to get right her first time, but she was happy for Mirta none the less.

Bloom had another reason for being happy that day. The morning's text message from Brandon told good news from Eraklyon. The wounds on Sky's back was nearly healed with almost no scarring, while at the same time he had just wiggled one of his toes. Thad said that this was a very good sign and expected Sky to be back to his old self earlier than expected.

Yes, things were beginning again to look up for Bloom, in more ways than one. But then something was about to happen that would cast a shadow over Bloom, her friends, Alfea and the rest of Magix.

Bloom noticed a commotion from the main school building. She and the others landed, Mirta nearly tripped when she touched ground, but quickly regained her balance. The four of them powered down to their normal attire, just as Layla and Tecna came running out of the building looking for them.

"It's Carmen!" exclaimed Layla, "She's been hurt!!"

As Bloom followed Layla and Tecna to the infirmary, she knew that there was more going on than just her friend being injured. Last she heard, Carmen was with Morgan and Elise at Cloud Tower, researching the mysterious curses that Bloom and her friends had been running into recently. If Carmen had been hurt, then she would have been taken to the Cloud Tower infirmary, not Alfea's. There was more going on here, and Bloom had that old nasty feeling that she wouldn't like it.

The girls reached the infirmary. Bloom immediately saw an unconscious Carmen laying on one of the beds, a large bandage around her head. Elise was sitting next to her, while Faragonda and Griffin were having an intense, whispered conversation at the other end of the room.

"Carmen!" said Bloom as she and the others rushed over to their fallen friend.

"She's alive," said Elise in a grave tone as she stood up, "just a mild concussion. The nurse had already started a healing spell, so Carmen should be awake by tomorrow morning, if not earlier."

Bloom and the others then heard Carmen muttering something that could best be said as "newspaper taxies coming to take me away."

"And I thought you said strange things in your sleep," said Stella to Bloom.

"You don't know the half of it," said Flora, "I share the bedroom with her, no offense, Bloom."

"None taken," said Bloom. They had stepped away from the bed as the nurse changed Carmen's bandage. The wound looked very harsh, like someone had thrown a large brick at Carmen's head, hitting her to the back and left side. But the bleeding had stopped, so all the nurse had to do was apply a healing salve to help keep the scarring down.

"This is horrible," said Tecna, "who would do this to Carmen?"

"Let's see," said Musa, "Who in all the Magical Dimension hates Carmen the most?"

"Icy and The Trix," said Flora, "they've gone too far this time!"

"It wasn't Icy," said Elise in a slightly distant tone.

"Then who was it?" Bloom asked, "Tell me what happened."

Elise was speechless for a second as she sat down again. Finally she spoke, "I don't know where to begin. It was all so fast, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Stop what?" Flora asked.

"The worst atrocity committed in Cloud Tower in all it's illustrious history," said Griffin as she and Faragonda came over, "I'm afraid that Cloud Tower has fallen to Victoria and her sisters."

"Vicky and The Trix," said Bloom in a stunned tone, while Stella and the others were too shocked to speak, "They've taken over your school? No, this can't be right. I thought all the security spells for all three schools had been enhanced at the start of the year."

"They were," said Faragonda, "but once again Vicky has proven herself more than her salt."

"But what happened?" Stella asked as she finally regained her voice to speak.

"We were in the restricted vault of the library," said Griffin, "myself, young Carmen, Morgan and Elise. We were attempting to trace the source of those curses you Winx have been encountering, when the alarms went off. This wasn't the intruder alarm, no, somehow those four foul wenches managed to get inside the walls without anyone knowing. This alarm that was sounding was one that I set as a final warning should any enemy breach all other defenses.

"The four of us reached the main corridors in time to witness the true evil that Vicky had unleashed upon Cloud Tower. Somehow, my former prized pupil had cast a spell that was infecting the minds of every student in the school. This spell spread like a plague, taking control of one young witch after another, bending her to Vicky's cruel will.

"Nearly every student, and the rest of the staff I might add, had already been infected by the time the alarm went off, and the four of us would have been slaves to Vicky and her sisters, had we not combined our magic at the last second and repelled the curse.

"But retaining our minds had cost us almost all of our energy, the curse was that powerful. By this time we had attracted attention of the enslaved students. It was clear that Vicky had commanded them to apprehend any uninfected residents of the school, especially me. I wasn't in especially good shape to defend myself, and I couldn't vouch for Carmen and her friends either. The only choice left to us was to flee, flee to return one day with full powers and better resources."

"You abandoned Cloud Tower to those horrible Trix?" a shocked Layla asked.

"There was very little we could do," said Griffin, "given the state we were in, and due to the fact that Vicky and her sisters had also given chase after us. No, we had no choice in the matter."

It was then that Bloom noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Morgan?"

"She's gone," said Elise in a distant tone, "we got separated some how, while escaping from the school. Griffin was leading us to an emergency escape tunnel, when Carmen noticed that Morgan wasn't with us. Carmen tried to go back for her, as did I, but then one of pursuers' threw a curse at us. It missed, but it hit the wall, and Carmen got hit on the head with a piece of the wall. We had to carry her out of there, but then we found out that the tunnel had collapsed ahead of us; we were trapped."

"How did you get out then?" Tecna asked.

"My predecessor told me that it would be wise to keep an emergency teleportation scroll at close hand," said Griffin as she held up a now blank scroll, "just in case, and she was correct."

"I wanted to go back for Morgan," said Elise, "but there wasn't time. We had to get Carmen and ourselves out of there. I could have saved Morgan, but there just wasn't time."

"It's not your fault," said Bloom in a reassuring manner, "you did what you could. And I'm sure Morgan is alright."

"I know she's alright," said Elise in a stronger, more determined tone, "I would know if she wasn't. I don't know where Morgan is or what situation she's gotten herself into, but I know that she's alive."

"Well what else is there to say?" Stella asked, "the next thing on the agenda is to go to Cloud Tower, rescue all the brainwashed witches and find Morgan."

"I'm afraid that may have to wait, Stella," said Faragonda, "for I fear, now that Vicky has taken Cloud Tower, her next move would be towards Alfea."

"No way!" said Musa.

"I'm afraid so," said Faragonda, "I find it hard to believe myself. Who would have believed that Vicky was this ambitions? It's almost insane, like…"

"Like The Trix?" Griffin interrupted, "Vicky is definitely like her younger siblings, now more than ever. I managed to glimpse my former student just before I had to take leave of the school; she is definitely not the same witch as I remember."

"What can we do?" Tecna asked. Already she was trying to compute a solution to the current crisis, but she had nothing.

"The only thing we can do is prepare," said Faragonda, "for Vicky and her sisters will surely come and attack Alfea."

"Well stop them!" said Bloom, "they tried to take Alfea before, we stopped them then, and we'll stop them again!" Stella and the others nodded in eager agreement.

"That's the spirit!" said Faragonda, "now if you will all excuse me, I must inform the staff and students of Alfea of the coming crisis. Bloom, I expect you and your friends to help prepare the school for defense."

"Consider it done," said Bloom.

"I should also contact Saladin," said Faragonda, "no doubt there will be several dozen Red Fountain warriors eager to take up the fight. Oh, Griffin, consider Alfea your home until this situation is resolved; you, Elise and Carmen, and may her recovery be swift."

"Oh she'll be up an about in no time," said Elise, "just wait until the trouble catches up with us, then she'll be ready."

As if in response, Carmen muttered something about a fish drama.

"Maybe she needs a bit more rest," said Elise in a sheepish tone.

It was then that Mirta came bursting into the infirmary, "Is it true, Ms. Faragonda? What everyone's whispering about, that Cloud Tower has fallen to The Trix again?"

"I'm afraid the rumors are correct this time, young Mirta," said Griffin.

"Headmistress," said Mirta in a slightly nervous tone, "I…I didn't know you were here."

"I wish we weren't," said Elise, "I still fell like this is all one of Morgan's jokes, I'd welcome it."

"Is Carmen gonna be alright?" Mirta asked as she approached the bed where Carmen was now muttering something about how to prepare a lizard pudding.

"It's not Carmen that I'm concerned about," said Griffin, "it will take more than this to destroy her. Nor am I concerned for Morgan; witches like her are as near as indestructible as can be."

"I'll drink to that," said Stella as she held up a glass of water.

"The one I'm truly concerned for," said Griffin as she showed a rare compassionate expression, "is you, Mirta."

"Me?" a confused Mirta asked, "what do I have to do with this?"

"The witch who threw the curse that got Carmen hurt," said Elise, "she wasn't infected, she wasn't in thrall to Vicky or The Trix. This one was helping them, willingly."

"Inconceivable!" exclaimed Tecna.

"You mean to say that one of the Cloud Tower witches was assisting Vicky and The Trix?" Layla asked, "that can't be right!"

"I'm afraid so," said Griffin, while Elise nodded in agreement, "It is my belief that this student is somehow responsible for allowing Vicky and her sisters to get inside the school without triggering any of the early-warning alarms."

"Who was it?" Mirta asked in a soft but menacing tone, her anger beginning to rise, "Tell me, who is the traitor?"

"You might want to sit down, Mirta," said Griffin, "it was one of your classmates from when you attended Cloud Tower."

"Who was it!?" Mirta demanded, her witch blood beginning to boil with rage, "I don't care if it was one of my classmates! None of them liked me, and I didn't like them at all. So who was it?! Tell me so I can turn her into a bug that I can squash!"

"It was Lucy!" said Elise in a voice that was mixed with anger and sadness, "If was your friend and roommate, Lucy, she's the traitor."

"What?" Mirta asked in a shocked tone, "No, it can't be! Lucy would never side with The Trix, not willingly! They must have had her under thrall!"

"She wasn't ," said Elise, "Lucy was in full possession of her wits, and she was working with the enemy. I saw her laughing with The Trix as they chassed after us. I saw with my own eyes as she threw the curse that caused Carmen to get hurt."

"Well your eyes were wrong!!" exclaimed Mirta who looked like she was very close to crying, "There's no way Lucy would, not after the Codex incident. It can't be, it just can't be."

"Believe me, I wish it weren't," said Elise in a serious tone, "but it's all true, and I can prove it…that is, if you are willing to try."

"Try what?" Mirta asked, then realization dawned on her face, "oh, that. Well…I guess so…no, yes, I mean, yes I am willing to try."

"What are they talking about?" Stella asked.

"I do believe that Elise is going to convince Mirta of the truth," said Faragonda, "through _sharing_. But I sincerely doubt that this is a wise course of actions."

"It's the only Mirta will believe me," said Elise, "to see what I saw, then she will know the truth."

"'_Sharing_?'" Bloom asked.

"It's a means of transferring memories," said Griffin, "witches, as you are surely aware of, are more adapt at psychic abilities than fairies, mostly in terms of telepathic communication. _Sharing_ allows one witch to copy specific memories and give them to a receiving witch."

"That must be handy," said Layla.

"It is useful," said Griffin, "But it can also be potentially dangerous for less experienced witches, especially in young Mirta's case."

"I'm willing to take that chance," said Mirta.

"If it's so dangerous then don't," said Flora, "maybe the truth isn't always worth knowing."

"The true danger lies with Elise," said Griffin, "for it will be her strength of will that will be tested since she is the one who will initiate the _share_. But you are right to be concerned for Mirta. Her strength of heart may not be strong enough to accept the truth.'

"I said I was willing to take the risk," said Mirta, "I'm ready whenever you are, Elise."

"I hope you are," said Elise, "I've never done this before. I have been on the receiving end of several _shares_, but this will be the first time I've begun one, so it may not work."

"Well…" said Mirta as she began to have second thoughts, but then she rallied her courage again, "just do it already."

"Okay then," said Elise, "here we go." She placed her right hand on Mirta's left shoulder, while Mirta did the same. Elise then chanted in a language that Bloom couldn't understand, but Tecna translated as: _'my mind to your mind, my memories to your memories.'_

At the same time both Elise and Mirta's eyes glazed over as if they both were in a trance. Slowly, they both leaned forward until their foreheads touched. They stayed that way for a minute or so before leaning back, releasing their hands from each other's shoulders and their eyes returned to normal.

"It's done," Elise sighed with exhaustion, for she did look like she had just ran a marathon.

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked.

"I'll be fine soon," said Elise, "I have to say, that was one trippy experience. I should try it again sometime."

"Wait until you're older," insisted Griffin, "You took an incredible risk here, Elise. There was the distinct possibility that you could have exhausted your mind beyond the point of no return."

"It was the only way Mirta would believe me," said Elise.

Mirta was just sitting there, a neutral expression on her face.

"Mirta?" Flora asked, "Mirta? Are you okay?"

"It's true," said Mirta in a flat tone, "It's all true, every thing that Elise said about Lucy, it's true; my best friend is the traitor."

"Oh, Mirta," said Flora, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Mirta asked as her anger began to slowly rise again, "It's not like this wouldn't have happened. I now realize that Lucy would have turned out rotten, one way or another."

"And now she has fallen in with the worst crowd," said Griffin, "Vicky and her siblings have taken my school," she then looked at Faragonda, "They'll be coming for yours next."

"We'll be ready," said Bloom, while Stella and the others nodded in agreement.

"So will I," said Mirta, her tone of voice now filled with determination fueled by righteous fury, "I know what I have to do now. Lucy was the one who betrayed Cloud Tower, she has to be held accountable."

"That's the spirit!" said Carmen in an eager tone as she sat up, fully awake and lucid, "embrace the hatred! Make it your own!"

"How long have you been listening?" Bloom asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Elise in an accusing tone, as if she believed that Carmen was faking her unconscious state.

"Long enough to know who it was who blindsided me," said Carmen, "to think I was one of the few who was nice to Lucy, or at least tried to be nice to that self-made social outcast. I underestimated her back in school and I underestimated her today. It won't happen again. When Vicky and her scumbag sisters come to Alfea, I'll be waiting."

"Not until the nurses say so," said Faragonda, "You've had a serious blow to the head, combined with a traumatic experience. You are a guest here at Alfea, and as headmistress of Alfea, I'm responsible for your health and safety. You are not to leave the infirmary until the nurses assure me that you will be alright."

"Can I at least get out of bed?" Carmen asked.

"Let's wait until the nurse has a look at you," said Elise.

"I never did like sitting around doing nothing," said Carmen in a mildly complaining manner, "I never got a chance to grab the book I was reading," she looked at Bloom, "the one you told me about, 'Atlas Shrugged,' it's very good, I'm a little less than halfway through."

"I'll bet I can find another copy for you," said Bloom.

"I would have grabbed your book with a summoning spell," said Elise, "if I had known that was what you wanted. But I did manage to summon these out of our guest room, just before Griffin used the teleportation scroll," she pulled from her pocket Carmen's sunglasses.

"You're too good to me," said Carmen in an appreciating tone as she put her glasses on, just in time for a particularly bright patch of sunlight to hit the infirmary window.

"Aren't you worried at all about Morgan?" Musa asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Oh I know Morgan's alright," said Carmen, "she's alive, and still free."

Just then a cloud based in front of the sun, casting a menacing shadow over Alfea.

"Let's just hope the same can be said for us," said Elise as everyone felt a sudden chill in the air.

**The end of chapter13.**

_The dragon princess and her friends are forced into a battle they do not wish; a battle against innocents who have had their will taken away. Three of the dark souls attempt to obtain another missing piece, forcing the music princess to make a difficult choice. Friendships are torn asunder as the shadow of evil is cast, and the teacher of the dragon princess may never be the same._

**Next chapter: …To Worse.**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	14. Chapter 14: To Worse

Last time we found out just how badly hurt Sky was. Just when it seemed that he was doomed to months, possibly years of painful recovery, and Bloom condemning herself to eternal self pity, Jake arrived with three newly found survivors of Domino, one of which was a doctor whom promised to get Sky back into shape in a matter of weeks. Bloom and The Winx returned to Alfea, with Brandon staying behind to help Sky with his recovery.

Meanwhile on Xaldo, Zahidia told Vicky and her sisters to go after two Construct pieces that were located on Magix; one at Alfea, the other at Cloud Tower. The witches decided to go after the piece at their old school, resulting in the capture of Cloud Tower, the enslavement of its students and teachers (except for Griffin), and leaving Carmen with a concussion and Morgan missing. The biggest shock of the day was when it was revealed that Mirta's friend Lucy was the one responsible for the fall of Cloud Tower. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 14: …To Worse**

Vicky stood in Griffin's office, admiring it from a new perspective. For four years of her youth she dreaded being called to the headmistress' office for whatever punishment Griffin had in store for her. Even on a good day when she wasn't in trouble, and those days far outnumbered the ones where she was in trouble, Vicky felt intimidated by this room and its occupant, especially by Griffin. But now things were different. Vicky wasn't a student any more, now she was in charge. Now was the time for Griffin to experience fear, her and everyone else.

It was easy locating the Construct piece once Cloud Tower was secure. _My former headmistress had no idea that a component of the most diabolical device in the universe was right here in her office, _thought Vicky as she picked up the small piece of the Construct. This small off-white piece of ordinary looking stone had been serving as a paperweight to several previous headmistresses for hundreds of years, none of them suspecting its true purpose.

Holding the piece in one hand, Vicky used the speed-dial on her cellphone to call Xaldo, "My Lady Zahidia, I have the next Construct piece in my hand, which I will send to you now," she then cast a sending spell, teleporting the piece to Xaldo, "and I have the privilege to report that Cloud Tower has fallen; I'm in charge now."

"You have outdone yourself yet again, Vicky," said Zahidia.

"I thank you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "I also wish to report that all of the students of the school are now under mind control, as well as nearly all of the staff. Unfortunately we were unable to capture Griffin, as well as three visiting witches. By now they've informed Faragonda and Saladin of the situation, but they will be dealt with in due time."

"As I'm sure you will handle it in your usual manner," said Zahidia, "I do regret the loss of Griffin; the addition of a witch of her caliber would have greatly benefited the new empire."

"There may yet be a chance to bring her into the fold," said Vicky, "As soon as we can be ready, my sisters and I will go to Alfea and retrieve the next Construct piece. I assume I have your blessing to destroy the school and it's inhabitants?"

"You have it indeed," said Zahidia, "I want Alfea completely obliterated, and every sickening fairy exterminated. Make sure that you destroy Bloom, I want her heart as proof of her demise. I admit I was wrong in not allowing you to finish her on Andros. Once again the scryers have proven themselves not entirely accurate. This time I demand that Bloom's life be extinguished, forever."

"I shall deliver her heart to you on a silver platter if you so wish," said Vicky.

"I wish it," said Zahidia, "but before you depart, Vicky, remember, make sure you don't take any unnecessary risks. I want Alfea erased from the map, but don't do it if it means exposing you and your sisters as servants of the empire. We're still not ready to make our presence known publicly, though I wish it were otherwise."

"I understand," said Vicky, " It shall be as you command."

"Then go forth and carry out your duty to the empire, Vicky," said Zahidia.

"I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she bowed, even though she knew that Zahidia wasn't there to see it. She then hung up her phone.

She looked around Griffin's office again, then decided 'what the hell,' and sat in Griffin's chair. Vicky stretched her arms out as she leaned back and put her feet up on Griffin's desk, just as Darcy came through the door.

"Making yourself comfortable?" Darcy asked.

"I always imagined myself as headmistress of Cloud Tower one day," said Vicky, "what a foolish little girl I was back then. Now I have more 'realistic' goals in mind."

"So what's the next step?" Darcy asked, "When do we pay a visit to Alfea?"

"Well first we have to collect your sisters and Toro," said Vicky as she stood up, "just where are Icy and Stormy?"

"They're making the 'zombies' torment each other," said Darcy, referring to the now enslaved students of Cloud Tower, "but they're not really having fun."

"Oh really?" Vicky asked, "You'd think they'd enjoy such a treat. Let's see," she then commanded Griffin's crystal ball to show Icy and Stormy, who were directing the zombie witches to hurt themselves. But it was clear that Icy and Stormy really weren't having such a good time being human puppeteers.

"It's no fun unless they really are in anguish," said Stormy in a disappointed tone, "all these blank faces and no screams, it just doesn't feel right."

"You're right," said Icy as she yawned with boredom, "I'm done with this."

Darcy and Vicky then teleported in beside them, "You'd think that being in charge of your old school would liven things up with you," said Vicky, "You two are a pair of wet blankets."

"I'll show you a wet blanket," said Stormy. She then conjured up a soaking afghan and had it hit Vicky, "now that's a wet blanket!"

"You so got served!" laughed Icy, while Darcy and Stormy also giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Vicky asked as she smiled mischievously, "Let's see if you like this!" She conjured up several water balloons and had them hit her sisters. This lead to an all-out water fight among the four sisters.

Just then Toro walked into the room, just in time to get hit in the face with a bucket of water that Icy called forth, which incidentally happened to be very cold water.

Fortunately, Toro dodged it, only to be hit in the chest with a bucket of warm water that Stormy called forth.

"Okay!" said Toro, "That's it, you girls are so gonna get it! Darcy, some ammo if you please!"

"Lock and load, darling!" said Darcy as she summoned a vary large water gun for Toro, it was more like a water cannon, and proceeded to chase Icy, Stormy and Vicky throughout the castle corridors, with Darcy providing support. It was a rare moment of innocent fun for the dark souls, only to be interrupted all too soon.

"Oh for the love of all things dark and chaotic!" said a deep feminine voice, "you people are really immature, you know?" standing in front of them stood a witch with long, unkempt green hair over a gaunt, pale face with dark eyes. She wore a short plaid skirt and green boots, a white shirt and black fingerless gloves.

"I stand corrected," said Vicky, "now there's a wet blanket."

"Well this wet blanket is the one who got you inside the school without tripping the alarms," said Lucy, "so you should at least show some respect."

"And why should we show you any respect, Lucy?" Icy asked in a scornful tone.

"Because I say so, Icy," said Lucy as she glared at said witch, clearly unafraid of her former classmate, "and you know it. And now is the time for you to get the other Construct piece, before those losers at Alfea are ready for you."

"Since when did you know about the Construct?" Stormy asked.

"Who do you think told Lady Zahidia where the Cloud Tower piece was?" Lucy asked, "That's another that you owe me."

"We owe you nothing," said Darcy, "And just how long have you been affiliated with the new R'lyeh empire?"

"I've always been a loyal subject of Lady Zahidia," said Lucy as she showed her right forearm to The Trix. What appeared to be normal pale skin soon revealed itself to be something else as Lucy released the illusion spell that concealed a Cthulhu tattoo.

"I received this gift from Lady Zahidia just before I started here at Cloud Tower; I've just been waiting for the right opportunity to reveal my true colors."

"Well, I'll be the first to admit it," said Icy, "I misjudged you, Lucy, you truly are a witch among witches."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," said Lucy. Then, without any warning, she slapped Icy across the face, not really hard, but hard enough to deliver a profound shock.

"What the hell was that for?!" exclaimed Icy.

"You didn't think I'd forget the horrible way you treated me," said Lucy, "did you? Well I didn't. Which reminds me," she then slapped Darcy and Stormy, "Now we're even."

"Now I'll admit," said Darcy as she and Stormy carefully felt where they got slapped, "she really is a witch."

"So what's the next move?" Toro asked.

"We get the next Construct piece," said Vicky, "while at the same time, hopefully, destroying Alfea."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Stormy eagerly.

"And I know just how to do it," said Lucy, "here's my plan."

"Since when are you the one who gets to make the plans?" Icy asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to hear her idea," said Vicky, "do continue, Lucy."

"As I was saying," said Lucy as she glared at Icy, who glared back, "before I was so rudely interrupted, here's my plan…"

...ONE PLAN EXPLAINED LATER…

"That's my plan," said Lucy.

"I hate to admit it," said Darcy, "but that is one wicked plan."

"I agree," said Toro.

"It is kind of nasty," said Stormy.

"Oh alright," said Icy in an annoyed tone, "I'll go with it."

"Well if you don't like my plan," said Lucy, "just say so. I'm sure we'll like your plan, assuming you've got one."

As hard as she tried, Icy just couldn't think of a better plan. She looked at Vicky in a pleading manner, as if asking for help. But Vicky only shrugged, as if saying that no help was to be given.

"That's that then," said Lucy, "we'll go with my plan."

"I do have one little suggestion to add to the plan," said Vicky, "leave Faragonda to me. I'll deal with Griffin later, Zahidia wishes to give Griffin a chance to join us, but I've got something special planned for Faragonda. I plan to personally eliminate the old woman from the game."

"Fair enough," said Icy, "as long as you leave Bloom and her loser friends for us."

"You've got yourself a deal, little sister," said Vicky, "so long as you cut her heart out as proof of her demise."

"It'll be my pleasure," said Icy.

"Something's still bugging me," said Stormy, "We never did find Morgan, I still owe her for what she did to me."

"And I have a score to settle with Carmen," said Icy, "but she and the other one, Elise, she got away with Griffin."

"We'll deal with them all," said Darcy, "it's time we settled all our debts."

"I still want to deal with Morgan," said Stormy, "I can't for the life of me figure out how she got away. I know Griffin and the other two losers used an emergency teleporting scroll, but I just can't figure out how Morgan did it."

"That's why you've got us to think for you," said Darcy. She then spoke to Toro, "I'm convince that the wayward troublemaker Morgan is still in the castle; would you be a dear and find the troublesome Morgan Rodgers for us, Toro darling?"

"It would be my pleasure to hunt the little bitch down," said Toro. He then spoke to Stormy "How do you want her?"

"Alive," said Stormy, "And unspoiled if you can. I want to enjoy taking her apart myself."

"Consider it done," said Toro as he grinned viciously in anticipation of the hunt to come.

One hour later…

As she helped her friends and classmates prepare Alfea for defense, Bloom (who, along with the other Winx, were already in their fairy forms) had a nearly overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"This is almost like back when The Trix used the Dark Army," said Flora, "nobody knows what to expect."

"But this time we've got Bloom to help," said Musa.

"And how," said Bloom. True, neither Bloom or anyone else had any idea just what Vicky would do next, but one thing was sure; Bloom would be there to help her friends. This time around she would be there to fight back with everything she had and more.

Already things were going as best they could for Alfea. Faragonda, Griselda and the rest of the staff had activated every protection spell already built into the school, as well as several recently added charms and shields. If anyone tried to break into the school from the outside, they'd have a really hard time doing it.

Other protective measures had also been taken to insure that nobody teleported inside or phased through the walls. As another precaution, Faragonda had ordered every 1st and 2nd year student to take shelter inside the school, leaving Bloom and The Winx to help coordinate the 3rd and 4th years.

"Now all we need are several dozen Red Fountain heroes to complete things," said Stella. She then sighed, "I wish my snookums was here."

"I wish your snookums was here as well," said Elise, "but that's just not in the program."

"We all wish the ones we love were here to help," said Bloom as she thought of Sky struggling to get back into shape. Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna also sighed. Their respective boyfriends were currently at Red Fountain organizing the relief force.

"They shouldn't be too long getting here," said Tecna in an optimistic tone.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a while, Tecna," said Faragonda as she walked towards Bloom and the others, "I just spoke with Saladin; someone has sabotaged all of the vessels in the Red Fountain hanger, every single one."

"Sabotaged?" Bloom asked in a shocked tone, while Stella and Flora gasped in surprise.

"Sabotaged," repeated Faragonda, "It'll take at least another hour before anyone can get here through other means of transport."

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Layla asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Mirta asked as she landed next to Flora, nearly tripping but quickly regaining her balance. Mirta had been helping strengthening one of the shield spells. "Who do we know want's to destroy Alfea and Red Fountain by any means?"

"I agree," said Tecna, "No doubt that Vicky and her sisters sabotaged the Red Fountain ships to prevent the Specialists from coming to help."

"So they can destroy us first," said Bloom, "Then finish off Red Fountain."

"A plausible theory," said Faragonda, "but one I happen to disagree on. No, this wasn't an act of dark magic. According to Saladin, this was purely mechanical sabotage."

"You mean someone took a wrench to the Red Fountain ships?" Musa asked, "that's just wrong."

Just then a proximity alarm went off. "They're coming!" said Faragonda as the sky above, which was already overcast, grew darker and more menacing as several dozen mind-controlled witches teleported above the school, outside the range of Alfea's protective spells. And hovering above the zombie witches was Lucy, clearly in charge.

"Destroy them!!" exclaimed Lucy. The zombie witches, their faces completely devoid of all emotion, began throwing curses as the school. The defensive shields held firm though, absorbing the energy of some of the curses, while deflecting others.

"We're fine for now," said Faragonda as she addressed her students, "but I honestly don't know how much longer before the shields collapse. When they do, make sure to use stunning spells only. Those witches may be here to wipe us out, but they are not in control of themselves."

"Try to contain them as best you can," said Griffin as she stood next to Faragonda, "I will attempt to remove the mind-control spell."

"Well there's one who knows what she's doing," said Stella as she pointed at Lucy, who was egging her 'slaves' on.

"Leave her to me," said Mirta, "I'm serious, I'll deal with Lucy myself."

"But she's your best friend," said one 3rd year fairy.

"_Was_ my friend," said Mirta, her voice and face heavy with grim determination, "now she's just like any other villain to me."

"You're not going to kill her," said Flora, clearly concerned that Mirta's anger would have dire consequences for her, "Are you?"

"No," said Mirta in an angry tone, but it was controlled anger, "death is too good for the likes of Lucy. I'll hand her over to the cops back home. We may have grown up together on the same world, but she's all but dead to be now."

All Bloom could say to this was, "_'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_"

Just then there was a loud CRACK as the shields began to break under the seemingly endless onslaught of the zombie witches. Another crack in the shield appeared, followed by another and another.

"Faragonda," said Elise in a determined voice, "Let me have the first move. I have an Old Tongue spell that will surely even the odds for us, without seriously harming our attackers."

Elise then looked at Mirta, "You may have renounced your friendship with Lucy, but she's still a witch, like me. Those enslaved souls up there," she pointed at the zombie witches, "they're my sisters in the dark arts; we take care of our own."

It was then that the shield shattered, the pieces dissolving before they hit anyone in the courtyard below.

"Get them!!" shouted Lucy. The zombie witches began diving towards the courtyard.

"Get this!!" shouted Elise as she raised her hands to the sky, _"Zaker-ryuka!!" _A bright yellow shockwave of electricity shot out from her hands, hitting half the zombie witches and knocking them out. They fell to the ground, each caught by one of the Alfea students with a hovering spell, which they used to lower the unconscious witches carefully to the ground.

"My turn!" said Stella eagerly. She took flight, and with her Enchantix enhanced powers, shot multiple streams of pure sunlight that blinded half the remaining zombie witches.

Layla then threw several small spheres of morphix at the blinded zombie witches, each sphere hitting its target and expanded, ensnaring each zombie witch in sticky goo that completely immobilized them. These too were caught by several Alfea fairies.

Bloom, Tecna and Flora then combined their magic to ensnare the remaining zombie witches with constricting vines that were also very hot with mild Dragonfire, and also electrically charged with green lightning. Musa completed the combination with a hip-hop blast that scrambled the equilibrium of the zombie witches. Bound, burned, musically disoriented and shocked, the last of the zombies plummeted to the ground and were caught and carried to safety. It wasn't long before all of them were restrained by magical ropes that blocked their powers.

"Oh you lousy, do-gooding fairies!!" spat Lucy as she flew down to the ground, obviously not caring that she was the one outnumbered and surrounded now, "You never make things fair for us witches!!"

"You want to know what else is unfair, Lucy!?" Mirta asked, her anger rising to the occasion again, "You siding with The Trix, that's what's unfair!!"

"Just where are The Trix anyway?" Musa asked. True enough, there was no sign of everyone's favorite dark trio.

"And where is Vicky?" Bloom asked.

"On the other side of the universe, as far as I'm concerned," said Stella as she and the other Winx quietly sighed with relief at not having to fight their more formidable enemies today.

"For your information, Mirta," said Lucy, "I wasn't aware that I would be joining forces with Icy and her sisters, they just happened to be along for the ride. You'll see them soon enough. I'm just here to keep you losers occupied."

"You're the one who's the loser, Lucy," said Elise, "just look around, you're all alone." Every zombie witch had been rounded up and secured with magical bindings, courtesy if Faragonda and Griffin. The displaced headmistress of Cloud Tower had then begun to try to find a way to remove the mind control spells. So far no good, but Griffin had been at it for only a minute or so to try. Griffin wasn't discouraged the least; rather, she enjoyed a challenge such as this.

"So this is how you want to play," said Lucy as she glared at Bloom and the others, "one lone witch, ganged up by dozens of pathetic fairies."

"Your friends The Trix have used that tactic on us more times than I'd like to count," said Bloom, "but we're better than them, aren't we?" this question was asked of everyone present. Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, Tecna and the other Alfea fairies nodded in agreement.

"Mirta," said Bloom, "you wanted to deal with Lucy, she's all yours." Bloom then looked at Elise, "unless you want to help her."

"I wouldn't wish to deny Mirta her satisfaction," said Elise, "I'll just watch."

"Then let it be between the two of them!" said Griffin as she took a short break to make the dispute official, "This is to be a fight to the finish between two acolytes of the dark arts!"

"No!" said Lucy angrily, "Don't you group that half-blood freak Mirta with pure witches like me!"

"I may be only half a witch," said Mirta as she glared daggers at Lucy, "But I'm witch enough to be really pissed at you Lucy! You're nothing to me now! Not a friend, not a fellow witch, nothing but a villain that needs to be stopped."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," said Griffin, "this is to be a fight to the finish between two acolytes of the dark arts! Anyone who interferes shall answer to me!"

"A fight to the finish?" a slightly shocked Flora asked, "you're really going to kill Lucy?"

"Well she's gonna do her best to kill me," said Mirta, "so I might as well return the courtesy. I'll try to keep her alive for the authorities, but if I have to, I won't hesitate to finish her for good."

"Well don't do anything stupid," said Musa, "like getting yourself killed."

"Never happen," said Mirta as she gave Flora, Musa and the others a confident smile.

"She's really a different person from that day in the forest," said Bloom as Mirta walked towards the middle of the courtyard, where Lucy waited.

"Our Mirta has come into her own," said Flora.

"So," said Lucy as she glared at Mirta, who glared back, "you ready to die?"

"Just answer me this, Lucy," said Mirta, "what made you go crazy all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, "This is the real me. What you've believed to be your best friend, that was the illusion."

"If that's the way you want to put it," said Mirta as he anger began to rise again, this time for keeps, "then so be it! You were never my friend!!" with that she threw a double illusion spell at Lucy, one that would leave her blind and paralyzed.

Lucy jumped out of the way and took flight, blasting Mirta with several dark purple spheres. Mirta dodged these and also took to the air. She kept trying to capture Lucy in an illusion, while Lucy kept trying to blast Mirta downright.

"Mirta's flying skills have definitely improved," said Musa, "I honestly didn't know she had it in her."

"She's just angry," said Elise, "it's giving her new focus and purpose. Once the witch in her has been satisfied she'll be back to her normal, kind, awkward self."

Just then Vicky teleported next to Faragonda, grinning viciously. Before anyone could react, Vicky grabbed Faragonda by the arm, "Tag! You're it!!" and the two of them teleported out before anyone could do anything.

"What the hell just happened?" Bloom asked, the shock of it still not completely settled in her mind.

********

The next thing Faragonda knew she and Vicky were in a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"I did that so we could be alone, Faragonda," said Vicky in a malicious tone, "my sisters have their prize to seek, where as I desire to finish you off myself."

"You always were an ambitious one, Victoria," said Faragonda as the two magic users began to circle each other, "I guess ambition runs in the family, your sisters have more of it than common sense, as does you."

"Icy and the others have their faults," said Vicky, "but I've overcame mine long ago. I'm not the same slip of a witch who delighted in pulling the strings from the shadows. I'm a new and improved woman."

"You certainly are different," said Faragonda as she noticed the two necklaces around Vicky's neck, "any more accessories and you'll be a hippy. And all that makeup, that must run in the family as well."

"What I wear is my own concern," said Vicky, "You should be more concerned for yourself. Face it, Faragonda! You don't stand a whelk's chance in a supernova!"

"What does a whelk have to do with a supernova?" Faragonda asked.

"It doesn't stand a chance in one," said Vicky as she smiled cruelly, "just like you don't have one against me!!" She shot a stream of dark magic at Faragonda, who countered with a stream of light magic. The two beams met in the middle of the clearing.

At first it looked to be an even contest between the two magic users as they poured more energy into their spells, each trying to overpower the other. But the one minute went by, then two, then five. By that time Faragonda was beginning to tire. Inch by agonizing inch, her spell began to gave way to Vicky's.

"You've become weak in your old age!!" said Vicky gleefully as she now used both hands to amplify her attack. By now Faragonda had less than two yards of her magic blocking Vicky's vicious spell.

"With age comes wisdom, Victoria!" Faragonda shouted with effort. With her one hand she maintained her spell, while with the other began casting a reflective barrier right in front of her. She released the first spell, causing Vicky's dark spell to shoot towards its intended victim, only to encounter the reflective spell, sending it back to its caster.

Vicky dodged her own spell, the dark magic barely missing her head as it crashed through the trees. But as Vicky regained her balance, she realized that Faragonda used the second of inattention to get behind her.

Faragonda now used both hands to aim and shoot a full power stunning spell at Vicky, fully intending to capture the dark witch alive. But when the spell hit its target, Faragonda was surprised to see Vicky vanish.

Now it was Vicky's turn to get behind Faragonda and aimed a stunning spell. Faragonda nearly got out of the way, but enough of the spell hit her to knock her to the ground.

"You teleported," said Faragonda as she struggled to get back up, but the aftereffect of the spell was too strong for the moment.

"No," said Vicky, "That was pure speed." she aimed both hands at Faragonda and began chanting for a really nasty curse. A sphere of dark orange energy began forming in Vicky's hands.

"Just what have you been up to, Victoria?" Faragonda asked as she ran a list of counter-spells in her mind, trying to anticipate was Vicky was about to do to her.

"More than you can imagine," said Vicky viciously as she prepared to hit Faragonda with the curse, "it's a pity you have to die here and now. I would love to see the look on Bloom's face. I'll have to remember that one; make Bloom watch someone she cares about die." With that she began chanting again, this time for the final verses to the curse, the orange sphere of dark magic reaching it's peak of potency.

Faragonda knew she had only seconds to disrupt the curse, so she decided that the oldest trick in the book would do, "Your boots are untied."

"What?" Vicky asked just before she would have said the final words to the curse. But the magic would not be denied. Even though it was unfinished, the curse prepared to shoot from Vicky's hands

With every ounce of power she had left, Faragonda threw an attack spell at Vicky, just as the curse was about to shoot, offsetting Vicky's aim enough that it would only graze Faragonda. She then shouted a protective spell just as the curse impacted

Faragonda's spell hit Vicky in the forehead, cutting the witch. It wasn't a serious wound, just a long cut above her left eye, but it was a would that she wouldn't forget. Vicky expected the cut to heal within seconds, but then she realized that her body's healing ability wasn't kicking in, the cut was still bleeding.

"Looks like you've still got it, Faragonda," said Vicky, but then she smiled venomously as she saw her curse begin to take effect, even though it was incomplete and it barely hit its target, "and it also looks like you won't be dieing just yet. But don't worry, you won't have to wait long."

"I beg to differ," said Faragonda. She knew that Vicky's incomplete curse wasn't fatal, her protective spell made sure of that.

"You're thinking about Bloom and her fairy friends," said Vicky as she held her hand up to her forehead to staunch the blood, "I'm not going to kill them just yet. No doubt they'll try to help you, but you'll be dead before that, I can promise you that. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my sisters before they get into another mess that they can't clean up themselves." With that she teleported out, leaving Faragonda to face her cruel fate alone, but defiantly confident that all will be well.

********

Back at Alfea, Bloom and the others were fretting over Faragonda and was currently trying to decide if they should go look for her. The worst thing was that they didn't know where Vicky took Faragonda.

"She could have taken Faragonda anywhere on Magix," said Tecna, "or anywhere else in The Magical Dimension, or even the universe."

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, Tecna," said Bloom, "We'll find Faragonda."

"Well we can't leave just yet," said Flora, "Mirta might need us."

"I don't think she'd appreciate you interrupting her battle," said Elise, "she'd want you to do what you'd thought was right."

"Elise is right," said Layla, "Mirta would want to do this herself."

"Besides," said Stella, "it looks like Mirta and Lucy aren't going anywhere any time soon."

At that time Mirta and Lucy had called a time-out; they were so evenly matched, so they decided to take a break to catch their breath. The two former friends stood at opposite ends of the courtyard, glaring at each other as they regained their stamina for another round.

"How long can they keep this up?" Flora asked, "They're just as strong, they could be deadlocked for a long time."

"This will go on as long as it has to," said Griffin, "it is the ways of witchcraft; when one witch betrays another, nothing else matters until the outrage is settled. I know it must seem barbaric to you fairies, our ways, but that's how it is. But young Mirta is more than a witch. I do believe she will prevail in the end."

"I hope so," said Flora.

"What about the others?" Bloom asked, "the zombie witches. Any luck removing the mind control spell?"

"Not as of yet," said Griffin, "it is proving to be particularly stubborn. But I am a resourceful woman who has yet to exhaust her resources. I will find a way to free my students. And as for Faragonda, she's just as resourceful. If anyone has a decent chance against Victoria, it is your headmistress."

Now it was Stella's turn to say, "I hope so."

Just then Bloom had that familiar feeling of something bad going down. But it was different this time, like what she was sensing was someone needing help, desperately.

"Girls…" she said.

"I feel it to," said Tecna, "As if someone nearby is in terrible danger."

"The first and second years," said Flora, "They're all inside."

"And The Trix are nowhere to be seen," said Layla.

Just then Musa gasped in shock, as if she to sensed the danger, but was far more sensitive to it, "oh no! Not her!"

"What is it?" Tecna asked, "Who's in trouble?"

"It's my friend from home," said Musa, "Galatea, The Trix are attacking her in the library!"

Without another word the six fairies took flight, flying as fast as they could to the Alfea Library. What they found, they would remember for a long time.

…Five Minutes Ago…

With full knowledge that they would never get inside Alfea unnoticed, The Trix decided to try something else. They already knew that several underground passages connected Alfea with Cloud Tower, but they suspected that these to had also recently been warded against outside intruders.

But then Vicky once again proved herself to be the loving big sister by showing Icy, Darcy and Stormy one particular tunnel that Vicky herself made during her years at Cloud Tower, a tunnel that led right into Alfea near the school library, where as best Vicky could determine, was where the next Construct piece lay.

With the majority of Alfea occupied with the zombie witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy faced no opposition as they exited the tunnel and walked right into the library.

"It is way too easy," said Darcy, "like blasting fish in a barrel."

"I know," said Stormy, "I'm so wound up, I need to relax. There's never a pathetic Alfea fairy to destroy when you really need one."

"We'll have plenty of fairies to destroy later, sisters," said Icy, "right now we've got a Construct piece to find. By now Vicky is doing her part, and it won't be long before that imp Lucy is out of the picture, so we need to find that piece fast."

"Can I at least burn a few of their books?" Stormy asked as they stood in the middle of the library.

"You can burn the whole school down," said Icy in a slightly irritated tone, "after we find what we're here to find."

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Darcy. She walked to the side of the bookcase that Stormy was currently going through, the foul weather witch tearing books from their shelves. Darcy then cast a small spell that shook the entire bookcase, causing the remaining contents to fall onto Stormy, starting with a heavy bookend that hit her on the head.

"What the hell was that for!?" exclaimed Stormy as she carefully felt the top of her head. She wasn't bleeding, just very sore from where the bookend hit her.

"Well it worked the last time we paid a visit to Alfea," said Darcy as she held out her Cthulhu ring as a scrying tool over the fallen contents of the bookcase, "Oh, it's not here."

"Well it's got to be somewhere," said Icy as she took off her Cthulhu earring and used that as a scrying tool, while Stormy did the same.

But then Icy sensed that they were being watched. She got Darcy's attention and sent her a hand signal that told them that they were being watched. Darcy nodded in acknowledgement, then cast a spell that forced their observer out of hiding. It was a fairy wearing bright yellow and with wings shaped like cleft notes.

"Well look what we have here," said Icy with vicious glee, "fresh meat."

"It's been too long since we've had our way with a first year," said Darcy as she smiled venomously, while Icy and Stormy laughed cruelly at the terrified Galatea.

"I'm not afraid of you!" said Galatea, though she was nearly paralyzed with horror at facing the three infamous Trix alone. She immediately regretted leaving the safety of her friends, even more so the fact that her musical nature gifted her with above-average hearing that allowed her to hear a disturbance coming from the library.

"You should be afraid, little girl," said Icy as she smiled darkly, "you should be very afraid. Now, what to do with you?"

Galatea then thought of a desperate gamble, "let me give you something to listen to while you think it over!" she cast a sonic pulse at Darcy, knocking her into another bookcase. She sent another pulse at Stormy just as the witch began charging up a dark lighting spell. Knocked off balance, Stormy's lighting discharged into several more bookcases, starting several fires.

Icy had to duck to avoid the out of control lighting, giving Galatea the chance to send a sub-sonic SOS to Musa, the only other fairy from the Harmonic Nebula at the school, then took flight and raced for the door.

"Not so fast!!" spat Icy as she shot a frostbite spell at Galatea, hitting her in the back and freezing her wings. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

********

Halfway to the library, Musa sensed that her friend was in agony, "We have to hurry!!"

"One of these days someone has to come up with a turbo boost spell," said Bloom.

"Turbo boost?" a confused Stella asked.

"Well it worked on 'Knight Rider,'" said Bloom.

At the same time that this was going on, Carmen was pulling her act together. The infirmary window her bed was facing gave her a view outside the school grounds, away from the excitement. As soon as she head that the fighting had started, she began to get dressed.

Adorned once again in her usual black shirt, jeans and jacket, Carmen slipped her black boots on and headed towards the door. Blocking her way were two of the nurses.

"I appreciate the care you've given me," said Carmen, "but my friends are in trouble. Now, you can either let me go to their aid, or I can force you out of my way. It's your choice."

The nurses realized that their patient was back to normal and was ready to do anything to go help Bloom and the others. With some reluctance they stood aside, allowing Carmen to pass through the doorway and back into the school proper. She cast a quick locating spell, determining that Bloom and the others were heading towards the library, so that's where Carmen headed as well.

********

"You two alright?" Icy asked.

"What?" Stormy asked.

"What did she say?" Darcy asked as the two of them got back up. Neither looked injured, just a little out of sorts.

"I said are you two alright?" Icy asked again.

"Why are you mumbling?" Darcy asked in a slightly louder tone.

"Speak up!" said Stormy.

"Oh for crying out loud," said an irate Icy, "Are you telling me that this pathetic first year," she pointed at the incapacitated Galatea, "that she damaged your ears!?"

"I can't hear you so well!" said Darcy, "I think that first year damaged my ears!"

"What do you mean about fish years?" Stormy asked.

"Never mind," said Icy angrily, "I'll finish her off myself."

"Finish off who?" Darcy asked, "hey, the ringing has stopped."

"Bringing what?" Stormy asked.

"She's still deaf," said Icy, then focused her anger on Galatea, "And it's all your fault!" With a snap of her fingers, (insert finger snapping sound), Icy shattered Galatea's frozen wings, just as Bloom and the others entered the library.

"Galatea!!" shouted a shocked Musa.

"Icy!!" shouted Bloom.

"That's right!" said Icy proudly, "I did that!"

"It'll be the last thing you do!!" shouted Carmen as she ran into the library.

"You!!" exclaimed Icy, her face contorted with rage and fear at the sight of Carmen.

"I killed you too quickly last time!" said Carmen, her voice and face twisted with rage, "This time I'm gonna make sure that nothing brings you back!!" she took flight and tackled Icy, forcing the both of them into a window, which they crashed out of onto the courtyard.

"Well that was rude," said Darcy, "I think we should go help her."

"Icy really wouldn't like having to be cloned again," said Stormy. The two of them took flight, but not before leaving something for The Winx to deal with, "Catch you losers later!" with both hands, Stormy bright forth a strong wind that fanned the flames of the fires her misfired lighting started. The isolated hot spots started to grow out of control.

"Hey!!" shouted Bloom as Darcy and Stormy flew out the window, "Get back here!! We're not done!!"

"We've got bigger things to worry about, Bloom!" said Tecna. The fires were on the verge of becoming a raging inferno.

"We've got to stop this before the whole school goes up!" said Layla.

"Wait!" said Musa, "Where's Galatea!" Without really thinking, she flew further into the library, only to find that her friend was trapped underneath a fallen bookcase, which Musa easily took care of with another sonic pulse.

"I'm here, Galatea," said Musa as she tried to get her friend onto her feet and began heading back towards the others, but by now the fire was so hot and the smoke was so thick that both fairies could barely breathe.

"Musa," coughed Galatea, "don't get yourself killed over me. Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" shouted Musa. "I won't leave anyone behind!" Just then Musa felt this huge surge of energy welling up inside her. Whatever it was, it felt like it was a good thing.

Bloom and the others tried to go after Musa, but the flames were to high. Bloom, having the power of the Dragonfire, was immune to regular fire mostly, but the others weren't. She had just finished casting fireproofing spells on Stella and the others, when they both sensed that something good had just happened. The orange and yellow light of the fire was dwarfed by a different light, a light that was also musical.

"Is that from Musa?" Flora asked.

"I think so," said Bloom.

"There's no doubt about it," said Tecna, "Musa has just earned her Enchantix."

They then saw Musa emerging from the fire carrying Galatea. As she set her friend down out of harms way, Musa then realized the change in her appearance, and was equally stunned by it as Bloom and the others.

Musa was now clad in a puffy magenta diamond skirt with a matching magenta tube top. The top had a yellow cloth hanging from the right shoulder and the skirt another yellow cloth hanging from the left hip. She had pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and thistle barefoot sandals on her feet. Her wings had increased in size, like a butterflies', light yellow, square in shape, with bejeweled speckles of purple. A thistle tiara rested on her. Her black pigtails had lengthened to the back of her knees.

"Wow!" said Bloom.

"Prodigious!" said Tecna.

"Absolutely fabulous!" said Stella.

"You can say that again," said both Layla and Flora.

Everyone then noticed that the library was still on fire. "I'm on it!" said Layla. She used her Fairy Dust to enhance her morphix so that a single sphere divided into multiple spheres, which then expanded into larger spheres and scattered throughout the burning library. Each sphere then burst, releasing quenching energy that extinguished all the fires in less than ten seconds.

"There's one disaster averted," said Layla.

"And here's another one deleted," said Tecna. With the assistance of Stella's Fairy Dust, Tecna cast a spell that restored every book and scroll in the library, while Flora used her magic to undo the fire damage to the wooden bookcases. It wasn't long before the library was the way it was, with the exception of the window that Carmen and Icy broke.

Musa then took care of the remaining casualty of Icy's cruelty. "Just hang in there a second, Galatea. You'll be flying again in no time." Having already seen her friends in action, it only took Musa a few seconds to call forth her own Fairy Dust. She used it to heal Galatea's wounds from her fight with The Trix and from the fire. In less than half a minute, Galatea was fully healed, and her wings had grown back.

"Musa," said Galatea in an awed tone as she hovered on her restored wings, "I don't know what to say."

"You just spoke volumes," said Musa.

Just then there was a loud explosion from outside. "Oh no!" said Bloom, "Carmen!!"

They rushed outside to the courtyard to find that Carmen was fighting all three Trix by herself, and apparently winning. The four witches were in the air above the courtyard; The Trix flying around Carmen, who was clearly outlined by some sort of dark aura that absorbed everything that Icy and her sisters threw at her.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked, "What's that around Carmen?"

"It's an ability that I honestly didn't know that young Carmen had," said Griffin, "If you were to look closer, Bloom, you'd notice a more startling change to Carmen's appearance."

Bloom cast a spell that enhanced her vision so that she saw the fight up close. The first thing she saw was The Trix looking very angry and frustrated at the lack of any effect their attacks had on Carmen. Said witch was glaring at her opponents with a mixture of contempt and amusement. It was as if her inner darkness was in control, but with a righteous purpose other than reckless evil.

"What did she do?" Flora asked.

"It was incredible," said Mirta eagerly, "She and Icy came bursting out of the library, and there was this gush of flames after them. Stormy and Darcy followed them, and all four flew up; Carmen must have made them chase her far away enough so no one else would get hurt.

"She then shouted this Old Tongue Spell, I didn't hear it well, but then her aura flared up, then Icy and the others started blasting her, but nothing they did worked, they haven't been able to touch her, it's incredible!!"

"It was incredible," said Elise, "And the spell she used, _'Uroi-bakuos-zaorin,' _it's one of the most powerful Old Tongue spells there is. I didn't know until today that Carmen was strong enough to use it."

"Young Carmen is just full of surprises," said Griffin, "that spell casts an absorbing field around the caster; any magic used against the caster is absorbed and eventually sent back at the attacker, or attackers in this case. All that The Trix are doing is contributing to their eventual destruction."

"Like I said," remarked Mirta in an eager tone, "incredible."

"I believe you," said an impressed Tecna.

"But what about you, Mirta?" Flora asked, "what happened with you and Lucy?"

"Oh, her," said Mirta in a slightly deflated tone, "I've got her trapped in an illusion. She thinks she's at the beach being waited on hand and foot by half-naked male supermodels."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," said Stella. She noticed that everyone was looking at her like she said something stupid, "What? If you're gonna be stuck in an illusion, at least it should be a fun one."

"I'll have to give her points on that one," said Musa.

Just then everyone at Alfea heard Carmen shout as loud as she could, _"Ion Gravirei!!" _casting a spell that caught The Trix in the force of 100 times normal gravity, or, only 100 times had this been any other day. This time, Carmen's spell had been bolstered by the energy absorbed from all the attacks of The Trix, so now her spell had the effect of 200 times normal gravity. Unable to resist the downward pull, the three dark witches plummeted to the ground.

"What the f#ck just happened?" a dazed and confused Icy asked. She and her sisters were very battered and each had at least two broken bones.

"Why is the ground shaking?" Darcy asked.

"It's called…shellshock," said Carmen in a tired voice as she landed next to the fallen witches. The exertion of her spells gave Carmen the look of someone who was in the final stage of running a marathon, but still had enough energy for that last sprint to the finish line.

"You three have had your way for the last time, you goat-sucking whores!" said Carmen as she began gathering the necessary energy for a finishing spell, "this time there won't be any coming back for any of you!"

Just then Vicky teleported in, her forehead cut and still bleeding a little, and looking very angry. "You and what army!?!" she shouted, before blasting Carmen into a nearby wall.

Fortunately Bloom was there to cast a spell that caught Carmen in a net of Dragonfire that didn't harm her.

But then Bloom had to dodge another blast of dark magic that Vicky threw. Bloom countered with several fireballs, each of which Vicky blocked.

"You're a lot of trouble, little dragon princess," said Vicky viciously, "I think I'll skin you alive."

"Guess again, Victoria!" exclaimed Griffin as she shot a very powerful beam of dark magic at Vicky, who countered with a beam of her own. The two beams met in the middle and strained to overpower each other

"We never did get a chance to talk, Griffin," said Vicky as the two dark magic users poured more effort into their attacks, "You look well for your age."

"And you've changed for the worst, my former student," said Griffin, "You could have been the greatest witch of your time, yet you chose a more despicable path! I cannot help but feel that I've failed you in some way, Victoria, and for that I am sorry."

"Save your pity, old woman!!" snapped Vicky, "I have transcended the slip of a girl who cowered before you that first day at school. I am now the master! I have taken Cloud Tower from you! I have made your precious students my slaves!" with her beam maintained by her right hand, Vicky cast a spell with her left that freed the zombie witches from their restraints and reviving those unconscious, then they all teleported back to Cloud Tower.

"I have brought back my fallen sisters!" Vicky then cast a spell that revived Icy, Darcy and Stormy, as well as healed all their wounds, "And I have just eliminated your rival for you."

"Faragonda?" Griffin asked in a surprised tone. This minute break in concentration was what Vicky had been waiting for to break the stalemate. With another push of energy, Vicky overwhelmed Griffin's beam and blasted her to the ground. Griffin had a shield spell already in place, but the force of Vicky's attack nearly broke through that. Either way, the true headmistress of Cloud Tower was almost exhausted.

"This must really be my lucky day," said Vicky as she gloated, "I was going to convince you to join with me, my former teacher, but i've changed my mind. I think that, after sending you to the afterlife, I'll pay a visit to old Saladin. Wont _she_ be happy to learn that the heads of the three schools of Magix all expired in the space of an hour."

"She who?" Griffin asked, "Is it that you're working for someone, Victoria?"

"Oops!" said Vicky in a slightly embarrassed tone, "nearly gave the game away. Won't happen again. Anyway, goodbye, Griffin, I will miss you, honestly."

But Vicky never got a chance to finish Griffin off, for Jake teleported in and slammed his palm into Vicky's side. Actually he barely touched her, but thanks to his experience as the last incarnation of The Phantom Renegade, Jake had the power to deliver incredible striking force with minimal contact. The incredible force of his attack sent Vicky slamming into the wall, and this time she hit the structure, causing part of the wall to collapse onto her.

"Are you injured, Headmistress Griffin?" Jake asked as she helped the elder witch up.

"I'll survive," said Griffin.

"What kept you, Jake?" Bloom asked.

"I was detained, Princess Bloom," said Jake, "My services were required at Red Fountain. Mr. Austin and I were occupied repairing the ships. Mr. Austin and Headmaster Saladin are currently attempting to discover who sabotaged the ships."

"Well I'm sure that Kurt will find out who did it," said Bloom.

"I think we're forgetting something, Bloom," said Stella.

"Or someone," said Musa.

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were standing near where Vicky had hit the wall and was buried under the rubble.

"Shouldn't we try to get her out?" Darcy asked.

Her sisters didn't need to answer, for Vicky came bursting out of the rubble. The elder Trix looked more angry than injured.

"Another of your Domino survivors, Bloom," said Vicky as she pointed an accusing finger at Jake, "I'll be sure to take my time with him."

"I do believe that you won't have much time for anything," said Jake. Just then several Red Fountain ships emerged from the overcast skies and aimed their weapons at The Trix.

"Another time," said Vicky, "Until then!" with that she and her sisters teleported out.

But then Vicky teleported back in next to Lucy, who was still trapped in her own private vacation. With one finger tapping her skull, Vicky shattered the illusion. Without a word, Vicky grabbed a very confused Lucy by the wrist and the both teleported out.

"Well, I'll say it," said Carmen, "This has been one f#ckd-up day."

"And how," said Musa.

Nobody was seriously hurt. Even so, the Alfea girls received a well earned comfort visit from the Red Fountain boys. Everyone's mood brightened as the clouds broke apart, especially Stella as the sun shone once again on Alfea.

It didn't take long for Bloom and The Winx to fill Helia and Riven on the events of that day.

"And we missed it all," said a disappointed sounding Riven as he held Musa's hand, "I should have been there for your big moment."

"You're here now," said Musa, who then gave Riven a kiss, "That's all that matters."

"That Vicky is one tough witch," said Helia, "she took a full-force strike from Jake and got back up without a scratch."

"She's definitely not the same witch as before," said Griffin.

"This Vicky is a conundrum," said Jake, "however, I shall do my best to discover how to defeat this foul witch, her and her ilk sisters."

"Well I could have taken her," said Carmen, "she surprised me, that's all. I'll get her next time."

It was then that Bloom noticed that someone was missing, "Oh no! Faragonda! Vicky…she said that she…"

"No!" said Griffin, "I refuse to believe that Faragonda has departed this life."

"We'll find her," said Tecna, "I believe that Vicky took Faragonda somewhere into the forest. There's only so much ground to cover. It's only a matter of time before we find her."

"And we've got plenty of eager Red Fountain boys to help," said Stella.

"Just hold on, Faragonda," said Bloom, "wherever you are, just hold on, we're coming."

**The end of chapter 14.**

_The dragon princess and her companions search for their sagely teacher, only to discover that they must journey farther than they had ever before. The dark souls confide in one another, doubting their course of actions._

**Next chapter: The Depths of Despair & The Heights of Hope**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	15. Chapter 15: The Depths of Despair &

Last time Zahidia ordered Vicky and The Trix to attack and destroy Alfea, and kill Bloom, all in order to obtain the next Construct piece. The traitor Lucy lead the enslaved zombie witches in a direct attack, which Bloom and the others disrupted before anyone got hurt, leaving Mirta the chance to deal with her former best friend.

But this was just a diversion that allowed Vicky to abduct Faragonda. The two magic users fought in the middle of the forest, resulting in Vicky delivering a curse onto the headmistress of Alfea. Faragonda repulsed the worst of the curse, but still had to face an unpleasant effect of it. But it wasn't a total, lost; Vicky left the battle with her own blood spilt on the field.

All the while this was happening, Icy, Darcy and Stormy snuck into Alfea to find the next Construct piece. To make a long summary short, Musa ended up saving the life of her friend from home, allowing her to earn her Enchantix. But the baddies escaped to fight another day. Way more than 'nuff said, on with the show already!

**Chapter 15: The Depths of Despair & The Heights of Hope**

It was two hours after Vicky, The Trix, the traitor Lucy and all the zombie witches abandoned their attack on Alfea, and two hours since Bloom and the others had been searching for their missing headmistress.

Tecna, Timmy and Elise had determined that Vicky had taken Faragonda somewhere in the forest, but that's as close as they could estimate without a proper search. So there Bloom and her friends were, combing the forest for any sign of Faragonda.

Bloom had nearly forgotten just how big the woods near Alfea was; it felt like she and her friends could search for days and find no trace of their headmistress.

But then fortune fell on Bloom and the others, for it was Elise who discovered what happened to Faragonda.

Bloom and the Winx were hovering above the treetops, along with Carmen, who was feeling much better, when Elise came up to them.

"I think I found her," said Elise in a grave tone, "but…"

"But what?" Bloom asked.

"I don't think you'll like what you'll see," said Elise. She showed Bloom and the others to a large clearing in the woods where signs of a recent battle between two magic users took place. At the far end of the clearing was a statue of some sort. But when Bloom and the others got closer, they soon realized that it was more than a statue of an elderly woman in a defensive position and a determined expression on her face.

"No," said a shocked Musa, "no, it can't be."

"It's Faragonda," said Flora.

"She's been petrified," said Tecna.

"But how?" Stella asked.

"Who do you think did it," Layla said in an accusing tone, not really asking the question.

"Vicky," said Bloom in a defiant tone, "she'll pay for this, I swear it!"

"You and me both," said Carmen in an equally defiant tone, "that witch has so got to die!"

"_I wouldn't be so eager to pledge to a death oath if I were you,"_ said Faragonda's disembodied voice.

"Ms. Faragonda!" exclaimed Flora, "is that you?"

"_Yes,"_ said Faragonda, _"if not in the flesh, then definitely in the spirit. Victoria placed a petrifaction curse on my body, but I disrupted the curse enough to allow me to preserve my mind and soul. Unfortunately this has left be in a rather hard position."_

"I'll say," remarked Musa, "next thing you know, you'll be attracting pigeons."

"_Then there's very little time to waste," _said Faragonda, _"in any case. While I was able to save the essence of myself from permanent harm, my body is still in danger. Unless the cruse is removed within the next seven days, I will remain trapped in stone forever."_

"What can we do?" Bloom asked, "Tell us what you need to remove the curse."

"_There's very little I can do in this position," _said Faragonda, _"I'm afraid that you, Bloom, you and your friends are my only hope, and it won't be easy."_

"It's never easy," said Stella, "but that hasn't stopped us before."

"_That's the spirit," _said Faragonda, "_now, to business. I'm afraid that the only sure way to remove the curse, without harming my body, is to reverse time in the general area."_

"What do you mean reverse time?" Musa asked.

"It's exactly what she meant," said Tecna as she scanned Faragonda's petrified body, "The curse that has afflicted her has made her into a living fossil. Undoing history within a meter or two of Faragonda will almost surely remove the curse. The only problems I can conceive of at this time, no pun intended, is how to control the reversal of time, as well as gathering the necessary components for a time-reversal spell, for a controlled change of time is one of the most difficult and dangerous aspects of magic."

"_Controlling the reversal spell will be of no concern," _said Faragonda, _"I will guide you in the actual spell work. But I must agree with you on the later problem, Tecna. This spell requires three items of incredible magical prowess. Two of which are located on worlds located at opposite ends of the Magical Dimension._

"_But the real challenge lies with the third item, the most important one. Flora, I believe you are familiar with it in reputation, for this item can be found right in your back yard."_

"The Tears of The Black Willow," said Flora, "of course!"

"Of course!" Tecna and Elise agreed at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"The Black Willow is a unique tree found only on Flora's homeworld of Lynphea," said Tecna, "it's sap, or tears, have the potential to change time, either speeding it up or slowing it down.

"The Tears of The Black Willow have been sought after to be used to help people with terminal diseases. They would be exposed to them and time would slow down for them until a cure could be found."

"With the right components and words," said Elise, "the Tears can be used to reverse time. This can definitely work."

"But there's more," said Bloom, "Isn't there?"

"_Unfortunately yes,"_ said Faragonda, _"I fear that the other two items, two rare stones to be used in the spell, they are on worlds so far from Magix, I fear that you will not obtain them in time."_

"Not on my watch, Ms. F.!" Stella said defiantly as she pulled out her cell phone, "I've got my cousins on speed dial now. _The Night Rider_ can take us anywhere in the Magical Dimension and be back in time for lunch."

"_I wish it were that simple, Stella," _said Faragonda.

"Well how far away can they be?" Elise asked as she pulled out her PDA, "you did say that we have a week. So what worlds are we talking about? I can compute their distance easily enough."

"_These worlds are special in many ways,"_ said Faragonda, _"you need to understand if you are to go to them. These worlds, and several others like them, are located within the boundaries of the Magical Dimension, yet are not truly part of it. Rather, they exist in our universe, and in others at the same time."_

"Parallel realities," said Bloom, "I think I read something about that once; worlds living in multiple universes."

"_Exactly,"_ said Faragonda.

"That's fascinating, I'm sure," said Elise, "but I need names if I'm to figure out where we are to go."

"_The first stone,"_ said Faragonda, _"azonite, is located on Guardia. The second stone, _travecite_, is located on The Endless Illusion."_

"Guardia and The Endless Illusion," said Elise as she made her computations.

"I've never heard of these worlds," said Layla.

"Me neither," said Musa. She and everyone else looked at Tecna.

"I've heard very little about those worlds," said Tecna as she began typing at her wrist computer, calling up a search engine on said worlds, "just bits and pieces, and not all of them are from reliable sources. But what I do know for true is that The Endless Illusion was once a prison colony several hundred years ago, while Guardia has unique gravitation anomalies."

"Typical," remarked Layla, "one world where we'll sure to have trouble flying, the other full of descendants of convicts."

"Just another adventure in The Magical Dimension," said Bloom.

"It may be for naught," said Elise as she called up a hologram of the galaxy. One star was marked yellow with a blue outline, "That's Earth around it's sun," she then highlighted a large area of stars with a pink outline, "That's the Magical Dimension. As you can see, it's pretty big."

She then marked a star near the middle in bright green, "That's Magix," she marked another star with dark green, "That's Lynphea," she then marked out two stars at opposite ends of the Magical Dimension, one star was bright orange, "That's Guardia," the other was dark blue, "and that's The Endless Illusion.

"We might just make it in time, if we were to push the engines of The Night Rider to their absolute limits, we would make it, barely. But then you would need to factor in the amount of time needed to locate the required amount of each stone, and who knows how long that will take. Then we need to reach The Black Willow on Lynphea, and that won't be a wall in the park either. Then we also need to factor in any time needed to deal with any trouble that comes along, and with our luck, it will. With all that imputed into the equation…well, we just won't have the time."

"Then we'll need two ships," said Bloom, "one will go to Guardia, the other to The Endless Illusion, and we'll all meet on Lynphea."

"But what other ship in the Magical Dimension is as fast as _The Night Rider_?" Flora asked.

"Doesn't Jake have his own ship?" Layla asked.

"He does," said Bloom, "but it's not really that fast, and it only has room for four or five passengers. If these worlds are really on the edge of the Magical Dimension, and exist in multiple universes at the same time, then we'll need as much help as we can bring along."

"A Red Fountain ship has plenty of room," suggested Stella.

"Out of the question," said Elise firmly, "those things may have advanced weaponry and defense systems, but their engines are worth absolutely dick in an extended spaceflight such as this. We'd break down in the middle of nowhere."

"Definitely not doing that," said Stella who, as well as most of the others, experienced firsthand the ordeal of being stranded in the depths of space.

"Riven has his own starship," said Musa, "I just remembered, he got it for graduation."

"What make and model?" Elise asked, clearly intrigued.

"I think he said it was a Equinox Special 8550," said Musa, "but I could be wrong. I haven't seen it yet, Riven said I'd be the first one to see it after the paint was done. He was going to bring it over this afternoon, but after what happened today…"

"Well tell him to get it here pronto," said Elise, "the Equinox Special 8550 has room for 20 easily, and it's engine, a Maximum Overdrive 2500, with a few adjustments it'll be as fast as _The Night Rider_, if not faster."

As it would happen, Stella was on the phone with The Night Rider, with Beauregard and Lucinda on speakerphone on the other end. And as luck would have it, Amanda came onto the bridge of the ship and heard Elise's statement.

"No f#ck$ng hotrod hunk of sh$t is as fast as my baby!!" exclaimed Amanda.

"We'll see you soon," said Stella hastily, "love you all, say hi to Ryoga for me." and she hung up, "They'll be here within the hour."

"This might just work," said Elise, "With two of the fastest ships in the Magical Dimension, each of them fully loaded with the best fuel that money can buy, and money is of no concern," she held up her own Deluxe Platinum credit card, "it's on me this time, we might just make it."

"I just talked with Riven," said Musa as she hung up her phone, "he'll bring the ship over right now. But…"

"But what?" Flora asked.

"He asked me to name the ship," said Musa, "I'm not really good at giving things names. I can think up lyrics for a new song at the drop of a hat, but to give something like a starship a name, a really good name, that's a tune of a different note."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Bloom, "but right now we've all got to make some phone calls." She then turned back to face the immobilized Faragonda, "We'll be back, Ms. Faragonda, I promise."

"We shouldn't be leaving her out in the open like this," said Flora, "Can't we take her back to Alfea?"

"_I wouldn't move my body in this condition,"_ said Faragonda, _"any attempt to relocate me would only make things worse."_

"In that case we'll make sure nothing happens to you," said Layla. She called forth a large glob of morphix and formed it into a large translucent sphere around Faragonda's petrified body. Flora, Musa and Bloom then set up several protective wards to discourage anyone from getting close.

"We'll be back with the cure," said Bloom, "I promise."

"_You already promised, Bloom," _said Faragonda, _"and I appreciate it even more. But you should get going. Don't worry about me, I'm not planning on going anywhere."_

********

Over at Cloud Tower, in Griffin's office, The Trix watched as Vicky attempted several healing spells on the cut that Faragonda inflicted. They had already heard of their sister's battle with the headmistress of Alfea, and were especially pleased with the results. But the sight of Vicky cut when she seemed nearly invincible before was a bit unnerving to the three younger witches.

Vicky then sighed with frustration as the cut on her forehead refused to go away. All that she had been able to do was stop the bleeding and heal the skin over, but a scar remained, one that wouldn't fade no matter what she tried.

"I don't get it," said Stormy, "that's not a serious cut, but it's not going away. Why isn't itgoing away?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Vicky. "something like this," she pointed at the scar on her forehead.

She then spoke to her sisters, "It's time you learned some of what I've been up to during my absence. I've already told you that I've had several enhancing enchantments placed on me, you've seen the outcome of some of them; superior physical strength and speed, invulnerability to projectiles and intense heat, just to name a few."

"I'll say," remarked Icy, "what else have you done to yourself?"

"I'd rather not talk about the rest of them right now," said Vicky, "it'll take too long. The point, my dear sisters, is that the law of equivalent exchange holds sway even over a witch of my caliber; 'to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' I've gained so much, but I've had to pay a terrible price.

"In return for all my new abilities, I've also received certain limits that must be obeyed if I am to survive. If I were to ignore those limits, I would risk seriously injuring myself, possibly crippling myself for life.

"In the excitement of the past few weeks; recovering the Construct pieces, reuniting with you, and everything else, I've been going nearly nonstop, catching barely a few hours rest here and there. This cut is a sign that I need to take a break; to relax and recharge my reserves."

"Try saying that when you're drunk," said Stormy. At this the four sisters laughed.

"Okay," said Darcy once everyone had stopped laughing, "you need some down time. How long a rest are we talking about?"

"No more than four days," said Vicky, "three if I get the chance to really chill out."

"Then that's that then," said Icy, "as your eldest younger sister, I'm ordering you to take a rest; no more mischief for the next three days."

"What if Zahidia calls?" Darcy asked, "won't she want to know why you're taking a vacation?"

"Zahidia already knows of my limitations," said Vicky, "as well as my occasional need for a sabbatical. I'll let her know that this is one of those needs."

Just then Toro came into the office, "I thought I sensed you ladies returning."

"And I wanted to surprise you," said Darcy as she embraced her dark martial artist, the two of them kissing lustfully.

"Oh get a room," muttered Stormy.

"That does it!" snapped Darcy, "Stormy, I'm finding you your own plaything. As soon as we take over Red Fountain, you are going to pick out a Specialist to enslave to your will."

"You want me to hook up with a schoolboy who's never even been with another girl?" Stormy asked, her voice full of disgust, "hell no! I like men with experience, someone who can keep up with me."

"So you do like boys!" said Icy, who then pointed an accusing finger at Darcy, "and you kept insisting that she swung the other way."

"You're the one who said that Stormy swung the other way," said Darcy, "not me!"

"You both said I swing the other way," said Stormy, "well read my lips: I'm straight as an arrow. And no, Icy, I don't like boys, I like men; older, real men."

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you to dominate," said Vicky.

"Not likely," said Stormy in a stubborn tone. But the truth was that there was someone out there in the cosmos that Stormy was attracted to, an older man she wanted to be with, but that ship has already left port and sunk.

"Well don't give up, little sister," said Vicky, "who knows what tomorrow will bring. I know what it'll bring for me tonight; a hot bath and lots of chocolate. But first I need to inform Zahidia of what happened at Alfea."

"Just what did happen at Alfea?" Toro asked.

While Vicky was on the phone with Zahidia giving her report, Darcy informed Toro of what happened; Lucy having the zombie witches attack Alfea directly, while The Trix snuck into the library underground, then Vicky fighting and defeating Faragonda, with Carmen forcing Icy out the window and subduing all three Trix by herself, then Vicky coming in to get them out of it.

"And the worst part," said Stormy, "that Musa, that damn Musa, she now has her full powers!"

"This keeps up," said Icy, "all the Winx will have their Enchantix, and then even Bloom will have her full powers! It's disgusting!"

"Well at least you got to destroy the library," said Toro, "that's something. Wish I had some success today."

"That's right," said Darcy, "did you find Morgan yet?"

"You'd think that you'd be the first I'd tell if I found Morgan," said Toro, "no, the little bitch remains a fugitive. I've searched the whole castle from top to bottom, and I was thorough. Yet I couldn't find her, it was like she did escape with Griffin and those other two."

"Trust a boy to mess up like this," said Stormy in a scornful tone.

"It's not my fault!" snapped Toro, "if she is still somewhere in Cloud Tower, then she's invisible, she can do that you know. I may be capable of many things, but I can't track someone who can't be seen."

"I don't blame you," said Darcy, while Stormy and Icy did blame him for his failure, even though they were very careful to keep their accusations to themselves.

It was then that Vicky put Zahidia on speakerphone so that Icy, Darcy and Stormy could relate their part in the days' events. Rather, Vicky linked her phone to Griffin's crystal ball so that everyone in the room could talk to Zahidia, but an anti-eavesdropping spell on the connection prevented Vicky and her sisters from seeing Zahidia in the crystal ball. But her voice was enough.

"We really didn't have much a chance to find the Construct piece," said Icy, "we kept getting interrupted."

"We'll find it next time!" said Stormy boldly.

"Yeah, but next time will be harder," said Darcy, "they'll surely be ready for us then."

"In that case," said Zahidia, "I suggest that you refrain from attacking Alfea for the present time, wait until their guard is lowered. Until then I have a more interesting plan for the Cloud Tower students. Vicky, be so kind as to fetch young Lucy, this assignment will keep her properly occupied."

Lucy came into the office a minute or so later, she already knew that terrible things happened to those who kept Zahidia waiting.

"I await your command, Lady Zahidia," said Lucy as she bowed out of habit, even though she knew that Zahidia couldn't see her.

"I have a task for you, Lucy," said Zahidia, "I wish to use the enslaved students of Cloud Tower as a new source of energy for the empire. You, Lucy, I command you to suck the life from the salves."

"You want to turn our fellow witches into living batteries?" Icy asked. She didn't know if she felt disgusted at the thought of such treatment inflicted on her kind, or to feel inspired by Zahidia's wickedness.

"Well they really aren't good for much else," said Lucy, "Consider it done, Lady Zahidia, I'll send them to Xaldo at once."

"I have a more challenging idea for you," said Zahidia, "the components for an energy draining device shall be sent to you, Lucy, and you shall assemble the device at Cloud Tower and hook your fellow witches into it. When every drop of magical and life energy has been drained, that energy will be sent to Xaldo."

"With all due respect, Lady Zahidia," Lucy asked, "wouldn't it be easier to do all this on Xaldo in the first place?"

"True, it would," remarked Zahidia, "but I want it to be difficult for you. I know what happened at Alfea today, and I must say that I am very disappointed at you for your lack of coordination. You had dozens of high-powered slaves at your command, but you allowed them to be subdued. Then you allowed yourself to be suckered in by your former friend, resulting in you being trapped in an illusion."

"It wasn't my fault!" exclaimed Lucy, "Mirta, she…"

"I know what that half-breed did to you," said Zahidia, her anger in her voice beginning to rise to the occasion, "and I know that you won't allow it to happen again, or else you will wish you had stayed in your own private vacation. Is that understood?"

"It is understood," Lucy said with fearful reluctance.

"Excellent," said Zahidia in a more cheerful tone, "now, I expect you to put forth your best effort in collecting the energy requirements for the empire. The components for the device will arrive at Cloud Tower momentarily, so I should be hearing of results within the next day or so, understand?"

"I understand, Lady Zahidia," said Lucy, "It shall be as you command. I live only to serve you."

"See that you do," said Zahidia in a tone that dismissed Lucy, whom left the office to get to work.

"What about us?" Darcy asked, "What do you want us to do, Lady Zahidia?"

"All in good time," said Zahidia, "but first things first. Vicky, I understand that you require a few days leave of absence from imperial duties. But before you begin your convalescence, tell me, is Faragonda dead?"

"As I said before," said Vicky, "she's been turned to stone, so yes, she's dead."

"Are you sure the old woman is no more?" Zahidia insisted, "I want to know what spell you used."

So Vicky told Zahidia the exact petrifaction curse involved, then admitted it wasn't complete when she cast it, "the old fool disrupted my chanting and aim, so…"

"So there is still a possibility that Faragonda survived," said Zahidia, "and if she does live, then her students will attempt to save her. Icy, Darcy, Stormy, you three are to prevent that. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely," said Icy, while Darcy and Stormy nod in agreement, even though they knew that Zahidia couldn't see them.

"And as soon as I've rested," said Vicky, "I'll finish off my old teacher, Griffin. And who knows, if there's enough time left in the day, I'll go to Red Fountain and destroy Saladin while I'm at it."

"I expect nothing less than that from you, Vicky," said Zahidia.

An hour later found Vicky making herself comfortable in what was her old room in the castle. Her former dorm looked both bigger and smaller than she remembered; smaller because she had experiences so much since then, and bigger because she had to suffer with two additional roommates at the time. But now that she had the room to herself, she was free to truly let lose.

But not before tying up a few lose ends first. Vicky had asked Icy and her sisters to keep an eye on Bloom and her companions through Griffin's crystal ball, and now that Vicky had her old room just the way she wanted it, Icy came in with news.

"They're leaving Magix," said Icy as she used a summoning spell to call the crystal ball into the room. It showed Bloom and several of her friends gathered at the Magix space port. They looked like they were packed and ready for a long journey into space.

"So they're really trying to find a cure for Faragonda," said Vicky, "just where are they going?"

"We managed to hear exactly where they're going," said Icy, "half of them are going to Guardia, the others to The Endless Illusion."

At this Vicky burst out laughing.

"What?" a slightly confused Icy asked, "did I say something funny?"

"Only that you've just told me," said Vicky as she calmed down from her giggles, "that Bloom and her pathetic friends have already doomed Faragonda. Those two worlds they're going to, they are places I've already visited."

"Shut up!" Icy said eagerly, "and you've already left presents there as well?"

"Oh I've left more than presents," said Vicky, "I'm confident that Bloom and her friends will be properly occupied long enough to ensure that any hope to save their headmistress is properly crushed."

"But what if they aren't occupied enough?" Icy asked, "I'm just wondering what Darcy, Stormy and myself should do if that's the case."

"Then it'll be up to the three of you to truly insure that the travelers do indeed fail," said Vicky, "there's very little that I can do for the next three days or so, so keep an eye on Bloom and her friends. If they do manage to return to Magix in time to save Faragonda, then…well, I'm sure you'll know what to do then."

"You can count on us, big sister," said Icy, "If they do get back in time, they'll have to deal with us." With that she left the room, and Vicky to her well needed rest.

Icy found Stormy, Darcy and Toro in the dinning room, were Toro was doing pushups, with Darcy sitting on his back and Stormy keeping track of the number of reps. Right now Toro was up to 289 and wasn't breathing hard at all, let alone sweating.

"Vicky's resting now," said Icy, "so we're to make sure that Bloom and her loser friends fail in their little rescue plan."

"So we're just going to sit here and wait for them to come back?" Stormy asked, "that sucks!"

"Why don't you try reading a book?" Toro suggested, "you might just like it."

"I read plenty, for your information," said Stormy, "I'll read more if I want to."

"Of course you will," said Darcy in a sarcastic tone.

"Screw you both!" snapped Stormy, "just don't do it in front of me."

"Might as well," said Toro as he stopped his exercising so Darcy could get off his back, "There's not much else to do around here until our enemies return from their little fieldtrip."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Darcy. But before the two dark lovers could get involved in anything graphic, Lucy came storming into the room.

"You!" the traitor witch said as she pointed at Icy, then at Stormy and Darcy, "and you two, you're going to assist me put the energy draining device together."

"Are you asking or telling us to help you?" Darcy asked in an accusing tone.

"I'm telling you to help me," said Lucy, "and you will."

"Really," said Icy as she crossed her arms, "and just why should we help you in what's clearly your job?"

"Because Lady Zahidia did give me this task to perform," said Lucy, "and I can't do it myself, not quick enough to satisfy Lady Zahidia. And when she finds out that I failed to complete the task in time, Lady Zahidia will punish me. But then I will tell her that you three refused to assist me in my task, and then she will punish you three for being selfish."

"That a load to pig vomit!" said Stormy, "Zahidia wouldn't punish us for that, would she?"

"After what we've seen," said Icy, "better not to take any chances. Okay, Lucy, we'll help you, this time."

"That's right you will," said Lucy as she walked out of the room.

"I'm starting to dislike her again," said Stormy.

"Me to," said Darcy. She then looked at Toro in an apologizing tone, "sorry, babe, but we'll have to play later."

"It'll seem like forever without you," said Toro.

"I know it will," said Darcy.

"Well I've got something that'll keep Toro occupied until we're done," said Icy. She called forth the crystal ball again, "You can keep an eye on Bloom and her friends. Let us know when they're coming back to Magix."

"You got to be kidding me," said Toro, "You expect me to watch them for who knows how long?"

"That's right," said Icy, "I want you to watch them, that's all."

Lucy then stuck her head back into the room, "Any time, ladies. The sooner we get started, the sooner we avoid being skinned alive." She then left again.

"It's official," said Darcy, "we're going to have to get rid of her someday."

"I've already got a few ideas to make it look like an accident," said Stormy.

"Same here," said Icy, "but let's take care of this little chore first. Then we'll figure out how to deal with Lucy. You are so right, Darcy; Lucy has to go."

********

Our heroes used the time packing and getting to the Magix spaceport to decide who would go to which planet:

Bloom, Flora and Layla, along with Helia, Tatewaki, Kurt, Mace and Elise would board _The Night Rider _and go to Guardia, while Stella, Tecna, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Carmen, Payton and Kegan would use Riven's new ship to get to The Endless Illusion. Bloom had already convinced Jake and the other survivors to stay behind and help defend Alfea and Red Fountain should Vicky and The Trix decide to attack again. It wasn't easy talking them into staying, but Bloom had done it.

According to Elise's calculations, once she modified the engine on Riven's ship, (which would take les than ten minutes) the two ships would be able to reach their destinations in about 18 hours, with less than a day of further hyperspace flight required to reach Lynphea. Both groups agreed to search their respective target worlds for three days to find their stones, then meet up on Lynphea, where they would have another two days to gather the required amount of Black Willow Tears. Lynphea was less than four hours from Magix, so they would have plenty of time to spare.

When they reached the spaceport, Stella's cousins and Ryoga were already there with _The Night Rider_. Yet the real event of the hour was the sight of Riven standing next to his ship.

Where The Night Rider was originally built for endurance and durability, Riven's ship was designed purely for speed and power. It was streamline and elegant, with four sets of wings each supporting a thruster mount. It supported eight retractable weapons arrays than blended in with the hull. Yet the most impressive part was the paint job; blue the same shade as Musa's eyes, with yellow and orange lines on the wings and a red flame pattern on the fuselage.

"Now this is what I call a ship," said Stella as she admired Riven's new vessel, "I know Brandon would approve." Indeed, it was Brandon who once called _The Night Rider _'a piece of junk.'

"Just whose side are you on, cousin?!" Amanda asked in an accusing tone, "remember, this whole thing was your idea."

"You don't have to remind me," grumbled Stella, "and yes, I owe you, big time."

"You owe us more than big time, little cousin," said Lucinda, "but who's counting?"

"I am," muttered Beauregard.

"Well I'm glad you like her, Stella," said Riven as he ran his hand along the hull of his ship, "this baby has it all; passenger room for twenty, each bunk equip with a bed and computer terminal, a fully stocked kitchen, three bathrooms, each with it's own shower."

"That's a relief," said Kurt.

"Says you," said Amanda, "You're coming with us."

"I am?" Kurt asked in a slightly frightened tone as he compared the two ships.

"I'm afraid so, Kurt," said Bloom.

"Look on the bright side," said Payton in a reassuring tone, "at least you have me to play cards with."

"It also has the best weapons," said Riven as he continued to show off his graduation present, "forward and reverse laser turrets, missile and torpedo tubes, scanner jamming arrays, tractor beams, and once Elise and Tecna are done with it, the fastest engine in the cosmos."

"I beg to differ," said Beauregard, "The Night Rider has the fastest engine, ain't that right, Amanda?"

"F#ck yeah!" said Amanda as she brandished a wrench, "I'll bet my baby can beat your hunk of scrap any day of the week."

"Is that a real bet?" Riven asked, "then we'll see who can make the fast flight time from each world to Lynphea, and then back to Magix. Fastest time wins…um…"

"How about the loser pays for the winner's fuel and maintenance costs for one full year," said Lucinda, "how do you like them apples?"

"I'm more of an orange person," said Riven, "but you've got yourself a bet." With that he shook hands with Beauregard, Lucinda and Amanda.

"Good," said Beauregard, "now, as soon as everyone has their gear stowed away and is on board, we can start this little race."

"We can't leave yet," said Lucinda as she looked around, "Ryoga's gotten himself lost again."

"Oh for f#cks sake!" exclaimed Amanda, "can't leave that mother-f#ckr alone for five minutes. I told that bastard to go pick up a package from the spaceport mail office, and he gets lost again. That nimrod couldn't find his own ass with both hands and a roadmap."

"My ears are burning," said Ryoga in an annoyed tone as he appeared behind Amanda, carrying a large package that Bloom guessed was a spare part for The Night Rider.

"Oh, Ryoga," said Amanda in a sheepish tone, "I guess you heard what I said."

"No apologies are necessary," said Ryoga, "I know you really didn't mean it. But next time you could try thinking about what you're about to say before you actually say it." With that he shoved the package at Amanda.

"Good to have you with us, Ryoga," said Bloom.

"Indeed," said Tatewaki, "Methinks that this venture shall require thy special talents."

"Good to be here," said Ryoga, "I've been itching for a real adventure. Getting lost all over Earth was alright, in a manner of speaking, but with you guys, it's something else."

"Yes," said Stella, "We are special."

"So," said Carmen in an impatient tone, "can we go already? Faragonda isn't going to cure herself any time soon."

"She's right," said Elise, "We have less than seven days to obtain the two stones and acquire the Tears of the Black Willow. Every second counts."

"We can't leave just yet," said Riven, "my ship still doesn't have a name."

"Isn't that your job?" Layla asked, "Why are you giving Musa this responsibility?"

"It's alright, Layla," said Musa, "I've really thought about this," she then looked at Riven, then to the ship for a few seconds, then back to Riven, "How does 'Sapphire Blaze' sound?" she asked.

"Any name you choose is great," said Riven, "but that name is perfect."

"Then let it be official," said Carmen as she conjured forth a bottle of champagne, "I christen thee, _The_ _Sapphire Blaze_!" she then broke the bottle on the hull of the ship. "Can we go now?"

"I still could care less how advanced and flashy your boat is," said Amanda, "no ship in the 'verse is better than _The Night Rider_," she patted her beloved starship, "ain't that right, precious?"

A loud groaning sound emanated from the inside of _The Night Rider_, like one part was settling next to another. But to Bloom and the others, it sounded like the ship was talking with Amanda.

"Should I be worried about that?" Kurt asked.

"I hope not," said Bloom.

As everyone brought their luggage onto their respective ships, Helia, who was helping Ryoga make a last-minute repair on the hull of The Night Rider, saw Flora standing near the landing stairs of the ship.

"Don't worry, Flora," said Helia, "everything's going to be alright. We'll get the stones and get the Tears in time to save Faragonda."

"I know we will," said Flora as she held onto Helia's hand, "But that's not what I'm worried about. We're going to my home planet."

"I know," said Helia, "so what's the problem?"

"I already called my mother and father to let them know that we were coming," said Flora, "and they were especially interested to know that you're coming as well. Helia, they're going to meet us when we reach Lynphea. My mother and father, along with all of my sisters, they especially want to meet you."

"What?" a surprised Helia asked. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to say anything else, for it was time for everyone to get onboard their respective ships.

With everything checked out with both ships, Kurt and Mace insisted that the cousins and Ryoga triple checked everything to be safe, _The Night Rider _and _Sapphire Blaze _lifted off and flew into space.

"Okay then," said Bloom over the intercom of _The Night Rider _and the radio to the _Sapphire Blaze_, "Good luck, everyone."

"We'll see you in a few days, Bloom," said Stella over on the _Sapphire Blaze_.

With that both ships entered hyperspace in opposite directions.

**The end of chapter 15.**

_The dragon princess and her companions reach a world full of wonders. As they search for the precious stone they need, they encounter many unique individuals, as well as a race of people with extraordinary abilities. Yet these people had to surrender their abilities in the name of peace. A difficult choice will have to be made in order for the dragon princess to help her new friends survive the coming darkness._

**Next Chapter: Concerning Elde Raids**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	16. Chapter 16: Concerning Elde Raids

Last time Bloom and the others shockingly discovered that Faragonda had been turned to stone by Vicky. But their headmistress was still alive, in a manner of speaking. Though her mind and soul was safe, Faragonda was in danger of remaining petrified forever, unless Bloom and the others performed a spell that would reverse time in the area around Faragonda. Three items were needed for the spell; two rare stones located on worlds on opposite ends of the Magical Dimension, and The Tears of The Black Willow, a unique tree found only of Flora's homeworld of Lynphea. It was decided that our heroes would split into two groups, each to recover one of the two stones, then meet on Lynphea in time to get all three items back to Magix. Just before leaving, Musa named the ship that she and her group would use, which happened to be Riven's, _Sapphire Blaze._

At the same time, Icy and The Trix learned that Vicky had underwent several dangerous magical enhancements that gave her the incredible and dark abilities she's shown. The Trix also found out that their big sister also has one serious limitation that forces her to take a long rest. As Vicky settled down for her vacation, The Trix were literary drafted into helping the traitor witch Lucy in a special project from Zahidia, a task involving the enslaved students of Cloud Tower in a fate worse than death.

(just a reminder; Bloom, Flora and Layla, Helia, Tatewaki, Kurt, Mace and Elise are in this chapter. It should be noted that this chapter contains elements and characters from the hit anime Elemental Gelade, which I'm using without permission, so please don't sue me.) 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 16: Concerning Elde Raids**

From orbit, Guardia appeared similar to any number of Earth-like worlds that Bloom and her friends had encountered. Yet even from such a high altitude, Bloom could sense that this world was different from anything she and the others had encountered before. It wasn't just the gravitation anomalies that Tecna talked about, which caused large chunks of rocks on the planet to levitate to heights of up to and including a mile, forming literal islands in the air. But what really set Bloom's senses on edge was the fact that she was about to visit a world that existed in more than one universe.

As _The Night Rider_ entered the atmosphere, Elise informed everyone that she had picked up satellite transmissions and recent space travel activity. Apparently, Guardia had entered a Space Age within the past few years, and has also made contact with nearby space-fairing worlds.

"That'll make our job a bit easier," said Kurt, "if this world has had contact with extraterrestrials, then we'll be able to appeal directly to local authorities for assistance, for we'll never be able to find enough azonite in time without help."

Bloom was reluctant to agree, but she had to give this one to Kurt. This was a new world to Bloom and her friends, a world full of unknown dangers. If they were to have any chance of locating the azonite in the time allotted to them, then they would need to ask for assistance.

The first setback our heroes encountered was when they discovered through the multiple layers of radio traffic, was that Guardia had no unified world government, but rather multiple nations, most of them democracies and republics. There was no open hostilities at the time, but some of these nations sounded like they didn't like one another.

But then Elise found out that the primary space port for Guardia was located in neutral territory in order to prevent any international disputes, a positive by any other name. Even better, the spaceport was located right next to an international peace keeping/special forces organization, known as Arc Aile.

"If there's anyone on Guardia who can help us without going through miles of time-consuming red tape," said Elise, "it's Arc Aile." With that Beauregard piloted the ship to the space port, were our heroes exited and headed for the large, white complex that was Arc Aile.

It turned out that the administration of Arc Aile, whose members wear white and red uniforms mostly, with the occasional blue and gold here and there, were more than happy to provide assistance to Bloom and her friends. Apparently, with Guardia now a space fairing world, Arc Aile had taken upon the responsibility of handling interstellar affairs, a sure step in the right direction towards a unified world as Elise would put it.

But then Bloom and the others ran into another problem. Demons had been sighted on Guardia all over the planet and had been attacking small farms and villages without mercy, slaughtering anyone who got in their way. With the many nations arguing with each other and themselves on how to deal with the situation, Arc Aile had taken the initiative and sent help to battle the demons. So far every encounter between demonic invaders and Arc Aile operatives had been successfully won, but there wasn't enough operatives to protect the whole planet, leaving the organization severely shorthanded at their headquarters.

However, being that our heroes' visit was a rare and extraordinary event, new people from the stars being in this category, the administrators of Arc Aile promised to 'lend' a handful of operatives to assist Bloom and the others, and that their new guides would be here within the hour.

As they sat waiting in the Arc Aile lobby for their guides, Bloom and her friends learned a bit more about this strange yet wondrous world they've come to:

Guardia is home to a second intelligent species other than humans; Elde Raids. These creatures, appearing at first glance to be normal human women, maybe a bit more beautiful and alluring than normal, have the power to become living weapons when they form a contractual bond and link together, or 'React' as the official term is, with a chosen human partner or 'Pleasure'.

No one truly remembers when the first Elde Raids appeared on Guardia or how they came to be. It is known that they originated from a place called Elde Garden, a city built on one of the many floating islands that populate Guarida's lower atmosphere.

In the past, Elde Raids had been used as weapons of war, in terrible wars that threatened to destroy the world, that is, if the wars hadn't been stopped in time before things got way out of hand. A positive result of these wars was the creation of Arc Aile, whose founding mission was to protect the rights and freedom of Elde Raids, and to ensure that such terrible wars never happen again.

For the most part, Arc Aile was a success; finding and defending lone Elde Raids until they could be brought to sanctuaries across the world, Arc Aile Headquarters being among the largest. Arc Aile also sought after and brought to justice many wicked men and women who continued to abuse Elde Raids for their power. Again, for the most part, Arc Aile was successful in stopping these poachers.

But where there was good, evil had also taken root. There were Elde Raids who harbored great resentment for the ways their ancestors were treated during the wars. They saw all humans as evil and wished to punish them for past crimes. Many of these radical Elde Raids formed a terrorist syndicate, Chaos Choir, with the goal of subjugating the humans of Guardia, thereby reversing the roles of humans and Elde Raids, with human Pleasures being slaves to Elde Raids.

The strife between Arc Aile and Chaos Choir reached its height five years ago when the two forces clashed at Elde Garden, which Chaos Choir had taken over as their base. This battle threatened to erupt into an all out war across the planet that would have devastated humans and Elde Raids across the world, had it not been for the efforts of a handful of brave souls. Among these brave souls were several outstanding, yet underappreciated, Arc Aile operatives, some righteous Elde Raids and their respective Pleasures.

It was one of these righteous Elde Raids, and her Pleasure, who truly saved their world from total destruction. This particular Elde Raid was, or rather is, the strongest of her kind; Reverie Metherlence, or Ren to her friends, otherwise known as the Shichiko-hoju (The Shinning Jewel), and her Pleasure, Kou Van Garret (a former apprentice air pirate), who convinced both sides to end the fighting and seek a permanent peace.

But it was how Ren and Kou did it, that's what really brought peace to Guardia. During their travels as Elde Raid and Pleasure, Ren and Kou had slowly but surely developed feelings for each other. But they were hesitant to act on these feelings and form a closer relationship, partly due to the fact that they were both teenagers at the time and had no prior experience with love, and also because Ren had harbored an innate dislike of humans and had to really put a lot of effort into trusting Kou.

Eventually they fell in love with each other, but it wasn't until their darkest hour that Kou and Ren actually confessed their love out loud. Chaos Choir had sought out Ren for her power, for only the strongest of Elde Raids had the power to create more Elde Raids and artificial Elde Raids called Sting Raids, all to further their hatred of humans. Being the strongest Elde Raid alive, Ren was an irresistible prize that the leaders of Chaos Choir coveted and eventually seized.

Kou and his companions fought their way into Elde Garden and battled the leaders of Chaos Choir, while Kou fought with his heart and soul to free Ren from the control of Chaos Choir, which he did by saying out loud that he loved her. She broke free, saying that she loved him as well. But the leaders of Chaos Choir wouldn't let go of their prize that easily. They forced Ren into Reacting with them, for Elde Raids can React with each other.

Just when Ren would have been forced to destroy her one true love, Kou used a power that was thought to be long forgotten, a power that was believed that Elde Raids could only use. Elde Raids React with their Pleasures and perform special attacks through mentally speaking a complex poem or song, each song is unique to the Elde Raid.

Kou spoke out loud a song that shattered the contractual bonds of all Elde Raids in the world, thereby depriving them of their power, while at the same time purging the hate and rage from the hearts of the leaders of Chaos Choir.

A peace treaty between Arc Aile and Chaos Choir was later formed; the two organizations promised to work together to ensure that such hatred between humans and Elde Raids would never happen again.

Though their power was lost, for at the time being for nobody knew the full effects of the song Kou used, most Elde Raids who had contracts remained with their human Pleasures, while Kou and Ren stayed together and had been so since.

"I've seen some pretty incredible things since I fist discovered my powers," said Bloom as she and the others waited in the lobby of Arc Aile HQ, "but this world and its people really take the cake."

"I'm with you on that," said Layla, while Flora and the others nodded in agreement.

It was then that their guides arrived in the form of three individuals; two women and a man, all three wearing the white and blue military-style uniforms of Arc Aile. The first woman was short, about 5' even with short dark orange hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her mid twenties. From what Bloom could sense, this woman had a short temper and was easily angered, but also possessed great courage and dedication to whatever task was at hand. But Bloom also sensed a slight taint of greed and ambition. She moved with the appearance of someone well versed in martial arts.

The man was also in his mid twenties, but considerably much taller, like Helia and the boys. This man had blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. Bloom sensed great logic and compassion from this man, as well as the impression that he was used to having his talents used for the sake of others, more often than not for selfish needs. Bloom saw from the way he walked that he was well adapt in sword fighting.

The other woman's appearance was a great contrast from the first. Tall like the man, with dark tanned skin, long spiky black hair and red eyes like rubies. This woman, Bloom sensed, emanated with eagerness for excitement and battle, but also had great loyalty for her friends. Then Bloom sensed something else from the woman, an incredible power that was repressed but still there, waiting for the time to awaken.

Bloom immediately guessed that this woman was an Elde Raid. Her guess was made correct when she saw the pair of red gems on the back of the woman's hands. Each Elde Raid is born with a special gem on some part of their body, sometimes they have two or more. These gems, Elemental Gelade's, are symbols of an Elde Raids' power.

The three Arc Aile operatives reached Bloom and the others. The shorter woman held out her hand for Bloom to shake, "Captain Cisqua Ramirez, at your service," she said with a smile, "but you can call me Cisqua, everyone does."

"Bloom of Domino," said Bloom as also smiled and shook Cisqua's hand, "but I'm just Bloom to my friends.

Introductions were made. The man's name was Senior Lieutenant Rowen Long, or just Rowen, while the Elde Raid was Kullweet Envatilia, or just Kuea.

"I'm really glad to meet you all," said Rowen, "you're the first extraterrestrials we've had to work with."

Bloom had to remember that on this world that was just taking its first steps into the universe, Bloom and her friends were the aliens.

"Meeting new people is part of what we do best," said Flora, "that and helping people."

"That's also our job," said Rowen, "that's what being part of Arc Aile is all about now; helping people, all the people of Guardia."

"And any visitors from the stars," said Kuea, "especially if they're interesting. There's something about you three," she indicated Bloom, Flora and Layla, "I can't put my finger on it, but you're different, in a good way I mean, no offense."

"None taken," said Layla, "we are different."

"Girls like us are highly gifted," said Flora, "not unlike Elde Raids, but very different as well."

"How'd you know I'm an Elde Raid?" Kuea asked.

"Your Elemental Gelade's are showing," said Cisqua in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh," said Kuea in a somewhat sheepish tone as she looked at the backs of her hands, "you're right, silly me."

There were a few more moments of conversation as they got to know each other as Bloom and her friends gave a bit more about themselves, while they in turn learned more about Cisqua, Rowen and Kuea.

Cisqua joined Arc Aile at an early age with the desire to help Elde Raids that was so intense that when she was given the choice to form a contract bond with an Elde Raids (the Pleasure can be a boy or a girl), she choose not to, thinking that it would be a crime to the Elde Raid to give up that kind of freedom, even though the less bloodthirsty Elde Raids believed that bonding with humans afforded them greater freedom.

Instead, Cisqua dedicated herself to becoming stronger by herself. Despite her short stature, which has been the cause of much humor among he peers, Cisqua possesses incredible physical prowess in terms of stamina and dexterity. She can easily bench-press 250lbs and is highly versed in unarmed hand to hand combat. But Cisqua's true passion is firearms; machineguns, semiautomatic pistols and grenade launchers are her pride and joy, sometimes border-lining on obsession.

Yet underneath this lay another passion that eclipsed all others; greed and ambition. Cisqua loved money and loved spending it. She also loved having authority in her job at Arc Aile and worked extremely hard towards being promoted. She hoped to one day be the top field operative, and with it all the benefits and privileges of rank

Rowen couldn't be any more different. Where Cisqua was hotheaded and ambitions, Rowen was patient and content. He was a man who enjoyed life for the sake of living it. He grew accustomed to Cisqua's eccentricities when they were partnered together, eventually the two of them balanced each other out.

Rowen's best skill in the field was his swordsmanship; he preferred fighting with a blade in each hand, not caring at all for firearms. Rowen is a hard worker who enjoyed the efforts and results of such hard work. He is highly talented in many fields ranging from mechanics to first aid to office work, and so on. This often led to Rowen being exploited by his peers in order to make ends meet, for in the past, being on Arc Aile's payroll didn't always compensated for all the expenses encountered in the field.

Yet despite all this, Rowen carried on with the knowledge that he cared for his friends and companions, and deep down they cared for him as well. It should also be noted that Rowen was voted one of the best cooks that Arc Aile had ever seen, something of which Bloom and her friends would soon learn first hand soon enough.

Rowen was Kuea's Pleasure before the contracts were broken at the end of the Arc Aile/ Chaos Choir conflict. Since then they have remained partners. Like Cisqua, Kuea is also versed in the martial arts, but is a much more ferocious fighter.

Often lighthearted and playful, Kuea is always ready for adventure, except when on an empty stomach. Elde Raids have one disadvantage; when they run out of energy, they can't React again until that energy is replenished, and each Elde Raid reenergizes a little differently from each other. Kuea for example, regains her power through eating, a lot. Her metabolism is at such a high level that she can satisfy her often voracious appetite and still keep her supermodel-perfect figure.

"So you three are fairies," said Cisqua, indicating Bloom, Flora and Layla, "and you're a witch," she pointed at Elise, "and there's more of you out there," she indicated the stars above.

"More than you can imagine," said Bloom.

"Like I said," said Flora, "we enjoy helping people and solving problems."

"My people," said Elsie, "witches, we've a horrible reputation for being villains. You should know that not all witches are evil. For the most part we're decent people who like to cause a little mischief here and there, but it's part of our way of life to leave no permanent harm, nothing that can't eventually be fixed."

"But there are some witches who are the worst of villains," said Layla, "we've met three of them first hand…make that four." She and the others gave a summarized explanation of what they were here on Guardia for.

"So you really think this stone, this azonite, it can help your teacher?" Rowen asked.

"It has to," said Bloom, "And we've not much time to find it."

"Well consider your teacher as good as cured," said Cisqua confidently, "'cause we're on the job!"

"Great," said Bloom, "our ship can help us find some azonite and get us there very fast."

"I don't think so, Bloom," said Helia as he hung up his cell phone, "I just talked with Amanda; _The Night Rider _isn't going anywhere for the next day or so."

"What's wrong with it now?" Flora asked.

"I really didn't get much of it," said Helia, "Amanda sounded really riled up." Even from inside Arc Aile, Bloom and her friends could hear on the wind another tapestry of obscenities that Amanda was weaving as she fought to keep the ship from falling apart. "What I do know is that it's serious enough that if we tried to take off now…well…ka-boom."

"I knew we should have taken another ship!" said Kurt, "now we're stuck on the other side of the Magical Dimension with no way home!"

"Worry not," said Tatewaki, "me thinketh that Ms. Amanda, along with Sir Ryoga and the twins can doth repair the good ship _Night Rider _in good time."

"Your friend uses some weird words," Kuea whispered to Layla, unaware that the Elde Raid was criticizing Layla's one true love.

"He sure does talk funny," said Layla as she looked at Tatewaki with admiring eyes, "but I wouldn't have him any other way."

"If we can't use _The Night Rider_," said Mace, "then we'll need another means of getting to the azonite, wherever it is."

"Not far apparently," said Elise "I've made a long-range geological survey before we landed. There's a small deposit of azonite approximately 80 kilometers due east of Arc Aile."

"I know just the airship that can get us there and back in time for your deadline," said Cisqua, "I just have to pull a few strings, if you know what I mean."

Bloom had a suspicion that she did know what Cisqua meant, for even in the most strict of military organizations, one would expect at least some corruption in terms of black market, behind the scenes money changing and other unsavory activities that are best kept private. In Cisqua's case what she did, though it would never show up on any official report, was threaten to expose some embarrassing secrets involving a few of her superior officers.

Within half an hour our heroes were onboard a large propeller powered warship that was twice the size and dimension of the famous Spruce Goose. Wings over 200 feet long, each with five large engines, a bright metal fuselage and armed to the teeth with large caliber machineguns, rocket launchers and launch bay equipped with a dozen single-seat fighters. Said fighter plains resembled P-47 Thunderbolts and were armed with 6, 50-cal machineguns and capable of carrying rockets or bombs. Unfortunately the ship wasn't carrying any fighters at the time, but that was an added bonus, or rather, a subtractive bonus, since the ship wouldn't be carrying that much more weight.

The warship was airborne within five minutes of everyone getting on board and on the way towards the coordinates provided by Elise.

"You sure we need all of this?" said Flora. She, Helia, Bloom, Kurt, Cisqua and Rowen were in the large cockpit of the ship, large enough to accommodate a flight crew of twelve and still have room for several observers. Flora pointed to one control panel that had an analog display of the ships weaponry.

"In times like these you can never have enough firepower," said Cisqua, "with all the demons invading our world, you'll need all the firepower you can get and more." Cisqua, who was now wearing a white and orange travel poncho with a matching hat, was currently going over her personal armaments which included a high-powered machinegun equivalent in stopping power to an AK-47, two 50-cal pistols and a grenade launcher, as well as a pair of short-range rocket launchers.

"What about these demons," said Bloom, "how did that start?"

"The first began appearing on Guardia about three and a half months ago," said Rowen, "they just stepped onto our world from whatever hellish dimension they came from and began killing anyone they saw. Nearly 60,000 civilians were killed in the first three days before any military response could be mustered. And when that finally happened, that led to another slaughter. The militaries of the world aren't equipped to handle such vicious creatures, leading to another 30,000 needless deaths."

"Arc Aile eventually took over responsibility," said Cisqua, "and since then there have been very few civilian deaths. Good thing those bastards aren't bullet proof. But the efforts of providing world-wide protection has seriously strained Arc Aile's resources. This ship, while still in good working order, isn't exactly the best of our arsenal."

"What she means," said Kuea as she came onto the bridge while munching on a large piece of a roast that Rowen had cooked for the journey, "is that we got stuck with an outdated piece of scrap."

"It's the best the guys in avionics could get us at such short notice," said Cisqua.

"Whatever combs your hair," said Kuea as she finished her roast, then began popping a bunch of grapes down.

"Well I think this is a good ship," said Kurt after finishing off a bowl of vegetable casserole that Rowen had packed, "much better than _The Night Rider_, in more ways than one." With that he took out his revolver and began cleaning it.

"How much better?" Cisqua asked as she admired Kurt's revolver.

"Well this ship has guns," said Kurt, "lots of big guns that leave nice big holes in whatever they're pointed at."

"Yes," said Cisqua, "nice big holes."

"Nice big holes," Kurt said again, "that's just one example. Another is that this ship, what's it name by the way?"

"We really don't have official names for our ships," said Rowen, "This one's registry number is J-87E-27N-082."

"Well let's call her _'Jen'_," said Kurt, "_Jen_ here is a well maintained girl, and is in outstanding condition for a ship of her age and experience. As for _The Night Rider_, well, her history of falling apart speaks for itself."

"Don't let Amanda hear you," said Helia as he and Flora shared a salad that had a really good dressing that Rowen made, "she might just make you regret it."

"Let her hear me," said Kurt, "I'll take any well-maintained military vessel over that rust bucket of a starship any day of the week."

Unknown to Kurt, Amanda did hear him insult The Night Rider, or rather, sensed it.

"You okay, Amanda?" Lucinda asked as she saw Amanda stop in the middle of her work, a distant look on the mechanic's face.

"I just had this sudden urge to beat the living daylights out of Kurt," said Amanda grimly.

Back onboard the _Jen_, Bloom and the others were trying to come up with an explanation as to why the demons were attacking Guardia. Elise, who had been inspecting the ship's power plant, had the theory that, having already heard descriptions of the various demons already slain, a dark magic user had already visited Guardia and had triggered a self-sustaining demon summoning spell.

"Such a magical feat is among one of the highest levels of advanced dark magic," said Elise, "requiring incredible stamina and strength of mind. Even more so since it's obvious that the demons are entering this world in different parts of Guardia. Whoever is responsible is powerful enough to set up a dozen self-sustaining summoning spells. I don't know whether to admire this dark soul or abhor him, or her."

"Who do you think is behind it?" Flora asked.

"Who do you think?" Bloom asked in an accusing tone.

"If you're putting the blame on Vicky…" said Layla.

"I am," finished Bloom, "this is exactly something Vicky and The Trix would do."

"Well I'm pretty sure that Icy, Darcy and Stormy aren't involved in this," said Elise, "They may be pure evil, but they lack the physical stamina for creating twelve summoning spells such as these."

"So what can we do?" Cisqua asked, "if the demons are being summoned to Guardia, how can we stop them?"

"I already have," said Elsie, "or I will once we're back on the ground. I have a cancellation spell already in mind and I can cast it in fifteen minutes. I just need to be somewhere high, like on a mountain or so."

"Well the azonite deposit you found is right on a mountain that has a flat area large enough for us to land on," said Rowen, "Weill that suffice?"

Elise didn't get to answer, for just then an alarm went off over at the radar terminal. The operator saw first ten, then twenty, then forty incoming boogies. Before anyone knew it, the whole radar screen around the ship was full of blips.

"Speak of the devils," said Cisqua in a serious but eager tone as she locked a full magazine into her machinegun, "we've got company."

"Those things have attacked bigger Arc Aile warships," said Rowen, "and destroyed them. We're too slow to outrun them, so we'll have to fight."

All throughout the ship, its crew were getting ready for a fight to the death, for to lose would mean being at the mercy of some of the most merciless creatures in all of existence. The large-caliber machineguns and rocket launchers were loaded and ready to destroy anything that got in their sights, while the bridge crew got ready to take the ship to a lower altitude in the event that the fuselage was breached and to avoid explosive decompression.

Bloom and the others stood at the windows of the bridge, horrified at the hundreds of winged nightmares approaching the ship.

Bloom headed for the door, when Kurt stopped her, "just where do you think you're going at a time like this?"

"I was just going to see what I could do to help," said Bloom.

"You were going to go outside," said Elise, "all three of you." Sure enough, Flora and Layla were trying to leave the bridge and head for the nearest exit hatch. Fortunately Helia was there to deter them.

"And here I thought you three had at least half a brain," said Elise in a reprimanding tone, "You can't honestly believe you can go out there when any minute the air around the ship will be full of lead and rockets. If you try to fight in your fairy forms, you'll just be in the way, or worse."

Bloom, Flora and Layla were reluctant to agree with Elise, but the righteous witch had a point. It was true that their fairy magic would be most helpful in any fight against any host of demons, but in this situation their presence in the fight would only endanger them; the chance of being hit by friendly fire was too great to risk.

"So just what do you expect us to do?" Layla asked in an annoyed tone, "just sit and wait?"

"Just sit and wait," said Cisqua, "and hope that none of the monsters get inside, 'cause if they do," she cocked the bolt on her gun, "then they'll have to deal with me first."

"And us to," said Rowen as he unsheathed his swords.

"And me," said Kuea as she stretched for the coming fight, "though I'd be happier if I could still React, then we'd show those things a thing or two."

It was then that the ship's machine guns and rockets erupted into life, shooting down any demon that got in range. But there were only so many guns and rockets launchers, leaving a handful of blind spots that the demons eagerly exploited. Several managed to get through the defensive fire, latched onto the fuselage and began ripping into the ship, while several more went after the engines.

On the bridge, another alarm went off above the roar of the guns and rockets, signaling that the fuselage had been breached and demons were inside the ship.

"Here we go!" shouted Cisqua as she kicked the bridge door open to find three demons just outside. She let lose a barrage of bullets at the creatures, turning them into Swiss Cheese in ten seconds. Fortunately the ship was below 5,000ft so there was no danger of a stray bullet causing explosive decompression in the ship. In Cisqua's case, there were a lot of stray bullets.

"Come on!" she said, "There may be more!" With that she charged into the ship's corridors. Rowen and Kuea followed her.

"Not much room on this bird for sword fighting," said Kurt as he checked to see that his gun was fully loaded, just to be sure, "and not much room to maneuver if you have wings." He spun the cylinder for luck, "Princess Bloom, I suggest that you and your friends stay here where it's safer. The windows here are several inches thick, so I doubt any demons can get through."

"We'll be fine," said Bloom, while Flora, Layla, Helia and Mace nodded in agreement, while Elise just stood there thinking.

"Just don't get yourself killed," said Mace, "I hate to explain to Carmen, Jake and the others that you died when you could have lived."

"I have no intention whatsoever of dieing in battle," said Kurt as he gave a reassuring smile, "like my hero, Vash the Stampede, I wish to live a full life full of love and peace." He gave Bloom and the others the peace sign and left.

Five seconds later Tatewaki ran onto the bridge, "We art surrounded by hell-spawn most foul!" he then saw Layla, "oh sweet ebony angel of my hart, are thou in any duress?"

"I'm fine," said Layla, "a little scared, but who wouldn't be at a time like this?"

Just then the whole ship shuddered violently, like they had hit a bad patch of turbulence. But Bloom suspected that it was something else, and she was right.

One of the pilots said that the demons had destroyed four of the ship's engines, while three more were severely damaged. With only three fully functional engines, the ship was forced into an emergency landing. Yet luck was with our heroes, for the mountain that the azonite was located was in sight, and the ship was lined up for a landing on the flat area that Rowen spoke about. But all this was assuming that they made it to the makeshift landing strip in one piece.

Fortunately the pilots were very good at their job, managing to get the ship on the ground without crashing. Yet that still left the problem of the hundreds of demons still attacking the ship. And to make matters worse, the demons had damaged the power cables that led to the majority of the ship's weapons, so now our heroes didn't even have the protection of machineguns and rockets.

"Now can we go out and help?" Layla asked Elise.

"Does it look like I'm trying to stop you?" Elise asked in an annoyed tone, annoyed that Layla interrupted her train of thought.

Flora, Bloom and Layla made their way to a dorsal exit hatch so they could go outside. As luck had it, Rowen, Cisqua and Kuea were there as well.

"Just what are you going to do?" Rowen asked as he stabbed a demon that was trying to sneak up on him.

"They're doing something amazing," said Helia as he charged up his wire gloves, while Tatewaki unsheathed his sword. It was clear that this fight would also take place on the ground as well as above the ship.

"Well count is in as well," said Cisqua as she popped a fresh magazine into her gun. Throughout the ship the gunners and technicians were also loading up with assault weapons and RPG's.

"Then let's do it already!" said Layla. She flung open the hatch, causing a demon to fall into the ship, which Tatewaki promptly stabbed.

"After you, fair ladies," said Tatewaki, ever the gentleman in the presence of his one true love.

With that Bloom and Flora shouted "Magic Winx!" while Layla used a new transformation phrase, "Winx Enchantix!"

All Cisqua, Rowen and Kuea could say at the sight of the three transformed fairies was a collective 'Whoa!'

Bloom, Flora and Layla took to the air and began destroying any airborne demon that got close enough. They knew that the ship's defenses had already killed many of the monsters, but the number of enemy slain by machineguns and rockets were negated as hundreds more choked the skies and began descending on the crippled airship.

Three demons faced Bloom, each more uglier than the last. Bloom easily incinerated two of them, then burned the head off of the third.

Flora threw spells that trapped several demons in constricting thorny vines, while disabling others with suffocating pollen and flower petals.

Layla kept alternating between trapping demons in spheres of crushing morphix, while impaling other demons on spears of morphix.

Many of the demons had landed and were attacking the ship from the ground. Helia, Tatewaki and Mace were holding their own, while Kurt took out his share of demons from a proper firing position, coordinating several of the ship's crew to provide counter-fire against any demons who tried to flank them.

Tatewaki would stab several demons in the torso, his magically forged blade extinguishing the life-force of the foul creatures. Then he would jump onto a diving demon and slice its head off, before leaping to the next one.

Helia would ensnare and vivisect his opponents with his wire gloves, while Kurt would shoot out any demons that tried to get behind him.

Yet the ones doing the most damage on the ground were Rowen, Kuea and Cisqua, and Cisqua was slaying more demons than her teammates. Having run out of fresh magazines for her machinegun, she used the but of her weapon as a club to smash the heads of two daemons, before drawing a pair of semi-automatic pistols and began blasting with those. And when those ran out of ammunition, she let lose with a pair of concealed, six-barreled rocket launchers. And when those were empty she threw off her hat and poncho and began kicking demon ass, old school style.

But then a demon got behind Flora and hit her on the head, knocking her to the ground. Helia ran to her in time to fend off several demons who had dove in for the kill. Flora regained her senses in time to ensnare with thorny vines a pair of demons that were trying to get behind Helia.

Bloom dove down to help make sure that Flora and Helia got back to the others where it was safer. But then she noticed that more demons were coming. It seemed that like she and her friends would be overwhelmed before the enemy ran out of meat for the grinder.

Just then Bloom heard the roar of a single engine zoom above. She looked up to see a red fighter plane that resembled a P-51 Mustang but was a bit bigger to allow for eight machineguns in the wings, five air-to-air/air-to-ground rockets under each wing, and a 1,000lb incendiary bomb under the fuselage.

The fighter flew past the hoards of airborne demons, turned around and flew straight at them, opening up with it's 8, 50-cal armor piercing machineguns and launching a pair of air-to-air rockets. The bullets eviscerated scores of demons, while the rockets airburst inside a large cluster of the fiends, destroying dozens more.

"Who is flying that thing?" an amazed Helia asked as the fighter turned around for another pass, killing at least another hundred demons before turning around again.

"I'll tell you who's flying that plane," said Cisqua as she, Rowen and Kuea had a look of ecstatic recognition on their faces, "a pair of real heroes."

"Oh, and we are not?" Tatewaki asked.

"Or are we just chopped liver?" Kurt asked.

"A little of column A and a little of column B," said Kuea, she then gave the two boys a look like she was imagining them to be a plate of chopped liver, "and right now the two of you are looking like you belong in column B."

"You can eat when Kou and Ren are done with the demons," Rowen said in a reassuring tone.

"Kou and Ren?" Bloom asked, "That's who's flying that fighter? Kou Van Garret and Reverie Metherlence?"

"That's Kou and Ren Van Garret," said Cisqua in a correcting tone, "didn't you hear it when you came to Arc Aile? Kou and Ren got married a year back."

By now over half the demon swarm had been destroyed by the red fighter. The plane made one more pass, firing the last of its rockets, then accelerated and flew up, then began diving down at the center of the remaining demons, who had clustered together and started flying up to meet the diving fighter. Said fighter then released the bomb and pulled out of the dive. The bomb dropped into the massed demons and detonated, incinerating half of them instantly and severely burning most of the rest with fatal wounds.

Those that weren't instantly killed and were still able to fly had lost their battle lust and began retreating. The Arc Aile agents on the ground shot after them and took out a few more before the fiends flew out of range.

The red fighter then landed at the opposite end of the makeshift runway and taxied over to the disabled airship. Two people exited the fighter, a man and a woman both in their early twenties.

The man wore a red, sleeveless jacket over a yellow shirt and brown pants and boots. He also wore off-white fingerless gloves. Attached to his belt was a grappling hook attached to a long length of cord that had the same strength as steel. He was tall and had spiky dark blond hair and gray eyes.

The woman was a bit shorter than her companion with long bluish silver hair and green eyes. She wore a blue flight jacket over a green blouse and blue pants and boots. Around her forehead was a blue and white ribbon of sorts.

As they got closer, Bloom sensed an incredible power locked inside the woman, a power nearly equal to the Dragonfire. There was no doubt that this woman was an Elde Raid.

"As usual," said Cisqua to the newcomers in a disapproving tone, "you waited until the last second to help. I thought I taught better than that, Kou."

"We got here as fast as we could, Cisqua," said the man, Kou.

"Things were a bit out of our hands," said the woman, Ren, "we heard that you were in the area and that there were also demons. We would have been here sooner but we had a head wind the whole way."

"Well I'm just glad that you're here," said Rowen.

It was then that Ren noticed Bloom, Flora and Layla, who were still in their fairy forms, "oh, you must be the aliens that everyone's talking about on the radio."

"We're not aliens," said Flora, "we're fairies." As if to prove it, she and the others hovered for a few seconds.

"I'd like to see an Elde Raid do that," said Layla. From what she and the others had learned at Arc Aile, no Elde Raid in living memory had the power of flight.

"How did you know I was an Elde Raid?" Ren asked as her hand went up to the ribbon around her forehead. She untied it and revealed a large green gem, her Elemental Gelade

Now that she was closer, Bloom could tell that Ren was indeed incredibly powerful, much stronger than Kuea by at least a factor of 2. Bloom thought that if the bonding contracts between Elde Raids and their Pleasures could be reestablished, then Ren and her Pleasure, Kou, would truly be a force to be reckoned with.

"So you're the famous Kou and Ren," said Kurt, "the saviors of Guardia."

"Oh we're not that famous," said Kou in a modest, slightly embarrassed tone.

"And it really wasn't that big a deal," said Ren, "saving the world that is."

"Not a big deal?" Helia asked, "you stopped a bloodthirsty terrorist organization, just by singing."

"If only Musa had been here to hear it," remarked Flora.

"Seriously," said Kou, "it wasn't that big a deal. We did what we did out of love, right, Mrs. Van Garret?"

"You are correct, Mr. Van Garret," said Ren. The two held hands and then kissed.

"That still doesn't explain how you found us so quickly," said Rowen.

"I told you," said Kou, "we heard on the radio that you were taking the aliens out this way, we figured we could help."

"The demons are growing in number much faster then before," said Ren, "if something isn't done, I fear that they'll completely overwhelm the world."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Elise as she walked about the field, "Yes, yes this is perfect. This is exactly where I need to be. Bloom, you and the others should start looking for the azonite. I'll cast the cancellation spell so that no more demons can be summoned. Then I'll see what I can do about fixing the ship."

Finding the azonite was relatively easy. Elise loaned her scanner to Helia, who then found a large deposit of the stone a few hundred yards further up the mountain. Part of the rock was protruding from the soil, so digging it up wasn't difficult either. The real problem came with moving it.

They had unearthed a large chunk of blue ore that weighed nearly 800lbs. But then came the trouble; all attempts to levitate the rock with magic failed. Apparently one of the properties of azonite was that it resisted most magic used on it. Fortunately Bloom and the others didn't need all 800lbs of it; Faragonda specified that they would need at the most 20lbs.

Then came the problem of breaking off the required amount without completely shattering the rest, for according to the data that Elise had already called up, azonite is nearly as fragile as obsidian.

"If only Ryoga hath traveled with us," said Tatewaki, "with his _Bakusai Tenketsu _it would be quite easy to extract the required amount."

_**Bakusai Tenketsu: **_**Breaking Point**

"I'll be right back," said Bloom. Learning how to teleport was one of her earlier challenges as a fairy that Bloom had soon overcome, and since she knew where she and the others had left _The Night Rider_, Bloom felt that she wouldn't have any trouble finding her way back to the mountain.

Before Kurt, Mace or anyone else could do anything, Bloom teleported back to the spaceport where The Night Rider was parked. Beauregard, Lucinda and Ryoga were standing to one side, while Amanda was still fighting with the inner workings of the ship.

"How's it going?" Bloom asked.

"Pretty good actually," said Lucinda, "this is really a good day for Amanda, she's only used five of the seven dirty words in this battle with the ship, so she should have The Night Rider all ready to go when you get back."

"Wait a second," said Beauregard. He, Lucinda and Ryoga then noticed that it was Bloom who spoke, "when did you get back?"

"I'm only here for a second," said Bloom. She then grabbed hold of Ryoga's arm, "I need to borrow you for a while, won't take a second." With that she began to teleport back to the mountain.

"Now wait just…" said Ryoga, but it was too late to stop Bloom. In less than a blink of an eye they were on the mountain in front of the downed airship.

"…a damn minute!!" exclaimed Ryoga as they materialized.

"There's no time to wait," said Bloom. She dragged Ryoga up to the chunk of azonite were everyone was waiting.

"I was going to go fetch him," said Flora.

"I thought I would do it," said Layla.

"Sorry to beat you guys," said Bloom, "but I was first."

Bloom explained the situation to Ryoga. Now that he understood the reason for his 'abduction' he eagerly broke off a 20lb piece of azonite that Mace accepted and placed in a padded backpack for safekeeping.

Bloom and the others made their way back to the ship, where repairs were already nearing completion.

"All thanks to the wonders of my Sonic Screwdriver," said Elise as she twirled said tool between her fingers.

"Did you take care of the summoning spells?" Bloom asked.

"They're all gone," said Elise triumphantly, "It was easy once I found their proverbial lynchpin, all sell-sustaining spells have a trigger that ends them. I couldn't do anything about the demons that are already on Guardia, but no more will be coming."

"That's fine with me," said Cisqua, "we at Arc Aile can handle the rest."

"How soon can we get this bird back into the air?" Helia asked.

"Another ten minutes," said Elise as she used her magic to estimate the amount of time needed to finish the repairs, "possibly eight or less, then it's wheels-up time."

"I can help get it ready in four," said Kou as he hurried to join the repair crew. From what Bloom had heard, Kou was a highly adapt mechanic, a talent he acquired from his earlier years living with an air-pirate crew.

"Can't we just teleport back to _The Night Rider_?" Flora asked, "It's not that difficult to bring another with you when you teleport, so why can we bring the stone with us?"

"The same reason why we couldn't cut it with magic," said Layla, "according to what Elise found about it, azonite can't be teleported with magic. So we'll just have to schlep it along the hard way."

"We'll go with you back to Arc Aile," said Ren, "I'm sure Kou would wish to see your ship. I know I do."

"You're not missing anything," said Kurt, "trust me on this, you're better off not seeing _The Night Rider_."

"You are so gonna get your ass kicked when we get back to the ship," said Ryoga, "Amanda is gonna tear into you like a monkey on a cupcake."

"No she won't," said Kurt.

"In a fish's eye she won't," muttered Ryoga.

True to Kou's word, he had helped get the engines repaired in four minutes. Our heroes boarded the warship and were ready to take off, when Helia noticed that Ryoga was missing, again. They found him nearly two miles away on the other side of the mountain, he apparently distracted by an interesting cloud formation and had wandered off. With the wayward martial artist safely aboard, as well as Kou's fighter loaded into a now empty alcove in the fighter bay, the airship took off and headed back to Arc Aile.

"Your teacher must be really something for you to go to all this trouble," remarked Cisqua once they were in the air. She, Layla, Tatewaki, Flora, Helia, Rowen and Cisqua were in the ship's armory where the last of the small arms ammo was being handed out. They didn't expect a fight on the way back to Arc Aile, but nobody was taking any chances.

"You better believe it," said Layla, "and we'd do the same for any of our friends."

"Wouldn't you?" Flora asked, "surely there's someone you'd do anything to do to help."

"I'd give my life for Arc Aile," said Cisqua, "assuming that my next of kin got properly compensated. Money is sacred to my family."

"You don't have to remind me," muttered Rowen, while Kuea, who was gnawing on a chicken leg, nodded in agreement.

"I think Flora means someone in particular," said Helia.

"Oh, that," said Cisqua, "well, I'd gladly help my friends, Rowen and Kuea especially, as well as Kou and Ren. But there was one person who I would have done anything for, anything. But he died when the first demons attacked."

"I'm so sorry," said Flora.

"It's okay," said Cisqua as she slapped a fresh magazine into her machinegun, "my friend and I were never close. It was more like mutual respect and honor."

"Oh," said Layla, "a superior officer."

"Something like that," said Cisqua as she cocked the bolt on her gun.

Elsewhere on the ship, Bloom was speaking to Ren while they watched Kou help make a few minor repairs on the ship's guns. Bloom had already told Ren a summarized version of what brought them here, and had just talked about what happened to Sky.

"It must be horrible," said Ren, "being separated from the one you love."

"It is," said Bloom, "but I've got my friends with me to help carry on. I know that Sky and I will be together again. I haven't given up, and I know that he hasn't given up on me."

"I understand what you're going through," said Ren, "when Chaos Choir used me to further their hateful plans, I had nearly given up on ever seeing Kou again. But I still had hope; I knew within my heart, that Kou would do everything he could to save me."

"Just how did the two of you end up together in the first place?"

"It's kind of a long story," said Ren, "and a funny one as well. I didn't really like Kou when we first met; I didn't like any humans at all back then, when I believed that all humans were selfish and only wanted me for my abilities as an Elde Raid.

"But as I got to know Kou, I learned that not all humans are greedy pigs. He showed me that there are some people who always try to do the right thing, to help others and such. I found myself linking this immature air-pirate, and in the end fell in love with him.

Bloom watch Ren and Kou smile at each other from across the room. She felt a bit jealous that these two lovers turned married couple weren't separated by the vastness of space. But she also felt happy that Kou and Ren wound up together despite incredible odds.

It was then that Kurt walked up to Bloom, "Elise want's to talk with us, all of us."

Five minutes later on the observation deck of the airship found Bloom and the others, as well as Kou, Ren, Cisqua, Rowen and Kuea as they waited for Elise to begin.

"I've been postulating an idea," said Elise, "and I've come to the conclusion that it is possible to restore the abilities of an Elde Raid."

"You did what!?" exclaimed Kuea eagerly, "you can give us our powers back?! How!?!"

"I'm getting to that," said Elise, "so just cool your jets. Anyway, I believe that the answer to restoring an Elde Raid's power lies in the Elemental Gelade of an Elde Raid."

At this Ren's hands went to the green gem in her forehead, while Kuea brushed her fingers over the two red gems on the backs of her hands.

"An Elemental Gelade is more than a symbol of an Elde Raid's power," said Elise, "I believe that it is a direct link to the heart and spirit of an Elde Raid, from where she get's her power. With the right tool, which I have here," she twirled her Sonic Screwdriver between her fingers, "and the right spell augmenting it, I can reactivate an Elde Raids' power. It would then be a simple manner for an Elde Raid to reestablish a contract with her Pleasure, or any new Pleasure for that matter."

Just then the pilot announced over the intercom that they were nearing Arc Aile and would be landing in the next ten minutes. Three seconds later the alarms went off, and the pilot shouted over the intercom that they have incoming demons, thousands of them this time. Bloom and the others rushed to any nearby window to see the skies choking with demons.

"I thought thou said that thou has prevented the fell creatures from coming into this world!" exclaimed Tatewaki.

"I did!" said Elise, "I disabled all the summoning spells. This shouldn't be happening. Unless…oh damn it all to hell! I forgot to account for any demon that was already on Guardia."

"There must be ten thousand of those things coming at us," said Cisqua, "but why us? Why are they all coming for this ship?"

"I can think of two reasons," said Elise, "Either they're coming for me, the one who has sealed them off from their demonic homes and brethren, or…"

"Or what?" Layla asked.

"Or they sense three very powerful fairies on board," said Elise gravely, "and seek to destroy you for what you are."

"This is probably the only time that I'll ever wish I had been a simple gardener," said Flora.

The airship had already begun it's descent towards Arc Aile when the demons attacked. The pilot had radioed for help, and Arc Aile responded by sending up several squadrons of fighter planes that shot and blasted hundreds of demons out of the air, but this barely made a dent in the numbers of fell creatures converging on the airship, which had just ran out of ammunition for it's defenses.

The airship was less than a hundred feet from the runway when several demons ripped away first one, then two, then five of its engines. The fell creatures had also damaged the airship's landing gear so the ship had to make a crash landing that ripped out the bottom deck as it skidded to a halt at the far end of the runway.

Nobody was hurt, but they knew that help would be a while coming. "Those things will eat us alive before reinforcements can get to us," said Cisqua.

"Then we need to buy them some time," said Bloom as she, Flora and Layla finished transforming.

"I'm already on it," said Elise as she pulled out a device that looked like a hologram projector that can cast its images in a full 360 degrees.

"Bloom, Flora, Layla," said Elise, "I need you to combine your magic and focus it onto my device. Trust me on this."

They did trust her, so the three fairies cast their magic onto the device, which then projected an energy field that surrounded the crippled airship. The energy field was as hard as Layla's morphix, destructive against the demons as Bloom's Dragonfire, and was self-replenishing as one of Flora's growth spells. The demons threw themselves at the barrier, and were destroyed as soon as they made contact

"It's working!" said Elise, "We have a fully functioning force-force field!"

"Try saying that when you're drunk," teased Mace.

"Wait a second," said Cisqua, "you did this without knowing it would work?"

"It worked in every test I did," said Elsie, "this just happened to be the first time I used my device in battle. But it works."

"Maybe," said Cisqua, "but for how long?"

"Not much longer," said Rowen as he looked outside. At least a hundred demons had gathered together, and through their own brand of dark magic, merged to become a gargantuan demon that was at least 80ft tall, had six arms that ended in claws and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. This oversized demon slammed into the force-field time and again. The barrier held and severely injured the demon, but more and more of it's lesser brethren merged with the larger one, healing its injuries and increasing it's strength.

"That shield won't hold much longer," said Rowen, "then we're really in trouble."

Bloom wasn't about to argue. She knew that when the gargantuan demon broke through, she and the others would be crushed inside the ship. If they tried to get outside, they'd be overwhelmed by the lesser demons within minutes before any help from Arc Aile could reach them.

But then Bloom had an idea, a desperate idea but a good one. "Elise, can you recharge Ren and Kuea's Elde Raid powers?"

"Huh?" Elise asked, "Well, of course I can, but now isn't the time."

"Of course this is the time!" said Kuea, "if Rowen and I can React again, then we'd really show those bastards a thing or two!" At this Rowen nodded in agreement.

"And if I can React with Kou," said Ren, "then our chances of survival would definitely increase."

"They would increase several factors," said Elsie, "but my theory is just that. I need time to make the necessary calculations and magical calibrations, or it won't work. At the worst nothing would happen, then we'd still be in trouble."

"But if it does work," said Kou, "it's worth trying."

"It is," said Bloom, "Elise, try."

"Better try soon," said Mace. Outside, the force-field was beginning to crack under the unrelenting onslaught of the gargantuan demon.

"Alright," said Elise as she began making adjustments to her Sonic Screwdriver, "I'll try. But I'll only get one chance to get it right, I doubt there'll be time to make any further adjustments after this. So, who's gonna be the lucky girl to get her powers back?"

Kuea and Ren looked at each other. Kuea spoke first, "you do it, Ren, you're the strongest of us."

"I always thought you would be the one to volunteer first for something like this," said Rowen.

"I guess living like a human for these past few years have mellowed me out a bit," said Kuea.

"Well you'll be back to your old self after I'm done with Ren," said Elise as she finished adjusting her Sonic Screwdriver. She then bade Ren to sit down and hold still, "this should take About ten seconds." Elise pointed her Sonic Screwdriver at Ren's Elemental Gelade and activated the tool.

Ten seconds later she finished. After an intense fifteen seconds of waiting the gem began to glow brightly. "It's working!" said Ren happily, "I can feel it! Kou, take my hands!"

Kou didn't say anything as he grasped hands with Ren, his expression, mixed with happiness for his wife, eagerness for the battle to come and joy at being a Pleasure again, spoke volumes.

Bloom watched as Kou and Ren clasp hands and they closed their eyes. Immediately there was a strong gust of wind that emanated from the pair. Ren's body began glowing bluish green and became like energy. She attached herself to Kou's right arm and began changing shape, becoming like a large, slender and slightly angular sword the same shade of blue and green as the energy that Ren had become. A long ribbon identical to the one Ren wore wound itself around the end point of the sword that jutted out beyond Kou's elbow. In the middle of the oversized hilt was a large green gem the exact dimension and color as Ren's Elemental Gelade.

All the while this transformation was occurring, Bloom, Flora and Layla heard Kou and Ren chanting, rather, they heard the words in their minds…

'…_on a helpless but pretty night_

_soothing and comforting_

_and prospering on the eyelids_

_surrounded by the lively and bright fields of heaven_

_as I at this moment_

_make this promise to join like twins_

_like a string of breaths_

_winds grab a hold of us_

_I, at this moment and through eternity_

_wear the wings of the red soul_

_as I make this promise_

_and bind my soul to yours…'_

"Wow," said Helia.

"You think that's impressive," said Kou, "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

It was then that the shield failed and the lesser demons swarmed onto the ship and began ripping into the fuselage. The first of them got inside the ship right in front of Kou, who stabbed it with the sword, then sliced the next one in half.

It was then that Bloom saw what appeared to be a ghost of Ren appear above Kou's shoulder, or rather, and astral image of her.

"_They're behind us!" _shouted astral Ren. Kou turned around to stab at a demon that had broken through from the other side.

Bloom and the others were also fighting back. After incinerating a demon, Bloom saw Elise using her Sonic Screwdriver on Kuea's hands, causing the twin red Elemental Gelades on her hands to glow. Kuea and Rowen clasped hands.

The song that Rowen and Kuea used when they Reacted was much shorter than the one Kou and Ren used. Bloom would later find out that this was due to the fact that Rowen and Kuea had much more experience as Elde Raid and Pleasure before the bond contracts were broken.

_Engulfing great wisdom with a strong heart_

_This bond is hereby entered_

Bloom and the others watched as Kuea merged with Rowen and became twin swords that he held in each hand. The blades were light purple with axe-like hilts and yellow hafts and a red gem in each. Both sword/axes were linked by a long chain that could serve as a distance weapon. Four black metal finds had protruded from Rowen's back that allowed for greater jumping distance.

"_Now this is what I'm talking about!" _said astral Kuea.

"Just like old times!" said Rowen as he sliced several demons with his worlds, jumped back to avoid being impaled on a demon's claw, then used one of his chain blades to ensnare the offending creature and hurl it at another.

It was then that Bloom noticed that the numbers of lesser demons was diminishing. Within minutes the attacking creatures were gone. Bloom and the others then heard gunfire from outside the ship. They exited the ruined hulk of the ship to see reinforcements from Arc Aile attacking the super-demon with machineguns, RPG's and tanks. Yet all their impressive firepower did was only infuriate the oversized demon.

"That thing is gonna kill everyone that gets in it's way," said Bloom, "we have to stop it!" She, Layla and Flora took flight.

Layla and Bloom distracted the creature with spears of morphix and fireballs, while Flora called forth thorny vines to ensnare the demon. Yet these attacks were like pinpricks to the monster.

Bloom, Layla and Flora flew back to regroup and think of another course of action. They noticed that on the ground, Cisqua had told her fellow Arc Aile operatives to fall back, and they were complying. Rowen and Kou were doing all they could to attack the creature from the ground, but again, noting but pinpricks.

Bloom then saw Kou fall back a bit. From where she was in the air, Bloom could sense an incredible buildup of energy from Kou and the transformed Ren. The air around Kou was pulsing with energy, causing the wind to stir around him like a small tornado. And even from up in the air, Bloom could hear in her mind the song that the two Van Garret's were chanting.

'…_we shall join, as we do now, we shall join_

_with the voices of the winds from the fields of rich grain_

_it shall spin, as it's doing now, it shall spin_

_from the fields absorbing the light_

_as they lie illuminated by the light, we join now_

_in a shortened light, we join now…'_

Kou raised his sword up and shouted, **"Euro Lumens!!" **and slashed the sword down, causing an incredible blast of wind that nearly knocked the demon down. The creature quickly regained its balance, but it was enough to give Bloom a really good idea.

She flew down to Kou, "Can you do that again?" she asked.

"As many times as you want," said Kou, while astral Ren nodded in agreement.

"I only need one more wind blast like that," said Bloom, "and I'll need a minute or so to get ready."

"We'll keep it busy for you, Bloom," said Flora as she and Layla flew back to attack the demon again, while Rowen and Helia tried to attack from the ground again. Cisqua and other Arc Aile operatives had taken up firing positions outside the reach of the demon and began shooting at the flanks.

Bloom and Kou had begun charging up their energies. "When I give the signal," said Bloom, "shoot that wind blast at my fire blast."

Bloom was the first to be ready, "Power of The Dragon!" she shouted, calling forth a large blast of Dragonfire that took the shape of The Great Dragon.

At the same time, Kou had launched another wind blast, **"Euro Lumens!!" **sending the attack at Bloom's Dragonfire. The dragon-shaped flames feed on the blast of wind, increasing it's height and overall power until it was easily four times as big as the demon.

Flora and the others got out of the way just as the super-charged attack slammed into the demon, engulfing it in pure Dragonfire. The creature was incinerated within a minute.

As they watched the charred remains of the demon smolder, Bloom saw Ren revert back to her human form, then collapsed into Kou's arms.

"Is she alright?" Flora asked as she and the others hurried over.

"She's fine," said Kou, "Ren's just sleeping." True enough, Bloom saw that Ren was indeed asleep. She then remembered that Elde Raids, after Reacting with their Pleasures, regain their stamina a little differently from each other. It was clear that Ren got her strength back by taking a nap after each battle.

"If that wasn't the last of them," said Cisqua as she looked again at the smoldering remains of the demon, "then I'll eat my hat."

"Damn! That thing stinks!" remarked Mace as he held his nose against the odor of charred demon, "If I'd known you were gonna burn that thing, Princess Bloom, I would have brought a gas mask."

"Well someone obviously doesn't think it smells bad," said Layla as she pointed at Kuea, who looked properly famished and was sniffing eagerly at the air. Clearly, Kuea regained her energy by eating.

With nearly two days before they had to leave, Bloom and the others spent the night at Arc Aile to recover from the day's battles. Everyone was amazed by the amount of food that Kuea gorged herself upon. The statuesque Elde Raid wasn't satisfied until she had consumed three salad bowls, twenty rolls, seventeen helpings of three different entrées, each, and five deserts, yet still looked as thin as normal.

Finally the morning arrived, and with it the news that The Night Rider was ready to go. The azonite was safely loaded aboard the ship, so the time for farewells had come.

"It was great working with you," said Cisqua to Kurt, "you're a hell of a shot."

"You're not so bad yourself," said Kurt, "but you might want to work on your aiming a bit, and ease off on using up so much ammo at a time; it's better that way."

"Thou art a most outstanding swordsman," said Tatewaki to Rowen, while Layla and Kuea were discussing dance moves.

"You're good as well," said Rowen, "I wish we could spar, see who is the better."

"Another time perhaps," said Tatewaki.

Bloom was thanking Kou and Ren, "I don't know what would have happen if you two weren't there yesterday," said Bloom, "both times."

"Well we couldn't have taken down that demon without you," said Kou, "but yes, we were pretty amazing."

"Fantastic," remarked Ren.

"You both are," said Bloom, "and if I ever get the chance, I'll come back and visit you two."

"We may see each other sooner than that," said Kou, "we're out there, in space. It won't be long before Guardia is truly part of The Magical Dimension."

"I'd like that," said Bloom.

It was time for everyone go get aboard _The Night Rider_. But there was one more item to discuss, and two more items to pass hands.

"This is my spare Sonic Screwdriver," said Elise as she handed said tool to Cisqua, "I've already calibrated it so it can reactivate the powers of any Elde Raid. The demons won't be able to come to Guardia through the summoning spells any more, but there are other ways for fell creatures to invade the mortal planes." She then handed Cisqua a data disk, "this can interact with your computers at Arc Aile, it has instructions on how to make more Sonic Screwdrivers. Trust me, you'll need them."

"I don't know what to say," said Cisqua who looked very grateful.

"You just spoke volumes," said Elise. With that she boarded the ship and it took off for space.

"You do realize," said Flora to Elise, "that by giving Cisqua and Arc Aile such advanced technology, you're interfering with the natural development of Guardia."

"Flora's right," said Layla, "This could have serious consequences later on."

"If it does," said Elise, "it will." It was clear that Elise was confident that she had done the right thing and her mind wouldn't be changed by any argument.

Just then Beauregard announced on the intercom that they were ready to make the jump into hyperspace. Lucinda then said that she had just received a message from Riven and the others on _The Sapphire Blaze _that they had obtained the travecite and were about to leave The Endless Illusion and head to Lynphea.

"At this rate we'll have more than enough time to get back to Faragonda," said Elise.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mace asked, "Let's go!" With that the ship entered hyperspace.

**The end of chapter 16.**

_The Princess of the Sun and Moon, along with her companions, arrive at the bottom of the universe in search of the precious material. There they learn of a legendary savior, as well as encounter his heir. Together they must battle a dark force that threatens to enslave an entire world._

**Next chapter: Armor Riders**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	17. Chapter 17: Armor Riders

Last time, Bloom and her group arrived at Guardia, a world where another species, Elde Raids, live side by side with humans. Elde Raids look like ordinary women at first glance, but each has the ability to bond/React with a chosen human/Pleasure, to form a living weapon.

Bloom and the others met up with some members of a peacekeeping organization, Arc Aile, whose job is to protect the rights and freedom of Elde Raids from those who would abuse their powers. Unfortunately, the abilities of all Elde Raids were restricted a few years ago. But that changed with Elise used her Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the abilities of the strongest Elde Raid, Ren Van Garret, so she could React with her Pleasure once again, her husband Kou Van Garret.

We also learned that Vicky had visited Guardia and set up several self-sustaining demon summoning spells in order to unleash hell onto the unsuspecting world. Again, thanks to Elise, the summoning spells were negated, resulting in a climatic battle against thousands of demons who were already on Guardia when the summoning spells were negated. Our heroes obtained the azonite and headed for Lynphea to meet up with Stella and her group. Now we shall see what Stella and her group had to deal with.

(Just to let you know; Stella, Tecna, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Carmen, Payton and Kegan are in this chapter. It should also be noted that this chapter has elements and themes from the hit anime Gun X Sword, which I'm using without permission, so please don't sue me.) 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 17: Armor Riders**

"So that's The Endless Illusion," said Stella as she and the others in her group looked at the viewing screen on the bridge of _The Sapphire Blaze_. The image showed an Earth-like planet that had large oceans and medium-sized continents that supported plant and animal life, but the most distinguishing feature of the planet was the large island that was shaped like a giant X. But when viewed differently, with one point aimed at the planets' north pole, the X became a cross.

"Definitely signs of advanced technology below," said Timmy as he and Tecna scanned the planet below.

"I'm attempting to link with a major computer system," said Tecna as she worked with her wrist computer, "one that will give us some information that can help us. There, I'm connected…yes…oh…that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" Carmen asked.

"As I said earlier," said Tecna, "this world was once a penal colony. What's really interesting is that the guards of this prison world used giant robots to maintain order among the inmates."

"Giant robots?" Riven asked, his interest clearly tweaked.

"There were originally seven robots that came from the home system when the colony was established," said Tecna, "as well as hundreds of different models that came afterwards. But the original seven have abilities unlike any other model. All these varieties of giant robots have one classified name; Armor.

"But then the civilization that created the robots and established the colony collapsed several hundred years ago, leaving the inmates and colonists to fend for themselves. Eventually they fully adapted to The Endless Illusion, believing that this was their home world at the bottom of the universe."

"The bottom of the universe," said Musa, "That makes more sense than I like." The system our heroes had arrived in was located near a void in space; a vast track of the galaxy that had no stars in it for hundreds of light-years. The planets' sun was there, but at night what little stars could be seen were arranged so they were all near the center of the middle of the night sky. To someone born and raised on The Endless Illusion, they believed that they truly were at the bottom of the universe.

"Just what kind of reception will we be getting down there?" Payton asked.

"If this world is full of descendents of criminals," said Kegan as he made sure his power-pole was at hand, "then we're in for one wild ride down there."

"Not necessarily," said Tecna as she continued to access information from the ground-based computer system. "It's true that after the collapse of the home system, many of the inmates formed outlaw groups and brigand gangs, and there was very little law and order on the planet. Even more so that several gangs acquired their own models of Armor from the stockpiles their warders left, while many new models had been developed since by brigands and righteous people alike."

"Well that's just great," said Kegan, "Not only do we have to deal with a bunch of outlaws, but outlaws with giant robots. I knew I should have stayed in bed when Princess Bloom asked us to go on this mission."

"Why did you volunteer anyway?" Payton asked, "if you had a bad feeling about it."

"I wanted some excitement," said Kegan, "I wanted to visit a world that I had never been to, or even heard of."

"Well you got it," said Riven.

"I'm just wondering," said Musa, "can _The Sapphire Blaze _turn into a robot? It would be totally cool if it did."

"Umm…" said Riven, "I honestly don't know. Let me check the owner's manual." A brief look at the onboard guide revealed nothing positive, "no, no transforming into a robot. Sorry, Musa."

"It's not your fault," said Musa in a reassuring tone.

"Well that still leaves us at the mercy of a bunch of robot driving maniacs," said Kegan.

"You're getting way ahead of yourself," said Payton, "Right, Tecna?"

"He is," said Tecna as she called forth more data from the planet below, "about fifty years ago another space-fairing civilization made contact with The Endless Illusion. Since then order and justice has been mostly restored to the world, with the occasional outlaw gang hiding in remote areas.

"The world has no unified world government," said Timmy as he looked at the data Tecna had gathered, "so we shouldn't expect help form a peace-keeping organization. The best we can do is scan for the travecite and hope for the best."

Five minutes later, Timmy, having scanned a good portion of the planets' surface, located a good sized deposit of travecite that wasn't buried too deep. Riven then set the controls to bring them landing near a mountain range that Timmy said the stones were at.

"Okay," said Stella, "That's good, so what's the bad news?"

"The bad news," said Timmy, "while the ore is within walking distance of a town, the area is in one of those large areas that are full of outlaws and brigands."

"And they've got Armor," said Stella as she correctly guessed, "just great."

"Oh come on, Stella," said Musa, "I'm sure we can handle a bunch of rusting giant robots."

"I don't think we'll be facing anything that's rusting," said Riven as he looked at the data that Tecna and Timmy collected, "some of those things look pretty advanced, and lethal."

"I agree," said Timmy, "I would not want to go against an Armor of any kind without at least someone from The Endless Illusion to show us around."

"Then that's the first step," said Carmen, "hire a guide. How much money did everyone bring?"

"Spending cash we have plenty of," said Kegan, "but since we're so far from home, we may have a problem."

"I doubt our currency will count for much here," said Payton.

"You really should let me take you shopping, Payton," said Stella, "you to, Kegan. I'm not the brightest star in the heavens, but I know economics. And I also know a spell that can convert any currency into that of whatever world I'm visiting, except Earth, the spell just doesn't work there for some reason."

"Well I just hope you know what you're doing," said Kegan.

"She does," said Musa, "trust me, Stella knows what she's talking about, this time."

"Exactly," said Stella, then she faltered, "wait, what was that supposed to mean, Musa?"

"Oh, nothing," Musa said with mock innocence, while Tecna, Riven and the others stifled a sudden bout of laughter.

_The Sapphire Blaze _entered the planets' atmosphere and landed in a large patch of woods near a village without any trouble. On the other side of the village was the mountain range where the travecite was. As they exited the ship, Riven activated one of the many special features that came with his new ride. What looked to be an ordinary car alarm remote activated a 'chameleon-circuit' that caused the hull of the ship to bend the light so that it was all but invisible.

"Prodigious," said an impressed Timmy.

"It's alright," said Riven as he pocketed the remote, "I could have gone a bit further and had the full 'chameleon-circuit package', so the ship could appear as something else, something that would blend in with whatever environment it lands in, but a cloaking-field suited me fine."

"Not too shabby," said Kegan in an appraising tone, "not the high-end model either, but it works for you and your income bracket. But don't worry, Riven, I won't tell anyone how cheep you are."

"Keep talking like that, Kegan," said an annoyed Riven as he balled up his fist, "and you won't tell anybody anything, ever again!"

"Now play nice, boys," said Musa, "we're here to find that stone for Ms. Faragonda, not to bash each others heads in. I mean it, Riven, don't let him sour your notes. And don't think I'm letting you lose, Kegan."

At this both Riven and Kegan sighed before briefly shaking hands.

"Well that's one problem taken care of," said Stella.

"Now all we need to do is figure out how to avoid attracting unwanted attention," said Tecna, "For all we know, this town ahead is full out outlaws and bandits who would pounce on us in a microsecond. We really should have packed differently; we stand out like a pop-up ad with what we're wearing."

"I told you to let me pick everyone's wardrobe," said Stella, "but nobody listens to me."

"That's what I'm here for," said Carmen as she summoned what appeared to be ordinary pieces of paper that contained rub-on tattoos.

"These symbols are something Morgan and I worked on a while ago," said Carmen as she rubbed one of the tattoos onto her arm, "it sends out a psychic signal to anyone looking at you. Said people's perceptions of you are altered slightly, so that your attire changes to suit the environment you're in."

To everyone's amazement, Carmen's outfit changed so now she looked more like a modern cowgirl, with her jeans, boots, shirt and hat were still black.

"That's handy," remarked Riven as Carmen passed out the tattoo papers.

"And here's the best part," said Carmen, "they'll last as long as you need them. Morgan created a special soap that'll take the tattoo right off, and I happened to bring along enough for everyone."

"Are you alright?" Musa asked as she and the others finished with their tattoos. Musa now appeared in a red and blue denim skirt with a blue shirt and vest, "Are you okay talking about Morgan like this?"

"Morgan isn't dead," said Carmen, "of that I'm sure of. I'd know if something bad happened to her, even halfway across the Magical Dimension. So to answer you, Musa, yes I am alright talking about Morgan."

"Well if you're alright about it," said Stella, her outfit was similar to Musa's, only brown with gold lines, "mind if I ask you about something involving Morgan?"

"As long as you don't ask about that time during our freshman year," said Carmen, "where we put tarantulas in the Alfea ventilation system," she then paused, blushed slightly and continued in a sheepish tone, "I…probably shouldn't have said that."

"So that was you," said a shocked and impressed Timmy, "I remember that, it was awful."

"I remember to," said Riven, reminding everyone that he and the other Specialists were a year ahead of The Winx, "they had to close Alfea for a week to get all the spiders out."

"I don't remember that," said Stella, "it must have been after I blew up the potions lab."

"I remember that as well," said Riven in a humorous tone, "I think you nearly gave Griselda a stroke."

"I was just trying to make a new shade of pink," grumbled Stella, then her expression relaxed again, "anyway, Carmen, just what was that project you, Morgan and Elise were working on? The day Jake came back with Travis, Karen and Rei?"

"Oh, that," said Carmen, "well…it's a surprise for Bloom. But with all that has happened I don't think we'll be able to finish it in time."

"Finish what?" Musa asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"We were making a graduation present for Bloom," said Carmen, "noting mean or wicked, I can assure you, Musa. Yes, I see the look you're giving me, the one that's accusing me of something dishonest. What we were working on was something nice, something to show Bloom how much her friendship meant to us. With the way our schedules were, me, Elise and Morgan kept taking turns working on it. We figured it'd be finished in time for graduation, but now…"

"I'm sure you'll finish in time," said Stella in a reassuring tone, "all three of you."

"You really are a bright ray of sunshine, Stella," said Carmen as she smiled honestly, "and thank you." Her expression then grew more businesslike, "now, if there's nothing else to talk about, we're wasting time."

They entered the village, a town that had characteristics of an Old American West town, but with advanced technology such as electric lighting and gasoline-powered vehicles.

"My guess is to try the local watering hole," said Carmen, "hopefully we'll find a guide without too much trouble."

"Is it me," said Musa, "but has anyone else noticed that whenever someone says that they don't want trouble, trouble is what they find."

"Let's hope that's not the case," said Riven, "but we should be ready for trouble just the same. Like what Saladin says in his start-of-the-year speech; 'prepare for the worst and hope for the best.'"

"My thoughts exactly," said Kegan as he made sure his collapsible power-pole was at close hands, while Payton tightened the laces on her boots.

They entered a nearby saloon/restaurant in small groups so as not to attract too much attention from the patrons. First came Stella, Carmen and Kegan, followed by Tecna, Timmy and Payton, and finally Riven and Musa. The three groups sat at different tables and acted like they were travelers passing through. They ordered drinks and various snacks from the menu.

Carmen casually walked up to the bar and spoke to the bartender, "my friends and I, we're new to this area, so we're hoping to find a reliable guide, and hopefully some guards, for the right price of course."

"There's plenty of guides around here that won't cost such a lovely young lady such as yourself too much," said the bartender, "and especially your other friends," he indicated Stella, Musa and Payton, "there's a lot of single, lonely men in these parts. I'm sure you could 'convince' them to help you."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Carmen a she gave the bartender a false smile. She walked back to the table were Stella and Kegan were sitting at, her face now contorted with disgust and anger.

"I'm guessing we won't be getting any help from the locals," said Stella.

"You better believe it," said Carmen though gritted teeth, "I ought to turn that pathetic excuse of a man into the toad he is," she then calmed down and sighed "I'm starting to think that we'll be on our own for this, and maybe it's for the best."

"What about them?" Kegan asked, nodding his head at the five strangers who just walked into the saloon. Stella and Carmen looked, and so did the others.

There were three men and two women in the group, all of them in their early to mid twenties. But as they sat down at a table, it was the one who was obviously the leader who caught the full attention of Stella, Carmen and the others.

He looked to be about 25, was tall, about 6'2" with brown eyes, short, curly black hair under a large black hat that had a small brass ring on one pointed end that stuck out to his right. He seemed to have a bored expression that spoke volumes. He wore a black and gray suit with a steel-gray belt that looked to be both cloth and metal at the same time. Attacked to the belt on his right side was a sword hilt of some sort. He and his companions all looked like they were the kind of people who were trustworthy and could be counted on in a tight spot.

"Call me crazy," said Stella, "but those guys over there, I think they're the ones we should be talking to."

"You may just be right," said Carmen, "for once. And yes, you are crazy." She motioned to Riven and Musa to go with her to talk to the five trustworthy-looking strangers. It took Stella a second or two to realize that she had been insulted. But by then it was too late for her to retort.

Carmen, Musa and Riven then got a better look at the others at the table as they got closer. The first of the girls looked to be about 24, was about 5'4", had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes and a medium complexion. She wore a brown jacket over a red shirt, with blue jeans and brown boots. Strapped to her belt on her left side was a long knife, while on her right was a 9mm pistol.

The second of the men looked to be 23, was 5'9", had brown eyes, short blue hair and a slightly pale complexion. He wore a blue jacket over a green shirt and wore brown pants and boots. He carried a revolver at his belt and a shotgun was slung over one shoulder. The other man looked to be 26, was 5'11" and had dark orange hair, light orange eyes and a tanned face. He carried two knives at his belt and had a sword strapped to his back.

The second girl was the youngest of the group. At barely 19 she stood at 5'2", had long brown hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes and a freckled complexion. She wore a green and white shirt and a green skirt with knee-length boots. She carried no visible weapons.

Carmen, Musa and Riven waited until the five companions gave their orders to the waitress, the leader of the group having requesting samples of all the condiments in the kitchen. "Pardon our intrusion," said Carmen to the leader, "but we were wondering if you and your friends would be interested in a business proposition."

"Depends on what kind of business you're offering," said the leader in a slightly deep and nasal voice that carried a hint of boredom that matched his bored expression.

"Protection business," said Riven, "my friends and I, we can handle ourselves in a fight, but we're new here and have no idea of what to expect out there," he pointed outside to the mountains where Timmy said they would find the travecite.

"For a we know," said Musa in an innocent tone, playing her roll well, "those mountains are crawling with bandits and outlaws just waiting to get their claws into us poor, defenseless girls."

"Well for all you know," said the girl with the green eyes, "we could be bandits as well, and you could be walking into a trap were we'll take you outside of town and kill you and take all your possessions."

"I don't think so," said Stella as she came over, "for one thing, if you were bandits, you would have just now given yourselves away."

"She's got a point," said the man with the shotgun, while the other companions nodded in agreement.

"And here's another," said Stella, "you don't look like bandits; your attire is too well kept for criminals," she then sniffed the air, "and you all have definitely bad a bath in the last two days, so you haven't been too far from another town."

"I think we've been both insulted and complimented," said the man with the sword on his back.

"Don't let her get to you," said the young girl with no weapons, "she's just trying to see if we're the right kind of people."

"Maybe we are," said the leader, "maybe we aren't." The waitress then came over with their orders. The girls had chicken dishes, while the man with the shotgun had a steak, and the man with the sword had two BLT's.

The leader of the group had a large salad with a pasta dish, as well as a tray full of samples of various dressings, and a tray with samples of every condiment in the restaurant. He then began pouring small amounts of the samples onto his dishes, sometimes adding a bit more.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Carmen asked as she watched the group leader add some vinegar, paprika, mustard and chilly powder to his salad, then proceeded to drown it in ranch dressing and olive oil. Carmen looked a little sickened, while Musa and Riven also felt disgusted.

"It's just something I inherited from my great-grandfather," said the leader as he squirted some ketchup, "he needed a lot of flavoring in his food, and so do I," he tasted his salad, "still bland," then added some garlic powder and ginger, "almost there," then added a dash of lemon-pepper, "Delicious!!" he exclaimed, then proceeded to devour it with fork in his left hand, while his right hand started to 'doctor-up' his entrée.

"You have to excuse Hector," said the girl with the green eyes, "he can be a little obsessive about his food, gets it from his ancestor." She held out her hand, "I'm Sasha Parr by the way."

Riven, Musa and Carmen shook hands with Sasha and introduced themselves. Sasha then introduced the rest of her companions. The younger girl was Shannon Thompson, while the man with the sword on his back was Marcus Wright, and the man with the shotgun was Zack Wilder. Their leader, who was shaking liberal amounts of cinnamon onto his pasta was Hector of the Dawn, great-grandson of the man who saved The Endless Illusion, Van of the Dawn.

Musa used a spell that allowed Tecna, Timmy and the others to listen as she, Stella, Riven and Carmen listened to Sasha and her companions recounted the legend of Van of the Dawn:

About 100 years ago a mad scientist sought to end the chaos that festered across The Endless Illusion. Things weren't really that bad back then, with the outlaws and brigands on equal terms with the rest of the population who just wanted a quiet life. But to the mad scientist, he saw that the world was slowly but surely spinning out of control.

Known only to his followers and allies as 'Comrade,' the mad scientist had another name, one he earned due to the interchangeable artificial hands on his right arm; one hand looked and felt as real as the real thing, but the other was all metal and had long razor-sharp talons that could rip out a mans' heart. Hence the name 'The Claw.'

Enter Van, Hector's great-grandfather. Van started out as a wandering swordsman just trying to live from one day to the next. Then Van fell in love and was going to get married. But then for no apparent reason, The Claw murdered Van's fiancée on the day of their wedding and left Van to die. Van lived and swore to kill The Claw.

As fate would have it, Van possessed ownership of one of the seven original Armors that were used to maintain order on the world when it was still a prison colony. The builders of the original 7 were long gone, but there were people on the world who knew how to use them.

Each of the original 7 Armors are different from the newer models that populated The Endless Illusion in one major way; they weren't manufactured, the were grown. Each of the original 7 had its own artificial intelligence and was as nearly a living machine as can be, even to the point that they formed a bond with their riders.

To continue, Van, who had dozens of nicknames such as 'Van of a thousand naps,' 'Steel Van' and 'Van of the mournful face.' But eventually he settled on the name Van of the Dawn.

Moving on, for real this time, while perusing The Claw, Van crossed paths with one Wendy Garret, a teenaged girl who also wished to destroy The Claw. Her brother was kidnapped and brainwashed by The Claw to the point that her bother would die for his 'Comrade.'

Reluctantly, Van allowed Wendy to go with him in a joint quest of vengeance. Along the way they picked up several more Armor riders and some mercenaries who helped them battle the minions of The Claw.

Eventually, Van and his companions figured out the overall plan of The Claw; the mad scientist sought to bring order to the 'chaotic' world by brainwashing every human on the planet, so they would think as he would, thereby creating a world of peace and harmony. On paper it was a good idea, but Van and his friends saw it as nothing more than tyranny.

One by one they battled the inner circle of The Claw. Wendy was reunited with her brother, but he was no longer the man she knew. They parted ways forever, for real because he was killed in the final battle against The Claw.

Van and The Claw faced each other in their respective Armors. The Claw challenged Van's view of the world, saying that revenge wasn't worth it and the only hope for the world was to embrace his ideals. All Van cared about was avenging the pointless death of his fiancée and freeing the world of a dangerous man so that no one else would be hurt by his mad dream. With two strikes of his Armor's blade, Van slew The Claw.

After the battle, Van and Wendy parted ways, she returning to her home town, he to wander the world in order to figure out what to do with himself now that his vengeance was complete.

A few years later they met again, Van a little wiser now that he had a chance to think things over, and Wendy a grown woman. They eventually fell in love, got married and had kids. One thing led to another, resulting in Hector being Van's heir.

"Now that is what I call a story," said Stella.

"So you inherited more than Van's apatite," said Riven to Hector.

"That's right," said Hector as he tapped his hat, "Van wore this hat all though his journey," then tapped the gray belt around his waist, "This gun-belt is more than that. It's a sword that links its owner to Dann of Thursday, one of the original 7 Armors. Dann belonged to my great-grandfather, and now he belongs to me."

"That doesn't look like any sword to me," said Musa, "but I've seen stranger things."

"You don't believe me?" Hector asked as he stood up, "well, allow me to prove it to you," he looked at Riven, "you look like you can handle yourself in a fight, let's spar."

"Now you're speaking my language," said Riven eagerly, "I'm just itching for some exorcise."

"Be careful," said Musa in a concerned tone.

"I will," said Riven in a reassuring manner, "but there's nothing to worry about, this is just a practice fight, I think."

"Oh it's practice alright," said Marcus Wright, "you'll know if it's for real."

The two groups stepped outside onto the street. Hector and Riven stood ten paces from each other, while Musa and the others watched from the sidelines.

"Let's make this a 'first blood' match," said Hector as he took hold of the handle on his belt. It unwound itself from his waist, rippling like a ribbon, before solidifying into a sword.

"You'll get no complaints from me," said Riven as he charged up his sword. They assumed fighting postures, then charged at each other, their blades meeting with a flash of sparks.

At first glance the two swordsmen appeared to be on even terms; each would try to cut the other on the arm, yet the other would always block or evade his opponent's blade, then countered with a strike of his own.

"This looks like it could be a while," said Stella.

"My money's on Riven," said Kegan, while Payton and Carmen nodded in agreement.

"Oh really," said Zack Wilder, "care to back that up with real cash?" he produced a handful of coins.

"You're on," said Kegan as he pulled out a handful of coins that had been converted to the local currency thanks to Stella's spell.

It was then that Riven tried a strategy that, he believed, would win him the match. He feinted one slash at Hector, then another, then kicked Hector in the chest. But Hector didn't fall to the ground as Riven hoped he would. Instead, Hector anticipated the kick and moved so that he avoided the worst of the impact. Hector then followed up by aiming a punch at Riven's face. Riven barely managed to dodge it, only to find himself on the defensive as Hector unleashed a vicious combination of strikes. Riven was further confounded as Hector kept switching hands with his sword, forcing Riven to counter both a right-hand and left-handed opponent.

"He's ambidextrous," said Tecna, "Hector, that is."

"It's safe to say that Riven is getting a run for his money," said Timmy

"You mean my money," said Kegan, "I hate losing a bet."

"Then don't gamble," said Stella.

"The bet isn't decided yet," said Carmen, "Riven is still holding his own."

True enough, Riven was keeping Hector at bay. But then he tripped on a pebble on the street. He landed on his back, just as Hector rushed in and pricked him on the left arm. But then Hector realized that Riven had struck out with his sword and also delivered a cut to his left arm. In fact, both cuts happened at the exact same time, which Tecna and Timmy confirmed.

"A draw," said Sasha Parr.

"Looks like we both get to keep our money today," said Zack Wilder to Kegan as they both pocketed their coins.

"Another time then," said Kegan.

By now Hector had helped Riven back up; Riven deactivating his sword, while Hector wound his back around his waist.

"You're good," said Riven as he and Hector struggled to regain their breath, "very good."

"You're no slouch yourself," said Hector as he held out his hand, "friends?"

"Friends," said Riven as he shook Hector's hand.

At that time Musa rushed over, "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Riven in a reassuring yet stubborn tone, "It's just a scratch."

"You still need to get that cut cleaned up," said Tecna, "it could get infected."

"That's what first-aid kits are for," said Riven, "now, were did I put mine?"

"I've got it," said Musa as she used a summoning spell, then began cleaning Riven's cut.

"What the…!" exclaimed Zack Wilder, the then pointed at Musa, "how did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Musa asked, then realized that she had just used magic un front of someone who probably never seen magic before. She and the others didn't talk about it before, but Musa, Stella, Tecna and Carmen all had the same thought that they shouldn't be using magic in public on this world.

"Umm…" said Musa as she tried to come up with a believable excuse, "I had it up my sleeve the whole time…?"

"There's no need to hide the truth," said Shannon Thompson as she gave a disarming smile. She then looked to her companions, "They aren't the ones we're looking for, despite the fact that they're from another world."

"How did you know we're not from this planet?" Stella asked in an accusing tone.

"The same way I know you're a fairy," said Shannon, "as are those two," she pointed at Musa and Tecna, "and she is a witch," she pointed at Carmen.

"Well, I guess the jig is up," said Carmen, "it's true, we're magic users."

"If you're a witch…" said Zack in a tone that hid a serious threat.

"I said that they're not the ones responsible for what happened," said Shannon in an insisting manner, "honestly, Zack, when are you going to realize that my instincts are the real deal?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Zack in a stubborn tone.

As if to prove him wrong, Stella and Carmen then summoned several small spheres of their respective magic; Light and Darkness. They then sent the spheres hovering around Zack, "you believe now?" Stella asked in a daring tone.

"I believe," said Sasha, while Marcus and Hector nodded in agreement.

"I'll believe it when you get these things out of my face!" Zack said nervously.

"I think he's had enough," said Stella.

"Yeah," said Carmen, "for now." With that they both recalled and vanished their spheres of light and darkness. Zack sighed in relief.

"I think we both have some explaining to do," said Hector.

"True," said Carmen. With that she and the others gave a summarized version of why they came to The Endless Illusion.

"So this stone that you're looking for," said Marcus, "it can help your teacher?"

"We hope so," said Musa, "we didn't come halfway across the universe for nothing."

"And it's in the mountains?" Sasha asked.

"That's where our ship detected a deposit big enough for what we need," said Timmy.

"In that case," said Hector, "we'll help you for free. My friends and I are going to those mountains any way."

"And before you ask," said Marcus, "we have business to attend to there."

"What kind of business?" Payton asked.

"The kind that has to deal with witches," said Sasha, "or rather, just one witch."

"I'm just going to take a wild guess here," said Stella, "did this witch have auburn hair, orange eye shadow and wear a 'V' charm around her neck?"

"That's her!" exclaimed Shannon, "That's the witch I saw in my dreams! The evil one who stole a dark artifact and unleashed a terrible evil onto The Endless Illusion!"

"What dreams?" Carmen asked.

"Shannon has always had weird dreams," said Hector, "sometimes about things that happened before, things that haven't happened yet, and in this case, about things that happened in the present."

"A few weeks ago," said Shannon, "I dreamed of a witch who stole something from those mountains, something that should have remained lost forever, but she found it, then bright something horrible into this world."

"That sounds just like Vicky's idiom," said Tecna.

"Well now we know a bit more about the big sister of The Trix," said Stella, "not only is she evil, we now know for sure that she's a thief."

"I think there's a bit more to this," said Carmen, "to Shannon's dream."

"Yes," said Shannon, "in my dream, I saw a shadow of terrifying darkness behind the witch, Vicky as you called her. This shadow was manipulating her, like the shadow was the master and Vicky was a puppet."

"Bloom did say that Vicky talked to someone on the phone," said Stella, "someone who scared the living daylights out of her and The Trix."

"But that still leaves the question of what Vicky stole from this world," said Timmy.

"And what she brought into the world in return," said Riven.

"Let's find out together," said Hector.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day," said Carmen, she looked to Stella and the others, "you guys okay with this?"

"Fine by us," said Stella, while Musa, Tecna, Riven and the others nodded in agreement.

"We're okay to," said Sasha, while Shannon and Marcus nodded as well.

"Oh all right," said Zack reluctantly, "but I'm still not convinced that you three," he pointed at Stella, Tecna and Musa, "are fairies."

"Stick with us," said Musa, "and you will believe."

"There's just one problem," said Stella, "how are we going to get up there?" she pointed at the mountains, "unless the stone is at the bottom."

"I'm afraid not," said Timmy, "my scanner detected the travecite at an altitude of nearly 3,000ft. From where we are now, we're looking at a long hike."

"I knew I should have brought those hover cycles," said Riven, "I knew I forgot something."

"Consider this your lucky day," said Sasha, "that you crossed paths with us." She, Zack and Marcus then each pulled out a metal capsule from their pockets; Marcus' was red, Sasha's was green and Zack's was blue. Each capsule was about the size of a D-cell battery, and each had a big yellow button on the top.

"What are those?" Tecna asked, her curiosity clearly tweaked, as was Timmy's.

"Watch and see," said Marcus as he, Zack and Sasha pressed the yellow button on their capsules, which then began humming softly. They then placed their capsules on the road, making sure that there was at least fifteen feet between each one. They then bade everyone to stand back. Ten seconds later the capsules began unfolding into large machines, eventually winding up as an all-terrain SUV that could comfortably seat seven passengers.

"Incredible," said Tecna, "that's Kavellian technology."

"They were one of the first worlds who visited us when we made contact with other worlds," said Marcus.

Stella, Payton and Kegan got into the red SUV with Marcus, while Musa, Riven and Carmen got into the green SUV with Sasha and Shannon, leaving Tecna and Timmy to get into the blue SUV with Zack and Hector.

The three all-terrain vehicles stayed in radio contact as they made their ascent up the mountains; using Tecna's scanner as a guide to the travecite.

"You still haven't told us why you're really here," Stella said over the radio to Hector, "I know that you believe Shannon's visions, but what is it that really brought you here?"

"That's what I want to know," said Riven, "there's more going on here with you guys."

"There is," said Sasha, "a lot of people have gone missing in these parts since that witch, Vicky you called her, since she did whatever it was that she did. Nobody is talking about it in public, and nobody will talk about it to strangers, but something terrible is happening up there. Some groups have gone looking, but they never came back. The last search party disappeared a week ago, nobody has been up there since, until now."

"Okay, I'm confused," said Musa, "I know my friends and I have a very good reason for going up there, Faragonda is counting on us to get the travecite. But why are you risking your lives like this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Hector, "my great-grandfather was a bit lazy, more than he would admit, but he would always try to do the right thing. It's the same for me and my friends. A great wrong has been committed in these mountains, and since nobody else is willing to do anything about it, it's up to my friends and I to find out what happened and put things to right."

"And your friends are all okay with this?" Stella asked.

Marcus and Sasha answered with a "Uh-huh," while Zack said "yep," and Shannon said "you better believe it."

"Well," said Riven, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"As long as you know what you're doing," replied Marcus.

It was then that Tecna noticed Hector tensing, as if he sensed something bad was about to happen. Zack was also looking like he was expecting something bad, real soon.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked, for he to also noticed the look of grim anticipation on Zack's and Hector's face.

"Trouble's coming," said Hector. He then got on the radio, "you feel it to, Marcus?"

"As if I couldn't miss it," said Marcus. Stella, Payton and Kegan had also seen Marcus tensing up like he was expecting danger.

In the third SUV, Musa, Riven and Carmen were a bit unnerved by the looks Shannon and Sasha had. Riven, realizing that they may be heading into trouble whether they want it or not, got on the radio with Hector, "from where and how many?" Riven and the others had gotten the impression that Hector and his friends had the ability to sense danger.

"At least a hundred on foot," said Hector, "maybe another twenty to thirty in various vehicles, and another twenty riding Armor. They're mostly in front of us, with some on the left and right. In a minute or so they'll be some behind us."

"Nothing we can't handle," said Marcus, "but you might want to stand aside for this; an Armor battle can get pretty wild."

"After all that we've been through," Stella, "I think we can take a giant robot battle."

"Where is your Armor?" Carmen asked Hector and his companions, "I haven't seen you with any giant robots."

"You'll see our Armor soon enough," said Hector. The three SUV's had to stop due to the fact that at least 60 people with fifteen jeeps that had all sorts of weapons mounted to them, were blocking the trail. Stella and the others looked out their windows to see another forty coming at them from the sides. To complete the ambush, Tecna counted fifteen giant robots among the ambushers; each robot standing 12 to 14m tall with a wide range of peeling paint jobs and sporting machineguns, rocket launchers and other vile looking weapons.

But it was the people that disturbed Stella and the other the most. They looked to be typical outlaws; vicious robbers and murderers and guilty of other heinous crimes. But to the eyes of Stella, Musa, Tecna and Carmen, they all had a black demonic aura. They could also see that the Armor was also tainted with demon energy

"They've been contaminated by dark magic," said Tecna, "all of them, humans and Armor. This is Vicky's doing, I know it!"

"And here I thought she couldn't be an even bigger evil bitch," said Carmen through gritted teeth.

"It's worse than that," said Stella. By now another fifty brigands had joined the group in front, while another 30 had bolstered the ones on the sides. But these were no outlaws; they looked to be regular, hard-working civilians. They looked to have been through a rough ordeal in the wilds but they were ordinary people, despite the fact that they carried makeshift clubs out of wood and metal pipes and had murder on their faces. But then Stella and her fellow magic users saw that the civilians were also tainted with dark magic.

"What now?" Payton asked, "we can't just kill them. The real bandits I'm okay with destroying, but there are innocents among them."

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Stella asked boastfully, "helping innocents is what us fairies do best."

"Okay, here's the plan," said Riven, "Musa, you, Stella and Tecna help the civilians; they don't know what they're doing, so just help them anyway you can. Timmy, Carmen, Payton, Kegan and myself will take care of the brigands on foot and in their cars."

"And we'll handle the enemy Armor," said Hector, "well scrap them in no time flat."

"Darn right!" Shannon said eagerly.

Everyone then exited their vehicles. The bandits and contaminated civilians were still holding their positions, as if waiting for something.

"I don't get why they're not rushing us," said Timmy, "they had a perfect opportunity when we got here."

"I'll bet that's what they're waiting for," said Kegan as he pointed to something that was coming up behind them. It turned out to be a huge Armor walking up the mountain. At nearly 25m tall with a bloodstained chassis, it had four arms that ended in razor-sharp claws that could spin like buzz saws.

"And here I thought this would be a boring trip for us," Marcus said eagerly as he, Zack, Shannon and Sasha brought out another set of capsules.

"You have your Armor contained in those capsules," said an amazed Timmy, "more Kavellian technology."

"You wouldn't believe how much money we saved on transportation and fuel," said Sasha, "much easier to carry one's Armor in your pocket than schlepping it all over the place in a flat-bed truck."

"They're still not attacking," said Kegan as he brought out his power-pole, while Riven and Timmy charged up their weapons.

"They probably sense us magic users," said Tecna, "and are hesitant to attack until they know exactly what they're up against."

"Well let's show them what we're made of!" said Stella. She and Musa shouted "Winx Enchantix!" transforming into their full fairy forms. Tecna, who still hasn't achieved her Enchantix yet, shouted the familiar phrase "Magic Winx!" transforming into her regular fairy from.

"Okay," said an amazed Zack, "now I believe in fairies."

"Those are fantastic outfits!" said Shannon.

"Glad you like it," said Stella.

"You think you're impressive," said Marcus, "You ain't seen nothing yet!" He, Sasha, Zack and Shannon set their capsules on the ground, pressed the buttons on them and backed away as their Armor unfolded and regained their fighting shapes, ready for action.

Zack's Armor was a blue and green bipedal mechanoid that stood at 11m. It was armed with shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, each pod carried six rockets that were self-reloading, and wrist mounted mini-guns that could shoot 2,000 bullets a minute. Extending from its forearms were melee-weapons; the right arm carried a spear, the left a shield. Engraved in bright red letters on its chest was the name _Zanzibar._

Sasha's Armor was also a biped machine, but was a bit smaller in height, just under 10m. Its body was colored red with orange and yellow flames. It was armed with a wrist-mounted flame thrower on the right and its left shoulder had twin-barrel grenade launchers. Attached to its left arm was a sword. Engraved in large purple letters on its chest was the name _Blazing Glory_.

Marcus' machine was the tallest of the group at 15m. Colored black, brown, gray and white, it was also carried the most weaponry; shoulder-mounted machine-guns, twin grenade launchers on its head, more machine guns on its wrists and attached to its right arm was an axe. Engraved in large yellow letters on its chest was the name _Wild Eagle_.

Shannon's Armor was the smallest of the group at barely 9m. It was painted orange with black stripes. It carried no projectile weapons like the others. Instead it was armed with claws on its hands and its mouth was designed for biting. The whole machine looked like it was built for speed, agility and as a grappling Armor. Engraved in big blue letters on its chest was the name _Raging Tiger_.

As to where Hector's Armor was, one had to look up, really. Hector stuck his finger in the ring on his hat and used it to flip the point from his right-side to his left. His sword then changed so now the blade had several holes running down the middle. Taking a fighting stance, Hector slashed down with his sword, then up, forming a 'V' in the air.

********

Far above the surface of the planet was an unmanned space station where something very powerful lay sleeping. The transformation and slash from Hector's sword woke this sleeping power. Electronic systems activated as the station released what looked to be a huge blue and white sword made of organic metal.

Said giant sword entered the atmosphere and fell down to Hector. It stopped above him and then began changing shape, settling into the form of a huge blue and white robot made of the same organic metal.

Hector jumped up, just as a hatch opened up in the Armor's chest. He landed inside a platform that extended out to meet him. Hector then brought the point of his sword into the platform, the holes disappearing, while at the same time the metal braces on his coat shifted so now his hand on the hilt of the sword was covered.

"Okay, Dann," said Hector, "we've got trouble, so wake up."

The platform retracted, carrying Hector inside the robot, the hatch closing after him. The blue parts of the Armor glowed brightly as it's red eyeports flashed on. It drew from its back a sword that resembled Hector's only much bigger.

"Okay," said Hector through an intercom from his Armor, "how do you demons or whatever you are, how do you want to do this?"

The tainted humans and Armor all began shouting like real demons, then charged at our heroes.

"The direct way," said Hector, "alright, we'll play it like that." Dann charged forward and with one slash of his sword he cut one of the enemy Armor in half.

Zanzibar fired off his rockets, destroying four enemy Armors, then blasted another two with his mini-guns. He then stabbed another with is spear, then blocked another attacking Armor with his shield, then stabbed it.

Blazing Glory had already incinerated two Armor, while blasting another to pieces with two well-placed grenades. She then unsheathed her sword and sliced another enemy Armor's head off.

Wild Eagle was alternating between his machineguns and grenade launchers and axe, while Raging Tiger was shredding the competition.

With the enemy robots occupied, Stella and the others on the ground had their hands full defeating the tainted brigands, while making sure the tainted civilians weren't harmed, they were innocents after all.

Eventually Riven, Timmy, Payton, Kegan and Carmen had the land brigands and their vehicles destroyed, while Musa, Stella and Tecna had either stunned or restrained the civilians.

"Okay," said Stella as she, Musa and Tecna looked at the contaminated civilians. There were about 110 innocents who needed a good purification. "How do you want to do this?"

"Fairy Dust?" Musa suggested.

"It would be the best course of action," said Tecna as she began working on her wrist computer, "as soon as I've calculated the correct amount of Fairy Dust needed for all these people."

"I wish we could do something about the others," said Stella, "all those bandits, they're not really evil, they just made some bad choices. They shouldn't have to die like this."

"I'm afraid it's already done," said Carmen. She, Riven and the others had just finished off the last of the tainted brigands. The last one managed to put up a grand fight as he faced off against Riven, who eventually managed to slay his foe.

"And even if it weren't," Carmen continued, "I doubt there'd be anything you Fairies could do to help them. I can feel the darkness that was in the hearts of the brigands, as well as the demonic taint. Believe me, they all were too far gone into the darkness. They embraced the demonic taint, allowing it to change them in mind and soul, and eventually in body, becoming something less than human.

"The only thing we could have done for them was to release them from the darkness, forever. I wish it were otherwise, but what's done is done. The only thing we can do now is help those that can be helped."

"Spoken like a true Student Body President," said Musa.

"Thanks, I guess," said a slightly confused Carmen.

"Well she's right," said Tecna, "The best we can do is help those that can be helped," she pointed at the contained civilians, "there is still light and hope in the hearts of these people, the taint hasn't reached beyond their bodies. Right now they're screaming for help within their minds and hearts, and as soon as I've finished," she made some more calculations, "okay, now we can help them."

While Tecna instructed Stella and Musa on the amount of Fairy Dust needed to purify the civilians and from where to apply it, Riven and the other's were otherwise occupied watching Hector and his companions scrap the remaining enemy Armor.

Yet there was still one Armor left under control by the enemy, and it was the big one.

"Never a dull moment," said Shannon through the intercom of Raging Tiger. Unfortunately this seemed to attract the attention of the oversized enemy Armor. It charged at Raging Tiger and tried to grab her. Shannon maneuvered her Armor out of the way with barely an inch to spare, then struck back with a kick that would have shattered a skyscraper.

Yet the huge Armor was unaffected by Shannon's counterattack. Instead it tried to kick her. Again, Raging Tiger avoided the attack at nearly the last second.

Zanzibar launched a double salvo of rockets at the enemy Armor, while Wild Eagle unleashed a fury of machinegun fire. This provided cover for Blazing Glory to get behind the enemy Armor and blast it with her flamethrowers. Yet these attacks barely scratched the enemy Armor. It was clear that the demonic taint was providing it with unnatural protection.

"If that's the way it wants to play," said Marcus through Wild Eagle's intercom, "Then we'll play." Wild Eagle then charged forward with his axe, while Blazing Glory attacked with her sword and Zanzibar with his spear.

The oversized Armor blocked Zanzibar's spear thrust then backhanded Wild Eagle into Blazing Glory, causing the two Armor to fall to the ground. The enemy Armor then slashed at Zanzibar with it's spinning claws. Zanzibar tried to block with his shield, but the claws shredded the shield like it was cardboard. The claws then dealt massive damage to Zanzibar's body, enough for the Armor to activate an emergency protocol built into its computer. Zack was ejected from the control module of his Armor, while the onboard computer initiated an emergency shutdown to prevent the power system from overloading.

Zack fell to the ground but rolled so he didn't hurt himself on landing. He got back up, just in time to avoid being squashed by the enemy Armor as it tried to step on him. Fortunately for Zack, Raging Tiger had jumped onto the back of the enemy Armor and was trying to rip its head off, thereby blinding the pilot.

Yet Shannon's efforts were in vain as the enemy Armor grabbed Raging Tiger and threw her over its shoulder, right into Zanzibar just as Marcus was getting his Armor back onto his feet. The two Armor collapsed to the ground.

Sasha had gotten Blazing Glory back onto her feet and was again blasting the enemy Armor with her flamethrowers and grenades. This had little if no effect on the enemy Armor, as proven hen it charged at her and grabbed Blazing Glory by the wrists, crushing the flamethrowers and causing a backlash that made the fuel for the flamethrowers in her forearms explode. The damage to Blazing Glory was enough to trigger the computers' emergency protocols that ejected Sasha and shut down the Armor before the power generator exploded.

Carmen, Riven and Kegan rushed to help Sasha, while Payton and Timmy had already gotten Zack out of harms way. "Fck me running!" said Kegan, "how do you stop that thing!?"

"How don't you stop that thing?" Riven asked sarcastically, "'cause it looks like Marcus and Sasha aren't doing so well either."

"What about Hector?" Carmen asked, "he's just standing there."

True enough, Dann hadn't moved since the oversized Armor began fighting.

"Oh hell!" said Sasha, "it's happening!"

"Of all the rotten luck," said Zack, "this had to happen now!"

"What's happening?" Timmy asked, "what's wrong with Hector?"

"It's not Hector," said Sasha, "the problem is with Dann. The technology behind that Armor is nearly a thousand years old, and it's beginning to wear out. We've been able to keep Dann going for a while since Hector inherited him, but it's like patching a dam with duct tape. Eventually Dann will wear out for good."

"So?" Riven asked, "so why can't Hector get a new Armor?"

"It's not that simple," said Zack, "Dann is the last of the original 7. Nobody remembers how that kind of Armor was made, but what we do know is that Armor like Dann forms a special link with their Riders. As long as Hector spends some time in Dann on a regular basis, his body is renewed, meaning that any injury or illness is instantly taken care of by Dann's organic repair systems.

"But if Hector doesn't get inside Dann, then his body begins to die. And right now, Dann's power systems aren't what they used to be, and it's effecting Hector as well."

Inside the control module of Dann, Hector was on the verge of passing out. He looked like he had just ran a marathon and a triathlon in one day.

"Well we'd better do something," said Riven, "'cause once that thing is done with Marcus and Shannon, it's gonna come after us." As things were, Zanzibar was on his last legs, while Raging Tiger was also about to fall apart. Yet Shannon and Marcus were still able to keep their Armor going.

At that time, Stella and Musa had finished applying the Fairy Dust to the afflicted civilians. Tecna's calculations predicted that the demonic taint would wear off within ten minutes, so the fairies had a few moments to spare and see what was happening with the battle. They clearly saw that it wasn't going good.

"I heard everything that you talked about," said Tecna as she pointed out a new feature to her fairy form; an advanced Bluetooth in her ear, "we've got to stop that gargantuan pile of scrap."

"If it's tainted with demon energy…" said Stella.

"…then we'll remove the taint with some Fairy Dust," Musa finished.

"That may not be such a good idea," said Carmen, "one slice of those claws and…well…it won't be a pretty sight."

"Well maybe you can do something," said Musa, "well, any bright ideas?"

"As a matter of fact," said Carmen, "I do have an idea," she made sure her sunglasses wouldn't fall off her nose, "Stella, I need you to blind that thing. Make it as bright as you can."

"One Solarian Sunblast coming right up!" Stella said eagerly. She flew up above the battle. At that point, Zanzibar had ejected Marcus and had shut down, leaving Shannon in Raging Tiger to face the oversized enemy Armor alone.

Far out of reach of the enemy Armor's claws, Stella used her Fairy Dust to charge up a sphere of pure sunlight, then threw it at the Armor. It burst in front of it's eyeports, overloading it's ocular circuits, rendering it completely blind. It didn't react the same way a person would react to sudden blindness. But it did try to slash at Stella, who had flew out of the way to help Marcus.

The flash from Stella's attack lingered in front of the oversized Armor, causing it to cast a really big shadow. This is what Carmen had wanted. She ran to the elongated shadow and put her boot onto it. She shouted a spell, sending a pulse of dark magic into the shadow. Everyone was then puzzled to see the enemy Armor stop moving in mid-slash.

"What happened?" Marcus asked, "why isn't it moving?"

"What did she do?" Sasha asked.

"I think I know what Carmen did," said Riven, "I think Carmen used a spell that immobilized the thing."

"All I saw was her stepping on its shadow," said Zack.

"She's frozen the Armor by stepping on its shadow," said Tecna, "a brilliant work of magic."

"It must be a new spell for her," said Timmy.

"It sure looks new for her," said Payton. True enough, the strain of holding such a large object in place was beginning to take its toll on Carmen.

Yet this was an opening that Hector was waiting for. Now that he had gotten his second wind, he urged with all his strength of will for his Armor to attack. "Move, Dann! This is our chance! Move!!!"

With a sudden surge of energy, Dann charged forward, raised his sword and slashed down at the immobilized Armor. Carmen had gotten out of the way in time to avoid being collateral damage. Even though by taking her foot off the shadow of the enemy Armor released the spell, it was too late for it to avoid being sliced in half as Dann cut down at a diagonal angle. Dann then slashed up at another diagonal angle, forming a V with his double attack. The enemy Armor then fell apart, its components crashing to the ground. As the last of the pieces fell, a dark cloud of…something…rose from the remains of the enemy Armor, the cloud containing two red eyes. It…whatever it was, glared at Carmen and the others contemptuously before dissolving in the sunlight.

"What was that thing?" Shannon asked as she exited her Armor. Of the four companion Armors of Hector, only Shannon's Raging Tiger was still in one piece. The other three looked ready for the junkyard.

"Forget about that," said Zack, "where's the pilot of that Armor?" He and Sasha had made their way to the remains of the enemy Armor and were looking for any sign of its rider. Yet there was no sign that anything human was ever in the machine.

"I think that thing was the Armor's rider," said Musa.

"That must have been a demon of some kind," said Tecna, "I'll wager that it was responsible for all the infected people, brigands and civilians. When it came through the portal that Vicky opened, it must have taken possession of that Armor."

"Speaking of portals to demon dimensions," said Carmen, "here's the new plan. Stella, you, Musa and Riven go find that portal and close it before any more demons come though. I'll go with Payton and Kegan and find the travecite. Tecna, Timmy, I think you have some more work to do."

"Indeed," said Timmy, while Tecna nodded in agreement. By this time Hector had exited Dann, which then converted back to his sword mode and shot back into space, where he docked with his station.

"I don't know how much more I can do this," said Hector, who still looked like he had run a marathon, "this isn't like back during Van's day. Dann's wearing out, and I'm wearing out with him."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Tecna boldly. She looked at Riven, "I need to borrow your ship for a while."

"Just don't scratch the paint," said Riven as he tossed the keys to _Sapphire Blaze _to Tecna.

"What are you going to do?" Hector asked.

"I'm going to repair Dann's systems," said Tecna, "and when I'm done with that, I'll be back to fix everyone's Armor."

"You shouldn't trouble yourself over us," said Sasha, "it's no big deal for us to call a mechanic out here. Once your friends have taken care of that demon portal thing, it'll be safe for people to come up here again."

"Well I insist," said Tecna, "You helped us, so now I will help you," she then looked at Timmy, "assuming I can get the help of a special Specialist."

"You've got him," said Timmy, "but will you be okay driving Riven's hot-rod of a starship?"

"If it's anything like a Red Fountain ship," said Tecna, "it shouldn't be a problem."

It turned out to be a little difficult for Tecna driving Riven's ship up to the space station where Dann slept, but she managed. Tecna then reached the station in an EVA suit and in less than an hour reenergized all of Dann's systems.

Tecna and Timmy then landed _Sapphire Blaze _on the mountain were Stella and the other waited with Hector and his friends.

"The portal is no more," said Stella triumphantly, "and no more demons came through."

"None that we know of," said Musa.

"Well if there's any more," said Hector, "I'm sure we'll be able to stop them, assuming you've got Dann working at 100% again."

"See for yourself," said Tecna eagerly.

Hector then summoned Dann again. He got back into the cockpit and five minutes later came out again, looking healthier and more energetic than before. "I don't know what you did but you did it! I'll bet Dann's running better than he was back in Van's day."

"And now to finish the job," said Tecna. She and Timmy then went to work on Zanzibar, Wild Eagle, Blazing Glory and finished up with the medium damage that Raging Tiger took.

They finished up just as Carmen, Payton and Kegan arrived carrying an orange chunk of rock about the size of a basketball.

"So that's travecite," said Riven.

"Now all we need is to wait to hear if Bloom and her group has the azonite," said Carmen, "Then we can all go to Lynphea."

"I've got a feeling that Bloom and the others are ready to go," said Stella.

It was then time for everyone to say goodbye. Hands were shaken and promises to see each other were exchanged.

"You may see us again sooner than you think," said Hector, "I've had this idea about installing Dann's repair satellite in a starship. That way we can travel to other worlds."

"We'll be waiting," said Carmen.

"About that," said Tecna. She had downloaded some schematics from her wrist computer to a data pad and gave it to Hector, "this might help your idea come to life a bit faster. It also has some information on upgrading the other's Armor."

"This might just be what we've been waiting for," said Sasha, "thank you."

"It's our pleasure to help," said Timmy.

"Well," said Marcus, "this has been a unique experience."

"You can say that again," said Riven.

"And I'll say it again," remarked Zack, "I do believe in fairies."

"That really brightens up my day," said Stella.

"I had another dream besides the one that led us here," said Shannon, "I saw six women with wings like butterflies," she looked at Musa, "I think they're you and your friends."

"Maybe," said Musa.

With that our heroes got onboard the Sapphire Blaze and took off.

"Farewell, Endless Illusion," said Payton, "may your dreams reach out from beyond the bottom of the universe."

"I think you've got the wrong talent," said Kegan, "you should have been a poet."

"Maybe I am," said Payton, "there's nothing saying that I can't."

"I just sent a message to Bloom," said Riven, "that we got the travecite. We should get a reply any minute now."

Two minutes later a reply did come, "They have the azonite," said Timmy, "and are heading to Lynphea."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stella asked, "Let's go!" With that the ship entered hyperspace.

Meanwhile…

Not many people outside the dark arts know it, but Cloud Tower has it's own health center, complete with indoor pool, hot-tub, sauna and steam room. Vicky sat relaxing in the steam room, a black towel wrapped around her body, allowing her exhaustion to walk away, when Stormy came into the room.

"Close the door," said Vicky, "you're letting a draft in."

Stormy closed the door and was already sweating, "I hope you're enjoying yourself. I know I'm not."

"I'll bet," remarked Vicky, "and I'll bet Icy wouldn't."

"She'd melt in here," said Stormy, "Darcy wouldn't, but Icy wouldn't be caught dead in here."

"Then why didn't Darcy come to tell me whatever it is that you're going to tell me?"

"She's still helping Lucy set up the energy draining system for the zombies," said Stormy, "and Toro's still trying to find Morgan. I'm starting to believe that she did get away."

"One missing witch is of no concern for me," said Vicky. She then sighed with relaxation. It wouldn't be much longer before her body was ready for action again. "So, what is it that's made you come into such an uncomfortable environment?"

"Icy's been keeping watch on Bloom and her gang," said Stormy, "she made sure the losers didn't know we've been spying on them."

"I always knew that Icy was clever," said Vicky, "do go on."

"Bloom's group went to some place called Guardia," said Stormy, "and got some kind of blue rock. Stella's gang went to The Endless Illusion and grabbed an orange rock."

"Azonite and travecite," said Vicky in a serious tone, "where are they going now?"

"Lynphea," said Stormy, "I think that's Flora's homeworld."

"The Tears of the Black Willow!" exclaimed Vicky, "damn it! I should have know that Faragonda was up to something when I put the whammy on her!!" She started to get up, but then hesitated before sitting down again. She wasn't at full power yet, and with the potentially dangerous combination of enhancements Vicky had underwent, she wasn't going to risk anything until she was back in full shape again.

"What do you want us to do?" Stormy asked.

"I'll tell you what I want you to do," said Vicky, "you, Icy and Darcy are to help Lucy finish the project, now. Then you are to go to Lynphea and stop The Winx and their companions from completing their mission. I'll join you there as soon as I can. Now get to it."

Stormy didn't say anything as she rushed out of the steam room, leaving the door open in her haste.

"And close the door for f#cks sake!!" shouted Vicky.

"Sorry!" Stormy said in a slightly sheepish tone as she closed the door.

Vicky sighed and focused on relaxing again, yet her thoughts drifted to what she was going to do to Bloom and her friends, none of them pleasant, and as it turned out, these thoughts were relaxing to the dark witch. She smiled, pleased with the fact that her body was nearly recharged, the scar she got from her fight with Faragonda was completely healed.

"Soon, Bloom," said Vicky as she smiled again, "soon we shall finish our little game."

**The end of chapter 17.**

_The dragon princess and her companions are reunited again on the homeworld of the daughter of nature, who then introduces her one true love to her family, much to his anxiety. The dark ones prepare to attack, yet their loyalties to each other are threatened as a comrade drives a wedge between them, threatening to destroy the dark family._

**Next chapter: Helia Meets the Family**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams.'_


	18. Chapter 18: Helia Meets the Family

**Last time we watched as Stella and her group arrive at The Endless Illusion, a literal haven for lost souls at the bottom of the universe. There they encountered a group of Armor Riders who helped them battle a host of bandits and innocent people who were corrupted by demonic energy. Stella and Musa used their Fairy Dust to help the innocents, while Riven and the others fought along side the Armor Riders against the bandits. But then a really big Armor, controlled by a demon, attacked. If it weren't for the efforts of the Armor Riders our heroes befriended, the day would have been lost. But then Carmen immobilized the enemy Armor long enough for the leader of the friendly Armor Riders, one Hector of the Dawn, to destroy the demon-possessed Armor. Our heroes then obtained the necessary travecite and headed back into space to meet with Bloom and her group on Lynphea. 'Nuff said, on with the show!**

**Chapter 18: Helia Meets the Family**

_The Night Rider _was the first to arrive in orbit around Lynphea. As Bloom and the others strapped themselves in for the landing, they heard Beauregard's voice over the intercom, saying that _The Sapphire Blaze _had just exited hyperspace, and was also heading for the planet.

Bloom had never encountered a world like Lynphea before. As Flora happily pointed out, nearly 85% of the surface of the planet was covered with vast forests, with jungles and rainforests at the equator. Flora also pointed out that all the man-made structures on Lynphea weren't actually made by human hands. Magic had been used to change the shapes of specific trees into whatever building the castor required. The spaceport was just such a place; the entire complex, except for a wide concrete landing field (the plant life being relocated by magic) was made of wood.

_The Night Rider_ had just finished landing at the spaceport and Bloom and her group were on the ground, Flora most ecstatic to be back on the world of her birth, when they saw _The Sapphire Blaze _landing. Both parties met in the lobby of the spaceport, each group of friends having loads of stories to share with each other.

"And then Kou and Ren Reacted," Bloom told Stella, "Ren became this sword, and Kou and her fought and sliced all those demons to pieces."

"That's nothing compared to what Hector did with his giant robot," Stella said.

They and the others shared more about their adventures, before Helia showed Stella and her group the azonite they collected, while Riven showed Bloom and her group the travecite.

"All we need is the Tears of the Black Willow," said Bloom, "and Faragonda is as good as saved."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stella asked, "let's go!"

"We can't leave yet," said Flora.

"And why not?" Musa asked, "every minute we wait is another minute Faragonda doesn't have."

"There's some protocols that need to be taken care of with the world government of Lynphea," said Flora, "they won't let us go to The Black Willow until they say so."

"And how long is that going to take?" Helia asked.

"Not too long," said Flora, "My father has connections with the government, he said on the phone that things will be taken care of soon."

"How soon?" Stella asked.

"Soon," said Flora again, "and in the meantime, my mother and father are coming to the spaceport, them and my sisters. They're all eager to meet Helia."

At this Helia began sweating and fidgeting with anxiety over the prospect of meeting Flora's family. Flora saw his nervousness, "You'll be fine. I'm not nervous at all, so I know you'll be fine."

Bloom could tell that Flora was putting up a brave front for Helia. Flora may look calm on the outside, but Bloom could tell on the inside, her friend was about to have kittens.

Yet even while all this was going on around her, Bloom had something else to tell her friends, something she felt was important, yet not as important as finishing the task of saving Faragonda.

What Bloom had been keeping from her friends was that while in transit from Guardia to Lynphea, she had managed a few hours sleep, and during that sleep she had a dream the likes of which she had never had before. In the dream she saw the faces of her friends and loved ones, as well as every survivor of Domino that has been found to date.

Then the dream shifted, and she saw another group of people. In the front were the martial artists from Earth; Ranma, Shampoo and the rest of the gang from Nermia district of Tokyo. Another group showed those she had met on Guardia; Kou, Ren, Cisqua, Rowen and Kuea. Behind them were more people, a lot more people, but these faces that she couldn't see clearly.

Bloom then woke up, her mind filled with more questions again; why was she dreaming of everyone she cared about, as well as her allies from Earth, and those she had just met? And who were the people she couldn't see yet? It was clear, or at least Bloom thought, that the people who's faces weren't revealed would be people she would meet in the future. But why was she seeing all these faces? That was a question that would have to wait.

Just then something happened that snapped Bloom back to the present; six individuals came into the waiting area of the spaceport; a man, a woman and four girls. This clearly was Flora's family, her parents and four sisters whom she identified as such; her father, John, from whom Flora had inherited her green eyes; her mother, Laurel, from whom Flora inherited her hair and skin color, as well as her kind-hearted nature.

Flora's sisters were as such; the eldest, Chrysanthemum, age 14, was Flora's near double except she wore her hair shoulder length with green highlights and had blue eyes. Then there were the twins Willow and Ashley, age 12, who had brownish-red hair and light green eyes. The youngest, Rose, age 9, was again a smaller version of Flora, but with lighter hair and slightly darker eyes.

Before Helia knew it he was shaking hands with Flora's father and being hugged by her mother and sisters. From what Bloom and the others saw it was clear that Helia had nothing to worry about

"Look's like Helia is as good as an in-law," said Carmen.

"We all told him he had nothing to worry about," said Riven, "I didn't worry, and Musa's dad liked me from the start."

"He did," said Musa.

While Helia was having a much more relaxed conversation with Flora's parents, and while Flora's younger sisters were talking with Carmen, Mace, Payton, Riven, Timmy and everyone else, Chrysanthemum was talking with Bloom, Musa, Layla, Stella and Tecna.

"So you're the famous Winx," said Chrysanthemum, or Chris as she liked to be called, "Flora's said a lot about you."

"Flora's said a lot about her family," said Musa.

"Will you be attending Alfea soon, Chris?" Tecna asked.

"Not me," said Chris, "Willow and Ashley for sure, they'll have their wings in a few years, and maybe Rose, we're not exactly sure if she's got 'the gift', but not me, I'm just a regular girl."

"Oh," said Layla in a slightly stunned but sympathetic tone, "I'm, sorry to hear that." Bloom and the other Winx gave Chris sympathetic looks as well.

"Don't be," said Chris as she smiled reassuringly, "I'm perfectly fine not having magic. I've got plenty of other things to keep me busy."

"Like what?" Musa asked.

"Well," said Chris, "I've taken a lot of self-defense courses, you never know what life will throw at you, so I'm confident I'll be able to defend myself if someone picks a fight with me. And I've also plenty of time to follow my dream; I've always wanted to be a xeno-botanist."

"Bless you," said Stella.

"She didn't sneeze," said Musa in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Stella asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"Your lack of verbal articulation astounds me sometimes," said Elise, who just happened to be nearby to hear the conversation, "Xeno-botany is the study of plant life on other worlds, just as xeno-biology is the study of alien life in general. Chris here wishes to focus her life on the study of alien plants."

"Exactly," said Chris, "I want to travel to new worlds, see flowers and plants that no one else has seen before, and I want to be the first to give names to these new life forms, not just for the glory of being a discoverer, but just to be there and see it."

"Well I think that's a great dream," said Musa.

"A very prodigious ambition," said Tecna, "one I hope comes true someday."

It was then that Bloom noticed a girl standing by herself a few yards off, she seemed to be waiting for someone. The girl looked to be about 19 with long lavender hair and pale indigo eyes. She wore a light purple shirt under a indigo jacket, with dark purple pants and black opened-toe boots. Strapped to her left calf was a pouch of sorts Around her neck was a neckerchief that had a metal piece on it, inscribed on the metal part was a symbol of sorts.

Bloom then noticed something odd about the girl; her eyes had no pupils, just the whites with very big indigo irises. Bloom walked towards this girl out of curiosity. As she got closer, Bloom sensed an incredible power within the girl, but it was unlike any power she had sensed before. It wasn't any form of magic she could identify, or any magic if it could be called that. It was more like the energy produced by the body, but much more controlled. Bloom could tell just from looking at the girl was naturally graceful physically. She could also sensed that the girl, despite having apparently a vision disability, could not only see normally, but could also see better than most other people.

Bloom decided to speak to the girl, "Hello," she said in as friendly a way as she could.

"Umm…hello," said the girl in a shy tone. Bloom could tell that this was a person who was nervous about meeting new people, among other anxieties. But Bloom also sensed that the girl had experience dealing with these anxieties and wasn't the kind of person that allowed personal fear to run ones' life.

"First time on another world?" Bloom asked.

"Second actually," said the girl, who seemed to relax a bit now that a conversation had begun, "my friends are visiting Lynphea to help negotiate a trade agreement. One of my friends and I are here to pick up a package from home. The others are going to pick us up soon."

"I remember the first time I first came to another world," said Bloom, "I'll never forget that day; it was the day I met my best friend," she pointed at Stella, "and I also met my future husband."

"Is he here?" the girl asked.

"He's back on his world," said Bloom as her thoughts flashed back to the day Sky got hurt, "recovering from…an accident, but one that won't keep us apart for much longer."

"I know what it's like to be away from someone you love," said the girl as she blushed slightly, "my boyfriend is back home, getting into who knows what kind of trouble. Actually I do know what kind of trouble, but I think I've tamed him enough so he'll toe the line while I'm gone."

"He must be quite a guy," said Bloom.

"You have no idea," said the girl in a slightly exasperated tone, "oh, I never got your name."

"Bloom," she held out her hand, "Bloom of Domino."

"Hinata Huyga," said the girl as she shook Bloom's hand, "of the Huyga Clan."

It was then that Stella, Musa, Layla and Tecna came over, "Shame on you, Bloom," said Stella in a mocking tone, "keeping a new friend all to yourself."

"You didn't think we wouldn't be interested in meeting her?" Musa asked.

"You belittle us," said Layla.

"My apologies," said Bloom. She then introduced Hinata to the girls.

"You're a Shinobi," said Tecna, "a Kunoichi to be exact."

"I am," said Hinata.

"What's a Kunoichi?" Musa asked in a confused manner.

"And what's a Shinobi?" Stella asked, "is that even a word?"

"Oh it's a word alright," said Tecna, "Shinobi are ninjas, specifically the best of ninjas. Kunoichi is a world for a female Shinobi."

"True," said Hinata, "and you gorgeous creatures are no doubt Fairies."

"Guilty as charged," said Stella in a flattered tone as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Just then another girl entered the area, and this one was quite different. She was roughly the same age as Hinata, had green eyes and waist-length pink hair that was tied back with a headband that had the same symbol as the one around Hinata's neck. The girl wore a red sleeveless shirt with brown shorts, pale elastic elbow guards and the same kind of black opened-toe boots as Hinata wore. Sticking out from her pocket were a pair of brown gloves.

Bloom sensed that this was a woman of great passion and spiritual strength, as well as harboring quite a bit of repressed anger that had a frequent release valve. But the most startling thing about the girl was that she was carrying on one hand a large package that was marked fragile and, Bloom guessed, weighted well over 300lbs, and the girl wasn't even sweating.

"Oh, Sakura," said Hinata, "you've got it."

"Oh yes," said the girl with the package, Sakura, she spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, "I've got it alright. You won't believe all the crap I've had to put up with at 'Customs.' I had to sign at least five different forms before I could speak to anyone, then I had to wait and sign more forms, then wait while they find the damn thing, then sign a release form…" her expression changed from annoyance to cheerfulness as she finally noticed Bloom and the others, "but enough my day, who are these fabulous things?"

Hinata then introduced Bloom and the other Winx to the girl, Sakura Haruno.

It was then that Carmen, Riven and the others came over. Sakura glared at Riven, "What?" she asked in a accusing tone, "You're starring at me. You see something you like, pal?"

"Nothing," said Riven, who was more than a little taken aback by Sakura's attitude, "it's just that…well…you're strong!"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed that she was still carrying the big, heavy package in her hand, "oh, that, I guess I am strong." She carefully set the package down.

"Forgive me if I sound like I'm being rude," said Helia, "but you hardly look like someone strong enough to be carrying such weight in one hand, or both hands for that manner."

"Damn!" said Mace as he picked up the package and found that it was definitely more than 300lbs, more like 700lbs. "What do you have in here?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," said Sakura, "and please put that down where you found it! That's very delicate and expensive."

"What kind of trade agreement are you helping with that needs such a heavy and breakable package?" Flora asked.

"The kind a Shinobi would be involved in," said Tecna.

"Of course," said Elise, clearly fascinated, "Shinobi!"

"You know about us?" Sakura asked.

"A bit," said Carmen, "I met a few Shinobi when I was younger. As for you, I'm sure you are the kind of person who can carry anything, thanks to Chakra."

"Alright, I'm lost," said Stella.

"Of course you are," said a slightly annoyed Elise, even though she did anticipate it. She then switched to explaining mode; "all ninjas have the ability to change physical energy, stamina, into a different kind of energy, Chakra, which can be used to enhance physical strengths, speed and other fighting aspects."

"It can also be used in the Healing Arts," said Tecna, "as well as create a whole galaxy of fighting techniques and illusions, called Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"Exactly," said Sakura in a much more friendly manner, "except for one part; not all Shinobi can convert stamina into Chakra. I happen to be on very friendly terms with one such Shinobi who can't perform a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to save his life."

"But he makes up for it in being the best fighter in our village," said Hinata, "he's quite possibly the greatest Taijutsu user on our world."

"Ah, Taijutsu," said Payton, "the preferred fighting style of a ninja."

"And you look like quite the fighter yourself," said Sakura, "I'd like to spar someday when we have the time."

"And time isn't something we have a lot of right now," said Bloom, "Flora, when can we go to The Black Willow?"

"Yeah," said Stella, "what's the holdup?"

"Well there's the problem," said Flora, "The Black Willow is one of the most sacred trees of Lynphea, no, she is the most sacred. Visiting the tree is almost like a pilgrimage, one that needs permission from the government. Only a handful are permitted at a time to preserve the sanctity of the forests, so we need to wait for permission first."

"Bureaucrats!" spat Mace, "not even this beautiful world is immune to them!"

"We only have a few days to safe Faragonda!" said Stella, "we can't wait for a mess of red tape to clear up!"

"Anything we can do?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so," said Bloom, "but thanks for asking."

"We shouldn't have much longer to wait," said Flora, "I talked to my father, and his cousin knows a guy who knows a girl who knows a girl who knows a guy who works in the pilgrimage certification office. The guy who works in the office told the girl who knew the girl who knew the guy who knows my father's cousin and he told my father just now that we should have permission to go to The Black Willow within the hour."

"Excellent," said Carmen, "that leaves just one question; just what is that package?"

"This package?" Sakura asked, "if you must know, it's a really expensive gift for the trade administration here."

Just then Bloom and the others noticed a car approaching the area; a green rental hover-SUV to be exact. The car pulled up swerving as whoever was driving slammed on the breaks, skidding to a halt.

Two human boys in their late teens and a very large dog emerged from the car. The first of the boys was tall with short spiky brown hair and dark eyes that had a natural black outline. He wore a black shirt and jacket with black pants and boots. Beneath his eyes were red marks that resembled fangs. His overall appearance had a canine flavor. He gave off an aura that expressed great power and loyalty to his friends, while having the ferocity of a vicious animal waiting to be unleashed.

The second boy, who was the one driving by the way, was something else entirely. He wore a long black shirt, with the collar up, and pants under a gray jacket with the hood up. He wore dark sunglasses that looked kind of like goggles, so very little of his face could be seen. His aura was that of logic and calculation, as well as the patience of a predator insect.

As for the dog, well, Bloom had never seen an animal quite like this. The dog was big enough for two people to ride on his back. He had white fur and big ears with a brown patch on each. Bloom could sense a connection between the dog and the first of the boys.

"Just where did you learn how to drive?" the canine-like boy asked the insect-like boy.

"The bumper cars," said the boy with the sunglasses in a matter of fact tone.

"Well maybe you should have taken a few more lessons," said Sakura, "the last thing we need is for you to get us into a traffic accident, Shino."

"I was in control the whole time, Sakura," said the boy, Shino, "and aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh!" said the canine-like boy, "new people!" he and the dog walked over to Bloom and the others and began sniffing them.

"Umm…" said a slightly unnerved Stella, "is this normal Shinobi behavior?"

"It is for Kiba," said Hinata, "his family, the Inuzuka family, are gifted with enhanced senses and can mimic animals, dogs to be exact."

"Well at least he's a friendly dog-mimic," said a slightly disturbed Riven after being sniffed by Kiba.

"Well he does keep good company," said Carmen after being sniffed by the large white dog who, having found a scent he liked, began licking Carmen's hand. Carmen responded by stroking the dog's fur.

"You must be good with animals," said Kiba, "Akamaru isn't as trusting with most strangers."

"He probably smells the steak dinner I had last night," said Carmen, "but that's yesterday's news."

"And what about you, good sir," said Elise to the boy with the sunglasses, "what Shinobi talent do you specialize in?"

"Insects and logic," said the boy, "my family has always had a connection with insects, and we're careful thinkers and tacticians as well," he held out his hand, "Shino Abruame, of the Abruame clan."

"Elise Caplin," said the incredibly smart witch as she shook Shino's hand, "I forge my own path with no clan."

"So you're all Shinobi," said Musa, "what brings you here to Lynphea?"

"We're helping negotiate a trade agreement with our world and this one," said Shino.

"And what world is it that you come from?" Layla asked.

"You know what?" Kiba said, "I really don't know what our world is called. We just call it The World."

"We came to this world through a long-range teleportation Jutsu," said Sakura, "it was only a year or so ago that it was made possible for people from our world to begin visiting others, hence the trade negotiations."

"Oniwanban," said Tecna as she used her wrist computer, "the homeworld of the Shinobi is called Oniwanban, at least that's what it says on the official world registry of The Magical Dimension."

"Now I remember!" said Timmy, "it's another of those worlds that exist within the boundaries of The Magical Dimension, yet really aren't part of it."

"Like Guardia," said Bloom.

"And The Endless Illusion," said Musa.

"Exactly," said both Timmy and Tecna at the same time.

"I had no idea that our world was part of something so much bigger," Sakura confessed.

"Me neither," said Hinata, "but I always believed that there was more than what could be seen with just eyes alone."

"Spoken like a real Alfea girl," said Stella.

"Maybe someday we'll visit there," said Hinata.

"And maybe we'll come see your world," said Bloom.

"I'd like that," said Sakura. She then checked her watch, "well, it's been fun meeting you all, but we've got to get this to the Trade Ministry, duty calls."

"As it always does at the least convenient time," said Helia.

Farewells were made as the four Shinobi and Akamaru headed for the rental car, with Sakura carrying the package in one hand again.

"I'll say it again," remarked Riven, "damn, she's strong."

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura is strong," said Kiba in a slightly annoyed tone, "so am I, so are a lot of Shinobi." he then got serious, "but the one thing to remember about Sakura is to never make her mad. Terrible things happen to those who upset her."

"How terrible could it be?" Layla asked.

"She'll most likely try to break your head open," remarked Shino.

"Sorry I asked," said Layla.

"Okay," said Bloom, "don't make Sakura mad, good advice."

"Very good advice," said Kiba. By now Sakura had the package safely in the trunk of the car. She and Hinata had gotten into the backseats, with Akamaru between them. Shino was heading for the driver's side door, when…

"Oh no you don't," said Kiba as he blocked Shino's way to the door, "this time I'm driving."

"And where did you learn how to drive?" Shino asked.

"My mom taught me," said Kiba, "and she's a much better Sensei than the bumper cars, so I'm driving."

Not wanting to argue, Shino got into the front-passenger seat, while Kiba got behind the wheel and started the car. True enough, he was a much better driver as the car drove out of the parking lot.

"There goes four very interesting people," said Carmen, "five if you count Akamaru. As Morgan would say; 'dog's are people to, you know.'"

It was then that Chris came over and spoke to Flora and the others, "Dad just heard from his contacts; the government just 'Okayed' your visit to The Black Willow."

"Finally!" said a slightly exasperated Stella, "now can we go?"

"Just as soon as we've gotten everyone and everything together," said Bloom. It took nearly fifteen minutes for all of our heroes to get all the equipment that they would need to reach The Black Willow, for according to Chris, the journey to the tree must be done on foot, otherwise it wouldn't be allowed, no matter the reasons for the journey, no matter how urgent the need.

But then Chris reassured everyone that the tree could be reached within a few hours of the spaceport, "It's just beyond those mountains," said Chris as she pointed to a nearby mountain range, "I'll show you the way."

"You're coming with us?" Musa asked.

"Of course I am," said Chris as she helped Flora put on a hiking backpack, then pulled on one of her own, "I've already been there three times, so I know the best path to take. And before you ask, I've already gotten permission from my mom and dad, they're all for it, thanks to big sister here."

"I did promise mom and dad that I'd look after you," said Flora, "and I keep my promises."

As they all headed for the trail, with Chris in the lead, Flora spoke to Helia, "that went well, with my family; they really like you."

"And I like them," said Helia. He then looked around at the foliage; now that they had left the spaceport, the natural order of Lynphea held sway, "I can see what it is you love about this world. I think I can also see myself living here one day."

"You do?" a slightly embarrassed but hopeful Flora asked.

"Uh-huh," said Helia, "especially if it's with you."

"Pick up the pace, you lovebirds!" said Stella, "you're falling behind!"

Flora and Helia looked to see that they were indeed at the end of the group, the others several paces ahead of them. Ginning at each other, silently promising to talk later, Flora and Helia hurried to catch up with the others.

As Bloom and the others finally reached the trail that would take them over the mountains and onward to The Black Willow, they had no idea that they were being watched by beings most foul, and disagreeable.

"They're moving," said Stormy as she, Icy, Darcy and Toro watched our heroes from atop a hill overlooking the spaceport. Toro was using binoculars, while The Trix had used a spell that enhanced their vision temporarily.

"I'm not blind," snapped Darcy.

"Could have fooled me," Stormy snapped back.

"Knock it off, you two," said Icy in a very grumpy tone, "I'm not in the mood."

"She started it!" said Darcy as she pointed at Stormy.

"Did not!" said Stormy.

"Did to!" said Darcy.

"Oh shut up!" spat Icy, "you're making fools of yourselves!"

"Takes one to know one," muttered Toro.

"You say something, tough guy!?" Icy asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing," said Toro with mock innocence, "just wondering when we're going to attack our enemies, or are we just going to amble about in the sun all day."

"Well I'll discuss the plan of attack if you'll just let me talk!" said Icy.

"I'm not stopping you," said Toro, "you're the one doing all the talking."

"Whatever," said an annoyed Icy, "here's my plan."

"Your plan?" Stormy asked in an accusing tone, "_your_ plan? I don't think so!"

"What are you talking about?" Icy asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" snapped Stormy, "It's always your plans or Darcy's, and all of them eventually end up with us getting screwed over. But not this time; this time we'll do things my way."

"I think not," said Darcy, "we have done things your way, Stormy, and none of your ideas have ever worked, so we'll go with my plan."

"You mean _my_ plan," said Icy, "not yours, mine."

"No," said Darcy, "I meant my plan."

"Mine!" said Stormy.

"Mine!" said Icy.

"Mine!" said Darcy. By now the three dark witches were glaring at each other like they were feral cats about to get into a fight.

"Hold on here!" said Toro as he attempted the roll of a mediator, "why don't we all just calm down, take a chill pill and relax. Besides, today we'll be going with my plan."

"Says you!" snapped Darcy, "there's no way we're letting a muscle-head like you ruin things for the rest of us!"

"Yeah!" said Stormy, "we're doing things my way now!"

"Hell no!" spat Icy, "a moron like you could never think of a decent plan!"

"Well at least my head is always clear!" snapped Stormy, "unlike yours, miss oh so platinum-blond and pretty! Or should I say, ms. Bleached-haired and pretty!"

"My hair is 100% natural!" exclaimed Icy as she ran her fingers through her long locks, "where as yours are always so frizzled it's a wonder you haven't fried your brains with static electricity yet!"

"Both of you shut up for f#cks sake!" shouted Darcy, "you're just wasting air! So shut up and do as I say!"

"Not on your life!" spat Toro, "it's my turn to make the plans!"

"Not this century!" exclaimed Darcy.

As the four dark souls continued to argue back and forth, one would wonder as to how they got like this, for this sudden bout of discord wasn't natural at all.

…Cloud Tower, a short time ago…

"There," said Darcy, "all finished." The Trix had been helping the traitor witch Lucy assemble the energy draining device that Zahidia has sent them from Xaldo. They had put the device together and hooked it up to several tables, one for each enslaved Cloud Tower student, where the zombie witches would lay on and allow their life-force to be sucked out. That energy would then be transmitted back to Xaldo and used to further the efforts of the new empire.

Yet as Icy, Darcy and Stormy looked at their work and wallowed in the feeling of a job well done, there was someone with them who would prove herself to be a thorn in the side.

"Yeah, yeah," said Lucy, "it's done, now why don't you airheads get out of here so I can do the real work around here?"

"Excuse me?" Icy asked, "just who are you calling an airhead?"

"And what do you mean about real work?" Darcy asked, "We put the machine together, not you, Lucy."

"All you did was sit back and watch us," said Stormy, "so what's this real work you're talking about?"

"Running the damn thing, of course," said Lucy, "that's what. I'm the only one here qualified to hook the zombies up to the machine and suck the life-force from them, so just bugger off and let me get to work."

"I know where this is going," said Icy, "you're going to take all the credit for our work. Well it's not going to happen like that!"

"What's not going to happen like that?" Toro asked as he came into the room.

"Lucy's gonna steal the credit for our work," said Darcy, "we put the energy draining machine together, but all she's gonna do is push a few buttons."

"And just who said that she is qualified to run the machine?" Stormy asked, "I'll bet I could do it."

"In a slug's eye you could!" said Lucy, "and FYI, I received my certification for operating this device, and others like it, back on Xaldo," she pulled out an official looking document that had the Cthulhu crest at the top, while having a wax seal of the same Cthulhu crest at the bottom, right next to Zahidia's signature.

"It's official," said Darcy as she looked at the document, "yes, it is official. Lucy here is an official lackey of the R'lyeh empire."

At this Lucy faltered and sputtered, "I…what! No! I'm not a lackey!"

"Right," said Stormy, "you're no lackey, you're a toady!" At this The Trix and Toro laughed.

"Oh yeah!?" said Lucy, "just what are you then? You're wearing imperial accessories!"

"That doesn't make us mindless minions," said Icy, "and we can take ours off if we want," she and Stormy removed their Cthulhu earrings, while Darcy took her ring off and Toro removed his belt buckle.

"Where as you, Lucy," said Darcy as she, her sisters and Toro put their accessories back on, "you're stuck with a tattoo that Zahidia can use to make you obey her."

"We take Zahidia's orders because we choose to," said Toro, "if we wanted we could walk away and never look back."

"But you, Lucy," said Icy in a very cold tone, "you can never go back. By now everyone knows that you betrayed Cloud Tower to us. Nobody else in the universe will accept you, so that makes you a lackey/toady of Zahidia's."

"You," said Lucy, her voice heavy with rage and loathing, "I am so gonna…"

"You're going to do what?" Toro asked in a vicious tone, "what can you possibly do against the four of us?"

"Well?" Darcy asked as she, her sisters and Toro glared contemptuously at Lucy, "what are you going to do?"

Lucy met the uncaring eyes of The Trix and Toro, but was unable to do anything. She sighed and turned away, her eyes lowered in shame.

"I thought so," said Toro smugly, "come on, girls, let's not waist any more time with this poser here."

"That's right," said Icy, "we need to get to Lynphea at once."

"Why's that?" Stormy asked.

"Because Bloom and her pathetic posy are there," said Darcy, "Vicky wants us to take care of them before they get to The Black Willow."

"And why do we have to stop them before they get to The Black Willow?" Stormy asked.

"Because," said Icy in an annoyed tone, "it's what they'll use to save Faragonda, and we don't want that."

As The Trix and Toro left the room, they were so filled with smugness and self-confidence, they failed to notice that Lucy had hastily cast a hex on them, a hex that was timed to take effect once they teleported to Lynphea.

END FLASHBACK

So there they were, arguing like there was no tomorrow, unaware that their strife was caused by another.

"Well if you think your plan is all that, then do it without me!" exclaimed Stormy. By now she and the others were getting more than a little emotional. Stormy in particular looked like she was about to start crying, "I'll destroy Bloom and her friends all by myself, just you wait!" With that she teleported to a different part of the planet.

"Now look what you've done!" Icy said to Darcy, "you and _your _plans!"

"You mean you and _your _plans!" shouted Darcy, "you've torn this family apart!"

"You want the family torn apart?!" exclaimed Icy, who now looked like she was about to start crying, "that's fine by me! Good luck destroying Bloom on your own!" With that she teleported to a different part of the planet, but not to the same place Stormy went.

"Well good!" shouted Darcy, even though her sisters couldn't hear her, "I don't need you, either of you! I'll do it myself!!" she then glared at Toro, "and I especially don't need you!" With that she teleported to a third spot on the planet.

"Well I don't need you either!!" shouted Toro. With that he hurried down the hill and began following the trail that Bloom and her friends had taken.

As Bloom and her friends followed the trail to The Black Willow, led by Flora's sister Chris, they had no idea that their enemies were following them, each enemy from a different angle.

The Trix and Toro each attempted a plan to destroy Bloom and the others using their particular abilities; Icy tried to turn the entire party into meat popsicles all by herself, while Darcy tried to trap them in living nightmares. Stormy attempted to summon a F-5 tornado, while Toro tried to get close enough to launch a sneak attack at Bloom.

Yet even separated from each other, Lucy's curse was still affecting our anti-heroes. The curse messed with their concentration, causing their plans to backfire onto themselves in very embarrassing ways; Icy wound up as a living snowperson, Darcy was stuck in her idea of a nightmare (Think a 3D holographic version of Candyland™, only on a much bigger scale and with countless cute, fuzzy animals) Stormy ended up shorting herself out, while Toro got tangled in a thorny bush from following Bloom and the others.

All the time our real heroes had no idea that the baddies were on Lynphea and were making fools of themselves. It was for the best, for Bloom and her friends were having hard enough a time navigating the rugged trail to The Black Willow, a trail that took them across a river, two jungle canyons and up a mountain, which Chris assured everyone was the second to last part of the pilgrimage.

"The Black Willow is in a valley just over the mountain," said Chris.

"Remind me why we're doing this the hard way!" Stella complained for the fifth time that day.

"Because we wouldn't be allowed to get to The Black Willow otherwise," said Flora for the fifth time, her patience beginning to wear thin. "I promise you, Stella, once we have enough Tears to save Faragonda, we'll then be able to teleport back to the ships and go home."

"I thought you were home," said Helia.

"It is," said Flora, "I'll always love Lynphea, and I'll always love my family. But Alfea is also like home, and anywhere I'm with my friends is home," she then looked at Helia with absolute love, "and anywhere I'm with you is home."

A few minutes later they cleared the top of the mountain and were awed at the sight of a large valley filled with trees and plants of all shapes and sizes. And in the middle of this valley, situated atop a hill that our heroes saw through binoculars, was a large black tree whose branches drooped to the ground. Water of some sort was dripping down from the leaves, collecting on the ground around the trunk where a large spring formed a small river that flowed further into the valley. From her position, Bloom could sense an incredible energy emanating from the tree.

"There it is!" Chris exclaimed happily as she pointed at the tree, "The Black Willow!"

"Am I the only one who's picking up this really weird vibe from the tree?" Stella asked.

"You're not alone," said Musa, "I feel the vibrations." Bloom, Layla and Flora nodded in agreement.

"It's the magic of The Black Willow," said Chris.

"It's more than magic," said Elise, "It's a time distortion."

"She's right," said Tecna as she checked her wrist computer, "the tree itself is producing a temporal distortion field. Time itself is moving back and forth at random around The Black Will up to a radius of 20m from the tree. If we get too close, the distortions could have unknown effects on our bodies; we could either age a 100 years within seconds, or regress to infants."

"I so don't want to do that," said a nervous Stella.

"You won't," said Chris in a reassuring tone, "nobody is allowed to get too close to the tree; it's forbidden. But the river that the Tears are flowing into," she pointed out said body of water, "it's safe to go there. I've been up to the edge of the river before, it's perfectly safe."

"Then that's where we'll go," said Bloom. She and the others then began their descent into the valley, "Just hang tight a little while longer, Ms. Faragonda, we're almost finished."

Yet even as our heroes were within sight of their goal, another group was close to catching up with them, but this group still had problems to deal with. Half a mile east of our heroes position, The Trix had gathered together again, but were still under the influence of Lucy's curse.

"Well it looks like your plan didn't work, Stormy!" said Icy as she pointed at Bloom and the others, "They're almost to the damn tree!"

"Well your plan didn't work either, Icy!" said Stormy, "And neither did Darcy's!"

"Well my plan would have worked!" said Darcy, "If you two idiots had been there to help me!"

"_My_ plan would have worked if _you_ were there to help _me_!!" exclaimed Icy, "and don't you start, Stormy! Your plan would have failed regardless!"

"No it wouldn't have!!" spat Stormy, "if you two would have listened to me for once, Bloom and her friends would be dead by now! For certain, if that muscle-head of a boyfriend of yours, Darcy, had been there to help. Just where is that shape-shifting freak anyway?"

"I'm right here, bitch!" said Toro as he climbed up to The Trix, "and I'm not a freak! A shape-shifter, but no freak."

"Whatever," said Stormy, "you three are the idiots, not me!"

"Actions speak louder than words, Stormy," said Icy, "and your actions speak volumes."

"So do yours," said Stormy, "I know what you've been doing for recreation on Xaldo. I'm amazed you haven't gotten pregnant from all the imperial boyos you've been shagging."

"How did you know about that?!" exclaimed an embarrassed and outraged Icy.

"I have my sources," said Stormy. She then turned her wrath on Darcy, "and you, don't think I don't know about you and the freak here," she pointed at Toro, "I know how much time the two of you have been pounding into each other."

"What we do on our own time is nobody's business than our own!" said a very angry Darcy, "and at least we know how to have a good time."

"You could learn a thing or two from us," said Icy, "but you prefer to be Ms. 'I Think Sexual Ecstasy Is Overrated.'"

"Well at least I don't go about shagging everything that moves!" said Stormy, "At least I have enough dignity not to act like a total whore!"

At this Icy let out a screech of rage and pounced at Stormy. The two collapsed to the ground and began trying to scratch each other's eyes out. Stormy tried to get Icy off of her, but only succeeded in rolling the two of them at Darcy. They bumped into her, causing the already stressed witch to join the fight.

By now all three Trix were in the heat of a major cat fight, with Toro watching, waiting for his chance to pounce and destroy the three witches.

Just then Vicky teleported in, looking very well rested and very angry. In her hand was an ordinary-looking spray bottle, which she used to spray her sisters with some sort of blue liquid.

"Stop it!!" exclaimed Vicky as she sprayed Icy in the face with the liquid, then Stormy, then Darcy, "Stop it! All of you!! Stop fighting now!!"

The Trix did stop trying to claw each other's throats out, only to turn their wrath on their older sister, "why'd you spray whatever that was in my face!?" snapped Icy.

"It was for your own good," said Vicky in a stern tone, "and this is for you," she then sprayed Toro with the liquid."

"Tastes like blueberries," remarked Toro, "but what is it?"

"The antidote to a discord hex," said Vicky, "it should take effect any second now."

Even as Vicky spoke the words, The Trix and Toro began to feel more like themselves and less harsh towards each other.

"You're right," said Darcy as she helped her sisters back up, "we were under some sort of hex."

"How'd that happen?" Stormy asked.

"You made a certain traitor witch angry with you," said Vicky.

"Lucy!" said Icy through gritted teeth, "I'll skin her alive!!"

"You can all destroy Lucy after Zahidia is done with her," said Vicky, "I know what she did was wrong and she should have never did it in the first place," she then pulled out something wrapped in plastic from her pocket, small and slightly bloody which she then revealed to be a human ear, a right ear to be exact, "but that didn't stop me from making sure she didn't fully get away with it."

Vicky then tossed the severed ear to Icy, who caught it. The frosty-witch wasn't shocked at holding a human ear, but she was feeling very foolish at her recent behavior. Her sisters and Toro were feeling the same.

"Vicky…I…" said Darcy, "I don't know what to say."

"You can start by apologizing to each other," said Vicky, "you owe each other that much."

"You're right, Vicky," said Icy. She then looked at Stormy, "I'm sorry I called you an idiot."

"And I'm sorry I called you a whore," said Stormy, "you to, Darcy."

"I'm sorry for everything," said Darcy, "both of you." By now all three Trix were feeling very emotional towards each other, but in a forgiving affectionate way. "Let's never fight like that again."

"Agreed," said Icy.

"Agreed," said Stormy, "it was awful."

"Same here," said Toro, "I honestly don't know how I could have allowed myself to fall for such a stupid trick."

"It wasn't that simple," said Darcy now that she was finally thinking clearly again, "that hex Lucy used acted on any latent tension within its victims. Not only did it make us act really nasty to each other, it also interfered with our abilities, causing our plans to backfire."

"So that's what happened," said Stormy as she began to get angry again, only now her anger was focused on someone who truly deserved it, "well I don't know about you, Vicky, but having one ear cut off isn't enough for the likes of Lucy."

"Damn right!" said Icy, "as soon as we're done with Bloom, then I'll skin Lucy alive."

"We can't," said a disappointed sounding, but still angry Darcy, "Lucy is still in Zahidia's favor. The last thing we need is to arouse her ire by destroying one of her pets." But then a mischievous look drew upon her face, "but that doesn't mean that Lucy won't be suffering any unfortunate accidents in the near future."

"What kind of unfortunate accident?" Toro asked with wicked eagerness, "what do you have in mind?"

"You can plot revenge later," said Vicky, "right now you've got a job to do, as do I."

"What are you doing?" Stormy asked, "aren't you going to help us take care of Bloom and her loser friends?"

"I will," said Vicky, "assuming you don't destroy them first. No, I have other business to deal with on Lynphea."

"Another Construct piece," said Icy.

"They determined its location an hour ago," said Vicky, "it's in the middle of one of these suffocating forests on the other side of the planet, far away from human habitation, which is unfortunate since I'm still in the mood for some gratuitous destruction. I'd burn the forest down, but Zahidia wants this planet kept intact as much as possible, for some reason. I don't get her sometimes."

"We'll try to keep the losers alive enough for you to have some fun with them," said Icy while Darcy, Stormy and Toro nodded in agreement.

"You're too good to me," said Vicky in an affectionate manner, "I'll try not to keep you waiting, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun without me. Enjoy yourselves."

"That we will, big sister," said Icy, "That we will."

Vicky was about to teleport out, when she paused as if remembering something, "I almost forgot. I was saving this for later, but since you four are in such a good mood now, I think you are all ready for the next level."

"Next level of what?" Stormy asked.

"Of your new powers," said Vicky, "or rather, the power your Cthulhu accessories have granted you. I'm sure by now you've noticed just how much of a boost your abilities have gotten just by wearing the Cthulhu crest."

"She's right," said Darcy, "I have noticed an increase in the amount of energy I have."

"Me to," said Toro, while Icy and Stormy nodded in agreement.

"Well that's just stage one," said Vicky, "now for stage two." She told her sisters and Toro a spell (Toro could use some magic when he and Darcy are together). They said the spell, and their Cthulhu accessories began pulsing with purple energy.

The four dark souls then felt like there whole bodies were like one big party and everyone was invited. It was like some sort of drug to them.

"Wow!" said Stormy, "It's like…like…I don't know!"

"Like nirvana!" said Darcy.

"Like there's nothing I can't do!" said Icy.

"Like I can destroy anyone and anything that gets in my way!" said Toro.

"Yeah, it feels really good at first," said Vicky, "but you'll get used to the high soon. You'll need to, otherwise you'll be too overconfident to do anything."

It took The Trix and Toro a minute or two to calm down before they could think straight again, but they made it down from 'Cloud 9,' or for them it was 'Cloud 18.'

"It's like cocaine, marijuana, crystal meth and everything else in one shot," said Toro.

"One could become addicted to this," said Darcy.

"Exactly," said Vicky, "so be careful with it, don't draw on too much power from the disks or you will be addicted."

"We'll be careful," said Icy, "just don't take too long with finding the Construct piece."

"I'll be back before you know it," said Vicky. Giving her sisters and potential brother-in-law an affectionate smile, Vicky teleported to where she hoped to find the Construct piece.

"So," said Darcy as she and her sisters used the vision enhancing spell again to observe Bloom and the others, while Toro used his binoculars, "how do are we going to do this?"

"They're heading for that black tree," said Stormy, "remind me what's so special about it?"

"It's The Black Willow," said Icy, "the condensation that drips off of it has the power to alter time. The losers are going to use that water to save Faragonda."

"Now I remember!" said Stormy, "so, how are we going to stop them?"

"I can tell from all the way up here," said Darcy, "that tree has a very powerful natural energy field; I doubt any of us could get near it. But we can do something about that stream the Tears are dripping into."

"Like what?" Toro asked, "remember, Zahidia want's this planet in one piece."

"I know," said Darcy, "but as Icy mentioned before, 'accidents' happen. We should let Bloom and her friends get to The Black Willow, it'll be that much more enjoyable for us that way. Here's my plan…"

With their goal in sight, Bloom and the others eagerly increased their pace and made it to The Black Willow, or rather, within fifty meters of the legendary tree. Any closer and the 'temporal tides,' as Tecna called them, would begin to affect them in ways most unpleasant.

"So now what?" Stella asked.

"The condensation dripping off of the tree," said Timmy, "The Tears of The Black Willow, they're what we're after."

"But we need to get them when they're not as concentrated," said Elise, "otherwise it won't help Faragonda as we want it to. No, we need to collect at least a gallon of water from the river. It's safe to approach the river were the Tears have been diluted enough for our purposes."

Yet before any of our heroes could even head to the river, Bloom sensed something bad was about to happen, and something bad did happen. A sphere of dark magic shot past our heroes and fell into the river. Within seconds the entire river up to very close to the tree was contaminated with dark magic, turning the blue river to murky, poisonous brown.

"Excellent shot, Darcy," said Icy as she, Stormy and Toro admired Darcy's aim.

It was then that Bloom and the others, who had been stunned by this sudden turn of events, realized what had happened. But it was Chris who spoke first.

"The river…it's poisoned…why?"

"Why?" Darcy asked, "Why? Because I felt like it."

"You've really sunk to a new low, Darcy," said Elise through gritted teeth.

"You and your sisters," said Bloom after she and the other Winx finished transforming, "and Toro, or should I say, Pantyhose Toro."

"My name is Toro the Destroyer!" exclaimed the offended dark martial artist, "and don't you forget it, bitch!"

"Don't you call my friend a bitch, you shape-shifting freak!" exclaimed Stella.

"Don't you call my boyfriend a freak, blondie!!" exclaimed Darcy.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Stormy.

"I agree," said Icy, "sisters, Toro, let's show these losers just what our newly boosted powers can do."

"'Newly boosted?'" Bloom said. But she then sensed the incredible amount of energy within the four baddies that she was sure wasn't there the last time.

"Well let's not stand around flapping our lips all day," said Darcy, "we've got some killing to do."

"The only ones who shall die today," said Elise, "is you bastards!"

With that everyone attacked, everyone except Chris that is. While an intense magical and hand-to-hand battle went on, with the baddies having the upper hand much to our heroes surprise, Chris was standing at the edge of the tainted river, a look of despair on her face.

"It's not right," she said in a distant tone, "it's not right. The river of The Black Willow, it's ruined. It's not right!"

Clearly outraged at this atrocity, Chris then focused her anger on Darcy, who had just blasted Kegan and Riven.

"It's not right!" exclaimed Chris as she picked up a baseball-sized rock from the riverbank, "And it's all your fault!" With perfect aim and form, Chris threw the rock at Darcy. It hit her on the forehead above her left eye, not hard enough to knock her down, but hard enough to hurt her and leave a inch-long gash that began to freely bleed.

"Oww!!" moaned Darcy, "my head! What the fWck!? Who threw that!?!"

"I did!" shouted Chris as she picked up several more rocks, "and these are also for you!" she then threw another at Darcy, this one hitting her on her right forearm, not hard enough to break a bone but it left a decent sized burse.

"Stop it!" shouted Darcy, her head was muddle enough form the first rock that she was having a hard time thinking straight, "you're hurting me!"

"You deserve more, witch!!" said Chris as she threw another rock. This one missed Darcy, but Chris was far from out of ammo, "this river is one of the most sacred sites on Lynphea, and you and your dark magic ruined it! You ruined it!!"

This turn of events had caused a pause in the battle, giving Bloom and the others a chance to regain their stamina. It was clear that Icy and the other baddies had a new source of power, but until they could figure out what it was, it was all Bloom and her friends could do to hold their own, while Icy, her sisters and Toro weren't even breathing hard.

But then Chris threw the rock that cut Darcy. Everyone watched as Flora's sister dealt her own manner of punishment on the dark witch. But then Toro had to ruin everything by getting behind Chris and grabbing her.

"Nobody hurts my Darcy and get's away with it!" said Toro as he locked Chris in a full-nelson hold. Chris was hurting, but the pain of the restraining hold did nothing to quench her anger.

"Let her go!!" exclaimed Flora, "You let my sister go, or so help me, I'll…"

"You'll do nothing!" snapped Darcy, while Icy summoned a minor-healing potion and gave it to Darcy, "not at least until I've taken my medicine," she drank the potion and grimaced at the harsh flavor, "why does the stuff that's good for you always taste terrible?" But the bitter taste was worth it as her cut healed itself fully within seconds.

"Much better," said Icy, who then turned her attention onto our heroes, especially Flora, "now, as for you losers."

"I'm warning you, Icy," said Bloom in a very angry tone, "If you hurt Chris, I'll burn you, permanently."

"Oh I won't do anything," said Icy in a mock innocent tone, "this is all Toro's show; it was his woman whom the waif hurt."

"You hear that, you little brat?" Toro said to Chris, "your fate is in my hands."

"Well then I suggest that you get your hands off me!" snapped Chris, "you pervert!"

"Pervert?!" said Toro, "Why I ought to…" but then he had a vicious idea. "Hey, Darcy, just how poisonous is that river now?"

"I'm not sure actually," said Darcy as she thought this over, "That's a new curse I used, not I'm not entirely certain of it's full potency."

"That's one of your many flaws, Darcy," said Elise, while Tecna used her scanner to determine that the curse Darcy used was of the same dark nature as all the other curses our heroes had been encountering, "you and your sisters; you delve recklessly into the darkness."

"One of these days," said Carmen, "assuming we don't kill you first, you're going to get so over your heads in the dark arts, you'll be stuck forever."

"We'll worry about that when and if that happens," said Icy, "now, what is your idea, Toro?"

"It's quite simple actually," said Toro, "and it does involve delving into dark depths," he then looked at Chris with eager vileness, "I hope you know how to swim, kid, you're about to take a dip."

"Don't you dare!!" exclaimed Flora.

"Oh but I do dare!" said Toro. As if tossing an empty soda can into a trashcan, he threw Chris into the river, she screaming as she fell into the poisoned waters.

"No!!" cried Flora as she took flight and dived at the river. Bloom and the other shouted for her to stop, Helia shouting the loudest, but Flora was deaf to them; all she cared about was saving Chris, no matter the cost.

The first thing Flora noticed as she hit the poisoned water was a sensation of burning, like mild acid. Fortunately for her, Flora is one of those peoples who can hold their breath for over 4 minutes easily. It was also fortunate that her fairy form provided Flora some protection from the poisoned waters, but there was nothing to protect her sister, although Chris was reported to have held her breath for nearly 5 minutes, or so she said.

Flora soon found Chris on the riverbed, her leg caught on a driftwood log that was wedged between some rocks. Flora used her magic to move the log out of the way, freeing Chris. She then grabbed Chris, who was still conscious and had taken a deep breath before she fell into the river, and the two of them swam to the surface and to the riverbank. Both gasping for much needed oxygen, it was several seconds before Flora spoke.

"Chris…are you…alright?"

"I'm fine…Flora," said Chris, "I didn't get…any of the water in me, I held…my breath the whole time."

"You were always the better swimmer," said Flora as she smiled happily.

"You could have drowned," said Chris, "and the poison, it could have done something terrible to you."

"It would have been worth it to save you," said Flora, who for some reason was feeling very good at that time, extremely good, "I'm your sister, I'm responsible for you."

Just then Flora was engulfed in a bright light, one that left everyone stunned. Icy and the baddies were most affected by this light, cringing away from it like it was a second sun. But Bloom and our heroes looked on at the light, for they knew what it was; Flora had earned her Enchantix.

When the light cleared, everyone, especially Flora and Chris, were astonished by the change in Flora's appearance:

Flora now wore a short fuchsia-colored dress with a halter strap looped around her neck and fastened in the middle of her chest. Pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves were on her arms and cyan barefoot sandals on her feet. Her wings had increased in size, like a butterflies', soft green and light yellow, with an orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. She wore a cyan tiara on her head. Her brown hair had lengthened down to her ankles and was styled in several elegant pigtails.

"Wow!" said Chris, "look at you!"

"It's more than I imagined," said an amazed Flora as she looked her new attire over, "I expected it would be incredible, but this is…"

"Far out?" Stella offered.

"Psychedelic?" Musa suggested.

"Cosmic?" said Tecna.

"Exactly," said Flora.

The rest of our heroes were equally amazed, especially Helia, who was at a loss for words, but his expression of love and admiration spoke volumes.

Unfortunately for our heroes, there were four people there who weren't impressed at all. "I don't give a flying f#ck what you look like now, Flora!" spat Icy, "it still won't save your friends!!"

At this point in the battle, Icy was in front of Stella and Bloom with a super-charged ice-shard spell, while Musa and Riven were in Darcy's line of attack for a mind-crushing curse. Tecna and Timmy were right in Stormy's sights for a condensed hurricane, while Carmen was unaware that Toro was behind her, ready to grab the righteous witch and snap her neck.

The four villains attacked at the same time, and were equally shocked to find that their attacks failed, and failed they did in incredible ways.

Carmen was pulled out of the way of Toro by a large white dog, while a pinked-haired, green-eyed girl punched Toro in the eye, knocking the dark martial artist to the ground.

Stormy's curse hit Tecna and Timmy, but instead of destroying two humans, she was confused to see that her intended victims dissolved into twin swarms of some sort of insect. Said insects then flew into the sleeves of a white jacket worn by a boy wearing dark sunglasses.

Darcy was surprised to see Musa and Riven being pulled out of the way of her curse by a boy with canine features.

Icy was startled to see a girl with long purple hair and pale lavender eyes, jump in between Icy and Bloom and Stella, and block the ice shards with her bare hands.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Bloom and Stella.

"Kiba!" said both Musa and Riven.

"Shino!" said Tecna and Timmy.

"Sakura!" said Layla.

"And you're Akamaru," said Carmen to said dog, "right?" Akamaru responded by giving Carmen a friendly lick.

"Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked.

"We're fine," said Bloom, "a little beat up, but fine."

"Now that you're here of course," said Stella, "but how did you find us?"

"We followed your trail," said Kiba, "it was easy, especially for this old nose of mine," he tapped said sensory organ.

"And you four," said Shino to The Trix and Toro, "you must be the villains."

"Damn right we are!" said Stormy, "just who the hell are you meddling brats!?"

"And just what gives you the right to meddle in our affairs anyway?" Darcy asked.

"You were threatening innocent lives," said Hinata, "saving innocent lives from dark forces is part of what being a Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village is all about."

"Shinobi?" Toro asked.

"Ninjas," said Darcy.

"Oh," said Toro, "well them, you Shinobi must think yourselves pretty tough to stand up to the likes of us."

"We have our moments," said Sakura, "we have to be tough in a business like this."

"Well you're not tough enough to defeat us!" boasted Icy, "your pathetic ninja trick are no match for our power!"

"I beg to differ," said Hinata, "you obviously don't know a thing about power and what's it really for," she then began untying the knot on her neckerchief, "One should not use power to hurt others, not they themselves in that manner."

She then placed the bandanna on her head and began tying it behind the symbol of her village now acting as a forehead protector, "instead, power should be used to protect the innocent and defend the helpless. That is my nindo; the Shinobi code that I live by!"

Hinata then assumed a fighting stance that had her right arm and palm facing towards The Trix, her left arm and palm facing behind her, "although it doesn't apply to those who lack honor and discipline, such as you!"

At this Toro laughed, "honor is for the weak. And don't get me started about discipline."

"You sure to talk tough," said Sakura as she cracked her knuckles, then took the brown gloves from her pocket and put them on her hands, "care to back it up?"

"Gladly," said Toro as he cracked his knuckles, "just don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl."

"I don't expect you to," said Sakura as she smiled in eager anticipation of the fight to come, "just don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a boy."

"Way to burn him, Sakura!" said Kiba.

At this Darcy glared at Kiba, "thanks for volunteering to be my next victim!"

"We'll see who's the victim," said Kiba, "just as long as Akamaru can fight with me." at this Akamaru barked in an affirmative manner.

"Whatever," said Darcy, "I'll destroy you both, you and your mangy mutt!"

At this both Kiba and Akamaru growled furiously at Darcy, "nobody calls my dog a mutt, bitch!!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Don't you call my sister a bitch, you bastard!" exclaimed Stormy. She then focused her glare on Shino, "and don't think I've forgotten about you, bug boy!"

"On the contrary," said Shino as he straightened his sunglasses, "I was concerned that you that you wouldn't ignore me, since you're hardly worth my time."

"I'll show you who's worth whose time!!" exclaimed Stormy, "Take this!!" she shot a double lighting curse at Shino, but the intended victim dissolved into hundreds of the same kind of insects as before.

"What the hell?!" said Stormy.

"Behind you!!" shouted Darcy as she took flight to avoid being caught in a choke hold by Kiba, then had to duck to avoid being pounced upon by Akamaru.

Stormy also took flight to avoid being ensnared in a swarm of the insects, which was obvious that Shino was controlling somehow.

Icy was blasting Hinata with a wide variety of ice curses, which said Kunoichi kept blocking with her bare hands, while Sakura and Toro were engaged in a furious grapple.

"They certainly are something," said Riven as he and the others watched the Shinobi battle The Trix and Toro, "I'll give them that."

"I don't know how they're doing it," said Stella, "Whatever The Trix did to make themselves stronger, it's like it never happened now; now that they're facing Sakura and her friends."

"I think I can explain it," said Tecna, "how our Shinobi friends are holding their own, not what The Trix and Toro did to themselves, that I'm still working on. Anyway, you see Sakura? Well, her level of Chakra control has given her incredible physical strength and constitution, allowing her to exchange blow for blow with Toro without seriously getting hurt."

Indeed, Sakura matched every attack Toro launched at her, dodging most, while those that he did manage to hit her with left little if no damage. On the other hand, Sakura's attacks were making contact and were beginning to wear the dark martial artist down.

"Next," said Tecna, "we have Kiba and Akamaru. The two of them are bonded in such a way that they can move in perfect synchronicity; they can mimic each other's attacks and movement styles."

True enough, Darcy was at her wit's end evading the two canine fighters, both human and animal. Just when she was out of reach of one, the other would nearly catch her. Where as Kiba tried to deliver blunt-force trauma with his fists and feet, Akamaru tried to shred Darcy with his teeth and claws.

"Then we have Shino," said Tecna, "whom I'm not entirely sure about."

"I'll tell you what he's all about," said Timmy, who happened to be using a visual scanner, "He's infested with bugs. Seriously, his whole body, inside and out, he's full of those bugs, Chakra beetles I believe they're called."

"You can't possibly be serious," said a naturally disgusted Stella, "how can anyone live like that!?"

"He has a symbiotic relationship with those beetles," said Helia, "or something like that."

"Exactly," said Timmy, "Shino's body provides a home for the beetles, and they in return fight for him."

Bloom and the others watched at Stormy threw everything she had at Shino, only to have her spells intercepted by swarms of Charka beetles that Shino directed. These swarms would then regroup and attack her. According to Timmy's information, Chakra beetles feed off of excess chakra in their human host, but when sent at an enemy human, they gorge themselves on the energy of said enemy. Stormy, who had a pathological fear of all things bug, was nearly half scared to death trying to avoid being sucked dry by the beetle swarms.

"And finally," said Tecna, "there's Hinata, who somehow can anticipate every move Icy makes and blocks it."

"But how does she do it?" Carmen asked, "And what's wrong with her eyes?"

Bloom focused her attention on Hinata's face, which was deeply concentrated on blocking all of Icy's spells and attacks with her bare hands. It was then that Bloom noticed that there were raised lines around Hinata's eyes, as if the blood vessels were pushing against the skin.

"Of course," said Riven in a tone of realization, "I should have known."

"Known what?" Carmen asked.

"Back at Red Fountain," said Riven, "they had a class on fighting styles of alien worlds. They did a whole week on Shinobi, especially on techniques called _Kekkei Genkai_, or bloodline abilities."

"A genetic power," said Timmy, "passed down from one generation to another, all within a specific family. I remember now; within the Huyga clan, they have their own _Kekkei Genkai _that allows for increased visual abilities by increasing the blood flow into the eyes. _Byakugan_, that's what it's called."

"Well this has been absolutely fascinating," said Elise in an impatient tone, "but we've got some serious work to do," she held up her Sonic Screwdriver and her PDA, "I've scanned the river, and unless we remove the taint within the next four minutes…" she checked her PDA again, "…excuse me, four minutes and ten seconds, it'll be like this forever."

"How much Fairy Dust do we need?" Layla asked.

"A lot more than what you, Stella and Musa can make," said Elise, "And I doubt Flora can learn how to use hers in the time limit."

"Well permit me to prove you wrong," said Flora happily as she flapped her reformatted wings, a small shower of Fairy Dust falling from them.

"How'd you figure it out so quickly?" Stella asked.

"From watching you guys," said Flora.

Under Elise's directions, the four Fairies who had their Enchantix, not counting Bloom, produced a huge cloud of Fairy Dust and made it hover above the contaminated river. Bloom and Tecna then cast an upper-level purification spell and used the Fairy Dust to enrich it. They then sent the whole thing into the river, where it's cleansing energy radiated up and down the river, removing all trace of the curse. Within seconds the river was as clear and blue as before.

"Well that's one problem solved," said Musa.

"And it looks like another will be solved soon," said Riven.

Sakura and Toro were still locked in a furious battle, but The Trix had all been subdued by the opponents. Kiba and Akamaru had finally caught up with Darcy and tackled her to the ground. She wasn't hurt seriously and managed to get back up again. But then Kiba threw a small purple pellet at Darcy, which produced a purple smokescreen that blinded Darcy to Kiba's attack, a leaping whirlwind of a strike that left the witch dazed and confused.

Kiba then tied Darcy's hand behind her back with some rope and then set Akamaru to guard her, "Watch this one, Akamaru; if she moves, eat her."

Akamaru barked in an affirmative manner, then locked his eyes on Darcy, growling softly but menacingly, as if daring the witch to challenge his dominance over her.

Stormy's phobia of bugs had finally gotten the better of her. She panicked when one of Shino's beetles landed on her nose. She fell out of the air screaming for her life, but then thousands of the energy absorbing beetles swarmed over her. The foul-weather witch was paralyzed with terror, but she could still talk, "please don't eat me!"

"Fear not," said Shino, "my little friends have no desire to feed on you or your energy. There's something about your nature that is unappetizing to them. In short, you just don't taste good."

As for Hinata and Icy, the Shinobi with the enhanced vision kept blocking all of Icy's spells. Then when Hinata had guessed the time was right, she distracted Icy by throwing a pair of Shuriken, then got behind Icy and pressed several pressure points on Icy's body. The sudden pressure on her body caused Icy to lose her balance for a moment, long enough for Hinata to jump pack to her original position on the battlefield.

Outraged at the violation of her personal space, Icy tried to ensnare Hinata in an Ice Coffin, but was shocked to find that only snowflakes spurted out from her fingertips.

"What did you do to me?!" exclaimed the cold-hearted witch.

"I blocked your magic," said Hinata as she took up her fighting stance again, "all life forms have an energy network within them; especially humans. Those humans who can use Chakra have an especially strong energy network, even more so in magic users, I know, I've fought them before on my world. It's a simple matter of pressing a handful of pressure points to temporally block this energy network. You won't die from it, but you won't be able to use your powers for the next 12 hours or so."

"Which leaves us with the question," said Shino, "what to do with you?" he was referring to the three incapacitated witches.

"What to do with them indeed!" said Vicky as she teleported onto the field.

"Vicky!" exclaimed Bloom.

"I'd love nothing more than to finish our game, Bloom," said Vicky, "but I need to help my sisters, who are rapidly proving themselves to be below par."

"It's not our fault!" exclaimed Darcy as she struggled to break free of her bonds, "these Shinobi, they're…"

"They're Shinobi," said Vicky, "yes, I know what they can do. I should know, I've killed a few myself."

"Did you now," said Shino as he pulled out a small black book from his pocket and began leafing through the pages, "And when did you kill these peers of ours?"

"I visited Oniwanban about four months ago," said Vicky.

"Four months ago?" Hinata asked, "that means…?"

"She fit's the description," said Shino as he compared Vicky to whatever was displayed on a page of his book.

Kiba then pulled out a small scroll from his pocked, which he unrolled to reveal it to be a wanted poster, one with a crude but accurate hand-drawn picture of Vicky on it, "so she is the one! This is the witch responsible for the Sukiwana Temple massacre!!"

"Sukiwana Temple…" said Vicky as if trying to remember, "oh yes, I did visit there. It was fun."

"If you're the kind of person who thinks murdering innocent priests and civilians is fun," said Kiba through gritted teeth, while Akamaru growled with him, "then you are one sick puppy, lady!"

"I've been called worse," said Vicky, "and speaking of fun…" she raised her left hand at the three Shinobi and Akamaru, "think fast!!" the shot four dark spheres at them. Hinata and her companions jumped out of the way, only to find that the spheres were of the homing kind that perused them until they finally caught up with them.

But instead of destroying them, what the four curses hit was four logs that appeared out of nowhere and took the places of the intended targets.

"A Substitution Jutsu," said Vicky as she looked around to see where her opponents went to. "Impressive, but not good enough!!" with a wave of her hand, she cast another four dark purple spheres and sent them off in what appeared to be random directions. But they were in fact homing curses that locked in on the three Shinobi and Akamaru, who had emerged from concealed positions to attack Vicky.

Instead they all ran headlong into the purple spheres, which then expanded and ensnared them in a larger sphere that encased them completely. The four barely had room enough to stand up, and not much air to breathe.

"You did your best," remarked Vicky as she brushed a blade of grass from her jacket, "but your best just wasn't good enough, so now you got to pay the price," she waived her other hand, causing the spheres to constrict slowly, "in a minute or so you'll be crushed to death; enjoy!"

Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru struggled to break free of the purple spheres before they were compressed into unrecognizable piles of meat and blood, yet their efforts to get out were in vain.

Bloom could only watch in horror as her Shinobi friends neared their deaths. But then Sakura ran over and punched Vicky in the chin. This disrupted Vicky's concentration enough to stop the spheres from contracting. They still held firm against their captives' efforts to break free, but they were out of danger, for the moment.

"Not bad," said Vicky as she rubbed where Sakura punched her, "not bad at all; I can see why Toro was having such a hard time destroying you."

"That meat-head was nothing I couldn't handle," said Sakura as she pointed at the dark martial artist, who was clearly unconscious by the way he was splayed out on the ground.

"Well you're about to find out that I'm more than you can handle!" said Vicky.

They rushed at each other and began grappling. At first it looked like they were even. But then it became clear that Vicky was the advantage, being that she was nearly fully charged, while Sakura had just finished one fight and was facing what was amounting to be a superior fighter.

"Not too shabby," teased Vicky as she dodged four shuriken that Sakura threw, then dodged the four extra throwing stars that were hiding in the shadows of the first group.

"You're talented, I'll admit it," said Vicky, knowing that her taunts were making Sakura angry, and she was angry, "but talent isn't enough!" she threw a curse sphere at Sakura. It hit her, but it only caused her to disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced by a short log that took the force of the curse.

"A substitution jutsu," said Vicky, "nice," she then threw another dark purple sphere over her shoulder, hitting the real Sakura as she tried to attack Vicky from behind, "But not nice enough."

Like her fellow Shinobi, Sakura was trapped in a constricting sphere. Vicky caused the spheres to constrict again at an equal rate.

"Now," said Vicky, "who should die first?" she looked at Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, postulating as to which one should finish constricting before the others, "decisions, decisions."

"Vicky!" shouted Bloom, grabbing the attention of said witch. Vicky looked at Bloom, only to find that her sisters and Toro were tied up and at the mercy of our heroes. Kurt was holding Toro at gunpoint, Elise had charmed the ropes around Darcy so they were electrified, Bloom had enflamed the ropes around Icy, and Flora had enchanted vines around Stormy, while Musa had a hip-hop beat running round the heads of all four villains that had them disoriented.

"Let them go, Vicky," said Bloom, "Let Sakura and the others go, or you lose your family here and now."

"Oh really?!" said Vicky as she focused her full attention of Bloom, causing the purple spheres to stop contracting again. By now Sakura and her Shinobi comrades had only a few cubic millimeters of room before the point of no return.

"I mean it," said Bloom, "if my friends die, then so do your sisters, and Toro."

"I seriously doubt that," said Vicky in a cruel tone, "you wouldn't give the order to slaughter helpless innocents."

"They're far from innocent!" said Riven as he pointed with his sword at The Trix and Toro, "they deserve to die after all they've done."

"I'll give you points on that," said Darcy as she, Toro and her sisters fought through Musa's disorienting beat, now able to think and speak clearly again, "we're guilty of so much, but we're also helpless."

"So?" Stella asked.

"You're dumber than I thought, Stella," said Icy in a contemptuous tone, "you're fairies, and we're helpless and unable to defend ourselves. It is in your nature to be merciful to the helpless, even if they're evil."

"She's right," said Layla in a stunned tone, "I would never harm someone in this situation; I'd want to help them."

"Me to," said Flora.

"Me three," said Musa.

"Me four," said Bloom. She knew that this strategy had failed, for Bloom's own heart and conscious would stop her from giving the order to destroy her enemies when they were like this. Fortunately, Bloom had a friend whose nature wouldn't hinder her in just such a situation.

"You may not be able to hurt them, Bloom," said Carmen, "But I can," she focused her anger-filled eyes on Icy, "I killed you too quickly the last time, Icy; remember Salusa Secundus? Remember how I tricked you into taking my Dragon Slave curse? Well, do you? Well, this time it won't be so quick and painless."

Carmen then cast a small gravity spell on Icy's hand, crushing it into a pulp, causing said witch to writhe in agony. A small trickle of blood escaped her clenched mouth from where she bit her tongue so as not to scream, for Icy would rather be burned alive than give Carmen the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

"That's just a taste of what I and the others have dished up," said Carmen to Vicky, "now, let Sakura and her friends go, or your sisters and Darcy's boy-toy are going to get it."

"Don't listen to them, Vicky!" exclaimed Darcy as she glared at Elise with utmost contempt, "they don't have the guts to back their words up!"

"No guts?" Elise asked in a daring tone, "I've always wondered how much electricity a human body can tolerate before the heart gives out. I'll wager that your black heart, Darcy, won't last long, but let's just see for ourselves."

"No!!" shouted Vicky, her face heavy with emotional anguish at seeing her sisters suffering, "no, don't hurt them!"

"Then do we have a deal?" Bloom asked.

"You drive a hard bargain, Bloom," said Vicky, "but yes, we have a deal. Let my sisters and Toro go, and I'll give you back your ninja pets."

"I know where this will go," said Layla, "we'll tell you to let our friends go first, you'll keep insisting to let your sisters go; that could go on for a while, and we don't really have a lot of time. So here's my deal; we both release our hostages at the same time. Is that reasonable?"

"It is," said Vicky, "on the count of three then?"

"On three," said Bloom, "One…"

"Two…" said Vicky.

"Three!" said both Bloom and Vicky. Vicky released the constricting curses around Hinata and her friends, while Flora released the vines around Stormy, and Elise turned the juice off the ropes around Darcy, causing them to fall to the ground. Bloom extinguished the flaming ropes around Icy, causing them to fall to the ground, while Kurt carefully lowered the hammer on his revolver and holstered the weapon, signaling that Toro was out of danger.

Stormy and Darcy helped Icy stand up, but then it was revealed that the frosty witch had hurt her ankle during her fight with Hinata. Toro carefully picked Icy up in his arms and helped carry her over to Vicky. It soon became apparent that Stormy and Darcy were also hurt; Stormy had a sprained wrist, while Darcy had a twisted ankle. Neither were as hurt as Icy, but it was clear that they wouldn't be able to fight anymore that day.

"Don't expect me to give you the royal treatment all the time, Icy," said Toro.

"I'm not expecting it," said Icy as she fought against the pain in her ankle and the agony of her crushed hand. She then tapped Toro's shoulder with her good hand, signaling him to stop.

Icy then glared at Bloom, "we will finish this later, Bloom," then at Carmen, "I will get you for this, Carmen, I'll get you for everything!"

"We'll be waiting," said Carmen.

Icy then tapped Toro's shoulder again and the continued forward again. The baddies were halfway across the field when they passed Hinata and her friends as they walked towards Bloom and the others.

Icy told Toro to stop again, then glared at Hinata, "this is far from over, ninja-girl. The next time we meet, you die. Then I'll destroy everything and everyone you care about."

"That'll be the day," said Hinata, "you may kill me, but my friends back home would avenge me before you could blink."

"And you were right about this not being over," said Sakura, "more than that. This is only the beginning."

"Of that we agree upon," said Toro. With that he, Stormy and Darcy continued towards Vicky, while Sakura and her friends kept walking towards Bloom and the others. Another minute and both sets of released hostages had reached their respective sides.

"This makes no difference," said Vicky, "you and your friends will lose in the end, so enjoy your victory today; you won't get many more like it."

"You're leaving?" Bloom asked. On the inside, Bloom and the others were relieved that the baddies were retreating, although they knew better than to let their gladness show.

"Well I'm not certainly gonna keep fighting when my sisters are suffering," said Vicky, "And I'm sure Toro would want to get his mistress home. It doesn't matter, I already have my prize from Lynphea. So go ahead, you miserable fairies and the rest of you pathetic wanabee heroes! Save Faragonda! It won't matter, for one way or another you'll all be destroyed, you and everyone else who stands in our way!" With that she, her sisters and Toro teleported out.

"Cowards," said Kiba, "we could have taken them, right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru then gave an affirmative bark.

"Sure you could have defeated them by yourselves," said Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

"But in what century?" Shino asked.

"You guys alright?" Stella asked.

"Couldn't be better," said Hinata, "We've been through far worse."

"Like what?" Riven asked, while Tecna, Timmy and Elise went to the edge of the river to retrieve the required amount of Black Willow Tear infused water.

"Oh," said Hinata in a slightly reluctant tone, as if she really didn't want to talk about it, "a villain once broke both my hands, literally snapped them in two. But I had a friend who healed me completely," she held up her hands to show that they were fine.

"Speaking of healing," said Shino, "Sakura, I do believe you have a patient."

It was then that Bloom noticed that Riven and Musa were sitting down together, and that Musa had a cut above her eye. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but the wound looked serious enough to leave a scar unless treated right away.

"I'm on it!" said Sakura before any of The Winx could use a healing spell.

"What are you going to do?" Riven asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Just something I learned back home," said Sakura as she took off her gloves. She then made several complicated movements with her hands before placing her hands above Musa's cut, "Healing Jutsu!"

A bright blue light appeared from Sakura's hand. Bloom sensed an incredible amount of healing energy coursing from Sakura's hands onto Musa' forehead. Within seconds the cut was gone, as if it never happened.

"That was awesome!" said Musa, "thanks!"

"Any time," said Sakura.

It was then that Tecna announced that they had the water, "now all we need to do is get back to the ships and head back to Magix."

"Oh great!" said an exasperated Stella, "another hike over the mountains!"

"Not necessarily," said Flora, "I don't believe there's a law preventing anyone from teleporting _away _from The Black Willow."

"It's true," said Chris, "getting to the tree is the sacred part. Going home is much easier."

"Then what are we still doing here then?!" said Stella. She then cast a massive teleportation spell that brought everyone back to the spaceport faster than a blink of the eye.

"Wow!" said a slightly disoriented Kiba, "that was trippy."

"Not as trippy as going into hyperspace for the first time," said Layla, "not that's a trip."

"Indeed," said Tatewaki, "such a venture is unpleasantly like being intoxicated."

"What's so unpleasant about being drunk?" Kiba asked.

"Ask a glass of water," said Stella.

It was then that Amanda came out to meet them, "Everything's ready with The Night Rider, we can leave whenever you guys are," she then glared at Riven, "assuming your ship is running smoothly."

"There's nothing wrong with _The Sapphire Blaze_," said Riven, "and I'll prove it. Remember, the bet still stands."

"Like I'll forget," said Amanda.

Goodbyes were then made between our heroes and the Shinobi. "You will come visit us on our world," said Hinata.

"Count on it!" said Stella.

"Once things have calmed down on our neck of the woods," said Flora.

"Maybe we'll get the chance to spar," said Kiba to Helia.

"I'd like that," said Helia.

"We're really sorry to have gotten you involved in our problems," said Carmen to Sakura.

"It was no trouble," said Sakura, "in fact, I'm glad. Now that we know who was responsible for the Suikiwana Temple Massacre."

"Just what was that about?" Stella asked.

"It was awful," said Hinata, "this one witch, Vicky, we know who she is now, she came to the temple about four months ago and murdered 70 people; twenty priests and fifty visitors. She then took something from the temple and vanished."

"Nobody has seen the culprit since," said Sakura, "until today that is. Now that we know, there will be hell to pay, I can promise you that. A lot of the ones murdered at the temple were connected with high-ranking clans and families, so naturally there'll be a lot of vengeance screaming once we get back home."

"Well I wish you good luck," said Bloom as she held out her hand.

"And you as well," said Sakura as she shook Bloom's hand.

A few minutes later Bloom and her friends were aboard their ships and on their way back to Magix. The two ships achieved orbit at the same time and simultaneously entered hyperspace.

Back at the Lynphea spaceport, Sakura and her Shinobi friends were waiting for the proper moment to return home via their own way.

"That was one close call," said Kiba in a tone that said he was admitting a seriously big truth, "if it hadn't been for Bloom and her friends, we would have been done for." At this Akamaru sighed in agreement.

"True," said Shino, "but we survived; survived to deliver the news to our superiors back in the Village."

"I'm sure The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, will be very pleased," said Hinata, "now that we know the identity of the witch responsible for the massacre."

"She won't be the only one happy," said Sakura, "I know one Shinobi who will be eager to kick some evil witch ass."

"You mean…?" Kiba asked.

"Yep," said Sakura, "him; The Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja of all time."

"Heaven pity those witches once they realize that Naruto Uzumaki will be after them," said Shino. At this Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru nodded in agreement.

**The end of chapter 18**.

_The Dragon Princess and her companions return to save the life of their teacher, only to discover that a greater crisis has emerged during their absence. One of her companions will be force to pay the ultimate price, while another's heart will be torn asunder._

**Next Chapter: Tides of Sorrow Verse 3**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	19. Chapter 19: Tides of Sorrow Verse 3

**Last time our heroes reunited on Flora's homeworld of Lynphea. After exchanging stories of their exploits on the edges of The Magical Dimension, Bloom and the others watched as Flora finally introduced Helia to her family, among whom was Flora's eldest younger sibling Chrysanthemum or Chris as she liked to be called.**

**While waiting for permission to go to The Black Willow, our heroes encountered a group of Shinobi who were on Lynphea to help with a trade agreement between Lynphea and their world.**

**Unknown to our heroes as they set out to collect the Black Willow Tears, The Trix and Toro had also arrived on Lynphea, but with a twist. Earlier in the day, the traitor witch Lucy had really put the whammy on our favorite baddies, leaving the four dark souls in serious discord that culminated in a fight, one that Vicky stopped just in time.**

**With their mojo back in proper order, The Trix and Toro attacked Bloom and the others at The Black Willow. One thing led to another, resulting in Flora saving Chris, thereby earning her Enchantix. But then our heroes found themselves nearly exhausted from the efforts of the past days, while The Trix and Toro were just getting started.**

**But then the Shinobi Bloom and the others met earlier showed up and trounced The Trix and Toro. Vicky then showed up, having already found another Construct and sent it to Xaldo, and battled the Shinobi to a standstill that resulted in an exchange of hostages. In the end everyone went home more or less in one piece. 'Nuff said, on with the show!**

**Chapter 19: Tides of Sorrow Verse 3**

"Home sweet home," said Bloom as _The Night Rider _made her approach to Magix.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to be back here as I am now," said Stella as _The Sapphire Blaze_ lowered her landing gear.

_The Night Rider _and _Sapphire Blaze _had both returned to Magix from Lynphea. They landed at the space port within seconds of each other, Riven's ship landing first, but according to Tecna's calculations, it was _The Night Rider _who had the best overall time for the mission.

"Sorry, Riven," said Tecna, "but _The Night Rider _completed her trip approximately 3.368441 seconds before _The Sapphire Blaze _did. Amanda and the twins won the bet."

"Yes!" exclaimed Amanda ecstatically, "F#ck Yes! In your face, Riven!"

"Looks like you get to pick up the tab for our repair bills for the next month," said Beauregard."

"I'll write you a check," grumbled Riven.

"Don't let them get to you," said Musa in a sympathetic tone, "we'll win the next race."

"'We?'" Riven asked.

"Yes," said Musa, "you, me," she patted the ship that she named, "and _Sapphire Blaze _makes three."

"I hate to sound impatient," said Bloom, "but we've got a lot to do, and not much time to get it done."

"Ms. Faragonda has less than four hours before her body is permanently petrified," said Tecna as she rechecked her calculations on her wrist computer.

"Then why are we still doing here?" Stella asked, "let's go!"

Less than half an hour later found Bloom and The Winx back in the forest clearing where the stone form of Faragonda stood waiting for them.

"Ms. Faragonda!" said Bloom, "are you still there?"

"_Well I haven't gone dancing,"_ said the disembodied voice of Faragonda.

"At least her sense of humor hasn't been affected," said Flora.

"_My mind and soul are still as strong, Flora," _said Faragonda, _"but I'm afraid my body has very little time left before it is too late."_

"We know," said Bloom, "but we have the azonite, the travecite and the Tears of the Black Willow."

"_I knew you would find them!" _said Faragonda, _"you can regale me of how you obtained the items when I'm able to relax again. First things first…"_

Faragonda then instructed The Winx as to the means of freeing her from her petrified prison. They divided the two stones into twelve pieces, six of azonite and six of travecite, then infused each stone piece with a sample of Black Willow Tears. The girls then placed the stones in a circle around Faragonda so the arrangement resembled a clock face.

Carmen, Helia and the others watched as Bloom and The Winx took up positions around the 'clock;' Bloom stood at '12', Flora at '2', Musa at '4', Stella at '6', Tecna at '8' and Layla at '10.'

The girls then began chanting, as per Faragonda's instructions, causing the stones to glow brightly. The stones then began pulsing brightly, then rose to waist height around Faragonda. The stones then began moving counterclockwise.

"I'm not sure I understand what's happening," said Riven.

"Bloom and the others are using the stones as a makeshift time machine," said Timmy.

"Aren't time machines illegal?" Payton asked.

"Not in this sense," said Elise, "the stones are being used to reverse time around Faragonda. It won't be long before the event that petrified her in the first place is undone."

"Like now?" Carmen asked. She pointed to the stones and they spun faster and faster around Faragonda. Within seconds the stones were a whirling blur that formed a circle of light around the area. That circle expanded to from a dome around Faragonda.

Then, with a bright flash that left everyone blinded for a second or two, the stones and the dome of light vanished. This was the way the spell was to end, or so Faragonda instructed. Regardless as to how, Bloom and her friends were unprepared for the incredible drain on their energies. Their efforts completed, they collapsed to the ground in near exhaustion as their fairy forms dissipated and they reverted back to their human attire.

"That was trippy," said a dazed Musa.

"It was a psychedelic experience," said Tecna as Timmy and the boys helped The Winx stand up, "but not one I'd like to repeat anytime soon."

"But did it work?" Flora asked.

"See for yourself," said Helia. There in the middle of the area was Faragonda, back to her flesh and blood self.

"Ms. F!!!" exclaimed Stella, "You're alright!!" With that The Winx rushed forward to embrace their revived headmistress.

"I never doubted you girls for a second," said Faragonda.

A short time later found our heroes and Faragonda back at Alfea. The staff and students were overjoyed at the return of their beloved headmistress. The happiest she had ever been, Griselda declared, as deputy headmistress, that all classes for the day, and the next, were canceled in celebration of Faragonda's recovery. Both Tecna and Stella were stunned at Griselda's compassionate actions.

It was then that Griffin walked up to Faragonda, "I should have known that you wouldn't be destroyed so easily, Eleanor," said Griffin, using Faragonda's first name, a rare event indeed.

"You didn't think I would abandon my school and students, Christine," said Faragonda, using Griffin's first name. "I'm not insinuating you or Cloud Tower, but…"

"But the fact that I've lost my school and students," said Griffin.

"Means nothing," said Faragonda, "except that we will save your girls and your school."

"Darn right we will!" said Musa.

"Vicky and The Trix couldn't stop us from saving Faragonda," said Bloom, "and they won't stop us from saving the witches and Cloud Tower." Stella, Flora and the others then nodded in agreement.

"Of that I am sure," said Griffin, "those vile creatures who violated my students and school are already dead, as far as I'm concerned. Oh, while you were away, Faragonda, Saladin said to tell me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you as soon as you were feeling better."

"I'm sure Armando does wish to speak with me," said Faragonda, using Saladin's first name, "but before that, I do believe that Bloom and her friends have quite the story to tell."

A few minutes later found Bloom and The Winx in Faragonda's office as they told their headmistress of their travels. Bloom, Flora and Layla were very eager to tell what they learned about Elde Raids, while Stella, Musa and Tecna were barely able to contain their excitement as to the exploits of the Armor Riders they met. Then all six Winx told how they met and fought along side several Shinobi against The Trix and Vicky.

"In short," said Bloom as she and the others finished their tales from Guardia, The Endless Illusion and Lynphea, "we saw many strange and wonderful things."

"And made a lot of new friends," said Stella.

"But what really makes me mad that both Guardia and The Endless Illusion were worlds that Vicky visited," said Layla, "visited, took something and left something unpleasant, just like what she did on Andros."

"She did say something about claiming a prize she found on Lynphea," said Flora, "I don't know if she left us any of her surprises for later, but we stopped her and The Trix before they could do any more damage."

"She's up to something," said Bloom, "something terrible."

"Well whatever Victoria is planning," said Faragonda, "she isn't planning it alone. I'm convinced that she is working for someone, someone who is manipulating events to further their own gain."

"But who?" Stella asked, "who could be so terrible as to make someone like Vicky to what they want?"

"I have my suspicions," said Faragonda as she looked out her office window, "I've had a lot of time recently to think things over. When I fought Victoria, I noticed that she had two necklaces; one a 'V' charm, similar to the charms The Trix wear around their necks. But I didn't get to see what the other necklace Victoria had was."

"I noticed the other necklace as well," said Bloom, "when I fought her on Andros. But I didn't see what it really was either."

"There's something else," said Flora, "when we battled The Trix on Andros, and then here at Alfea and on Lynphea, didn't anyone notice the weird earrings Icy and Stormy had?"

"I saw them," said Stella, "can you say 'tacky much?'"

"And Darcy had a ring," said Musa, "and that Toro creep, he had this really ugly belt buckle, like an octopus head."

"An octopus head?" Faragonda asked.

"Yeah," said Tecna, "it was an octopus head, but one with vague humanoid features. I distinctly remember that the accessories The Trix had also were of a humanoid octopus head."

"What does it mean, Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked. She felt like she heard of such a symbol before, but she just couldn't remember from where.

"Again, I have my suspicions," said Faragonda, "I won't jump to any conclusions until I've had to discuss things with Griffin and Saladin. Ah, speak of the old devil."

At that time Saladin, headmaster of Red Fountain, came into the room. "Eleanor!" said Saladin, "I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you up and about."

"Not as wonderful to be up and about, Armando," said Faragonda, "and I owe it all to Bloom and her friends, The Winx."

"Whom have outdone themselves once again," said Saladin, "or so my grandson Helia and his friends have told me. Unfortunately I must spoil the good mood at Alfea."

"The saboteur," said Bloom, "the one who wrecked the Red Fountain ships, did you find out who it was?"

"Indeed we did," said Saladin, "your friend, Jake Avatar, he was of great assistance in the investigation."

"I'll be sure to thank him for helping you," said Bloom.

"Never mind that," said an impatient Stella, "who did it? Who wrecked the ships?"

"It was one of my students," said Saladin, "or rather, someone impersonating one. The culprit had created a fake student profile in the school registry and inserted himself into the student body, clearly waiting for his chance to carry out whatever foul mission he was assigned."

"Well it's clear that his mission was to sabotage the Red Fountain ships just when we needed help from your students, Saladin," said Faragonda.

"That may be the case," said Saladin, "but this 'sleeper' student has been at Red Fountain since the start of term."

"Well I'm glad he's been caught," said Bloom, "so he can't do any more damage."

"But who is he?" Stella asked.

"Give me five minutes alone with this imposing creep," said Carmen, "I'll loosen his tongue."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, Ms. Carmen," said Jake as he came into the room, causing Carmen to blush nervously.

"I was right," Stella whispered to Bloom, "Carmen is so crushing on Jake."

"Later," Bloom whispered to Stella, then spoke in a normal voice, "what do you mean, Jake?"

"Princess Bloom," said Jake as he bowed, "first of all, I must express…"

"Yes, I know you're sorry you couldn't have gone with me to the edges of civilization and back," said Bloom in a slightly irritated tone, "I promise that the next time I leave for a dangerous mission, you can come with me. Now, please tell us, why can't Carmen get the saboteur to talk?"

"He's dead," said Jake, "once I had discovered the truth about the cretin, he swallowed a suicide potion of some sort. He died before anyone could attempt a cure."

"Oh," said Carmen in a slightly disappointed tone, "I was hoping to have some 'fun' with the creep."

"And to add to the mystery," said Jake, "his body then disintegrated less than a minute after death."

"So we can't examine the body to try to figure out who he really was," said Bloom. She sat down, both physically and mentally exhausted, "if this gets any more complicated, my head will explode."

"Don't," said Carmen, "'cause of your head explodes, who's gonna clean up the mess?"

"Not me," said Stella.

"Let's not have any exploding heads in my office," said Faragonda, "Bloom, the best thing you and your friends can do is get some rest. With refreshed minds and bodies, I'm sure this mystery will become much clearer."

"As will your grades," said Griselda as she entered the room, "which I must say, aren't in the best of shapes, especially yours, Stella."

"You really do enjoy making us miserable," said Stella.

"I enjoy making the students of Alfea be the best they can be," said Griselda, "I know you Winx have responsibilities far beyond that of normal fairies, but that doesn't excuse you from your academic duties. I know i declared a holiday, but you six still have work to catch up on."

"We'll get back to work in just a second, Griselda," said Bloom, "I just need to talk to Faragonda for a minute."

"Technically that would be more than a second," said Griselda, "but I'll allow it."

"How are you, Bloom?" Faragonda asked once they were alone.

"Alright, I guess," said Bloom, "all in all things with me and the others are going as well as they can be. I know things are tough, what with Sky still recovering, and with Cloud Tower still under Vicky's control. Somehow we have to figure out why she's strong."

"Indeed," said Faragonda, "and from what you told me about when you fought The Trix on Lynphea, I feat that Vicky and her sisters will only become more powerful. Bloom, it is imperative that you gain control over your Enchantix as soon as possible, for as challenging these past days have been for you and your friends, it is most likely that the challenges to come will only get tougher."

"But how can I control my Enchantix if Domino is still cursed?" Bloom asked.

"That is what I will attempt to discover," said Faragonda, "but the best you can do now is to continue your studies here at Alfea, and most of all, to stay by with your friends; your greatest strength lies not with The Dragonfire, but with your heart, and the hearts of your friends."

This was almost the same message Daphne gave to Bloom in her vision. "You're right, Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom, "I'll do everything I can and more."

"I wouldn't ask for anything less," said Faragonda, "now I do believe you should get some rest, for tomorrow…"

"I know," said Bloom as she stood up to leave, "tomorrow my friends and I have to catch up on all the work we missed, and I know Griselda would be very unhappy with me for not being there."

Bloom was almost at the door, when she remembered something else she wanted to ask. "Ms. Faragonda, there is one more thing I want to talk about." She then told Faragonda about the dream she had where she saw all the faces of her friends, loved ones and allies, as well as indistinct faces of people, she believed, she would meet.

"And then on the way back from Lynphea," said Bloom, "I must have fell asleep for a few minutes or so, because I had the same dream again. Only this time I now saw Sakura, Hinata and the other Shinobi who helped us at the Black Willow.

"I'm pretty sure that the people I can't clearly see yet are people whom I'm going to meet, but what does it all mean?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that, Bloom," said Faragonda, "yet this doesn't seem to be threatening dreams. On the contrary, I do believe that it may prove helpful in the future, but that truly is for the future. Bloom, I don't want you to worry about this. I do want you to tell me if you have another of these dreams though."

"I'll do that," said Bloom. She then headed for the door again, but paused to say one more thing, "I'm really glad that you're alright, Ms. Faragonda."

"As am I, Bloom," said Faragonda, "As am I."

********

"Am I the only one who thinks that no matter what we do," said Darcy, "no matter what vile, loathsome dark magic we try, no matter what manner of villains we team up with, we just can't get rid of Bloom and her pathetic posse?"

"You're not alone on this," said Toro, "those disgusting fairies are like roaches; no matter how hard you squash them, they always come back."

"Then we'll just have to try harder the next time," said Icy.

"And how many times after that?" Stormy asked after casting a low-voltage dark lighting spell at someone strapped to a torture rack. The Trix and Toro were enjoying themselves in one of Cloud Tower's dungeons, one that they had set up as a makeshift torture chamber in order to exact some personal revenge on one who had done them wrong.

"As many as it takes," said Icy, "those losers may have killed you an me once, but I promise you this, sisters, and potential brother-in-law, I will not be dieing by their hands, ever again." She then called forth a large piece of ice, then separated it into very small, very sharp and very cold needles, which she fully intended to insert into the exposed flesh of the victim on the rack who had already been on said rack for the past several hours. Said victim had been screaming almost nonstop, but had passed out when Stormy was electrocuting her, for the victim was a girl, and said girl was one other than the traitor witch Lucy.

It was then that Icy realized that Lucy was unconscious, "well that's no fun." she then slapped Lucy into awareness again, "wake up! Wake up, bitch! You haven't finished paying for what you did to us before we left for Lynphea."

"I already said I was sorry for the discord spell," said Lucy, her voice barely a rough whisper from the hours of near-endless screaming, "your sister already cut my ear off for it, what more do you want?"

"We want you to know just who you tried to fck with," said Stormy, "and who is the better baddies; us, not you, us."

"I know that!" screeched Lucy as tears fell from her half-blinded eyes, "I know you're the more evil witches! Just stop! Don't hurt me anymore! Please! For the love of all things evil, please!"

"What say you, sisters?" said Icy, "it does look like pour Lucy has learned her lesson, and I doubt she will ever forget it. Should we stop?"

"I don't know," said Darcy, "I'm not sure the traitor is being truthful. One of the things mom did tell us was never trust a traitor, even one who's on your side."

"No," Stormy said in a tone that implied that she didn't even have to think about Icy's question, "no, Lucy hasn't had enough, not nearly enough. She's still in one piece, more or less."

The ear that Vicky had cut off earlier had been sewed back onto Lucy's head by Toro, while Lucy had been fully aware of the dull needle Toro had been using, as well as the coarse, itchy thread. But then Darcy commented on how Toro's stitching wasn't good enough. She then ripped the stitches out, slowly, then sewed the ear back on again herself. But then Stormy said she didn't like Darcy's needlework. She then ripped the stitches out, but instead of sewing the ear back on, she used a stapler and some hot glue. By then the four dark souls had gotten tired of playing with Lucy's ear, so they moved onto more interesting 'games.'

"I'm not convinced that the traitor has learned her lesson either," said Toro, "girls, we still have a lot of teaching to do."

"No!!" exclaimed Lucy, "no more! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I used that discord spell on you! I'll never do anything like that to you again! Please! No more!!"

"Come to think of it," said Toro, "she does sound like she's had enough."

"She does," said Darcy. She and Toro grinned wickedly, "but we haven't had enough."

"That settles it," said Icy as she also grinned wickedly. She held the first of the ice needles, "so, Lucy, where do you want this one?" Icy held the needle over Lucy's left eye, then the right one, then back to the left.

"Mercy!!" screamed Lucy.

"Mercy is for the weak," said Stormy as she also picked up a needle and traced it over Lucy's exposed stomach, before aiming it at the bellybutton. She and Icy were just about to plunge their needles into Lucy's body, when…

"Anybody home!?" said Naz eagerly as she opened the door to the dungeon and flicked the light switch on, temporarily blinding The Trix and Toro at the sudden brightness.

"Damn it, Naz!!" snapped Icy as she dropped the needle, it shattered as it hit the floor, "You've ruined the mood!"

"I did?" Naz asked with mock innocence, "gee, sorry," she hit the light switch again, plunging the dungeon into murky darkness again, "better now?"

"No, it isn't," said Stormy in a dejected tone as she threw her needle to the floor, which also broke, "now I don't want to do this anymore."

"Me to," said Darcy, "I'm bored now."

"Same here," said Icy as she vanished her remaining ice needles for later use, "sisters, and Toro, we're done with this." With that they headed for the door.

"Wait!" croaked Lucy, "you can't just leave me here!"

"Oh yes we can," said Icy, "but don't worry, Lucy. Cloud Tower has several custodial spirits who clean up the place on a regular basis. Something will come back for you and let you out, eventually."

With that she slammed the dungeon door shut, leaving Lucy strapped to the torture rack. What Icy didn't mention was that the custodial spirits only come to the dungeons once a month. That day of the month was tomorrow as it turned out, and it was nearly midnight, so Lucy would only be alone for only another hour or so, but again it was something Icy neglected to tell Lucy, just to prolong her suffering.

"So what brings you to Cloud Tower?' Stormy asked Naz.

"I thought you'd appreciate the presence of my company," said Naz as she looked at the décor of the corridors they were walking in towards the main terrace outside, "and I wanted to see Cloud Tower, I've never been here before."

"Where'd you learn your magic if not here?" Toro asked.

"I had private tutors when I was young," said Naz, "I grew up in a rich, overprotective family; they wanted the best education money could buy without sending me to another world full of dangerous strangers. I showed them up by running away, while ensuring that the bulk of the family's financial assets went with me, leaving those stifling bastards with nothing.

"I wasn't alone. Kevin came with me when I left home for the last time. He was on the family payroll, and the only person back home who wanted to get out and be bad. We eventually joined up with Lady Zahidia and the new empire."

"I always wondered how you two kooks got together," said Icy in a teasing tone.

"Huh?' said Naz, "no, Kevin and I aren't a couple, we're just friends."

"Sure you are," said Darcy.

"Where is the creep with the red hat anyway?" Toro asked, still annoyed at the way Kevin treated him when they first met on Xaldo.

"He's waiting for a few others to return to the palace from different assignments," said Naz, "they'll come over for a visit soon, but I went ahead to see this place."

"Well I hope you're not disappointed," said Stormy.

"Not in the least," said Naz. She then stopped, "there was something else, something Lady Zahidia wanted me to tell Vicky in person. There's something wrong with the phone service, solar storms or something like that, so it'll be very hard to make any calls to and from Xaldo for a day or so."

"What's the message?" Icy asked.

"That's the thing," said Naz, "I just can't remember."

"Well allow me to joggle your memory," said Darcy. She then cast a memory enhancement spell on Naz, one that does work, but hurts a lot.

"Damn!" exclaimed Naz as she clutched at her now throbbing head, "what the hell was that for!?" her expression then calmed as the pain eased, then realization dawned on her face, "now I remember! Where's Vicky?"

They found the elder Trix in the large room where they had the enslaved students of Cloud Tower hooked up to the energy draining machine. Vicky was monitoring the data display on the machine, when her sisters, Toro and Naz came into the room.

"Oh, hello, Naz," said Vicky, "I was just about to call Xaldo to let Zahidia know how far along the collection process was going."

"How long is it going to take?" Stormy asked, "the zombies have been plugged in for a few days now."

"And they'll be in for another few days," said Vicky, "in order to completely and surely extract as much energy as possible, the living batteries are kept alive as long as possible. But like all batteries, they eventually wear out. Another week, ten days at the most, and our friends here will be sucked dry."

"I'm sure Lady Zahidia will be glad to hear of it," said Naz, "but that's not why I'm here. There's been some communication disruptions around Xaldo, nothing serious, but Lady Zahidia ordered me here to deliver her next order to you, Vicky, you and your family."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Vicky, "What does the boss lady want?"

"Lady Zahidia," said Naz in an official tone, "commands that no matter what happens, no one affiliated with the new empire is to go anywhere near Andros for the next few days, no matter what. Those who do not comply will do so at their own risk."

"That's it?" Darcy asked.

"That's it," said Naz, "everyone is to stay away from Andros."

"Why?" Toro asked.

"I think it has to do with the present Zahidia asked me to deliver the last time we were there," said Vicky, "enough time should have passed for its full effect to activate. And if that's the case, then we definitely don't want to be anywhere near Andros at all, until it's over that is."

"What will be over?" Icy asked, "just what was that package you threw into the water?"

"Something really cool, little sister," said Vicky, "something worth staying at home and watching, for if I know Bloom and her friends, they'll try everything they've got to stop _it_ from happening, and _it_ will definitely be their undoing."

"And just what is _it_?" Toro asked.

"That would spoilt he surprise," said Vicky, "all good things to those who wait."

"I hate waiting," muttered Stormy.

"There's not much that you don't hate," said Naz, "is there?"

"I like what I like," said Stormy, "what I like isn't your business."

"Don't press her," Vicky said to Naz, "she's always been like this."

"I guessed that already," said Naz, "anyway, a few friends and I will be staying here at Cloud Tower for a few days. Zahidia wants some of us to act as messengers to our operatives throughout the Magical Dimension, until the communications disruptions end."

"The more the merrier," said Vicky. "Oh, has anyone seen Lucy? I thought she'd want to keep an eye on the zombies."

"She's tied up at the moment," said Toro. This caused The Trix and Naz to laugh so hard they had to clutch their sides.

"What?" Toro asked, "did I say something funny?"

"You certainly did, darling," said Darcy once she, her sisters and Naz calmed down, "you certainly did."

…Alfea, 24 hours later…

"Finally," sighed Stella as she, Bloom, Flora and Tecna collapsed into the various chairs and sofas in their dorm's common room, "all caught up." It was nearly midnight, and The Winx had just finished all the schoolwork they had to miss during their mission to save Faragonda. Fortunately it was now the weekend, or it would be Friday in a few minutes, leaving Bloom and her friends with three complete days before having to deal with whatever horrific curriculum Griselda set for them on Monday.

"Where's Musa?" Bloom asked.

"She went back to check on Layla," said Flora, "she got a message from Andros just as we left the library."

"I've got a bad feeling that it's more bad news from home," said Bloom.

"How bad could it be compared to before?" Tecna asked.

Just then Musa burst into the room, "Girls! You've got to help me! It's Layla! I think she's gonna do it this time!"

An instant later, Layla burst into the room, looking angrier than ever before, like she was out for blood, "I'm gonna do it! I'm going back to Andros and kill my parents!"

"Oh for crying out loud," said Bloom, "what now?"

"I'll tell you what now!" said Layla, "my parents are forcing me to marry against my will! How's that for what now!?"

"I must be really tired," said Stella, "because I think I just heard you say…"

"You damn well know what I said, Stella," said Layla, "my parents, the great sovereigns of Andros, they say I can't be with Tatewaki anymore. So they're making me marry someone else."

"They can't force you to get married," said Flora, "Can they?"

"Well I'm not going to let them try," said Layla, "I'm going right back to Andros and kill them! I'm going to throw them out the castle window and drown them in the ocean!"

"No you're not," said Bloom.

"Yes I am," said Layla.

"You're not going anywhere," said Bloom, "not until you've calmed down a bit."

"Don't try to stop me, Bloom," said Layla, "I'm dead serious about this."

"I can tell," said Bloom, "but I'm not about to let one of my best friends commit murder; even more so that it would be patricide, matricide and regicide at the same time. So just sit down and relax."

"No," said Layla, "my parents have pushed me too far this time; it's time I ended it."

"I'm sure you and your parents have tones of issues to work out," said Flora, "but that's no excuse to murder them."

"We won't let you ruin your life over this," said Musa.

"They're already trying to ruin my life," said Layla.

"Well killing them will only make things worse," said Tecna, "we'll stop you from making this mistake, one way or another."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Layla asked. Clearly her sense of reason was blinded by rage.

"Like this," said Tecna. Before Layla could react, Tecna grabbed her on her right side where her neck joined the shoulder and applied pressure, causing Layla to collapse to the floor unconscious.

"When did Morgan teach you that?" a slightly jealous Stella asked, "I want to know how to that neck-pinch trick."

"It's no trick," said Tecna as she, Flora and Musa helped carry the unmoving Layla to her bed, "it's a real pressure point that can knock most humanoid species. I looked it up."

"Well let's hope Layla's in a better mood in the morning," said Bloom as she tried to hold back a yawn, but failed, "we'll deal with this latest fiasco then."

"You'll get arguments from us," said Stella as she and the others yawned.

Flora then cast a spell on Layla that would ensure that she stayed asleep until everyone else was up the next morning, "goodnight, everyone."

…seven hours later…

"Don't ever do that to me again," grumbled Layla as she and the other Winx made their way down to breakfast, she rubbed her shoulder where Tecna used the nerve pinch technique on her, "I'm still half numb all over."

"Well you were still ranting about murdering your parents," said Tecna, "it seemed like the right way to calm you down at the time."

"You are feeling calm now," said Bloom, "right?"

"I'm still pissed at my parents, if that's what you're asking," said Layla, "but I'm not so eager to get my hands bloody anymore."

"Good," said Bloom, "now, tell us what happened?"

"And don't get so worked up over it," said Stella, "stress is one of the leading causes of wrinkles."

"I could care less about my face right now," said Layla, "I already told you that my parents are going to force me to marry someone else."

"We know that," said Musa, "and you're right to be angry at them, but…"

"But not angry enough to want to kill them?" Layla finished, "I should have the right, because it's whom they're making me marry, that's what's got me so worked up. There was an arranged marriage drawn up when I was little, like 3 or something, between my family and another of the leading families of Andros, House Ofere.

"The actual arrangement was tied up in the courts for a while due to a legal dispute. A cousin in my family was swindled by a cousin in the Ofere family, or was it the other way around? I really don't remember, I was only 3 at the time. Anyway, the arrangement was put aside and forgotten, until now."

"And your parents dug up the arrangement just to stop you from seeing Tatewaki?" Flora asked, "that's just awful."

"It's worse than that," said Layla, "while the arrangement had been put aside, I still had to put up with my 'fiancée.' My parents and his parents were hopeful that the dispute would be resolved quickly, so I was forced to spend time with 'him' on a regular basis.

"'He' turned out to be alright, more or less. We were friends somewhat, and would still be friends, except I was always the victim of all these stupid particle jokes he pulled on me; Morgan would like him if only for his sense of humor.

"But then the last straw fell. The last time I saw 'him' was the day, I was 12 at the time, when 'he' put green ink in my tea. My teeth were stained green for a week."

"You're kidding," said Bloom.

"Wish I weren't," said Layla as she sighed at remembering such an embarrassing memory, "that was the worst week of my life. I couldn't speak or smile in public at all, I had to wait for the ink to wear off."

"Couldn't you have used a teeth whitening spell to get the ink out?" Stella asked, "I use that all the time," she then grinned to show off her perfect chompers.

"The ink had a spell that countered everything we tried to get it out," said Layla, "'he' happens to be a wizard by the way."

"I still don't get it," said Tecna, "you're parent's are making you marry someone of noble blood, that I get. But what I don't get is why the bridegroom is someone who was so mean to you?"

"He wasn't _always_ mean to me," said Layla, "he'd always begged for my forgiveness after each of his 'jokes,' and I always wound up forgiving him, until the tea incident. I told him that if I ever saw him again, I'd shove him into a vat of ink and make him drink it all. I never saw him again after that. I guess I was the mean one that time, but that's still no excuse for forcing me to marry that jerk!"

"It isn't," said Bloom. She then held Layla's hand, "I promise you this, Layla, we'll figure out how to stop this."

"And we'll also figure out how you and Tatewaki can be together," said Stella, "it's just unforgivable for your parents to try and split you two up."

"We'll make things work out," said Flora, while Tecna and Musa nodded in agreement.

"You girls are the best," said Layla as she smiled.

"Just how did you get the ink out of your teeth?" Musa asked.

"A week of near constant brushing and more tubes of toothpaste than I'd like to count," said Layla.

A short time later, as The Winx finished breakfast and were heading back to their dorm to get ready for a three-day weekend of relaxing shopping, or at least Stella had planned, when they saw someone waiting for them in the main hall.

"Ann," said a surprised Layla as she recognized her friend from Andros, "why are you here?'

"I have a message from your parents, Layla," said Ann, a somber, serious expression on her face, "they would have called you, but something's disrupting communication spells all over the place."

"So they sent you as a singing telegram," said an irate Layla, "well you can go back to my parents, Ann, and tell them that I said that I would rather abdicate the throne of Andros than marry against my will, and I mean it."

"That's not what I'm here for," said Ann as her expression became that of wounded anger, "I'm on your side with this, so don't get snippy with me."

"I'm sorry, Ann," said Layla in an apologetic tone, "I'm kind of stressed out by this."

"I know," said Ann as her expression softened, "I would be if I were in your shoes." Her expression then became serious again, "but that's not important right now. Something terrible is happening on Andros and we need your help, you and The Winx."

"More Hagfish?" Musa asked.

"Or another kraken?" Tecna asked.

"It's worse," said Ann, "much, much worse; the Omega Gate is destabilizing."

Once again Bloom had a sensation of something terrible, just like she felt on Andros, and now felt that this was really bad news.

"What do you mean the Omega Gate is destabilizing?" Layla asked.

"Exactly that," said Layla, "the barriers that keep the Gate sealed are coming undone, reopening the portal to The Omega Prison Dimension. Dozens of inmates have already escaped onto Andros and are running amuck all over the place."

"Impossible!" said Tecna, "The Omega Prison Dimension is escape proof, completely impossible to break out from."

"Well apparently it isn't," said Ann, "somehow, not only has the Gate been unsealed, but the inmates on the other side have awoken from their cryogenic sleep, taken control of the prison itself, and passed through the portal to Andros.

"Our own law enforcement forces have managed to contain the fugitives to a small part of the main islands, but more and more inmates are coming through. It's only a matter of time before the main islands are overrun by the scum of the Magical Dimension."

"How many inmates are we talking about?" Musa asked.

"Hundreds of thousands," said Tecna as she checked her wrist computer, "Omega has been in service for over a millennia. It has been all too easy for a world to place a dangerous criminal in a frozen spell and leave him somewhere he can't get out from."

" Which is why we need help," said Ann. She looked at Layla, "I know you and your parent's are in the middle of a row, but now's not the time for family dysfunction. Andros needs you, Layla, now more than ever."

"Then what are we still doing here?" Layla asked, "let's go!"

"Do we have to?" protested Stella, "we just got back from one adventure."

"You can sit this one out if you'd like," said Musa.

"And be alone with Griselda all weekend?" Stella asked, "no thank you! Lets get out of here already!"

"We can't leave yet," said Bloom as she dialed a number on her phone, "I have a promise to keep first," the phone connected, "hello, Jake? I need you and the others."

A few minutes later, after the girls had made all the necessary calls for assistance to Red Fountain, they headed down the staircase to the main entrance of the school, when they passed Griselda.

"And just where are you ladies off to on this fine Friday?" Griselda asked.

"To save my world," said Layla, "we probably won't be back for a while."

"So don't wait to hold class on Monday for us," said Stella.

Griselda was about to give a very loud and verbal protest, when Faragonda stopped her, "don't try, this is beyond Alfea business."

********

A short time later our heroes were back on Andros. With Bloom and The Winx this time were:

Helia, Riven, Timmy, Tatewaki, Carmen, Elise, Jake, Payton, Kegan, Mace, Kurt, Rei, Karen, Travis, Emma and Ethan. All of them were especially eager to clean up the mess on Andros.

But before they had to deal with the escaped inmates, Layla had to speak with her parents. Fortunately this time there wasn't any yelling between them, for Layla had called a truce with her parents, promising not to talk about Tatewaki or anything concerning marriage, until the current crisis was over.

Ann then showed The Winx to an area on the main islands were all the hagfish, the mermaids who had been contaminated by dark magic, had been rounded up and contained. The majority of the mermaid population had been spared the vileness of the plague, so all that was needed was to cure the hagfish.

This was done thanks to Layla, Musa, Flora and Stella. The four of them combined their Fairy Dust and used it to remove the curse, restoring the afflicted mermaids to their former beauty.

"That's one crisis solved," said Bloom, "now…"

Unfortunately Bloom didn't get to finish her sentence, for one of the escaped inmates, a particularly vicious and ugly berserker wearing ragged firs and rusty armor and carrying a very large, very sharp axe, attacked her.

Bloom flew out of the way as the berserker kept swinging his axe at her. But then, either by bad luck or unfortunate hesitation, Bloom was an instant too slow to dodge a swing of the axe, the wicked blade clipping one of her wings, cutting into the delicate appendage by half an inch, but it was enough to knock Bloom out of the air.

None of the others were close enough to stop the berserker from raising his axe to bring it down on Bloom's head, when…

BANG!!

A single shot from Kurt's gun hit the berserker right between the eyes, the bullet exploding out the back of his head, leaving a bloody mess on the ground as the berserker fell lifeless.

"Princess Bloom!!" exclaimed Kurt, "are you alright?"

"I'll be fine soon," said Bloom. She was about to cast a healing spell on her wings, when Karen interjected.

"Allow me, Princess Bloom," said Karen. She used her own healing spell, completely removing the damage to Bloom's wings.

"Thanks, Karen," said Bloom happily as she fluttered her wings, rising a few feet off the ground.

"Any time," said Karen.

"Wow!" said Rei as she admired Kurt's handling of the berserker, "you really blasted that creep."

"I had to," said Kurt, "he would have killed the princess."

"You did the right thing," said Bloom.

"I got a question," said Kegan, "Are we going to have to do this with every escaped inmate?"

"Kill them," said Elise in an abrupt tone, "kill them all. Even though Omega was constructed to be impossible to escape from, the builders did enchanted the place with safeguards should the impossible happen. Any Omega inmate who is lucky, or should I say unlucky to escape, has a cursed glyph put on him or her, marking said inmate for death. That mark gives us the legal authority to destroy the fugitives on sight."

"So we really shouldn't be focusing on capturing them," said Mace, "this time around it's just 'kill-kill-kill.'"

"More or less," said Bloom, "we should try to take a few alive, so we can find out what really happened inside the prison. But if you're in a situation where you're not absolutely positive you can capture, then yes, use lethal force."

It was then that Bloom had the same terrible feeling from earlier, the same feeling which she was now associating with The Omega Gate. "Something's happening, something really bad."

"I can sense it to," said Flora.

"Me three," said Stella, while Tecna, Layla and Musa nodded in agreement.

"The Gate," said Tecna, "whatever's wrong with it, it's getting worse."

"It is worse," said Elise as she used her PDA and Sonic Screwdriver to get a more detailed reading of the energy emanating from the north, "much worse, and it's going to get a whole lot more worse unless we do something about it."

"Then we'll do something about it," said Bloom.

"But what about all the escaped inmates?" Flora asked.

"We'll take care of those bastards," said Carmen, while Jake and the other Domino survivors nodded in agreement, "you fairies go do that stuff you do best."

"We'll be fine," said Kegan, "no bunch of fugitives can outmatch us."

"Damn right!" said Payton.

"Just don't get yourselves into too much trouble without us," said Mace.

"I could say the same of you," said Bloom.

Bloom and The Winx stood to one side, with Helia, Riven, Timmy and Tatewaki with them, while Carmen, Jake and everyone else stood on the other side. Elise was in the middle, unsure whom to go with.

"Go on," said Carmen, "I'm sure they'll need your brains more than we do."

"Of that I'm positive," said Elise, "just don't die."

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Carmen, "remember, we've till got to find Morgan." With that the two witches embraced, "take care."

"You to," said Elise. With that she walked over to Bloom and her group. Stella, Flora and Tecna then initiated a large-group teleportation spell, sending them up north to the source of the trouble on Andros.

"I should have gone with them," said Jake, "it is my duty to protect Princess Bloom, her and her companions."

"They have those Red Fountain Boys with them," said Payton, "and that super-hunk Tatewaki as well."

"Don't let Princess Layla hear you," said Travis, "she'll probably drown you in that pink gunk she uses." This earned a round of giggling from Emma, Ethan and Karen.

"Are we going to stand around talking all day?" Kurt asked as he pulled out the one spent cartage from his revolver and loaded fresh one, spun the cylinder for luck and closed it, "or are we going to kill some bad guys?"

"Definitely the later it seems," said Jake as several escaped inmates ran at them. "Ms. Carmen, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," said Carmen as she blushed, but still smiled eagerly at the prospect of the coming battle, "boys, girls, let's go to work."

********

The next thing Bloom knew, she and the others were on an island in the northern part of the world-spanning ocean of Andros. The second thing she knew was the terrible sensation was much stronger now, not overwhelmingly stronger, but strong enough that she couldn't ignore.

The third thing she knew was the shape of the island; the small landmass about the length and width of four football fields arranged in a square, with several circular raised rocky areas atop each other. And atop the highest part of this step-hill was a swirling maelstrom of chaotic energy that was ten meters in diameter and extending up into the air nearly half a mile.

"So this is the island of The Omega Gate," said Flora in a tone that hinted at the inner turmoil in her heart, "it's horrible here, there's not a plant for miles."

"The ocean here is devoid of nearly all life," said Layla, "I can tell that all the fish and other sea creatures are avoiding this place, and they did that normally. Now it seems like everything within hundreds of miles from here is trying to get away before something horrible happens."

"More horrible than that?" Riven asked as he pointed at the maelstrom.

"It'll get a lot more horrible before it get's better," said an unknown male voice. Situated at the bottom ring of The Gate was a man in his early twenties with short blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore blue and white wizard robes that were cut like a lab coat, while a dark purple badge adorned the left lapel.

"You!" said a surprised Tecna, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," said the strange wizard as he approached Tecna and the others, "Last time our paths crossed, you were on your way to start at Alfea."

"And you had just come back from Mentat training," said Tecna, "tell me, did they figure out what was wrong with your brain?"

"My brain has always been fine," said the wizard, "where as yours is still questionable. Still having problem expressing your feelings and having difficulty empathizing with others?"

"I've got those problems pretty much sorted out," said Tecna, "not only do I have lots of friends," she indicated Bloom and The Winx, as well as Elise, "but I also have a loving boyfriend," she held Timmy's hand. "What about you; still a dateless wonder?"

"I've been on plenty of dates!" said the wizard in a sharp, defensive tone, "they don't always end well, but I've had them."

"I'm confused," said Stella.

"Big shocker there," said Elise in sarcastic tone.

"I see your sense of humor has improved since our last dialog," said the wizard.

"I've had help with that," said Elise.

"You know this wizard?" Helia asked.

"Mostly by reputation," said Elise, "we have corresponded over the years. This is Malcolm Douglas; wizard and Mentat. He's from the same realm as our Tecna here."

"You're both from Binary?" Bloom asked Tecna.

"More like the same neighborhood," said Tecna, "Malcolm's family and mine have been intellectual rivals for generations. There's never been any real bad blood between us, but we've never really gotten along well either."

"What's a Mentat?" Stella asked.

"A wizard or a witch who's been trained in supreme accomplishments of logic," said Elise, "like living computers."

"And what brings a Mentat to Andros?" Tatewaki asked.

"That's what brings a Menta to Andros," said Malcolm Douglas as he pointed to the chaotic vortex at the top of The Gate, "a very powerful and complex curse was used to destabilize The Omega Gate; the curse being of a form of Dark Magic that hasn't been seen in tens of thousands of years."

"It's been seen before?" Bloom asked.

"Why do you ask?" Malcolm inquired.

Bloom and the others then told Malcolm of all the times they've fought Vicky, as well as the effects of her 'presents' she left on Andros, Guardia, The Endless Illusion, and everything else.

"So this Vicky," said Malcolm, "is the elder sister of The Trix. Them I've heard of, but none of them are capable of generating this form of Dark Magic. I do believe I'm close to determining the exact nature of the curses and who made them, but I'm afraid that'll have to wait."

"Why?" Musa asked in an anxious tone. Bloom and the others were also anxious to know the source of Vicky's power.

"I'll say it again; A very powerful and complex curse was used here," said Malcolm, "whoever created it in the first place knew exactly how to sunder the protective enchantments of The Gate. The curse made its way through The Gate and onto Omega, there it did who knows how much damage to the prison infrastructure."

"Will any more inmates be able to escape?" Riven asked.

"Not through here," said Malcolm, "The Gate has destabilized so much that anyone trying to pass through from the prison will be killed instantly. The only other way in or out of Omega now is through the front door."

"What about The Gate itself?" Layla asked.

"It's still destabilizing," said Malcolm, "if the protective enchantments aren't restored within the next fifteen minutes, The Gate will explode, creating a rift in the fabric of reality, and a big one at that."

"How big?" Helia asked.

"It'll be about the size of a small country," said Malcolm.

"The exact size and dimensions of Belgium," said Tecna as she made her calculations with her wrist computer, "and we have less than 14 minutes."

"I concur," said Elise as she scanned the maelstrom above The Gate with her Sonic Screwdriver, "whatever we're going to do, it has to be now."

"Well what are we going to do?' Stella asked.

"The Gate has to be repaired on both sides," said Malcolm, "someone has to go to the other side and activates a repair spell, while another magic user performs the same spell here on Andros. Both spells cast at the same time would repair and permanently seal The Gate, forever"

"I'm sorry," said Musa, "I'm not sure I heard you right. You want someone to go through the unstable Gate, which would kill us, and go to the maximum security prison still packed full of baddies? Is that right?"

"In a nutshell," said Malcolm, "yes."

"Count me out!" said Stella, "no way I'm doing that. Call me a coward if you want, but I'm not doing it."

"Nobody said you have to do it," said Musa.

"Volunteering are we?" Stella asked.

"Um…well…" said Musa, who looked like she would rather tickle a sleeping dragon, something nobody should ever do, "if I have to, yes, I'll go through The Gate and seal it."

"No!" said Riven, "I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself like that, Musa!"

"She won't have to," said Malcolm, "despite Musa's impressive prowess in the fairy arts, she's just not qualified for this task."

"Well that's a relief," sighed Musa.

"Then I shall perform the deed," said Tatewaki, "allow me the honor of…"

"You're not sacrificing yourself either!" said Layla in a reprimanding tone.

"This is a bit awkward," said Bloom.

"I'm afraid only a few in all of The Magical Dimension are qualified to seal The Gate," said Malcolm.

"Well then just who is qualified?" Stella asked, "you tell us, if you're so smart."

"Well, I am," said Malcolm, "my mental capacity and speed are exactly what's required to compensate for the chaotic nature of The Gate and to make the necessary adjustments to the repairing spell. Then I'll just have to wait for the rescue to come, for I'm sure you won't leave me to die at the hands of a horde of villains."

"But you'll die before you'll even get there," said Flora, "you said that anyone who passes through The Gate now will be killed."

"I said they'd be killed if they passed through from Omega to Andros," said Malcolm, "not the other way around. The chances of surviving a crossing from this world to the prison is exactly 81.274% in my favor."

"81.273991 to be exact," said Tecna.

"Well aren't you feeling bright today," said Malcolm.

"But why?" Musa asked, "why you?"

"It can be any magic user who has an advanced mental capacity like mine," said Malcolm, "believe me, I'd rather not, but who else here can it be?"

"Hello?" said Tecna in a slightly sarcastic tone, "I'm here."

"And so am I," said Elise, "and don't you get snippy with me about sacrificing myself, Bloom, I'm not from domino, so you can't tell me what to do."

"But that's no excuse," said Tecna.

"It sure isn't," said Timmy, "Tecna, you don't have to do this?"

"And let someone else do it?" Tecna asked.

"This could be a while," said Riven.

"And we don't really have the time for deciding," said Bloom, "Malcolm, is there any other way to stop The Gate from exploding?"

"Not on the time remaining," said Malcolm, "and any shield spell to contain the explosion would fail, for the rip in time and space caused by the explosion would send out distortions in reality that would shatter Andros and make all of space around the planet for up to ten lightyears uninhabitable."

"Now you're telling us this!?" exclaimed Stella.

"Then we'll decide this now," said Elise, "Malcolm, Tecna, we're going to play a game. Winner get's to sacrifice themselves."

"Alright," said Malcolm.

"Fine by me," said Tecna.

The three really smart magic users; mentat, witch and fairy, played a round of 'Rock Paper Scissors,' which Malcolm won by playing Scissors to Tecna and Elise's Paper.

"Well," said Malcolm, "it looks like I get to be the martyr today." He spoke in a calm tone, with only the barest hint of mortal fear.

"You do realize that once you're on the other side," said Elsie, "you'll be on your own. Omega is immense; even if we could get inside, and who knows how long it'll take for us to do that, it could be a long time before we could find you."

"I'll do my best to stay alive," said Malcolm. He then looked at Tecna, "but if I don't make it, you will tell my family about this, right?"

"Of course I will," said Tecna. Malcolm then turned around, and before anyone could react, Tecna grabbed Malcolm by the shoulder and pinched him on the neck, knocking him out.

"Yeah right," said Tecna, "like I'll be the one who has to explain to your mom why you got yourself killed." She looked at the others, who were looking a little stunned at Tecna's abruptness, "let's just say that his family isn't exactly what you'd call normal."

"So you're doing it?" Elise asked.

"Unless you want to," said Tecna.

"And be on the receiving end of Morgan's little trick?" said Elsie, "no way. I'll perform the repair spell from this side, thank you very much."

"Then I'll go to the other side," said Tecna.

"You don't have to do this," said Bloom.

"Yes I do," said Tecna.

"You sure?" Stella asked as she looked at Tecna in a tone that implied that Stella thought that Tecna had lost her mind.

"It's pointless to argue with her," said Elise.

"I was just asking," said Stella.

"I'll be fine," said Tecna, even though deep down she was quite sure that, success or fail, she wouldn't live to see another day.

"Of course she'll be fine," said Timmy as he handed a small watch-like gadget he had just finished putting together, "take this with you, Tecna. It's a multi-dimensional transceiver. Once you're on the other side of The Gate and it's been sealed, activate the device; it'll let us know you're alright and help us find you."

"I don't know what to say," said Tecna.

"Thank you would be nice," said Musa.

"Just fly above the vortex and dive right down the middle of it," said Elise as she tried to give as much advice as possible. "You should punch right through the portal and emerge on the other side without too much trouble."

But Tecna wasn't exactly listening to Elise. No, she had only eyes for Timmy, and he had only eyes for her. Without any further hesitation they kissed, their arms locked around each other in a passionate embrace.

They stayed that way for about a minute, only braking contact for some much needed air, then they kissed again.

"Now this is awkward," said Riven.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"It just is," said Riven stubbornly.

"I hate to ruin the mood," said Elise as she checked her PDA, "but in just under ten minutes, we'll be right in the middle of a Belgium-sized hole in reality."

"We know that," said Musa, "just give them a minute."

"We've so got to find Elise a boyfriend," said Stella to Bloom.

"Later," said Bloom.

Tecna and Timmy finished their kiss, then kissed again, but briefly, for Tecna had somewhere to be.

"I love you," Timmy said to her as she took flight.

Tecna turned around to smile at him, "I know," then turned back to face the chaotic maelstrom.

********

"I'd say we'd outdone ourselves," said Carmen.

"Indeed," said Jake, "I admit, I know some of these foul wretches, or rather, knew them." Jake, Carmen and the other Domino survivors looked out at the bloody remains of over a hundred escaped inmates that they had destroyed. Though they managed to capture a handful of fugitives alive, eleven to be exact, the majority of the Omega prisoners who were running amuck on Andros were nor more.

"Those two over there," Jake pointed to a pair of corpses, "I was the one who sent them to Omega in the first place. Or should I say, I captured them when I was a different person."

"You're talking about yourself as The Phantom Renegade," said Kurt, "and his past incarnations."

"True," said Jake.

"Do you miss it?" Carmen asked, "being the legendary vigilante?"

"In some ways, yes," said Jake, "I confess, I enjoyed being the man behind the mask, and the power that came with it. When I first put the mask on, it was like being born again. I felt truly alive as I hadn't been since the fall of Domino. Yes, I do regret giving up the identity of The Phantom Renegade.

"But that is no longer relevant. I know my true purpose in life now; to serve and protect Princess Bloom, as well as reunite the survivors of Domino and restore our home to its former glory."

"And then what?" Kurt asked, "what will you do once you've accomplished your goals?"

"My duty to protect Princess Bloom will never end," said Jake, "as long as she lives I will defend that life with mine."

"Is that all?" Carmen asked in a voice that barely contained her anxious hope. But then her expression changed as she sensed something different, "the chaotic energy from the north, it's gone."

"The Gate must have been repaired," said Jake, "Princess Bloom and her companions must have succeeded."

Ten seconds later Bloom and the others teleported back to the island. "What happened here?" Bloom asked.

"We managed to take a handful of the fugitives alive," said Carmen, "the rest were so eager to kill us, we figured it would be best to get rid of them."

"All the better for the universe," said Kurt.

"And I take it," said Jake, "that since you and your companions have returned, Princess Bloom, you were successful at your venture."

"We were," said Bloom as her expression fell to one of deep sadness, "but it came with a price."

"What price?" Carmen asked. It was then that she noticed that everyone with Bloom had the same look of loss on them. She then noticed that someone that went with Bloom to The Gate was missing. "Where's Tecna?"

"We…we don't know," said Timmy, "well…we know where she is, but…"

"She sacrificed herself to save Andros," said Malcolm Douglas as he rubbed his neck where Tecna pinched him, "and to save my life."

Bloom and her group then informed Carmen and the others of what happened on the island of The Gate; "Tecna took Malcolm's place and flew over the vortex and dove right in."

"That's just insane!" said Payton, "she would have been sucked into The Gate."

"The maelstrom was spinning out from The Gate," said Malcolm, "a one-way exit portal from Omega, but when approached from the right direction and angle, one could have gone through the portal the other way from Andros to Omega, which is what Tecna nearly did."

"She managed to get a third of the way into the vortex," said Flora, "but the energy from the portal was too strong. It kept pushing Tecna away from it."

"But she kept trying," said Stella, "no matter how many times she got pushed back, Tecna kept trying."

"Even though the more she tried," said Elise, "the greater the chance that she would exhaust her energy and be pushed to death."

"But then something incredible happened," said Bloom, "Tecna earned her Enchantix!"

"How did that happen!?" exclaimed Kurt.

"I'm from the same world as Tecna," said Malcolm, "I would have gone through The Gate and sealed it from the other side; but upon retrospect, I would have died before I reached The Gate itself."

Bloom and the other Winx then described Tecna's Enchantix as a violet shorts and tube top ensemble. The top had a light green triangular front design that connected to a metallic outer short skirt wrapped around her shorts. She had silver, translucent above-the-elbow gloves on her arms and violet barefoot sandals on her feet. Her wings had increased in size, like a butterflies', orchid and light yellow in color, curled with a violet bejeweled outlining. A soft green beret clip was placed upon the left side of her head. Her previously short violet hair had lengthened to just past the shoulders.

"Now that her powers were fully evolved," said Elsie, "Tecna punched right through the vortex and passed through The Gate onto Omega. I then activated the repairing spell, while she did the same on the other side. The Gate then sealed itself; the danger to Andros is over."

"But that leaves Tecna trapped on Omega," said Carmen, "what about her?"

"That's what we don't know," said Timmy as he held out a scorched piece of what used to be a communications device, "we gave her a multi-dimensional transceiver to let us know if she was alright once The Gate was sealed."

"But when the portal closed," said Elise, "and the maelstrom dissipated, it sent out a backlash of chaotic energy that fried every piece of technology within miles, and we had the only machinery in the affected area," she held up her now ruined PDA and Sonic Screwdriver, "My accessories can be replaced, but that transceiver was part of a unique set, one that could breech the protective magic of Omega."

"Without it we can't contact Tecna," said Timmy in a defeated tone, "we have no idea if she's alive or dead."

**The end of chapter 19.**

_Distraught at the loss of their friend, the dragon princess and her companions decide to take desperate actions against their enemies, the outcome of which may end up costing the dragon princess her life._

**Next chapter: A dish best served hot**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	20. Chapter 20: A Dish Best Served Hot

**Last time our heroes returned to Magix and used the collected items to restore Faragonda. But just as things were returning to normal at Alfea, tragedy struck. Layla's parents are forcing her to marry against her will. And as if to add insult to injury, the 'package' that Vicky deserved the last time on Andros had opened. The Omega Gate, the sealed portal to the insidious prison world had opened, spilling escaped inmates onto Andros. The escaped inmates were dealt with without too much trouble, but the real problem was The Gate itself.**

**An old rival of Tecna's informed our heroes that The Gate was about to explode, destroying Andros with it. Tecna then risked her life to save her friend/rival from home, putting herself in danger as she attempted to enter The Gate and repair the damage from the other side. Her willingness to sacrifice herself earned Tecna her Enchantix, resulting in the successful sealing of The Gate. But it came with a terrible price. 'Nuff said, on with the show!**

**Chapter 20: A Dish Best Served Hot**

"How much longer until The Omega Gate explodes?" Stormy asked. She, her sisters, Toro, Kevin, Naz and four of their comrades from Xaldo sat in one of the larger, more comfortable dungeons of Cloud Tower, which Vicky had refurnished into an entertainment center. Various chairs and couches were situated around a large crystal ball, displaying the events unfolding on Andros.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," said Vicky as she and the others watched Bloom and her friends speak with Malcolm Douglas, "but when it does go, well, you won't be disappointed at all, little sister."

"Wish the audio for this show was better," said Naz. Indeed, due to the chaotic energies spewing from The Gate, magical viewing of the unfolding drama was proving highly difficult. When our anti-heroes first 'tuned in,' counting down to the destruction of The Gate, they were barely seeing anything at all, just static with random flashes of half-clarity, and in black and white to boot. Vicky had managed to focus the crystal ball's reception so they could see with near perfect clarity and with full color, but they had to sacrifice the sound quality so they only heard half of what was being said.

"I've done the best I've could," said Vicky, "either we see what's going on and not hear it, or hear what's going on and not see it."

"Next time we watch an impending disaster that we caused," said Icy, "let's make it one that we can actually watch, and see."

"I'm with you on that," said Stormy.

"Quiet!" hissed Darcy, "I nearly missed something."

"Missed what?" said one of Kevin and Naz's comrades from Xaldo. He was a warlock in his early 20's, with short, shaggy dark blue hair and narrow dark brown eyes. He stood at 6' even and wore yellow and blue wizards robes with red lines. He spoke in a thick accent and a slightly-broken vocabulary that hinted at a backwards upbringing. His name is Rolf.

"What glimmer of information has Darcy witch-person acquired from the doomed aquatic world?" Rolf asked.

"Something about what will happen when The Gate finally explodes," said Darcy, "something about ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space."

"How big a rip?" asked another of the comrades from Xaldo. This one was a human girl with shape shifting abilities, with mostly animal and monster transformations. She was in her early teens with shoulder length orange hair, naturally large lips, and eyes that shifted between pink and dark red, depending on her mood. She stood at 4'9 and wore a red shirt and yellow pants that shifted with the rest of her when she changed. Her name is Sara.

"I didn't catch that part," said Darcy, "but any rip in reality is dangerous. Get to close to one and you die a horrible death, or at least, are changed in mind and body beyond all recognition."

"So that's what Lady Zahidia want's us to stay away from Andros," said Naz, "I honestly didn't realize that she cared."

"She just doesn't want to waste any assets," said Kevin.

"I don't see what's what the big deal is," said a third comrade from Xaldo. This one, a dark martial artist like Toro and Kevin, age 17, but with a body type built more for speed and agility, was the strangest of the group with his abnormally large bald head and with one indigo eye slightly larger than the other. He wore a blue and white fighter's outfit. Yet the one abnormality that truly set him apart from the others from Xaldo was that he had a wooden 2X4 in his arms that had a pair of eyes and a mouth drawn on one side, and carried it around like it was a stuffed animal. The fighter is called Johnny, and his 'friend' is Plank.

"I don't see what's so bad about a hole in reality," said Johnny, who then held his wooden friend to his ear, "and neither does Plank."

"Well you can tell that oversized toothpick that even getting within spitting distance of a rift in time and space invites certain doom," said Darcy, "wait, why am I talking to someone who talks to a piece of wood?"

"You'll have to forgive Johnny," said the last of the comrades from Xaldo, a human with telekinesis and other mental abilities. He was also in his early teens, about the same age as Sara, with short light blond hair and large friendly blue eyes and large braces in his mouth that gave him a lisp. He gave off an aura that expressed gentleness, but underneath that kindness lay something dark and sinister. His name is Jimmy, although he prefers to be called James.

"He's a complete lunatic," said James, "in more ways than one."

"That's a bold statement," said Toro.

"Well he is," said Sara, "anyone who talks to an imaginary friend as long as Johnny has been has got to be crazy."

"I had an imaginary friend when I was little," said Stormy, "and that doesn't make me crazy," she then looked at Johnny, "although I do have to agree with you on the rest; he is nuts."

"You were right, Plank," said Johnny as he stood on his head and watched the crystal ball, "this is a better view."

"Where did you find these people?" Icy asked Vicky.

"I sometimes ask that myself," said Vicky.

"A better question would be 'where did Zahidia find them?'" said Darcy.

"I also ask that sometimes," said Vicky.

Just then the view on the crystal ball dissolved into static again.

"Oh come on!" snapped Kevin.

"It's the chaotic energy of the vortex," said Vicky, "the crystal ball should compensate for the influx any second now."

Half a minute went by and the crystal ball was still full of static. "Maybe I need to adjust the settings again," said Vicky.

"Maybe you need to get a better crystal ball," said Kevin.

"This one is fine," said Vicky as she walked over to the crystal and began adjusting the magic settings.

"We're missing all the drama!" complained Naz.

"Don't rush me," said Vicky, "I'm getting there. I just need to find the right frequency."

"I've got your frequency right here," said Kevin as he stood up and picked up the crystal ball and began shaking it.

"Put that down!" exclaimed Vicky, her eyes burning with black malice, "that's a very old and expensive piece of magical equipment that I bought. Break it and I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Oh yeah?" Kevin asked in a daring tone, "what are you going to do?"

"I'll start by taking you apart, one bone at a time," said Vicky.

"She can do it," said Darcy, while Icy, Stormy and Toro nodded in agreement.

Realizing that Vicky was indeed serious about her threat, Kevin carefully set the crystal ball back into its place.

"There's a good boy," said Vicky as she gave Kevin a disarming smile. But then without warning, she punched him in the face, knocking him into the wall.

"Let that be a warning to you, Kevin," said Vicky, "I don't care how loyal you are to Zahidia and the new empire, but if you mess with my things again, you die."

"I think you broke him," said James as he and the others looked at Kevin's unmoving form.

"The angry fighter has yet to surrender his spirit to the underworld," said Rolf, "he will regain his conscious thoughts in due time."

"Still," said Sara, "that was pretty cool."

"It was," said Icy, while Stormy, Darcy and Toro nodded in agreement.

"I just don't like it when people touch my things without asking for permission," said Vicky.

It was then that Kevin got back to his feet, a look of utter contempt on his face as he glared at Vicky. He spat out a broken tooth into his hands, "bitch! I'll make you pay for that!!"

"Put it on my tab," said Vicky in a calm tone, "that's one part of yourself you've lost, care to try for two or more?"

Even though it was clear who the dominant one was, Kevin still glared angrily at Vicky before finally backing down.

"Now that we've taken care of that," said Vicky, "how's about I take care of our other problem." She then altered the settings on the crystal ball. It was another minute with the viewing globe full of static, before the picture finally resolved into full clarity, but now with full audio as well.

As fate would have it, the picture and audio came back on just as Tecna used the neck-pinch move on Malcolm, knocking him out.

"Why'd she do that?" Naz asked.

They then heard Tecna and the other Winx talk with Elise about Tecna going into the vortex to repair the damage to The Gate.

"She can't do that!" exclaimed Stormy, "can she?"

"I guess it's possible to repair the damage to The Gate from both sides," said Vicky, "still, we have nothing to worry about. The little smart girl will never survive the crossing; the vortex will rip her apart before she get anywhere near The Gate."

They saw Tecna and Timmy kiss several times before she took flight.

"I love you," said Timmy.

"I know," said Tecna.

"Don't they make a cute couple," said Sara in a tone that was full of mock innocence.

"Too bad poindexter there is about to have his heart broken," said Vicky, "trust me, Tecna is as good as dead."

But then our anti-heroes watched as Tecna kept pushing into the maelstrom and it pushing her back.

"She's tougher than she looks," said Kevin, "I'll give her that."

But then the image in the crystal ball was filled by a bright green light, and when it cleared, Tecna was in her Enchantix form.

"How did that happen!?" exclaimed James.

"That man she knocked out," said Darcy as she used one of Cloud Tower's smaller crystal balls to gather information, "he's from the same world as Tecna. She put her own life in danger to save his life," that last sentence was full of malice and disgust.

"Well that's just great!" spat Icy, "nearly all of The Winx have their Enchantix."

"Except for Bloom," said Stormy, "at least there's that."

"I wouldn't be so sure, little sister," said Vicky.

But then everyone hushed up as they watched Tecna penetrate through the vortex and entered The Gate. Elise then performed the repair spell, undoing the damage the package Vicky delivered inflicted to The Omega Gate. The vortex dissipated, and The Gate was sealed.

"What? No explosion?" Johnny asked while still standing on his head, "and here Plank and I were so excited to see something blow up."

"Oh shut up, you psycho-freak!!" spat Sara as she pushed Johnny over. He fell onto his back, but rolled into an upright sitting position, no worse for wear.

"Plank says it takes one to know one!" said Johnny though a overly joyful smile.

"I'll shove that pathetic piece of kindling up your ass if you don't shut up!!" exclaimed Sara as she lunged at Johnny, her body morphing into a chimerical creature that was a mix between a lion and a tiger.

"Catch me if you can!" said Johnny as he easily sidestepped the morphed Sara, her claws missing the fighter by half an inch. Johnny then fled the room, laughing like a monkey, while carrying Plank, and jumping all over the place to avoid the now rampaging Sara, who chassed after him.

"Those two little maniacs are going to wreck the place," said Vicky, "someone should stop them."

"Why not you?" Kevin asked, but then flinched as Vicky glared at him.

"I'll do it," said Icy as she stood up, "they're starting to get on my nerves."

Icy then phased through the school walls until she caught up with Sara and Johnny in the dinning hall; the later jumping from table to table, level to level, with the former always one second behind him. Sara, in her monster-form looked like she was angry enough to kill anyone on general purpose, while Johnny looked like he was having the time of his life.

Icy then took flight, stopping in the air above the middle of the room. She then froze every surface in the dinning hall, tables, chairs and the floor, causing Johnny and Sara to lose their footing and slip. Johnny fell off a table and skidded down a set of frozen stairs and landed in the middle of the ground level, while Sara tripped on a chair and also crashed down the frozen ground to the bottom level, the force of her landing causing her to revert back to her human shape.

"That sure was fun, Plank!" said Johnny, obviously not hurt, "let's do it again!!"

"Just you wait 'till I get my hands on the both of you!" exclaimed Sara, "you and your dipstick of an imaginary friend!"

Unfortunately neither of them got a chance to do anything, for Icy froze both Johnny and Sara in their tracks.

"You two need to chill out," said Icy.

"Oh, good one, little sister," said Vicky as she and the others entered the dinning hall.

"Was this really necessary?" James asked as he looked at the frozen form of Sara.

"They were causing trouble," said Icy, "and nobody causes trouble around here, unless I say so, or one of my sisters."

"You'd better believe it," said Darcy, "and don't worry, your girlfriend and baldy will be fine soon enough, assuming you can thaw them out before it's too late."

"What do you mean!?" said a frightened and angry looking James.

"Fear not, metal-mouth Jimmy," said Rolf, "Rolf shall thaw out your angry companion, and cue ball head Johnny."

"Does he always refer to himself in the third person?" Stormy asked

"Pretty much," said Naz, while Rolf conjured up a pair of fireballs and used them to melt the ice on Johnny and Sara. Both were cold and soaking wet, but very much alive.

"This is all your fault, Johnny!" said Sara, while James threw a blanket over her.

"When did we take a shower, Plank?" a confused Johnny asked.

"I'd like to see who in the empire thought it was a good idea to hire this idiot," said Toro.

"You and me both," said Darcy.

********

Since they got back from Andros, nearly all of The Winx had been crying at one point or another at the loss of Tecna. Even though there was no evidence that she was dead, or if they would ever find her again, Stella, Flora, Musa and Layla were distraught that their smart friend wasn't there and may never come back.

The others were affect by Tecna's absence as well, mostly Timmy and Elise. Elise had lost her friend and intellectual rival, and Timmy, he had lost the love of his life. But as soon as they were back on Magix the two brains pulled themselves together and began working on the solution to the problem.

The first step, repair the multi-dimensional transmitter so they could find out if Tecna was still alive. Once that was done, Riven reasoned, all they needed to do was go to Omega, grab Tecna and get out as fast as possible. That part would be harder. Not much was known to the general public about The Omega Prison Dimension except that it was very cold there, cold enough to keep its inmates in deep suspended animation.

Nobody really knew what kind of security the insidious prison had or even if it was possible for a ship to land on that horrible world, so a plan for getting into the prison, and getting out of course, would have to be made, but fist thing's first; find out of Tecna made it.

Carmen and the other Domino survivors were taking the loss of Tecna rather well, especially Payton, Mace and everyone else since they didn't know Tecna that well. But Carmen and Jake were both equally depressed at the loss, but both were as equally angry as Bloom was depressed, for Bloom was outraged that Tecna was taken away, and three guesses who Bloom was angry at.

Vicky, it all leads back to Vicky. The Mermaids and The Omega Gate on Andros; the attacks on Cloud Tower and Alfea, the demons on Guardia and The Endless Illusion, and the attack on Lynphea, it was all centered on Vicky. And even though there was no logical connection between them, Bloom knew that somehow, Vicky was connected with what happened at The Millennium Ball, as well as with what happened to Sky. And again, even though there was no proof, Bloom knew that Vicky was connected with her inability to control her Enchantix.

All six of The Winx had had their powers evolve to the highest level:

Bloom when she saved Carmen on Domino

Layla when she saved Ann on Andros

Stella when she saved Gaz during the Millennium Ball

Musa when she saved Galatea at Alfea

Flora when she saved Chris on Lynphea

Tecna when she saved Malcolm on Andros

Yet Bloom still couldn't control her Enchantix. She had been experimenting with her evolved powers in hopes that time had allowed her to control them, but to no avail. Aside from some new spells and a bit more energy than normal, Bloom was still unable to use her full Enchantix.

Bloom thought that she just wasn't trying hard enough. But then Faragonda's warnings kept coming back in her mind, saying that if she pushed herself too hard, the cost would be too high to pay.

Yet the problem of Bloom unable to use her Enchantix palled in comparison with the latest travesty in her life. But instead of succumbing to despair, Bloom's heart was filled with blazing resolve to do something about the cause of all the recent trouble.

"I'm going to Cloud Tower," said Bloom to the rest of The Winx, once Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla had stopped crying, "I'm going there to free the zombie witches and destroy Vicky, and possibly The Trix if I have the time."

"We're with you, Bloom, always" said Stella in a tone that matched her expression; grim determination. Musa and the others had the same expression as they nodded in agreement.

"We're with you as well," said Carmen as she and Mirta appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't know you could become invisible," said Flora, "I thought that was Morgan's specialty."

"I can make myself invisible if I choose to," said Carmen, "I don't really like to, but I can."

"And I wasn't invisible," said Mirta, "I just used an illusion to make it so you didn't notice me."

"What about Elise?" Layla asked, "won't she want to be in on this?"

"Elise is still working on the transmitter thing," said Carmen, "but the last time I talked with her, she said that Timmy wanted to repair the device alone, so she'll join us when she'd gotten her equipment. I'll fill her in on the plan later. So, what is the plan?"

"And how are we going to get away from Alfea?" Musa asked, "Faragonda and Griselda isn't gonna let us walk away, especially Griselda, not after all that's happened."

"I know for a fact," said Flora, "that Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin by the way, they'll all tell us not to risk our lives on a suicide mission."

"And Jake is definitely gonna want to be involved," said Layla, "as will everyone else."

"That'll make it worse," said Mirta, "it'll be really hard sneaking in so many people, and I'm dead sure the baddies will be waiting for a sneak attack. By now they'll have every underground tunnel blocked and every possible teleportation portal in and out of Cloud Tower watched."

"We're not going to sneak in," said Bloom as an idea began forming in her mind, "we're going to walk right up to the front door and walk in."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence as everyone looked at Bloom as if she had lost her mind.

Stella broke the silence, "Are you feeling alright, Bloom?"

"We're all feeling bad about Tecna," said Flora, "so maybe you need to take it easy for a while, pull yourself together."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Bloom in a confident tone, "I have a plan, and it's a good one."

"That remains to be seen," said Carmen in a concerned tone.

"It is," said Bloom, "and we've all our parts to play, even Mirta."

"Me?" Mirta asked.

"Your part will be the most important part," said Bloom, "here's my plan…"

…One Explained Plan Later…

"That is a good plan," said Mirta.

"It might just work," said Carmen.

"It might just," agreed Layla.

"But we'll still have to deal with Griselda," said Stella, "she's not gonna let us go on any more missions any time soon, especially me."

"She'll have to let us go," said Bloom.

"How?" Musa asked.

"I'm going to walk right up to her," said Bloom, "and tell Griselda that this is something that we have to do. I'll also tell her that she can punish us later when we come back, and we will come back, but nothing she, Faragonda or anyone else can say or do will be able to stop us. And if she still refuses, I'll…"

"You wouldn't!" said a shocked Flora.

"I'm angry enough right now to do a lot of things I wouldn't normally do," said Bloom, "even force a teacher out of my way. But that's just me talking. If you don't want to do this, girls, I'll understand."

"Are you kidding?" Musa asked, "of course we all want to do this."

"We do?" Stella asked, "oh, of course we do! Yes, let's go to Cloud Tower!"

"We can't go yet," said Carmen, "we've a lot of calls to make and coordinate this revenge."

"It's not revenge," said Bloom, "It's justice."

"Yes," said Carmen in an agreeing tone, "justice."

********

Over at Cloud Tower, Vicky and The Trix were in the potions lab, watching the newcomers from Xaldo as they attempted to brew up a batch of a rare poison, one that, they hoped, would prove devastatingly lethal to fairies. Kevin had been stirring the cauldron with a large wooden pole, but then Johnny had gotten Sara angry again, causing the shape sifter to chase after the insane fighter again, so Kevin and James chased after them, so now Toro was stirring the cauldron

"If this works," said Naz as she and Rolf added ingredients to the large cauldron over an indigo fire, "then those Alfea brats are already dead."

"The winged ones are unaware of their impending demise," said Rolf, "they shall writhe in eternal agony in the deepest circle of damnation!"

"You sure this will work?" Toro asked, "We've tried poisons before, and those Winx bitches always seem to find an antidote in time."

"The concoction has been in Rolf's family recipe tomes for generations; believe Rolf when he says that there is no antidote."

"That remains to be seen," said Toro as he continued to stir the cauldron. But then Rolf saw exactly what Toro was doing.

"Nincompoop!" exclaimed Rolf, "Rolf specifically instructed nylon-boy to stir the concoction to the left! Opposite the wise of the clock!"

"Clockwise, counterclockwise, what difference does it make?" Toro asked, "and I'll thank you not to associate me with anything involving nylon. My godfather, may he rot in hell forever, named me 'Pantyhose' Toro, but I've shed that name forever. I am Toro the Destroyer," he pointed the stirring pole at Rolf, "and don't you forget it!"

"I'd put that back in the cauldron," said Naz as she pointed at the pole, "we're not even halfway done with the potion. It needs to be constantly stirred, or it'll be ruined."

"I'll put it back when I'm good and ready," said Toro, "and I'll be ready when this hick of a wizard acknowledges me by my rightful name."

"Rolf commands nylon-boy to resume the agitation of the potion at once, or else suffer Rolf's wrath!"

"Nobody orders and threatens me!" said Toro as he threw the rod back into the cauldron, which Naz hastily grabbed and resumed stirring.

"Then permit Rolf to be the first!" the irate warlock then summoned a large fish and slapped Toro across the face with it, "Rolf spits on nylon-boy's honor!"

"You son of a bitch!!" spat Toro as he felt where the fish slapped him, "you are so f#ck$ng dead!!" The dark martial artist and the warlock glared at each other, each waiting for the chance to strike.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" James asked. He had managed to get Sara and Johnny to calm down, so the three of them and Kevin were back in the lab and watching the unfolding drama.

"And miss a great show?" Stormy asked, "no way, not when things are getting interesting."

"Don't count on it, little sister," said Vicky, "something always interrupts this kind of drama."

It was then that Vicky's phone rang, "see?" she asked as she pulled out her phone, "what did I tell you?" she accepted the call, "yes, Lady Zahidia, I can hear you clearly now."

"Looks like the communication interference has cleared up," said Naz. Kevin had resumed his post at the cauldron, so now Naz was sitting with The Trix, while Toro and Rolf continued to glare at each other.

"Wonder what Zahidia want's us to do now?" Icy asked, "I hope it's another Construct piece."

"It isn't," said Vicky to her sisters, then spoke back into her phone, "yes, Lady Zahidia, I'll tell all of them…yes, I know the empire would gladly accept new recruits of such high caliber…I'll send to Xaldo those who accept your generous offer. I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," she then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Darcy asked.

"Apparently we're about to receive some visitors," said Vicky, "visitors that Zahidia wish to invite to join the empire."

It was then that the doorbell rang. This seemed to snap Toro and Rolf out of their threatening starring contest. They both silently agreed to finish this altercation later.

"Our guests from Omega have arrived," said Vicky.

"Go see who it is, Toro," said Darcy in an ordering manner.

"Why do I always have to do the grunt work around here?" Toro asked in a complaining tone, "it's either snack duty, go look for Morgan, who is still missing, or stir the cauldron, and now I'm the doorman. Well not this time."

"Oh but you will," said Darcy.

"What makes you say that?" Toro asked.

"Because you just can't get enough of me," said Darcy in a seductive tone as she sensually ran her finger down Toro's chest, "and you'd do anything to please me, for when I'm pleased, you're pleased, if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean," said Toro in an equally seductive tone, "and I would do anything to please you." He headed for the hallway to the front door, "just so long as you remember who pleases who the most around here."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Stormy in an disapproving tone.

"Oh give it a rest already," said Icy in an annoyed tone, "Vicky, what was that you said about Omega?"

"Well, apparently a handful of inmates managed to avoid capture or death on Andros," said Vicky, "and managed to get off the planet. According to Zahidia's sources, they all have exactly what the new empire is looking for in terms of new muscle."

"But how did Zahidia know that the fugitives would come here?" Stormy asked, "did her scryers predict it?"

"Would be nice if they did get one right for a change," said Vicky, "But I have a feeling that Zahidia has other methods of gathering information, in real time to say the least."

A few minutes later Toro brought in eight individuals that were clearly fugitives from The Omega Prison dimension; each escaped inmate more vile and despicable a villain than the last. Obviously they were what Zahidia had wanted, so Vicky began to explain Zahidia's offer to join the new R'lyeh empire.

As Vicky was delivering the empire's sales pitch, one of the escaped inmates had his eyes on Stormy. It took her a few minutes to realize that the middle-aged warlock, around 50 or so, with graying black hair and charcoal-black eyes, one of which was a glass eye, was looking at her like he knew her.

Naturally Stormy was annoyed that some stranger was ogling her, but then Stormy got a better look at the warlock, and immediately he seemed familiar. She did know him, though he looked much younger the last time she saw him, but he was still the same person on the inside.

"Trabon?" Stormy asked, "is it you?"

"It is, Stormy," said the warlock. It was Trabon, the warlock with abilities matching Stormy's that she befriended in The Shadow Riders.

"It is you!" said Stormy as she ran up to Trabon and embraced him, while he embraced her as well.

"When I head that you died on Jurai," said Trabon, "I had lost my will to live."

"Well I'm not dead anymore," said Stormy, "but what happened to you?"

"I got caught by the Galaxy Police," said Trabon, "they offered me a numbered sentence in Omega in exchange for information on The Shadow Riders. I thought I owed those bastards who ruined my life a rude awakening.

"When the leaders were killed on Salusa Secundus, and the dark magic that bound me to them died as well, time began to catch up with me. I was with The Shadow Riders for over 50 years. My time among them allowed me access to enchantments that allowed me to stay young, but those enchantments have broken. Despite being frozen alive in Omega for less than a year, my body has aged two decades, and it's only going to get worse."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Stormy in a determined tone. It was then that Stormy noticed that Icy, Darcy, Vicky and Toro were looking at her like she was a sideshow attraction.

"What?" Stormy asked, "what? I can be concerned for my friends."

"I didn't know you were capable of making friends," said Vicky.

"Well I have one," said Stormy, "and before you say anything, it is Trabon."

"I didn't recognize you there," said Toro as he shook Trabon's hand, "you've changed, man."

"He may look differently," said Darcy, "but he's still as bad as ever." Icy nodded in agreement. They got reacquainted with their comrade from before, treating him like a true friend, for it was Trabon who made The Trix and Toro realize that joining with The Shadow Riders was a mistake.

Then Trabon was formally introduced to Vicky as the elder sister of The Trix, "I had no idea they had a big sister," he said.

"I've been busy for a long time," said Vicky.

"But what are you doing here?" Stormy asked, "if you're a fugitive, why did you come to Cloud Tower?"

"I came for you," said Trabon to Stormy, "while we were arranging transport off of Andros, I had heard that you and your sister were alive, and that the three of you, and Toro, had taken up residence at Cloud Tower. I knew the risk, but I had to see you, Stormy, I just had to."

"We'll I'm glad you're obsessed with me," said Stormy as she hugged Trabon affectionately, "I missed you."

"Well look who's being disgusting now!" teased Darcy.

"Little Stormy has a heart after all," said Toro in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Stormy, "I told you I like older men, and Trabon is just my type."

"He certainly is older," said Icy in an appraising tone.

"My body may be aging," said Trabon, "but my dark magic is as strong as ever."

"I'll take your word for it," said Vicky, "but if you're going to be Stormy's plaything, you can't look like that; old and used up. We'll have to do something about it."

"That's what I was going to say!" pouted Stormy, "nobody ever let's me say anything. Vicky, I need your phone."

"I'm way ahead of you, little sister," said Vicky as she handed her phone to Stormy, "just hit *279, it'll take you directly to the lunatic herself."

"You're the best big sister in the universe," said Stormy. She then glared at Darcy and Icy, "wish my other big sisters were as nice." With that she dialed the dumber, "hello, Diaspro? It's Stormy, I need a favor…"

Five minutes later Diaspro arrived at Cloud Tower and met with Stormy, Vicky and Trabon in the main hall. "So this is the famous school for witches," said Diaspro as she looked around in an appraising manner, "how quaint."

"Never mind about Cloud Tower's decor," said Stormy, "this is Trabon, he needs to look twenty years younger."

"Twenty five," said Trabon, "I know you like older men, Stormy, but I'd rather go back a bit further, back before the Shadow Rider leaders had my kidney ripped out."

"I wouldn't mind at all," said Stormy, "assuming Diaspro is up to the challenge."

"What do you want me to do?" Diaspro asked.

"We want you to fix Trabon's body so he'll regain his youth," said Vicky, "magic had kept him young, but that magic has failed, so now we're tackling the problem from a more scientific prospective."

"Can you do it?" Stormy asked.

"Of course I can do it," said Diaspro, "tweaking human DNA to restore youth is easily accomplished, especially if the one doing the tweaking is as great a genius such as myself. The real question should be 'what's in it for me?'"

"If you ever need someone killed," said Stormy, "just give me a call."

"I do want someone dead," said an irate sounding Diaspro, her madness mixing with her rising anger, "but not even you and your sisters combined could kill that bitch Bloom! So I don't think I'll be trusting you with any assassinations. No, I want something else."

"Name it and I'll do it!" said Stormy in a tone that betrayed her desperation. Vicky shot Stormy a look that warned her against getting in too deep, but Stormy wasn't listening.

"Now there's the problem," said Diaspro in a sly tone, "I don't really know what I want right now. So I'll restore your beau for you, Stormy, but in return, you'll owe me a favor." She summoned a contract, "by signing this document, you'll agree to perform one deed for me at a time and a place to be determined later. I may never have to call in this favor, but this way our transaction will be legal and binding."

"Can I talk with you for a minute, Stormy?" Vicky asked. She pulled Stormy aside, and once they were out of earshot, "are you stupid or something?!" she hissed.

"I am not stupid!" snapped Stormy in a hushed tone, "everybody says that, but I'm not!"

"Well you sure are acting stupid," said Vicky, "you do realize that once you put your name on that contract, Diaspro will own you."

"I know," said Stormy, "that's why I was going to, before I was so rudely interrupted, alter the contract so that instead of Diaspro owing me, I will own her. I was going to change the contract so that it would say that she would help Trabon for free, and should she ever ask me for a favor, I get to shave every hair off her body."

"Why my dear little Stormy," said Vicky as she smiled in admiration, "that's brilliant! A little simple and not really evil, but brilliant none the less."

"Just what are you ladies up to?" Trabon asked as he walked over, leaving Diaspro holding the contract as she looked at the paintings on the walls.

"Just making it so that we can be together," said Stormy, "without me owing Diaspro anything."

"Well don't let me stop you," said Trabon.

Stormy then got Diaspro's attention, "I'll do it, I'll sign your contract."

"And then I will restore your warlock to his former glory," said Diaspro, "I'm so glad we have this opportunity to do business." She summoned a pen and handed it and the contract to Stormy.

"You won't mind if I look at the fine print first," said Stormy, "just to see if it's all legal."

"Be my guest," said Diaspro, "it'll all perfectly legal and binding."

As Stormy pretended to read the small print on the contract, she silently cast a spell on the pen, specifically the ink in it. As soon as she wrote her name on the paper, the ink would alter the wording on the contract, changing it in her favor.

"Everything looks alright," said Stormy.

"Glad you approve," said Diaspro as she smiled, "now, you sign on the left, and then I'll counter-sign on the right, then I can get to work on Trabon." Yet behind her smile, Diaspro's mad mind was at work. She anticipated that Stormy would change the contract in her favor, so before hand, Diaspro had already enchanted the contract so that if Stormy tried to change it, it would change again, only this time not only would Stormy belong to Diaspro, but so would Trabon.

All this Stormy was unaware of as she placed the contract on a table to sign. Her pen was less than in inch from the paper, when fate intervened.

A loud chiming klaxon sounded through the halls of Cloud Tower, scaring the baddies, but also bringing Vicky to full alert.

"Someone's trying to get inside the castle through the underground tunnels!" said Vicky as she recognized the alarm-spell she had set up. Summoning a crystal ball to the room, she brought up an image of the tunnels linking Cloud Tower with Alfea and the rest of Magix. The image showed several individuals heading for the school, and at the lead was…

"Isn't that the fairy who gave you so much trouble before?" Trabon asked, "Bloom, that's her name."

"You don't have to remind me!" said Stormy. She cast a spell that alerted her sisters as to where she was. Seconds later Icy and Darcy appeared in the room.

"They're coming," said Vicky to her sisters as she showed Icy and Darcy the image on the crystal ball, "as I knew they eventually would."

"So," said Icy as she glared at the image of Bloom, "little miss Dragonfire thinks she and her friends can liberate Cloud Tower."

"We'll just see about that," said Darcy.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Vicky, "sisters, I think it's time we finished our fairy friends once and for all."

"Mind if I tag along?" Trabon asked, "I owe those disgusting Winx a 'favor' myself. The Phantom Renegade may have been the one who took my eye," he held his hand briefly over his glass eye, "but things would have turned out a lot differently if it weren't for those meddling fairies."

"Well this is your lucky day, Trabon," said Vicky, "You see that tall person near Bloom?" She pointed to the image in the crystal ball, "that's Jake Avatar, a survivor of Domino, and also the current incarnation of The Phantom Renegade."

"He's the Phantom Renegade!?" Darcy asked.

"What, you didn't figure it out for yourself?" Vicky asked, "and here I thought Stormy was the slow one, slow in the head that is."

"I'm right here," said Stormy as she glared at Vicky, but then her expression changed as she spoke to Trabon, "it was destiny that brought us back together. Today, we both shall have our revenge. Then we can truly be together."

"Yes," said Trabon as he glared menacingly at the image of Bloom and Jake, "together."

"No!" said Diaspro, "no, she's mine!"

"What are you talking about, you frigging lunatic?" Icy asked.

"Bloom!" said Diaspro, her madness rising to the occasion, "she ruined my life! She took everything from me! Well no more! Today _I_ will kill her!!" With that she headed for the door.

"Hey!" shouted Stormy, "what about the contract!?"

"Fck it!" snapped Diaspro ran to the hallway, "this is personal!"

"Well that was rude of her," said Trabon.

"She is rude," said Stormy, "rude and crazy. Even crazier if she thinks she can have Bloom to kill."

"We'd better get everyone together," said Darcy, "this time we'll finish Bloom and her friends once and for all! Before that lunatic Diaspro spoils our glorious victory.""

"Today will be glorious!" said Icy, "the death of the last princess of Domino, and her allies!"

"Glorious indeed," said Vicky as they headed for the door, but Vicky paused at the doorway, "you go on ahead, I'll be right there." She went back to the table where the contract lay forgotten.

"My poor simple sister," sighed Vicky as she picked up the contract. She was about to fold it up and put it in her pocket, when she sensed something foul about it. She cast a spell that revealed the enchantment that Diaspro had set up, the one that would have enslaved Stormy and Trabon.

"She's more an evil genius than I've given her credit for," said Vicky to herself, "you're so sly, Diaspro." Vicky then removed Diaspro's enchantment as if it were the simplest of such magic, then installed an enchantment of her own, one that would leave Stormy and Trabon with no debt, and Diaspro a slave to Vicky.

"You are sly," said Vicky as she folded up the contract and put it in her jacket pocket, "but so am I." With that she left the room to join her sisters and the other baddies and prepare to ambush Bloom and her friends in the tunnels below.

********

Yet Bloom and the others weren't in the underground tunnels, although the baddies believed that they were. In truth, Bloom, along with Flora, Musa, Layla, Stella, Carmen, Elise and Mirta, were right were Bloom said they would be, walking right up to the front door of Cloud Tower, with Bloom and her fellow fairies already transformed.

The doors of Cloud Tower were flanked by a pair of gargoyles that acted as a security system. Carmen had told Bloom that any unwanted visitors to the school would be 'removed' by said security statues in a most unpleasant manner. Yet Bloom and the others weren't worried about that.

"This might actually work," said Stella.

"Of course it's going to work," said Musa, "It's Bloom's plan after all."

"I only came up with the plan," said Bloom, "Mirta is the one who deserves all the credit."

At this Mirta blushed, but smiled in appreciation, "It's no big deal," she said, "All I did was cast the spell."

The plan was simple and straightforward; before our heroes left Alfea, Mirta had set up an elaborate and very convincing illusion that would convince anyone watching the tunnels that Bloom and the others were in them. By the time Vicky and the other villains realized they'd been tricked, Bloom and her friends would be deep inside Cloud Tower. Once our heroes had secured their position, they would then call in Jake, Helia and the others, who were waiting just down the road from the school in a concealed position, to bring this whole mess to a conclusion.

Of course, the first thing they had to do was get past the front door, which would be no easy feat in itself. Carmen told everyone to stop fifteen paces from the security gargoyles.

"By now Vicky would have corrupted the guardian spirit of the front door," said Elise, "so as to keep out unwanted guests."

"We'll go first," said Carmen as she and Elise stood at the front of the group, "the spirit may still recognize us as Cloud Tower alumni, so then we'll have to convince it to let you all pass."

"You should stay with Bloom, Mirta," said Elise, "I mean no disrespect, but you've been hanging around Alfea to much, the guardian spirit won't recognize you anymore."

"I understand," said Mirta as she stood with Flora.

"Wish us luck," said Carmen.

"Good luck!" said Flora.

"You'll need it!" said Layla.

"I don't need luck," said Elise, "I was born lucky." She and Carmen cautiously approached the doors, the security gargoyles remaining stone quiet as they passed them and got within six feet of the front door.

Suddenly a large mass of dark purple energy appeared on the door, said energy condensing and shaping into a blank face, just eyes and a mouth. Yet this apparition, the guardian spirit no less, gave Bloom and her friends a bit of a fright.

Yet Carmen and Elise were ready for this.

"**Who approaches these sacred halls of learning?" **the guardian spirit asked.

"Two disciples of the dark arts," said Carmen in a clear and carrying tone.

"We return with purpose," said Elise, "and seek to leave with knowledge."

"**And who are these others with you?"** the guardian spirit asked, its eyes focusing on Bloom and the others, **"what do they seek?"**

"They seek as we seek," said Carmen, "for we have also come to cleanse this castle of a vile betrayal."

"**Then you are all welcome," **said the guardian spirit, **"enter…" **the image vanished from the doors, which opened.

"That went easier than I thought," said Elise, "I was sure Vicky had something set up."

"She may yet," said Carmen. She held her hand up to stop Bloom and the others, who were nearly at the doors themselves, "it still could be a trap."

With utmost caution, Carmen and Elise passed through the doorway into the hall. They advanced another ten paces without incident.

"It's all clear, as far as I can tell," said Elise as Bloom and the others entered the hall, "but I just can't believe that there's no trap."

"For someone who's so smart," said Carmen, "you are unwise in so many matters. Have you forgotten so easily? Cloud Tower is alive; this whole castle is one living entity with a mind and a heart. It's obvious that while Vicky may have taken possession of the body, the mind and the heart are still free and want to help us."

"By negating any trap that Vicky had set for us," said Elise, "of course! I'm ashamed that I've forgotten that the castle is alive."

"Well that's nice that Cloud Tower is alive," said Stella, "but now what?"

"Now we try to undo whatever damage Vicky and her cronies have done," said Elise.

"We also need to find and do whatever we can to free the students," said Carmen, "and find Morgan." To Bloom and the others, that sounded like that was most important to Carmen.

"We will find Morgan," said Bloom.

"Assuming she's still alive," said Musa.

"Well of course I'm still alive," said a very familiar voice that came out of nowhere, "if I weren't, then that would be a whole other situation, now would it, Musa?" Right in front of Bloom and Carmen appeared Morgan, looking very tired, in dire need of a shower and a change of clothes, but very much alive.

"Morgan?" Bloom asked, "is it really you?"

"Is there any other Morgan that you know?" said witch asked.

"It's her alright," said Flora.

But Elise and Carmen weren't so sure. They had every right to suspect that this was a trap of some sort that Vicky or one of her sisters had set up. There was one sure way to determine that this was the real Morgan.

"What's the one thing that I've told you that I've told no one else?" Elise asked.

"That you wish, when you're dead in your own proper time," said Morgan, "that you want your ashes to be scattered in the one place in the entire universe that you've ever been truly happy, the one place where you've truly been at peace; The Medusa Cascade."

Now it was Carmen's turn to ask a question that only Morgan could answer: "What was the first thing you said to me when we met?"

"I asked you, since you were wearing nothing but black, if you were going to a funeral," said Morgan as she smiled confidently, "or if you had just come from one. You replied that there would be one if I ever made fun of your attire again."

"It's her alright!!" exclaimed Carmen as she rushed forward and embraced her BFFL. "I never gave up hope! I knew that you were alive all the time!"

"I never gave up either," said Elise as she also hugged Morgan, the triad of righteous witches complete again.

"We never gave up hope," said Bloom, while Stella and the others nodded in agreement, though in truth some of them had their moments of doubt.

"Well I'm glad you cared," said Morgan, "but I was nearly used to the idea that I would be stuck in Cloud Tower, invisible nearly all the time, while the rest of you were mourning my passing to the other side."

"Never happen!" said Carmen, "we would have come back eventually."

"But what have you been doing all this time?" Elise asked.

"And how did you avoid getting caught?" Layla asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Morgan asked, "I've got invisibility powers! Not even that freak-a-ziod, Toro, he couldn't track me. I've been moving all over the school, watching Vicky and The Trix as they plotted horrible stuff, and I do mean horrible."

"How horrible?" Stella asked nervously.

"I'll tell you," said Morgan, "but first thing's first. Bloom, I've got something for you," she pulled out something from her pocket, "it's nothing mean, and it's not a joke, this is serious," she handed the object to Bloom, which turned out to be a pocket watch made of some kind of metal that Bloom couldn't identify.

"You finished it," said a suprised Carmen, "without us."

"Well I really didn't have all that much to do besides stay alive," said Morgan, "I'll tell you, that bitch Stormy, she really has it out for me."

"Well you did burn her body on Salusa Secundus," said Musa.

"I did do that," said Morgan, "anyway, Bloom, that's no ordinary watch. It automatically adjusts to whatever time zone you're in, on whatever planet you're on. And it also can tell you what time it is on any place on any planet, just by thinking about it."

"So this is what you were making for a graduation present," said Flora.

"It's nice," said Layla, "very nice."

"And handy," said Mirta.

"I don't know what to say," said an astonished and grateful Bloom.

"'Thank you' would be nice," said Morgan, "but we'll worry about that later. Come, you have to see what the baddies have been up to to believe it."

Bloom and the others followed Morgan to the room where the zombie witches lay inert on the tables and strapped into the connections to the energy draining device.

"Those monsters!" said a shocked and horrified Flora, "they're sucking the life from them!"

"We have to get these girls away from…from whatever this is," said Stella as she glared at the central machine where the energy was being collected.

"I wouldn't unhook my fellow witches just yet," said Elise as she pulled out her new PDA and Sonic Screwdriver and began scanning the devices, "we might accidentally kill them…hmmm…that's interesting. This foul device has the same dark magic signature as all the curses we've been encountering, they're from the same source."

"This is bigger than we thought," said Layla, "who's behind all of this?"

Bloom was about to inquire that very question, but first she felt that her friends would soon need assistance. She then cast the spell that would alert Jake, Helia and the others to come out of hiding and meet them inside Cloud Tower.

"Morgan," said Bloom once she finished the spell, "you've been in here all this time without Vicky and The Trix knowing you were here; did you hear anything about who Vicky is working for?"

"I…I really can't answer that," said Morgan hesitantly, "that's the problem of being invisible for extended periods of time. The first side effect from prolonged usage of invisibility is degrading of hearing. I'm fine now, but when I was invisible, which was whenever I was anywhere near the baddies, I could only hear half of what everyone was saying."

"Well that's a big help," said Musa.

"There were two names I did catch Vicky saying several times," said Morgan, "the first, I'm sure is someone's name, and the other is a place, at least I think it is; Zahidia and Xaldo."

"Zahidia," repeated Bloom.

"Xaldo," said Carmen.

"Never heard of either of them," said Musa.

"Me neither," said Layla, while Flora and Mirta shook their heads.

"I'm on it," said Elise as she used her PDA to perform a search engine.

"That can wait," said Bloom, "first thing, we need to help the witches. There's got to be a way to unhook them from this horrible machine."

"You'll never save them," said another familiar voice, yet where Morgan's was friendly and full of happiness, this one was rough and full of malice. Emerging from the shadows was none other than the traitor witch Lucy Yet it was the change in her overall appearance that shocked Bloom and the others, especially Mirta.

"Good Gods!" exclaimed Mirta, who looked and sounded like she wanted to strangle Lucy and embrace her at the same time, "Lucy, what's happened to you?"

"Like what they did to me?" Lucy asked as she stepped further into the gloomy light, revealing more of the results of the torture she suffered under The Trix and Toro, as well as her mangled ear, "That's right, I'm the big bad traitor, and this is my punishment. Well, aren't you going to do something to me?"

"Lucy," said Flora in a calming tone, "it's not too late to come back to our side. I'm sure that if you turn yourself in now, you'll be shown leniency."

"It was too late for me a long time ago," said Lucy, "I chose to condemn myself to a life of evil before I was 13, the day I joined the new empire."

"What new empire?" Carmen asked.

"The new empire that will cover the Magical Dimension and all of the universe in darkness," said Lucy, "oh…I said too much. Don't ask me anymore, 'cause I'm not talking."

"Oh you'll talk alright," said Carmen in a menacing tone, "Bloom, give me five minutes alone with this traitor, she'll talk then."

"Oh I'm afraid you losers won't have time to talk," said Lucy, "my comrades will see to that."

"I beg to differ," said Mirta, "your 'comrades' are busy chasing illusions down in the catacombs."

"I know they were," said Lucy in an all too confident tone, as if she had an ace up her sleeve, "but that was before I alerted them to your presence here; I sent them a psychic message just before I came into the room. They'll be back up here before any of your friends and allies outside can get here!" At this she started laughing maniacally.

"You bitch!!" exclaimed an outraged Mirta as she shot a full-power stunning spell at her former friend, knocking Lucy out onto the floor.

"We shouldn't be in here," said Bloom, "in such a confining space. We need to get back to the main hall and meet up with the others."

"You won't get any arguments from me," said Carmen, who, like everyone else, had no desire to fight their enemies at such close quarters.

They had just reach the main hallway, when Jake and the others came within sight of the open doors. But then the doors slammed right in their faces, cutting the others off from Bloom and her group.

"Now what?" Stella asked.

"Now," said Vicky as she materialized and grabbed Bloom by the arm, "we play!" with that they both vanished.

"What just happened?" a confused Morgan asked.

"That," said a voice that was somewhat familiar to our heroes, but they just couldn't remember, "was payback, or rather just the begging of it." From behind a column emerged Trabon, though Stella, Carmen and the others didn't recognize him.

"I know you little girls don't remember me," said Trabon, "so I'll summarize. I'm a friend of Stormy. She and the rest of her sisters are going to take care of Bloom once and for all, while I deal with the rest of you."

"I think we can handle one aging warlock," said Carmen.

"You know so little," said Trabon, "for someone as well-versed in the dark arts. With age comes a different kind of strength. My body may be catching up with time, but my powers are as strong as ever. Oh, and I won't be alone in this venture. Say hello to the gang…"

From various positions around the hall appeared Kevin, Naz, Sara, James, Rolf and Johnny, and Plank of course.

"Well, look what we have here," giggled Naz as she sat atop a decorative bookshelf, "fresh meat."

"They won't be so fresh for long," said Kevin in a vicious tone that matched his expression as he cracked his knuckles expectantly.

"Rolf intends to fry them with cucumbers and beets, with an asparagus pudding for desert."

"You're gross!" said Sara, "but I agree with the general idea, so I'm just going to rip these floozies to little pieces."

"Save one or two for me," said James, "so I can make her head explode."

"You're right, Plank!" said Johnny as he pointed at Stella, Musa, Flora and Layla, "they do look like bugs!"

"We don't look like bugs!" said a highly offended Stella, "and are talking to a piece of wood?"

"He is," said Naz and she hopped to the floor, "I'd say that you would eventually get used to him, but you won't live that long."

"I beg to differ," said Carmen, "It's you freak-a-zoids who are gonna die."

"Unless you choose to get out of our way," said Elise.

"Cloud Tower is our turf," said Morgan, "we witches are stronger here than anywhere else on Magix. I can tell that you creeps are not wanted here, so take a hike already!"

"But we like it here," said Sara in a tone that was dripping with mock innocence, "it's much nicer here than our other place on Xaldo."

"And just where is Xaldo?" Flora asked.

"The location isn't of any business of yours, tanned flower-girl," said Rolf.

"Never mind that!" said an increasingly frantic Stella, "where's Bloom!?"

"I really don't know," said Toro as he emerged from the shadows, "Darcy and the others planned to deal with Bloom by themselves, assuming that lunatic Diaspro doesn't find her way out of the tunnels and get to them first; she really want's to kill Bloom for some reason."

"That's Bloom for you," said Musa, "she's really great, but someone always wants to kill her. It's really not fair."

"All's fair in love and war," taunted Naz.

"As if you creeps were capable of love," said Layla.

"You'd be surprised at what people like us are capable of," said Trabon.

"As if you were people," said Stella, "decent people that is."

"Oh, good one!" said Morgan, "he so got burned, or, should I say, sunburned!"

At that Stella and the others laughed, Carmen laughing the loudest. "We really missed you, Morgan," said Carmen, "things just haven't been the same without you."

"Enough with the chitter-chatter!" snapped Rolf, "the fairies and their Wicca infidels have waited enough of Rolf's time!"

"He's right," said Toro, "let's get this party started already! You losers have so got to die!"

Just then the great doors shuttered as if something very large and heavy were banging against them from the outside. They shuttered again and again, before shattering at the hinges and falling to the floor, and there Jake stood with both hands extended outward.

"Wow!" said an awed Riven, "you are strong."

"Griffin is so gonna kill you when she finds out you broke her doors," said Kegan.

"I'll write Headmistress Griffin a check," said Jake as he and the others entered the hall.

"Who are these guys?" Trabon asked.

"You already know those three," said Toro as he pointed at Helia, Riven and Tatewaki, "but those guys," he pointed at Mace, Kegan, Payton, Jake and everyone else, "they're survivors of Domino that Bloom has been collecting."

"I honestly believe that Bloom was the last of her kind," said Trabon, "I guess the job The Ancestress Coven started still needs to be finished."

"Who is this asshole?" Rei asked.

"The only Shadow Rider with any sense of reason," said Jake, "or so I believed. I guess even I can make a mistake from time to time."

"Don't think I don't know who you are, Phantom Renegade!" snapped Trabon, "or whatever you're calling yourself now!"

"My name is and has always been Jake Avatar. And you, Trabon, aren't looking so well."

"I'm perfectly fine!!" exclaimed Trabon, "I just look old, that's all!"

"Never mind that," said Kurt, "where's Bloom?!"

"She's gone," said Stella.

"Vicky grabbed her and took Bloom," said Carmen, "to somewhere in the school. By now Bloom is fighting Vicky and The Trix all alone."

"Then there isn't much time to waste," said Jake, "Ms. Carmen, I suggest that you, Ms. Elise, and Ms. Morgan of course, glad to see you in one piece, go with The Winx, along with Sir Helia, Sir Riven Sir Tatewaki and Ms. Mirta, and find Princess Bloom."

"Consider it done, Jake," said Carmen, who was blushing with a little embarrassment, but still smiling.

"There's just one little problem with that," Naz, "you've got to deal with us first."

"I don't think so!" said Stella. She then unleashed an Enchantix enhanced sunburst that temporarily blinded the baddies, while leaving her friends unharmed.

"That won't hold them back for long," said Riven.

"Go!" insisted Kurt as he spun the cylinder on his revolver for luck, "we can handle these's morons."

"Just don't die," said Elise.

"Never happen!" said Mace confidently.

With that Stella, The Winx, along with Helia, Riven, Tatewaki, Carmen, Morgan, Elise and Mirta, headed further into the castle, leaving Jake and the other Domino survivors to contend with Naz and her group of baddies, who by now had regained their sight.

"You dorks are so going down!" snarled Kevin.

"Don't call me a dork," said Kegan, "And I won't call you a dipstick!" With that the two groups rushed at each other.

********

Bloom found herself in a room of Cloud Tower that she had never been before; a wide circular room with columns along the walls, about 300ft across and nearly 500ft to the ceiling. It was then that Bloom realized that Vicky was with her.

"Like it here?" Vicky asked, "This is the old spell-slinging room that they used in the old days, before holographic technology advanced. Back then young witches would practice hexes, jinxes and curses in here with plenty of room to move and fly around. Then they closed this room and build a modern holographic simulator room, much like the magical reality chamber you have at Alfea.

"This place we're in now, it lay forgotten for decades, until I found it when I was a student at Cloud Tower. It was kind of like my own personal sanctuary. But now it'll have a better use; the perfect place to finish our little game."

"What is it with you and games, Vicky?" Bloom asked, "your parents didn't give you enough attention when you were a little girl? So you had to provide your own sick entertainment?"

"I happen to like games because they're fun," said Vicky, "and before you ask, yes, your idea of fun and mine are totally different. And no, my parents did give me lots of attention. They even found the time to be with all of us, my sisters and I. Isn't that right, sisters?"

From behind the columns emerged Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Bloom found herself surrounded; Vicky to her front, Icy to the left, Stormy to the right, and Darcy to the rear.

"They did spend time with us," said Icy as she, Darcy and Stormy glared viciously at Bloom, "while they were still alive that is."

"Then The Ancestress Coven got them involved in their escapades," said Stormy.

"Dragooned is more like it," said Darcy, "those dried-up hags may be our direct foremothers, but we all hated them, even when us girls were small."

"But the old hags weren't to be argued with," said Vicky, "they provided our mom and dad, Lilith and Valtor, with incredible power, power to wreck unspeakable evil across The Magical Dimension. But the old hags wanted more, and so did our parents. The power given to them came with a price; the unquenchable desire for more.

"So they all set their sights on the greatest magical force in the known universe; The Dragonfire. You know what happened next, don't you, Bloom?"

"Like I'll ever forget," said Bloom as she tried to think of a way out of this mess, but nothing was coming. So she decided to keep her enemies talking, "your parents and The Ancestress Coven attacked Domino, slaughtering countless innocents and locking the whole planet in a cursed ice age.

"I escaped to Earth, thanks to my sisters' sacrifice, while Carmen and 99 other children were scattered across The Magical Dimension. Your ancestors and parents thought they could exterminate Domino and its people, Vicky. Well they were wrong!

"My people are returning home, and we're going to free Domino of the curse and restore our world to its former glory. And along the way, I'll find my parents, Oritel and Miriam."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find your mommy and daddy," said Vicky in a viciously teasing tone, "their bodies I mean, then you can give them a proper burial."

"What are you talking about?" Bloom asked, "my parents are alive. They're trapped somewhere in The Magical Dimension, but they're alive. The spirit of The Great Dragon told me so when I first visited Domino."

"Well the spirit of The Great Dragon is wrong!" snapped Vicky, "your parents are dead! Just like mine!"

"You're lying!!" exclaimed Bloom.

"No," said Vicky, "not about this. Let me tell you a little story. Nearly 18 years ago, while the 3 old hags were chasing your infant self and your then mortal sister Daphne, your parents and mine were fighting outside in the cold. The curse had already been placed on Domino, and the temperature was dropping fast."

"How do you know this?" Stormy asked.

"You three were at daycare at the time," said Vicky, "but I was at home with the housekeepers, watching via crystal ball. The Ancestress Coven wanted me to watch. They were disappointed with our parents on more than one occasion, and hoped that the four of us would be their true successors, with me as the leader but that's another story. Let's just say that they wanted me to watch and learn.

"Anyway, there on the freezing landscape of Domino was my parents, Valtor and Lilith, facing off against Bloom's parents, Oritel and Miriam. The wind was blowing loudly, so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that both pairs had a lot of bad blood between them. Oh yes, Bloom, our two families have a long history. The battles you've had with my sisters, they're only a fraction of the violence our families have partaken over the centuries.

"I'm digressing again, forgive me. So there they were, your parents and mine, fighting, using every ounce of their magic to destroy each other. It turned out that both sides were equally powerful, but an even matched fight could go on only for so long before one side made a mistake.

"Both sides made mistakes at the same times. My parents and yours both found openings and launched devastating magic; Lilith at Miriam and vice versa, the same for Valtor and Oritel. All four curses found their marks, delivering fatal blows.

"I watched as your parents and mine fell to the ground, dieing, the memory of it burned into my mind forever and changed my life for the worst. Your mind would be fckd up if you saw your parents die, as would any child. But the only thing that made the memory of seeing my mom and dad dead bearable was the knowledge was that they killed their enemies as well, that Oritel and Miriam died first.

"That's right, Bloom! Your parents abandoned their mortal coil on Domino while their people were being slaughtered, their world becoming a giant ball of ice, and their daughters deserting their world, and they died first. Your parents are dead! Just like mine!"

"No!" Bloom said defiantly, "you're lying! I know you are!"

"How can you be sure of anything?" Vicky taunted.

"Don't try anymore games with me, Vicky!" said Bloom, "I can tell that you're lying, plain and simple."

"What are you talking about?" Vicky asked. She then looked at Icy, "what is she talking about?"

"I don't know," said Icy.

"You think you know me so well," said Bloom as she smiled confidently, "well I have a secret, and if you, Icy, and your sisters, haven't figured it out after all we've been through, well I guess that makes you a trio of idiots.

"One of the first aspects of my powers I discovered is the ability to see a person's true essence, their inner being, the soul you might say. It works best when the person I'm looking at is standing still, like what you've been doing for a while, Vicky.

"This ability of mine, not only can it tell me if a person is good or evil on the inside, it can also tell me if that person is lying or not telling the whole truth. You've been lying and telling only part of the truth."

"Now who's the liar?" taunted Stormy, "Vicky wouldn't do that, right? Right?"

Stormy, Darcy and Icy looked at Vicky, who could only glare daggers at Bloom.

"You were telling the truth about watching our respective parents fight," said Bloom, "that much is true. But when you got to the part about them killing each other, that's when the lies started. I'm guessing that at some point in the battle, the crystal ball connection to Domino failed, and you later found out that your mother and father were dead.

"So, no, Vicky, I won't be falling for any of your lies. My mother and father are alive somewhere. I'm going to defeat you and your sisters here, then I'm going to go help my friends, then I'm going to put things back the way they were here in Cloud Tower, then I'm going to fix whatever messes you caused among the worlds of The Magical Dimension, and then I'm going to find my parents and put Domino back to rights."

"The hell you will!!" exclaimed a very irate Vicky, "you're right about one thing, Bloom, the time for games is over. So here's a statement of truth; my sisters and I are going to fight you, and we're going to crush you into submission. But we won't kill you outright."

"We won't?" Stormy asked.

"Why aren't we killing her?" Darcy asked.

"Oh she will die, sisters," said Vicky, "but not until I've broken her spirit. We're going to keep the little princess here alive just enough for her to watch what we're going to do next."

"And what are we going to do next?" Icy asked, "you never talked about this part of the plan."

"You should have paid better attention," said Vicky, "we are going to torture and kill all of Bloom's friends and loved ones, one by one, and we're going to make Bloom watch it all. Then, when she's really alone in her heart, then we'll rip it out of her."

"Now this is a plan that I like!" said Stormy eagerly.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy it," said Darcy.

"Me to," said Icy.

"I'll admit it," said Bloom in a flat neutral tone, "it's a fitting plan for someone as foul and vile as you, Vicky."

"You're opinion, what little it matters, is noted," said Vicky, "but…"

"But…" interrupted Bloom, "you've forgotten one importing thing that will seriously ruin your plan."

"And what's that?" Vicky asked.

Bloom then looked at Vicky in the eyes; Bloom's eyes blazing with fire, Dragonfire to be exact, "threatening those I care about really makes me angry!!" With a bright flash of orange light, Bloom powered up to her Enchantix form.

"What the f#ck!?" exclaimed Stormy.

"When did you get your full powers?!" Icy demanded.

"I've had them for a while," said Bloom as she hovered above the floor, "and I've been saving them for a special occasion, like this." _Forgive me, Ms. Faragonda, _thought Bloom, _I couldn't keep my promise._

"Zahidia isn't going to like this," said Vicky to herself, "she warned me not to let Bloom get her full powers."

"And who is Zahidia?" Bloom asked, "your boss?"

"No more talking!" said Vicky, "sisters, let's finish this!"

"I'll agree on that!" said Bloom as she prepared to face all four dark witches, "I'll burn you all!!"

********

"Bloom's not in the dinning hall," said Musa.

"She's not in the transfiguration classroom," said Helia.

"She's not in the lower dormitory," said Layla.

"She's not in the middle and upper dormitory either," said Carmen.

"And she's not in the kitchens," said Flora, "oh, Bloom, where are you?"

For the past several minutes our heroes had been franticly searching the many rooms and chambers of Cloud Tower for their missing friend. So far they had found no trace of Bloom, or even of the enemy witches for that matter.

It did help that Carmen had set up a communication spell that allowed The Winx and the Specialists to coordinate the search, allowing them to talk to each other from different parts of the school.

"She's not in the potion's lab," said Stella as she and Elise exited said room, "and I'm glad she isn't. That room has some of the most disgusting things I've ever seen."

"Well your potions lab has some revolting specimens as well," said Elise as they continued down the corridor.

"I never said I liked potions," said Stella. They came to a fork in the hallway, where they met up with Musa and Riven.

"This place is impossible!" said Musa, "there could be a hundred places that Vicky could have taken Bloom that we'd never be able to find."

"True," said Elise, "there are many hidden rooms and chambers in Cloud Tower that have been lost to the ages, with only written records proving their existence. For all we know, Vicky may have discovered one or two of those places and has taken Bloom there."

"Well that's just great!" said an exasperated Riven, "we may never find her."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Stella, "of course we'll find Bloom, we have to."

"We can't give up just because it's harder than we thought," said Musa, "if we gave up every time life threw us a sour note, then all we would hear was bad sounds and we'd never get anything done."

"You're right," said Riven, "and that's a nice saying."

"It's one my mom liked," said Musa, "it's one of the good things I remember about her."

"I'm glad you have good memories about your mom, Musa," said Stella in an impatient tone, "now can we please get back to finding Bloom?"

"I never said to stop," said Musa as they checked the next door in the hallway, which turned out to be a closet full of blank scrolls. The next door was full of jars full of different colored ink.

"We use special ink for spell-scrolls," said Elise, "the darker the color, from white to black, the more powerful the spell."

"You mean you don't use black ink all the time?" Stella asked.

"Even witches like a little color in their lives," said Elise as she checked another supply closet, this one full of empty potions vials and beakers.

"Well obviously you do," said Riven in a sarcastic tone. He then came to a door marked with a large red circle, "what's in here?" he asked as he touched the door handle.

"No!!" exclaimed Elise, a look of terror on her face, "don't!!!"

Too late to stop, Riven opened the door. The room behind the door was completely black from very thick shadows, but from those shadows shot several red tentacles that grabbed Riven and yanked him back inside before he could react, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Riven!!" shouted Musa. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but the handle refused to budge. She and Stella then used every unlocking spell they knew, but to no avail.

"What was that thing?" Stella asked.

"I don't know," said a frantic Musa, "but it's got Riven."

"Never open the forbidden door," muttered Elise, "never ever open the forbidden door." It was as if she had just suffered a terrible psychological trauma.

"Elsie, do something!" snapped Musa.

Yet Elise kept saying the same words over and over again, "never open the forbidden door."

It was then that Flora, Helia and Mirta came around the corner towards them. "What happened?" Flora asked.

"This thing," said Stella, "I don't know what it was, it grabbed Riven and dragged him into that room, and now we can't open the door."

"That's the forbidden door," said Mirta, "I remember it from orientation day when I started at Cloud Tower. I remember that Ms. Griffin explicitly warned the new class to stay way from this door and to never, ever, ever open it, no matter what."

"Well apparently Riven did," said Helia.

"I tried to warn him," said Elise as she regained her senses, "but it was too late. Now _the thing _has him."

"What thing?" Flora asked.

"Never mind what it is," said a very frantic Musa, "how do we get Riven out of there?"

Just then the door shot open. From the shadow-filled room came the sound of a large creature spitting something out, and Riven shot out of the room and hit the opposite wall, the door slamming shut after him.

"Riven!" Musa exclaimed happily. She rushed to embrace him, but backed off at the last instant, for he was completely covered in purple slime of some sort. Other than that he was fine, a little shaken up at the recent ordeal and disgusted at the foul substance covering him, but fine.

"I'm alright," said Riven has he stood up and tried to get the slime off of him.

"What happened to you?" Helia asked.

"It was all so fast," said Riven, "that thing grabbed me, then it was all dark, and it smelled really bad. I think it tried to eat me, but I guess I didn't taste good, so it spat me out."

"Well I guess it does pay to have a sour disposition sometimes," said Stella. She and Flora used a cleansing spell that got the purple goop off of Riven and removed the stench. Once cleaned and fresh smelling again, then Musa embraced him.

"What was that thing that grabbed him?" Stella asked.

"It's a bit of a legend here at Cloud Tower," said Mirta, "nobody really knows the whole story. From what I heard, about 35 years ago, or was it 45? Anyway, that _thing_, a creature of indescribable terror, was the result of an experiment gone horribly wrong."

"The staff and upper-class students at the time tried every means to banish the creature," said Elise, "but nothing worked. Of course, there were dozens of eager young heroes over at Red fountain that would have gladly destroyed the creature, but you know us witches and our pride. So the thing was trapped in this room, and it has been marked forbidden since."

"Well you could have warned me," said Riven.

"I tried but it was too late," said Elise.

"What was too late?" Morgan asked as she walked up to them.

"Riven opened the forbidden door," said Elise.

"No kidding," said Morgan. She looked at Riven, "and _the thing_, it let you go?"

"No, it didn't," said Riven in a sarcastic tone, "that thing is digesting me as we speak, and you're talking to a ghost."

"Not too bad," said Morgan in an appraising tone, "the joke I mean. Consider yourself one lucky son of a bitch that _the thing _didn't want to eat you." She looked at Musa, "and you should be lucky that he is lucky"

"I know," said Musa as she clung adoring to Riven's arm.

Just then Carmen ran up to them, with Layla and Tatewaki right behind her.

"What happened?" Carmen asked, "I heard a commotion, like someone died."

"Someone nearly did," said Musa as she clung tighter to Riven. The full realization of what almost happened to him hit Riven, and he embraced Musa.

"Riven opened the forbidden door," said Morgan.

"What!?!" exclaimed Carmen. She then grabbed Riven by the shoulders, knocking Musa aside, "you _never_ open the forbidden door! It's a horrible, horrible place in there, with a horrible, horrible _thing _inside!"

"I know," said Riven as he forced Carmen's hands off of him, "that creature tried to eat me."

"Really?" Carmen asked, her curiosity perked, "did you see what _the thing _looked like?"

"I was too busy trying to stay alive," said Riven, annoyed that Carmen was asking this of him, "so no, I didn't get a good look at it."

"All we saw were tentacles," said Elise, "and that was only for an instant as they grabbed Riven."

"Oh," said a slightly disappointed Carmen, "okay." She looked at the door, now seemingly innocent even with the red circle, "I would like to know what the creature is, mostly so I can know how to kill it."

"I wouldn't mind taking a crack at the thing," said Riven, "I don't appreciate being eaten."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Stella asked, looking very annoyed that everyone had forgotten the important issue, "we still need to find Bloom!"

"We will," said Flora.

"But how?" Layla asked, "we've looked just about everywhere."

"Not everywhere," said Elise, "there is the possibility that Vicky took Bloom to a part of the school that only she would know about; a secret room that she rediscovered in her youth."

"Well how do we find that?" Helia asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Carmen as she smiled eagerly, "I should have realized!"

"Realized what?" Musa asked.

"I've been so worked up that I forgotten," said Carmen, "the spell. The one that was put on me at the fall of Domino, the one that allows us survivors to recognize each other. I can use that to find Bloom. Just give me a second…"

Carmen closed her eyes and focused her magic. After a minute she opened her eyes, "the old training room, that's where Vicky took Bloom!" but then a look of frantic worry dawned on her face, "but we have to hurry, Bloom's in more danger than she realizes."

********

At the exact same instant that Carmen sensed that Bloom was in trouble, the same sensation was picked up by Jake, Kurt and the other Domino survivors as they battled Kevin and the Xaldo crew. The fight had moved outside the castle so the fighters could have more room to fight in.

Not that it made any difference to the villains from Xaldo. From almost the start of the battle, Jake and his fellow Domino survivors had control of the fight. Not only did they outnumber the baddies, they used superior fighting styles and had superior strategies that had Kevin and his crew backed against the wall.

But then the Domino survivors all sensed that Bloom was in trouble. This sensation that their princess was in danger caused them to be distracted enough for the tide to turn in the battle for the worst. The Xaldo villains took advantage of the distraction, clobbering nearly all of the Domino survivors. Before the heroes knew what happened, only Jake was left standing, the only one still in fighting condition that is.

The baddies, on the other hand, were all still at the top of their game, especially Trabon, who proved that the physical state of his body had nothing to do with the prowess of his dark magic.

"How fitting that you face us alone now," said Trabon to Jake, "for over two centuries The Phantom Renegade has been the stuff of nightmares for the more 'liberal' practitioners of the dark arts; the devil come to take us down to hell. It's fitting that you stand alone now. Isn't it tradition for The Phantom Renegade to stand alone?"

"Not any more," said Jake, "if I am to be the final incarnation of The Phantom Renegade, I would rather be so with those I care about at my sides. However, being as how the situation is at this time…"

Only Mace, Payton and Kurt were still conscious, while the others were completely out cold. Mace had two broken arms, while Payton had a broke leg, and Kurt was trussed up like a pig ready to be slow cooked over an open fire.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Jake!" shouted Kurt, "you're the strongest of us; you can take the bastards down!!"

"Insolent gun slinger! Rolf shall silence your meddling tongue!" the irate warlock then hit Kurt with a curse that temporarily deprived him of his voice.

"Now that we've taken care of that little annoyance," said Toro, "let's finish this."

"I get to break his arms!" said Sara, "I call them."

"Dibs on his legs!" said Kevin.

"Plank gets to bash his brains in!" said Johnny.

Jake prepared to face his doom, confident that no matter the outcome, he would at least take as many of the villains with him as he could. But then something happened that made Jake smile.

"I do believe that this battle will end," said Jake confidently, "but not the way you hope it would be."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, "we've got you outnumbered and surrounded! You're crazy to think that you'll win, you're such a dork."

"I beg to differ," said Jake, "look up."

The baddies did look up, to see Griffin hovering above them, looking very angry, "you home wreckers have defiled Cloud Tower long enough!!" said the rightful headmistress, "so take a hike!!" She send a multiple-streamed curse at the baddies that grabbed Kevin, Naz and the rest of the Xaldo villains and hurled them into the forest.

"This is really bad," said Toro in a nervous tone at the sight of Griffin landing next to Jake.

"I've got a feeling that it's about to get worse," said Trabon.

"How right you are!" said Saladin as he appeared in front of Trabon and blasted the warlock with a surprise stunning spell.

Jake then took the initiative and attacked Toro, his palm barely touching the chest of the dark martial artist, but delivered enough force to send him slamming into the castle wall.

"Well done, young Jake," said Saladin.

"Thank you, Master Saladin," said Jake as he bowed in respect.

Faragonda then appeared and cast healing spells on Payton, Mace and the other survivors, while Jake untied Kurt, whom had his voice resorted as well.

"Just who were those people you were fighting?" Faragonda asked.

"Allies of The Trix," said Kegan as he picked up his staff.

"Speaking of the devils," said Payton, "we have to find Bloom, she's in terrible danger."

"I anticipated that she would be," said Faragonda.

"Vicky grabbed Bloom and took her somewhere in the school," said Mace, "Carmen and the others are looking for her."

"I to anticipated that," said Griffin, "and I have a distinct idea as to where they are."

"Why are you here, Ms. Griffin?" Kurt asked.

"Why else would I be here?" Griffin said, "to take back my school."

"And we're here to help," said Saladin, while Faragonda nodded in agreement.

********

Fighting her enemies while in her Enchantix was unlike anything Bloom had experienced before. As usual, The Trix, along with Vicky, were doing their very best to kill her. Yet now that she was using her full powers, it was like the witches were moving in slow motion, or maybe it was that Bloom was able to move much faster.

Either way, Bloom avoided and countered all of her enemies' attacks with startling, and also gratifying ease. At the same time, she attacked and knocked the witches down several times. They kept getting back up, but each time they were a little slower on the mark and their attacks had a little less force behind them, while Bloom was barely using a fraction of her full potential, and she knew it.

Within ten minutes of such hard fighting, Bloom knew she had all but won. The Trix were so winded they could barely hover, much less cast a curse. Even Vicky, who seemed so invincible before, looked like she had just ran a marathon. And as before at Alfea, Vicky was cut, one on her arm this time, and it was still bleeding.

As for Bloom, she wasn't even breathing hard; she felt like she could go on for hours. "I'm disappointed in you, Vicky," said Bloom, "after all your talk, you're just like your sisters; in the end, you're all full of hot air."

"Well you'd know all about hot air, Bloom," said Vicky. She was putting up a brave front for her sisters, yet she felt otherwise. Her augmented body was telling herself that she needed to stop fighting at once before she exhausted herself beyond the point of no return.

"This means nothing, Bloom!" snapped Icy, "we're still better than you!"

"You keep saying that, Icy," said Bloom, "it won't matter much longer. I've had it with you Trix; you and Vicky! This ends now!"

"Do you really think you can kill us?" Vicky asked.

"I know I can," said Bloom in a determined tone, "and don't say anything about my being capable of doing it, because I am!"

But then Bloom got hit by a blast of energy from behind. It didn't hurt her, but it broke her concentration, allowing Vicky and her sisters to get out of Bloom's line of fire.

"I hate you, Bloom!" shouted Diaspro as she stepped into the open and shot another blast at Bloom, "I hate you!!" she kept blasting Bloom, but now Bloom was ready.

"I don't have time to mess around with you, Diaspro," said Bloom as she blocked each blast. She then hit Diaspro with a stunning spell, then turned back to the business at hand.

"I've had it with all of you!" Bloom shouted, fully intending to incinerate every baddie in the room. But then she gasped loudly as her energy seemed to fail her. Just like on Domino, Bloom's powers failed, causing her to revert back to her normal attire. This time she was still conscious and could stand, barely, but she had little if any energy to defend herself in.

"Well now," said a surprised Vicky, her face twisted with vicious glee, "how the tables have turned. Now who's full of hot air?"

"What's going on?" Stormy asked.

"I don't know," said Icy, "but I'm not one who doesn't pass up a golden opportunity."

"Me neither," said Darcy, "sisters, I think it's time we finished this ourselves."

"No!!" spat Diaspro as she broke free of the stunning spell, "she's mine! I'm the one who will kill Bloom. Not you, me!"

"Oh shut up, you fck$ng psycho," said Vicky, "this is family business."

"We've been trying to destroy this loser longer than you have," said Icy, while Stormy and Darcy nodded in agreement, "so it's our show here."

"You can play with whatever's left of Bloom," said Stormy, "when we're done with her."

"She's mine I tell you!!" exclaimed Diaspro, her madness in full force, "she is the bane of my existence! If anyone has a right to destroy Bloom, it is me!!"

"Glad to know I'm so popular," said Bloom as she tried to regain control of her powers, yet the energy of her magic wouldn't come back. She knew it was still there, but it was like trying to push a 16 tone weight uphill.

"You can joke all you want, Bloom," said Vicky, "it's no matter. One way or another you will die today!"

"I beg to differ!" said a very angry Griffin as she, Carmen, Morgan and Elise teleported into the room. At the same time, Faragonda and Stella came through a door in the wall, followed by Flora and the rest of The Winx.

"You four!" spat Griffin as she pointed at Vicky and The Trix, "your days in Cloud Tower are over!!" Griffin grabbed Vicky, while Carmen grabbed Icy, Elise grabbed Darcy, and Morgan grabbed Stormy. They all teleported out of the room.

Realizing that the jig was up again, Diaspro teleported out herself.

Bloom nearly fell to the floor, but was caught by Stella and Musa.

"Just hang on, Bloom," said Musa, "you're going to be alright."

"I wish I felt alright," said Bloom, who was on the verge of passing out, "Ms. Faragonda…"

"I'm here, Bloom," said Faragonda as she held Bloom's hand.

"I used my Enchantix," said Bloom, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I'm…sorry…"

"Bloom?" Stella said as Bloom's eyes closed and didn't open again, "Bloom!?"

"She's alright, Stella," said Flora, "just exhausted again."

"I'm sorry," whispered the unconscious Bloom, "I'm sorry…"

**The end of chapter 20.**

_The Dragon Princess awakes to learn the events that occurred during her absence. Her teacher then sets her with a quest that can change her life. Elsewhere, the dark souls are on the verge of losing favor with their dark benefactors. As the Dragon Princess and her companions set out to see the knowledge, they encounter a strange yet wondrous group of travelers, an encounter that they will remember for the rest of their lives._

**Next chapter; The Dragon Sage part 1**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	21. Chapter 21: The Dragon Sage part1

Last time Bloom and her friends, distraught over the loss of Tecna, even though nobody knew if she was even dead or not, decided that enough was enough. A plan was drawn to take back Cloud Tower. At the same time, several inmates of Omega who had gotten off of Andros, arrived at Cloud Tower to, supposedly, join with the new R'lyeh empire. Among the fugitives was Trabon, former Shadow Rider and beau of Stormy. Trabon wasn't looking too good, time was catching up with him. Diaspro arrived, saying that she could restore Trabon's youth.

It was then that Mirta launched a distraction, drawing the baddies away while Bloom and her friends walked right into the school, where they met with Morgan, still alive and joking. They found the enslaved students hooked into the insidious energy draining device. At the same time, Mirta confronted Lucy, who had already given them away to Vicky and her group. One thing led to another, resulting in Bloom using her Enchantix to fight Vicky and The Trix. Diaspro blindsided Bloom, but she recovered, only to have her magic fail again. It looked like the end of Bloom, when fate intervened.

_(Note; this chapter involves characters and elements from the hit cartoon 'Avatar: The Last Airbender,' which I'm using without permission, so please don't sue me)_

'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 21: The Dragon Sage part 1**

Once again, Icy and her sisters were in the throne room in the palace on Xaldo. But this time they, along with Toro, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James and Johnny (and Plank), were the center of attention. They were all on one knee in front of the throne, on which Zahidia sat, looking very angry at those in front of her.

From the gathered imperial minions watching from the raised parts of the throne room, Diaspro looked on, not sure if she should feel sorry for The Trix and their allies, or to cheer on whatever punishment lay in store for them. Also in the crowd was Trabon, not yet a member of the new empire, as he stood anxiously as his companions faced the judgment of the uncrowned empress.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," said Zahidia in a cold yet calm tone, yet everyone on their knees in front of her knew that the slightest provocation could unleash Zahidia's wrath.

"The loss of the energy collecting device is bad enough," said Zahidia, "but to lose Cloud Tower and all of its magical resources, that is a loss I will be hard pressed to forgive.

"And then there is the loss of imperial resources used to recover you from Magix before you could be apprehended, not to mention the additional resources used to ensure that you couldn't be traced back here to Xaldo. Again, I will be hard pressed to forgive such wastefulness. Well…what have to say for yourselves?"

"Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, who was looking like she was half exhausted from her exertions that day, "there is no excuse for our failure at Cloud Tower."

After Bloom passed out, the fight continued outside, where Griffin, Carmen, Elise and Morgan had taken Vicky and The Trix. Morgan and Elise easily overpowered Darcy and Stormy, while Carmen knocked Icy aside to join with Griffin for a double Dragon Slave blast at Vicky. (Carmen would later confess to her friends that it was Griffin who originally taught her said spell, but that's a story for later)

Vicky avoided the worst of the double curse, but the effects of having to fight a fully-powered Bloom had already taken its toll on her augmented body. Vicky was nearing the point where she would have to make a run for it in order to avoid damaging herself, when she, along with her sisters, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz and the others, including Diaspro, were teleported back to the palace on Xaldo. Diaspro managed to slink away before the imperial guardsmen 'insisted' that the others were to be taken to the throne room. Trabon was held back, the guards with him said that Zahidia would deal with him later.

As they waited in front of the throne for Zahidia to come in, Vicky explicitly instructed her sisters and the others to hold their silence, to let her do all the talking, unless Zahidia directly asked one of them. Kevin and his gang already knew the drill, even Johnny had enough sanity to realize that this was a time to keep his, and Plank's mouth shut.

"I know there is no excuse," said Zahidia, "I saw the whole thing from my own crystal ball."

"Then you know how strong Bloom was," said Icy. She knew that Vicky told her to keep quiet, but this was something she had to say, "but we had the perfect opportunity to finish her for good."

"She has her Enchantix," said Darcy, "but she couldn't control it."

"We had her right where we wanted her," said Stormy, "when that lunatic Diaspro ruined everything."

"How dare you!!" snapped Diaspro as she shoved her way through the crowd to in front of the throne, "I would have destroyed Bloom, had it not been for you incompetent witches. The glory of victory was within my reach, and you denied me that glory! You imbeciles deserve what's coming to you!"

"Well whatever we get," said Icy as she glared at Diaspro, "you'll get ten times as worse, you f#ck$ng psychopath!!"

"Enough!!" shouted Zahidia, "Victoria, you will control your sisters."

"Yes, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky in an conceding tone. The Trix looked at Vicky as if she had lost her mind, but there was nothing they could do at that time, except glare at Diaspro as she smirked at them.

"As for you, Diaspro," said Zahidia, "while the terms of our agreement make you an independent agent, thereby free of any imperial obligations and duties, it does not give you the freedom to draw on my personal ire. You are as much to blame for the travesty at Cloud Tower as are the others."

"No I'm not!" said Diaspro as her madness rose to the occasion again. She pointed at Vicky and The Trix, "it's all their fault! I wanted to destroy Bloom, but they ruined everything! They should be punished, not me! Them!!"

Everyone in the throne room expected Zahidia to order Diaspro's head be cut off for her insolence, yet Zahidia merely smiled, "I can see that words won't change your disposition, Diaspro. I've tried to be patient with your 'eccentricities,' and I have been patient. But in this matter, you obviously wish to make it personal. So be it."

She raised her left hand, black lighting crackling between her fingers, "the palace has its own battle arena, complete with enough stadium seating for everyone here and more. If you truly wish to make this personal, Diaspro, then we can settle it there, just you and me, to the finish."

"And miss out on finishing my work?" Diaspro asked in a shaky tone that did little to hide her fear of Zahidia, "no thanks."

"Then you'll let this go?" Zahidia asked in a voice as smooth as velvet, while black lighting still crackled in her raised hand.

"I'll let it go," said Diaspro.

"Excellent," said Zahidia as she smiled, the black lighting fading from her lowering hand, "now, I suggest you run back to your playroom and complete your work."

"I will," said Diaspro. She turned to leave, but then she paused, "oh, the new guy that broke out of Omega, the one Stormy is so hot about, I'll need him. I did promise to help restore his looks."

"But of course," said Zahidia. She snapped her fingers (insert finger-snapping sound) and a spotlight shone on Trabon, "your tenure among The Shadow Riders has been noted and taken into consideration, and after careful deliberation, we extend the invitation of membership in the new R'lyeh Empire. Trabon, do you accept?"

"I accept," said Trabon, "provided that the ones I share comradeship with are still alive, so I won't be alone in this new empire."

"I'll take that into thought," said Zahidia, "now go and be restored."

"I live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Trabon as he bowed. He was presented with a Cthulhu disk, which morphed into a belt buckle that was similar to Toro's.

"Don't you worry your silly little head," said Diaspro as she grabbed Trabon's arm and led him towards the exit, "I'll have those good looks back in no time." But she stopped at the door, "Stormy! Remember, you still owe me a favor for this."

"We never signed the contract," said Stormy.

"I have it," said Vicky as she pulled said paper from her pocket. It was wrinkled and torn a bit along the edges, bit the writing was still there, as well as the enchantment Vicky placed.

"To hell with the contract," said Diaspro in a dismissive tone, "I'll take your word." With that she dragged Trabon out of the throne room.

"Well that was a waste of time," said Vicky as she disintegrated the contract, "I used a perfectly good enslavement hex, and didn't even get to see it work."

"Next time," assured Icy.

"We may not have a next time, Sisters," said Darcy.

"Oh but you will," said Zahidia, "I'll spare your lives; your record of success has given you credit. However, I expect nothing but maximum results the next time."

"Of course, Lady Zahidia," said Naz, "we wouldn't give forth nothing less."

"Of course you will," said Zahidia, then she turned her attention back to Vicky, "Once you've recovered from your exertions, Victoria, I expect that you and your sisters will try again to destroy Bloom."

"You'd better believe we'll try again!" said Stormy, "and this time we'll bring back her head, her heart and her spleen."

"Her spleen?" Darcy asked.

"It was the first organ I could think of," said Stormy.

"I'd be happy with just her heart and head," said Zahidia, "although I'd also want her soul to torment, but alas, the empire is suffering a shortage of soul-capturing resources. Her head and heart will do."

"It will be done, Lady Zahidia," said Toro, "I'll rip her head off and heart out myself."

"And I'll present both on a silver platter to you," said Darcy.

"I don't care how you prove that she is dead!" snapped Zahidia, her face angry again, "just as long as she is dead. The waif managed to control her full powers long enough to pull you witches halfway through a meat grinder. Had she remained in control a few minutes longer, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I realize that," said Vicky, "but you have nothing to fear from Bloom. I've done my homework on the subject; it will be impossible for her to have full control of her Enchantix."

"I to have done my homework," said Zahidia, "and there are ways for Bloom to gain control, or at least near control of her powers. And of course, there's always the possibility of her discovering the means of breaking the curse on her homeworld. You know what I speak of, don't' you, Victoria?"

"I do know, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky in a dry, neutral tone. Icy, Darcy and Stormy looked confused, but decided to let it go for now.

"Then there is nothing more to say," remarked Zahidia, "now go, prepare for the coming battle. And remember; if you fail me again, I shall not be as merciful." She snapped her fingers again (insert another finger snapping sound) signaling that the audience was over.

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia!!" chanted the assembled imperial minions.

"That was close," said Vicky as she and her sisters headed for the exit, "if she were any more annoyed with us, then we'd wouldn't be here anymore."

"I don't want to think about that," said Icy, "I just want to plan on how to get rid of Bloom once and for all."

"Same here," said Toro, while Stormy and Darcy nodded in agreement.

"I'll leave the planning to you, sisters," said Vicky, "right now I need to rest, at least five days this time. And before you leave, Kevin and Naz, yes, I see you and your crew there, you're in this as well. It's going to take all of us to destroy Bloom and whatever or whoever she'll have protecting her next time."

"Why are you dragging us into this?" Naz asked.

"Because you've fought those others that Bloom had with her," said Vicky, "those Children of Domino. You know how they fight, as well as any weaknesses you've discovered. As soon as I've recovered, I want a full report on the enemy."

"Just great," said Kevin, "we just got away from the boss lady's wrath unscathed, only to do homework."

"I'm sure it'll be good for you," teased Icy. She then noticed Stormy heading for the door, "and where are you going?"

"To find Diaspro's lab," said Stormy, "I just got Trabon back; no way am I leaving him alone with that lunatic." With that she hurried after Diaspro and Trabon.

********

After experiencing seemingly never-ending vivid dream filled with some of the most outlandish images and experiences she had seen, some of them too bizarre for words, Bloom woke up. Once again she was in the Alfea infirmary, and once again she was surrounded by her friends.

"About time, sleepyhead," said Stella as she smiled, "you really had us worried there for a while."

"How long was I out this time?" Bloom asked

"Over four days," said Flora.

"One-hundred seven hours, eight minutes and thirty-nine seconds to be exact," said Elise. It was then that Bloom noticed that Elise's left arm was in a sling.

"Elise, your arm," said Bloom.

"It's just dislocated," said Elise, "I got hit by one of those curses that we've been encountering. I was prepared to block it when Vicky threw it at me, but it blasted through my shields. I landed hard on the ground and hurt my arm. The worst of it has been removed, thanks to Stella and Musa here."

"A little fairy dust goes a long way," remarked Stella as she and Musa smiled brightly.

"It does," said Elise, "but as with what happened to Sky, any attempt at magical healing would only make things worse. Morgan, Carmen and I have to heal on our own."

"Carmen and Morgan got hurt as well?" Bloom asked, shocked that her friends were injured while she was unable to do anything.

"Morgan has a few cracked ribs," said Layla, "and Carmen has a black eye and a sprained wrist, but other than that they're fine. We all are."

It was then that Carmen rushed into the infirmary. Indeed, the area around her left eye was bruised an angry purple, while her right wrist was in a brace.

"So you're awake again," said Carmen, "good, that's good. And before you say anything, Bloom, yes, I look terrible."

"I wouldn't say terrible," said Bloom, "just not too good, that's all."

At that Carmen chuckled, "I appreciate that. Oh, Morgan says hi; she's healing up back at Cloud Tower. The healers there say that she's not to move for another day or so. It's a good thing she's a natural healer herself."

"Well that's good," said Musa.

"What happened after I passed out?" Bloom insisted, "tell me, please."

"Stella and the others got you back to Alfea," said Carmen, "and then came back to watch the fight. Me, Elise, Morgan and Griffin, we took Vicky and The Trix outside where we could move about freely. I won't go into all the details, but we beat them, the baddies; we've taken back Cloud Tower."

"They're gone?" Bloom asked anxiously, not daring to believe what was sure to be too good to be true.

"Well," Carmen said, "we didn't kill Vicky and her sisters, but we sent them packing. It cost us, me especially," she pointed to her black eye, and then her sprained wrist, "but Vicky and her sisters won't be coming back to Cloud Tower, or anywhere on Magix, for a long time."

"What about the witches?" Bloom asked, "the good ones, the ones Vicky turned into zombies."

"They're alright," said Flora, "Griffin figured out how to unhook them from that horrible machine. We were too late to stop the device from draining their energy up to that point; a few more minutes and it would have been too late, but we saved them. They're all very tired, but all are expected to make full recoveries."

"The machine itself has been destroyed," said Layla, "Elise tried to figure out who built it and where it was sending the energy to, but it blew up on its own. Something we did must have made it self-destruct."

"Or maybe whoever built it in the first place told it to blow up," said Musa, "anything's possible at this point."

"Weren't there others with The Trix in Cloud Tower?" Bloom asked.

"Those freak-a-zoids?" Carmen asked, "Jake said that he and the others fought them, but Griffin also sent them packing. We didn't find any trace of any of the baddies afterwards, they're all gone, gone back to wherever hellhole they crawled out of. And before you ask, there wasn't any sign of Diaspro either."

"The others that The Trix were with," said Flora, "they were working on some sort of poison. It wasn't finished when we found it, so we have no idea what it does, but we destroyed it anyway."

"Better safe than sorry," said Bloom.

"But enough about Carmen's day," said Stella, "what about you? How do you feel, Bloom?"

"I'm alright, I guess," said Bloom. She hesitantly called forth a fireball, which came effortlessly, "my powers are working again, that's a relief," she extinguished the fireball."

"I'm glad that you're confidence is as strong as ever," said Faragonda as she came into the room."

"She just woke up, Ms. F," said Stella.

"I can see that," said Faragonda, "now, if you young ladies would excuse us, I'd like a few moments alone with Bloom."

"We'll be right back," said Flora as she and the others left the room.

"Just shout if you need us for anything," said Musa.

"Daphne said that my friends were my greatest strength," said Bloom to Faragonda, "and she was right."

"You spoke with your ascended sister?" Faragonda asked.

"It was after I first passed out, back on Domino," said Bloom, "she told me that I was about to face my greatest challenge, and she was right about that as well." Bloom looked at Faragonda again in a apologizing manner, "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I had to use my Enchantix. Vicky and The Trix, they were going to hurt Stella and the others."

"I believe you," said Faragonda, "I would have acted the same way if I were in your shoes, Bloom. Still, you were a little reckless. I fear that another episode like this, and it will happen again, of that I'm sure of, it could be fatal for you, or worse, you could lose the use of your magic forever."

"Then what should I do?" Bloom asked, "I know that the problem with my powers is linked with the curse afflicting Domino, but we still don't know how to remove it." she then looked at Faragonda hopefully. "Unless…"

"I'm afraid I haven't gotten closer to answering that problem, Bloom," said Faragonda, "and for that I am sorry."

"Oh," said a disappointed Bloom.

"But there may yet be an answer," said Faragonda, "I've recently discovered that my predecessor, the headmistress of Alfea before me, is still alive, and she may be willing to help you."

"Your predecessor?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," said Faragonda, "Maya, the oldest and wisest fairy in The Magical Dimension. She's currently residing in a dragon preservation on Wallach VII; the Pyros Preserve, also known as 'The Island of Dragons.' Well, it's more a continent, but 'island' sounds better when advertised to tourists."

"You really think Maya can help?" Bloom asked.

"If anyone can, it is her," said Faragonda, "for she is also known as 'The Dragon Sage.'"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bloom asked as she got out of bed and used a spell to change from the hospital gown to her normal attire, "let's go!"

"There are a few more things you need to know about the dragon preserve," said Faragonda, "first, and most obvious, it's full of wild and violent dragons."

"I've guessed that already," said Bloom as she and Faragonda headed for the door, "but what else?"

"The preserve has an anti-teleportation field," said Faragonda, "once you go in, you will have to walk or fly in order to get to the protected area where Maya is. She has settled in a house that has several dragon-repelling charms installed, but it is also in the center of the preserve, so it won't be easy getting there."

"Since when as anything been easy for me?" Bloom asked, "okay, we'll take the long way. I'm sure even Stella would appreciate stretching her wings."

"There's a problem with that," said Faragonda, "the owners of the preserve only allow a few people inside at a time. The dragons are prone to attack large groups more fiercely than smaller groups. The fewer people who go with you, Bloom, the better. I would recommend no more than six."

"Only six," said Bloom, "including myself?"

"Seven would be better," said Faragonda, "But like I said, the less attention you draw from the dragons, the better, so stick with six, including yourself. I'd go with you if I could, but I'm needed here. Cloud Tower may be back in its rightful hands, but there is still a lot of work needed to put things back in order."

"I understand," said Bloom. Already she was considering who she wanted to go with her. She knew that everyone would want to go, but she had a feeling that her choices would be limited.

"There's more to this," said Bloom.

"Indeed," said Faragonda, "the Pyros Preserve was founded by one of your ancestors and several others from Domino. As a result, all people from Domino were considered welcome to the preserve any time You and your fellow Domino survivors will have a better chance navigating the preserve than the rest of your friends."

"So I can't take Stella or the others with me," said Bloom, "I know they won't like that, especially Stella."

"I know they won't," said Faragonda, "but I have a feeling that your friends will be needed elsewhere in the days to come."

A short time later Bloom explained the situation to her friends and allies as they sat in a shaded part of the Alfea courtyard, Stella making sure she was in the sun. At first Stella and The Winx argued about being excluded from this mission, but then Bloom said that those from Domino had the best chance of reaching Maya.

"And I think Faragonda wants you guys here at Alfea for some reason," said Bloom, "she didn't say what."

"You're certain about this, Bloom?" Flora asked.

"It's the only chance I have right now to gain control over my Enchantix," said Bloom, "Vicky and the other baddies could attack again at any time; I need my full powers to defeat them."

"I wouldn't try to argue with Bloom on this," Helia said to Flora, "if there's one thing I know about Bloom, once she's got her mind set on something, nothing in the universe can change it."

"That's one thing we like about her," said Stella, "alright, Bloom, we'll stay."

"But that doesn't mean we won't be with you in spirit," said Musa.

"We'll be thinking and praying for you," said Flora.

"And you'd better come back with your powers in control," said Layla, "I'd hate to think you'd wasted so much time for nothing."

"It won't be a waste," said Bloom in a reassuring tone.

"But who are you taking with you?" Riven asked.

"Well I know Jake wants to go," said Bloom, "and I've already talked with the others; Karen, Rei and Travis have nearly healed from their fight with those other villains, healed enough to travel."

"But that makes only five," said Flora, "who's the sixth?"

"That'll be me," said Carmen as she walked up to the group, "I'll be thrice-damned if I let Bloom go into a dragon preserve without me."

"You sure you're up for it?" Musa asked.

"A black eye never stopped me from anything," said Carmen, "and my wrist feels fine," she took off the brace and carefully moved her hand and wrist about, "see? I'm alright."

"Well as long as you're careful," said Bloom.

One hour later Bloom and her group were packed and ready to go to Wallach VII. Everyone was at the Alfea gates, wishing their goodbyes and good luck to Bloom, Carmen, Jake, Karen, Travis and Rei. Morgan insisted that she was well enough to come over to Alfea and wish Bloom good luck, which she did.

Unknown to anyone at the time, a certain blue-furred rabbit whom Bloom hadn't been paying much attention over the past weeks, had decided that enough was enough. While Bloom was packing in her room, Kiko took advantage when Bloom was distracted, and hopped into her travel bag. Bloom had no idea that her furry friend would be joining her on this peril-filled quest.

Anyway, Faragonda opened a portal to Wallach VII, just after Bloom and her group had finished their goodbyes.

"We'll be thinking of you!" Flora said again.

"Bring us back a dragon's tooth!" Riven said.

"We'll bring back a whole dragon's skeleton," said Travis.

"Just don't get hurt," said Morgan as she leaned against the gates.

"Never happen," said Carmen.

After a few more well wishes, Bloom and her team, plus the concealed Kiko, entered the portal, which closed up after them.

"They'll be alright," said Layla to Stella in a reassuring tone.

"I hope so," said Stella as they all went back inside the gates.

A few minutes later, as everyone was just hanging out, two figures walked passed the gates, and said figures were Sky and Brandon.

"Well, look who's here," said Helia happily as he and the others saw Sky and Brandon, "the walking man."

"How does it feel to be back on two legs again?" Musa asked.

"Feels good," said Sky, "like I'm a complete person again, well, almost."

Just then a blond blur shot out from the main building of the school, heading straight for Brandon. "Snookums!" exclaimed Stella as she tackled Brandon and began peppering him with kisses, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to, beautiful," said Brandon as he and Stella got back up. He then embraced and kissed Stella passionately, while she kissed back

"So, you're really alright?" Riven asked Sky, "no lingering pain in the back?"

"Not so much as an itch where Diaspro blasted me," said Sky, "that Thad Monroe really knows his stuff. The healing itself hurt, a lot, but it was all worth it. I'm just glad we finished as quickly as we did."

"Where is Dr. Monroe anyway?" Morgan asked, "I'd like to talk with him about what he did to you."

"He had one or two things still to take care of back on Eraklyon," said Brandon, "something about updating his correspondents on his work."

"Well I'll be sure to read his work when it's published," said Morgan.

It was then that Sky asked the question he was burning to ask, "Where's Bloom?"

"Oh, dude," said Helia in a slightly depressed tone, "you just missed her by like five minutes."

"She left to talk to someone about her powers," said Musa.

"And she took Carmen, Jake and a few others with her," said Riven.

"When will they be back?" Sky asked.

"They didn't say," remarked Flora.

"They wouldn't have left like that if it weren't important," said Stella, "Bloom really felt that she needed to get full control of her powers, and so did Faragonda."

"Bloom wasn't so upset about her powers before," said Sky as he realized just how out of the loop he had been during his recovery, "what's changed? Tell me everything that's happened."

"Well," said Flora, "you already know that we fought this really strong witch on Andros."

"Bloom told me," said Sky, "Vicky, the elder sister of The Trix."

"As if we had enough trouble dealing with those three," said Brandon, "now there's four of them."

"It gets worse," said Riven, "about a week after the fiasco at the Millennium Ball…"

The others took turns filling Sky and Brandon in on all that had happened; how Vicky and her sisters took over Cloud tower and enslaved the students, how Musa earned her Enchantix, Faragonda being petrified, how our heroes split into two groups to find the stones on Guardia and The Endless Illusion, the battle at The Black Willow and Flora earning her Enchantix, saving Faragonda, the near explosion of The Omega Gate on Andros, how Tecna sacrificed herself to seal The Gate, thereby earning her Enchantix, and finally the retaking of cloud Tower.

"So everything's alright back at Cloud Tower," said Helia, "and the students have been freed. They won't be doing much mischief for a while, but they're all expected to make full recoveries."

"That's a relief," said Brandon, "I guess."

"So it was Mirta's friend who betrayed Cloud Tower," said Sky, "how is she?"

"Mirta's alright, more or less," said Flora, "she's still has betrayal issues to work out. But she's accepted that Lucy isn't her friend anymore, or probably never was to begin with."

"That would be hard for anyone to deal with," said Brandon.

"And Tecna," said Sky, "is she really gone?"

"We still don't know," said Elise, "we know she survived long enough to seal The gate from the other side, but after that, we don't even know if she's still alive, or if she died."

"She's alive alright!" shouted Timmy as he came running up to the group, "Tecna's alive!!"

"Now what?" Stella asked.

Timmy skidded to halt in front of the gang, "I fixed the multi-dimensional transceiver! It works again, and I got Tecna's signal, she's alive!"

"That's great, Timmy!" said Sky.

"Oh, Sky," said Timmy, "I didn't see you there, good to have you back, no pun intended. Anyway, when do we leave?"

"Leave?" Brandon asked, "I just got here."

"To go rescue Tecna of course," said Timmy, "when are we going?"

"Whoa there, cowboy," said Morgan, "one thing at a time."

"Are you sure you fixed the transceiver?" Elise asked.

"I double and triple checked everything," said Timmy, "the machine and the software works. And the signal I received, it's from Tecna, we agreed on the code beforehand. It's her alright."

"How can you be sure it is her transmitting the signal?" Riven asked, "for all we know, the other transceiver is in the hands of an inmate. Remember, it's still chaotic inside the prison."

True, the latest news said that the authorities had quarantined Omega from space with over a hundred warships, thirty of which were from the Galaxy Police; no one was to get in or out of the prison or risk being blasted into atoms. As for the inmates who had broken free of their suspended animation capsules, the authorities had decreed to 'let them duke it out until things had calmed down in there.' Then there was the internal security system of the prison itself; that was on the frits and unreliable, attacking inmates and guards alike.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get inside the prison," said Timmy, "this is Tecna we're taking about."

"But still," said Flora.

"But nothing," said Helia, "Timmy is right, this is Tecna we're talking about. Leave getting inside Omega to me. I'll talk to my grandfather, Saladin, and he'll talk to the administration of The Galaxy Police, and they'll let us inside the prison in order to mount a rescue mission. Is that satisfactory, Timmy?"

"Very," said Timmy.

"Well," said Stella, "I guess I'll have to buy my winter wardrobe early. It is cold in Omega."

"Very cold," said Brandon, "but I'm sure it won't be a problem if we all work together."

"Not all of us," said Sky, "you guys go save Tecna, I'm staying here until Bloom comes back."

"They may be a while," said Layla, "you sure you want to wait?"

"I've waited for this long," said Sky, "I'll wait here for as long as it takes. I made Bloom a promise; once I was back to my old self, we'd be together and nothing in the universe would keep us apart again."

"If that's what you want to do," said Brandon, "that's fine with me."

"And me," said Stella.

"And me," said Morgan, while the others nodded in agreement.

********

"Is it me," said Karen as she wiped sweat from her brow, "or is it hot here?"

"Well of course it's hot here," said Rei in an annoyed tone, "we're on the fricking equator for gods sake!!"

"With all due respect, Princess Bloom," said Travis, "but why did your ancestors have to build this dragon preserve where it's so hot?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Bloom, "but I really don't think it's so hot."

True enough, while Rei, Travis and Karen were sweating bullets under the near-blistering sun that Wallach VII orbited, to Bloom it felt rather pleasant. Even though they had been on the planet for less than fifteen minutes, Bloom's companions were already wishing they hadn't volunteered. Even Jake and Carmen were feeling the effect of the heat, although they were more able to tolerate the 104° temperature. Fortunately it was a dry heat, but that didn't make it much better since there wasn't a cloud in sight over the savanna-like landscape that led to the Pyros Preserve.

"Where exactly is the dragon preserve?" Carmen asked.

"Up ahead, Ms. Carmen," said Jake as he pointed forward, "I've researched this world before we left; there's a road less than five minutes walk from where we are. Said road leads to the main entrance to the preserve. From there it is nearly a straight line to the mountain where Sage Maya resides."

"Your calculations were wrong, Jake," said Travis as they came across an old stretch of pavement that was heavily cracked and strewed with weeds and grass, "by five minutes almost."

They followed the road to a pair of tall totems; twin alabaster pillars 15ft tall carved with dragon images spaced 20ft apart. In either direction there were similar totems evenly spaced at 50ft intervals. The lines of totems went off into the horizon.

"That's the boundary of the preserve," said Bloom, "Faragonda told me that the totems maintain an enchanted barrier that no living thing can cross. Those two at the road are the only way in and out."

"Looks like nobody has been here for years," said Karen as they approached the totems marking the entrance, "are you sure the enchantments are still working?"

Carmen fired off a low-level dark sphere at the space between two totems on the right. The sphere hit an invisible wall and dissipated. Carmen then shot a similar dark sphere between the entrance totems, the sphere passed through effortlessly and dissipated on it's own about 100ft in.

"Guess that answers that," said Carmen.

"Faragonda told me that the whole preserve is self-contained," said Bloom, "everything the dragons need to live is there; herds of living game, rivers and lakes of fresh water, and more than enough room to fly around in. The enchanted wall extends twenty miles up, and the whole preserve has over 50 million acres of grasslands, forests and mountains."

"I'm going to ask a stupid question here," said Karen, "what happens if the enchanted barrier fails?"

"Well it hasn't failed yet," said Jake, "but in the even the magic does fail, there is no human-habited area within a thousand miles of the preserve, one of the conditions of its founding. And the barrier has several redundancies woven into it to ensure that if a failure is imminent, a secondary barrier is formed and held until the primary one is restored by the proper authorities."

He looked at Karen, "Worry not, Ms. Karen, it would take dark magic of indescribable power to break the barrier from the outside, and I highly doubt our enemies are capable of generating such force."

It was then that Bloom felt movement in her travel bag. She unzipped it to reveal her blue furred friend. "Kiko! How…? what…?"

"Looks like we have a stowaway," teased Travis.

Bloom naturally felt angry that Kiko had snuck along. But then she saw the way he was miming that he missed her and that she was the one being neglectful. Immediately her heart warmed again, "Alright, Kiko, I'm sorry we haven't been spending time together, you can stay. Just be careful."

Kiko gave Bloom an affirmative salute and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Faragonda did say that seven would be a preferred number," said Carmen.

"And seven is much more luckier than six," said Jake.

Just then Bloom noticed someone sitting in front of one of the entrance totems; a boy about 14 or so, wearing what appeared to be yellow and light orange clothes in the style of a Buddhist monk. He sat in a meditative posture with his eyes closed. Leaning against one arm was a staff of some sort.

"Who's that?" Rei asked as she and everyone else noticed the boy.

"I don't know," said Travis, "but if he's a threat to Princess Bloom, he'd better watch out," his hand went to the handle of his sword, while Rei held a knife behind her back.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge a newcomer," said Karen, "but maybe caution in any situation would be best."

"Let's just take it easy," said Bloom, "no threatening gestures. I've got a feeling that this person is more than he seems, much more." Indeed, Bloom sensed that the boy held incredible power inside him, a power rivaling The Dragonfire.

"Well he's right next to the gateway," said Carmen, "we've got to go past him to get in."

"Then let us not tarry," said Jake, "prepare for the worst, and hope for the best."

They cautiously approached the entrance to the preserve. As they got closer, Bloom noticed that they boy's head was shaved bald, and that his head and arms were tattooed with blue arrows. Another step closer revealed a strange creature sitting in the boy's lap. It looked like a white and brown-furred lemur with green eyes and very large ears.

The boy suddenly opened his eyes, gray and friendly, and looked at Bloom, "oh, you're here. I knew you wouldn't be long, Bloom." He spoke in a kind and cheerful tone.

"You know me?" a slightly confused Bloom asked.

"Not personally," said the boy as he stood up and held his staff in his left hand, the lemur jumped onto his right shoulder, "but I knew you'd be here at the dragon preserve. And I knew that you'd be coming, in general, as a person."

"Really," said Carmen in an unbelieving tone.

"Just who are you, kid?" Travis asked.

"Name's Aang," said the boy, "and I'm no kid."

"You sure look like one," said Rei.

"Appearances can be deceiving," said Jake, "as Princess Bloom implied, there's more here to our young friend than meets the eye."

"There's a lot more to you," said Aang, "I recognize your chi; You're the current incarnation of The Phantom renegade."

"How'd you know Jake's the Phantom Renegade?" Carmen asked. She then looked at Jake, "I thought you gave the mask up."

"And what's chi?" Travis asked.

"Chi is energy," said Karen, "just like magic, it comes from within."

"Indeed," said Jake, "and yes, I did give up the mask, yet I retain the power and specific memories of my predecessors, all of which I inherited when I first put on the mask. Young Aang here knew one of my predecessors, and he knew him from a previous life as well."

"Reincarnation," said Bloom.

"Exactly," said Aang, "I've had hundreds, thousands even, of past lives, although I've gotten to know a handfull, so I've still a long way to go. And before you say anything else, I'm no kid; in my current life, I'm 114."

"No way!" said Karen.

"How'd you manage that?" Rei asked.

"I got stuck in an iceberg when I was 12 for a hundred years," said Aang.

"That must have sucked," said Bloom, "my whole world has been frozen alive for nearly 18 years, but I wasn't there when it happened. My sister, she sacrificed her life to send me to a safe place."

"Your sister," said Aang, "she wouldn't be wearing orange and wearing a mask? Her name's Daphne?"

"That's her!" said a surprised Bloom, "how did you…."

"I met her in a dream a few days ago," said Aang, "she's the one who said I was to meet you here, and that we'd both find answers with The Dragon Sage."

"Well then," said Bloom, "let's not keep The Dragon Sage waiting any longer."

She then introduced Aang to Carmen and the others. Bloom then noticed that Kiko had left her shoulder. A quick look around revealed that Kiko was 'talking' to the white lemur.

"Looks like someone made a friend," remarked Aang. He then introduced the lemur as Momo, and with that they all entered the preserve.

"So, Aang," said Bloom, "where are you from? What world, I mean."

"If you're asking what world in The Magical Dimension," said Aang, "then the answer is none. I'm from a world that lives in a completely different reality than this one."

"How'd you get here then?" Karen asked.

"Probably with a dimensional teleportation spell," said Carmen, "or maybe a plane-shifting scroll."

"An artificial wormhole works just as well," said Travis.

"Actually," said Aang, "my friends and I got here through The Spirit realm."

"You passed through The Spirit Realm?" Carmen asked, "in your mortal bodies? Are you insane!?!"

"No," said Aang, "my friends thought I was when I suggested it, but I showed them it could be done."

"And where are your friends?" Jake asked.

"They went on a head," said Aang, "we got here about an hour ago. I told my friends that there was someone I needed to wait for, and I was right."

"Well I'm glad you're right, Aang," said Bloom. Even though she had no idea who this strange friend was or why he was here, Bloom was glad to have met him.

After twenty or so minutes of walking and talking, our heroes came to a large hill, and atop that hill was the makings of a campsite, and in that campsite were three people, two girls and a boy.

"Those are my friends," said Aang happily.

They got to the camp and Aang introduced his friends to Bloom and her group.

The first girl, Katara, was about 16 years old, tall with a dark complexion, blue eyes and long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and two thick strands of hair arranged so they looped from her forehead back towards the ponytail. She wore a blue and white tunic dress over black pants and black boots. She wore a black cloth necklace that had a carved blue stone set into it.

The second girl, Toph, was 14 and about Aang's height. She had medium toned skin, short black hair set with a yellow and green hairpiece so that she had bangs that nearly concealed her eyes. She wore a green and yellow shirt and pants with a black leather belt, with brown wristbands and anklebands and walked barefoot.

The boy, Zuko, he had the most distinguishing features of the group. He was tall, had short black hair, very pale skin and yellow eyes. He wore a red and black shirt with black pants and boots. But what really made him stand out was the large burn scar around his left eye. It was as if someone shoved a burning torch at his face.

Bloom sensed two different things from Aang's friends. First was that each of his friends, Zuko, Katara and Toph, they all had an incredible power in them, not as strong as Aang, but still very strong. Bloom then noticed that the power the four of them had were very different that matched their visible personalities;

Aang reflected an inner peace and harmony that matched a good humor and eagerness for fun. Katara flowed with benevolence and serenity that matched an inner passion, not to mention a deep temper that often had an outlet.

Toph was as sturdy and stable as a rock, and also had a well defined sense of humor. Zuko on the other hand was, at first glance, all business that was offset with an intense repressed rage. But underneath that rage was a deep sense of kindness and a passion for life.

"These the guys you were waiting for, Twinkle-toes?" Toph asked Aang without looking at him or at Bloom and the others, clearly using a nickname for the young monk.

"Yep," said Aang.

"Well I hope they were worth the wait," said Katara, "I missed you, Aang."

"I was only gone for an hour or so," said Aang, "but yeah, I missed you two, Katara."

It didn't take Stella's matchmaking skills for Bloom to sense that Aang and Katara had chemistry between them.

At the same time, Travis and Rei were admiring Zuko's scar. "That must have hurt," remarked Travis.

"It did," said Zuko in a tone that said that he'd rather not talk about it, "it's something I'll never forget."

"Who gave you such a horrific wound?" Rei asked.

"A man whom I once called father," said Zuko, "but now is nothing more than a stranger to me."

"Your own father hurt you?" a shocked Karen asked.

"It's a long and complicated story," said Zuko.

"I'm sure we'd all love to hear it," said Carmen, "but we've got a sage to visit."

"True," said Jake, "Princess Bloom has urgent matters to discuss with Sage Maya."

"Oh, a princess are you?" Toph asked. She walked right up to Bloom, "you don't sound like a princess to me."

"I've had a weird life," said Bloom. It was then that she noticed something odd about Toph's eyes, something very odd.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Bloom, "I didn't realize that…"

"That I'm blind?" Toph asked in a nonchalant tone. Indeed, she was without sight.

"I meant no disrespect," said Bloom, "it's just that…"

"You think that I'm a helpless little girl," said Toph, "well just because I've never seen anything in my life, that I've been blind since birth, it doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

"I never said such a thing," said Bloom, "it's just that, and don't interrupt me, it's rude."

"She can be rude sometimes," said Aang, "but you'll get used to her."

"The good spirits know we've gotten used to her," said Zuko.

"As I was saying," said Bloom, "I didn't mean to insult you, Toph, it's just that, one of my friends had her sight taken away from her for a while. She got it back, but she was frightened half out of her mind at the time. I can only imagine how terrifying it's been for you, living your entire life in such darkness."

"Fear itself is the only true darkness," said Toph.

"You're right," said Bloom, "I shouldn't have judged you like that."

"Apology accepted," said Toph, "this time."

"That's great and all," said Travis, "can we go now?"

"We can't leave yet," said Katara, "Sokka and Suki aren't back yet."

"And Appa isn't here," said Aang as he pulled something from his pocket, something that turned out to be a white whistle of some sort, which he blew, producing no audible sound, but Bloom assumed it was like a dog whistle.

"Who's Sokka and Suki?" Rei asked.

"And who's Appa?" Karen asked.

"Appa is my best friend in all of existence," said Aang, "you'll meet him in a minute."

"As for Sokka," said an irate sounding Katara, "he's my idiot brother."

"And Suki is his girlfriend," said Toph in a teasing tone.

"At least she's not an idiot," said Zuko.

"Sokka isn't that big an idiot," said Aang, "he's gotten us out of some pretty sticky situations."

"And gotten us into plenty of the same," said Katara.

Bloom was about to ask what kind of sticky situations, when Travis shouted, "Great googly moogly!! What is that!?" he pointed at something in the air approaching the campsite, something that turned out to be an enormous white furred animal with six legs. It's horns gave it made resembled a large buffalo. On it's head and down it's back was a long patch of gray fur that resembled an arrow, similar to the tattoos on Aang. Strapped to it's back was a large leather harness or saddle. Whatever it was, it looked like it had room for several people.

"That," said Aang as the white buffalo landed, "is my best friend in the world, or on any world." He walked up to the creature and patted it on the head, it groaned presently, "this is Appa, a flying bison."

"Is it safe?" Karen asked nervously.

"He," said Toph, "is more than safe," she calmly walked up to Appa and began stroking his fur, causing another pleasant groan from the creature, "aren't you safe? Yes you are, yes you are."

"Kiko seems to like him," said Carmen. True enough, the blue rabbit was unconcerned by the large white bison. In fact, Kiko and Momo were having a 'conversation' with Appa in their own manner.

_I knew I should have learned that animal translation spell,_ thought Bloom.

"Well I think he's adorable," said Rei as she walked up to Appa and began petting him.

"You can do whatever you like," said Travis as he took one step, then two away from the white bison, "but I'm not getting anywhere near that thing."

"Oh lighten up, Travis," said Carmen as she patted Appa on the head. He responded by licking her, leaving Carmen covered in bison saliva.

"He really likes you," said Aang.

"Hell of a way to show affection," muttered Carmen, "and a hell of a time to forget a cleaning spell."

"I got it," said Bloom as she cast a spell that left Carmen looking and feeling refreshed.

"Thanks, Bloom," said Carmen.

"What are friends for?" said Bloom. It was then that she noticed that Aang, Katara and Zuko were looking at her like something really weird just happened.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Carmen asked in an accusing tone, for she to had noticed, "What, you've never seen magic before?"

"I don't think they have," said Bloom, "not our kind of magic."

"Sir Aang and his companions are indeed unfamiliar with what we call magic," said Jake, "instead, they come from a world where a different power is used, the power of the four elements."

"So that's what I've been sensing from them," said Bloom.

"I thought I was picking up some strange vibes from them," said Karen.

"I don't get it," said Travis.

"Me neither," said Rei.

"Allow me to explain," said Jake, "I remember that one of my predecessors had indeed visited this other world. He discovered four large groups of humans, each one having special people that can manipulate, or bend, the elements."

He indicated Katara, "Lady Katara is from one of the Water Tribes, and is a Water Bender," he pointed at Toph, "Lady Toph is from one of the Earth Kingdoms, and is an Earth Bender," he indicated Zuko, "Sir Zuko is from The Fire Nation, and is a Fire Bender," he pointed at Aang, "and Sir Aang is from The Air Nomads, and is an Air Bender."

Bloom was about to enquire as to what Air Bending and such was, when she had that all too familiar feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"I hate to interrupt the conversation," said Bloom, "but we've got trouble coming!"

"Big trouble!" agreed Carmen, for she also sensed what Bloom was sensing, "trouble with a capital 'D!'"

A quick look around revealed several dozen, then hundreds of wild dragons approaching the camp from the land and air; red dragons, blue dragons, green dragons, black dragons, frost dragons, thunder dragons…just to name a few. It seemed that every species of dragon decided to pay a visit, a lethal visit that is.

But then Bloom and her friends had something to say about it, as did Aang and his friends. Everyone took up their individual fighting stances.

"Don't kill the dragons," said Bloom, "some of them may be endangered species."

"They certainly aren't worried if we're endangered," said Toph.

As the dragons attacked and Bloom's companions fought around her to keep her safe, but she did manage to throw a fireball here and there, she saw that indeed Aang and his friends had power over the four elements. She also saw that the four 'Benders' used fighting styles similar to those found on planet earth.

Katara fought with movements that resembled Tai Chi that allowed her to control water as if it were a bullwhip, forcing several dragons away. She then formed a small sphere of water and sent it at another dragon, the sphere flattening into a disk that had an edge sharp enough to cut the armor-like scales of said dragon, not deep, but deep enough to make it go away.

Then a Frost Wyrm attacked her with it's subzero breath. Katara retaliated by forcing the blast of ice to turn back at the dragon, driving it away.

Toph used Southern Praying Mantis that utilized quick footwork and movement that her blindness had no sway over. She caused several boulders to jump up from the ground and smash into several dragons, then made several slabs of rock levitate into the air and smash into some more. It was as if she could sense the vibrations of the approaching beasts and counter before they could get close.

Zuko used Northern Shaolin Kung Fu that focused on strong arm and leg movements. Every time he threw a punch or kick he shot a fireball or a stream of flame at a dragon, forcing the creatures to turn around. One dragon managed to fire back at him, but he swatted the offending ember away like it was a fly.

Just then a thunder dragon came charging at him. Zuko rolled out of the way as the beast roared past him, then turned around to shoot a bolt of lighting at him from its horns. Zuko stood his ground, allowing the lighting to make contact with his outstretched arm. It went up his fingertips to his shoulder, then across his shoulders, then out his other arm, shooting out his right fingertips and back at the offending thunder dragon. It took the full force of it's attack, barely stunning it, but giving it the message. It turned tail and ran.

Aang used a style Bloom would later identify as Ba Gua, a fighting technique that used dynamic circular quick directional changes. He used his arms and especially his staff to generate whirlwinds and gusts of air that blew several dragons to their knees and several more out of the air.

Of course, Bloom and the others helped in their own manner; Bloom blasting with Dragonfire, Carmen throwing dark spheres and gravity crushes, Jake with attacks that knocked the dragons down with minimal force, Rei distracting them with her speed and agility, Travis forcing them back with his extendable sword, and Karen with blasts of her own magic.

But the one who really impressed Bloom was Appa; the giant white bison grappled with several dragons, grabbing the scaly creatures with his front legs and using his hind legs as leverage, while jabbing at the beasts with his horns and swatting at them with his large tail.

After what seemed like forever, although the fight lasted less than ten minutes, all the dragons had been forced away.

"Everybody alright?" Bloom asked. She wasn't hurt at all and still had plenty of energy.

"I'm fine," said Carmen, "those creeps could have at least stayed a bit longer, I was just getting started."

"I am undamaged," said Jake.

"We're fine over here," said Katara, while Aang, Zuko and Toph nodded in agreement.

"I'm not," said Rei as she held her left arm; a dragon tooth was stuck in her forearm, the offending tooth keeping her from bleeding out.

"Oh that's bad," said Karen, "we've got to get it taken care of now; dragon's teeth are full of bacteria and other nasty stuff that's not good for the human body."

"Well pull it out already!" said an irate Rei as she fought against the pain in her arm.

"If we pull it out too fast," said Katara, "you could risk bleeding to death."

"Oh, you're familiar in the healing arts?" an intrigued Karen asked.

"I've dabbled," said Katara, "you?"

"I grew up among healers," said Karen, "while reading the works of the grandfather of one of Princess Bloom's friends."

"I'm mostly self-taught," said Katara, "but I've picked up some techniques here and there."

"Uh, hello!?" said Rei, "me? The one with the dragon tooth, about to get blood poisoning?!"

"Just cool it already," said Katara, "we'll take care of it."

"Sit down and think happy thoughts," said Karen, "You'll feel better in no time."

Rei sat on a rock while Karen and Katara carefully removed the dragon tooth. Karen then used a spell that prevented any infectious diseases from taking hold, while Katara used some water that she charged with healing energy on the wound, preventing further blood loss. The two healers then closed up the wound without leaving a scar.

"It'll do," said Rei as she got back up and moved her arm about, "not to bad."

"That's her way of saying thanks," said Karen.

"No need to apologize," said Katara, "I'm used to being unappreciated from my brother, wherever he is."

"Here, Travis," said Rei as she tossed the dragon tooth to him, "a souvenir for Riven."

"I'll be sure to give it to him when we get home," said Travis as he pocketed the tooth.

"That's an impressive sword you have," said Zuko.

"Like it?" Travis asked as he handed the sword to Zuko for inspection, "there's only a handful of it in all of the universe, and this one was made for me; seriously, I'm the only one who can use it."

"I can see that," said Zuko as the flexible metal of the sword went limp in his hands, "it's still a good blade," he handed the sword back to Travis, the blade went rigid again, "I'm a bit of a swordsman myself, but I prefer Fire Bending."

"It suits you well," said Travis, "and that move you used against that thunder dragon; awesome."

"It was," said an equally impressed Rei.

"Just something my uncle taught me," said Zuko modestly.

"Well your uncle is a great teacher," said Travis.

"He is," said Zuko as he smiled, "a bit weird, but most old people are."

"I know someone who's weirder," said Aang, "and he's the king of an entire city."

"Makes you wonder what his other friends are like," said Carmen to Jake.

"You know," said Karen to Zuko, "while I've got my shingle out, I can probably get rid of that scar on your face, if you want that is."

"Don't bother," said Zuko, "I've tried to have it removed, it didn't work."

"I tried my best," said Katara, "but maybe Karen can do something I couldn't."

"It's worth a shot," said Karen.

"My BFFL Morgan could probably get rid of that scar," said Carmen.

"No thanks," said Zuko, "I appreciate the offer, really, I do, but I'm kind of used to it."

"Whatever combs your hair," said Karen.

Bloom then looked around for Kiko. She found her rabbit had taken cover under a rock, while Momo had taken shelter in a nearby tree. As Bloom held the still nervous Kiko in her arms, she was surprised to see Momo jump out of the tree and glide over to Aang's shoulders. Momo had bat-like wings growing out of his front appendages that allowed the white lemur to glide on the wind. The wings retracted back into his arms when he reached Aang.

"There aren't any lemurs who can do that where we come from," said Carmen, for she too had seen what Bloom had seen.

"There's a lot of animals who are only found on my world," said Aang.

"I'm sure of that," said Carmen.

"This has been fun and all," said Toph, "but maybe it would be a good idea to get moving again."

"She's right," said Bloom, "this preserve has much more dragons than what we just fought now. They could be back at any time, and in greater numbers."

"We can't leave yet," said Katara, "Sokka and Suki are still out there."

"Why did they leave camp?" Aang asked, "and please don't tell me that so they could be alone."

"I'm afraid that's it, Twinkle Toes," said Toph. She then paused, as if sensing something, "oh, they're on they way back right now, and they're being chased."

"Where are they?" a concerned Katara asked.

"That way," said Toph as she pointed to the west.

"How can you tell if someone is coming if you're blind?" Travis asked.

"Don't be rude," said an annoyed Karen as she slapped him on the side of his head.

"It's alright," said Toph, "I'm used to people underestimating me," she raised one leg and wiggled her toes, "I listen to the voice of the earth."

"Oh," said Rei, "you can sense the vibrations in the ground."

"And you're probably familiar with the vibrations of your friends," said Carmen.

"Right on all," said Toph.

It was then that Bloom could see two small figures in the distance being chased by a large figure, a much larger figure. A vision enhancing spell revealed a boy and a girl, both in their late teens. The boy, obviously Sokka, had black hair tied back in a top knot and the sides shaved off. wore a blue sleeveless tunic shirt and black pants with black boots. His forearms were wound with fighting tape and he wore black glove that covered only his thumbs and first two fingers. The girl, Suki, had dark red hair that was tied back and light blue yes. She wore a green tunic shirt and green pants and black boots. Both were being chased by a three-headed orange dragon.

The wind was blowing in the right direction to hear Sokka's frantic shouting for help;

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!!!"

"If it's not one thing with him," said an annoyed Zuko, "it's something else."

"Once again I wish I was an only child," sighed Katara.

"Alas," said Toph, "we're stuck with him."

"I got this," said Aang. He pressed a hidden button on his staff, which released several pieces that unfolded into a blue glider.

"Awesome," said an impressed Rei.

"It even has a snack compartment," said Aang. He twisted one of the control handles on the glider, causing several lychee nuts to drop out of the compartment onto his hands.

"Sweet," said Karen.

With a gust of wind that he called forth, Aang took flight with his glider, heading towards his two friends in danger.

"Wait!" said Bloom as she had the sudden urge to help. She quickly transformed and took flight, leaving Aang's companions very confused.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"How'd she do that?" Katara asked.

"Do what?" Toph asked, "and where'd Bloom go?"

"It's a long story," said Carmen.

"A very long one indeed," said Jake.

Within seconds Bloom had caught up with Aang.

"How are you doing that?" Aang asked, "and how'd you grow wings?"

"I'll explain later," said Bloom, "right now we need to focus on helping your friends."

"They sure need our help," said Aang. By now the 3-headed dragon had chased Sokka and Suki into a formation of rocks that formed a cul-de-sac, trapping them.

Using the vision enhancing spell again, Bloom saw that Sokka had drawn a long sword from his back, the sword made of some black metal she didn't recognize. He held the blade in one hand and had a white boomerang in the other. Suki had a pair of metal fans in both hands. The two of them prepared to make a last desperate stand against the dragon as the 3-headed monstrosity crept towards them in anticipation of the kill to come.

But then Aang dropped out of the air in front of the dragon and forced it back with a blast of wind.

"Nice timing, Aang," said Sokka, "as usual."

"Who's your friend?" Suki asked as they watched Bloom fly above the dragon, trading blasts of fire.

"That's the girl I was supposed to talk to outside the preserve," said Aang, "but that's not important right now. Just what were you two doing away from the others?"

"We went for a walk," said Suki innocently.

"We wanted some alone time," said Sokka.

"Well I hope it was worth it," said Aang, "'cause after this, Katara is going to make sure that you two aren't left alone for a long time."

By now Bloom had the dragon evenly matched, she dodging its fireblasts, it absorbing her fireballs with it's armor-like scales.

"I got this!" said Sokka eagerly. Now that the dragon was distracted, it was his chance to strike back. He charged at the dragon, "SNEAK ATTACK!!!" and sliced off one of its heads.

"It's not a sneak attack if you shout it," said Aang, "we've been over this before."

"Well at least I got rid of one of that thing's heads," said Sokka.

"I hate to say it," said Suki reluctantly, "but I think you only made things worse." From the stump of the dragon's head emerged two more, fully grown within five seconds, and looking nastier than ever.

"Oh for crying out loud!" complained Sokka. He charged again and cut off another head, then another. Within ten seconds the dragon had six heads.

"I'd stop doing that now," said Bloom as she flew lower, while Aang, Sokka and Suki backed out of the cul-de-sac, the now 6-headed dragon giving chase, "that dragon isn't a dragon, it's hydra. Every time you cut one head off, two more grow in its place."

"Now you're telling me this!?" Sokka asked in an exasperated tone as he used his sword to block an incoming fireball, while Suki used her metal fans to block two fireballs, and Aang blocked another with his staff.

"What can we do?" Suki asked.

"Fire is that thing's strongest weakness," said Bloom, "but we've got to work fast. I recognize this species of hydra; it won't be long before it can start growing head on it's own."

"Terrific," said Sokka in a sarcastic tone.

"But if you burn the wounds after the head is cut off," said Aang, "it can't grow any more from there. I remember defeating a hydra in a past life."

"Alright," said Sokka, "let's do this!" He and Suki rushed at the hydra again and began slicing off heads, then got out of the way in time for Bloom to cauterize the wounds so the hydra couldn't grow any more heads from those areas. Yet the creature had begun growing heads on its own, and they were growing faster than they were being cut off.

Fortunately Aang was there to distract the monster by running around so fast he had half of the heads too dizzy to fight back.

But then Suki tripped. Sokka rushed to help her up, but a hydra head reared up to shoot a fireball at them, and Bloom was in no position to help. Sensing that the end was near, Sokka shielded Suki with his body.

But then Aang ran in front of them, just as the hydra head shot its fireball at Sokka and Suki. Aang stomped his foot on the ground, causing a large chunk of rock to shoot up and block the fireball. He then formed a sphere of water from the moisture in the air, flattened it into a disk with a razor's edge and sent it hurtling at the offending hydra head, cutting it off. Aang then finished it by shooting a fireball at the wound from his fists.

Bloom was too busy figuring out how to finish off the hydra to be surprised at Aang's other abilites, that would come later.

Just then an extra large shuriken shot at the hydra, slicing off most of its heads, leaving only one. Bloom took advantage of this turn of events by cauterizing the wounds. Jake then came running towards the monster and jumped onto its back, grabbing hold of the remaining head and began choking it. The creature was finally dead two minutes later.

"Good job, Jake," said Bloom as she landed.

"It was a trifle, Princess Bloom," said Jake, he then looked at Aang, "and that was an incredible display of skill, Sir Aang."

"It was," said Rei as she walked around the carcass of the hydra and retrieved her large shuriken, for it was her who threw it.

It was then that Carmen, Travis, Katara, Zuko and the others caught up with them, "We saw the whole thing," said Carmen, "are you alright, Bloom?"

"I'm fine," said Bloom, "but someone isn't, or he won't be soon enough."

"I can't believe you!!" snapped an irate Katara at Sokka, "we're in the middle of a freaking dragon preserve, and you go off to make out with your girlfriend?! Are you completely brain-dead!?!"

"I just wanted to be alone with my girlfriend!" said Sokka in an annoyed tone, "what Suki and I do on our own time is none of your business!"

"But it is my business when you put people's lives at risk," said Katara.

"Oh for crying out loud," said Carmen, "look, everyone, nobody got hurt, except for one hydra, so let's just leave it at that and get on with the mission."

"She's right," said Sokka, "whoever she is."

"I'll introduce you later," said Katara, "and we'll also finish this discussion later."

"Deal," said Sokka.

"Now can we go?" Toph asked.

"Not just yet," said Jake, "there is more here than meets the eye."

"I think you have a bit of explaining to do, Aang," said Bloom as she powered down to her human attire.

"What's she talking about?" Katara asked.

"They saw me Earthbend," said Aang, "and Water and Firebend."

"What's the big deal?" Travis asked.

"It's a very big deal," said Jake, "considering that Sir Aang is an Air Nomad. I thought someone from one group of Benders couldn't learn another style of Bending, unless…of course! I should have realized! Sir Aang, he is The Avatar!"

"You mean he's related to you?" Rei asked.

"No," said Jake, "my last name happens to be Avatar, but that has nothing to do with Sir Aang. He's _The Avatar_, the genuine article you might say."

"What is The Avatar?" Karen asked.

"Me," said Aang, "I'm the latest in a long line of Benders who have mastered all four elements; Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Each Avatar is born into a different society of our world, rotating in that order."

"The Avatar is also the living bridge between the realms of life," said Jake, "and the spirit realm."

"Guess that explains how you were able to get your friends from your world to here," said Carmen, "though I still think messing around in that other realm is dangerous. But it does clear up a lot of stuff."

"There's still one thing I'd like to know," said Bloom, "Aang, you said you need to ask The Dragon Sage a question."

"It's kind of personal," said Aang, "but I'll tell you, after you tell me what you hope to learn from The Dragon Sage."

"Okay," said Bloom, "I'll tell you, along the way."

"Finally!" said Toph, "we can get moving!"

As they headed towards the mountain retreat of Maya, Bloom gave Aang and his companions a summarized version of everything that had happen.

"Your whole world is stuck in an ice age?" Katara asked, "and only a hundred of your people survived?"

"And there's no water on your world?" Sokka asked, "only ice and ice monsters?"

"That's right," said Bloom.

"Well that's not right," said Aang, "any place that has ice should have at least penguins. A world without penguins isn't fun at all."

"Domino is anything but fun right now," said Bloom, "anyway, I really need to get control over my full powers. I'm really going to need them in order to defeat my enemies."

"These witches sound really awful," said Zuko, "and crazy."

"They are crazy," said Carmen, "crazy and evil, through and through."

"Remind you of anyone?" Sokka asked Zuko in a teasing manner.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that one anymore," said an annoyed Zuko, "as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't exist."

"Before you ask," Toph whispered to Bloom, "Zuko has some major issues with his sister."

"What kind of issues?" Bloom asked.

"Like your enemies, The Trix," said Aang, "Zuko's sister Azula is evil and crazy, and then some."

"Okay," said Bloom, "well, you know my story, what about yours, Aang?"

"You think you've got a story?" Aang asked, "I've got one that'll blow your mind."

"I'll believe it when I hear it," said Travis.

"Well then believe this," said Zuko, "my people, The Fire Nation, a hundred years ago they started a war that plunged our world into disorder and bedlam. I'm ashamed to admit it, but the truth is that my people caused the near extinction of Aang's."

"I'm the only Air Nomad left," said Aang, "Appa and I were trapped in an iceberg when the Fire Nation attacked. All my friends and relatives, my teachers and companions in the Air Nomads, they all died."

"His story is better," said Karen to Bloom.

"It's not over yet," said Aang, "the war continued for a hundred years before Katara and Sokka found me in the ice. We then set out on a journey to help me learn the other elements, and along the way me met a lot of friends, you've met some of them here."

"What's up?" Toph asked as she, Zuko, Suki and Momo raised their hands and paw in acknowledgement.

"Katara helped me learn Waterbending," said Aang, "Toph taught me Earthbending, and Zuko taught me Firebending. To make a long story short, we ended the war and began the long but steady task of restoring balance to the world."

"Now that is a story," said Bloom, "but that still doesn't answer what you want to talk about with Maya."

"That's what I want to know," said Aang, "I was told that mastering all the elements and ending the war was only the first step in my journey as Avatar. In order to truly restore balance to my world, I am to restore Airbending. Somehow I'm to bring back the Air Nomads. And before you ask, that's what my friends and I are here for. I learned that the one to ask was Maya the Dragon Sage."

"In that case," said Bloom as she held out her hand, "we'll find our answers together."

"Together," said Aang as he shook Bloom's hand.

********

Back at Alfea, everyone was getting ready to go to Omega and rescue Tecna, everyone that is, except Sky.

"You sure you want to stay behind?" Riven asked as everyone else was loading their stuff aboard The Night Rider and The Sapphire Blaze.

"I have to," said Sky, "I made a promise to Bloom, and I'm going to keep it."

"Don't try to change his mind," said Brandon, "he's dead set on waiting for Bloom. I'd wait with him, but I'm sure my ray of sunshine wouldn't want to be separated from me again."

"Darn right!" said Stella eagerly.

"It's his life," said Elise, "Sky should live it as he sees fit."

"I have to ask," said Riven, "you're absolutely sure about this?"

"You'll miss all the fun," said Kurt.

"You guys can have all the fun without me," said Sky, "I'm staying."

"Birthday-suit yourself," said Morgan, "More fun for us."

"Yeah, fun," said Musa, "we're about to break into the most notorious prison in The Magical Dimension, while sneaking past a blockade of warships who are ordered to destroy anyone or anything trying to get in or out, make our way though the prison, which is enchanted to be so could that hardly anything can survive for long."

"Which is why we're bringing the best cold weather gear we can get our hands on," said Timmy.

"And we've prepared several anti-freezing spells," said Flora.

"Well there's that," said Musa, "but then we also have to deal with all the inmates who are running amuck."

"Which is why you've got us to help," said Payton as she, Kurt, Mace and Kegan loaded their gear onto the ships. The other Domino survivors were all on separate assignments.

"Everything's going to be alright, Musa," said Layla, "we'll get in, find Tecna, get out and be back at Alfea in time for class on Monday."

"Can we make it Tuesday?" Stella asked, "make it a four day weekend."

"We'll do our best," said Brandon.

"You can take as long as you want," said Sky, "I'm still waiting for Bloom."

"You have fun with that," said Morgan, "and we'll have fun saving Tecna."

"Her idea of fun is rather unusual," said Kurt.

"That's what I've always been saying," said Elise, "not out loud anyway, but I've been thinking it."

A few minutes later both ships were loaded and everyone was onboard. The Night Rider and Sapphire Blaze took off and headed into space.

Destination: Omega Prison Dimension

Mission: Save Tecna

**The end of chapter 21.**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions continue their journey with The Avatar and his companions, eventually reaching the sage they seek. Elsewhere, The Princes of the Sun and Moon and her companions begin their search for the one who was lost. Elsewhere still, the dark ones set out to destroy The Dragon Princess once and for all. Who will survive?_

**Next chapter: The Dragon Sage part2**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	22. Chapter 22: The Dragon Sage part2

Last time Bloom woke up back at Alfea after passing out from the battle against Vicky and The Trix. She found out that the baddies and their allies had been driven from Cloud Tower and that the zombie witches had been freed and were on the road to recovery. A conversation Faragonda told Bloom that her best chance to controlling her Enchantix lay with the previous Alfea headmistress; Maya the Dragon Sage, who had taken up residence in a dragon preserve that Bloom's ancestors helped set up on Wallach VII. Bloom left for the Pyros Preserve with Carmen, Jake, Karen, Rei, Travis, and as a stowaway, Kiko.

Just after they left, Sky and Brandon came back, the former on two legs again. We then learned that Tecna was indeed alive, but trapped in Omega. Our heroes decided then and there to go save her, but Sky stated that he would remain at Alfea and wait for Bloom to come back.

Having arrived at the gates of the dragon preserve, Bloom and her group encountered a strange but interesting person; The Avatar. Aang, as he's called by his friends and the people of his world, had come to Wallach VII to seek advice from Maya as well. After meeting Aang's companions, our combined heroes had a brief battle with some wild dragons, where we learned that Aang and his friends, most of them anyway, could 'Bend' the elements; Water, Earth, Fire and Air.

As for our favoirte baddies, Vicky, The Trix, Toro, Trabon and the rest of their dark allies, counted themselves lucky that Zahidia didn't have them destroyed for their failures.

_(note; this chapter has elements and characters from the hit show 'Avatar: The Last Airbender,' which I'm using without permission, so please don't sue me)_

More than 'nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 22: The Dragon Sage part 2**

Over on Xaldo, The Trix met up with Vicky in the palace corridors. Their elder sister looked refreshed and ready to inflict some chaos.

"Now that I'm back on my feet," said Vicky, "I'm ready to finish Bloom once and for all."

"As are we," said Icy, while Stormy and Darcy nodded in agreement.

They then met up with Toro, "Save a piece for me, I want to rip her heart out myself and present it to Zahidia."

"Oh, won't she just adore you for that," said Naz as she, Kevin and the rest of their crew met up with Toro, Vicky and The Trix.

"You keep saying that you're going to destroy her," Kevin, "but somehow the dink of a princess keeps getting away."

"Rolf questions if The Trix are up to the challenge at all."

"Our abilities are not in question," said Darcy, "we're so much better than Bloom!"

"The bitch is lucky, that's all," said Stormy, "lucky that she's got her pathetic friends to bail her out all the time!"

"Then the next move in the game is simple," said Vicky, "we tried to separate Bloom from her friends, and it nearly worked. This time we need to ensure that Bloom is completely alone before we try to destroy her."

"No!" snapped Diaspro as she stomped up to Vicky, "I told you already; Bloom is mine to destroy!"

"Whatever," said Vicky.

"What do you want now, you frigging psychopath?" Stormy asked.

"Well aren't you the rude one," said Diaspro as her mood shifted, "I was going to deliver good news to you, Stormy, but if you insist on insulting me, I'll be one my way."

"What good news?" Stormy demanded, "tell me or I'll give you a bad hair day like you'll never forget!"

"Well, if you put it that way," said Diaspro, "I've completed the preparations for the rejuvenation technique. I can restore your precious Trabon to his former glory whenever he's ready. He asked me to tell you so you can be there for his grand rebirth, but if you're going to be mean to me, I'll just throw out my work and never look back."

"She didn't mean it," said Vicky in a placating tone, "Stormy has some emotional issues, don't you, sister?"

"What are you talking about?" Stormy asked. She looked at Vicky as if her big sister had just lost her mind.

Vicky then took Stormy aside and spoke in a hushed tone, "as if you haven't figured out by now that Diaspro's insanity makes her highly unpredictable. If you ever want to have your beau back to the way he was, you'd better get Diaspro back in good graces again."

She then turned Stormy around and gently pushed her in front of Diaspro, "my little sister has something to say."

"Well?" Diaspro asked.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," said Stormy in a reluctant tone through gritted teeth."

"And…?" Vicky asked.

"And I'll try not to be so mean to you again," muttered Stormy.

"That's all I want to hear," said Diaspro, "now, come! Your boyfriend awaits his rebirth!" With that she skipped down the hallway. Stormy and the others quickly followed.

"Why are you coming with us?" Icy asked Naz.

"I want to see if whatever Diaspro done will work," said Naz.

"And I want to see what happens if it doesn't work," said Kevin.

They followed Diaspro to one of the spare palace dungeons, where the mad princess had set up her laboratory. Trabon waited there next to a metal table, which was next to the same device Diaspro had been using to conduct her experiments.

"No way are you blasting me with that mutating ray," said Trabon in a serious tone, "no thank you! I'd rather remain old than be turned into one of your 'pets.'"

"My dear Trabon," said Diaspro, "how little you think of me. No, you'll be perfectly safe from my 'Master-race' project. All I am going to do is give you a little catalyst to absorb and bombard you with just enough magical radiation to activate the catalyst. The chemicals should do the rest. At the worst, nothing will happen and I'll have to change the formula. At the best, you'll be a new you."

"Now this I have got to see," said Sara.

"Me to," said James.

"Plank says his head will explode!" said Johnny.

"Nothing of the sort will happen in my lab," said Diaspro, "and take that rotting piece of garbage out of here."

"Plank goes where I go," said Johnny. He the brought his 'friend' up to his ear, "what's that, pal? Okay, I'll tell her. Plank doesn't want to watch after all, he says that it'll give him nightmares. Okay, Plank, let's go column hopping!" with that they left the lab.

"Just where did you find that freak?" Darcy asked Naz.

"He actually found us," said Naz, "we've tried many times to get rid of Johnny, but he always bounces back when you least expect it."

"We try to ignore him," said Sara, "but he always finds a way to be annoying."

"And they say I'm mad," said Diaspro, "still, no harm no foul. Alright, Trabon, make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a second." She put on a lab coat and tied her hair back with a black ribbon, then got a syringe filled with some sort of dark liquid.

"What's that?" Stormy asked, "I want to know what you're going to stick into him."

"It's the means to which your boyfriend will be reborn," said Diaspro, "and if it works, the means to which I will finally have the means to create my perfect race."

"Just how many of these formulas have you tried?" Trabon asked nervously as Diaspro used an alcohol swab on his left arm, then tied some rubber tubing to his arm.

"I've had several failures in my life," said Diaspro, "and some moderate successes. This is to be my first true triumph. Now hold still, you'll soon feel a little prick."

"That's more than a little prick!" exclaimed Trabon as Diaspro injected him with the catalyst.

"Well at least you're not as big a whiner as my other 'patients'," said Diaspro. She then bade everyone to stand back, "there should be no danger to any observers, but we really can't be completely sure about that, can we?"

"I don't supposed there's time to reconsider," said Stormy.

"I'm afraid we've gone past the point of no return," said Diaspro as she entered a set of command into her computer. The mutating device powered up and was ready to fire. All Diaspro had to do was push the button.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Diaspro. She looked at Trabon, "you might want to remove that glass eye of yours, you won't be needing it after this."

"Oh," said Trabon, "right." He took the glass eye out and vanished it, leaving an empty socket in his head, "wouldn't want my new eye squished by the false one."

"Really good idea," said Darcy, while Toro and Stormy nodded in agreement.

"If this works," said Diaspro as hovered her finger over the button, "Not only will Trabon's youth be restored, he will be enhanced physically beyond all measures."

"I don't want him buffed up," says Stormy, "I just want him to look a bit younger."

"Too bad," said Diaspro, "that's what you're going to get." She looked at Trabon, "any last words?"

"What?" a surprised Trabon asked.

"Well spoken," said Diaspro. She then pressed the button. The machine bombarded Trabon with a brief burst of dark magic. It lasted less than two seconds before the machine deactivated.

"That's it," said Diaspro.

"That's it?" Trabon and Stormy asked at the same time.

"That's it," said Diaspro as she untied her hair and hung up her lab coat.

"I don't feel any different," said Trabon as he got off the table.

"You sure?" Diaspro asked. She then called forth a large mirror, "think again, or should I say, look again."

Trabon looked at his reflection and was stunned to see that time was rapidly in reverse for his body. Before anyone knew it, Trabon looked to be no older than 25, 28 at the most. And most amazing of all was that his stolen eye had returned, as if The Phantom Renegade had never plucked it out.

Toro then lifted up his shirt, displaying his newly buffed body. He looked at his side to find that the scar from when one of the leaders of The Shadow Riders had ripped one of his kidneys out was gone.

"I took that into account as well," said Diaspro idly as she filed her nails, "you've got both kidneys again."

"Now that's impressive," said Toro.

"I do feel different," said Trabon, "I feel great!"

"How great?" Stormy asked.

"Great enough to show you what I can do," said Trabon as he grinned wickedly at her.

"And what can you do?" Stormy asked as she also smiled wickedly.

"This for one," said Trabon. He cast a gust spell that swept Stormy off her feat and carried her over to his arms. He held her and they both teleported out of the room, both of them giggling in anticipation of the fun to come.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"Rolf believes that the weather warlock has taken the weather witch to someplace where they can partake in carnal delights, but that is just Rolf's opinion."

"Why do you always refer to you and everyone else in the third person?" Icy asked, "just answer me that."

"What is this poppycock frosty-witch Icy speak of?" Rolf asked, "Rolf does not speak of himself as such, nor does Rolf speak of anyone else in said manner."

"Of course you don't," said Diaspro, "Now, is there anything else I can be of assistance to?"

"That's about it," said Icy.

"Then what the hell are you still doing in my laboratory?" Diaspro asked, "get the f#ck out of here so I can get back to work!!"

"We never did work out the contract," said Vicky.

"Screw the contract," said Diaspro, "I'll pester Stormy about her favor to me later. Now leave me alone, unless everyone wishes to have their DNA scrambled, just to see what would happen."

"I like my DNA the way it is, thank you very much," said Naz as she, Kevin and the rest of their crew vacated the lab post haste.

"Well they're no fun," said Diaspro. She then looked at Icy, Darcy, Vicky and Toro, "how about you? Up for a little genetic rearranging?"

"Clearly your definition of fun vastly differs from ours," said Vicky, "sisters, and future brother-in-law, let's get out of here."

"Well aren't you the life of the party," Diaspro said in a sarcastic manner.

"And you're a frigging psychopath," Toro retorted. With that he and the three witches left the room.

As soon as she was sure she was alone, Diaspro pulled out her phone and dialed the secure number, "nearly all the components are in place," she said to her mysterious mistress, "the warlock that Stormy is so hung up on, I've injected him with a little extra something that'll make him easier to work with us."

"You mean me," said the mistress on the other end of the phone, "I am the one pulling the strings in this puppet show, Diaspro, and don't you ever forget it."

"Like I'll ever forget," said Diaspro through gritted teeth. She then spoke in a more cheerfulmanner, "on a more positive note, I've nearly perfected my mutating formula. Just a few more tests and I'll be ready to start mass producing my army of super soldiers."

"Excellent," said the mistress.

"And it's also only a matter of time before something happens to Darcy," said Diaspro, "she's the only one of The Trix whose DNA I haven't had a chance to play around with. When that's done, we… I mean you will have the means of controlling three of the most powerful dark witches in The Magical Dimension.

"Again, excellent," said the mistress, "now, Disapro, very soon someone special shall pay a visit to Xaldo. This someone has something Zahidia needs. All I ask of you in this matter is to stay out of the way, I don't need your insanity messing this up."

"Of course I'll stay out of the way," said Diaspro, "why ever would you think otherwise?"

"Just so long as you remember your place in my plan," said the mistress. She then hung up.

"I'll remember my place," said Diaspro as she put her phone in her pocket, "I'll remember, oh will I remember." With that she went back to her foul work.

********

"Your Uncle Iroh sounds like a really great man," said Rei to Zuko, "strange, but great."

"You have no idea how strange," said Zuko, "but I love him. He's been more like a father to me than the real thing."

"You can't possibly hate your father that much," said Karen, "can you?"

"I don't hate him," said Zuko, "not do I love him. The man I once called father, Ozai, he means nothing to me now. But my uncle, he's everything to me. Uncle Iroh was always there when I needed him, even though I didn't always appreciate his advice, or the way he gave it."

"Generation gap," said Carmen, "the young and the old have always had trouble understanding each other. I sometimes didn't get what my legal guardian was trying to tell me, and I'll bet when I have kids, they won't get me sometimes."

"You saying that you will have children," said Jake, "not _if_?"

"I have every intention of having a family someday," said Carmen, "assuming I can find the right man." at this Bloom noticed that Carmen blushed slightly, but Jake also blushed as well.

"Those two like each other," said Aang.

"Yeah," said Bloom, "but they're too insecure with it to admit it. My friend Stella could help them with their feelings. She likes to play matchmaker sometimes."

Having trekked across the dragon preserve on Wallach VII, Bloom, Aang and all their companions had finally reached the mountain where Maya the Dragon Sage had set up residence. It wasn't and easy walk across the preserve. Aside from the near blistering heat, the humidity having risen to nearly unbearable levels, for mortals that is, they also had to contend with sporadic dragon attacks.

Fortunately the travelers were able to fend off the wild dragons without too much difficulty. Bloom and her companions were constantly amazed by the abilities of Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko, especially by Aang's mastery of the four elements.

Even more impressive was Sokka's swordsmanship, while Suki's use of her metal fans managed to fend off several enemy fireballs. And let's not forget Appa, who outwrestled at least three dragons that Bloom managed to see.

"That is an impressive sword," said Travis as he admired Sokka's blade.

"It is cool," said Sokka, "and so is yours."

"A sword is more than cool," said Travis as he cleaned his sword, "but yes, mine is awesome. Anyway, as I'm sure you're aware of, a sword is more than just a weapon. It is the physical manifestation of a warrior's soul."

"I prefer to keep my soul in my body, thank you very much," said Karen.

"My soul likes to be in more than one place," said Rei as she cleaned her knives and shuriken.

"I never really did believe that the soul can exist outside the body," said Sokka, "I mean, without a soul you'd be a brain-eating zombie."

"Zombies only eat brains after they're done with the rest of you," said Carmen, "or that's what they do in this universe."

"Well they eat brains on my world," said Sokka, "anyway, even though my sword is just a tool, a really great and awesome tool, I felt like I had lost part of myself when I lost it at the end of the war."

"How'd you get it back?" Travis asked.

"I helped him look for it," said Suki, "it took a month, but we found it."

"And it was a really hard search since I had a broken leg at the time," said Sokka.

"Well I'm glad you got your sword back," said Travis, "may I…?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Sokka. He handed his sword to Travis.

"This truly is a unique blade," said Travis as he admired the sword. He swing it experimentally a few times before handing it back to Sokka.

"It is special," said Sokka, "I helped forge it from a large piece of star iron."

"A meteor sword then," said Travis, "mine isn't that special, but as you'll see," he handed his sword to Sokka, "mine is special in it's own way."

Sokka took the sword, but was then surprised to see the blade go limp in his hands.

"That can't be good for your self esteem," said Katara in a teasing manner.

"How'd it do that?" Sokka asked, "is there a switch or something you need to press?" He looked at the flimsy blade and the handle in search of whatever was needed to make the blade straight again.

"No button or switch," said Travis, "it's magic. That sword was forged especially for me. I'm the only one in the universe who can use it, and I guess in all the other universes as well."

"Maybe so," said Toph as she took the sword from Sokka, "but maybe not." Bloom sensed that Toph was concentrating on the blade, and to everyone's surprise, the blade went ridged and was as keen and true as in Travis' hands.

Travis was surprised at this, "how'd you do that?"

"I guess I'm special," said Toph as she tossed the sword back to Travis.

"Toph can Bend metal," said Aang, "she's one of only a handful of Earthbenders who can do that."

"Now that's an ability I'd like to have," said Carmen.

"I'm sure one of the Domino survivors we have yet to find has such a power," said Jake.

"Maybe," said Travis. He then had a wicked idea, "can you do that again?" he handed the sword back to Toph, the blade going limp in her hands again.

"Sure," said Toph eagerly. She then used her Bending ability to make the sword straight again.

Travis then said to Karen, in a very good impression of a certain Mike Myers character, "Does that make you horny?"

Karen responded to Travis' joke by slapping him across the face. Carmen, who was also offended by Travis' attempt at humor, smacked him on the side of the head, followed by Rei punching him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Travis whined.

"For being a sick little puppy," said Karen. She took the sword from Toph and roughly handed it back to Travis, "can we get going again?"

"She's right," said Bloom as she looked up to see where the sun was in the sky, "it's starting to get late, and I'd rather not be in the open when it gets dark here."

"You said it," said Aang in an agreeing tone.

"So what's your uncle doing now?" Rei asked Zuko as everyone continued up the mountain

"He has his own tea shop now," said Zuko, "after the war he moved to the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, and has been happily serving tea and playing Pai Sho ever since."

"Well if I'm ever in Ba Sing Se I'll look him up," said Rei.

"Looks like someone is interested in you, Zuko," said Toph in a teasing manner.

"Don't let May find out," teased Sokka, "she'll skin you alive."

"Who's May?" Karen asked in a teasing manner, "your girlfriend?"

"My fiancée to be exact," said Zuko, "and she's the best knife thrower in The Fire Nation."

"Well I'm the best knife thrower in my clan," said Rei, "possibly the best on Domino, once we get it back on its feet. You bring May over for a visit, and we'll see who's _the _best."

"I'll bet that May would accept that challenge," said Zuko, "and she would win."

"This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship," said Aang. Bloom nodded in agreement.

********

"There it is," said Beauregard as he and Lucinda sat at the control seats on The Night Rider, "The Omega Prison Dimension."

"Not much to see," said Musa from over at _The Sapphire Blaze_.

The two ships had exited hyperspace and were on approach to the infamous prison world; a sphere of rock and ice floating in the middle of nowhere, far from the warmth of a star.

"It may look harmless from here," said Brandon, "but inside there are tens of thousands of the worst the worst, the most vile of villains."

"In short there's a whole lot of baddies that we'll have to fight through to get to Tecna," said Riven.

"Bring them on!" said Morgan eagerly.

"Not just yet," said Helia, "there's still the matter of that."

'That' being the armada of warships that had formed a blockade around Omega, ensuring that nothing could escape via space. The blockade, now composing nearly 200 ships armed with high-powered energy weapons and a full compliment of nuclear warheads, also included fifty warships under the flag of The Galaxy Police.

"They're really serious about keeping the inmates from escaping," said Flora.

"And serious enough to make sure nothing gets in either," said Elise, "they're worried that someone on the outside would try a breakout."

"Well let's just hope that Helia's contact in The Galaxy Police is reliable," said Mace, while Payton and Kegan nervously paced back and force, "I'm in no mood to be blasted into atoms."

"You don't have to worry about anything," said Helia, "I've just gotten word from my grandfather. He spoke with his contact, and we have the go-ahead from The Galaxy Police; we can enter Omega."

"Well that's one bit of good news," said Stella.

"There's something else," said Helia, "something a bit odd. Someone else has also been approved to enter the prison, someone who is expected to single-handedly restore order in Omega."

"Who could that be?" Layla asked.

"I have my suspicions," Riven said in a distant tone, "it's be just like her to accept a mission like this."

"'Her' who?" Musa asked in an accusing tone.

"Nobody," said Riven in a dark tone, "nobody that you have to worry about."

Realizing that Riven didn't want to talk about this any more, Musa changed the subject, "you really think we can find Tecna in that horrible place?"

"Well we won't if we don't try," said Timmy as he checked the rebuilt transceiver, "her signal is as strong as ever."

"Then let's go!" said Stella.

The two ships then headed for the frozen planet and landed in the one spot where they could. Omega had a small space port on its surface so that supplies could be offloaded and guards can come and go in shifts. The prison was set up so that prisoners could be dropped from orbit in suspended animation capsules, so that only rarely did any ships actually landed on Omega.

The port was deserted when _The Night Rider _and _Sapphire Blaze _landed. Before leaving Magix, our heroes purchased the best cold weather gear they could buy, all thanks to Stella's secret credit card that she had for just such an emergency. This gear looked like ordinary artic coats and pants that could be found at any outdoors store on Earth, except that these clothes were fortified with magic. Our heroes then set foot on the surface of Omega.

"And I thought things were bad on Domino," said Flora as she and the others shivered.

"Ambient temperature at -100 degrees F," said Elise as she scanned the area with her PDA and Sonic Screwdriver, "and it's only going to get worse as we descend into the prison proper. We'd all be frozen alive in milliseconds without these protective clothes."

"Well it's a good thing Stella still has her credit cards," said Payton.

"It's just an emergency card my mom gave me the last time I saw her," said Stella, "her estate takes care of the bills, but I haven't heard from her since…" she faltered as bad memories of her last visit to Solaria flashed in her mind.

"We will save your world," said Brandon as he hugged her comfortingly, "we'll go to Solaria and set things right, I promise."

"Oh Brandon," said Stella as she laid her head against his chest in an affectionate manner."

"How gushy can you get?" teased Kegan.

"Don't be rude," said Mace, "Stella and Brandon have been apart for a while. They've earned the right to be emotional."

"Well aren't you the sensitive one," said Kegan.

It was then that everyone heard the sound of something metal falling to the frozen ground, something that fell off of _The Night Rider_.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"Oh no!!" exclaimed Amanda, "oh f#ck no!!" She rushed over to find that part of the hull plating of _The Night Rider _had fallen off, and had taken a vital component of the ship with it.

"That's the primary power converter," said Lucinda, "without it the ship is paralyzed."

"No sh$t!" snapped Amanda, "and who's f#ck$ng idea was it to leave Magix without installing a f#ck$ng new one!? You, Lucinda! You're the f#ck#r who insisted that we were alright!!"

That's as far as Amanda got in her weaving of her latest tapestry of obscenities, for Morgan had gotten behind her and used her neck pinch move, knocking the irate Amanda out cold.

"For the love of all things magic," said Morgan in an exasperated tone, "somebody needs to wash her mouth out with soap."

"Can you fix the ship without her?" Helia asked Beauregard.

"We can easily enough," said Beauregard, "it's just a question of popping the part back in and welding the hull plating back together, shouldn't take more than two hours. But Amanda was right, we should have had a new part put in before we left Magix."

"We'll order it as soon as we get back," said Ryoga as he tightened the straps on his coat.

"You look like you think you're coming with us," said Layla.

"I am," said Ryoga, "and don't try to make me change my mind, I'm going to help. Just make sure I don't get lost and I'll help find Tecna."

"He should go with you," said Lucinda, "Ryoga has been getting a little antsy being cooped up on the ship."

"Alright," said Brandon, "he can come with us."

"Just one more thing before we go," said Riven. He then tossed the keys of The Sapphire Blaze to Beauregard.

"What for?" Beauregard asked.

"Just in case," said Riven, "I have every expectation for everyone go get out of here with Tecna, but there's the chance we'll be running back up here with a mob of angry inmates right behind us, so, you know, keep the motor running."

"Right," said Beauregard.

"That must have been hard," said Musa, "giving the keys to your ship away."

"My ship is special," said Riven, "but you're even more special, Musa. I know that I can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but…"

"But you try," said Musa, "you try."

"How about we try and save Tecna?" Timmy asked in an impatient tone.

"We really should get moving," said Elise, "we don't know how much trouble Tecna is in."

With that the rescuers descended into Omega.

Elise was right, the temperature continued to drop the further they went into the ice enshrouded corridors of the prison.

"I can't believe anyone would condone such a horrific place," said Flora, "I know that the worst of the worst are sent here as punishment, but even prisoners have rights."

"Apparently the authorities didn't think so when Omega was founded," said Helia, "things were a lot different nearly a thousand years ago. Many of the kingdoms today were far less civilized then and had, what we would now call, a barbaric system of justice."

"Freezing someone alive and dumping them on a planet forever is way more than barbaric," said Musa, "but that's just me talking."

"We're getting closer," said Timmy as the indicating level on the transceiver intensified.

Our heroes followed the signal into a large cavern that had once housed hundreds of frozen inmates. Now all the suspended animation capsules were empty, while the floor of the cavern was littered with hundreds of bodies; most of them inmates, while a few wore the red and white uniforms of the Omega guards.

"Looks like there was a fight here," said Brandon.

"Really, you think?" Riven asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Me thinks that the inmates have quarreled amongst themselves," said Tatewaki, "and only these few guardsmen were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Elise then ran a data check with her PDA one some of the dead inmates, "these poor bastards here, they're rather low on the pecking order of 'worst of the worst.' There's more evil here in Omega to be seen."

"So they're dead because the stronger inmates killed them," said Layla, "we shouldn't stay here, we need to keep moving."

They followed the signal into another tunnel into another cavern full of slain baddies, then into another and another one.

"At this rate," said Morgan, "we won't have anyone to fight."

"Well that's good," said Stella, "I guess."

"The signal's getting stronger!" said Timmy as he rushed ahead into another tunnel. Stella and the others hurried to catch up.

They found Timmy in the middle of another cavern that had multiple tunnels leading into it, but this particular cave was empty, save for a small object on the frozen cave floor that Timmy was kneeling next to, a defeated look on his face.

"That's Tecna's transceiver," said Elise as she recognized the object. The transceiver was like a blue and green wristwatch.

"Oh no," said Flora. Musa and Stella held onto Riven and Brandon respectively for comfort.

"She may not be dead," said Elsie as she scanned the transceiver, "there's no blood, and there's no sigh that it was forced off by someone else, there's only Tecna's DNA on it. She must have taken it off for some reason, and did it in a hurry."

"Then there's still hope," said Timmy.

"Uh, guys," said Stella, "why is that this cave is empty and all the others we've been in were full of dead bodies?"

"I've got a bad feeling that we're about to find out," said Brandon. No sooner did he finish speaking, when the sound of hundreds of running people filled the tunnels. Our heroes barely had time to form defensive postures, Stella and the other Winx transforming, when the tunnels spewed forth inmates.

Most of the inmates were a motley bunch of various villainy that were dressed in whatever clothing they stole from other inmates. They were all armed with crude but deadly swords, axes, spears and other such implements of death.

"Well, look what we got here, boys," said one of the inmates, clearly the leader of this bunch, "fresh meat!" the inmates all chuckled viciously at this.

"You'll find that this meat still has some bite in it!" said Tatewaki as he pointed his sword at the inmate leader, "Have at thee!!" He charged at the leader, who attacked as well. The other inmates rushed at our heroes.

********

"So," said Zahidia as she read the latest intelligence report handed to her, "The Winx and their companions are attempting a rescue of their friend Tecna who has unfortunately been trapped in Omega."

"So she is alive," said Darcy. The Trix, Toro, Vicky and Trabon were in one of Zahidia's private studies, waiting to hear their next assignment from the would be empress of R'lyeh. Naz, Kevin, Rolf, Sara, James, Jimmy and Plank were there as well.

"How do you know what's going on in Omega?" Stormy asked.

"I have a few contacts on the inside," said Zahidia, "no doubt they'll be destroyed when order is eventually restored, but not before the strongest of the inmates are brought here to Xaldo. An old friend of mine is visiting the palace today and she has something that will greatly aid the new empire."

"Another Construct piece?" Icy asked. The frosty witch had been wondering when she and her sisters would be sent to recover another piece of the nefarious machine.

"Something else," said Zahidia, "something of equal value of an individual Construct piece. And now, for your assignment."

"Does Lady Zahidia wish of us to traverse to Omega and destroy the companions of Bloom?" Rolf asked.

"I could care less if the comrades of Bloom succeed in saving there pathetic friend," said Zahidia, "the main concern is Bloom, it always has been."

"I'm with you on that," said Icy, while Darcy and Stormy nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," said Naz, "Bloom isn't with her friends in Omega?"

"Apparently the little dragon has gone somewhere else," said Vicky, "am I right, Lady Zahidia?"

"You are indeed correct, Victoria," said Zahidia, "Bloom has taken a handful of her fellow Children of Domino, and have gone to The Pyros Preserve on Wallach VII."

"Why would the dorks go to a dragon preserve?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe they want to look at the dragons," said James.

"Or maybe they're hunting the dragons," said Sara, a vicious smile on her face.

"Shape-shifter Sara is an imbecile!" snapped Rolf, "the dragon is the most scared animal to the people of Domino. They would rather die than hunt the noble dragon for sport!"

"Plank says they're there to go skiing!" said Johnny.

"Another idiot," sighed Trabon, "the Pryos Preserve is located on a tropical continent. There's not a trace of snow there, even in the mountains," he looked at Icy, "I hope that won't hinder your powers."

"It shouldn't," said Icy, "my magic comes from within, from a heart as cold as space itself."

"Your heart may be frozen," said Kevin as he looked at Icy with lust-filled eyes, "but the rest of you is smoking hot!"

"Oh boy," said an annoyed Darcy, "not again."

"Bad things happen to boys who hit on Icy," said Stormy to Naz, "she prefers to do all the 'hitting,' if you know what I mean."

"I think so," said Naz.

"You try working your mojo on me again," said an irate Icy to Kevin, "and I'll give you a case of frostbite on a part of yourself that you'll miss most of all, got it, punk!?"

"Definitely," said a nervious Kevin as he backed away with one hand covering his threatened member.

"There's still the question of why Bloom is on Wallach VII," Toro said.

"Maya," said Vicky, "the little princess has gone to see The Dragon Sage."

"Precisely," said Zahidia, "the previous headmistress of Alfea has the knowledge that will allow Bloom to control her Enchantix. This is something we cannot allow. No matter what, Bloom must not have her full powers."

It was then that a servant came in, "Lady Zahidia, Marissa is here."

"Excellent," said Zahidia, "if you will all excuse me," she stood up and left the room.

Curious as to who this friend of Zahidia was, The Trix, Vicky and the others quietly followed Zahidia. They saw her in the palace entrance hall with a woman about 23 years old with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes and (to someone from Earth) had the face of Alicia Silverstone. The woman wore a green and black dress underneath black robes.

"Marissa, my friend," said Zahidia as she embraced the newcomer, Marissa, "you look divine."

"And you look as fabulous as always, Zahidia," said Marissa, "you have done incredibly well for yourself here on Xaldo. How soon until the empire is ready to step forth and plunge the universe into the darkness?"

"Soon," said Zahidia, "soon. We're finding more and more Construct pieces every day. It won't be long before the machine is complete and the true work can begin. But enough of that, have you brought the device?"

"I have," said Marissa. She waved her hand an a large briefcase appeared by her side, "the computer core of the tachyon transporter. I trust that the rest of the machine is complete?"

"All that remains is to install the computer core," said Zahidia, "assuming you're willing to part with it of course."

"Assuming you are willing to negotiate for it," said Marissa, "you know me, avarice has always been my favorite sin."

The two of them then retired to another private study.

"Now what?" Toro asked.

"Now we use a carefully constructed eavesdropping spell I made," said Vicky, "one that will prove to be very difficult for the palace security systems to detect."

They went to a room a few doors away from the study where Zahidia and Marissa were in. Vicky cast the spell, and though a medium sized crystal ball saw and heard Zahidia and Marissa speak.

"So we are in agreement," said Marissa in a businesslike tone that held a hint of amusement "in return for the full use of my tachyon transporter, I get a piece of the action when the new empire fully rises."

"Yes," said Zahidia in a slightly nasty tone, "you get a piece, but that's all you're going to get."

It was clear that the two of them weren't on as friendly terms as their performance in the entrance hall lead everyone to believe.

"There was a time when you would have been willing to share more with me," said Marissa.

"That time has come and gone," said Zahidia, "yes, I would have shared the empire equally with you, my friend, but you had to cast your lot with _them_. You left me and never looked back. Now, after all these decades, you've returned."

"You want to know why I've come back," said Marissa, "well, it's definitely not just to do a little business with you. I've come back because of you, Zahidia, I've missed you, and I'm lonely."

At that Zahidia laughed coldly, "as if you could care for more than anything but yourself!"

"I'm serious!" snapped Marissa, "I've missed you, and not just because we were friends. We were so much more than friends, you and I, but this goes even further. You and I, we're the last ones."

"You don't have to remind me," said Zahidia, "Our entire families were wiped out centuries ago."

"No," said Marissa, "even further. While I was with _them_, I used their incredibly vast resources to do some research into the past. The war that our families fled from, it's over; both sides were destroyed, along with both home worlds and everyone in both races. Zahidia, you and I are the last of our species."

"You must think I am an imbecile," said Zahidia, her voice full of contempt, "of course I know the war ended with the annihilation of both sides and both peoples. That's why our families fled the home world before the war started; they knew that it was a no-win situation for either race. But don't fret, old friend, our families weren't the only ones of our kind who survived the war; there's one more."

"If you're talking about that one," said Marissa, "the meddling fool, the one who's actions led to the destruction of our people and the enemy, if he is still alive even, he would have found us by now."

"Oh he still lives," said Zahidia, "but that one is content to pretend that we don't exist. So indeed, we are on our own."

"Which is why we need to stick together," insisted Marissa, "together we truly can bright the empire back to its former glory and surpass that glory. Together, we can overthrow _them_. Together, we can make this universe, all universes, all of time even, it can be ours!"

"I can see your sabbatical among _them _hasn't dimmed your ambition," said Zahidia, "and to think you would plot to overthrow _them_. You know what _they _do to traitors."

"You know that I have no love for The Enigma 13, or their ways," said Marissa, "I only stayed with them for as long as I did because it was a convenience me."

"Was I only a convenience to you?" Zahidia asked, "just a moment's pleasure before moving on to more interesting things? And why, pray tell, did you come here with technology that clearly belongs to The Enigma 13, knowing full well that if they caught you you'd wish you'd never been born.

"Don't answer, I already know. You believed that a Tachyon Transporter would buy my good graces. Well, it worked. Your wish for asylum has been granted. You are welcome here on Xaldo, Marissa, as long as it is a convenience for me."

"I knew you'd agree!" Marissa exclaimed joyfully. She eagerly embraced Zahidia, "it'll be just like the old days; the two of us against time and space itself!"

"Yes," said Zahidia, "the two of us. But remember, old friend, it was you who walked out on me and left me to rebuild the empire with my own two hands. If you ever betray my trust like that again, you'll wish you had stayed with The Enigma 13, for no punishment they have will compare to what I'll do with you."

"Think nothing of it," said Marissa, "I have every intention of being here for you. Trust me, you won't regret this."

"I hope so," said Zahidia. She then signaled for two servants. She pointed at the briefcase, "take this to the labs and have it installed in the machine post haste." The servants bowed and took the briefcase.

Another servant came in and waited for Zahidia's command, "escort Marissa to the guest quarters and let her pick her own room, she will be staying with us for some time."

"You won't regret this," said Marissa as she smiled. She then left with the servant.

"I may already have," said Zahidia to her self. She then signaled for a servant to bring Vicky, The Trix and the others to her.

As our anti-heroes headed towards Zahidia, several questions flooded their minds; who exactly was this Marissa and how deep did her relationship with Zahidia go? What was the race they belonged to that was now nearly extinct? What was the war that destroyed their race and another? Who was this other that choose to forget them? And who were The Enigma 13?

"My friend has graciously donated a Tachyon Transporter to the empire," said Zahidia, "it should be operational before the day is out. When it is ready, you, Victoria, you, your sisters and the others, you are to go to Wallach VII and kill Bloom, and if you can, eliminate Maya the Dragon Sage. I care not for the others with her, but Bloom must die."

"I've got a stupid question," said Kevin, "how's a taffy transporter gonna help us kill Bloom?"

"It's a Tachyon Transporter," said Vicky in a disapproving tone, "and there are no stupid questions, only stupid people."

"My feelings exactly," said Zahidia, "the Tachyon Transporter will help you go directly to Bloom. Her ancestors helped set up the Pyros Preserve, and built it in such a way that teleporting inside the preserve would be next to impossible."

"But a Tachyon Transporter would negate it," said Darcy.

"Precisely," said Zahidia.

"Then consider Bloom already dead, Lady Zahidia," said Icy, "we'll bring her heart back as proof of her destruction!" At that Stormy, Darcy and the others nodded in eager agreement.

"Then go," said Zahidia, "await the completion of The Tachyon Transporter, and carry out your duty to the empire."

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky as she and the others bowed and left the room.

On their way to the labs they saw Diaspro having a heated technical discussion with an imperial scientist. From what Icy could understand, Diaspro and the scientist were arguing over who got what equipment and when they would get it.

But then Marissa walked pass all of them. Icy would later swear that she saw Marissa wink at Diaspro. It happed so fast that the frosty witch didn't have time to really think about it.

From her study, Zahidia watched the completion of the Tachyon Transporter. Vicky and the others waited for the machine to go online.

Two imperial advisers then approached Zahidia, "the latest intelligence report from Wallach VII, Lady Zhaidia."

Zahidia read the report, "so, there are others who seek the wisdom of The Dragon Sage, and they are traveling with Bloom. Won't this make things more complicated for Victoria and her sisters, complicated and interesting."

"Should I inform Victoria of this development?" the advisor asked.

"No," said Zahidia, "I wish to see how well they react to this little twist in the game. Victoria does enjoy games, it's time to see how well she and her sisters can cope when the rules change."

"But Lady Zahidia," says the second advisor, "four of the others with Bloom are Elemental Benders."

"I saw the intelligence report," said Zahidia in a cold tone, "are you questioning my ability to read?"

"Not at all, Lady Zahidia," said the second advisor in a nervous tone, "it's just that…"

"Just what?" Zhaidia asked.

"The Air Bender in this group," said the first adviso, "he's the current incarnation of The Avatar."

"Is he now?" Zahidia asked, "well, this will surely make things interesting."

"But this Avatar is the strongest one yet," said the second advisor, "he may be as powerful as you are, Lady Zahidia, with all due respect. If you send Victoria and the others against The Avatar, then…"

"I know what _might _happen," said Zahidia, "I am fully aware of the possibility that Victoria, The Trix and their comrades may be heading towards their doom. However, they may just find that I am kind."

"'Kind,' Lady Zahidia?" the first advisor asked.

"Yes," said Zahidia, "I can be kind. If Victoria and the others desire my assistance in this battle to come, then I will give it to them. They will find that I can be kind. Besides, we have nothing to fear from The Avatar. Once he has completed his business in this universe, he and his companions will return to their world. Trust me, The Avatar is no threat to the new empire, or myself. You may go now."

The two advisers bowed and left. "No," said Zahidia to herself, "nothing to fear from The Avatar. What I am concerned with is what Marissa has planned for me."

********

"I don't know if we can go any further," said Katara as she looked up another 600 feet towards the summit of the mountain where Maya the Dragon Sage waited.

Bloom, Aang and the others had traversed nearly all the way up the mountain and had stopped to rest at a large flat area the size roughly of a football field. Yet the rest of the mountain was nearly a sheer vertical climb to the top with no visible path nor any place for handholds.

This didn't discourage Toph at all. The blind Earthbender had already proven her salt by making the path up the mountain easier for the travelers. When an area of the path had been blocked by a landslide, Toph forced the offending rocks out of the way. When part of the path was missing, Toph Bended a new path into existence by forcing more rock out from the mountain.

But now, with the finish in sight, it still seemed so far away. Even with Toph's Earthbending, they were so high up the treacherous crosswinds were making it nearly impossible for them to continue without risking being swept off the rock face and plunging to a screaming death below.

"I really don't want to try flying in this crosswind," said Carmen as she held her sunglasses to her head to prevent them from being blown off, "and neither should you, Bloom."

"I concur," said Jake, "to try and fly in this inconvenient wind would put Princess Bloom at risk."

"Well that's just great!" complained Sokka, "we've come all this way, and for what?"

"We're not defeated yet," said Rei, "we just need a way to get past the wind."

"Appa could," said Aang, "we got winds like this all the time at the Air Temples back home." At that Appa rumbled in agreement.

"You sure Appa can get us up there?" Bloom asked, "I wouldn't want to risk anyone's lives, even for something as important as this."

"We'll be fine," said Aang, "but I wouldn't take anyone else along. Appa may be strong, but I wouldn't risk any extra weight."

"Alright then," said Bloom, "it'll just be you and me, Aang." She then told Carmen and the others that she and Aang would be going on alone, while Aang told his friends the same.

"You really think it's a good idea to go without us?" Karen asked, "we did come with you here for your protection."

"With all due respect, Princess Bloom," said Travis, "why drag us to this gods-forsaken place just to abandon us at the moment of truth?"

"Bloom knows what she's doing," said Carmen, "she wouldn't be here if she didn't."

"Indeed," said Jake.

"Well I trust Bloom," said Rei, "besides, she'll be with The Avatar. If Bloom isn't safe with Aang, then what's the point?"

Aang meanwhile was having an easier time with his friends, "I figured it would come to this," said Zuko, "it was your vision that lead us here, Aang, so it's natural that you should hear the worlds of The Dragon Sage."

"I was hoping I'd get to see Maya," said Toph in a disappointed tone.

"Maybe Appa can take you up there on a second trip," suggested Sokka, "after Aang and Bloom are done speaking with…" he then realized that Toph was teasing him, "you know," he had an annoyed look on his face, "one of these days that's going to get pretty old."

"She'll stop when it's no longer funny," said Katara. She then looked at Aang, "you be careful up there, we really have no idea what to expect."

"Master Giastu's once told me," said Aang, "'prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. I'll be careful, Katara. Besides," he indicated Carmen, Jake, Karen, Travis and Rei, "I don't think Bloom's friends would like it if I didn't bring back to them safely."

"I know you will," said Katara. They embraced and kissed, "just as long as you come back safely."

"I will," said Aang. He then walked past the two small ones, "Momo, you and Kiko stay safe while we're gone."

"We'll be back soon," said Bloom, "so don't worry."

At this the two furry friends nodded encouragingly. Kiko then began teaching Momo the basics of 'Rock Paper Scissors.'

"You really think Appa can get us up there?" Bloom asked, while Aang attached a set of reins to the horns of the large white bison.

"We won't know if we don't try," said Aang. He then helped Bloom to the saddle on Appa's back. Aang then sat atop Appa's head, "You ready back there?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Bloom as she held onto the edges of the saddle.

"Reddy, Appa?" Aang asked. The white bison grumbled in agreement.

"Then let's go!" said Aang. He flicked the reins, "yipyip!" and with that Appa took off.

"Good luck, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted after them

"They'll be fine," said Sokka, "they'll go talk with this Dragon Sage and learn whatever it is they need to learn, while we're stuck here doing nothing."

"I've got something to keep us occupied," said Suki, "but it's not something that'll our friends would want to see."

"What's that?" Sokka asked. He then realized just what Suki was talking about, "oh, oh!"

"Before you two lovebirds go any further," said Carmen. She then called forth an blue object, "sound-proof tent. You can fool around in there all you want and nobody will bother you."

"Thank you!" said Sokka. He and Suki then rushed into the tent and zipped it up.

"At least they're occupied," said Travis in a disgruntled tone, "I knew I should have brought a book to read."

"We told you to bring something to read," said Carmen as she pulled out a book from her overnight back, while Jake, Karen and Rei did the same. Katara and Zuko had also brought along reading material in the form of scrolls, while Toph busied herself by picking her feet.

"Well I've got something better than a book," said Travis. He rummaged through his overnight bag and brought out a portable chess set, "anyone want to play me?"

"No thanks," said Rei.

"No," said Karen.

"Never did like chess," said Carmen, "it's more Elise's thing

"I'd play you, Sir Traivs," said Jake, "but I'm at a critical juncture in my book."

"You just don't want to play me because you know I'll win," said Travis. He then looked to Katara and Zuko, "would either of you want to play?"

"I doubt they've even seen a chess set before," said Rei.

"If it's anything like Pai Sho," said Zuko, "I'll give it a try. I'm a fast learner."

"He wouldn't have become Firelord if he wasn't," said Toph.

"Really?" Rei asked, "Zuko, you're the sovereign of the Fire Nation?"

"I am," said Zuko, "it's not something I like to talk about with my friends," he then glared at Toph, "and I thought we'd agree we'd keep that bit of information quiet to any strangers we'd meet."

"They're not strangers now," said Toph as she continued to pick her feet.

"It doesn't change anything," said Carmen, "Bloom is the heir to Domino, and we've got three other friends back home who are heirs to the thrones of their respective worlds."

"They're going to rule entire worlds?" Zuko asked, "I sometimes have trouble managing one country, and my father wanted the world."

"Well I'm glad he didn't get it," said Karen.

"As am I," said Travis, "so tell me, Lord Zuko, are you up to this challenge?"

"You bet I am," said Zuko, "I learned a very important saying from my uncle, one that has sustained me in the worst of times; 'never give up without a fight.'"

"That's a good philosophy," said Travis. He then explained the rules of chess, Zuko picking them up rapidly, and they began to play.

********

Riding on the back of a 10-tone flying bison through near hurricane-force crosswinds was one of the most frightening things Bloom had ever experienced. Yet it was also thrilling to be on Appa's back as Aang fought to guide his friend though the crosswinds to the mountain summit.

And it was over before she knew it. In less than two minutes, Aang and steered Appa throught he crosswinds to the top of the mountain, a flat area about 50ft square. Almost as soon as they got there the winds seemed to died away.

"There must be a protection spell around here," said Bloom as she got off of Appa's back.

She and Aang then saw the modest-looking house in the middle of the area. Sitting on the porch of the house was a very old woman, her age was impossible to guess. She wore a simple brown robe and had very tan skin that was almost like leather and very white hare. But her bright orange eyes had a spark in it that time couldn't extinguish.

"Ah, Bloom and Aang," said the woman, Maya, "I've been expecting you both."

"It is an honor to meet you, Sage Maya," said Aang as he bowed in respect, while Bloom did the same.

"Please, just Maya." She got of the porch and walked to them with the speed and grace of a 20 year old. "I can tell that the memories of your predicessors live strongly within you, Aang," Maya then looked at Bloom, "and you bare a remarkable resemblance to your mother."

"Everyone says I look like Miriam," said Bloom, "and that I got my eyes from my father."

"Actually," said Maya, "your father, Oritel, he had brown eyes. Everyone keeps forgetting that you've inherited your eyes from your material grandfather."

"Really," said Bloom. In truth she had no idea about her grandparents.

"But enough small talk for now," said Maya, "come, sit, we have much to discuss."

They followed Maya to the porch and saw down on some chairs she called forth. Maya then summoned a table with a tea set. She poured the tea and served it.

"I know what it is the two of you seek. Aang, you wish to know how to restore your people, the Air Nomads, to your world, and Bloom, you seek to control your Enchantix."

"Yes," said Anng and Bloom.

"We'll start with the easy one first," said Maya, "Aang, the key to the revival of your people has already been given to you, and without even knowing it, you unlocked the door.

"I sense your confusion. Allow me to explain; even though your people, The Air Nomads, were massacred over a centaury ago, their knowledge still exists."

"I know that," said Aang, "while my people were murdered, the four Air Temples were left mostly intact, and each Temple had a secret vault where our histories and writings were kept safe, especially the writings on Airbending."

"So you can teach Airbending," said Bloom.

"No," said Aang, "it's nearly impossible to teach one Bender another form of Bending. The only ones who have mastered other Elements were The Avatars, and there's only one of me."

"The knowledge of your people still exists," said Maya, "and it can be taught to a new generation of Airbenders."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked, "I'm the only Airbender alive."

"But there are others," said Maya, "throughout the other lands of your world, The Earth Kingdoms, The Water Tribes and The Fire Nation, there are normal people who have the potential to be extraordinary. These people, who have never practiced Bending the respective Elements of their lands, they now have the potential of Airbending."

"How's that possible?" Bloom asked.

"As I said," said Maya, "Aang had the key and used it to unlock the door."

"Of course," said Aang as realization dawned on his face, "The Avatar State."

"Come again?" Bloom asked.

"All Avatars have the power to call upon the knowledge and abilities of their predecessors," said Aang, "we call this The Avatar State. Origionally I could only use it on instinct, like when I was in desperate need or someone I cared about was in trouble, big trouble.

"But a very wise man helped me learn how to control that power to the point where I can use it at will. I nearly lost that power for good when Zuko's crazy sister Azula blasted me with a bolt of lighting," he then showed Bloom a very nasty looking burn scar on his back.

"The bolt hit me in one of my Chakra nodes, blocking my use of the power. But later during my fight with Firelord Ozai, in the battle to end the war, I hit a rock and the rock hit me in just the right spot to fix the Chakra node. I could use The Avatar State at will, and I defeated Ozai."

"Defeated," said Maya, "but not killed."

"True," said Aang. He looked at Bloom, "I was raised to believe that all life is precious, and that to take a life, any life, whether it is good or evil, is the greatest of sins. Even if it would save the life of someone precious, I will not kill."

"But then how did you defeat The Firelord?" Bloom asked.

"I took away his Bending," said Aang, "I used the ancient art of Energybending to block Ozai's power, permanently. He's just a harmless megalomaniac that's been locked away forever."

Aang then had a look of deep thinking, "when I used Energybending, I must have released some sort of power from my body, I remember now. Yes, I sent out this wave of energy that must have gone all over the world," he looked at Maya, "and this energy, it gave Airbending to ordinary people around the world."

"Exactly," said Maya, "Airbending has returned to your world, but these people, they have no idea of their power. It's up to you, Aang, you and your friends, to find these people and help them realize their power."

"If they're ordinary people who had no Bending abilities before," said Aang, "how will I know then for who they are?"

"These will help you in your quest," said Maya. She then conjured a small box that held six amber pendants. Bloom sensed that each pendant had a sensing spell on them.

"These pendants will sense the potential of an undiscovered Airbender," said Maya as she handed the box to Aang, "There's one for you and each of your friends. Unfortunately you'll have to be within 100 paces of a potential Airbender to determine if that person does have the power. The pendant will start glowing when it senses a potential, and the glow will brighten when you're close enough to see the potentials for who they are."

"This is more than I could have hoped for," said Aang as he grinned happily, "Thank you, Sage Maya, thank you so much!"

"It is my pleasure to give assistance to you, Avatar Aang," said Maya. They both bowed.

Maya then looked at Bloom, "now, for you, Bloom. I'm afraid the solution to your quest isn't so simple."

"I was afraid of that," said Bloom, "so, what do I have to do?"

"It is my belief that the curse that afflicts Domino is not the only thing denying you of your full power," said Maya, "true, Domino will need to be healed before you can use all of the abilities that come with Enchantix, but I believe I can help you control your Enchantix form and use some of your abilities, such as Fairy Dust and your enhanced magic.

"It will be very difficult, and dangerous on your part. Bloom, I believe that your own subconscious fears and doubts are holding you back from your power. To use your Enchantix, you must confront your own inner darkness, and you must do so alone."

All at once Bloom remembered when Darkar forced her to be evil, and they weren't pleasant memories at all.

"I can tell you're hesitant to face the darkness within," said Maya, "That's why I'll help you with it. Of course, it is your choice to face your demons, I will not force you."

"No," said Bloom, "no, I want to do this, I need to do this. Not just for me, the whole Magical Dimension is at risk. I need my full powers, if only just the use of my Enchantix without risking killing myself. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Now is as good a time as any," said Maya. She conjured up a pair of meditation mats and had Bloom sit on one, while Maya sat on the other. Maya then instructed Bloom in how to go into a meditative trance. Within ten minutes, Bloom's eyes were closed and she was completely oblivious to the outside world as she went inside herself.

"How long is she going to be like this?" Aang asked.

"For as long as it takes," said Maya, "it could be hours, maybe days. But I know that Bloom will succeed and master her inner darkness, for she is the kind of person that will not accept failure in matters such as this."

********

Back on the ledge below, Carmen Katara and the others were watching Travis and Zuko having a heated chess battle that looked like it would end in a stalemate, when Vicky, The Trix, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, Sara, James, Rolf, Johnny and Plank, teleported onto the ledge.

"It worked!" exclaimed Naz, "the Tachyon Transporter actually worked!"

"Of course the Transporter of Tachyons worked," said Rolf, "Lady Zahidia wouldn't have acquired said devise if it were not of the utmost quality!"

"I'm amazed how accurate the thing was," said Icy, "we're right were we need to be, more or less" she indicated Carmen, Katara and the other surprised heroes.

"I should have known you creeps would try something like this," said Carmen.

"Who are these people?" Katara asked.

"A motley collection of foul souls if there ever was," said Jake.

"We've been called worse," said Vicky.

"Let me guess," said Sokka. Having heard tales of the baddies from Carmen and the others, he pointed at Icy, Darcy and Stormy, "they're The Trix," he pointed at Vicky and Trabon, "she's their big sister, and that's the shape-shifting boyfriend. I don't know who the others are."

"We're the ones who are going to destroy you dorks," said Kevin as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Who are you calling a dork, dickface?" Toph asked.

"I'm calling you a dork," said Kevin, "and you're such a short dork, I think I'll squash you."

"You'll find that people like us aren't so easy to kill," said Suki as she drew her fans, while Sokka drew his sword.

"We'll just see about that," said Toro.

"Indeed we shall," said Zuko as he took up his fighting stance, while Katara and Toph did as well. Carmen and the others also got ready, while Vicky and the other baddies did the same.

********

Back at Maya's place, Aang sensed trouble. He looked down to see Vicky and the baddies facing off against Carmen, Katara and the others.

"Appa! Stay with Bloom!" said Aang as he pressed the release catch on his staff, the glider components unfolding.

Appa nodded and grumbled ina greement, and Aang took off into the crosswinds. Fortunately, being an Airbender by birth, Aang was able to successfully navigate the crosswinds down to the ledge. He landed in front of our heroes, his glider folding back into his staff.

"Looks like I got back just in time for the party," said Aang.

"Impeccable timing indeed," said Jake.

"Who's the bald kid?" Sara asked.

"Name's Aang, I'm a friend of Bloom. And you must be the baddies she was talking about."

"Just where is Bloom?" Vicky asked, a nasty smile on her face, "I've a few new games I know she'll just love playing."

"She's busy," said Aang, "but I like games, so I'll play with you if that's what you want."

"I wouldn't be so eager to play any of Vicky's games," said Carmen, "people tend to get hurt during them."

"Well aren't you the little wet blanket today, Carmen," said Icy, "perhaps you've finally realized that you cannot possibly stand against us and win."

"And it's clear that everything that's happened," said Carmen, "including being resurrected, has done little to cure you or your sisters of your megalomania."

"Just what has happened to Bloom?" Karne asked Aang in a hushed tone.

"She's working with Maya to get her full powers," said Aang, "but Bloom's in no position to fight back if she's in danger."

"Then we can't let the villains get to Princess Bloom," says Jake, "they'll kill her if they find her in such a helpless state."

"She's helpless?" Vicky asked in an eager tone as she used an eavesdropping spell, "well then, that makes me all the more eager to win this game!"

"Playtime's over!" said Aang as he took up a fighting stance with his staff.

"We decide when playtime is over, baldy," said Icy in a taunting manner, "Stormy, blast this kid."

"With pleasure!" said Stormy as she prepared to shot a bolt of Dark Lightning at Aang.

"Wait! Don't!" shouted Trabon. He had sensed the power within Aang, and recognized it from his studies.

Too late to stop, Stormy shot her Dark Lightning at Aang. Aang threw his staff in the air and stretched his left arm out with his first two fingers pointing at the Dark Lightning. took the bolt in one outstretched arm, the bolt entering his fingertips, traveled up his arm and across his shoulders, then out his other outstretched arm, the bolt exiting the fingers and shooting right back at where it came from.

Trabon pulled Stormy out of the way just in time to avoid being blasted with her own dark magic. In the same instant, Aang caught his staff

"What the hell was that?" Icy asked.

"That bald kid nearly killed me with my own spell!" snapped Stormy.

"He can do a lot more than that," said Trabon as he glared at Aang, "this kid is no mere kid."

"Trabon's right," said Vicky, "I recognize his energy from stories I heard when I was young," she glared at Aang, "you're The Avatar, aren't you."

"Yep," said Aang, "that's me!"

"Where did you learn that move?" Travis asked, amazed at how Aang turned Stormy's dark magic.

"I taught him how," said Zuko.

"Well you must think yourself pretty special," said Icy as she glared at him.

"We're all special," said Katara, "in our own way."

"Better be careful with them," said Trabon to his fellow baddies, "that girl, she can manipulate water like you wouldn't believe. And that girl," he pointed at Toph, "she may look like a helpless blind girl, but she can make the ground shake and more. That guy," he pointed at Zuko, "fire is his to command. I don't know about those two," he pointed at Suki and Sokka, "but that kid," he pointed at Aang, "he's got all four elements in his pockets; Earth, Air, Fire and Water."

"I figured as much," said Vicky as she looked at Aang in an appraising manner, "I've got an idea." She stepped forward and spoke to Aang, "we're going to end up fighting no matter what, so why don't we make this interesting. You did say that you like games."

"I do," said Aang, "what do you have in mind?"

"You and me, kido," said Vicky, "one on one. A few of my crew will also fight a few of your crew. There's not much room up here for all of us to get into a fight, and I'd rather not risk flying in this wind."

"Neither would I," said Darcy, while Icy and Stormy nodded in agreement.

"We'll pick three of our people to fight each other," said Vicky, "and the rest will watch. The side with the most out of four wins…wins. The losing side has to leave. Sound fair, kido?"

"Sounds fair to me," said Aang. He went back to Carmen, Katara and the others, while Vicky went back to the baddies.

"What kind of plan is this?" Stormy asked, "It's bullsh$t if you ask me."

"I didn't ask," said Vicky, "and no, Stormy, you won't be fighting in this little competition of mine, at least not yet."

"What are you planning at?" Toro asked.

"And who are you going to have fight?" Naz asked.

"I figured Icy, Toro and Kevin," said Vicky, "I've got my reasons for picking you. Now here's my plan. Sara, you have a really fast monster in your arsenal?"

"I've got just the beastie in mind," said Sara as she smiled wickedly, "and it's great for climbing near-vertical rock walls."

"Splendid," said Vicky, "now, while the losers over there are busy watching the fight, I want you, Sara to run up the mountain, find Bloom and destroy her. If you see Maya the Dragon Sage, eliminate her as well, but Bloom in the primary target.

"The rest of you, when I give the signal, attack the other pathetic excuses for heroes. They'll be too engrossed in watching the fight to realize that they've been double-crossed."

********

"You do realize that they're going to bamboozle us at the first chance," said Travis.

"I know," said Aang, "that's why I want the rest of you to be ready for any fast ones the baddies would pull."

"Who are you picking to fight?" Sokka asked.

"You, Sokka," said Aang, "with Zuko and Toph."

"Bring 'em on!" Toph said eagerly.

"What about us?" Rei asked.

"We know more about the baddies than you do," said Carmen, "I've fought The Trix enough to know what to expect from them."

"And we've crossed paths with those freak-a-zoids as well," said Travis, indicating Kevin, Naz and their crew.

"That's why I need you to hang back and wait for them to bamboozle us," said Aang.

"Avatar Aang knows what he's doing," said Jake, "I trust him."

"And if you trust him, I trust him," said Carmen.

"Then there's nothing more to it," said Aang.

"Just be careful," said Katara to both Aang and Sokka, "both of you."

"I wouldn't want to be the one who has to tell your father that you went down with the ship," Suki said to Sokka.

"And I'd really don't want to explain your demise to all of The Fire Nation," Toph said to Zuko.

"And I'd rather not have to tell your relatives that you didn't' make it," Zuko said to Toph.

"We'll be fine!" Sokka said arrogantly.

"Prove it," said Carmen, "Actions speak louder than words."

A few minutes later the fighteres were ready. Aang faced Vicky, while Zuko stood against Icy, Sokka against Kevin, and Toph against Toro. Carmen, Darcy and everyone else stood at the sides behind their respective fighters.

********

Bloom wandered down the corridors of the royal palace of Domino in her fairy form. She had no idea why her inner mind had taken the shape of her original home, but there it was.

She turned a corner and wound up in the throne room where her birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, once held court. Two empty thrones stood on a raised dais, waiting for their rightful owners to sit in them again.

But there was a third throne in the room, a smaller throne that Daphne would have sat in had she not sacrificed herself to save Bloom, Daphne being the elder daughter after all.

This third throne was occupied by a rather wicked looking young woman who sat in it in an arrogant manner, one leg draped across an arm of the chair. She was Bloom's exact double in every way, except her hair was a bit more wild looking and her eyes were yellow and slit like a snake. The evil Bloom's fair form was also like the real Bloom's, but the evil version was dark blue, almost purple.

"Hello, Bloom," said Dark Bloom in a voice that was dripping with malice, "it's been a while."

**The end of chapter 22.**

_As The Dragon Princess confronts her inner darkness, her companions and friends fight against the dark souls who seek to destroy her. Elsewhere, the other companions and friends of The Dragon Princess face their coldest challenge yet._

**Next chapter; The Dragon Sage part 3**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	23. Chapter 23: The Dragon Sage part3

Last time we saw as Bloom and Aang arrived at the mountaintop home of Maya the Dragon Sage. The former Alfea headmistress informed Aang that to succeed in his quest, reviving the Airbenders back home, was to find those among the Fire Nation, Water Tribes and Earth Kingdoms, who had Airbending abilities awakened in them at the end of the war. As for Bloom's problem, Maya instructed her in going into a meditative trance that would allow Bloom to confront her inner darkness.

On Xaldo, Diaspro announced that she was ready to try out her genetic manipulation skills on Trabon in an attempt to reverse the ravages of time that had afflicted his body. The result was a stunning success that pleased Stormy very much. Vicky, The Trix and their baddie allies were then given the mission of destroying Bloom once and for all. An old friend of Zahidia had come to Xaldo with the means to this end. The Baddies arrived on the mountain where our heroes waited. Rather than resorting to an all out fight, a sort of tournament was arranged.

Elsewhere, Stella, Brandon and the others had reached the Omega Prison Dimension to rescue Tecna, but their efforts were stalled as they ran into the inmates of the infamous prison.

(note; this chapter has elements and characters from the hit show 'Avatar: The Last Airbender,' which I'm using without permission, so please don't sue me)

'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 23: The Dragon Sage part 3**

"Hello, Bloom," said Dark Bloom in a voice that was dripping with malice, "it's been a while."

"It's you," said Bloom, "you're my dark half that got out that one time."

"I was also in control of you when Darkar put the whammy on you," said Dark Bloom as she stood up, "Everything was perfect them. I had the ultimate power in my hands and I was seconds away from betraying that armored idiot. He set me free, expecting that I'd share the ultimate power with him, like that would ever work.

"But instead you had to take back control of yourself, Bloom. You and your goodness, your love for your friends, especially that Sky," she spoke his name with utter contempt, "you ruined everything. With the ultimate power in my hands we could have ruled all of The Magical Dimension, the universe, all of existence, and then you wouldn't be in this mess with Vicky and with your powers all messed up."

"You're the one holding my powers back," said Bloom in an accusing tone.

"Yes," said Dark Bloom, "I am keeping you from using your Enchantix. The curse that afflicts Domino is only part of the problem, and I have part of the solution. I'd be more than willing to help you use your Enchantix form, as well as most of the abilities that go with it. But you have to do something first."

"What's that?" Bloom asked hesitantly, expecting the worst.

"You have to beat me first!" exclaimed Dark Bloom. She assumed her fairy form, identical to Bloom's only that the color was dark blue instead of light blue. "And here's the best part; if I win, I get to take control of your body again, only this time it's permanent!"

Bloom also transformed just in time to avoid a fireball. She countered with two of her own, which Dark Bloom easily swatted aside.

"Too slow," said Dark Bloom as she blocked another fireball, then threw three of her own.

Bloom dodged these and then shot a stream of Dragonfire at her dark half, whom dodged it effortlessly.

"I know every move you've got!" taunted Dark Bloom as she sent a double blast of Dragonfire at Bloom, who also dodged it.

"The same could be said in reverse," said Bloom, "We equally powerful in terms of magic and physical skill. So it'll come down to whoever makes a mistake first."

"Well that'll make things go quick," said Dark Bloom, "'cause I never make mistakes!" But then Bloom surprised her dark half by slapping her across the face

"Guess again!" said Bloom. The two halves of the same fairy continued to battle it out.

While Bloom contended with her inner darkness, another battle was about to take place on the ledge below the summit of the mountain. On one side of the ledge was Carmen, Jake, Karen, Rei, Travis, Katara, Suki, as well as Kiko and Momo. On the other side of the ledge was Stormy, Darcy, Trabon, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James, Johnny and Plank

In the middle of the ledge were eight people, four from each group facing off against their opposites. On one side was Aang, Toph, Sokka and Zuko. On the other was Vicky, Toro, Kevin and Icy.

"Just so we're clear," said Aang as he faced against Vicky, "if my friends beat you and your friends, you walk away."

"And if my team beats yours in this game," said Vicky, "Bloom is ours."

"You'll have to defeat us first," said Zuko.

"And we're sort of hard to kill," said Toph.

"What she said," said Sokka as he drew his sword.

"We're not so easy to kill either," said Toro.

"And if we die," said Icy, "we can always come back."

"Care to enlighten us as to the secret of your resurrection, Icy?" Carmen asked.

"That's our dirty little secret," said Stormy

"Then we'll just have to kill you again," said Carmen, "and again and again and again, until you bitches stay dead."

"Keep dreaming," said Icy, "one death was enough for me, but for you, Carmen, a million deaths won't even come close to be enough."

"I just like to kill 'em dead outright," said Kevin as he used a low-level summoning spell to call forth a wicked looking axe, "and as for you dorks, I eat losers like you for lunch."

"Eww!" said a disgusted Aang, "you're a cannibal?"

"I think he means that he likes to beat people up, Aang," said Katara.

"What I mean is that I murder pathetic losers like you on a regular basis!" snapped Kevin

"Pathetic!" Sokka asked in an insulted tone.

"You obviously have no idea whom you are dealing with," said Zuko.

"I have a reasonably good idea," said Vicky. She pointed at Aang, "baldy here is the latest incarnation of The Avatar, but he's still just a kid, so I'll have no trouble eliminating him from the game."

She then pointed at Sokka, "this kido here, he's a swordsman, but his skills are mediocre at best. You'll be done with him sooner than you'd like, Kevin."

"And I was hoping to get a workout today," said Kevin.

"Mediocre!" exclaimed Sokka, "just you wait until we start, I'll show you who's mediocre!"

"I'm sure you'll try," said Vicky, "moving on," she pointed to Toph and Zuko, "the girl, she's well versed in manipulating rocks, while the boy's got fire on his side. You might want to be careful with him, Icy, but as for the girl, she's blind, so Toro shouldn't be too troubled."

"She's blind?" Toro asked, "and here I thought I would get a challenge out of this trip."

"You'll get more than you bargained for, creep!" said Toph.

"You obviously have no idea who we are," said Zuko, "so permit us to introduce ourselves. I am Zuko, lord and protector of The Fire Nation!"

"And I am Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender in all the Earth Kingdoms!"

"And I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! And I'm not mediocre!"

"And I'm Aang, nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you all special," said Icy in a mocking tone.

"All the more satisfying when we destroy you," said Toro.

"It'll be even more satisfying when I wipe that smug look off your face," said Toph.

"Never happen," said Toro, "wait, how do you know what look I have on my face? You're blind!"

"But I can hear your voice," said Toph, "and I can tell by your tone of voice that you were feeling pretty smug just now."

"Enough bantering!" said Vicky, "let the game begin!"

"You really think this is all just a game," said Aang, "that innocent lives are nothing more than toys for you to play with."

"Life is a game," said Vicky, "and those who have the most fun win. I can't help it if I play differently than everyone else, and if you can't follow my rules, then tough sh$t, kido."

"Just so long as you stick to the rules," said Aang.

"I intend to," said Vicky. Yet even now, Vicky had an ace up her sleeve. The plan of the baddies called for Sara to wait until the battle was well underway, and when everyone was distracted, Sara would morph into a creature that was very fast and could climb the sheer mountain side to the top and destroy Bloom.

Yet Aang and the rest of our heroes had anticipated that Vicky had a fast one planned. Carmen, Katara and the others were ready as well as they could be for whatever the baddies had plan.

"Wait a second," said Toro, "we never said who would start the battle."

"That's right," said Sokka, "we never choose someone to say 'go!'"

"What?" Kevin exclaimed, "how could we have missed that."

"In that case I'll be the one to start the battle," said Trabon.

"The hell you will!" said Rei, "I'll do it!"

"I want to do it!" said James.

"No! Me!" said Sara.

"Rolf wishes to initiate the conflict!"

"Not this millennium, weirdo!" said Travis.

"Plank want's to say 'go!'" exclaimed Johnny.

"That settles it!" said James, "Plank get's to do it!"

"Then do it already and stop wasting everyone's time!" snapped Carmen.

There was a few seconds of tense silence as the fighters and spectators waited for the inanimate object to say the word.

"Did he say it?" James asked, "wait, why am I even asking?"

"Plank want's to know why everyone's still standing still," said Johnny.

"So he said 'go!' already?" Kevin asked.

"He said go like 30 seconds ago," said Johnny.

"Oh, in that case," said Vicky. She then threw a black fireball at Aang, while Icy shot a hail of ice daggers at Zuko. Toro and Kevin then charged at Toph and Sokka.

Aang deflected the black fireball with a blast of wind from his staff, then countered with a levitated boulder and a several small fireballs of his own.

Zuko countered Icy's ice daggers with a sheet of fire from a leg-sweep, then punched the air several times, each punch sending a fireball at her.

Toph dodged every attack Toro threw at her. It was like she could predict every move he made five minutes before he made them.

As for Sokka and Kevin, they were locked in a stalemate, each warrior's attacks were blocked. Sword and axe clashed in showers of sparks, yet neither could pass each other and cut their respective wielders.

Zuko and Icy were too wrapped up in their battle to banter, while the same could be said for Toph and Toro. But the others had plenty to say.

"Not bad kid," said Kevin as he tried to hack Sokka's head off, but Sokka blocked with his sword.

"You're not so bad yourself," said Sokka as he tried to stab Kevin, but Kevin blocked with his axe, "you think we could have been friends if we met under better circumstances?"

"Dream on, dork!" snapped Kevin as he blocked another sword strike, then tried to chop Sokka's head off again.

"You ain't bad for a little boy, kido," said Viky as she tried to blast Aang, but he countered with a wall of rock, then broke the rock into small pieces, then directed those pieces to smash into Vicky. Vicky countered with a shield that blocked the rocks.

"Would you believe that I'm almost 114?" Aang asked as he dodged a death curse, then shot two fireballs and a high-powered stream of water at Vicky, which she easily dodged.

"You're kidding!" said Vicky as she tried to envelope Aang in a cloud of acid, which he blew away with a gust of wind, the acid cloud drifting into the atmosphere where it dissipated harmlessly, "114? What's your secret?"

"I got frozen in an iceberg when I was 12," said Aang as he tried to knock Vicky off balance with multiple wind blasts, but the witch kept recovering, "spent a hundred years like that. It's a long story, but let's just say I did it to myself."

"Really," said Vicky as she blocked a fireball, then shot a curse at Aang, "hey, Icy! This kid froze himself in an iceberg for a hundred years, maybe you two should talk."

"I'm a little busy right now, Vicky!" snapped Icy as she barely dodged Zuko's fire attacks. But talking with Vicky distracted the frosty witch enough to slow her down a bit. One of Zuko's flaming kicks nearly caught her in the side. Instead the attack hit Icy's cape, which burst into flames.

Icy froze the fire, but not in time to prevent her cape from turning into a charred ruin.

"We tried to tell Icy to get rid of that stupid thing," said Stormy to Trabon, "I kept telling her that capes were a…a…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"A liability," said Darcy, "you could get a cape stuck in a revolving doorway, or someone could grab it, or you could get it snagged on something and accidentally hang yourself with it."

"And now it's a fire hazard," said Trabon.

"My mom always said never to wear capes," said James, "And she was right."

"Fine then!" snapped Icy, "I'll ditch the cape!" she took off the charred remains and threw it into the wind, never to be seen by human eyes again, "I've been meaning to try out a new look."

"I won't give you the chance," said Zuko, "I can tell that you're rotten to the core, like my sister."

"Your sister?" Icy asked.

"You're not as insane as my sister," said Zuko, "but like her you're pure evil."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Icy as she threw a sphere of ice at Zuko, intending to crush his head in, "you're not my type."

"I wasn't complimenting you," said Zuko as he melted the sphere of ice, "I can also tell that you think you're better than everyone around you. My sister has the same problem."

"Why are you comparing me to your sister?" Icy asked as she dodged two fireballs.

"That's a good question," said Zuko, "then let me change the subject. I doubt you know it, but the title of Firelord wasn't always hereditary."

"So what?" Icy asked as she tried to catch Zuko in an ice coffin, but missed.

"So, had I been born in the old days," said Zuko, "for me to become the leader of The Fire Nation, I had to prove myself first. In the old days, they held a contest to determine the next Firelord, 'cause in the old days to be Firelord was to be the best."

"And you think yourself the best?" Icy asked.

"I'm not so narcissistic to think that way," said Zuko, "I know that there'll always be someone better than me," he looked at Aang, "he's not The Avatar for nothing you know."

"Speaking of nothing," said Icy, "your boots are untied."

"What?" Zuko asked as he looked down.

Icy then used the distraction to catch Zuko in an ice coffin, "get's 'em every time!"

Just then the ice coffin exploded, leaving Zuko standing there drenched, but not frozen, "my uncle taught me how to stay alive when facing extreme cold," he then produced flames that circled this body and dried him out.

"What else did your uncle teach you?" Icy asked. She then had to get out of the way of a flamethrower attack at Zuko spat at her.

"That move was one of the reasons why they call my uncle 'The Dragon of the West!'" said Zuko. He then spat another flamethrower at Icy.

"Your friends aren't doing so good," teased Toph as she dodged another attack from Toro. All the blind Earthbender had been doing was dodging Toro's attacks.

"Hold still, you little maggot!" exclaimed Toro as he threw another punch, then tried to kick Toph. She dodged them both with a smile on her face.

"I'm guessing that Toph can predict what Toro's going to do next," said Rei, awed at the prowess of the blind girl.

"She's not predicting anything," said Katara, "you see that Toph isn't wearing any shoes? Well, she's always been like that. Toph relies on her other senses, especially her sense of hearing and of touch."

"And the soles of feet are the most sensitive areas of skin on the body," said Jake, "Ms. Toph can sense vibrations in the ground with her feet."

"That way she knows what her opponents are doing and can react accordingly," said Carmen, "she listens to the earth."

"Exactly," said Suki.

"Wish your boyfriend was doing as well," said Travis.

While it was clear that Aang, Zuko and Toph had the edge over Vicky, Icy and Toro, Sokka and Kevin were still evenly matched with no clear winner in sight. But Kevin wasn't one to admit that he was in a no-win situation.

"Face it, dork!" said Kevin as he blocked Sokka's attack, "you're nothing compared to me.

"I'll show you who's a dork!" shouted Sokka. He jumped back and pulled out his boomerang, "take this!" he threw the boomerang at Kevin, but the wind knocked it off course, sending it right for Icy.

Fortunately for the frosty witch, she had just dodged one of Zuko's flaming kicks and saw the boomerang coming for her head, so she ducked with plenty of room to spare.

"You'll have to do better than that, little boy," taunted Icy. She then noticed that everyone was staring at her, "what? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm fine." It was then that Icy realized that her head felt several pounds lighter. She reached up and felt along her hair, only to find that the boomerang had sliced right through it. Her hair, once nearly knee-length, now barely reached down to her shoulders.

Icy turned around and saw the rest of her hair on the ground. As if in a trance, she knelt down and picked up the severed locks, as if willing them to reattach to her head. But a sudden gust of wind blew the hair out of her hands and scattered it across the landscape.

"Oh crap," said Stormy, "that kid's done it now."

"If there's one thing we learned early," said Darcy, "is never mess with Icy's hair, it's her most prized possession."

Icy then snapped back to reality. She glared at Sokka with unquenchable hatred, her eyes blazing with cold fire, "You! You're dead, boomerang boy!" She shot a frozen curse at Sokka, one that would turn him into a meat popsicle.

But Katara rushed in front of Sokka and deflected the frozen curse into the ground. "Don't you threaten my brother!"

"How'd you do that?" a surprised Icy asked. All the fights had pasued to watch the unfolding confrontation.

"Your magic uses ice," said Katara, "and ice is just frozen water. I can take anything you throw at me and send it right back at you!"

"Oh yeah?" Icy asked in a daring tone, "then how 'bout this?" she then called forth an iceberg, one roughly the same dimensions and weight as the one that sank the Titanic, and held it over Katara. Icy then made the iceberg drop.

Katara threw her hands over her head and forced the iceberg to stop falling. It hovered barely a foot above her head, but the strain of holding up that much ice was beginning to tell on the Waterbender. Inch by inch, she lost hold on the iceberg as it dropped slowly towards her.

"Katara!" exclaimed Aang. He then used his Waterbending to help Katara hold the iceberg up. With most of the weight relieved from her, Katara saw that Aang was helping. They smiled at each other, then combined their Waterbending to throw the iceberg back at Icy. The frosty witch saved herself by forcing the iceberg to shatter into snow that blew away with the wind.

"Hey, that's two on one!" exclaimed James, "they're cheating!"

"Like you weren't getting ready to pull a fast one on us!" said Karen.

"Speaking of which," said Vicky, "Sara, now's as good a time as any."

"Here I go!" said Sara. She then morphed into a purple and green creature that was a cross between a cheetah and a mountain lion. The chimerical mixture gave Sara the edge in speed and climbing ability. She then sprinted towards the sheer rock face of the mountain and began climbing up to the summit, her claws allowing her to find purchase on the vertical surface, and where there wasn't anything to grip, she scratch her own holdings.

"Stop her!" exclaimed Jake, "we cannot let that abomination to get to Princess Bloom!"

"I'm afraid you're in no position to stop anything, Phantom Renegade!" said Trabon as he shot a blast of hurricane-force wind at Jake. Jake took the blast and then charged at Trabon.

All semblance of a tournament dissolved at both sides attached each other, while Sara scrambled her way to the top of the mountain. The teenaged shape shifter resumed her human form as she saw Maya's house, with Maya calmly sitting on a chair on the porch. Sara then saw Bloom sitting on a meditation mat, completely unaware of what was going on.

"There you are!" said Sara as she smiled viciously at the oblivious Bloom. Sara then saw Maya, "and you must be The Dragon Sage. It'll be so much fun to kill you both." She began walking to the house.

"I beg to differ, young lady," said Maya in a calm tone, unconcerned about the homicidal teenaged shape shifter approaching.

"As if a used-up husk of a fairy could stop me," Sara said. She then morphed into an 8ft tall minotaur that had green skin. She stomped towards Bloom, fully intending to squash Bloom one way or another, either with her hoofs or in her massive arms.

But then something big and white rushed at the morphed Sara and delivered a ten toned headbut that knocked the shape shifter down, forcing Sara back into her human form as she skidded almost to the edge of the summit. She stopped just in time to avoid plummeting to a screaming death below.

"What the fck?" snapped Sara as she got up and fully saw Appa, "what the hell are you?"

Appa then growled menacing at Sara, as if saying, "I'm a Flying Bison, what the hell are you?"

"You want to throw down with me, big fella?" Sara asked as she glared daggers at Appa, "let's throw down!" She then morphed into a purple-skinned elephant that had four razor-sharp tusks and a trunk that ended in a snake-head that had deadly venom dripping from its fangs.

The two large beasts bellowed challengingly and charged at each other. They met in the middle of the area and began grappling. Appa immediately grabbed the snake-headed trunk with one of his front paws, while using two more arms to hold back the tusks and maintained his balance with his other legs and his tail.

Sara tried to force Appa off balance, but the white bison was an experienced grappler. He turned Sara's attacks against her and pushed the shape-shifter to the edge of the summit. Appa then forced Sara off the edge, but she morphed into a pterodactyl-like creature. Appa took flight and gave chase.

Below, the fight had dissolved to a standstill with both sides fighting with everything they had, but with no side showing a clear winner in sight.

But as Aang continued his battle with Vicky, he saw the Cthulhu charm around her neck.

"That's the embalm of the R'leyh empire!" said Aang as he sent a fireball at Vicky, followed by a gust of wind, "where'd you get that?"

Vicky dodged both, "It was given to me," she sent a ball of black fire at Aang, which he deflected with a wind blast. Vicky then sent two black fireballs at Aang, which he blocked with a shield of raised rock, "and how do you know about the R'leyh empire?"

"I helped destroy it in a previous life," said Aang, "it happened so far back that I haven't met my incarnation of that time, but my predecessors, Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi, they told me all about it."

"Well your previous life failed to destroy the empire completely," said Vicky, "it's only a matter of time before the empire has gathered its strength and spreads its reach across the stars, covering all in darkness!"

"Speaking of darkness," said Aang, "I know the secret of your power, Victoria."

"And what secret is that?" Vicky asked.

"That your ancestors, The Ancestress Coven, whom I have also met in a former life, they did something terrible, they took something that didn't belong to them and corrupted it. They then took it and put it inside you."

"So you think you've figured it all out," said Vicky, "then tell me this, little Avatar; if you know the secret of my power, why didn't you stop The Ancestress Coven when you had the chance?"

"I told you, I heard about it from a previous life," said Aang, "why my earlier self didn't stop them, I don't know. But I can stop you now, and then I'm going to tell Bloom all about the R'leyh empire."

"You'll tell her nothing," said Vicky as she grinned viciously, "by now Sara has either squished Bloom or eaten her, depending on what kind of monster Sara became when she got there."

"I don't think so," said Aang as he glanced up, "looks to me like Sara has problems of her own." Vicky looked up to see Sara, now in the form of a two-headed hippogriff, dog fighting with Appa. The two flying creatures would circle each other, then one would dive at the other. Sara would try and rip and slash with her beaks and claws, but her attacks failed to penetrate Appa's furry hide. Appa would then try to grab at Sara, but the shape shifter was too fast for him, so it was evenly matched more or less.

"Of all the incompetent, little girls I had to team up with," muttered Vicky, "then again, I could have wound up with her nimrod of a brother, now that guy is incompetent, as is his two stooge friends."

She then looked at Aang, "sorry I got sidetracked like that, won't happen again."

"I know it won't," said Aang, "'cause I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again, ever."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Vicky asked.

"Like this!" said Aang. Just then the arrow tattoos on his arms and head began glowing bright blue, while his eyes also glowed bright blue. To everyone there who could sense energy, which was just about every hero and villain, they were nearly overwhelmed by the amount of energy Aang was exerting.

The sheer pressure of Aang's power startled everyone so that they all stopped fighting, even Appa and Sara, who both made hasty landings on the ground.

"What's going on?" Sara asked after she landed and reverting back to her human form.

"This guy is putting out some wicked vibes," said Darcy, "not the kind of wicked we like that is."

"What's with those tattoos and eyes?" Icy asked.

"He's in The Avatar State now," said Katara as she looked at Aang, "Aang can now draw upon the knowledge and power of all his past lives."

"And how many past lives are we talking about here?" Icy asked

"Hundreds," said Katara, "maybe thousands, the history of The Avatar goes so far back on my world, it's mind boggling."

"Victoria!" said Aang, only now his voice sounded like multitudes of men and women were speaking as one with him, "Your vile deeds have marked you as a villain of the worst kind. For all the suffering you've inflicted, for all the innocents you've destroyed, for all the atrocities you've committed, you shall be punished!"

""You think you and your past lives can kill me?" Vicky asked in a daring tone, but on the inside she was truly afraid for her life.

"We know we can kill you!" said Aang and his previous incarnations, "but that is not the way with our current life. Instead, we shall ensure that you never harm an innocent ever again. We shall take away your power, forever!"

"What?" a startled Vicky asked.

"He means he's going to seal away your magic," said Zuko, "the same way he can seal away the bending power of someone from our world."

"Is that possible?" Stormy asked, "can that bald brat permanently seal away Vicky's magic?"

"It's not only possible for him to do it," said Trabon, "he's going to do it. From what I've learned, an Avatar in The Avatar State is all but invincible.

"But there is a bright side to this. If we can kill him when he's in The Avatar State, he's dead, permanently, no more reincarnations."

"I don't know about you," said Toro, "but I really don't want to try to kill him. Call me a coward, I don't care."

"I'm in no mood to try either," said Darcy.

"But I am," said Kevin as he glared angrily at Aang, "no bald dork is going to push me around!" he charged at Aang.

Aang merely waved his hand, sending a tremendous gust of wind at Kevin, nearly blowing him off the mountain.

"Infidel!" snapped Rolf, "you shall not harm Victoria witch-person!" he sent a killing curse at Aang, who countered by raising a boulder to block the curse, then sent the boulder smashing into Rolf, knocking the warlock unconscious. This Aang did with just taking one step forward.

"You want to play, kid?" Stormy asked, "let's play!" she sent a large gust of cursed wind at Aang, a gust that would paralyze whatever it touched. Aang sent the cursed wind back at Stormy, paralyzing her instead. He took another step at Vicky.

Icy then sent several spears of ice at Aang. He melted the spears with a sheet of fire, then sent the water back at Icy, the water hit her like a freight train, knocking her out. Aang took another step at Vicky.

James then sent a psychic blast at Aang. He endured the blast, then responded by turning the ground underneath James into mud. James sank up to his shoulders before Aang made the ground harden again, trapping the dark psycho-flexer. Aang took another step at Vicky.

"You can't take away my magic!" snapped Vicky, "it's mine! Mine! MINE!" she then sent a double stream of black fire at Aang, which he walked through as if it were a summer shower.

By now Aang was right in front of Vicky. He grabbed her arms and forced her to end her black fire attacks. Aang then touched Vicky on her forehead with his left index finger, while his right index finger was above her dark heart.

To someone who could see chi and magic, they would see that the bright blue glow of Aang's tattoos and eyes then intensified until his whole body was bright blue. The light of his power then entered Vikcy's body, which to someone with enhanced vision was emitting a dark purple, almost black glow, nearly as black as her black fire.

Aang's blue light began forcing its way through Vicky's black light, dissolving the blackness. Within seconds nearly all of Vicky's dark light was gone, with only her black heart still glowing with its evil magic.

Then Vicky shouted "NO!" and by her own strength of will she forced Aang's blue light out of her body until her body's glow was all black again. Aang broke contact before Vicky's black light could enter his body.

The force of Vicky recovering control over her body caused Aang to snap out of The Avatar State, the glow of his eyes and arrow tattoos fading. The two of them then stepped back from each other, both of them looking and feeling like they had just run a marathon.

"You broke past my Energybending," said Aang in his normal voice as he wiped sweat from his brow, "you really are strong."

"And you nearly took my magic away from me," said Vicky as she also wiped sweat from her forehead, "not bad for a kid."

"I told you," said Aang, "I'm over 100 years old."

"You're still just a kid in my eye," said Vicky.

"I do get that a lot back home," said Aang, "so, what now?"

"That's a good question," said Vicky, "'what now?'" Both of them were barely in any condition to keep fighting, while the same could be said for all members of both sides. Either party could be defeated in the next move, it all depended on who would strike first.

Deep within Bloom's mind, another battle had also reached a standstill as Bloom and her dark half fought for control of her Enchantix and her body. Both fairies, light and dark, had knowledge of the original's spells and tactics, as well as their memories, so both of them were able to counter each other's attacks.

"This is pointless!" said Bloom, "every time one of us makes a move, the other blocks it. We're going to be at this forever."

"You may have a problem with that," said Dark Bloom, "but not me. I've got all the time in the world, but you have to be somewhere. I may be evil, but I'm patient, I can wait for you to make a mistake."

"In that case," said Bloom, "I'll just have to try harder. Oh, hi, Sky!"

"Sky!" exclaimed Dark Bloom in a tone that was mixed with hate and lust, "where?" she turned around, only to realize her mistake in time to avoid a fireball.

"You! You tricked me!" snapped Dark Bloom.

"You don't have to be evil to be crafty," said Bloom.

"Well I hope you know how to fight dirty," said Dark Bloom angrily, "'cause that's my specialty!" she then tackled Bloom. They both rolled across the floor, pulling at each other's hair and clawing at each other's faces, a real cat fight if there ever was one.

Just then Daphne appeared and used her magic to separate the two Bloom's from each other. "For crying out loud!" said Daphne, "what's with you two?" This wasn't the wise ascended nymph who had guided Bloom since she discovered her powers. This was Daphne as Bloom's big sister.

"If this is what it's like having younger twin sisters," said Daphne, "then I'm better off being an ascended being."

"She started it!" snapped Dark Bloom as she pointed at Bloom.

"You attacked me!" said Bloom.

"Only because you're too weak to control your own mojo!" snapped Dark Bloom, "I should be in charge of the body! I'm the only one who has what it takes to use The Dragonfire properly."

"I think I've done a good job so far," said Bloom.

"Oh yeah?" Dark Bloom asked in a daring tone, "well what about the time The Trix convinced you that they had stolen your magic? You weren't doing so good then."

"I wasn't thinking straight at the time," said Bloom, "and I stopped The Trix before anyone got seriously hurt."

"Well how about the times Darkar took control of you?" Dark Bloom asked, "You were acting pretty irresponsible for a while. And let's not forget the time I broke free from you for a while."

"You came back to me in the end," said Bloom, "we both would have died if we remained separated. And I admit that I should have tried harder to remain myself when Darkar turned me to the darkness. But I came back to the light in the end, for both times."

"Only because you had your pathetic friends there to pull your ass out of the fire," said Dark Bloom, "every time you got in trouble, your friends came along and saved you. True, you did okay a few times alone, but when it really counted, you had that idiot Stella and the others there as crutches. Without your friends you're nothing!"

Bloom responded by slapping Dark Bloom hard across her face, "if that's true, then by yourself you're also nothing! I don't rely on my friends like a crutch; we complete each other. I'm always there for Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla and Tecna when they need me, just as they're there for me when I need them. If you think that strength comes from standing alone, that friends only make one weak, then you're just as pathetic as you say I am."

"I'll show you who's pathetic!" raged Dark Bloom. She powered up two fireballs, while Bloom did the same. But Daphne stopped them again.

"If you don't stop this and calm down," said Daphne as she used her magic to separate Bloom and Dark Bloom again, sending each other to opposite sides of the room, "then I'm going to have to tie you up and put gags over your mouths."

"I'm perfectly willing to calm down and talk this over like civilized girls," said Bloom, "I'm not the one with the attitude."

"Oh but you are," said Dark Bloom, "I'm part of you. You may think yourself better, but deep down you have all that is me in your heart; hate, rage, lust, desire. And doubt, let's not forget doubt."

"You don't have to remind me," said Bloom, "you can't have light without darkness in your heart."

"I'm talking about specifics," said Dark Bloom, "sometimes you hate yourself for not being stronger. You're angry that you can't defeat your enemies without getting others hurt. You want your beloved Sky in a more private manner, you desire to have him take you. And before you say anything, you doubt yourself. Oh yes, you doubt that you can control your full powers, you doubt if you can help your friends, you doubt that you'll ever see Sky again, and most of all, you doubt that you can restore Domino, reunite the scattered children, and even more so, you doubt you'll find your real parents."

These words were chilling to hear, but Bloom wasn't one to let negative words affect her convictions, not anymore, "I have my moments of doubt, just like everyone else. And just like everyone else, I have impure thoughts about my friends and loved ones. You have to be an emotionless robot to not have good and bad thoughts. I know myself better than you give me credit for. We need each other to live, you know that."

"Well I don't have to like it!" spat Dark Bloom. She then had a nasty look on her face, like she had one last card to play, one last potential weakness to exploit, "if you're so sure of yourself, but what about Daphne? Sure, she's always been there to give words of encouragement and wisdom, but has she really ever helped you? Has she ever been there for you like a big sister should?"

"If you're talking about helping me ride a bike, going on shopping trips and gossiping about boys and fashion," said Bloom, "then no, of course not. Daphne is an ascended being, and there's rules as to how much an ascended being can interact in the living worlds.

"True, she only gave me hints and vague clues as to who I was and why I have my powers, but it was the best she could do. Things like who we are and what we're supposed to do in life, these are things we have to figure out for ourselves.

"And yes, I know what you're about to say. I'm sure Daphne isn't telling me everything she can tell me. There are things she's keeping secret, important things, but I'm sure she has a very good reason for not telling me. I have no idea what that reason is, but I trust her like I would trust a living big sister."

At this Dark Bloom was speechless. She had ran out of verbal weapons to throw at Bloom, and even if Dark Bloom could think of something else to unsettle Bloom, Bloom would say something to completely counter the verbal attack.

"Why do you have to be so…so…so difficult!" snapped Dark Bloom.

"That's a question you should ask yourself," said Bloom.

At this Dark Bloom collapsed to the floor and began crying, "why? Why can't I win?"

Bloom sat down next to her dark self and put a comforting arm around her, "I guess it's because deep down, you know that you're wrong. It's said that there's good and evil in all things, and that in all things good, there's some evil and in all things evil, there's some good."

"Even Vicky and The Trix?" Dark Bloom sobbed.

"Well…" at that Bloom was at a loss for words, "I guess there are some exceptions in the universe."

"You and Bloom complete each other," said Daphne, now back in ascended nymph mode, "individually you are equally powerful, but together you form a power that no evil can defeat, a complete, balanced heart."

"I guess you're right," said Dark Bloom. She and Bloom stood up, "I sometimes wish we didn't share the same mind."

"We wouldn't be us if we didn't," said Bloom.

"True," said Dark Bloom, "very well, we'll work together and use our Enchantix. There's still the problem of the curse afflicting Domino, so we won't have all of our full magic, but we can use our Enchantix form without passing out."

"That's a relief," said Bloom.

"But know this," said Dark Bloom in a slightly menacing tone, "There will surely come a time when you will have to use your full powers in order to do something you will later regret, something which everyone will say is for the greater good, but in your heart you will know it to be wrong. When that time comes, at the moment of truth, I will be there. And if you don't have what it takes to do what has to be done, I'll be there to do it for you."

"Fair enough," said Bloom, "but you'll have a long wait ahead of you. I have no intention of hesitating when the moment of truth comes. Vicky and The Trix are beyond redemption. We've given them plenty of chances to change, but they've thrown them all away. Playtime is over."

"My sentiments exactly," said Dark Bloom. With that the two of them shook hands, causing Daphne to smile. A bright orange light shone from their hands, engulfing Bloom's mindscape.

Back in the real world, Bloom opened her eyes and smiled.

"I take it your journey within was a success," said Maya.

"You bet!" said Bloom. She then looked around, "what happened to Aang and Appa?"

"It would seem that your friends in the middle of a conflict of epic proportions," said Maya.

"Vicky," said Bloom, "I just know she and her sisters are here. I've got to go."

"I know you do," said Maya, "take care, and give my regards to Eleanor Faragonda. Tell that youngling that I said hello, and that she needs to change the frames of her glasses. I know she still has the same style she had when she was a little girl."

"Will do," said Bloom, "I'll tell her all that. And thank you, Maya, thank you for everything." She then said to herself, "alright, evil me, you wanted to know what I'll do at the moment of truth, well here it is. Winx Enchantix!"

Just after Aang and Vicky asked each other 'what now?', both of them and everyone else who could, sensed an incredible power from the top of the mountain.

"Oh no," said Vicky, "it can't be!"

"What is it?" Naz asked, "What is that incredible power?"

"I'll tell you what it is," said Darcy, "bad news for us."

From atop the mountain flew Bloom in her Encahntix form. Her full powers gave Bloom the strength to fly through the crosswinds around the mountain.

"Yes!" exclaimed Carmen joyfully as she saw Bloom in her Enchantix form, "Yes! You go, girlfriend!"

"Well done, Princess Bloom!" said Jake, "well done!"

"Incredible!" said Zuko.

"Fantastic," said Katara.

"Now that is what I call an awesome outfit!" said Karen.

"Far out," said Sukoi, while Sokka nodded in agreement.

"Prodigious," said Rei.

"I'll admit that blue is definitely Bloom's color," said Travis.

"You're telling me," said Toph, despite the fact that she couldn't see Bloom in all her glory.

"Sorry I'm late," said Bloom as she landed, "I couldn't decide what to wear to the party."

"Even on my world it's okay to be fashionably late," said Aang.

"I'm sure Stella would love it on your world," said Bloom. She then saw Vicky, who had a flabbergasted look on her face, "oh, hi, Vicky, come to finish what you started on Andros?"

"You…" said Vicky, "with the outfit…and the large wings…how the fck did you get control over your Enchantix! The Ancestress Coven made sure you could never have your full powers!"

"Well they were wrong," said Bloom, "there's still some thing I can't do yet, but…" she focused on her wings, sending a brief shower of Fairy Dust from them, "there are some things I can do now."

"Zahidia isn't going to like this," said Stormy.

"You moron!" snapped Kevin, "you're not supposed to say the boss lady's name outside Xaldo!"

"You're not to say the name of that world in public either!" said Naz, "if anyone were to figure out that Xaldo is the seat of the new empire, that's it, game over."

"So it's true," said Aang, "the R'leyh empire is back."

"R'leyh?" Bloom asked.

"I'll explain later," said Aang.

"You won't get the chance, baldy!" snapped Vicky, "I may be halfway to exhaustion, but I've still got power enough to destroy you all!" She charged up a large ball of black fire and threw it at Bloom.

Bloom merely swatted the black fire aside, knocking it into the air where it harmlessly dissipated into the wind. Bloom then retaliated with a large fireball of her own, which knocked Vicky to the ground. The dark witch was completely caught off guard. She landed hard on her side, feeling the pain of impact, as well as the pain of recent and old injuries. To add insult to injury, she bit her tongue when she hit the ground.

"Vicky!" exclaimed Stormy.

"I'm fine," said Vicky after spitting out some blood, but she knew that if this fight were to go an further, not only would she die, but her sisters and allies could be destroyed as well.

But they couldn't run away, they gave their world to Zahidia that they wouldn't come back without destroying Bloom first. And if they did retreat, Zahidia would destroy them for sure. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Vicky felt something she hadn't felt since childhood; feat and despair.

"It would seem that we've underestimated Bloom's resourcefulness," said Zahidia as she and her entourage watched the events on Wallach VII via a large scrying spell that was projected on a wall, "while at the same time overestimated the prowess of Victoria, her sisters and her allies."

"What do you wish to be done, Lady Zhahidia?" one of the retainers asked.

"Looks like they are indeed in need of assistance," said Vo'kar.

"They are," said Zahidia, "to think that the current Avatar, a mere boy, could have the potential to seal away Victoria's powers. And now Bloom has control over her Enchantix. Yes, Victoria and the others are in need of help.

"But they won't get it. Why, you ask? Because they will not ask for it. Pride has always been a great weakness in the hearts of witches, and this is true in Victoria. She will not run from her duty. She will fight to the bitter end.

"As for her sisters and her allies, they appear to be close to taking the coward's way out. Prepare the Tachyon transporter. I will not risk losing such valuable assets, no matter how cowardly they are."

"You mean to save them after all?" another retainer asked.

"Indeed," said Zahidia, "The Trix, Kevin, Natasha, James, Sara, Rolf, even that lunatic Johnny, they are still of use to us and the new empire. I will have to remind them where their loyalties are when they return, but they will return to us, alive, as will Victoria. But first, I believe it is time I spoke to the little dragon princess."

"You sure don't look fine, Vicky," said Bloom, "and neither do your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Vicky asked in a bluffing manner, "my sisters and comrades are more than ready to wipe the floor with you, Bloom," she looked behind to where her sisters, Toro, Trabon, Naz, Kevin and the others were, "right?"

There was an awkward moment of silence from the assembled baddies, "right?" Vicky insisted.

"Oh would you look at the time," said Naz hastily as she looked at her watch.

"Is it that late already?" Kevin asked as he looked at his watch, "you know it has been a long day."

"And we have to get up early tomorrow," said James, "don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," said Sara, "and the bus comes real early."

"Plank's up way past his bedtime," said Johnny.

"Rolf has chores to complete in the morning."

"Oh you dirty, craven little cowards!" snapped Toro, "she's just one fairy!"

"A fairy with her full powers," said Darcy, "you saw how strong Stella and the other Winx were."

"Well Bloom's the strongest of them all," said Icy, "call me a coward, I don't care, but right now I really don't want to fight her."

"Me neither," said Stormy.

"Oh come on," said Bloom in a pouting manner, "just the other day you were so eager to destroy me once and for all. Nothing's changed really, except my wardrobe."

"And your hair," said Katara, "that's a really good look for you."

"You think so?" Bloom asked.

"Definitely," said Karen, "I'd love to have hair like yours."

"Me to," said Toph.

"How can you tell what her hair looks like?" an irate Sokka asked.

"I can't," said Toph in a smug tone.

"Well if you can't, how can you…" at this Sokka trailed off, a defeated look was on his face, "you're just messing with me again, aren't you?"

"Never get's old," said Toph as she smiled.

"I'm never one to run away," said Naz, "but we need to face facts; we're all tired and strung out, while Bloom is at full power, and she doesn't look to be in a merciful mood. Our chances of surviving aren't looking so good."

"But if we run," said James, "Lady Zahidia will skin us alive."

"And if we say we'll be burned to a crisp," said Kevin.

"I can live without my skin," said Sara, "I say we leave."

"We can't," said Darcy, "there's no teleporting inside the preserve."

Just then Kevin, Naz, James, Sara, Rolf, Johnny and Plank disappeared.

"Oh yeah," said Darcy, "I forgot about that." With that she, Stormy, Trabon, Toro and Icy vanished as well.

"How'd they do that?" Carmen asked, "I thought that the magic of the dragon preserve prevents teleporting."

"You'd be surprised as to the resources the empire has," said Vicky, "oh, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Worry not, Victoria," said Zahidia as she appeared next to Vicky. This was only a projection of Zahidia, but the would be empress was there in all her dark glory.

"Lady Zahidia!" said Vicky as she fell to her knees, "forgive me, I tried my best to destroy Bloom, we all did. But The Avatar and his companions, and Bloom's companions, they were just too much for us. We tried our best! We tried!"

"I know you tried your best," said Zahidia, "but there was one thing you did not try. Had you asked for my assistance, I would have more than been willing to lend it."

"So you're the one pulling Vicky's strings!" said Bloom in an accusing tone, "you're Zahidia!"

"Guilty as charged," said Zahidia, "we meet at last, Bloom of Domino. You and your friends have proven yourselves to be quite the annoyance. But your efforts will all be for naught. The R'leyh empire shall rise again, and I shall sit on the dark throne and rule all of The Magical Dimension and beyond."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Aang.

"My dear little Avatar," said Zahidia, "how I wish we could have a more personal conversation. But alas, your time in this reality is almost up. Oh yes, I know that you and your friends cannot survive for long outside your universe."

"What's she talking about?" Rei asked.

"Aang told us that we wouldn't be able to stay away from home for too long," said Katara, "something about the nature of this universe effecting our chi in a negative way."

"We will meet again, little Avatar," said Zahidia, "there's no doubt about that. Once I have this universe under my thumb, I will be coming to yours." Zahidia then focused on Bloom, "as for you, little dragon princess, enjoy your Enchantix while you can. When the time is right, I will destroy you myself, unless Victoria doesn't destroy you first."

"You're giving me another chance?" Vicky asked as she got back up.

"You have not truly failed in my eyes," said Zahidia, "but I must admit that I am very disappointed that you allowed your pride to confound your sense of reason. I am even more disappointed in your sisters, their friends, and even more so with Kevin and his fellowship. They will have to be taught a lesson, one that they will never forget."

"Your will be done, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, even though she wished it weren't so.

"So shall it be done," said Zahidia. She then looked again at Bloom, "until next time, Bloom of Domino." With that her image faded away, while Vicky also vanished.

"Well that was weird," said Sokka.

"More weird than finding out that all your adventures had been turned into a play with a horrible ending?" Toph asked.

"She's got a point," said Suki.

"Just what was that all about?" Travis asked, "Who was that woman? And what's this all about some evil empire?"

"The R'leyh empire," said Aang, "a former life of mine came to The Magical Dimension thousands of years ago and helped defeat the empire before it covered this universe in darkness. But now the empire is back, and that woman, Zahidia, she's going to be the new empress."

"I remember now," said Carmen, "when I was little, my legal guardian told me stories of a dark empire that ruled with an iron fist, a fist made of machines that controlled peoples minds. It was supposed to be a bedtime story for witches, but it gave me nightmares instead. But the really scary part was that the embalm of the empire was that of Cthulhu."

"The accessories The Trix and the others have," said Rei.

"And that medallion around Vicky's neck," said Bloom, "they're all working for this new R'leyh empire."

"But where are they?" Jake asked, "they mentioned a world called Xaldo, but it is no world I have ever heard of, nor have any of my previous incarnations as The Phantom Renegade ever heard of it."

"We'll find them," said Bloom, "and stop them, whatever their plan is."

"I'd help you if I could," said Aang, "but I can't. That woman, Zahidia, she was right about my friends and I having to go back home soon. If we stay here we'll eventually lose our Bending abilities, and then thing's will really get ugly."

"How ugly?" Travis asked, "what, your bodies are going to fall apart at the seams?"

"Something like that," said Zuko, "I'd rather not think about it."

"Either way," said Aang, "my friends and I should be getting back home," he looked at Katara and the others, "we've got a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in."

"What kind of work?" Sokka asked.

"I'll explain when we get home," said Aang. He then hesitated, then looked at Bloom again, "I almost forgot. When I fought Vicky, there was something else I figured out. You know that she uses black fire, right?"

"Yeah," said Bloom, remembering all the times Vicky used said black flames on her, "what did you figure out about them?"

"I remembering from my predecessor," said Aang, "Avatar Roku, he visited The Magical Dimension shortly after he became Avatar. While there he helped some of your ancestors fight against The Ancestress Coven. This was over a hundred and fifty years ago, and those three witches have been around for close to a thousand years by then.

"The witches had tried to attack Domino then, but they didn't get very far in their plan thanks to Roku. But the Ancestress Coven managed to kidnap one person from Domino, a wizard, I forget his name, but what I do remember is that when he was eventually found, he was barely recognizable."

"The bitches must have tortured and mutilated the poor man," said Carmen, "it makes me even more glad that they are dead."

"I'm glad that they're gone as well," said Aang, "but the worst is yet to come. It was found out that not only was the wizard tortured and mutilated, he also had his soul ripped out, and with it the ember of Dragonfire that all people of Domino are born with."

"I believe I know what happened next," said Jake, "The Ancestress Coven, they took that Dragonfire ember and corrupted it, twisting the ember with dark magic. Where as the full magic of The Great Dragon can create as well as destroy, the dark witches made it so that that ember can only destroy."

"And now Vicky has it," said Bloom as full understanding came crashing into her mind. All the pieces began to fit together. She had originally sensed that there was something familiar about the black fire that Vicky used on Andros.

"You're telling me that Vicky has an ember of Dragonfire in her?" Karen asked, "you're telling us that she's like us?"

"How's that for a dramatic twist," said Travis.

"She's nothing like us!" snapped Carmen, "she's evil through and through."

"Damn right," said Rei.

"Well whatever she is," said Bloom, "she can't be allowed to work whatever dark plan Zahidia and this R'lyeh empire is working on."

"If anyone can stop them," said Aang, "it's you guys."

"Well in that case," said Bloom as she reverted back to her human attire, "I guess this is goodbye."

"But not forever," said Aang, "we may not be able to stay in this universe for long, but as soon as we can, we'll come back and help, count on it."

Everyone then said their goodbyes, with promises to see each other again in the future. Aang and his friends then stood to one side of the ledge. His eyes and tattoos then glowed bright blue again.

Aang then caused a circle of water to appear in the air, followed by a circle of earth, a circle of fire and a circle of air. Theses elemental circles revolved around each other like electrons in an atom. Faster and faster the circles spun, their energies creating a speck of white light in the middle. The white light got bigger and brighter until it formed a very large gateway to another dimension.

"So that's how you make a portal to The Spirit Realm," said Carmen, "I'll have to remember it."

"Only someone who's mastered all four elements can do that," said Aang, "but it's nice to know you're interested."

"You all take care of yourselves!" said Toph, "otherwise, we'll be back to set things straight."

"You do the same," said Rei.

"Until we meet again," said Jake.

"We'll look forward to it," said Zuko.

"See," said Sokka to Katara, "I told you this trip would be worth it."

"No you didn't," said Katara, "I'm the one who had to convince you to come along in the first place."

"Siblings," said Toph in a slightly annoyed tone, while Katara and Sokka went through the portal, followed by Suki and Zuko, "can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." With that she went through the portal.

On the ground, Momo and Kiko were shaking paws in goodbye. Momo then flew up to Aang's shoulder, while Kiko scampered to Bloom's shoulder.

"See you around," said Aang, while Appa went into the portal. Aang then went into the portal, which closed up behind him.

"Well those were really nice people," said Karen, "I'm glad we met them."

"Me to," said Carmen.

"Well I don't know about you people," said Travis, "but I am not looking forward to hiking down this mountain and all the way outside of the preserve."

"Oh, that's right," groaned Rei, "we can't teleport back home until we're outside the preserve."

"I don't know about that," said Bloom, "my ancestors built this preserve, and all it's protective enchantments. Now that I can use my Enchantix, I wonder…" she closed her eyes and focused her magic.

"What's she doing?" Travis asked.

"I think she's trying to turn the protective spells off," said Carmen, "just long enough for us to teleport back home," they then saw Bloom open her eyes and smiled, "and I think she's done it."

With a flash of magic Bloom, Carmen, Jake, Travis, Rei, Karen and Kiko had teleported away from Wallach VII.

As they left, Maya stood at the edge of the mountain summit. She had been there since Bloom flew down to confront Vicky and the baddies.

"Forgive me, Bloom," said Maya, "I should have told you that mastering your Enchantix was only the first step. From here your challenges will only get more horrific. I'm afraid the worst is yet to come."

"You couldn't have told her now matter how much you wanted to," said Daphne as she appeared next to Maya, "just as I cannot tell her any more than bare hints. The powers that be have made it clear that Bloom and her friends must have the freedom to make mistakes, no matter how costly those mistakes could be."

"I know," said Maya, "all we can do is show Bloom the path. It's her choice to walk it."

While Bloom had been achieving control over her powers, another battle had taken place, one that didn't have as happy an ending. Stella and her fellow rescuers were now in need of saving. Their fight with the Omega inmates had resulted in the team being separated into three groups.

Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Elise were stuck in one area, surrounded by vicious inmates all armed with makeshift but deadly weapons. The heroes and righteous witch had been forced into a ice-cave cul-de-sac. A barricade of rock and ice had been constructed by our heroes so that the inmates couldn't get in, but on the other hand the specialists and witch could get out.

"We've been in some tight spots before," said Brandon, "but this takes the cake."

"I'd give my right eye to be back at Red Fountain right now," said Riven, "with a nice slice of cake in front of me."

"Chocolate or yellow?" Helia asked.

"Both if I could have them," said Riven.

"Talking about food isn't helping," said Timmy as he and Elise nervously paced back and forth.

"And your wearing a rut in the floor isn't helping either," said an irate Riven.

"We're trying to come up with a solution to our dilemma," said Elise, "and getting snippy isn't helping at all."

"Well be my guess and think of something," said Riven. He then pointed to the makeshift barricade of rock and ice he, Brandon and Helia had hastily erected in their defense, "that's not going to hold those maniacs forever. It's only a matter of time before they break through, and then things get interesting again."

"You don't have to remind me," said Elise who, despite the bitter cold, was sweating nervously, "all those disgustingly vile villains out there, waiting to get their grimy paws on my body and have their way with me. And I heard that some of the inmates are cannibals. I'll be lucky to be physically violated and then killed before they start to eat me!"

"Nobody's getting eaten," said Brandon, "not on my watch!"

"Just calm down, Elise," said Timmy, "take a few deep breaths and clear your mind."

"You're right," said Elise as she began to calm down. She sat on a rock, breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds, then began to think again. She sat there for several minutes with her eyes closed in concentration.

But then finally she cried out in exasperation, "damn it! I've got nothing!"

"I am strangely shocked and appalled," said Riven.

"Me to," said Helia.

"I'm just stressed out," sighed Elise, "I can't think when I'm so stressed like this," she sighed again, "where's Morgan with a spontaneous idea when you need her?"

"Where's Elise with a brilliant plan when you need her?" exclaimed Morgan as she, Mace, Kegan, Payton, Tatewaki, Ryoga and Kurt ran like bats out of hell down one of the frozen corridors of Omega. Less than twenty paces behind them were dozens of inmates, all armed with makeshift but deadly weapons.

They had been running for several minutes since they had been separated from all the others in the heat of fighting the inmates. What made this a most heart pounding chase was that the inmates chasing our heroes were noted for their cannibalistic habits, as well as making leather out of the skins of their victims.

Having no desire to be eaten and then worn fashionably, Morgan and her ground decided that their best course was to run and keep running until they found more favorable ground to take a stand.

Yet they had found no place that would give them the advantage against the bloodthirsty inmates as they ran through the labyrinth-like tunnels of the prison. And it would seem that they would have to keep running.

But the ones in the most danger were The Winx. Stella, Flora, Layla and Musa had been separated from the others and had fallen to a much lower level of the prison. It was so cold there that even their Enchantix forms weren't enough to keep them warm.

The four fairies had huddled together, converging their magic on Stella, who had formed a shield of sunlight to protect them from the cold while they tried to think of how to get back to the others.

"Just hold on, girls," said Stella as she sued more of her magic to maintain the shield.

"I don't know how much longer we can," said Musa in an exhausted tone, "I'm already so cold my voice is half frozen." She, Flora and Layla had given just about their all to helping Stella keep the shield up. Already Flora had passed out, while Musa and Layla looked to be halfway there as well.

"We have to hold on," said Layla, "otherwise the cold will be the least of our problems."

Indeed they had other things to worry about. As they sat their, using up their magic to keep warm, they found themselves surrounded by the guards of Omega. While it is true that in normal times, human guards help patrol the ice caves and tunnels that house the frozen inmates. But it is the native life forms of Omega who are the true wardens of the prison.

Frost Basilisks; giant, albino snakes that have the power to freeze a man solid. While normal basilisks can turn one into stone with their eyes, the power of frost basilisks lay in their breath. One exhale is enough to turn anyone into a meat popsicle.

For countless generations the frost basilisks of Omega had kept order in the prison. But with the dark magic Vicky used disrupting that order, the white serpents found themselves confused, and in that confusion, they turned their cold sights on the four fairies. Stella's sun shield was keeping the snakes away, but without real sunlight to replenish her magic, it was only a matter of time before Stella's defenses failed, leaving the five fairies at the mercy of some of the most merciless creatures in the known universe.

**The end of chapter 23.**

_The Dragon Princess returns to the place of learning and is reunited with her one true love. The reunion is brief as they must leave to save those they care about from a cold demise. Elsewhere, the dark souls realize that once again they have been placed in a less than an ideal situation._

**Next chapter: Rescuing the Rescuers**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	24. Chapter 24: Rescuing the Rescuers

Last time Bloom faced and fought her dark side, resulting in the intervention of Daphne. All the while a major battle was happening down the mountain as Aang faced Vicky, Zuko faced Icy, Toph faced Toro and Sokka faced Kevin. In the heat of the battle, one side tried to pull a fast one, resulting in an all out rumble. Sara then attempted to sneak up on the then incapacitated Bloom, but Appa rushed in and battled the shape shifter.

Aang then realized several of Vicky's secrets, one of which was that she was working for the new R'lyeh empire. Aang then tried to seal away Vicky's magic through Energybending. But Vicky's strength of will was stronger than Aang's, saving her magic but the both of them were nearly exhausted. Just then Bloom came to terms with her dark side, allowing Bloom to use her Enchantix, which she used to overpower the baddies.

Zahidia then decided to pull her 'assets' out of the fire in time. She then revealed herself to Bloom, saying that the time will come when they will meet in the flesh, and that she will win. Aang then told Bloom the source of Vicky's dark magic, and with that he and his friends returned to his world. Meanwhile, those who went into Omega to rescue Tecna turned out to be in need of rescue themselves.

(note, this chapter contains elements from the hit anime 'Hokuto No Ken,' otherwise known as 'Fist of the North Star,' which I'm using without permission, so please don't sue me)

'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 24: Rescuing the Rescuers**

The next thing Bloom, Carmen, Jake, Karen, Travis, Rei and Kiko knew, they were all back at Alfea. They walked through the gates and headed for the main building.

"Now that's what I call a trip," said Travis.

"Want to go again?" Rei asked in a daring tone.

"Hell no!" said Travis, "after nearly suffering heat exhaustion and heat stroke from the heat and humidity of the preserve, nearly getting eaten by dragons several times, nearly falling off that mountain several times and nearly getting killed by the baddies, you'll never catch me anywhere near that damn dragon preserve ever again!"

"I'm partial to agree," said Jake, "such a dangerous place is no place for Carmen…I mean Ms. Carmen…I mean her and Princess Bloom…I mean!" by now he was blushing and sweating, not from the heat, but rather from rattled nerves.

"Why my dear Jake Avatar," said Carmen, "I honestly didn't know you cared about me." she to was blushing, but also in appreciation.

"How much longer are those two going to fiddle around before they actually become a couple?" Karen asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Bloom.

Just then Faragonda came out from the main building, "I take it, Bloom, that your quest was a success."

"It was, Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom, "I can use my Enchantix now without passing out. There's still a lot that I can't do yet, part of my full powers are still being held back by the curse on Domino, but at least my life isn't in danger any more. Oh, Maya says hello, and that she says to change your glasses."

"She always did want me to look my best," said Faragonda as she cleaned her glasses, "but I like my glasses the way they are."

"As do I, headmistress," said Griselda as she walked out of the main building, "as do I. Well, Bloom, I do hope your newfound mastery of your magic will enable you to keep up with your school work. What with you and your friends going off on one wild adventure after another, it'll be a miracle if you ever graduate."

"I hope I live long enough to see graduation," said Bloom, "I think we've found the source of all those curses that Vicky has been using." But then she saw something that took her mind completely off of magic and curses, or rather, someone.

There, sitting underneath one of the trees in the courtyard, was Sky, looking up at the clouds as if something was missing in his heart. He then realized that someone was looking at him. He got up and saw Bloom.

They slowly walked towards each other. "Hi," said Bloom once they were less than two paces away from each other.

"Hi," Sky said back.

"Doc Monroe fixed your back," said Bloom.

"He did," said Sky.

Without another word said they embraced and kissed like there was no tomorrow. They stayed that way for about a minute or so, only breaking apart for some much needed oxygen.

"I missed you so much," said Sky, "more than you can imagine."

"I've got a pretty big imagination," said Bloom, "so try me."

"I can't think of a good example right now," said Sky as he lost himself in Bloom's eyes, while she did the same, "I'm just want to look at you. Everything makes sense again now that we're together."

"There's a good example," said Bloom. At that they both laughed. They then went over to sit beneath a tree and talked about how wonderful life is.

"I'd give them some time," said Faragonda to Griselda, "they have quite a lot of catching up to do."

"We'll fill you in on what we found out," said Carmen. She then sighed, "boy, are you going to be upset when we tell you this." She and Jake then informed Faragonda on the facts that Vicky is working for Zahidia and the new R'lyeh empire, whom are assumed to be in charge of all the wickedness plaguing The Magical Dimension. Also the fact that the source of Vicky's dark magic seems to be an ember of Dragonfire, one that was stolen by The Ancestress Coven and then tainted it.

"And if that wasn't the worst of it," said Carmen.

"Actually that's about it," said Travis.

"Meeting the head baddie was creepy enough," said Karen, "but learning that Vicky has evil Dragonfire on her side, that is the worst."

"It is," said Rei.

"But on a more positive note," said Jake, "we met and befriended the current incarnation of The Avatar, whom promised to send aid as soon as he could."

"And how long will that be?" Griselda asked.

"Just as soon as Aang and his friends bring back Airbending to their world," said Carmen, "shouldn't take them too long, I hope."

"Well regardless of time," said Faragonda, "I will pass on this information to Saladin and Griffin. No doubt they will want to know who has been stirring up trouble in The Magical Dimension."

Bloom meanwhile had just finished up telling Sky about what happened on Wallach VII from her point of view.

"You fought and beat your dark side again?" Sky asked, "and it was your dark side that was holding your powers back?"

"Yes and no," said Bloom, "I didn't exactly beat my dark side, rather, we agreed to work together to our mutual benefit. And as to my Enchantix, there's still a lot that I can't do, and won't be able to do until we lift the curse that Domino is under."

"Well if there's anyone who can lift a curse off an entire world," said Sky, "it's you. You are one incredible girl, you know that?"

"I have my moments," said Bloom, "but let's not forget about you. You went through one horrific ordeal to be able to walk again."

"At times it felt like I was crawling though hell and back," said Sky, "being without you that is, not the rehabilitation, getting my legs back was a piece of cake by comparison."

"And now you get to keep your promise," said Bloom, "that we'll be together and nothing will keep us apart." she then sighed and looked away, "but now…"

"But now there's all these other things to worry about," said Sky, "what with Vicky having a tainted ember of Dragonfire, and then there's this dark empire run by this sorceress that Vicky and The Trix are obeying."

"You'd think that after The Shadow Riders," said Bloom, "those witches would have learned their lesson."

"Some people are just plain stubborn," said Sky, "especially villains."

"Yeah," said Bloom.

There was a moment of silence between them before Sky spoke again, "it's only a matter of time before we're separated from each other again for some reason or another," he sighed in annoyance, "some future King of Eraklyon I'm going to be, I can't even keep a promise to the woman I love."

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way for us to be together, yet still fulfill our respective duties," said Bloom, "I'll think of something."

"I have a feeling that you'll do just that," said Sky. With that they kissed again.

Just then Sky tensed and shot up, "oh! I just remembered! Stella, Brandon and the others went to Omega to save Tecna!"

"And they left you behind?" Bloom asked.

"I wanted to wait for you to come back," said Sky.

"Well I'm back now," said Bloom, "and ready to go help save Tecna!"

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed an irate Griselda, "not again! You just returned from your latest escapade, Bloom, one that has seriously left you behind on your schoolwork. You are not to leave Alfea until you are caught up, and I mean it!"

"And what about Stella and the others?" Bloom asked, "how far behind have they gotten while they're risking their lives to save Techa? And just how far behind is she? What difference would it make if I go help them? A lot for them, that's what and not much in terms of school work."

"She does have a point," said Carmen.

"You do sometimes need to get your priorities straightened out, Ms. Griselda," said Jake, "no disrespect implied that is."

"So we are going on another mission?" Travis asked reluctantly, "right after we got back from one?"

"It's our duty to go with Princess Bloom," said Rei, "to help her and her friends whenever they need us," yet she to felt like she'd rather not go, and Karen was feeling the same way.

"Well you don't have to come with us this time," said Bloom.

She was about to say something else, but Karen beat her to the punch, "See ya!" with that she, Rei and Travis hurried towards the gates. Ten seconds later a hover buss came by and they got on it and headed for the city, probably for a relaxing stay at a hotel.

"Well they've certainly proved their loyalty," said Carmen.

"You don't have to dome if you don't want to either," said Sky, "I'd be more than happy to lend you my wheels, Jake," he tossed the keys to his hover bike to Jake, "unless you and Carmen want to wait for the next bus."

"And miss on a chance to delve into Omega and put all the rampaging inmates in their place? I think not, Prince Sky," said Jake, "you must think so little of me. Half of the inmates in Omega were put there thanks to The Phantom Renegade, I know what to expect. You and Princess Bloom will need me on this most dangerous venture."

"And I'm coming to," said Carmen, "Elise and Morgan need me, I can feel it."

"And I can sense that Stella and the others are in trouble," said Bloom, "we don't have much time." She then cast a spell that outfitted the four of them in cold-weather gear. Bloom and Sky were wearing red and black winter parkas, while Jakes was blue and green, and Carmen was wearing all black as usual.

"Nice," said Carmen as she admired her new attire, "very nice."

"You think that's impressive," said Bloom, "check this out." she then cast a teleportation spell. Just like that (insert finger snapping sound) they were gone.

"One of these days, headmistress," said an irate Griselda, "one of these days that Bloom and her friends are going to push me too far."

"Let us hope we all live to see that day," said Faragonda, "I fear that what Bloom learned may be true, that the worst is yet to come."

* * *

Bloom, Sky, Carmen and Jake then found themselves on the surface of Omega in the space port where _The Night Rider _and _The Sapphire Blaze _sat parked.

Almost immediately, Bloom was nearly overwhelmed by the familiar dark presence she first sensed on Andros. But then the presence faded into the back of her mind. Bloom focused on ignoring it for now and focused on finding her friends and saving Tecna.

"Well look who's here?" said Lucinda as she and Beauregard came out from The Night Rider. Amanda was shortly behind them, she was rubbing her neck as if it were sore.

"Remind me to sucker punch that bitch, Morgan," said Amanda, "she fck$ng blindsided me."

"Only because you've got such a foul mouth," said Beauregard, "honestly, where do you get it?"

"Certainly not from hanging around us," said Lucinda, "That's for sure."

"Where are Stella, Brandon and the others?" Bloom asked.

"They went down there," said Lucinda, pointing to the entrance to the prison, "they went in a while ago."

"Riven gave me the keys to his ship," said Beauregard, "not to keep, but to keep the motor running."

"Well keep it running," said Sky, "we'll be back with all our friends."

"Good luck," said Amanda, "you're going to fck$ng need it."

"She really does need to watch her language," said Jake as he, Carmen, Bloom and Sky descended into Omega.

It wasn't long before they came upon several chambers full of dead inmates.

"I'd say this is the end result of an internal power struggle," said Jake, "with all the inmates running amuck, it's become jungle law in here, survival of the fittest."

"It'd be better for all of is us the bastards would kill themselves," said Carmen, "it'd make finding the others easier."

"But where are they?" Bloom asked as they found another chamber full of dead inmates. But this one was different. Where as the other death chambers had inmates slain by makeshift blades, blunt objects and bare hands, these inmates were destroyed by energy blades and well coordinated martial arts strikes. Some of them were shot with a .45 cal gun, but the most telling sings were that of residual fairy and witch magic.

"Brandon and Stella," said Sky, "they and the others were here."

"This guy was electrocuted," said Carmen, "and so was this one. Elise had a hand here, and those guys were killed with boomerang spells, Morgan's hand also."

"I can sense traces of sunlight, hip-hop, plants and Morphix," said Bloom, "our friends were here alright."

"This was an incredible battle indeed," said Jake as he observed the remains of the fighting, "our friends fought long and hard, but more and more of the enemy kept coming," he looked at the footprints on the ground, "faced with overwhelming odds, our friends had to split up and make a run for it for more favorable ground," he came to an area in the chamber where there were three tunnels, "some went to the left, some went to the right, and I'm guessing that Princess Stella and the other Winx flew into the middle tunnel."

"Which group do we follow?" Sky asked.

"That's a good question," said Bloom. She didn't know who went into the left and right tunnels, and even though her first impulse was to take the middle and help The Winx, her gut was telling her to take the left tunnel. So, they went left.

They soon found themselves along the edge of a deep chasm that seemed to go down forever.

"You sure some of our people went this way?" Carmen asked as she, Bloom, Sky and Jake carefully walked along the narrow path carved into the rock. The path was only wide enough for them to walk in single file.

"I recognize the tracks now," said Jake, "underneath the treads of the inmates there are five distinct boot prints. From these I can tell that four of them were male and the last was female. And then I can sense that the four males had energy weapons and the female had magic, specifically electrical magic."

"Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Elise," said Sky.

"How long ago were they here?" Bloom asked.

"That's the problem, I'm afraid," said Jake, "the cold of this world is preserving all the evidence I've discovered. Our friends could be only minutes ahead of us, or they could have passed through yesterday."

Just then part of the path that Bloom was standing on gave way, causing her to slip and fall. Sky caught her just in time by the hands, but then the rock he was standing on gave way and he fell, taking Carmen with him.

But then Jake grabbed both Sky and Carmen, lifting them and Bloom back onto more sure-footed rock.

"Everyone alright?" Jake asked.

"We're all still here," said Bloom, "thanks to you, Jake.

"Well," said Carmen, "that was exciting."

"Never a dull moment in The Magical Dimension," said Sky.

They rested for a few moments to regain their breath, then continued on, finally reaching a tunnel.

A few moments later they came to a fork in the tunnel. Jake then tensed up as if sensing something, "there's somebody coming!"

"If it's an inmate," said Carmen as she charged up a dark sphere, "he's dead!"

Just then Bloom sensed that someone was coming from the adjoining tunnel, but this was a familiar presence, "Wait, I think this person is friendly."

And friendly she was, for the person was Tecna, who was wearing a strange outfit that seemed out of place in the cold environment of Omega; an orange and yellow top and skirt with matching orange boots, all of which seemed to radiate with energy.

"Bloom!" exclaimed Tecna.

"Tecna!" exclaimed Bloom they ran and embraced each other, "I knew you were alive!"

"And I knew you and the others would find me!" said Tecna.

"We never doubted for a second," said Bloom, "but how did you survive for so long alone? And just what are you wearing?"

"Aren't you cold?" a slightly flabbergasted Carmen asked.

"Oh this?" Tecna asked, "I designed it myself. After I punched through The Omega Gate on Andros and sealed the vortex from this side, I found myself alone and surrounded by throngs of bloodthirsty maniacs.

"I took a page out of Morgan's book and used an invisibility spell to conceal myself until I could come up with a plan. I knew that my Enchantix form would protect me from the cold, but I could only maintain it for so long. I used some of my new powers to manufacture what I'm wearing out of the raw materials at hand, mainly rock and ice," she did a quick turn to display her outfit, "it has a thermal charm so that I'm perfectly warm. I've been doing my very best just to stay alive and wait for you guys to come."

"Well we're here now," said Sky, "now all we need to do is find the others and get out of here."

"Others?" Tecna asked.

"Brandon, Stella and so many more already came here looking for you," said Bloom, "but they've run into trouble. Somehow they've been separated into three groups. We were on the trail of Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Elsie when we found you."

"Then what are we doing standing here for?" Tecna asked, "let's go!" With that they six of them continued following the trail their friends made. They came to another cave that had several tunnels leading off into it.

Jake was in the process of determining which tunnel the tracks they were following lead off into, when suddenly they heard oncoming footsteps from all the tunnels. Before Bloom and her group knew it, they were surrounded by a gang of at least twenty vicious inmates, all armed with makeshift but deadly weapons.

"Well look what we've got here," said the gang leader, "more fresh meat." At this the inmates laughed.

"You'll find that this meat is tough to swallow," said Jake as he took up a defensive fighting stance, while Sky charged up his blade.

"We're tougher than we look," said Bloom as she charged up a fireball, while Tecna summoned a double fistful of green lightining and Carmen prepared a gravity crushing spell.

"I think we ought to teach these insolent brats a lesson," said the leader of the inmate gang, "a lesson they won't ever forget."

"Just as long as we get to have some fun with the girls," said another of the inmates, while several more laughed cruelly at the vile fun to come.

"Dibs on the redhead!" said another of the inmates, "I want to drill all her holes!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to talk that way to a lady!" said a determined female voice. From the shadows of one of the tunnels emerged a woman in her mid-twenties wearing black boots, a denim jacket over a red and orange thermal body-suit that hugged her body so as not to impede movement, a body that looked like it was built for speed, dexterity, agility and strength.

She stood about 5'8" and had dark brown eyes and brown hair tied back in a tight braid. There was something familiar about this woman, something that Bloom couldn't remember. But whoever she was, she had the aura of someone who was absolutely disgusted by the behavior of the inmates.

"Pigs who abandon their souls to the darkness!" said the woman as she pointed at the leader of the inmates, "I can never forgive you!"

"Forgiveness is for the weak!" snapped the leader, "and this ain't your business!"

"When you go around threatening to defile innocent girls and murder their beloved boys," said the woman, "you make it my concern." She then loudly cracked her knuckles in a strange way. First she placed her left fist in her right palm and pressed them together, cracking her left knuckles. She then did the same with her right knuckles. All in all it looked and sounded sort of cool.

"Euripides!" said Jake.

"That's Euripides!" Carmen and Tecna asked at the same time.

"Of course it is," said Sky, "I remember hearing that she cracked her knuckles that way, it has to be her."

"Euripides," said Bloom, trying to remember where she heard that name. Then it came to her, "she's Riven's sister? One of the few girls to attend Red Fountain?"

"And graduate," said Sky, "with full honors in all heroic fields; swordsmanship, search and rescue, battle tactics, you name it, she excelled in it."

"But from what I heard," said Jake, "her true specialty, her gift, is in hand to hand combat."

"Well look here, boys," said the leader, "this little muffin wants to fight."

"Damn right I do," said the woman, Euripides, "I've been sent here to this gods-forsaken dump to clean up the mess," she pointed at the assembled inmates, "and you scumbags are the mess."

"I don't think she want's to play with us," said one of the inmates.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to play our games," said another of the inmates, "maybe we should teach her about our kind of fun," this made the gang of inmates laugh cruelly.

"Clearly we have different definitions of fun," said Euripides, "but if I'm think of what you're thinking, then let me put you scumbags in your place; if you had me, you wouldn't know what to do with me."

"Are you saying that we ain't got what it takes?" one of the inmates demanded.

"Oh I'm sure you have the proper equipment," said Euripides, "but considering that some of you have been locked up in here for hundreds, thousands of years even, the question remains if you're equipment is still functional. If that's the case, then you might as well be eunuchs."

"Why you dirty little bitch!" snapped one of the inmates as he aimed a makeshift crossbow at Euripides, "I ought to kill you for that!"

"Give me your best shot, scumbag!" said Euripides as she stood her ground.

"She's crazy to do that," said Carmen, "that guy can't miss at that range." True enough, the distance between Euripides and the inmate with the crossbow was less than fifteen paces

"I wouldn't be so quick to doubt her," said Sky. Bloom had to agree with him. There was something strange about Euripides that Bloom was sensing, something strange and terrible.

"See you in hell, bitch!" snapped the inmate as he fired his crossbow. The bolt's aim was true as it headed for Euripides' heart. She sidestepped and avoided the deadly bolt as if it were moving in slow motion, but to Bloom and the others it was Euripides who was moving really fast.

"Is that all you got?" Euripides asked in a slightly bored tone, "I'll give you one more chance to kill me."

"You bitch!" snapped the inmate as he hastily reloaded his crossbow.

"But if you miss again," said Euripides as she smiled, "you lose an eye."

"I'll show you!" snapped the inmate as he aimed and fired his crossbow. Again the bolt was on course.

But this time Euripides caught the bolt between her right fore and middle fingers.

"Two-finger Vacuum Grab!" said Euripides. She then flicked the bolt back at the inmate. The bolt pierced the inmates' left eye. He fell to the ground, howling in agony as he clutched at his ruined eye.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" snapped the gang leader, "get her!" The twenty inmates then charged at Euripides.

She stood her ground at the onrushing maniacs. Just as they were about to reached her, she jumped up and over the gang. Euripides then delivered three kicks to the back of the heads of three inmates before landing behind the gang. With each kick she shouted like a well known martial-artist turned actor.

As the stunned inmates turned around in disbelief, the three that Euripides kicked then fell over, all three of them dead before they hit the ground.

Euripides then punched and kicked four more inmates before the rest of them realized what had happened. These four then fell to the ground, dead as doornails. The remaining gang members then attacked Euripides, who moved so fast that their attacks didn't even come close, but her attacks made deadly contact. Every time she punched, chopped or kicked she shouted, her exclamations driving home her attacks as they made contact.

"She's 'the one,'" said an awed Jake.

"'The one' what?" Carmen asked as she, Sky and Bloom watched as Euripides systematically destroyed the gang of inmates. The sight of one person slaughtering an overwhelming number of baddies was both shocking to the point where they didn't want to watch, yet was fascinating enough that they couldn't look away.

"There's a style of martial arts," said Jake, "one so powerful, so deadly, that only one person per generation can fully master it. Hokuto Shin Ken; 'Devine Fist of the North Star."

By now only the leader of the inmate gang and the one with a crossbow bolt in his eye were left alive.

"I'd give up if I were you," said Euripides to the inmate, "but that's just me talking."

"I'll rip you in half!" exclaimed the leader. He charged at Euripides. She responded by delivering a devastating chop to his head right between the eyes.

"Mountain-Splitting Wave!" said Euripides. The force of her chop divided the maniacs' headin half. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Wow!" said an impressed Carmen, "now that's what I call kicking ass."

"Indeed," said Jake.

"Well what did you expect?" said Sky, "this is Euripides. They had to dedicate an entire wall at Red Fountain to hold all the awards she won."

"That's true?" Bloom asked. But then she realized that the wounded inmate, whom by now had pulled the bolt out from his eye socket, taking with it the smashed remains of his eye, had his crossbow aimed at her.

Fortunately Sky saw it as well and pulled her out of the way in time to avoid the deadly bolt from hitting Bloom in the heart.

"Bastard!" exclaimed Carmen, "I'll scramble his brains!"

"Not unless I rip him in half first!" said Jake.

"No!" said Euripides as she walked forward, "he's mine!"

"Get away from me!" exclaimed the now terrified inmate, "I'll be good from now on! I've learned me lesson, I promise!"

"Is that so?" said Euripides, "Then why do you have a shiv behind your back, waiting to stab someone the minute they let their guard down."

"What, this thing?" the inmate said hastily as he dropped his makeshift knife, "it's just a letter opener."

"Save your breath!" said Euripides, "you'll need it to make your peace with God!" Moving faster than he could react, Euripides rushed in front of the inmate and jammed her thumbs into his temples.

"North-Star Fists of Remorse," said Euripides, "I've pressed two vital pressure points; once I remove my thumbs, you'll have exactly seven seconds to think about all the horrible things you've done in life, and maybe you'll truly be sorry about them. Then, you die!"

"No!" exclaimed the terrified inmate, "I don't want to die!" He pushed Euripides away form him and ran down the tunnel. Seven seconds later he stopped dead in his tracks and clutched at his head, which began to expand like a balloon. It then exploded, spraying the ice-covered tunnel with blood, bone fragments and bits of brains.

"Ugg!" said a thoroughly grossed out Bloom.

"That has to be the single most disgusting I've ever seen," said Carmen, "and I know disgusting. But still, it was kind of cool."

"It was kinda cool," said Sky, "in a creepy, disturbing way."

"No one said that Hokuto Shin Ken was all sunshine and rainbows," said Euripides, "you must be some of the people my little brother made friends with. It's good that he has those whom he can care about and those who care about him. I'm sure you've had a difficult time being with him, he can be a bit of a pain sometimes."

"Riven can be an arrogant ass at times," said Sky, "but he's alright, more or less."

"He is alright," said Euripides, "I should know, I had to grow up with him trying to outdo me."

"You really graduated from Red Fountain?" Bloom asked.

"It took a lot of string pulling on the behalf of Master Saladin," said Euripides, "but he saw the potential in me and gave me the chance, and for that I will always be grateful."

"But why are you here?" Sky asked, "last thigk I heard, you were interning as an assistant instructor on Ginaz."

"I was," said Euripides, "but I was contracted by a committee from The Galaxy Police. My mission is to clean up Omega, for good. A few days ago an emergency conclave of royal houses from across The Magical Dimension decreed that Omega is to be abolished, for good. But no world is willing to take back the fiends they banished over the years, so I've been sent to destroy the scum before they have a chance to wreck any more havoc on any more innocent lives."

"The prison has been abolished?" Sky asked.

"I have a copy of the decree right here," said Euripides. She took out an official looking document from her jacket pocket. Bloom looked at the paper and saw that it was indeed an abolition order, decreeing that Omega was to be closed forever, signed by the heads of at least fifteen noble families.

"But you're doing it alone," said Carmen.

"I think she's all that's needed," said Sky, "that style you used, Fist of the North Star, it's unbelievable."

"It is," said Euripides as she smiled, "but I'm not alone in this venture. One of the first things I did when I first arrived here was to locate any surviving guards. There weren't that many to be saved when I got here, but I did. They should be right behind me."

Just then about half a dozen men in red and white uniforms came out of one of the tunnels. All of them looking rather ragged and nearly exhausted, like they had been fighting with very little rest for a long time.

"They're all that's left of the prison guards," said Euripides, "out of nearly a thousand trained employees."

"I had no idea that it was so bad in here," said Bloom. She then noticed that one of the guards, a man in his early fifties with short, graying black hair and hazel eyes was embracing Jake like a long lost brother, or some other type of family member. The man had a katana sword strapped to his waist with a green and white handle and a blue scabbard.

"We found her, Uncle Rich," said Jake happily, "the plan you and the other adults made, it worked, we found Princess Bloom!"

"Jake," said the man, Rich, "I knew that if any of the surviving children would find the Princess, it would be you."

"Princess Bloom, Ms. Carmen, Prince Sky, Ms. Tecna," said a smiling Jake, "this is my uncle, Richard Bachman. He's one of the dozen adults who survived the fall of Domino."

"A combination of bad luck and sheer determination was what allowed me to survive that horrible day," said Richard Bachman, "Princess Bloom, it is an honor and a privilege to finally make your acquaintance. You are the very image of your parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam."

"You knew my parents?" Bloom asked.

"Not very well," said Richard Bachman, "I was an officer in the Domino Royal Guard. My unit was assigned to protect you and your elder sister, Princess Daphne. Yet circumstances led me to be separated from my squad the day Domino fell.

"By the time I could act, it was too late, both you and your sister were gone, The King and Queen had also vanished, and I found myself among only a dozen adults and 100 frightened children aboard a single starship that got away before the entire planet froze over.

"When the children were scattered across the stars, the adults also went our separate ways as well, promising to meet up again if a large enough group of the children managed to find each other one day. That was nearly 18 years ago, and I haven't heard from the other 11 since."

"But what happened to you?" Carmen asked, "how'd you end up a guard in Omega?"

"Carmen Dawson," said Richard Bachman, "you're the spliting image of your mother, Teresa."

"My mom's name was Teresa?" a shocked Carmen asked.

"And a very good friend of mine," said Richard Bachman, "as was your father, Thomas. And before you ask, no, they did not survive. Like The King and Queen, I was too late to save your parents, they were killed in the initial fighting."

"Oh," said a disappointed Carmen.

"You were saying about what you did after the scattering, Uncle Rich," said Jake. Bloom guessed he changed the subject in order to give Carmen something else to think about.

"As I found myself alone," said Richard, "took a small ship and landed on an uninhabited world. There I became a hermit of sorts, alone with only bitter memories for companions. At the time I blamed myself for the fall of Domino. I felt that if I had tried harder, none of it would have happened.

"I spent over five years in self-imposed misery before I came to terms with what happened. I finally left my private prison and found myself wandering the stars, hoping against hope that I would run into one of my fellow survivors. It soon became clear that my efforts were in vain.

"Eventually I sought employment, if only for something to keep myself occupied. The only available job I could find at the time was as a prison guard. I've been here for nearly 12 years, keeping watch over frozen villains. If was boring, but at least I wasn't feeling sorry for myself all the time.

"But then the prisoners began escaping from their frozen cells. What was a boring job had become a matter of life or death. There were only myself and five other guards left alive when Euripides came, and for that I will always be grateful."

"Well I'm glad you're here," said Bloom.

"And I am glad that you're here, Princess Bloom," said Richard, "I had heard rumors that you were alive and restoring Domino, and if you'll have me, I'd like to be a part of that restoration."

"I'd like nothing more than to have you there when Domino comes alive again," said Bloom. She held out her hand, "welcome back, Richard Bachman."

"I am honored," said Richard as he shook Bloom's hand.

Suddenly, the foul presence that Bloom had been sensing, the one that had been resting in the back of her mind, erupted into her consciousness, filling Bloom with an irrational but irresistible desire to follow that presence to its source.

Without warning, Bloom began running down one of the tunnel. She could vaguely hear Sky, Carmen, Jake and the others calling after her, but she paid them no mind. All that mattered to Bloom was to find the source of that foul presence.

Eventually she stopped in another cave. As suddenly as it came, the urge to find the source of the presence fled from Bloom's mind. She felt rather foolish for running away from the others, but what Bloom saw banished all feelings from her mind except awe and fear.

She found herself in front of a large set of doors metal in the rock walls, the doors nearly 100 feet tall and 30 feet wide. The doors had several enchanted locks and had four chains of magically-enhanced chains across them. Bloom could also sense dozens of protective wards and magical booby traps on the doors. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure that whatever was behind the doors didn't get out and that no one got in either.

"Bloom!" shouted Sky as he and the other finally caught up with her, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Bloom, "at least I think I am. I don't know why I did that," but she did. Whatever dark presence she was feeling, it was behind those doors.

"What is this place?" Tecna asked as she shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold, for she also sensed the foul presence from the other side of the doors.

"We're in the oldest part of the prison," said Richard, "this cave was one of the first to be dug when Omega was originally established, adding to the natural tunnels already here."

"But what's behind those doors?" Bloom asked, "I first sensed something terrible on Andros, then sensed it again when the Omega Gate was going to explode. Whatever this dark presence I've been sensing, it's coming from behind those doors."

"The protective measures used here are fantastic," said Tecna as she scanned with wrist computer, "one would have to be the most powerful magic user alive to try to attempt to unlock those doors."

"And suicidal to boot," Richard, "For only a psychopath would want to unlock the Crypt of the Tecnomancers."

"'Tecnomancers?'" Bloom asked. Just hearing the word sent shivers up her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"The stuff of nightmares," said Jake, "a long time ago there were a group of people, mortal humans, who believed that all magic, good and dark, they saw all of it as evil. They sent out to rid the universe of magic, killing every magical creature they could find.

"Eventually the authorities sought to stop the fanatics before they succeeded, for there were a lot of people at the time who would rather live in a universe without magic.

"To make matters worse, the fanatics began augmenting their bodies with cybernetic parts to make them stronger, faster and more resistant to magical attacks. Eventually it got to the point where they could infuse their minds into robot bodies. They ceased being human and began calling themselves Tecnomancers.

"The resulting war between magical life and Tecnomancers would have destroyed all life in the universe, if a way hadn't been found to corral them into one spot and temporarily shut them down.

"Their cybernetic bodies made them all but indestructible, so at the time the best idea was to seal them away forever. That's the true reason Omega was created, to lock away the Tecnomancers and all their evil."

"And they'll stay that way," said Euripides, "The Galaxy Police told me that once I've resorted order in here, mainly wiping out all the riffraff, a new set of guards will be brought in with the one purpose of making sure nothing happens to The Crypt."

"And nothing will," said Richard, "the enchantments placed on those doors were meant to last forever. There's nothing to see here, Princess Bloom, nothing to worry about."

Yet there was something about the doors that did worry Bloom, "look!" she pointed to a spot on the doors where there was a six inch long crack in the metal. The crack didn't look very deep, but it was close to one of the hinges. If it got bigger, it could damage the hinge.

"That's been there," said Richard as he looked at the crack, "I came to Omega twelve years ago. Some of the senior guards pointed the crack out to me when I was given the orientation tour. As far as anyone knows, that crack has been there for hundreds of years and hasn't gotten any bigger."

"I don't think we should be here any more, Bloom," said Sky.

"He's right," said Jake, "Princess Bloom, we need to go."

"Brandon, Stella, Morgan and the others are counting on us," said Carmen.

"You're right," said Bloom. She turned to look at the doors one last time, then turned away and headed back up the tunnel to where the tracks lay for them to follow.

Yet as Bloom and the others left the cave, the crack lengthened. The increase wasn't visible to the naked eye, but it was there.

* * *

It was several moments later when the tunnel Bloom and her group were in ended. They found themselves on a ledge overlooking another cave, this one was full of at least 200 inmates. They seemed to be clustered in front of a makeshift barricade of rock and ice.

"My gut tells me that the boys and Elise are behind that barricade," whispered Carmen.

"There's no way we can sneak up on all of them," whispered Sky.

"If stealth won't work," said Euripides, "then the direct approach will do." She walked up to the edge of the ledge, "Hey!"

Her shout caught the attention of the inmates. Euripides then jumped down to the floor below.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded one of the inmates.

Euripides calmly looked across the cave, taking a quick assessment of the numbers she faced, "this is all of you, right? There's not any more hiding in the tunnels? Not that they'll make much of a difference against me."

"Get her!" snapped one of the inmates. He and three others charged at Euripides. She struck first with four lighting-fast kicks to the head, one for each of them.

"North Star Four-way Slash!"

The four inmates were stopped in their tracks. The last things on their minds before they died was how fast Euripides was.

"It can't be!" said one of the remaining 196 inmates in front of the barricade, "Fist of the North Star!"

"Those who sent you here to this horrible place for all eternity," said Euripides, "they thought that it was justice. Clearly they were wrong, so it's now my job to clean up their mistake, for good."

"She's just one girl!" said another of the inmates, "there's no way she can kill all of us! Get her!"

The inmates then charged at Euripides, who also charged at them. They met in the middle of the cave. All of the maniacs tried to get to her, but Euripides was too fast for them. Each time Euripides attacked, she delivered an instant-death punch, kick or chop, or she pressed a vital pressure point that dropped an inmate like a stone.

Before Bloom's eyes, Euripides had destroyed five score of the inmates, leaving 96 standing between them and the barricade.

"North Star 100-way Strike," said Euripides.

* * *

As Timmy and Elise tried their best to get them, Riven, Helia and Brandon out of their sticky situation, Helia, who was looking though a peephole in the barricade, saw something.

"Somebody's fighting the maniacs outside!" said Helia.

"Really!" Brandon asked as he, Riven, Timmy and Elise hurried to peepholes of their own.

"A rescue party at last!" said Riven.

"Aren't we supposed to be a rescue party?" Timmy asked.

"I'm just saying that we're in a bit over our heads," said Riven, "I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Well don't get your hopes up, tough guy," said Elise as she watched the fight outside, "it's just one person, and a girl no less, who happens to be kicking some serious ass."

"She taking down those maniacs like they were nothing!" said Brandon, "but what kind of fighting style is that?"

"It's Fist of the North Star," said Timmy, "I heard about it, but I'd never thought I'd meet a true master."

"But who is this woman?" Helia asked, "wait, can it be? Yes! I remember seeing her picture, one with my grandfather Saladin in it as well. It's Euripides!"

"Euripides!" exclaimed Riven. He looked both mortified and happy at the same time.

"It's her alright!" said Brandon, "I remember her from an old yearbook."

"But what's she doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Who cares," said Riven, "if this isn't a sign that we should make out move, I don't know what is." By now Eruipides had just finished destroying 100 of the inmates in one quick battle.

"I agree," said Elise, "I was getting tired of being stuck in here anyway. You boys won't mind if the first move is mine, do you?"

"Of course not," said Timmy as he took out his blaster, while Brandon, Riven and Helia charged up their energy weapons, "ladies first after all."

"Chivalry will get you nowhere," said Elise. She then used a strong lighting spell that blasted the barricade, sending fragments of ice and rock into the remaining inmates, killing 10.

"Hope you don't mind a little friendly competition, big sister," said Riven.

"Not at all, little brother," said Euripides, "not at all."

"Save some for us," said Carmen as she and Jake jumped from the ledge to the cave floor. Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Richard soon followed.

"Timmy!" exclaimed Tecna.

"Tecna!" exclaimed Timmy.

"You can be happy soon enough," said Richard as he unsheathed his katana, "right now there's dirty work to be done."

"My thoughts exactly," said Jake, "I put away a lot of these animals, quite a few of them in this life. It's a shame my predecessors and I weren't' so merciful at times." He then realized that most of the remaining inmates in the cave were looking at him, "oh, you don't recognize me without the mask," just then a blue rose appeared in his hands, "but it is me, the one who forced you to face justice."

"He's the Phantom Renegade!" exclaimed one of the inmates. This made the majority of them so afraid that they ran for the tunnels as if the devil incarnate was after them. Only fifteen inmates were left in the room.

"Cowards," spat Euripides, "just more work for me to do later."

"We'll help you if you'd like," said Carmen, "these maniacs deserve everything that coming to them."

"Indeed," said Jake.

"Then allow me to start things off!" said Elise. She used a chain lighting spell that electrocuted five of the remaining inmates. Carmen then used a gravity spell that squashed five more. Jake then attacked four inmates, delivering strikes that barely touched them, yet dealt devastating force.

Only one inmate was left alive in the room, and this one was a particularly large and ugly specimen with his face covered in tattoos. He carried a 12-foot long spear with a razor-sharp tip.

"My comrades were pathetic," said the tattoo inmate, "like insects compared to me!" he took up a fighting stance and pointed his spear at Jake, "I may not make it out of this place alive, but at least I'll die with the knowledge that I killed you, Phantom Renegade!"

"As many have found out over the centuries," said Jake as he took up his fighting stance, "The Phantom Renegade is rather hard to kill!"

"No!" said Euripides, "he's mine! I insist!"

"If you insist," said Carmen. She and Jake backed away, as did Bloom, Sky and everyone else, leaving the middle of the floor to Euripides and the tattoo inmate.

"Don't think I don't know about you!" said the inmate, "your fighting style won't work on me! I spit on Hokuto Shin Ken!"

"It's your funeral," said Euripides, "your loss. Even though I was ordered to cleanse Omega, I was told that if any inmate were to surrender, I was to spare him so he could be taken to a more humane institution. So far less than twenty inmates surrendered and are alive."

"How's that work?" Bloom asked.

"I'd give them a teleportation badge that'd beam them up to a Galaxy Police ship in orbit," said Euripides. She showed a small case that was enchanted to hold a lot of stuff, "so far it's still pretty full," she looked at the inmate, "I can tell you're intelligent, more than your fellow convicts, so I will ask this one time; save your own life and give up."

"Go to hell!" exclaimed the tattoo inmate. He charged at her, intending to impale her on his spear.

"So be it," said Euripides. She then dodged the spear. The inmate then changed his attack so that he could now stab Euripides where she stood now, but she moved again. The inmate was fast, but Euripides was far faster.

"You're boring me now," said Euripides in a nonchalant tone as she dodged yet another spear thrust, "let's just end this so my friends, my brother and I can get on with our lives."

"Why you dirty little girl!" exclaimed the tattoo inmate with the long spear. He charged again at Euripides, still intending to impale her, but instead of dodging, she grabbed the spear with one hand just behind the stone point and raised it up, with the inmate still holding the other end.

"What…impossible!" exclaimed the inmate as he dangled in the air.

Euripides then tossed the spear up, taking the inmate with it. She then jumped up and jabbed her fingers into the inmate's neck near the spinal cord. She then delivered a bone shattering knee-strike to the inmate's nose.

"Neck-twisting, face-breaking strike!" said Euripides as she landed with the grace of a cat, while the inmate landed like a sack of potatoes, dead as a doornail.

"You really are strong, big sister," said Riven.

"From what I've heard from mom and dad," said Euripides, "you're not so bad yourself. Now what's this about you finally having a girlfriend?"

"I…uh…well that is," said a flabbergasted Riven.

"We'll talk later," said Euripides.

"But what happened to the others?" Bloom asked, "never mind, I think I have an idea on how to find them."

"A locater spell?" Elise asked.

"That," said Bloom, "combined with a teleportation spell. Once I find our friends, I can teleport all of us to them. Just give me a minute."

Bloom then used her locater spell, revealing that Mace, Payton, Kegan, Kurt, Ryoga, Tatewaki and Morgan were in one part of the prison, and still running for their lives. Yet they were on the same level of the prison as Bloom and her group were.

"They're down that tunnel," said Bloom, pointing to one to her left, "about half a mile. If we hurry we can catch up with them before its too late."

"We'll go!" said Brandon eagerly, while Riven, Helia and Timmy nodded in agreement.

"We'll go to," said Elise, while Tecna also nodded in agreement.

"As will I," said Euripides.

"Wait," said Brandon, "what about Stella and the other girls?"

"That's a good question," said Bloom. She then used the locater spell again. Bloom found The Winx on a very low level of the prison, low enough to be part of the original tunnels that were found when the prison was established.

But then Bloom sensed that Stella, Flora, Layla and Musa were in one dilly of a pickle. The cold and overall dark nature of the prison was sapping their magic, especially Stella, who had been cut off from sunlight for far too long. Flora, Musa and Layla had given as much of their energy to Stella as they could so she could keep up a protective shield that was keeping them warm, but it wouldn't be long before that shield failed.

And to make matters worse, The Winx were surrounded by at least twenty Frost Basilisks, all of them waiting for Stella's shield to fail.

"They're in trouble!" exclaimed Bloom. She then used a personal teleportation spell, leaving Sky, Carmen, Jake, Brandon and the others behind.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Carmen, "she's gone off on her own again."

"We can find her easily enough," said Tecna as she scanned with her wrist computer, while Timmy scanned with his PDA, and Elise used her PDA in combination with her Sonic Screwdriver.

"Uh-oh!" said Elise, "we've got a problem! If my readings are right, and I hope they're wrong, then Morgan and her group are running into a trap. At least a thousand inmates are waiting for them in a large cave ahead of them."

"You're not wrong," said Timmy, "but it's more like two thousand inmates. Our friends are about to be massacred!"

"Then we've got to help them!" said Helia.

"But what about Bloom and the other Winx?" Sky asked, "we have to help them?"

"By the time we find Bloom and the other fairies it may be too late to help the others," said Brandon, "I'm worried about Bloom as much as I'm worried about Stella. But something tells me that Bloom has a handle on this from her end."

"I feel the same way," said Jake, "normally I would be for an all out rescue for Princess Bloom, but my instincts tell me that she needs to do this without us."

"I agree," said Carmen, "we should focus on the more closer problem at hand."

"But if we try to help Kurt, Morgan and the others," said Timmy as he did another scan, "we'll be facing what's looking now like almost three thousand inmates. We'll be massacred as well."

"Three thousand against twenty one," said Euripides as she counted everyone in the area, an eager smile on her face "or rather, against twenty seven, counting the others being chassed. Call me crazy, but I like those odds."

"Certainty of death," said Riven as he had the same eager smile that Euripides had, "small chance of success, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Bloom intended to teleport inside Stella's shield, but the nature of the shield prevented anything solid from getting in, as well as blocking outside magic. So when Bloom arrived, she materialized on top of the shield and bounced off, landing on the frozen floor of the cave.

"Well that sucked," said Bloom. She didn't feel like she was hurt by her rough landing, so she got up and surveyed her surroundings. Next to her was the shield being maintained by a nearly exhausted Stella, while Flora, Musa and Layla lay near Stella, all of them unconscious.

"Girls!" shouted Bloom.

"Bloom?" Stella asked in a groggy tone, "is it really you?"

"It's me alright," said Bloom, "now, Stella, I'm going to get you all out of here, but I need you to let go of your shield first."

"What?" Stella asked, "but Bloom? It's cold out there, and there's these things, these big white snakes."

"I'll deal with the snakes," said Bloom. Already she could sense the Frost Basilisks coming closer. She could tell that the gargantuan serpents were confused by the turmoil in the prison, and that they saw Stella and the girls as threats. But Bloom had an idea that would set things right. But first she needed to get her friends out of harms way first.

"Stella," said Bloom, "I'm your best friend, and as your BFFL, I'm asking you to trust me on this. Drop your shield."

"As if I could keep it up any longer," said Stella in a distant tone. She then passed out, the shield dissipating as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Bloom caught Stella before she hit the cold ground. Bloom then used her magic to transfer a good sized amount of her energy to Stella, reviving her almost immediately.

"Wow!" said Stella as Bloom helped her stand up, "I mean wow! This is better than a full-body exfoliation treatment with an avocado oil soak, combined with an all-expenses paid shopping trip."

"Glad you like it," said Bloom as she smiled. She then used the same energizing spell on Flora, Musa and Layla, reviving them instantly.

"Bloom?" Flora asked.

"The one and only," said a smiling Bloom

"Well who else would it be?" Layla asked.

"Never mind that," said Musa, "Bloom, did you get your Enchantix fixed?"

"How's this for an answer!" said Bloom. She raised her arms, "Winx Enchantix!" with a bright orange flash she transformed.

"You did it!" exclaimed Stella, "you did it! You did it! You did it!"

"I knew you could do it," said Flora.

"And you're in control now?" Musa asked, "you're not going to faint on us again?"

"I've solved that problem," said Bloom, "but right now we need to focus on the bigger one."

"Yeah," said Layla, "the really big ones!" the Frost Basilisks were closing in now, their cold eyes hungry for prey to devour.

"So what's the plan?" Flora asked.

"Well I was going to teleport you guys out and back above to where the others are," said Bloom, "and then blast the snakes, but I've got a different plan in mind."

"As long as it involves getting us out of here before we're eaten," said Stella.

"That's the thing," said Bloom, "these snakes were the dominant species of Omega, and now they're guards. They're not evil, just confused."

"I heard that a spell was placed on them when Omega was founded," said Layla, "one that bounds them to act as prison guards until they are released, mainly when the prison is shut down."

"Then that's it!" said Bloom, "I know what to do!" Bloom then flew up and was hovering near the ceiling of the cave. She then released an incredible amount of Fairy Dust and sent it towards the Frost Basilisks.

"Why'd she do that?" Stella asked.

"I think it's because the reason the snakes are confused," said Flora, "it's part of the curse Vicky used to create all the chaos in Omega. Bloom's removing the dark magic from the minds of the Basilisks."

Bloom then saw one particularly big Frost Basilisk, one at least twenty feet longer than the others and had a hood on its head like a cobra. Bloom assumed that this was the leader or the alpha male.

Bloom then used a translator spell that allowed her to communicate with the alpha basilisk, "We are not you enemies. The prison has been disrupted by dark magic, allowing the real inmates to run amok. The dark magic has confounded you, making you see my friends and I as prisoners, but we are not."

"_Who are you?" _the alpha basilisk asked in a hissing tone, _"no prissssoner hasss the ability to ssspeak with usss."_

"I doubt there are many fairies in here," said Bloom, "we came here to rescue someone who came here in order to prevent a great wrong. All we ask is to find our friends and we will leave you in peace."

"_Fairiesss are you?" _the Alpha of Omega asked, _"yesss, I can ssse now, the wingsss are a dead giveaway. I offer my mossst ssssincere apologiesss. The witsss of my brothersss and sssissstersss have indeed been confounded. But we ssse clearly now." _At this all the other Frost Basilisks hissed in agreement.

"I'm sure you were only doing what you thought was right," said Bloom.

"_What isss right and what isss wrong isss irrelevant," _said the Alpha, _"we were only carrying out our purpossse. For thousssandsss of yearsss we have been bound to the tasssk of maintaining order on thisss world, and for thousssandsss of yearsss that tasssk has been our purpossse, or reassson for living, for a life without purpossse isss no life at all."_

"I happen to agree with you on that," said Bloom, "but now you don't have to be slaves to a task anymore," she then called up a mental image of the edict that Euripides showed her, the one abolishing the prison. She then sent the image to the mind of the Alpha snake.

"Omega is to be closed forever," said Bloom, "only a handful of outsiders will be here to keep watch over The Crypt of The Tecnomancers."

"_The machinesss of darknessss," _said the Alpha, _"yesss, I can sssee why it is necessssary to keep watch there. If thisss isss true…"_

"They're clearing out the inmates right now," said Bloom, "some of them are surrendering and being taken to other institutions. Those that insist on fighting are being destroyed."

"_Then we truly are free," _said the Alpha, "_Brothersss! Sssissstersss! We are free! We Are Free!"_

"_FREE! FREE!"_ hissed the Frost Basilisks.

"What's going on?" a very nervous Stella asked.

"I think Bloom just gave them good news," said Layla, "at least I hoped so."

"I just did," said Bloom to her friends, "I just told them that they've been emancipated, at least I hope I did."

"Well I hope so as well," said Musa, "considering you were talking like them for a while."

"I thought I was speaking our language," said Bloom, "huh, that translator spell must work only so far."

"_Little winged onesss," _said the Alpha basilisk in a voice that Bloom, Stella and the others could understand, _"I offer my condolencesss for your ordeal we unwillingly inflicted on you. Allow me to ssshow you the way back to your friendsss."_

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Stella asked as the Alpha Basilisk began frocing his way through the rock walls, creating a tunnel upwards.

"I think we just made a friend," said Bloom.

* * *

It was at this time that Morgan, Mace, Payton, Kegan, Kurt, Ryoga and Tatewaki found themselves in the middle of a large cave. With throngs of inmates behind them, they tried to decide which tunnel to take next. But then all the tunnels were filled with vicious inmates, all ready to partake in what was sure to be an easy slaughter.

"Well," said Kegan, "if you're going to die, at least die fighting."

"I'll be perfectly happy as long as I take as many of these bastards as possible with me," said Mace.

"Same here," said Payton. The three of them assumed their fighting stances.

"Only six shots left," said Kurt as he loaded his gun with his last rounds, "I figure one for each of us, then I could always bash my head in with my gun."

"Suicide is never the answer," said Ryoga, "although a quick death is preferred than being defiled, eaten and then worn fashionably."

"In that order if we're lucky," said Morgan.

"Me thinks that even though the odds are vastly against us," said Tatewaki, "there is still the chance we will survive. I am willing to take such a chance, if only to live to see my beloved Layla again!"

"And I want to see Elise and Carmen again," said Morgan, "you're right, we should try!"

"We should try," said Kurt, "though it'll take a miracle for us to survive this."

Just then several inmates in one of the tunnels were crushed to death by a gravity spell. From that tunnel emerged Carmen, Elise, Jake, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Tecna, Richard and Euripides.

"Now that's what I call a miracle!" said Morgan.

"Sorry we took so long getting here," said Brandon as he and the others made their way into the middle of the cave where Morgan and her group were, "traffic was a real pain."

"As long as you're here," said Kurt.

"Who's the new guys?" Kegan asked.

"That guy is Jake's uncle Richard," said Carmen, "and that girl is Riven's sister, Euripides."

"The Euripides?" Payton asked.

"The one and only," said Euripides. She then spoke to all the inmates surrounding them, "I am Euripides, master of Hokuto Shin Ken! I am far more a fighter than any of you scumbags can ever hope to be. But if there are any of you maniacs who believe themselves to be superior, then I challenge you, here and now!"

One very tall and muscular inmate with a 'Z' shaped scar below his left eye stepped forward, "I'll fight you! And I'll win!"

"Is that so," said Euripides as she cracked her knuckles again.

"I know so," said Z-scar, "because unlike the rest of my comrades here, I am able to think of a plan very quickly."

"What kind of plan?" Euripides asked cautiously.

"The kind that makes sure that I will win," said Z-scar as he smiled insanely.

Just then several inmates grabbed Morgan, Payton, Elise, Tecna and Carmen. The five girls found themselves unable to move and with knives to their throats.

"No!" shouted Timmy.

"Oh yes!" said Z-scar, "these little dumplings are my ticket to victory. If any of you would be heroes try to rescue the girls, they die," he then focused his gaze on Euripides, "and if so much as lay a hand of me, they die."

"I think not!" said Jake. It was then that it seemed that he was in two places at once; one standing in the middle of the cave, the other near Carmen. The one near Carmen then attacked the inmates holding her, killing them. The Jake in the middle of the cave then vanished.

Timmy and Kurt took advantage of the confusion among the inmates by shooting the maniacs holding Tecna and Elise, while Mace destroyed the ones holding Payton, and Kegan slaying the ones holding Morgan.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked, "how'd Jake do that?"

"The after-image technique," said Mace, "a fighter focuses all his power on speed, creating the illusion of being in more than one place at a time."

"Now you don't have any hostages," said Euripides, "we're back to a fair fight." She then took off her jacket and threw it to Riven, "hold this, I don't want it to get ripped."

"Uh…sure," said Riven.

"You little bitch!" snapped Z-scar, "I'll kill you!" he charged at Euripides, whom then dodged his attack as if taking a walk through the park.

"Why did she take off her jacket?" Tecna asked, "I know she said she doesn't want it damaged by the fight, but she looks like she can keep dodging him all day."

"There's more going on," said Jake, "just watch and see."

Euripides then dodged another of Z-scar's attacks, the mad inmate bellowing like a bull.

Just then Euripides began focusing her energy. Those who could sense battle auras could tell that an incredible power was at work. Before the eyes of everyone there, Euripides muscle mass across her body increased over three times, while her body suit expanded with her muscles.

"The Art of Dragon Breathing," said Jake, "one of the primary aspects of Fist of the North Star. Normally a human uses an average of 30% of his body's physical potential. Hokuto Shin Ken allows one to tap into the remaining 70%. Euripides just tripled her power, and then some."

Euripides then delivered a right hook to Z-scar's solar plexus, followed by a left hook. She then began punching the inmate so fast that her fists and arms became little more than blurs. Five score times in all she punched him in various parts of his torso, including at least fifteen to the head, the last punch knocking him to the ground.

"Hundred-Cracked Fists of the North Star!" said Euripides. She then released her battle aura, causing her body to return to its normal size and her body suit contracting to its normal shape as well. She turned her back on Z scar, "you can give me back my jacket, little brother, it's over."

"Huh?" an amazed Riven asked, "oh, yeah, sure," he tossed Euripides her jacket. She was putting it on just as Z-scar got back up.

"It that all you got?" the mad inmate asked, "your punches were nothing more than love taps!"

"You're already dead!" said Euripides as she zipped up her jacket.

Z-scar's body then began contorting painfully as the 100 pressure points Euripides hit caused a devastating overload of energy in the inmate. Within seconds his body exploded.

"Oh that is just sick!" said Morgan, "cool, but sick!"

"That is only a fraction of what I can do!" said Euripides to the inmates, "but you do not have to meet with the same fate as that one," she pointed to the bloody remains of Z-scar, "Omega is to be abolished. Those inmates who surrender will be taken to more humane institutions. But those who insist on maintaining this insanity will be dealt with lethal force. The choice is yours!"

There was a minute of silence in the cave before one of the inmates shouted "Get Them!" The three thousand inmates then charged at the center of the cave. Our heroes prepared for the worst.

Just then something big and white emerged from one of the tunnels, something that turned out to be a very large snake.

"A Frost Basilisk," said Elise, "one of the native life forms of Omega. Fascinating."

The sight of the Frost Basilisk inspired fear in several of the inmates. Many of them tried to escape through the tunnels, but the tunnels were blocked by more Frost Basilisks. The white snakes then exhaled deeply, freezing nearly a thousand of the inmates solid.

It was then that the ground began to shake. From one end of the cave floor burst a Frost Basilisk that was easily twenty feet longer than the others and had a hood like a cobra. This one froze nearly 500 of the inmates with his breath alone.

From the white cobra's tunnel emerged Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla and Stella.

"It's the girls!" shouted Sky.

"Snookums!" exclaimed Stella. She flew down and tackled Brandon. Flora flew to Helia, while Layla flew to Tatewaki and Musa flew to Riven.

Bloom landed next to Sky, "sorry I vanished on you like that."

"I understand," said Sky. They hugged and kissed.

Meanwhile, Riven was introducing Musa to Euripides, "so you're the one who's tamed my delinquent brother," said Euripides.

"I wouldn't say he's completely tamed," said Musa, "I still like a little chaos in a relationship, it's good for creativity."

"So I've heard," said Euripides, "excuse me, please," she then walked over to the Alpha Basilisk. By now nearly all of the inmates had been frozen by the lesser Frost Basilisks.

Euripides then held out the document that Bloom saw, "by the authority of The Galaxy Police and the Grand Conclave of Royal Houses, Omega is hereby abolished and the Frost Basilisk of Omega are free to live their lives as they please."

_"Thisss isss good newsss," _said Alpha, _"very good newsss indeed."_

"What will you do now that you are your people are free?" Bloom asked.

_"Before humansss came to our world," _said Alpha,_ "we were in the middle of 'The Great Sssleep.' We lay in our nessstsss, dreaming, waiting. When the humansss came, we were given our tasssk. Now that our tasssk is complete, we ssshal sssleep again. We ssshal dream and wait again."_

"What are you waiting for?" Sky asked, though the fact that he was talking to a giant snake would later leave him slightly discombobulated.

_"We were told, long ago,"_ said Alpha, _"that one day there ssshal come a great conflict that will rage acrossss the ssstarsss. When that conflict comesss, we ssshal awaken and give aid to thossse who are in need."_

"I don't suppose you know who you're supposed to help," said Bloom, "or when this war will happen."

_"We do not know,"_ said Alpha, _"all that we know isss that the conflict will come, and that we are to aid thossse who need usss."_

"Well I hope that this war doesn't happen any time soon," said Bloom, "I wish you and your people pleasant dreams."

_"And may your dreamsss be well asss well," _said Alpha. With that he slithered into one of the tunnels.

"We just had a conversation with a giant snake," said a slightly freaked out Sky.

"Snakes are people to, you know," said Bloom.

Just then someone shouted "Look out!" Sky pulled Bloom out of the way to avoid a cruse, one that wound up hitting Kegan in the face. He collapsed to the ground, writing in agony as his hands clutched at his eyes.

Tecna was the first to reach him, "it's the same kind of curse as we've been running into," she said as she used her wrist computer, "and it's blinding him, like what happened to Layla."

"But it's much stronger than the ones we've seen before," said Elise as she scanned with her Sonic Screwdriver, "the curse is going to kill him in less than two minutes!"

"Fairy Dust time!" said Stella eagerly.

"I've got this," said Bloom. She focused on her wings, creating a cascade of Fairy Dust. She then concentrated the Fairy Dust above Kegan's head and released it into his eyes. Within seconds Kegan was out of pain.

"Vital signs returning to normal," said Elise, "the curse is gone."

"That's some potent dust," said Musa.

"Indeed," said Tecna, wile Flora, Stella and Layla nodded in agreement.

"But he's still blind," said Elise, "and just like before with Sky and Carmen's wrist, it has to heal on it's own. Any attempt to heal his eyes with magic will only make things worse."

It was then that Kegan woke up, "what's going on? What hit me? And why can't I open my eyes!"

"Your eyes are open," said Euripides, "you've been afflicted with blindness via dark magic. You are out of danger, yetmagic cannot heal your eyes. But I can," she placed her fingers on his face around his eyes, "this will not be pleasant, but you will thank me for it later."

She then pressed ten pressure points around his eyes, causing Kegan to cry out in sudden pain. But the feeling passed as quickly as it came. Euripides stood up and backed away. Within seconds Kegan was able to see again.

"Five fingers, right?" Kegan asked as he held his hand up in front of his face. Euripides nodded. "Thank you," said Kegan, "thank you so much!"

"How did you do that?" Flora asked.

"That's the other side of Hokuto Shin Ken," said Euripides, "while the art has the power to kill, it also has the power to heal."

Just then Jake brought over one of the inmates who managed to avoid being frozen by a Frost Basilisk, a short, rat-faced man wearing tattered warlock's robes, "this is the foul one who threw the curse!" he threw the inmate down.

"How do you know about that kind of dark magic?" Bloom asked the inmate, "and don't bother playing ignorance. If you've been locked up here for centuries, then where did you learn that curse?"

"I get where you're going," said Carmen, "Vicky used that type of dark magic to disrupt Omega, freeing the prisoners and destabilizing the Gate. If Zahidia and the R'lyeh empire is behind the curses, then this guy is working for them."

"You will learn nothing from me!" snapped the inmate, "nothing!"

"Oh yes we will!" said Euripides. She then pressed a series of pressure points on his head, "now you have no choice but to tell the truth, so answer the questions."

"Are you affiliated with Zahidia and the R'lyeh empire?" Jake insisted.

The inmate struggled to remain silent, but in the end he shouted, "Yes! I serve Lady Zhaidia and the new R'lyeh empire! I live only to serve Lady Zahidia!" His eyes then glazed over and he fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

"Did you do that?" Riven asked Euripides.

"I only made him tell the truth," said Euripides, "that's all."

"He must have had a dark enchantment on him," said Timmy as he scanned the dead inmate, "one that would kill him if he talked."

"Well that sucks," said Carmen, "We're still no closer to finding out where this new R'lyeh empire is or what Zhaidia's plans are."

"Back up a second," said Layla, "what's this about an empire?"

"And who is this Zahidia?" Stella asked.

"We'll explain it all later," said Bloom, "I'm just glad everyone's alright."

"The sooner we're back home the better," said Sky.

"The ships are parked on the surface," said Riven, "I suggest we get moving before we start getting frostbite."

"That's just you complaining again," said Euripides, "Even as a kid you were never happy with anything."

"And you were always there pointing out my faults," said Riven, "what are you going to do, talk about how rotten a child I was all the way back to Magix?"

"I'd love to talk about the good old days with your friends, little brother," said Euripides, "but I have to finish up in here. There's still a lot of inmates in Omega."

"And you're sure you want to do it alone?" Bloom asked.

"That's another part of Hokuto Shin Ken," said Euripides, "I have enough stamina to keep going for at least another week with very little rest at all."

"Well as long as you're sure you'll be alright," said Sky.

"I will be alright," said Euripides, "and don't worry, we will meet again, definitely." She then looked at Riven, "see you around, little brother," and then ran off into the tunnels in search of more inmates.

"Your sister is kind of weird," Helia said to Riven, "awesome, but weird."

"She is awesome and weird," said Riven, "been that way since she was chosen to be the new master of Fist of the North Star."

"How'd that happen?" Musa asked.

"It's a very long story," said Riven.

"I'm sure we'd love to hear it," said Layla, "but right now all I want is to get into a warm shower."

"There's plenty of showers on The Night Rider," said Stella, "if we can ever figure out how to get out of this horrible place."

"That's what teleportation spells are for, duh!" said Morgan.

"Oh, right," said Stella.

As our heroes gathered together for the big teleportation spell that would send them all up to the surface, Bloom felt that this had been a good day. She saved her friends and nobody had gotten seriously hurt, and she made some new friends as well. Most of them strange friends, but friends nonetheless. Yes, a good day indeed.

**The end of chapter 24**

_As the dragon princess and her companions enjoy a day of relaxation and restoration, word arrives that the traitor has confessed a vital piece of information. At the same time, the water princess is reunited with someone she would rather never see again. All the while, the dark ones set in motion a plan to acquire another piece of the puzzle. All of this results in a confrontation that will change the course of many lives._

**Next chapter: Crossroads of Destiny**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	25. Chapter 25: Crossroads of Destiny

Last time found Bloom, Sky, Carmen and Jake, delving into the frozen depths of Omega in search of their friends. They found Tecna alive and well, whom happened to be in the company of one of the twelve adult survivors of Domino. After a brief encounter with a large set of doors that contained a race of magic-destroying robots, Bloom and the others encountered Euripides, Riven's elder warrior sister. Euripides had been sent into Omega to clean out the rampaging inmates. One thing lead to another, resulting with Bloom being reunited with the rest of The Winx and freeing a race of Frost Basilisks. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 25: Crossroads of Destiny**

After a hard day's schoolwork, Bloom dragged herself into bed. A lot had happened since she and her friends had rescued Tecna from the frozen vaults of Omega. First of all, she and Sky had finally gotten some alone time. They went a private resort on Eraklyon where they enjoyed two whole days horseback riding, picnicking in the woods and mountains, and other activates where they enjoyed each others company. Nothing too physical happened though, they were saving that extra special activity for their marriage night.

But the vacation ended when Bloom had to go back to Alfea the following Monday. She and her friends were still behind in the curriculum. Add the fact that now all six of the Winx had their Enchantix meant that Griselda and the rest of the Alfea were pushing the girls to their limits.

Take today for example. Faragonda and Planaium had set up an exorcise where The Winx used their Enchantix to repel an generic monster without harming it. Musa and Flora managed to pass with flying colors, while Tecna and Layla could only keep the creatures at bay, and Stella needed help just to get the furry, but harmless creature off of her.

Bloom on the other hand did more than repel her monster. In the words of Morgan, whom happened to be watching, "repel my eye, you sent that thing into orbit!"

Just when Bloom thought she had control over her full powers, she discovered that she still needed to work on controlling them. Even though she was no longer in danger of exhausting herself to the point of death, Bloom's Enchantix were still a potential danger to herself and to others. What Bloom needed was to make sure she didn't use too much of her full powers without losing control of herself.

This and other problems haunted Bloom's mind as she tried to relax and sleep. There was still the fact that Vicky and the Trix were still at large, as well as their strange but dangerous allies. Then there was the fact that they were all in allegiance to the apparently vile Zahidia and the R'lyeh Empire. And the biggest question of them all; what is their overall plan?

All this kept running around in Bloom's mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep, awaking long after dawn with hardly any rest. Fortunately it was the weekend again, and as luck would have it, The Winx were all caught up in their schoolwork again and had two whole days to relax.

For Stella, relaxation meant shopping. "Something that no one can have enough of," she would say.

The girls went into the city for the day. On the way it started to rain, but the ever fashionably resourceful Stella provided Bloom and the other with very chic outfits that kept them warm and dry on this wet and dreary Saturday.

Despite the rain, Bloom and her friends were in good spirits as they rode the bus into town, except for Layla. "My parents are really going to do it," she said in a defeated tone, "they're going to force me to marry against my will."

"They can't do that!" said Musa.

"Apparently they can," said Tecna, "even though it would mean the end of a dynasty, the monarchs of a planet can disown their heir on such grounds. It hasn't happened in The Magical Dimension in years, but it has happened, I looked it up."

"Which is why I'm so miserable," said Layla, "if I don't marry 'the jerk,' I'll be banished from Andros." she looked at Bloom and the others with eyes full of despair, "I can't choose between my home and my personal feelings. I love Tatewaki with all my heart, but I love Andros just as much. If I give Tatewaki up, I'll still be Queen one day, but I'll be stuck in a loveless marriage. If I stay with Tatewaki, I'll lose my home forever."

"As they say on Earth," said Bloom, "caught between a rock and a hard place."

"What can we do?" Flora asked.

"I don't know," said Layla, "I…I just want…I don't know what I want." By now she was on the edge of crying.

"That won't solve anything," said Stella, taking charge, "crying will only make you feel worse late on."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Layla asked, "the arrangements for the wedding are being made right now. The only thing that's holding it back is the legal issue from a few years ago, when my 'fiancé's' cousin swindled a cousin of mine. My cousin and 'his' cousin are still arguing over whom was in the right, and they both have a team of lawyers, so the case will be open for a while, but they could come to an agreement at any time.

"So I'll ask you again, Stella, what do you suggest I do about this?"

"For now, nothing," said Stella, "except enjoy a day of free shopping."

"How are you going to pull this off?" Flora asked.

"With this," said Stella as she smiled slyly. She pulled out from her purse a charge card, "Elise did a favor for me last night. I asked her what we can do to upset my, ahem, stepmother to be. Elise then hacked into Cassandra's private accounts. The usurping cow is paying for our expenses today, girls."

"That is quite possibly the worst thing you've ever done, Stella," said a shocked Bloom, she then smiled, "so, do we hit the designer boutiques? Or the electronics apparel stores? I've been wanting to get a new MP3 player."

"I've wanted one that can also take pictures," said Musa.

"Mine will also be able to play games and send email," said Tenca.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Flora asked, "if we spend a large amount of money, Cassandra is going to know that something is wrong. She'll trace the expenses…"

"Elise assured me that it can't be traced," said Stella, "not to me anyway. I can't wait to see the look on that cow's face when she finds out that she's completely broke."

"Won't that make her more desperate?" Tecna asked, "and make her want to marry your father that much quicker?"

At that Stella paused, "oh, I didn't think of that. Well," she hesitated, "well, that'll mean that we'll just have to go back and save Solaria from the usurping bitch that much sooner."

"In that case," said Layla as she smiled, "let's enjoy ourselves before we have to go save Stella's world. I think I'll buy the most expensive pair of shoes I can find."

"Why settle for one pair?" said Morgan's disembodied voice, "get two, or four, or eight," Morgan then appeared on the bus next to Musa, startling her, "dream big!"

"Don't scare me like that!" said Musa.

"You're going to give us all heart attacks one of these days, Morgan," said Flora.

"Just keeping you girls on your toes," said Morgan as she smiled innocently. She was wearing an orange and green windbreaker and green boots, and carried a yellow and white umbrella. She looked at Bloom, "Carmen asked me to go with you into town. She and the other 'Dominians' are having a meeting and couldn't come."

"Everyone?" Bloom asked, "I thought Jake would at least send someone."

"Well, not everyone," said Morgan in a reluctant tone, "Carmen told me that you and the Winx needed some time to yourselves, without having to worry about everything that's going on. You were supposed to have a stress free day without Jake, Carmen and the others hounding you, but the turn is that they are following you.

"What happened on Wallach VII really had Jake and Carmen freaked out, what with that Zahidia bitch being the one pulling all the strings. They're scared that the baddies are going to come after you fairies, especially Bloom. So they'll be keeping an eye on you six while you enjoy yourselves. If there's any sign of trouble, they'll be there in a flash to help."

"I understand completely," said Bloom, "and when you see Carmen, tell her that I said thanks."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here, Morgan," said Musa.

"Elise told me about her and Stella's plan to bankrupt and drive Cassandra crazy," said Morgan as she smiled eagerly, "I'm hoping you would let me in on the action."

"I'm not doing this to drive her crazy," said Stella, "I wan Cassandra publicly humiliated, like she humiliated me in front of the Solarian royal court, and in front of my father. Whatever hold that snake has over my father, I still love him and I want to help him. When the time comes, and it will come girls, believe me, I'm going to drag that cow away from my kingdom by her bleached hair."

At that Morgan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked.

"I just had a thought," said Morgan, "had things been different, Stella, you would have made an awesomely bad witch, and that's saying something."

"And with your passion and gift for making people laugh," said Bloom, "you, Morgan, would have made one incredibly good fairy."

At that Morgan laughed again, "you may be right, Bloom, you ,may be right!"

This made everyone, even Layla, laughed. Things were looking a bit brighter for Bloom and her friends, despite the still gloomy weather. Yet as they got off the bus in the shopping district, Bloom and her friends had no idea that dark forces were once again conspiring against them.

* * *

"They're right there in the open!" snapped Stormy as she, Icy, Darcy. Vicky, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, James, Sara, Rolf, Johnny and Plank, stood on the rooftops of downtown Magix. "We have Bloom and The Winx in our sights, even that bitch Morgan is with them, so why can't we attack and destroy them!"

"Have you forgotten the plan so quickly, dear sister?" Vicky asked in a disapproving tone, "or has your brief jaunt in Hell addled your brains even further?"

"You're one to talk, Vicky," said Naz, "since it was your ineptitude that got us in trouble in the first place."

"I'm not the one who failed to kill Bloom on Wallach VII," said Vicky, "if anyone is to blame for Zahidia punishing us as she did, it's Sara."

"Why is it my fault!" the irate shape shifting girl asked, "what did I do?"

"Imbecile!" snapped Rolf, "has Sara-girl forgotten that she had a task and had failed!"

"You were supposed to kill Bloom while we fought off her protectors," said Toro, "we had a plan, and you botched it!"

"It's that big white bufflo that's to blame, not me!" snapped Sara, "I would have ripped Bloom in half if that thing hadn't butted in."

"We've been through this already," said Vicky, "we explained to Zahidia that we would have completed our mission, if it weren't for the interference of The Avatar and his companions. We told her the truth, and we still got punished."

"You don't have to remind me," said Icy, whom had changed her outfit, now a dark blue shortslieved top with matching skirt and boots, while her hair had been evened out. The memory of what happened to her & her sisters and allies still made her shutter.

FLASHBACK

Zahidia glared at Vicky, The Trix, Toro, Trabon and the others as they knelt in front of the throne. The empress to be had just heard the events that happened in the dragon preserve.

"It's not our fault, Lady Zahidia," said Kevin, "we had Bloom dead to rights, but The Avatar, he…"

"I know full well that the newest incarnation of The Avatar, along with his companions, were on Wallach VII," said Zahidia, "I know that they stood in your way and prevented you from destroying Bloom. But you still could have succeeded, despite being overwhelmed by the elemental Benders, as well as those handful of Domino survivors. Do you wish to know how?

"I will tell you how. You could have asked for help. Yes, had you but asked, I would have willingly sent assistance in whatever form the situation deemed necessary. I would have sent soldiers, dark magic users, demons and monsters, I might even have sent some of Diaspro's pets, am I right, Diaspro?"

"I would have parted with some of my lesser, yet still vicious creations," said the mad princess as she stood to one side and idly filed her nails, "anything to ensure the future of our mutual cooperation."

"All the help you needed would have been yours if you had but asked," said Zahidia, "but instead you ran from the battlefield like cowards," she stood up from her throne and looked down at Vicky, The Trix and the others, "if there's one thing I have no tolerance for, it is cowardliness, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Lady Zahidia," said Naz, "but it wouldn't have made a difference if we did ask for help. Bloom had her Enchantix."

"A fact that I still find unacceptable," said Zahidia, "now you wretches will have to work twice as hard to destroy her. There is still time to eliminate Bloom, and The Winx, and the Specialists, and the Children of Domino, and any other allies the dragon princess has."

"Then, you aren't going to kill us?" James hesitantly asked.

"You're still useful to me and the new empire," said Zahidia, "though I am rapidly running out of patience with your recent lack of success."

"We won't fail you again, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "I swear it."

"We'll get them next time!" said Johnny, "won't we, Plank?"

"That you will," said Zahidia, "but there's still the matter of your punishments."

"Punishments?" Icy asked.

"What punishments?" Trabon, Stormy and Darcy asked.

"For your acts of cowardliness," said Zahidia, "that cannot go unpunished. Consider this a sample of what will happen to you if you fail me again."

"There's just one problem with that," said Toro, "you have no dirrect power over us."

"What are you doing?" Darcy hissed.

"Idiot!" snapped Naz, "you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't think so," said Toro, "this isn't like The Shadow Riders, were we have no control over our situation, where we had lost our freedom the moment we signed up," he took of his cthulhu belt buckle, "in The Shadow Riders, the rings we received bound us to their leaders, and we couldn't take them off. But not here. Here we are free to come and go, and if we don't want to be punished, we won't."

"He's right," said Darcy, "you can't force us to do anything! We're not tattooed, like Chimera and Cassandra!"

"That may be," said Zahidia, "you aren't marked as my lesser minions are. I do not have that level of control over you," she then raised her hand that had the chtulhu mark on the back, "but my will is stronger than yours!" He eyes glowed bright purple, as did the chtulhu mark on her hand.

"Don't look her in the eyes!" Stormy shouted, but it was too late. Zahidia's dark will had overpowered our anti-heroes, forcing them to look in her eyes.

"Now," said Zahidia, "you are going to experience your darkest fears brought to life. You are going to relive your worst memories over and over again. Each of you are going to spend the next thirteen minutes in your own personal Hell!"

The next thing Icy knew she was surrounded by fire. The whole room seemed to be a raging inferno that had no way out. She tried to freeze the flames, but her dark magic didn't want to work.

The flames then began consuming her body. It was agony that shouldn't be described by words. Yet even though her entire body was on fire, Icy wasn't dieing. Rather, the flames were burning and regenerating her at the same time, prolonging her agony.

As her body was being tortured, her mind was assaulted by the memories of every defeat and humiliation she suffered at the hands of her enemies, especially Bloom. Every time she and her sisters thought they had won, only to be defeated by The Winx. Every time they had Boom at their mercy and ready for the kill, someone or something came along and saved the fairy.

And the torment went on, and on, and on, and on until it seemed like it would never end.

But then it stopped, in both mind and body. After what seemed like an eternity of unyielding suffering, it stopped, and Icy found herself back in the throne room, on the floor, along with her sisters and allies.

"Now you know what awaits you if you fail," said Zahidia as Icy and the others got back up, "I'm sure all of you are right now regretting ever joining the new empire. You can regret all you wish. But remember, you can leave whenever you wish, but that wish will be granted whenever I say it to be. You will stay with the new empire as long as you are useful. Afterwards, you will be free to go. But until then I will not accept any further failures, is that understood!"

Icy, her sisters and the others had no choice but to say, "we understand, Lady Zahidia, and we obey."

END FLASHBACK

"I knew this was a bad idea," said Stormy, "I knew right from the start. We should never have joined with that bitch!"

"Well I'm glad I joined," said Vicky, "otherwise I would never have found you, sisters. You, Stormy, and Icy would still be floating blobs of flesh in tanks. If it weren't for my connectins in the empire, Diaspro wouldn't have come and brought you back."

"You don't have to remind me," said Icy though gritted teeth.

"There's nothing we can do about our current situation with Lady Zahidia," said Naz, "other than succeed in this plan. If we fail, we're screwed."

"And just what is the plan?" Darcy asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Toro.

"Nincompoops!" exclaimed Rolf, "has Darcy-witch and Toro-freak-boy forgotten the plan so quickly! Has thou the brains the size of sheep droppings?"

"My brain is as big as yours, asshole!" said Toro, "and if you insult Darcy and me one more time, I'll rip your face off and staple it back on upside down!"

"He'll have to frown to smile, Plank!" said Johnny.

"Everyone shut up!" snapped Sara, "I'm in a bad mood."

"When are you not in a bad mood?" Stormy asked, "just answer me that? What, did your parents not give you enough attention? Or maybe they gave you too much attention."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Sara as the irate girl began morphing into a cross between a wolf, a gorilla and a shark.

Trabon then diffused the situation by sending out a thunderclap that stunned everyone on the roof, knocking them to the ground. He timed it to coincide with another, more natural thunderclap from the storm over the city, so as not to attract any unwanted attention from the pedestrians below.

Trabon waited for everyone to regain their sense of balance and hearing before speaking, "all of you, stop this! Fighting among ourselves will only aid our enemies, both without and within the empire."

"you're making it sound like Zahidia wants us to fail," said Vicky.

"It crossed my mind," said Trabon, "It's possible that Zahidia thinks we're no longer viable assets to the empire and seeks to have us eliminated. She may want us to fail so we won't be a potential threat in the future.

"On the other hand, if my theory is just that, a theory and Zahidia still holds us in regard, then we still shouldn't fight each other. The Winx and their allies are the real enemy."

"He's right," said Vicky, "and that brings me back to what the plan is. We're going to lure Bloom and The Winx into a situation wehre we'll destroy them for sure. And if we do this right, we'll also obtain not one, but two Construct pieces."

"Two is better than one," said James.

"Then what are we waiting for," said Stormy, "let's do this already!"

"We're not ready yet," said Vicky in an annoyed tone, "you don't even know where we're setting the ambush for Bloom and her friends."

"Oh, right," said a subdued Stormy.

"I sometimes wish that we were just twins," said Darcy to Icy in a whispered tone.

"you're not alone," said Icy.

* * *

After a hectic morning of shopping in the most expensive stores in the city, all paid through Cassandra's personal funds, Bloom and her friends decided to have lunch at the best outdoor café in Magix. The rain had turned into a thunderstorm, which would make eating outside rather uncomfortable, but once Stella showed her special charge card to the restaurant manager, they had a table all to themselves, and they were perfectly dry thanks to a waterproofing spell from Layla.

"Looks like someone is feeling a lot better," said Musa.

"I am feeling better," said Layla as they all sipped their warm drinks and waited for their lunches to arrive, "for some reason, using someone else's money to purchase material goods just makes me feel happier, especially if the someone is someone who has hurt a friend of mine."

"Revenge is sweet," said Morgan as she idly stirred her coffee, "and I'm glad you've tasted and found you like it. I'll make a witch out of you yet."

"And you are just overflowing with compassion and kindness, Morgan," said Flora, "Bloom's right, you'll make an awesomely good fairy."

At that Morgan laughed, "I'll be a fairy the day Layla stops dancing and Musa gives up music."

"And I'll be a witch the day you give up laughter," said Layla, "and Elise burns all her books."

"You'd better not let Elise hear that," said Techa, "I heard that she has a very large collection of books. Not just magical texts and histories, but all sorts of books ranging to romance to science fiction, from stage play scripts to government records."

"Makes you wonder just what sort of projects Elise has been up to before she came to Magix," said Bloom.

"I asked her that once," said Morgan, "and so did Carmen. Elise looked at both of us and said 'can you keep a secret?' we answered yes, and she said 'so can I.'"

Just then the waiter came over and began serving the girls their lunches. He brought Bloom hers first, and with her lunch came a small note. Curious, Bloom quickly read it;

_Heads up, you're being watched by someone wearing a hooded purple robe. 6 o'clock, behind the potted plants. Respond on secure line, text to 6636357._

_C_

Bloom knew the note was from Carmen. She then got a closer look at the waiter, whom was still serving the girls' lunches. Bloom then realized that the waiter was in fact Mace, whom had somehow sprouted a moustache.

Bloom then realized that the hostess whom showed the girls to their table was in fact Payton wearing glasses and had her hair done up.

Bloom inconspicuously took out her phone and sent Carmen a text on the secure line: Is hooded guy alone?

Carmen responded: Y, guy is just standing there, looking at U.

Bloom asked: At Me?

Carmen: No, at Layla.

Bloom thought for a minute, then decided to take a risk. She wouldn't have her day ruined by some peeping tom, and this was something that Layla didn't need at all.

Bloom: Let me handle this, trust me, ok?

Carmen: Ok.

Bloom then nodded to Mace, whom then nodded back and went inside.

Flora was sitting to Bloom's left, "some guy in the bushes behind us is looking at Layla."

"On it," whispered Flora. She then used her magic to move the potted plants, revealing a guy wearing a hooded purple robe. The man let out a supprised gasp and tried to run away.

But Bloom wouldn't have any of that. She sent out a wall of Dragonfire, not to hurt the trespasser, but to contain him.

Not knowing that the interloper was looking at her, Layla sent out a rope of Morphix that ensnared the hooded trespasser and dragged him over to the table.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a spy," said Morgan.

"No," said Bloom, "just a peeping tom."

"Who was he looking at?" Stella asked as Layla and Musa dragged the unfortunate interloper onto the table.

"If you ladies would untie me," said the hooded stranger, "I can explain everything."

"Oh no!" said a shocked and terrified Layla said, "it can't be! Not him!" in her shocked state, she released her Morphix, freeing the man.

"I'm afraid so, Layla," said the interloper. He stood up and pulled down his hood, revealing a boy in his late teens, like Sky's age or so, with medium dark skin and asure eyes. He had a red dot on his forhead between the eyes and long brown hair tied back in a braid.

"It's been a long time, Layla," said the boy.

"Not long enough," said Layla. She was over her shock and fear by now and was feeling very angry. "We're you spying on me?"

"I wanted to see you," said the boy, "to say that I was sorry for everything. I've tried to talk to you several times, but I chickened out. I was afraid you'd take it the wrong way."

"Damn right I'd take it the wrong way!" snapped Layla.

"Who is this guy?" Stella asked.

"I think I now," said Flora, "he's Layla's fiancé, right?"

"Nabu of Andros," said the boy as he bowed to Bloom and the others, "wizard and adventurer, at your service. And yes, I am Princess Layla's reluctant husband to be."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" snapped Layla.

"This is exactly why I was afraid to talk to you," said Nabu, now also getting angry, "you've always overreacted to everything."

"Well I have a very good reason to be angry with you," said Layla, "you put ink in my tea! Green ink! I had to walk around for a week with green teeth! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is!"

"I said I was sorry," said the Nabu, "I said I was sorry when I was 12 and I'm still sorry. But it looks like you're still sore about a childish prank, a prank that I've regretted since we were kids. It's clear that you're still as stubborn and ill-tempered as before.

"I came here to try to talk to you, to make amends for all the things I did to you, to tell you that I've changed, that I'm not that mischievous little boy anymore. But it's clear that I've wasted my time here. You haven't changed at all, Layla, so I'll leave you alone," he bowed to Bloom and the others again, "good day, ladies." And with that he left.

It was a tense few seconds before Stella spoke, "wow, that could have gone better."

"You really should have been nicer to him, Layla," said Musa in a disapproving tone, "he just wanted to say that he was sorry for the things he did, and you blew up in his face."

"I'm pretty sure Nabu isn't happy about being in an arranged marriage either," said Tecna, "but that's my logical guess."

"Was I really that mean?" Layla asked a deflated tone.

"In a nutshell, yes," said Morgan, "really, you need to work on your communication skills."

"I know the two of you have had a rough history," said Bloom, "but maybe you should try to see things differently, Layla. Maybe Nabu has changed. I'm not saying you should go through with the arranged marriage, but at least try to you the past behind you."

Layla was at a loss for words. Fortunately she didn't have to say anything, for Carmen and Jake appeared.

"I hope things didn't get too messy with your peeping tom," said Carmen.

"Nobody got hurt," said Tecna, "not on the outside at least."

"The spy is in fact Layla's fiancé," said Flora.

"More like unfortunate beau," said Musa, "there's still a lot of bad blood between them."

"I don't think it's as bad as that," said Stella, "from what I could tell, that Nabu really cared about Layla's feelings and didn't want to see her hurt any more. There maybe more to this than it seemed."

Layla again was going to say something, but Jake spoke first, "with all due respect to you and your friends, Princess Bloom, but we have more pressing matters at hand. Carmen and I would have been here to deal with the interloper, but we intercepted this," he pulled out a message crystal, "it was sent to you, Princess Bloom."

"It's from 'you know whom,'" said Carmen, "knowing them, they could have put a trap on the crystal, but Jake and I checked, it's just a message."

"Now what?" Bloom asked as she activated the message crystal. The image of Vicky appeared, _"hello, Bloom. I hope this doesn't catch you and your friends in any compromising situations." _she smiled viciously

"Like you care," said Bloom, even though she knew that she was talking to just a message.

_"Anyway,"_ continued Vicky, _"I thought you and your friends should know that my sisters and I want to play a little game on this delightfully rainy day. And you will play my game, or else the while city and everyone in it will destroyed."_

"Can she do that?" Morgan asked, "they can't destroy the city, can they?"

"Knowing Vicky and The Trix," said Bloom, "anything is possible, anything evil that is."

_"Here are the rules," _said Vicky,_ "you and your friends will meet us at the Museum of Magical History down town in exactly fifteen minutes. If you're late by even five seconds, we'll unleash a catastrophe the likes of which this world has never seen. It's your choice, Bloom. Either play my game, or be responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of innocent people, and I know how much you fairies hate to lose even one innocent. See you soon!"_ She smiled viciously again and vanished. The crystal then began counting down from fifteen minutes.

"This has 'trap' written all over it," said Carmen.

"But we can't risk losing the city and all of it's people," said Bloom, "Vicky has us dead to rights; I will not allow an innocent to come to harm."

"Me neither," said Stella, while Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla nodded in agreement.

"What is it you wish to do, Princess Bloom?" Jake asked.

"Get everyone downtown to the museum," said Bloom, she looked at the crystal, "we have less than fifteen minutes to save the city."

* * *

"You really think Bloom's gonna walk right into such an obvious trap?" Toro asked as he, Darcy and all the other baddies took up positions inside the museum. Vicky had already taken control of the security guards, staff and visitors, forcing everyone out so as not to distract them.

"She'll come," said Darcy, "she and her loser friends, if enough lives are at stake, and an entire city's worth of lives is more than enough," she looked around at the now empty museum, with only the other baddies and countless historical magical artifacts for company, "but I'd feel better about this working if we kept a few hostages, just in case."

"I feel better about not having hostages," said Toro, "that way none of us wouldn't have to look after any potential heroes, and we can focus on the real goal, killing Bloom."

"When you're right, you're right," said Darcy.

Stormy then walked over, "Trabon and I've been all over this place; there aren't any Construct pieces in here!"

"If Vicky said there are Construct pieces here," said Icy, "then they're here. You just need to look harder."

"They're probably in a vault or a restoration room," said Darcy, "wherever it is, we'll find them."

Just then Sara and James walked over, he was carrying two small, oddly shaped white objects, "we found them!" said Sara.

"What the…how did you…?" said a flabbergasted Stormy.

"They were being used as bookends in the rare books section," said James.

"We seem to find that a lot," said Icy, "evil artifacts being treated like ordinary objects."

"That's because most people are stupid," said Trabon as he took one of the Construct pieces to look at, "they don't know what they're dealing with, unlike us."

Vicky then came over and took the Construct piece from Trabon, then took the other one that James was carrying. "I'll just hold onto these until we get back to Xaldo."

"The hell you will!" snapped Sara, "James and I found them, so we get to present them to Lady Zahidia, not you!"

"Is that so," said Vicky in a playful tone, "well tell me, how many Construct pieces have you two brats found?"

"Just those two," said James.

"Well I've found more pieces than you'll ever hope to," said Vicky.

"All the more reason for James and I to give them to Lady Zahidia!" said Sara, "you've been hogging all the credit, but now it's our turn!"

"That's right!" said James, "it's our turn to get the credit!"

"Why you dirty little bastards!" said an outraged Vicky, "as if you deserve any credit. The only thing you deserve from Lady Zahidia is to lick her boots, for all the good you've been!"

"You wanna fight!" exclaimed Sara as she began to morph again into a monster, "bring it!"

"Here it comes," said Naz to Icy, "this is gonna be good."

"I was wondering which dork would try to take a shot at Vicky would be," said Kevin, "not that I would risk my neck. Better the shrimps try than me."

"My money's on James," said Johnny, "who do you think will win, Plank?"

"Rolf says that Vicky-witch shall emerge victorious."

Vicky glared at Sara and James for a few seconds before backing down, "I can deal with this crap right now. Bloom and her friends will be here any minute."

"She's right," said Icy, "Bloom and her loser friends are the bigger issue. We'll worry about who gets what credit later."

"Fine with me," said Sara as she morphed back to her human shape, "I'll wait."

"Me to," said James.

"Then I will wait as well," said Vicky, "now everyone get in position," she smiled viciously, "it's almost game time."

* * *

"What would Vicky and The Trix want at a museum?" Bloom asked as she and the others arrived at their destination. With her and The Winx were Carmen, Morgan, Jake, Kegan, Payton, Mace, still with his moustache on, Rei, Travis and Karen.

"Who knows what vile workings goes on in the mind of a dark witch," said Jake, "for all we know, the enemy may try to use this battle as cover to steal a magical artifact or two."

"I've thought of that as well," said Carmen, "The Trix and Vicky seem to be stealing objects that are apparently worthless, but must have some value to them."

"Well whatever they're up to," said Morgan, "we're not going to let them get away with it."

"Hell no!" said Kegan as he pulled out his power pole, while Payton and Rei stretched for the coming battle.

"Ain't no way we're going to let them escape this time," said Travis as he drew his sword.

"I'm ready," said Mace as he cracked his knuckles, "just so long as none of the baddies touch my stash."

"Your what?" Flora asked.

At that Mace chuckled then pointed to his now rather fury upper lip, "moustache."

"Is that soup strainer real?" Musa asked.

"Oh it's real alright," said Payton, she then pulled sharply on a few hairs on Mace's face, earning a painful yelp from him.

Bloom then hung up her phone, "I just talked with Sky and the boys, they won't be able to get here for a while, so it's just us."

"Then just us it'll have to be," said Stella, "Winx Enchantix!" With that the six fairies transformed.

"Now that is an incredible sight," said Jake to Carmen, indicating the six fairies with their full powers.

"It is," said Carmen. She then sensed something and turned around, "well, looks like the peeping tom is coming back for more."

Everyone then saw Nabu running very fast towards them. He was using a speed enhancing spell and skidded to a halt in front of everyone, "looks I made it just in time."

"What do you want?" an irate Layla asked.

"If you'd get down off your high horse for just a second," said Nabu, "you'd realize that I'm here to help. Nearly every world in the Magical Dimension is aware that The Trix have been on the lose again, and now they're with their long lost sister, who's stronger than several witches combined."

"And what are we, chopped liver?" Carmen asked in an annoyed tone.

"We've held our own against all four Trix and their freaky allies," said Morgan, "we're ready for whatever they've got planned."

"I don't suppose you're prepared for the stunning traps they've set up in the front hall," said Nabu, "or the reverse-gravity traps, or the acid gas traps, or the mind-obliterating traps?"

"How do you know about those?" Bloom asked, while Tecna scanned the building for traps, then confirmed their existence with a reluctant nod.

"I'm a wizard adventurer," said Nabu, "making sure that the way ahead is free of traps is something I know best."

"What else do they have planned for us in there?" an impressed Stella asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Carmen, while Jake, Mace, Kegan, Payton, Rei, Travis, Karen, Tecna, Musa and Flora nodded in agreement.

They all then realized that Layla was glaring at them angrily, "what?" Carmen asked, "he seems to know what he's doing, so why not accept his help?"

"Because he's a total jerk!" said Layla.

"He hasn't been a jerk," said Stella, "not that I know."

"Well…I…that is…" Layla tried to justify her angry feelings, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I really do want to help, Layla," said Nabu, "seriously, I have changed for the better."

"Well, if you're serious about helping," said Layla in a defeated tone, "you can stay. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna marry you!"

Bloom heard Nabu mutter, "stubborn." he then walked up to the front doors of the museum and cast a spell.

"He just deactivated the traps in the front hall," said Tecna as she checked with her wrist computer.

"I concur," said Carmen as she used her senses to search for traps, but couldn't fin anything.

"Okay then," said Layla to Nabu, "you do know what you're doing."

"Naturally," said Nabu as he smiled, then held the door open for everyone.

"He is smooth," said Stella, "almost likeable."

"Almost?" Musa asked.

"Well he still on my 'keep a close watch' list," said Stella.

"Since when did you have a list like that?" Flora asked.

"Since now," said Stella.

Everyone was now inside the museum. With Nabu in front clearing the way of traps, Bloom and the others soon found themselves in the exhibit halls. Right in the middle of the room was Vicky.

"You ruined all the traps I had set," pouted Vicky, "that was half of the game. You really are a wet blanket, Bloom, you and your friends."

"If a dozen death traps are your idea of fun," said Nabu, "then you are one sick lady."

"Don't try to reason with her," said Bloom, "she's just like her sisters. They're all evil through and through."

"Now that's just cruel, Bloom," said Darcy as she, Stormy, Trabon and Icy came out of hiding, "we may be evil, but we're not without heart. Dark hearts that is."

"And just who is this poser?" Stormy as she pointed at Nabu.

"He found and disabled all the traps," said Trabon, "I know who he is; Nabu of Andros. He's Layla's husband to be."

"No he's not!" snapped Layla. It was after the fact that Layla realized that her emotional outburst had worked against her.

"Well now," said Darcy as she, her sisters, Toro and Trabon smiled with wicked glee, "looks like we've found a new nerve to strike."

"This really makes my day," said Icy, "I've already got so many ideas to try out on Layla's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" spat Layla as she formed and threw a spear of Morphix at Icy, whom then froze it out of the air.

"If he's not," said Vicky, "then why do you care what we say?" She then smiled wickedly again, "I just had an idea. Get those two!" she pointed at Layla and Nabu.

Kevin, Naz, James, Sara, Rolf, Johnny and Plank, came out of hiding.

"What about all the stuff in here?" James asked, "if we fight, won't it all get smashed?"

"As if we care," said Vicky, "we have what we wanted from this place, so let's have some fun!" she then sent out several balls of dark fire. Bloom and the others dodged them, but several artifacts were destroyed.

All the baddies then attacked, and it was everything our heroes could do not to get hit.

"If we fight back," said Tecna as she and Musa dodged several ice shards and dark lighting bolts, "then more priceless artifacts will be destroyed."

"Let's hope this place is insured," said Musa.

Bloom and the others began fighting back, but all Bloom cared about was getting to Vicky, whom always seemed to be just out of reach.

Then after what seemed an eternity, but only three minutes or so, Vicky called a halt for her side. Puzzled, Bloom and her friends stopped as well.

Vicky smiled and pointed to where Sara, whom had assumed the form of a Manticore, had Layla and Nabu pinned under her claws.

"I have but to give the word and my little friend will slaughter them," said Vicky, "and I do believe Sara want's to taste some blood today."

"Don't you hurt them!" shouted Musa.

"You can't stop me," said Vicky, "but Bloom can. So here's the final stage of the game, Bloom. Your life for theirs," she pointed again at the helpless Nabu and Layla, "choose, Bloom, but we all know what that choice will be."

"Don't do it, Bloom!" said Layla, "I'm not worth it, and neither is Nabu!"

"I can speak for myself!" said Nabu, "and for once we agree. Bloom, don't sacrifice yourself!"

But Bloom already knew that she would. She'd gladly trade places with Layla, and even though she only just met him, Nabu as well.

Fortunately for Bloom, she didn't get the chance to make that terrible choice, for James then shouted, "Oh no! Oh no!" he was franticlly checking his pockets, "the pieces! They're gone!"

"What the f#ck do you mean they're gone!" exclaimed Vicky, "you had them just before the twerps got here!"

"Lady Zahidia's gonna kill us if we don't have the Construct pieces!" said Naz.

"What's a Construct?" Bloom asked.

"None of your business!" spat Vicky, "you're trying my patience, little dragon, so make your choice!"

But again Bloom didn't have to choose, only this time she was saved by two of the last people she'd ever expect to be saved by.

"Here they are!" said Stormy as she and Icy picked up the two Construct pieces and then vanished them to a safe place, "they must have fallen out of James's pockets."

This was the opening that Carmen was waiting for. She then cast a controlled gravity crush spell on Icy, focusing on her windpipe, choaking the frosty witch, while at the same time, Morgan got behind Stormy and delivered a neck pinch, knocking the dark weather witch out.

"NO!" shouted Vicky.

"Oh yeah," said Morgan as she, Mace and Payton tied Stormy up, while Carmen still had Icy in a magical choke hold. The frosty witch was barley getting enough air to stay awake, but that's about all.

"You let them go!" shouted Trabon, while Darcy and Toro prepared to attack.

"One more step," said Carmen, "and I'll crush her heart, it'd be easy, like squeezing a grape." Icy's eyes bulged in both fright and lack of oxygen.

"And I think I'll set her on fire again," said Morgan as she summoned a gallon-sized container full of flammable fluid and prepared to pour it on Stormy, whom by now had woken up.

Vicky ground her teeth angrily before speaking, "well, Bloom, I believe this is what they on Earth call a Bolivian Standoff."

"A Mexican Standoff," said Bloom, "but you're right, both of us are prepared to destroy those we care about. So here's my suggestion. You let Layla and Nabu go, and I'll let Icy and Stormy go, and that'll be that."

"You really think that I'll agree to that?" Vicky asked, "I wouldn't."

"But I'm not you," said Bloom, "I don't want anyone to be killed, even you, though the universe would be better off without you. But that's my offer. Take it or nobody wins today."

Vicky hesitated before saying, "give me a second, I need to have a conference with my colleagues." She then turned around and signaled for Toro, Darcy, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Johnny and Plank, to talk with her.

"You're not seriously considering agreeing with her," said a disgusted Darcy, "are you?"

"What choice do I have?" Vicky asked, "if I don't then we'll loose Icy and Stormy again. And personally, I'd rather not have to ask Diaspro to clone them again."

"I'd rather not have Icy and Stormy in that psychopath's clutches either," said Trabon, "and we have another reason to save them. They're the only ones who can summon back the two Construct pieces."

"Oh, he's right," said Naz, "when you vanish an object, only the one who vanished it can bring it back."

"Well that sucks," said Toro.

"Those are the laws of magic, Toro-shape shifter," said Rolf, "it is of no importance if you like it or not."

"Plank says we should rush them!" said Johnny, "attack the enemy and take their jawbreakers!"

"No way in hell," said Darcy, "I'm not gonna lose my sisters again, Johnny, so you tell Plank that if he makes such an idiotic suggestion again, I'll cut him up for firewood. Wait, that thing is just a piece of wood, so why am I even bothered?"

"We're just stressed out," said Vicky, "so let's just get Icy and Stormy back so we can get the Construct pieces back. Then we can all go back to Xaldo and we all can present them to Lady Zahidia."

"But she said that we were to kill Bloom as well," said James, "I don't want to fail her again. I don't want to go to my own personal hell!"

"Nobody's going to hell," said Vicky, "we'll tell Zahidia that we tried our best, but circumstances were against us, and we'll try harder next time, and there will be a next time."

As the baddies were talking, Bloom was having an emergency conversation with her friends.

"I can't believe you're willing to let Icy and Stormy go!" said a shocked Stella.

"I can't believe that you're willing to risk loosing Layla and Nabu," said Flora.

"That's not what I meant," said Stella, "we should try to find a way where we can win, really win."

"I'm working on it," said Tecna, "but there's no solution I can come up with that won't get someone else in danger."

"I am prepared to do whatever you deem necessary, Princess Bloom," said Jake, while Payton, Mace, Kegan, Rei, Travis and Karen nodded in agreement.

"All I care about right now is getting Layla and Nabu back," said Bloom, "if that means letting the enemy go, then so be it. We'll stop them for good next time, and there will be a next time."

She then looked at Carmen and Morgan, whom then nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly that their arch enemies were about to get away again.

At the same time, Vicky had gotten everyone in her group to agree. "Alright, Bloom, you have a deal, we'll let the two lovebirds go, once my sisters are released."

"You release Layla and Nabu," said Bloom, "then we'll release Stormy and Icy."

"You release your hostages first!" said Vicky.

"You release your hostages first!" said Bloom.

"Why don't you just release all hostages at the same time," said Stormy. Everyone them looked at her like something crazy had just happened, "What? I can have a good idea when I want to."

"And it is a good idea," said Bloom.

"It is," said Vicky, "okay, we'll do it. Sara, when I say so, let them go."

At that the transformed Sara let out a growl of anger.

"Sorry, Sara," said Vicky, "but that's how it is. Let them go."

Sara then roared in outrage.

"You'll do it!" snapped Vicky, "Or I'll rip you in half!"

Sara's transformed face blanched at the thought of being bisected, then nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Vicky, "on the count of three. One…"

"Two…" said Bloom.

"…three!" said both Bloom and Vicky.

Sara reverted back to her human form and freed Layla and Nabu, while Morgan untied Stormy and Carmen released her crush spell on Icy, whom then coughed for much needed air.

The four hostages then stood up. Stormy glared at Morgan, her eyes saying all that needed to be said, 'I'm going to kill you.'

Icy had actual words to say, "Next time, Carmen, next time."

"I'll be waiting," said Carmen.

Layla and Nabu had nothing to say to Sara. They stated walking towards Bloom and the others as Icy and Stormy walked over to Vicky and her group. The four of them said nothing as they passed each other in the middle of the room. Once Icy and Stormy were back with their group, the baddies vanished.

"Well I'm glad that's over," said Stella as she and the Winx powered down.

"At least they didn't touch my stash," said Mace as he ran his finger over his upper lip again.

"I ought to rip that off of you," said Payton, "it makes you look like an idiot."

"I don't really like it either," said Bloom, "but that's the least of what I'm worried about."

"About what?" Carmen asked, "besides the fact that two of our greatest enemies were at our mercy and got away with the rest."

"The problem is the fact that the enemy agreed to Princess Bloom's demands so easily," said Jake, "Vicky didn't agree just out of love for family. No, there is more to this than meets the eyes."

"Those white things," said Musa, "that Icy and Stormy vanished, they must mean a lot to Vicky and the others."

"And since only someone who vanished an object can bring it back," said Carmen, "it makes sense that Vicky would want her sisters alive, if only to recover the items."

"But what are these items that they're after?" Bloom asked, "they're part of this Construct, but what is it?"

Just then everyone heard somebody slap someone hard. The slapper turned out to be Layla, and the slappee was Nabu.

"What the hell was that for?" an outraged Nabu asked as he backed away from the irate Layla, for fear of being hit again. A hand-shape welt had appeared on his face.

"For nearly getting us both killed!" snapped Layla, "if you hadn't gotten in my way, we wouldn't have been caught by that shape shifter!"

"I didn't know the shape shifter was behind us," said Nabu, "I was too busy pulling you out of the path of a death curse one of the witches was about to cast. Oh yes, I saved you from certain death."

"I would have blocked it!" said Layla, refusing to let the interloper get the better of her, "or at least dodged it."

"Did you even know which witch was going to curse you?" Nabu asked, "well?"

Bloom could tell that Layla didn't know, yet her friend refused to allow herself to be in the wrong. "I would have figured it out."

"Oh forget it," said an exasperated Nabu, "you were right, I shouldn't have come here. You really haven't changed at all." With that he teleported out.

"I…" said Layla, but it was too late, he was gone.

"Awkward," said Morgan.

"In a nutshell," said Carmen.

"You really should have handled that better, Layla," said Flora.

"Not to make you look like the villain," said Stella, "but you really looked bad just now, in more ways than one."

Layla was still speechless as her resolve that she was in the right, began to crumble. Finally she spoke, "you're right, I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Nabu has changed, but I'm still the same stubborn little girl with green teeth."

"What are you gonna do?" Bloom asked.

"I think we should all get out of here," said Kegan as he looked around at the gratuitous destruction of the artifacts in the museum.

"We are so getting sued for this," said Payton.

"You think so little of us fairies," said Stella.

"One convergence-boosted repair spell coming up!" said Musa. The six fairies combined their magic and quickly repaired all the damage to the artifacts and museum building. Within seconds it was as if the fight had never happened.

"That's one crisis averted," said Tecna.

"But the bigger ones are still here," said Bloom.

**The end of chapter 25.**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions will soon have to travel to the home of the Sun and Moon Princess in order to save her kingdom from a usurping serpent. An estranged family will be reunited as a shocking truth in uncovered._

**Next chapter: Stella's Guide to Crashing Weddings**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	26. Ch26: Stellas Guide to Crashing Weddings

Last time Bloom and her friends enjoyed a day of free shopping, courtesy of a special 'charge card' that Stella received from Elise. But as their day of rest and relaxation progressed, Layla received an unpleasant visit from her 'fiance,' Nabu. The wizard adventurer prince apparently was trying to make amends for past wrongs, but Layla still harbored a strong grudge.

At the same time, Vicky, The Trix and allies, set a trap for Bloom and the others, while at the same time obtaining two more Construct pieces. One thing lead to another, resulting in both sides escaping without anyone getting hurt, except for Layla's pride and sense of right and wrong. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 26: Stella's Guide to Crashing Weddings**

"So you've returned with the two Construct pieces," said Zahidia as Vicky, The Trix, Toro, Trabon, Kein, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James, Johnny and Plank, presented the two items to her, "yet failed to destroy Bloom."

It was just after the battle in the Museum of Magical History. The would-be empress was taking audience in a private study at that time. Being with their displeased mistress at such close quarters gave the dark lady an even greater evil presence that had the four sister witches and allies nearly shaking with terror.

"We did our best, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "I know that our best wasn't enough, but it was all we could do."

"They had us by the balls, Lady Zahidia," said Kevin, "these two dorks vanished the Construct pieces," he pointed at Icy and Stormy, "and then they got captured like the wimps they are."

"What who you're calling a dork, prick!" said Icy.

"And we're certainly not wimps!" said Stormy.

"Enough!" said Zahidia, "I know what happened, I saw it," she indicated her personal crystal ball, "circumstances and plain stupidity were against you, yes stupidity. Icy, Stormy, the next time you come into possession of valuable items, send them to where they need to go instead of simply vanishing them."

"Then you're giving us another chance?" Stormy asked.

"I should say two chances," said Zahidia, "one for each of the Construct pieces you brought here today. So yes, you will have the opportunities to prove yourselves. Now get out, I have other matters to attend to."

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, the Trix and allies. They bowed and left the room.

"We're lucky to have gotten away with that," said Naz, "Zahidia has slain others for lesser screw-ups."

"Stop blaming us!" said Icy, "we didn't intend to get caught! If anything, it's your fault for not killing Layla when you had the chance."

"I would have killed her if that new guy," said Naz, "that wizard, if he hadn't pulled her out of the way. It did give Sara the chance to get them both, but that didn't do us any good in the end."

"Are you saying it's my fault!" Sara asked in an accusing tone as her eyes morphed into that of a monsters'.

"If anyone is to blame, it's Bloom and her loser friends," said Darcy, "they are the causes of our problems, not us."

"She's right," said Toro, "we'd be hailed as heroes of the new empire by now if our enemies weren't always getting in our way. If we're going to get anywhere in life, we need to get rid of Bloom and the others."

"That's what I've been wanting all along," said Icy.

"Then we'd better figure out a plan that's sure to work," said Kevin, "we've only got two chances before we become Lady Zahidia's personal playthings."

"Rolf has no desire to be the toy of Lady Zahidia."

"Me neither," said James, while Sara nodded in agreement.

"Well in case we don't come up with a brilian, foolproof plan in the immediate future," said Trabon, "we should keep recovering Construct pieces. That way we'll still be in Lady Zahidia's favor."

"That's a good idea," said Vicky, "in fact, I'll see to it that we'll be given full responsibility of recovering the remaining pieces. I checked before we left for Magix; there's less than thirty left to find."

"Only thirty?" Darcy asked, "when we came here there were huge holes in the machine. How did they get filled so quickly if the pieces are only so big?"

"Apparently the machine can heal itself," said Vicky, "I was surpised as everyone else was when I head the machine could do that."

"A self-repairing machine," said Trabon, "fascinating."

It was then that they heard a woman coughing in an annoyed manner. Vicky, The Trix, Toro, Trabon and everyone else were still in the hallway leading to Zahidia's study, and in front of them was Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera.

"If you pesants have any respect for your betters," said Cassandra, "you'd stand aside."

"Don't try to reason with these savages, mother," said Chimera, "they clearly don't know any better."

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were on the verge of destroying the royal pair, but Toro, Trabon and Vicky stopped them, "these two aren't worth any trouble," said Vicky, "just forget about it."

The Trix glared at Cassandra and Chimera contemptuously before standing aside and letting the two through.

"They definably aren't worth it," said Darcy once Cassandra and Chimera were pass them and inside Zahidia's study, "they only thing they're worth is garbage, and yesterdays' garbage at that."

"My thoughts exactly," said a voice from behind the group of baddies. They turned around to see a woman about 23 years old with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes and (to someone from Earth) had the face of Alicia Silverstone. The woman wore a green and black dress underneath black robes.

"You're Marissa," said Stormy, "Zahidia's friend."

"We were friends, a long time ago," said Marissa, "right now we're merely mutual allies." She walked closer, "I don't mean to pry, but are you really going to take that crap from those two sacks of pig vomit?"

"Nothing would please us than to make Cassandra and Chimera suffer the lies of which would make them envious of hell," said Vicky, "but we're in enough trouble with Zahidia. The last thing we need is to start a fight."

"I understand completely," said Marissa, "but let's assume you had leverage on the Cassandra and Chimera. What then?"

"Then we'd have the two of them by the balls," said Kevin.

"You really gross me out sometimes," said Naz, "but you're right, we would have the two bitches right were we want them."

"But we really don't have any dirt on them."

"You will once I do this," said Marissa, "follow me." she lead them to another study, one a few rooms over, and then cast a spell that showed Zahidia having her meeting with Cassandra and Chimera.

"An audio and visual evesdropping spell," said an impressed and shocked Naz, "if you get caught…"

"You mean _we_," said Marissa, "if _we _get caught, and no, we will not get caught. Now hush, they're talking."

In the image, Cassandra was desperately arguing with Zahidia, "you must lend me more money, Lady Zahidia."

"I've loaned you enough already," said Zahidia, "enough to secure your position on Solaria, so as to put you in position to marry Radiant and become queen. That is almost accomplished, and now when you're within weeks of completing your goal of marrying Radiant, assuming the throne, and then having your new husband assassinated, thereby becoming Solaria's sole sovereign, you have the gall to come to me for money."

"I wouldn't have come to you if it wasn't important," said Cassandra in a slightly softer, but still desperate tone.

"You mean we, mother," said Chimera, "we both need money."

"If the two of you are so strapped for cash," said Zahidia, "why didn't you take some from the Solarian royal treasury? I'm sure they have more than enough to cover your lucrative desires."

"I may be the future queen," said Cassandra, "but even with the approval of the king, I have only limited access to the treasury. I am already using that limited amount to keep myself and my daughter in our royal status.

"But the funds I need are for a more important cause. I need cash to keep the royal court and nobles of Solaria on my side. I've only been able to charm and blackmail a handful of allies on that wretched world. The rest I've been bribing, but without a steady supply of currency, I'll lose their support and be denounced as a traitor.

"More importantly, I need to keep my allies happy in order to prevent that bitch, that whore Luna, from returning and preventing my marriage to Radiant. The former queen is still alive and at large, and with her are those loyal to the king and the former princess."

"If I ever get the chance," said Chimera, "I'll rip Stella's hair out, one at a time. How dare she say that I'm not worthy of being the heir to the throne! And just what did she mean by what she said before, that if I had to ask, then I've already proven myself unworthy? What did she mean by that!"

"Be silent, Chimera!" said Cassandra, "you've already earned Lady Zahidia's displeasure once. I'm sure you don't want either of us to go through that again."

"Yes, mother," said Chimera in a muted tone, shuddering at the memory of being lashed by a reluctant Cassandra.

"So you need money to maintain your power on Solaria," said Zahidai.

"Once I am on the throne as queen," said Cassandra, "I'll have full access to the treasury. But until them I've been using my own funds, and they've suddenly ran short, and neither my daughter and I had anything to do with it."

"It was Stella!" snapped Chimera, "she stole our money. I just know it!"

"Have you any proof?" Zahidia asked, "or are you just accusing your enemy just out of pure hatred?"

"She did do it!" said Chimera, "I don't need to prove it, she did it! She did!"

"I said be silent!" said Cassandra.

"Let the child rave," said Zahidia as she smiled, "she's amusing me somewhat."

The sight of a smiling Zahidia frightened Chimera more than a dozen whips. She backed way and stood behind her mother as if she could protect her from Zahidia.

"So, Lady Zahidia," said Cassandra in an uncertain tone, "if you could…"

"I will not lend you any more money," said Zahidia in a firm tone, "you will not receive a single credit of imperial resources, not until you've made Solaria mine.

"You remember the rest of the plan; once Radiant is dead and you are Queen, you are to begin sending natural and magical resources to Xaldo. Solaria is to be a stepping stone for the new empire into The Magical Dimension.."

"I fully remember the plan," said Cassandra, "but nearly my entire private account was drained. It's only a matter of time before the nobles I've bribed demand more money for their support. What am I to do?"

"If you have to ask," said Zahidia, "then you don't deserve to know."

"What did you say?" Cassandra asked, while Chimera looked shocked.

"I believe I've struck nerves in both of you," said Zahidia, "I believe that Princess Stella meant was intelegience. You, Chimera, you clearly don't have two brain cells to rub together. Stella may be a bit absent minded and selfish at times, but she always has the best interests of others at heart, as well as knowing when to ask for help. In short, she's smarter than you, and therefore a better choice for the heir to the throne."

"She's not smarter than me," muttered Chimera, but Zahidia ignored her.

"The same applies to you, Cassandra," said Zahidia, "if you cannot think of a solution to this problem, then you shouldn't even be trying. But I believe you already know the solution, don't you?"

"The wedding will have to be moved up," said Cassandra, "as soon as possible. I need access to the treasury, and I'll get it when I'm queen."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Zahidia asked, "or rather, someone?"

"If you are referring to that whore, Luna," said Cassandra, "I've taken measures to ensure that she doesn't interfere with my plans. And even if she does, as a consequence, she will lose that which is most precious to her."

"Exactly," said Zahidia, "now, get out of my sight and return to Solaria before I punish you both for wasting my time. Go!"

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Cassandra and Chimera hastily. The bowed and hurried out the door.

* * *

"Is that leverage enough?" Marissa asked.

"More than enough," said Icy as she smiled wickedly, while Vicky, Kevin and Rolf also smiled.

"I can just picture how big a scandal this would cause if the rest of the Magical Dimension finds out," said Stormy, while Trabon, Naz and Sara nodded and grinned eagerly.

"But why are you helping us?" Darcy asked, "what's in it for you?"

"I'm merely trading favors," said Marissa, "I've scratched your backs, so someday, and that day may never come, you'll scratch mine."

"Is that all?" Vicky asked.

"That's all," said Marissa as she smiled innocently. With that she left the room.

"I don't trust her at all," said Toro.

"Me neither," said Darcy, "that woman, whoever or whatever she is, she has her own agenda."

"Don't we all?" asked Naz.

"What now?" Stormy asked.

"We do what we were talking about before that creature Marissa included us in her diabolical intrigues," said Trabon, "we come up with a plan to destroy Bloom."

"Then let's get started," said Vicky, "I want our next move in the game to be the finishing one."

* * *

A few days later found Bloom and the Winx coming back from a gymnastics class. Bloom, Flora and Tecna found dancing with a ribbon most challenging. Musa and Layla found it highly enjoyable, especially Layla, whom needed something to cheer her up, and aerobic dancing was just such a thing.

The only one who hated the class was Stella, whom wound up tying herself up wit her own ribbon.

"I never want to touch one of those things again," said Stella once class was over and the girls were back in their dorm room.

"It's not really that hard," said Musa, "you just need to move with the rhythm."

"Go with the flow," said Layla.

"At least you had fun," said Stella.

"You are looking better," said Bloom to Layla.

"I am feeling better," said Layla, "about a lot of things. I'm willing to try and work things out with my parents again."

"What about Nabu?" Flora asked.

"I talked with Tatewaki earlier," said Layla, "he's back on Earth in Tokyo with his sister. Kodachi is doing research of some sort that she said would help."

"Knowing her it's probably something crazy," said Bloom.

"You're probably right," said Layla, "but reguardless, I admit that I too hard on Nabu. If I ever see him again, I'll be more civil."

"Glad to hear it," said Stella. She then that look on her face, the matchmaking one.

Bloom was about to talk with her about it, even though she knew that once Stella was in her matchmaking mood, almost nothing could stop her, when Carmen, Morgan and Elise burst into the room.

"Don't you witches ever knock?" Musa asked.

"Only when we feel like it," said Carmen, "but this is an emergency."

"Stella," said Elise, "remember when we talked about what we can do to hurt Cassandra, and I said that hacking into her funds would force her to make her move?"

"Yeah," said Stella hesitantly, "so?"

"So," said Elise as she pulled out a gossip magazine, "she's made her move. This is today's edition."

Stella took the magazine and read the headlines, **"Solaria to have a New Queen," **the picture showed her father, King Radiant, with Countess Cassandra. Stella hastily opened the magazine and read the article, "they're moving the wedding forward. It's in two days!"

"Guess we really struck a nerve when we spent all Cassandra's money," said Musa.

"I think there's more than money to this," said Bloom, "or that money has a greater role. Cassandra is the type who values power more than anything else. From what we know, she came out of nowhere and married into a rich Solarian family, and then the husband died under mysterious circumstances."

"And now she's marrying my father," said Stella, "she's going to make my father die under mysterious circumstances and then she'll be queen, with all the power of a single monarch. Well not on my watch! Girls, we're going to Solaria!"

"Aren't you rushing into this?" Flora asked.

"There isn't a second to spare," said Stella, "last I heard, my world is a wreck; most areas on the planet have been without sunlight for days at a time, violent thunderstorms on a regular basis, and it hasn't stopped raining in the capital since I left, and it never rains there, or at least it didn't before.

"Something bad is happening to Solaria, and it's not happening because I've been banished. I'll bet my entire wardrobe that Cassandra, and that cow Chimera, are behind it."

"That's a bold statement," said Layla.

"But can we prove it?" Tecna asked, "if we rush recklessly to Solaria and accuse Cassandra without solid evidence, the least that will happen is that we'll be ridiculed and thrown off the planet."

"I'm sure the evidence exists," said Elise, "but a proper investigation, even one where we ignore the proper channels and restrictions, would take weeks, and we don't have that much time."

"Regardless of proof," said Bloom, "we can't let Cassandra get away with this," she looked at Stella, "if you're going to Solaria, then I'm going with you."

"So am I," said Flora.

"Me to," said Musa, while Layla and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"Count us in also," said Carmen, while Morgan and Elise nodded in agreement, "and I'm sure Jake and the others will want to come."

"And let's not forget Brandon, Sky and the rest of the boys," said Bloom.

"You guys are the best!" said Stella. She happily embraced Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Carmen, Morgan and Elise, in that order.

"We'd better get started on this," said Carmen, "just getting to Solaria is going to be nearly impossible," she looked at Stella, "the usurping cow has set it up so that if you ever set foot on Solaria again, you'll be executed without delay."

"And security for the wedding will only make things that much more difficult," said Elise.

Flora then spoke; "I have an idea, that might just work. It all depends on if Mirta is willing to go on an adventure."

* * *

Back on Xaldo, the four Trix and their comrades were deep in a planning session, and unsuccessful one at that, when Darcy sighed in frustration, "we're getting nowhere. All our ideas have either been done before or are just to stupid to even try."

"Maybe we're just trying too hard," said Trabon, "we've been at this for days. Maybe we just need a break."

"Then let's take a break," said Vicky.

"Oh great," said Sara, "now we're bored and unable to think of a plan to destroy The Winx."

"And is that my fault?" Darcy asked in an accusing tone. Tensions were already high among the baddies. It was only a manner of time before someone started a fight, and Darcy was just that sort of person.

But then Vicky, her sisters and the others received a summons from Zahidia.

"The seers of the empire have foreseen that The Winx will prevent the wedding on Solaria," said Zahidia, "that they will save that kingdom from the darkness."

"Should we stop them?" Icy asked, "this would be the perfect opportunity to ambush them."

"They wouldn't expect us to attack while they're disrupting Cassandra's wedding," said Vicky.

"No," said Zahidia, "I feel that Cassandra has proven herself to be unreliable. I am declaring her, her daughter Chimera a loss. By now they should have delivered all of Solaria's magic to the empire, but they have not. Therefore, if they are defeated at the wedding, it will be their own fault."

"So we're not even gonna try and destroy The Winx?" Stormy asked, "even though we would totally take them by surprise!"

"That is my decree," said Zahidia, "do not even contemplate defying me."

"We would never, ever dream of defying you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky haistly, "never."

"I thought not," said Zahidia, "now get out of my sight!"

"Well that was a waste of time," said Toro as everyone left the throne room, "now we're right back to were we started; bored and without a plan."

"What if we just go to Solaria anyway?" Trabon asked, "and end up destroying Bloom and The Winx. What's the worst that could happen if we come back victorious?"

"She could send us back to our own personal hell's again," said Naz, "do you really want to go through that again?"

"Not in anyone's lifetime," said Trabon, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I don't ever want to experience that," said Darcy, "I was surrounded by blinding light. I could feel it burning my eyes out over and over."

"You think you had it tough?" Toro asked, "I was surrounded by copies of my idiot godfather, Haposai. That pint-sized pervert, the one who gave me that horrible name, 'Pantyhose Toro,' he wouldn't leave me alone. Thousands of them, calling me by that name at once, it was defining."

"That's nothing to what I had to go through," said Stormy, "I was drowning."

"That's not so bad," said James.

"I can thing of worse deaths to experience over and over again," said Trabon, "it's worse what I had to go through. I was forced to watch myself decompose and regenerate. I lost count of the number of times I rotted away, only to start over again as a fresh corpse."

"I was drowning in bugs," said Stormy, "I could feel all those horrible critters, crawling all over me; Creeping and crawling in my hair, over my eyes, up my nose and down my throat and inside of me." She shuddered, "Zahdia was right, we each saw our own personal hell."

"She's got you beat hands down," said Kevin to Trabon.

"What about you guys?" Icy asked, "what's your personal hell?"

"Be surrounded by dorks and dinks," said Kevin, "no matter how many of them I killed, more and more kept coming. They crushed me over and over again."

"Asphyxiation," said Naz, "I found myself in the vacuum of space without any air."

"Being eaten alive by zombie pigs," said James, "I never liked either."

"Crushed to death by a steamroller," said Sara, "feet first."

"Rolf saw himself being devoured by rabid wolves.

"Plank was in a room full of termites," said Johnny.

"But what was your hell?" Darcy asked.

"I didn't see nothing," said Johnny, "but Plank sure was scared, weren't you, pal?"

"Whatever, you frigging freak-a-zoid," muttered Toro, "Vicky, what did you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Vicky in a distant tone.

"Come one," said Stormy, "how bad could it have been?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Vicky. With that she ran off to her quarters.

"Must have been pretty awful," said Trabon.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to her?" James asked.

"No, she needs to be alone," said Icy, "this happened a lot when we were kids. Someone would upset her and she's go off to calm down. She'll be back to normal in an hour or so."

"Leaving us still without a plan," said Naz.

"I have a plan," said Marissa as she approached them from around the corner, "it has nothing to do with destroying Bloom and her friends, but you'll find it worth wile anyway."

"If you're still trying to get us to turn against Lady Zahidia," said Kevin, "you can forget it!"

"It's nothing of the sort," said Marissa, "I was merely suggesting that you should join Zahidia when she observes the forthcoming wedding on Solaria. All I ask is that you watch Zahidia's reaction to the events as they unfold, that is all."

"Why are you telling us this?" Icy asked, "what are you up to?"

"I'm just merely having my own brand of fun," said Marissa. With that she left Icy and the others.

"She's weird," said Sara, "weirder than Johnny."

"Nobody's weirder than Johnny," said Kevin.

"You're right, Plank!" said Johnny as he stood on his head, "the ceiling does look like a mountain from this way!"

* * *

It turned out that Jake, Mace, Payton, Kegan and nearly all the Domino survivors were busy with other tasks. Only Kurt could come. But Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia and Timmy were available. And as luck would have it, Mirta was free to go on an adventure.

"You want me to put a cloaking spell on two starships?" Mirta asked, "okay, but I've never cast spells on anything moving that big."

"We'll help boost your magic," said Flora.

"So will we," said Elise, "with you being half witch and half fairy, the mixture of both light and dark magic shouldn't be difficult."

"It should be that hard at all," said Stella, "I just heard from Beauregard and Lucinda, _The Night Rider _is in the shop for a complete overhaul. The ship won't be ready for spaceflight for at least a week."

"I knew this was going to happen," said Brandon, "no offense, Stella, but that rust bucket of a ship your cousins have is just that, a rust bucket."

"I know," said Stella, "so it looks we're all going to have to squeeze into Riven's ship."

"_The Sapphire Blaze_ can hold all of us," said Riven, "and it's not that far to Solaria, so we'll be alright."

"Okay, we've got transportation settled," said Bloom, "but we're still going to need concrete proof of Cassandra's plans if we're going to stop her."

"We still don't even know what her plan is for sure," said Sky, "if we do this wrong, we could end up starting a multi-world feud that could lead to war."

"Stella's already at war," said Brandon, "with Cassandra, and the fate of her home is on the line. I wouldn't even try to stop Stella, and I don't even want to."

Musa then asked, "who was that woman at the party? The one with Radiant and Cassandara? She defied both Cassandra and Chimera."

"Gabrielle," said Stella as she smiled. "Gabrielle Membrane, her family have been bodyguards to mine for generations. She was my bodyguard before this mess started, and she's still loyal to my family.

"After the fiasco at the party, where Bloom got that sleeping curse, then Sky got hurt, Gabrielle said she was going back to Solaria to work against Cassandra. She's been there for weeks now, so she may have leverage we can use. If anyone can find dirt on Cassandra, it's Gabrielle."

"How will we find her?" Sky asked.

"We have a system," said Stella, "a secure voicemail account. Gabrielle had it set up after she left, saying that if I really needed her, she's come." Stella then pulled out her phone and began dialing the secure number, "and now I really do need her."

* * *

They left Magix the next day onboard _The Sapphire Blaze_, streaming through hyperspace towards Solaria with one day before the dark wedding. Stella had arranged with Gabrielle to meet with her at a secure location outside the capital city of the planet.

"Once we're in orbit around Solaria," said Mirta, "I'll cast the cloaking spell. Nothing will be able to detect us, no shipboard sensors, no satellites, no ground based sensors, not even magic. But we'll be able to find the ship later."

"We'd better," said Riven, "I really don't want to lose my ship."

The Sapphire Blaze exited hyperspace and sped towards Solaria. Mirta used her magic on the ship once they were in orbit. They were completely invisible to the naked eye, to machines and to magic.

"A few minutes later found the ship in a secluded area outside the capital. True to what Stella said earlier, the sky above was completely overcast and raining, while a torrential downpour was falling on the city.

"Now I know it's true," said Stella in a disturbed tone, "something is wrecking havoc on the magic of Solaria, and I just know Cassandra is behind it."

"We still need to prove it," said Bloom, "and I'm sure we'll have that evidince once we talk with Gabrielle."

"Where are we meeting Gabrielle anyway?" Musa asked.

"In an old country house," said Stella, "it's not far."

Using hover bikes, our heroes soon arrived at a vine covered chateau. Stella lead the way inside. "I can tell that there's some serious protection magic here," said Carmen as they walked inside, "anyone not welcome will get the feeling that they should be elsewhere and leave."

"Anyone who persists on entering will most likely be stunned and teleported somewhere else," said Elise, "somebody really likes their privacy."

"More like their security," said a voice. From the shadows emerged Gabrielle.

"Gaz!" said Stella as she ran and embraced her friend and bodyguard.

"Welcome home, Princess," said Gabrielle, "I wish a proper, royal welcome could have been prepared."

"Just seeing you again is enough," said Stella.

"That it is," said Gabrielle, "you and your friends were right, Princess Stella. Cassandra is planning to assassinate your father and make herself sole monarch of Solaria."

"I knew it!" said Stella, "I knew she was evil through and through!"

"But what of the evidence?" Bloom asked, "your word and Stella's won't be enough to stop Cassandra."

"I've a complete case file ready to bring the usurping bitch down," said Gabrielle, "but first, I believe there's someone that Princess Stella needs to see, someone who also wishes to see Sir Brandon and Princess Bloom."

"Who want's to see us?" Bloom.

"And why us?" Brandon asked.

"You'll find out," said Gabrielle, "follow me, it isn't right to keep her waiting."

Bloom, Brandon and Stella followed Gabrielle to another part of the house where a woman in her early 40's waited. She was wearing a silver dress and shoes and looked to be an older version of Stella, but with natural silver hair.

"Mother?" a surprised and nearly overwhelmed Stella asked.

"Stella," said the woman, Luna, former queen of Solaria and mother to Stella, "my little girl!"

"Mommy!" exclaimed Stella, "my mommy!" she ran and embraced Luna as if her life depended on it, and the queen mother embraced back.

"My Stella!" said Luna, "how I missed you so! I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you, I'm so, so, sorry."

"I missed you to, mother," said Stella. By now both mother and daughter were shedding profuse tears of joy, "but I'm back now, and everything's going to be alright again."

"No, not yet," said Luna, "there's still so much to do. But first thing's first," she looked at Bloom, "you must be Stella's best friend, Bloom of Domino. I can't thank you enough for being there for my daughter. She has said so much about you."

"I'm sure she exaggerated a bit," said Bloom, "but I've always been there when she needed me, just as she's always been there for me."

"I'm sure of that," said Luna, "and I must say, though I'm sure you've heard this many times before, you are the exact image if your mother, Miriam."

Luna then looked at Brandon, "and you, brave Brandon, I wouldn't have anyone else as a champion and boyfriend for my daughter," she looked at Stella, "when you pick 'em, you pick 'em."

"Mother," said an embarrassed Stella, "at your age?"

"I can appreciate good looks as much as I want," said Luna, "and so should you. Remember, 'when you got it, flaunt it, just so long as that's all you do.'"

"You're right," said Stella as she smiled, "oh, you've got to meet my other friends!"

Stella then introduced Luna to Sky, Carmen, Flora, Helia and everyone else, then got down to business.

"Cassandra has always been a gold digging snake," said Gabrielle, "at first she and her daughter were content to be just a noble family in the Solarian court. But then a few months ago, when she and King Radiant began courting, that's when she really began becoming active. She's been using her personal funds to bribe other members of court and high families of the kingdom, buying support, while forcing those against her to get out of the way. Those she couldn't intimidate, she'd have arrested on false charges of treason.

"Once she is married to the king, she'll have him assassinated and have all the power of the kingdom to herself. But already she's wrecking havoc in the kingdom. You've seen how out of wack the weather has been. That's only the start. The entire magical force of the planet has been thrown into chaos. It's as if it's being drained and sent elsewhere. That's something I'm still working on, but it's definatley a foul plot that Cassandra is behind."

"I don't think so," said Bloom. She then gave a summarized version of all that's happened lately with Vicky and the Trix, "I've got a rotten feeling that the witches are in cahoots with Cassandra."

"What about Chimera?" Stella asked.

"Her to," said Bloom, "at the Millenium Ball, I sensed that Cassandra had a magical hold on Radiant. It was a faint trace, not enough to prove in a court of law, but it was there."

"We already have enough proof here to lock both usurping cows away forever," said Gabrielle, "what more do you want?"

"I want to find out if Cassandra is indeed working with Vicky," said Bloom, "because if that's true, then Cassandra is also working for Zahidia and the R'leyh empire."

"Well then we'll just have to keep her alive," said Luna, "I wanted her that way regardless. Even without the evidence of her plot to kill my husband, excuse me, former husband, I would have stopped the wedding anyway."

"But that cow has it in for both of us," said Stella, "she wants us both dead."

"I know," said Luna, "but there's no way I'm going to let her get away with wrecking this land."

"But how are you going to do it?" Brandon asked.

"There's no way you can stop her by yourself" said Sky, "you said it yourself; half the Solarian court is either on Cassandra's payroll or is being blackmailed into supporting her. Everyone else has either been arrested on false charges or banished."

"Banished," said Luna, "but not abandoned. Those still loyal to the kingdom are ready to move on my command, with their own private armies of course."

"No way," said Carmen, "you were planning of a full scale fight, even without evidence of Cassandra's evil."

"If you don't take Cassandra down at the wedding she'll fall back to a fortified position and fight back," said Sky, "resulting in civil war."

"My allies and I are prepared for that," said Luna, "and we'll do our best to keep any innocent civilians out of harms way."

"Cassandra won't feel that way," said Bloom, "she's the kind who would do whatever it takes to win, even allow innocent people to be murdered," she looked at Luna angrily, "I can't believe you're willing to risk civil war over what you believed to be a personal manner."

"This is more than personal," said an agitated Luna, "the entire kingdom is falling apart because of that woman. But that's not the worst she's done to me; she made my husband, the father of my only child, banish Stella, my only child. She has to be stopped, no matter the cost."

"Even if the cost is the people of Solaria?" Stella asked.

Luna tried to back up her resolve, but the sight of Stella looking at her like she was the villain forced Luna to relent, "no, not at the cost of the people, for a kingdom without its people is nothing." She smiled at her daughter, "when did you get so smart?"

"I had five very good teachers," said Stella.

"No doubt about it," said Musa to Bloom, "Stella ain't the same airhead as before."

"She's grown up on us," said Flora.

"So, what's the plan?" Stella asked, "how are we going to do this? Are we going to sneak into the wedding hall and confront the usurpers? Or are we going to ambush them before the ceremony?"

"Those could work," said Luna, "but we should make it something spectacular, something nobody on Solaria will ever forget."

"Yes," said Stella, "it must be spectacular."

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," said Bloom, "like mother, like daughter."

"I have an idea," said Morgan, "and trust me, it's spectacular."

"Well don't keep us all in suspense," said Sky, "what is it?"

"We'll just walk right in and confront them dirrectly," said Morgan as she eagerly smiled.

"That's got to be the worst plan I've ever heard!" said Riven, "no way that's going to work."

"I agree," said Gabrielle, "it's far too dangerous. Cassandra will have enough guards at the ceremony to occupy a small city. They'll see you coming a mile away and shoot you like dogs. I won't allow it! Queen Luna, as Princess Stella's bodyguard, I formally object to this plan."

"This stupid plan, you mean," said Riven.

"It is stupid," said Helia, "but at the same time, brilliant."

"It's the last thing Cassandra would expect us to do," said Sky, "we'll have the element of surprise."

"But they'll kill us as soon as they see us!" said Riven.

"You didn't let me finish," said Morgan, "I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that Mirta here uses her cloaking spell to make us all invisible, well, not me, I can do that myself, but everyone else will need it. That way the guards won't notice that we're there. We'll walk past them and decloak inside the wedding hall, and that part will be spectacular."

"It is spectacular," said Luna, "I like it!"

"Me to!" said Stella, "Let's do it!"

"But then the guards will converge on us," said Riven.

"They won't dare risk harming any of the guests," said Gabrielle, whom was having a change of heart, "Over a third of the guests are on Cassandra's payroll, I have a list."

"Bring that along, Gabrielle," said Luna, "I believe that the royal court of Solaria is in dire need of a good sweeping out."

"Get rid of the parasites and criminals," said Bloom, "I'm starting to like this plan."

"It already has my support," said Sky, "but now I like it even more."

"Well I don't!" said Riven, "there is no way this is going to work!"

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit it," said Riven as everyone moved under the cover of Mirta's cloaking spell through the royal palace towards the wedding hall, "this might just work."

It was the day of the wedding, and true to Gabrielle's word, security at the royal complex was tighter than the lid on a pickle jar.

But then Mirta used her cloaking spell, which had been amplified with some assistance from Elise and Flora. Mirta was able to cast it individually on each of our heroes so they could move about the palace in small groups. Another aspect of the modified spell allowed Bloom, Sky and the others to see themselves and each other.

"I don't know how Morgan can stand being invisible," said Stella, "I just don't like it when people don't pay attention to me."

"Don't I pay you enough attention?" Brandon asked.

"True," said Stella.

They had reached the wedding hall as it was being filled by the guests.

"Now what?" Musa whispered.

"We wait until the ceremony starts," said Luna, "then, when the priest says the part about anyone objecting, Stella and I will reveal ourselves and state our profound objections."

"Darn right," said Stella, "our entrance will blow those usurping cows away."

"I'm sure you'll bring the house down," said Bloom, "but if you show up, Cassandra will order in the guards and there'll be a fight before we can accuse her of her crimes. I think it would be a good idea if someone else appeared first and delivered the charges."

"Thanks' for volunteering, Bloom," said Luna.

"I never…" Bloom started, but then she relented, "okay, I'll do it."

"I'll help," said Sky, "I want to."

Just then the last of the guests entered and the ceremony began. Bloom saw Stella and Luna tense when they saw Radiant standing at the alter. Bloom could still sense that Stella's father was under the influence of dark magic. But now that she had her Enchantix under control, Bloom could sense that the spell Radiant was under was far more complicated than she had thought.

Bloom focused her senses and realized that Radiant wasn't really under a spell, not one that had control over his mind and body that is. Rather, the spell was a triggering spell. It was as if he had to do as Cassandra wished, or the spell would activate. Just what the effect of the spell was, Bloom couldn't tell yet.

But before Bloom could relate her discovery to the others, Cassandra, with Chimera as maid of honor, entered the wedding hall.

"That has got to be the most hideous dress I have ever seen," whispered Stella as she and the others watched Cassandra approach the alter.

Bloom and Sky waited for the priest to go though the opening motions of the ceremony, then finally reached the part they were waiting for.

"If there be anyone who objects to this blessed union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Once the question was asked, Bloom and Sky released the cloaking spell and stepped forward, "We object!"

Everyone in attendance of the wedding looked at Bloom and Sky, most of the guests let out shocked whispers, while Cassandra and Chimera were speechless.

"On what grounds?" the priest asked.

"On the grounds that Cassandra is a traitor to Solaria," said Bloom.

"She plans to assassinate King Radiant," said Sky, "and have herself set up as sole monarch, thereby having complete control of the kingdom, bending the land and its people to her sick will."

"Just who the hell are you lowlife pesents!" Chimera snapped. She then recognized Bloom and Sky, "wait, weren't you at that party on Eraklyon?"

"We all were," said Layla as she and the other appeared, except for Luna, Stella and Gabrielle, who, were saving their appearances for lasts, "and we can prove that Cassandra is a traitor, as well as half the noble families of Solaria!"

"You impudent brats!" snapped Cassandra, "how dare you ruin my wedding!"

"A wedding, Cassandra?" Luna asked as she, Stella and Gabrielle appeared, "more like bad comedy."

All the guests were shocked again at the sight of Stella and Luna, especially Cassandra and Chimera. But the one most shocked, as well as somewhat frightened, was Radiant.

"Luna? Stella?" said the king of Solaria, "what are you doing here?"

"It's okay, daddy," said Stella, "we're here to help you."

"Whatever foul magic that cow Cassandra has on you," said Luna, "we'll take care of it."

"You won't be taking care of anything!" snapped Cassandra. She then glared at Radiant, "right, _darling_?"

"You shouldn't be here, Luna," said a now sweating Radiant, "you and Stella, you need to leave, now!"

"We're not leaving until things are right again in this kingdom," said Luna.

"We're going to start by clearing out the home wreckers," said Stella, "that means you, Chimera. And if I find that you've arranged the furniture in my room, I'll shave every hair on your head!"

"You need to look after your own head, Stella," said Chimera, "Guards! GUARDS!"

"I don't think anyone's coming," said Morgan, "is there, Elise?"

"No, Morgan, no guards will be coming to the rescue of the usurpers," said Elise.

"We left the a surprise," said Carmen, "not much of a spell, sort of a spur of the moment thing."

"It was actually my idea," said Mirta, "I used an illusion that made every guard outside see what they're afraid of the most. If there's a guard within 100 yards of this place, I'll…I'll do something embarrassing."

"That may not be necessary," said Luna. She and Stella then walked forward, their targets the usurping mother and daughter, "so, Cassandra, are you going to surrender quietly to justice? Or are you going to make things worse for you by making me more angry than I already am?"

"Luna, get out of here!" snapped Radiant, whom now looked terrified that something bad was going to happen, "and take Stella with you!"

"It's okay, daddy," said Stella, "we'll remove the curse."

"That we will," said Luna. She then glared at Cassandra, "whatever wammy you've put on my husband, take it off now!"

"Former husband you mean," said Cassandra, "and no, I will not."

"Oh yes you will!" said Luna.

"Luna, just go!" exclaimed Radiant.

"Daddy, what's wrong?' Stella asked in a concerned tone as she walked towards her father, "what has that whore Cassandra done to you?"

"She's done nothing to me!" said a frantic Radiant as he backed away from Stella, "nothing's wrong, now please leave, Stella, for your own good, please leave!"

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked as she reached out to place a comforting hand on her father's shoulder.

Just then Bloom had a startling revelation. Radiant was afraid, not of Luna and Stella themselves, but of what would happen if they get too close, and Stella was about to get too close.

"Stella, don't!" shouted Bloom, just as Stella touched her father.

There was a flash of dark magic, and Stella collapsed to the ground in front of her father.

"NO!" shouted Radiant, Luna and Brandon at the same time.

"What just happened?" Musa asked.

"I should have realized it before," said Bloom, "Cassandra set up a curse that would hurt Stella. She forced Radiant to do what she wanted, otherwise Stella would get hurt."

"And now she has," said Carmen.

"Stella!" said Brandon as he reached over and held the fallen princess in his arms, "Stella, what's wrong?" But Stella was completely out cold.

Morgan rushed over and examined Stella, "she's under a curse, one that's going to kill her in less than three minutes!"

"I did warn you, Radiant," said Cassandra, "I told you that nothing would stop me from becoming Queen, not even your wretched daughter."

"You bitch!" exclaimed Luna, "You take this curse back! You take it off my daughter!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," said Cassandra, "if I'm going down, I'll at least have the pleasure of taking that which is most precious to Radiant with me; his daughter."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Bloom. She and the rest of The Winx had just finished transforming, "Morgan? Are you up for a little Enchantix-boosted healing?"

"I'm game," said Morgan.

Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla then used their Fairy Dust to enhance Morgan's healing magic. In less than a blink of an eye, Stella was back on her feet and looking her usual fabulous self, although she had a confused expression on her face, "What happened?"

"You had a bit of a fall," said Brandon as he embraced her, "but you're alright now."

"It's worse than that, Stella my dear," said Radiant. He looked relieved that his daughter was safe. "I can explain everything," he then glared at Cassandra, "for the first time in months, I'm free to speak my mind without this wench lording over me.

"It was while you and your friends were out battling The Shadow Riders, Stella, when Cassandra first approached me. At first I thought it was all in fun, that she was just seeking companionship, and for a while it was just that; harmless royal dating.

"But then she said that she wanted me to marry her and make her queen. Naturally I refused, but then she put that triggering spell on me. She said that if I didn't comply with her wishes and send you and your mother away, both you and Luna would die.

"After that, every time I tried to make a decision for myself, Cassandra threatened to kill you both," he looked at Luna, "I know we have our differences, but I still love you enough to do anything to keep you safe, you and Stella."

At that Luna merely nodded at Radiant, before turning her wrath on Cassandra, "and now, what to do with you."

"Before you do anything, Queen Luna," said Bloom, "I have to check something." She walked towards Cassandra.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra asked, "get away from me!"

"Not until I'm sure," said Bloom.

"Sure of what?" Radiant asked.

"Cassandra wasn't all that powerful in magic to being with," said Carmen, "I checked. She had to have had an incredible power boost to put that triggering curse on you."

"And I think I know where that boost came from," said Bloom. She focused her senses again and detected a concentration of dark magic on the back of Cassandra's neck.

"There," said Bloom, pointing at Cassandra's neck. At the same time, she used her magic to move Cassandra's hair aside, exposing a black tattoo. Bloom then used her senses to find and reveal an identical tattoo on the back of Chimera's neck.

"What is that?" Luna asked among the shocked murmurings of the guests.

"That's the symbol for Cthulhu," said Carmen, "The Trix and their allies have the same symbol on various accessories they've been wearing."

"But what does it mean?" Radiant asked.

"It means that all our enemies are in cahoots," said Sky, "they're all working for Zahidia and the R'leyh empire!"

At that all the guests gasped in shock and alarm.

"It can't be," said Luna, "the R'leyh empire is just a myth."

"After everything we've been through," said Bloom, "there's very little room for doubt."

* * *

"Look's like the cat really is out of the bag," said Toro as he, Darcy, Vicky and the others, stood in the throne room, watching the events unfold at the wedding. Zahidia sat on her throne, eagerly watching.

"Now what?" Stormy asked.

Zahidia smiled wickedly, "activate the Tachyon Transporter."

A nearby servant bowed and carried out Zahidia's order. A nearby table held an elaborate looking laptop. The servant typed in a command.

Everyone in the throne room watched the image from Solaria. In a blink of an eye, Cassandra and Chimera had vanished from the wedding hall, leaving Bloom and everyone there shocked. At the same time, Cassandra and Chimera had appeared in the middle of the throne room on Xaldo.

Zahidia's minions backed away from the disgraced mother and daughter as a bright spotlight shone on them.

"You have failed, Cassandra," said Zahidia, "you and your daughter, you have failed your empress and the empire. For that you both shall die."

"No!" exclaimed Cassandra as she fell to her knees, "do not slay us, Lady Zahidia!"

"It's not our fault!" shouted Chimera, whom seemed on the verge of a temper tantrum, "It's that botch Stella! She and her bitchy friends did this! They should die, not us! Them!"

"Give us another chance, Lady Zahidia!" said Cassandra, "and we will prove our worthiness to you and the empire!"

"It's all Stella's fault!" screamed Chimera, "it's her fault! It's her fault!"

"BE SILENT!" exclaimed Zahidia as her eyes flashed angry purple, robbing Cassandra and Chimera of their voices, "You will suffer for your insolence!"

"Here it comes," said Vicky, whom had clearly recovered from her depression, "Cassandra and Chimera are going to be sent to their own personal hells, permanently."

But that's not what Zahidia did. She then smiled wickedly, "I have a better idea. Cassandra, you and your daughter shall live, but you will wish you had died here and now. Cassandra, for your failure, I sentence you to spend the rest of your life as the lowest of slaves in the palace. You shall perform the chores that even the most harden of housekeepers are reluctant to do. You will clean the filthiest areas of the palace. And when those places are clean enough to eat on, they will be made filthy again, all so you can clean them again and again and again. This you shall do until you die of old age.

"As for your lovely daughter, I have a different punishment in mind. The new armies of the empire are surely in need of, how shall I say, special, entertainment, if you know what I mean. Chimera, I sentence you to spend the rest of your life chained to the dungeons, where you shall stay as the plaything of the imperial soldiers. You will please their every carnal desire, whenever they wish it, and from what I've been told by the moral monitors, my soldiers are in dire need of gratification. You will gratify them, until your heart gives out, and considering just how harsh some of the soldiers can be in the heat of passion, your heart will not last very long.

"So let it be done! Take them away!"

"No!" shouted Cassandra, "don't do this to my daughter! She's innocent!"

"Mother!" exclaimed Chimera, "don't let them to this to me! I don't want to be a whore!"

By the several palace guards had grabbed them and were dragging them to opposite ends of the throne room. One door would lead Cassandra to the dirtiest parts of the palace, while the other door would take Chimera to the palace dungeons. They both fought against the guards, but their struggles were futile as they left the throne room and never saw each other again.

"Let this be a lesson to you all," said Zahidia to her minions, "that I will not tolerate failure of this magnitude. Regular success can purchase insurance against occasional failure, but those two have been nothing but failures. It was a mistake to even let them join the empire. Pray I do not regret anyone else who has joined the ranks of the faithful." she then waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said the collective minions. They bowed and left the throne room.

The four Trix and their allies soon found themselves in the room where they had been trying to come up with a plan. Waiting for them was Marissa.

"You saw what Zahidia did," said Marissa, "and…"

"She's completely unpredictable," said Icy, "and could send anyone to their doom at even the slightest provocation."

"Worse than that," said Darcy, "Zahidia could have any of us killed for no reason at all. No doubt about it, Zahidia is…"

"She's not insane," said Marissa, "just of a different mind than what you're used to. I know that you all eavesdropped on my conversation with Zahidia when I first got here. Remembered what she and I talked about? We're of a different species."

"I remember," said Vicky, "you said that you were the last of a group of families that fled a world that was doomed to be destroyed in war."

"Our entire race was wiped out," said Marissa, "along with the opposition. Zahidia and I are descended from those who choose to leave our people to their doom. We escaped and established the first R'leyh empire. Now, only she and I are left of a once proud but boring race."

"Boring how?" Stormy asked.

"That is something that will have to wait until later," said Marissa, "but until then, I suggest that you keep your options open, as well as know the best escape route out of the palace." With that she left them.

"I still don't get her," said Darcy, "Is she trying to help us? Or is she just messing with us?"

"I don't know," said Vicky, "but we have other things to worry about. If we don't find a way to destroy Bloom, then we'll surely suffer Zahidia's wrath." With that they went back to work.

* * *

"The rain has stopped," said Stella in a bright tone as she, Bloom and everyone else walked outside the palace, "the sun is shining again!"

"Whatever Cassandra was doing to the planet," said Tecna as she scanned the area outside the palace, while Timmy used his PDA and Elise used her Sonic Screwdriver, "it stopped when she and Chimera vanished. I'm still working on how she pulled that off."

"I'm just glad that mess is over," said Gabrielle, "the rightful order has been restored to Solaria."

"But not everything is perfect," said Brandon. He saw Stella as she watched her mother and father talking. Luna and Radiant were being civil enough to each other, but it was clear that the two would rather be somewhere else, away from each other that is.

"Are you alright?" Bloom asked Stella.

"I'm fine," said Stella, she then indicated her parents, "and they'll be okay, more less. I used to dream of them getting back together, but now I know that's not gonna happen."

"Do you think they ever actually loved each other?" Bloom asked.

"I think they loved each other enough," said Stella. She smiled, "otherwise I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

At that Bloom was speechless for a second, "that has to be the wisest thing you've ever said, Stella, and that's saying something."

Stella then smiled, then looked up at the bright sunlight, "I'm so glad that the rain's stopped. All that rain and humidity's been murder on my hair."

"She's still our Stella," said Musa, while Flora, Layla and Tecna nodded in agreement.

**The end of chapter 26.**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions are to soon learn an important but difficult truth. At the same time the dark souls will also learn an equally important and difficult truth. But the two truths are one and the same, and will change the course of destiny for both sides._

**Next chapter: Mind Blowing Revelations**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	27. Chapter 27: Mind Blowing Revelations

Last time, Bloom and the others went with Stella back to Solaria to save King Radiant, Stella's father, from making the terrible, terrible mistake of marrying the insidious Countess Cassandra. Before the wedding, The Trix and their allies overhead a conversation between Cassandra and Zahidia; Cassandra planned to assassinate Radiant, making her sole monarch of Solaria, while at the same time forcing all of Solaria's magic away and sending it to Xaldo.

Bloom and the others figured out Cassandra's plan on their own and with help from Stella's former bodyguard Gabrielle, as well as her mother, Queen Luna, stormed and stopped the wedding. But then we learn that Cassandra didn't have Radiant under a spell. Rather, the dark magic that was on him was a triggering spell that would, and did, curse Stella. But thanks to some handy Fairy Dust from The Winx, Stella was saved, and so was Solaria.

Zahidia the decided to save Cassandra and her spoiled brat of a daughter Chimera. But the rescue was shorted lived as Zahidia sentenced the diabolic mother and daughter to lives of pain and misery for their failures. All the while this was happening, The Trix and their allies were being persuaded by Marissa. To do what, they don't know yet. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 27: Mind Blowing Revelations**

It was a week after the fiasco wedding on Solaria. Stella and Brandon had stayed behind for another day to make sure things were alright. True, some things would never be completely back to normal, such as the fact that Radiant and Luna were avoiding each other like the plague again. One little disagreement was all it took to bring back the arguments that lead them to divorce in the first place.

But Stella wasn't all that bothered. She knew that her parents would never make up, that it was for the best that they both remained separate, and in Radiant's case, single.

But what really concerned Stella was that the magic of her home world was back in balance. The sun was shinning all over Solaria again, and the rain was back in its prepared schedule.

As for Stella herself, she was reaffirmed as the heir to the throne, while at the same time, she, in a private ceremony that would soon be made public, formally knighted Brandon as her champion. As far as Solaria and the rest of the Magical Dimension was concerned, Stella and Brandon were officially engaged to be engaged.

With one problem solved, Bloom and her friends went back to Alfea to continue with their school work, while also trying to solve their other problems.

"We know that the source of Vicky's power is a corrupted ember of Dragonfire," said Bloom as she and The Winx sat in their dorm common room, "and we also know that she and her sisters, and those others, are working for Zahidia to set up a new R'leyh empire. What we still don't know is what their overall plan is, or how to defeat Vicky."

"Vicky and The Trix have been going to one world after another," said Musa, "causing a lot of chaos and discord wherever they go."

"And they're stealing ancient magical artifacts," said Tecna, "artifacts that nobody knows much about. These items have symbols that haven't been translated, nor is there any clue as to what the purpose of the artifacts are."

"And then there's Zahidia herself," said Flora, "from what you saw of her on Wallach VII, Bloom, she's worse than The Trix, Darkar and the Shadow Riders combined."

"I think you're right," said Bloom.

"Getting back with the artifacts," said Layla, "The Trix were looking for something in the library when they attacked Alfea. Maybe there's an artifact here."

"And there may have been one at Cloud Tower when they took it over!" said Stella, "and there was one at the museum!"

"There were two at the museum," said Bloom, "and they got those and the one at Cloud Tower, and who knows how many more they've already taken. And we don't even know what those artifacts are for."

"I think I may know what they're for," said Carmen as she, Morgan and Elise walked in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Musa asked in an annoyed tone.

"That would make things boring," said Morgan, "anyway, we may have the answer to one question."

"We've been researching the old R'leyh empire," said Elise, "or, at least Carmen and I were. Morgan here was too busy playing with that damn game of hers."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Morgan said innocently as she pulled out a red Nintendo DS and began playing.

"You're doing it now," said Carmen, "Elise and I kept telling you that we needed your help, but you kept saying 'well, I'm on level 3.'"

"I do remember Level 3," said Morgan, "but other than that, I'm drawing a blank." With that she returned to her game.

"Just what are you playing?" Bloom asked. She looked closer and realized that it wasn't a DS but a similar machine that could be bought in Magix, but this machine was far more advanced than any handheld gaming device found on Earth. This machine didn't need game cartridges, the games were already installed.

"Just a role-playing game," said Morgan, "sort of like what you call Dungeons & Dragons. It's really good, I can't put it down."

"I've played and beaten this game an all the difficulty settings already," said Elise, "a child could do it. Now if you want a great strategy game, you need one where you command entire armies, thousands upon thousands of solders and specialized units."

"We have games like that on Earth," said Bloom, "Warhammer and Warcraft."

"Could we get back to the point?" Carmen asked, "this is important."

"Oh, right, sorry," said Bloom.

"I'm all ears," said Morgan as she kept playing her game, but with the sound turned off.

"I already said that, from the stories I heard," said Carmen, "the empire had mind control machines, and they used them to maintain their grip on the galaxy."

"I know," said Bloom, "you said that on Wallach VII."

"Well it's true," said Carmen, "from what we learned in the library at Cloud Tower, and this is from the restricted section by the way, the R'leyh empire had several machines that enslaved minds, they called them Constructs. Now here's where things get murky again. According to legend, when the old empire collapsed, nearly all of the Constructs were cast into a black hole."

"Why'd they do that?" Flora.

"Wouldn't it have been simpler to take them apart?" Tecna asked.

"They did disassemble one," said Carmen, "but the machine was massive to begin with, larger than any mane-made object at the time. It took months to take just one apart, and there were still eleven more."

"There were twelve altogether?" Musa asked.

"And they used them to enslave the galaxy?" Layla asked.

"There wasn't as many civilized star systems that long ago," said Carmen, "twelve were enough to enslave an area as big as the Magical Dimension is today. But one is enough to seize control of dozens of systems and turn billions of innocent people into obedient slaves, completely and totally loyal to whomever pushed the button."

"And now the new empire is making a new Construct," said Flora, "or at least putting one back together."

"How big were these machines?" Bloom asked.

"Bigger than the great Pyramids on Earth," said Carmen, "so big that they had to be stationed in space, no place on a world was big enough to house them, and they required more energy than any man-made power supply could produce at the time, but there's no record of what their power source is."

Carmen was about to say more, but then Griselda came into the room, "the Headmistress wishes to speak with you girls, all of you."

* * *

"So what exactly powers this thing?" Icy asked as she, Stormy, Darcy and Vicky, stood on an observation balcony overlooking the massive room that held the Construct. They were taking a break from their planning of Bloom's demise. The titanic, diabolical machine was nearing completion, with only a few gaps in its pyramid-shape remaining.

"I asked that when I first got here," said Vicky, "and again when I brought back the first piece that I found. I was told both times that it would drive me completely insane if I were to even get a glimpse of the power source in it. Those working inside the machine have to wear special goggles that block out nearly all light and are working with artificial senses."

"It's that bad in there?" Icy asked, "I can handle it."

"Being driven insane is only one side effect," said Vicky, "there's also high levels of radiation in there. Everyone wears led-lined suits and work in very short shifts. One minute in there without protection and you'll be as good as dead in 24 hours."

"Okay then, we won't go inside," said Stormy in an uncomfortable tone, as if she was imagining herself hopelessly insane and dieing from radiation exposure. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"How many more pieces are needed?" Darcy asked.

"Most of what's needed can be manufactured here on Xaldo," said Vicky, "we've reverse engendered the Construct that much by now. But there are three essential pieces that we need to find in order for the machine to be fully activated, and they're figuring out where those pieces are as we speak."

"So we're stuck here until they find them," said Icy as they left the balcony and went back to the room where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Just until we figure out a plan," said Vicky. She then stopped in her tracks, a look of agony on her face as she clutched at her chest. She collapsed to her knees and cried out, "it burns!"

"Vicky!" exclaimed the three younger witches.

"It burns!" Vicky exclaimed again.

Toro, Trabon and the others came running up the corridor, "what happened?" Toro asked.

"She just fell!" a frantic Darcy said.

"It's like she's having a heart attack!" said Icy, "but it's not."

"It is not an attack of the heart," said Rolf as the blue-haired warlock used his magic to scan Vicky, "rather, more like a case of indigestion of acid."

"Heartburn?" Stormy asked, "are you saying this is just Acid Reflux?"

"No," gasped Vicky, "not heartburn, something else…worse…much worse."

"What can we do?" Trabon asked, "what do you need?"

"My room…!" said Vicky, "get me…my room!"

Toro and Trabon carried Vicky to her quarters in the palace, while Icy, Stormy and the others followed.

"I've never been to Vicky's room," said Naz.

"None of us have," said Kevin, "she wouldn't let us near it."

"Who knows what dark and vile secrets Vicky-witch has in her domicile," said Rolf.

"I'll bet she has some really creepy stuff," said Sara.

"And some cool collectibles," said James.

"Or maybe she has a friend for Plank in there!" said Johnny.

"Touch nothing in my room!" exclaimed Vicky, "I'll rip all your heads off if you so much as put a finger on my stuff!"

"She's always been crazy about people touching her things," said Stormy to Trabon.

They reached Vicky's room and went in. It seemed to be a typical witches room, full of dark and vile objects and spell components for dark magic. But there were books, thousands of books on dark magic, as well as historical texts and tomes on potions.

"I honestly didn't know she was this much of a bookworm," said Darcy to Toro, "she wasn't when we were kids."

"Second closet," said Vicky, pointing to a set of doors that was next to a walk-in closet that had all of Vicky's outfits. Icy opened the second set of doors that revealed a potions lab. The equipment had a spell on it that had it running on its own without anyone needing to stir any cauldrons and such.

Vicky pointed to a distillation coil that was apparently the last step in the process of whatever she was making. The end of the coil was dripping a blue liquid onto a smaller table next to the bigger one.

"What the…!" exclaimed Vicky. She struggled out of Toro and Trabon's arms and ran over to the table, searching for something near the distillation coil, "where is it!"

"Looking for this?" Everyone turned around to see Diaspro standing at the doorway, a corked vial of blue liquid in her hands.

"How did you…when did you…!" exclaimed Vicky, "you give me that, right now!"

"Oh, I will give you this marvelous concoction you've cooked up, Victoria," said Diaspro as she twirled the vial between her fingers, "after you've told me, and everyone else here while you're at it, what this substance is and what purpose it serves."

"I'll tell you exactly how you'll die, you mother-f#ck$ng cockroach!" spat Vicky. Icy and the others were then shocked to see that the veins on Vicky's skin were now more distinct and pulsing dark purple.

"Well if you're going to take that tone with me," said Diaspro as she idly held the vile in her fingers, as if threatening to drop it, "I might as well disintegrate this potion, whatever it is."

"NO!" shouted Vicky, both desperate and frightened. She then cringed in pain and clutched at her chest with one hand, while holding out her other hand, "I'll tell you everything, just give it to me!"

"Okay then," said Diaspro, "catch!" she tossed the vial into the air.

Icy caught it with her magic before it got close to the ground. Glaring contemptuously at Diaspro, she handed the vial to Vicky, whom hastily uncorked it and swallowed it in one gulp.

Vicky then collapsed to the ground again, but now out of relief as the pain seemed to subside. She was looking better by the second as the purple glow faded from her veins. She then stood up and glared at Diaspro, "alright, you demented little fairy princess, "I'll tell you everything," she then looked at her sisters, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz and the others, "I'll tell you all everything. I owe you an explanation, but first," she then set up another vial underneath the distillation coil, and it slowly began to fill with the blue liquid, "now, let's talk."

* * *

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Carmen, Morgan and Elise, followed Griselda, not to Faragonda's office, but to one of the larger, now empty, classrooms. Faragonda was waiting for them, as well as Sky and the boys, along with Mirta, Jake, Kurt, Payton, Mace, Kegan, Rei, Travis, and everyone else.

"I've asked you all to be here," said Faragonda, "because the information I've discovered concerns you all. In one way or another you're involved with the curse that has afflicted Domino."

"You've discovered the cure!" said Bloom.

"Yes," said Faragonda, "but to know what the cure is, you must listen, only then you will understand how to save Domino, Bloom."

"We're all ears, Ms. F." said Musa, while Stella, Brandon, Carmen and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"This story begins many years ago," said Faragonda, "as you've already learned, The Ancestress coven kidnapped a wizard from Domino and stole the ember of Dragonfire from him. All people native to Domino have a Dragonfire ember infused with their hearts when they are born, this you know.

"You also know that at some point, somehow, they corrupted the stolen ember with dark magic and later fused it into Vicky."

"We know all of this," said Bloom, "but what does it have to do with the curse?"

"Everything," said Faragonda, "for the twisted ember in Vicky is the key to removing the curse."

"I don't get it," said Stella.

"There's a surprise," muttered Morgan.

"Try to pay attention, both of you," said Faragonda, "this information could save your lives and the lives of others. Now, after weeks of extensive research, and with generous help from Headmaster Saladin of Red Fountain and Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower, we've determined that the curse is a bloodline curse."

"Of course!" exclaimed Elise as she stood up in shock, "a bloodline curse! I should have realized it from the start!" Morgan and Carmen had also stood up with shocked looks on their faces

"Should have realized what?" Sky asked.

"What is a bloodline curse?" Riven asked.

"Don't look at me," said Mirta, "I've never heard of it."

"Not many people outside the dark arts have even heard of it," said Carmen, "you don't know about it yet, Mirta, and won't until your last year at Cloud Tower."

"We know because we've already graduated," said Morgan, "and we know only what it is, but now how it's done."

"But what is it?" Mace asked.

"It's a long-term curse," said Elise, "involving a very complicated ritual in which a lot of blood is spilt from sacrifices, and the caster has to shed some of their own blood as well. The blood from the caster ties his or her family to the curse, for as long as the family lives, the curse will remain in effect.

"For example, one noble family has a vendetta against another noble family. Family A wishes family B to suffer for generations, so a witch or wizard ties his or her family to the curse. Once completed, Family B will remained cursed as long as the caster lives, and when he or she dies, if he or she has family, say children or a sibling, then the curse will remain as long as the family of the caster lives, as well as their descendents and their descendents and so on and so forth."

"We only read about the curse," said Carmen, "it's one of the most complicated and dangerous pieces of dark magic there is, for the ritual must be performed without error. Terrible, unspeakable things have happened to those who have botched the ritual.

"It's even more dangerous since those whom are cursed will try to wipe out the family of the caster, for the only way to remove the curse is to kill every last member of the caster's family."

"Then that means…" said Sky.

"Yes," said Faragonda in a grave tone, "the only way to remove the curse afflicting Domino, is to kill the last living descendents of the ones who cursed Domino; The Ancestress Coven."

"We have to kill The Trix," said Bloom in an equally grave tone, "all four of them."

* * *

"Alright," said Vicky as she showed everyone to a sitting room adjoining her bedroom, one also filled with books on history, potions and dark magic, but there was plenty of room for everyone to sit down, "you have questions, so I'll start with the most obvious. That potion I was so hung up about is what's keeping me alive. The modifications to my body that has given me my powers, they're slowly but surely killing me."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Icy asked, "we could have dome something."

"There's nothing you could have done, little sister," said Vicky, "neither you, Darcy or Stormy can help me, not right now anyway.

"But onto the second questions; how did I get in this mess in the first place? Well, you have to go back over 150 years. The Ancestress Coven, the ancestors of myself and my sisters, they had lusted after The Dragonfire for centuries already. They tried to invade Domino several times, and failed each time. But with this attack, they didn't leave empty handed.

"They had taken a wizard, a loyal retainer to the royal family of Domino. The Ancestress Coven tortured this wizard almost to the point of madness, but he refused to betray his kingdom. In the end, the three old bats lost patience and ripped his heart out. But before the still-beating heart stopped, the three witches extracted the ember of Dragonfire that all people of Domino are born with.

"It took The Ancestress Coven over a century to find the right combination of dark magic to corrupt and twist this Dragonfire ember to their pruposes. Then they had to wait may more years for the right person to fall into their grasp. They were waiting for someone naturally adapt in the dark arts, someone with whom they could infused this dark ember."

"That that person was you," said Kevin.

"Guilty as charged," said Vicky, "though I wasn't the old bats first choice. They wanted someone already experienced, someone they didn't want to have to wait for to grow up, but they determined that if the dark ember was infused with an adult, he or she would probably be killed, or driven hopelessly insane. And if that didn't happen, then the person would one day become so ambitious as to turn the dark ember on the Ancestress Coven.

"No, they needed a child, a newborn child, for normal Dragonfire Embers were infused with babies on Domino all the time without harming them. They wanted a child with whom they could mold to their will and desire, someone with whom they could use as a weapon of dark magic.

"I was to be that weapon. I wasn't more than three minutes old when the witches took me from my mother's arms. I don't remember it, thank the everlasting darkness, but what happened was that the Ancestress Coven used a ritual of their design to infuse the dark ember in me.

"I survived, of course, and began growing up with this thing in me, this piece of artificial dark magic," she looked at Icy, Darcy and Stormy, "you know what happened a few years later; Bloom was born, along with the prophecy that she would have the full force of The Dragonfire in her. The three old bats decided not to wait for me to finish growing into my powers, and it cost them their lives. The worst part was that they died before they could tell me what they had done to me. They would have on my 13th birthday, but I was left in the dark, literally.

"This was unfortunate for me, for as I approached my 18th birthday, I began suffering from unbearable bouts of heartburn. At first I thought it was Acid Reflux and took the proper medicine, but nothing medical could remove the pain. As graduation came near, I was at the top of my class at Cloud Tower by the way, I was nearly incapacitated by the pain. I put up with it as best as I could, I was barely able to function as a student.

"But then I found out the truth. I went through some of my parent's old papers, looking to see if what was wrong with me was a hereditary condition. I found out what the old bitches had done. I then realized that the dark ember was causing the pain, and that it was killing me."

* * *

"Well that's just great!" said Layla, "we have to kill The Trix."

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy are stronger than they've been before," said Musa, "and they also have Vicky."

"And we also have to deal with Toro, Trabon and those other baddies with them," said Helia, "and who knows what other baddie they've collected."

"And there's Zahidia and R'leyh," said Sky, "who knows what they're capable of."

"It's not as bad as you think," said Faragonda, "two of the Trix have already been slayed."

"Oh, right," said Stella.

"We killed Stormy on Jurai," said Bloom.

"And I atomized Icy on Salusa Secundus," said Carmen, "but they came back. If we kill then again, as well as Darcy and Vicky, they'll just come back again and again."

"You misunderstand," said Faragonda, "due to the nature of the bloodline curse, once a family member passes away, whether it is from natural causes or intentional death, that person is severed from the curse. It doesn't matter if they're resurrected, they are no longer part of the curse."

"Then all we have to do is kill Darcy and Vicky," said Jake, "simple enough."

"I will kill Darcy!" said Elise, "Morgan destroyed Stormy's body on Jurai, while Carmen finished Icy off, so now it's my turn."

"And we'll take care of Vicky," said Mace, while Payton, Kegan, Kurt and the other Domino survivors nodded in agreement.

"It may not be as simple as that," said Tecna, "are we certain that the four Trix are the last living descendents of The Ancestress Coven?"

"And there's the possibility that either Darcy or Vicky could have a child," said Timmy, "and that would prolong the curse."

"I may be part witch," said Mirta, "but right now, my fairy half is horrified at the thought of killing a child, even a child of darkness."

"I don't want to murder a child either," said Flora, "I don't want to murder anyone at all."

"Destroying an evil person in order to safe the lives of innocent people," said Layla, "that's one thing. But to actually commit murder…I honestly don't know if I can do that."

"This coming from someone who has threatened to kill her parents on several occasions," said Morgan.

"I wasn't thinking right," said Layla, "but that's not the point. I would never murder anyone, let alone my parents."

"I could never murder anyone either," said Stella, "I just couldn't."

"No fairy would intentionally take a life just for the sake of killing," said Faragonda, "it's part of our nature. A fairy would never harm an innocent, let alone commit murder."

"But this isn't exactly murder," said Bloom, "I mean…well…what I'm trying to say is…" but Bloom couldn't find the words to justify her thoughts. Even though she hated the Tirx, especially Vicky, the idea of intentionally seeking them out to destroy them appalled her.

"Don't worry about it, Bloom," said Sky, "when the time comes, I'll do it."

"No you won't!" said Carmen, "The Ancestress Coven cursed Domino! There's only a handful of Dominoians left, so it should be someone of that race to do it! When the time comes, I'll kill Vicky!"

"You've already killed Icy," said Kurt, "I want to kill Vicky! I'm gonna put a round between her eyes!"

"I want to rip her head off!" said Mace.

"I'll beat her to a pulp!" said Kegan.

"I'll kick her head in!" Payton.

"This is getting us nowhere!" said Stella, "all this arguing over whom gets to kill whom, it's just making us all feel bad."

"She's right," said Brandon, "let's not talk about that right now."

"Fine with me," said Elise, "but I'll say this now and get it over with. Darcy is mine. I will destroy her, and if anyone here gets to her first, just get out of my way. If anyone of you interferes with me, then you'll face a curse of my own. That's all I have to say."

"Okay then," Bloom, "we'll worry about Vicky later. But there's another problem we have to deal with."

Bloom and Carmen then told Faragonda what had been discovered about the items Vicky had been collecting, "we think they're part of a mind control machine that Zahidia and the new empire is putting together," said Carmen, "or, at least we think that's what they're doing."

"But whatever their plan really is," said Bloom, "we believe that an artifact is somewhere in Alfea, possibly in the library. The Trix tried to find it when they last attacked Alfea, and we're positive that they'll try again."

"Then there's no other alternative," said Faragonda, "we must find this artifact, whatever it is, and move it away from Alfea as soon as possible."

"You can count on us to find it, Ms. F!" said Stella, while Flora, Musa, Brandon, Sky, Carmen and everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

"How can it be killing you!" Stormy asked, "isn't it dark magic?"

"It should be," said Vicky, "but the dark ember was made that way from a piece of good magic, magic that can destroy as well as create, but good nonetheless. The ritual the Ancestress Coven used to corrupt the ember was flawed, and the corruption was wearing off, and still is. Even more so, the other ritual, the one that put the dark ember in me when I was just a baby, that was flawed as well. All in all, I was dieing, and I still am, but not as quickly as before.

"Right after I graduated from Cloud Tower, I sought out the handful of supporters of The Ancestress coven who were still alive and free. I took me nearly a year, and nearly cost me my life, but I tracked down a witch who could help me. She and several other witches were the ones who modified my body so that it would contain the dark ember and keep it dark. I was stronger, faster and had more power than ever before, and even more, I was alive.

"But I was told that this was only a temporary reprieve. Within a few years the dark ember would began destroying me from the inside again. If I didn't find a more permanent solution soon, I would soon burn up. I still hadn't found a permanent solution when I joined with Zahidia and the new empire, but thanks to the resources of the empire, I discovered a potion that would keep the dark ember from destroying me, and so far, the potion is has worked.

"The only drawback is that I need to keep taking it on a regular basis, and soon I'll need to take it in greater and greater quantities as my body adapts to it. But by then I will, hopefully, have found a better means of keeping me alive."

"If this dark ember, flawed as it is, is killing you," said Naz, "why not get rid of it?"

"Yeah," said Kevin, "if it's that much of a pain, why keep it?"

"I've often thought about removing the dark ember," said Vicky, "I've even came close to actually doing it back before I had my body modified, back when I was nearly paralyzed with pain at times. But then, we wouldn't be having this conversation if I did remove it, for the dark ember is embedded in my heart, and the only way to get it out is to cut out my heart in the process.

"But I won't be removing the dark ember, for despite all the pain it gives me, I gives also great pleasure. I have the same magic as Bloom, the complete opposite, but the same, and that is almost worth it. And it'll be even more with it when I use my dark ember to destroy Bloom once and for all!"

"I'm sure it will," said Diaspro, "but you may not live long enough to achieve that victory."

"Oh, I forgot you were here," said an irate Vicky, "I've told you my story, but it's clear that you want something else. So what is it?"

"Only to help," said Diaspro in a tone that dripped with mock sympathy, "I am very close to perfecting my race of super soldiers. I estimate that the first set of prototypes will be ready in a manner of days, two weeks at the most."

"What do you want?" Vicky insisted.

"I will help find a way to save your life, Vicky," said Diaspro, "I will use my incredible intelect and mastery of genetic manipulation to discover a means of preventing your demise. In return, you must renounce your claim on Bloom. When the time come, I and I alone will destroy her!"

"I can't make that promise," said Vicky, "Zahidia has commanded that Bloom is to be destroyed at all cost. I cannot simply defeat her and let you walk in and take the glory. If my sisters and comrades and I get the chance to finish Bloom once and for all, we'll take it. If you want her dead so bad, you destroy her."

"Well then forget that I ever made the offer," said Diaspro. She got up and went to the door, "I'll let myself out. Enjoy what's left of your life, Vicky."

"Oh just go away, you f#ck$ng psychopath!" snapped Icy, "we don't need you! We'll find a way to save Vicky, so just go back to your playroom and fiddle yourself with your test tubes like we all know you do!"

"Your insults only amuse yourself," said Diaspro, "I have other things to do than to banter," she blew Icy as kiss and left.

"What a weirdo," said James.

"Remind me again why Zahidia puts up with that lunatic?" Trabon asked.

"Because she promised Zahidia an army of super soldiers," said Vicky, "and unless she produces miraculous results soon, then she'll be the one begging for help."

"Just so long as she doesn't come begging to us," said Darcy, "that psycho fairy makes me want to throw up sometimes."

"Me to," said Stormy.

"Me three," said Icy, but in her mind, she really didn't mind Diaspro all that much. Come to think of it, Icy was beginning to like Diaspro somewhat. But that wasn't something she would share with the others, no, not at all.

"There's still time for me," said Vicky, "it'll be years, decades before the potion won't be able to help me anymore, so we'll figure out something by then. So now that we've gotten that out of the way, I think we should get back to work."

"Figuring out a plan to destroy Bloom," said Darcy.

"I think I have a plan," said Naz, "one that might just work."

* * *

Once Diaspro was back in her lab she took out her cellphone and called her mysterious mistress, "she didn't go for it. Vicky, she didn't take the bait."

"And unfortunate setback," said the mistress, "you said that the DNA sample you already have of Victoria isn't enough, that you need her in your clutches to fully experiment on."

"That is true," said Diaspro, "but now I know her weakness. It's only a matter of time before I have her under my power."

"Time is not something you have much of," said the mistress, "you still need to complete your other tasks."

"I know," said an annoyed Diaspro, "I'm almost finished with the super soldier project."

"I mean getting Darcy under your thumb," said the mistress, "you already have a hold over Icy and Stormy, you've had it since you've brought them back to life. We need all four of The Trix under our control before the Construct is fully assembled and online. Only then can we move against Zahidia and take control over the new R'leyh empire, and with it, the Magical Dimension and the rest of the universe."

"I know that to," said Diaspro, "and I know the clock is ticking. Relax, I'll have what you asked for by the deadline, all of it."

"For your sake, you'd better, or you'll wish that you were rotting away in prison." With that the line disconnected.

"You'll be the one wishing that you were locked away in a cold, dark cell when I'm done with you, bitch," said Diaspro as she got back to work.

**The end of chapter 27.**

_The dragon princess and her companions will be forced to confront their greatest terrors, while the dark souls search for that which they have been tasked to do. One will be at the mercy of another, but the seed of qualm will be planted._

**Next chapter: Of Fear and Doubt**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	28. Chapter 28: Of Fear And Doubt

Last time, Faragonda told Bloom and the others what she learned about the curse afflicting Domino. The Ancestress Coven used a bloodline curse; so long as one of their descendents lives, the curse will remain in effect. With that in mind, Bloom and the others resolved to eliminate The Trix once and for all. With Icy and Stormy already slain once and severed from the curse, all that remains is to kill Darcy and Vicky. At the same time, Vicky revealed to her sisters and allies that the source of her power is a stolen and corrupted Dragonfire ember implanted in her heart by The Ancestress Coven when she was a child. She also revealed that she had several modifications done to her body to keep her alive, but the modifications are now slowly killing her. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 28: Of fear and Doubt**

"I think I have a plan," said Naz, "one that might just work."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Stormy, "what is it?"

"We lure The Winx away from Alfea," said Naz, "and at a prepared place and time, trap them in their own worst nightmares. I have an cursed illusion that will do quite nicely. And while our winged friends are busy cowering from their greatest fears, we teleport inside the Alfea library and find the Construct piece. We then leave and go back to where The Winx are still hopelessly trapped in their minds. We then destroy them, and that will be that."

"It's a good plan," said Darcy, "except that it'll never work!"

"By now that old fool Faragonda will have quadrupled the defenses around Alfea," said Icy, "it'll take an army to break through the enchanted barriers, and we don't have an army to use."

"We won't need an army," said Naz, "we'll use the underground tunnels that connect Alfea with the rest of Magix."

"That won't work either," said Vicky, "Faragond would surely have foreseen that weakness as well and eliminated it. The barriers in the tunnels must be even stronger than the ones above ground by now."

"Rolf has to need for an army," said the blue-haired warlock, "Rolf has a means of breaking through enchantment protections like a hot knife though the cheese fermented on Rolf's great-aunt Brunhilda's farm." He then produced a black crystal, "this will get us inside the accursed school for fairies."

"If that can break through enchanted protections," said Toro, "why haven't you used it before?"

"Simple-minded Toro shape-shifter," said Rolf, "you and other dark souls haven't asked Rolf about it before. Besides, the crystal has only one use in it. After that, it's worthless."

"So, we can get inside Alfea," said Icy, "but how are you going to lure The Winx out? Have you thought of that?"

"You really think so little of me," said Naz, "This is what we'll do." She then told The Trix and the others of her plan.

"That's so wicked it's brilliant!" said Vicky, "I should have thought of it!"

"I know," said Naz in a smug tone, "you may bask in my glory!"

"You are you certain that they'll go for it?" Darcy asked, "that they'll come?"

"Oh they'll come," said Icy, "they'll come, they always come when something like this goes down."

"I know you'd like my plan!" said Naz.

"I never said I did," said Icy, "I'm just agreeing with you because it's the best we can come up with, and it had better work, Naz. We're on thin ice as it is with Zahidia. If this doesn't work, I'll make sure that you get punished before me."

"Fair enough," said Naz, "but it'll work, trust me, it will."

* * *

"Whatever The Trix were looking for," said an exhausted Musa, "it's not here."

Bloom and The Winx had just spent nearly ten hours searching the Alfea library for the item that their enemies were after, ten hours that had revealed nothing.

"It has to be here," said Bloom as she and the others sat down at a table to rest, "if it wasn't then Icy, Darcy and Stormy wouldn't have been in here that time. Let's look again."

"We've looked the whole library over three times already!" said an exasperated Stella, "it's not here!"

"The Trix were wrong, Bloom," said Layla, "and that's actually a good thing."

"Whatever that item they were looking for," said Flora, "whatever it was…what did Carmen say it was?" she yawned, "I'm so tired I can't think straight anymore."

"She said it was a Construct," said Tecna, "a machine the old R'leyh empire used to control people's minds. The Trix think a piece of one is here in the library, and I for one am glad that they were wrong."

"You're glad now," said Stella as she rested her head on her arms on the table, "we could have said that they were wrong hours ago."

"If that piece that they were looking for isn't in the library," said Bloom, "then it must be somewhere else in Alfea. Let's search the rest of the school."

"You're kidding, right?" Musa asked. "It's way after midnight, Bloom," said Layla, "can't it wait until morning? Wait, it is morning."

"Well whatever time it is," said Tecna, "we won't be able to do anything else until we recharge."

"Let's call it a night, Bloom," said Stella, "we'll look later."

"Alright," said Bloom, "but first thing after breakfast, we get right back to looking."

"Of course," said Flora.

"Can we make it lunch instead?" Stella asked, "or at least brunch?"

"You girls aren't going to do anything," said Griselda as she walked up to them, "not for the next 8 hours anyway. The headmistress told me of your efforts, but that's no reason to deprive you of rest. I want you ladies in bed within ten minutes, and I don't want to see you out of bed for 8 hours. Is that understood!"

"Yes, Ms. Griselda," said Bloom reluctantly.

"Thank you," whispered Stella to Griselda as the six fairies walked back to their dorm.

"We'll find it tomorrow, Bloom," said Flora as she and the others got ready for bed, "we will."

"I hope so," said Bloom, "I've got a feeling that that piece will mean a lot to us soon."

* * *

It was after midmorning when Bloom and The Winx got out of bed and were ready to resume their search. But when they came out of their dorm, they were confused at the hurried activity among the 3rd and 4th year students, and the frantic whispering among the 2nd years.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked a passing 3rd year.

"It's all the freshman girls!" said the 3rd year, "they're gone!"

"What?" exclaimed The Winx.

They hurried to the corridor to the 1st year dorms. They found Faragonda and Griselda at the doorway. Faragonda had a note in her hand.

"Apparently we had an unwelcome visitor early this morning," said Faragonda.

"Someone broke past the enchanted barriers and kidnapped every 1st year fairy in the school!" said Griselda, "and guess who the kidnappers are?"

"The Trix!" said Musa, "it has to be them!"

"Right you are," said Faragonda. She handed the note to Bloom, whom read it, while Stella and the others read it over Bloom's shoulder…

_To the six fairies whom are the bane of our existence,_

_By now you will have heard that every firsty in your pathetic school is gone. We have them and are going to do unspeakable things to them, things that will take far too long to explain._

_If you ever want to see them again, meet us in the forest by noon. Come by yourselves, or the firsties will suffer the likes of which that would make hell seem like paradise._

_With everlasting hatred and disgust,_

_I, D, S and V_

"Those four have sunk to a new low," said Bloom.

"It's like no matter how low the bar is," said Flora, "they always find a way under it."

"I hate them so much," said Stella, "I name that gunk you find in the corners of your eyes in the morning after them."

"But you have only two eyes," said Tecna.

"They're big eyes," said Stella.

"They are kinda big," said Musa.

"All the more for the universe to admire," said Stella.

"Can we focus on the real problem!" Tecna asked, "an entire class of fairies have been taken by The Trix, and who knows what horrors are being inflicted on them?"

"Tecna's right!" said Bloom, 'we have to save our friends!"

"But it's sure to be a trap!" said Layla.

"Well of course it's a trap," said Bloom, "they're probably waiting for us to come to them. They've got something diabolical waiting for us. But we have to try anyway."

"That's right," said Flora, "even if it is a trap, there no way I'm going to let those horrible witches, and those weirdos, harm our friends!"

"If you're going, then I'm going," said Musa, while Layla and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you're going," said Stella," I might as well. But what are we gonna do? We can't fight The Trix and search for the fairies at the same time, or can we?"

"I think we can," said Bloom. She pulled out her phone and dialed, "Jake, I need you."

* * *

"So what are we gonna do with them?" James asked as he, Sara, Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and Plank, observed the captive first year fairies. The entire freshmen class of Alfea had been taken from their beds in the predawn light and brought to an artificial cave that Sara, in the form of a giant worm, had dug in the space of a minute.

Currently, the twenty or so freshmen fairies were tied up with cused ropes that were sapping their magic, just incase any of them had any ideas. All of them were terrified to the point of speechlessness.

"We're to keep them here and keep them quiet," said Toro. He and Trabon were with the Xaldo gang, on Vicky's orders, to ensure that nothing got out of hand.

"And don't even think of messing with them," said Trabon to Kevin and Rolf, "Vicky said that our 'guests' aren't to be touched. She wants to bring them back to Xaldo as sacrifices."

"Do you think Zahidia will even want them as sacrifices?" Sara asked as she eyed the trembling fairies, "'cause they look kinda scrawny."

"One does not have to be built like a pile of bricks to be a sacrifice to a demon, Sara shape-shifter girl," said Rolf.

"Demons will take anything that they can get," said Trabon, "I should know, I helped supervised the sacrifices performed among The Shadow Riders for fifty years."

"Plank wants to play some games with them!" said Johnny.

"You tell that overgrown toothpick that if he so much as looks at the fairies, I'll recycle him into mulch!" said Toro, "wait, why am I even having this discussion? Johnny! Stay away from the fairies, or I'll rip your head off and shove it on backwards, and I mean it!"

"Ah, they probably wouldn't even know how to play our games," said Johnny, "come on, Plank! Let's go jump from stalactites! Okay, pal, you can be it!" With that the boy and his imaginary friend went off to explore the cave.

"He'll be gone for a while," said Sara, "I made the cave bigger so he'll have plenty of room to play around."

"Which will heave him out of our hair for a while," said Kevin, "finally. That kid is one crazy dork."

"You use that word a lot," said Toro, "I don't think it means what you think it means."

"Whatever," said Kevin. He walked over to one side of the cave and sat against the wall.

"Don't get too comfortable," said Trabon, "by now Bloom and her friends must know what we did. They'll be going to meet Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Vicky, but instead they'll receive Naz's present."

"So what?" Kevin asked, "the fairies will get the present and Vicky will destroy them when she and her sisters have the Construct piece, problem solved."

"He means that while The Winx are heading for what they think will be a showdown with The Trix," said Toro, "they will have sent someone else looking for our charges. No doubt Sky and the Specialists will be involved."

"And let us not forget the Domino survivors," said Trabon, "those Children are proving to be a lot of trouble for us. So don't fall asleep there, Kevin, we all need to be ready for anything and everything."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourselves?" Sky asked. The Winx, already in their Enchantix forms, and the Specialists were within a mile of where The Trix said to meet them.

"If we don't show up, then the first year fairies are done for," said Bloom, "just as much if we show up with anyone else."

"It's horrible," said Flora to Helia, "but that's how it has to be."

"I know," said Helia, "but I don't have to like it."

"I still think you should let us go with you," said Riven, "just give me one good shot at that Vicky, and I'll make her tell us where she took the fairies!"

"I know you could," said Musa, "but we can't take any chances."

"But we won't take any unnecessary chances," said Tecna, "if this is a trap, you guys will be within running distance to come help."

"But I doubt those witches can throw anything at us that we can't hit back," said Stella.

"I know," said Brandon, "but be careful anyway."

"We always try to be," said Bloom. With that the six fairies took flight.

"They'll be fine," said Riven, "they'll save they day like they always do, but we'll have to do all the hard work later on."

"Be glad that's the least we'll have to do," said Sky, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Bloom as she and The Winx arrived at the specified location, a large clearing in the woods, "I know they've set a trap for us, but what?"

"I'm not detecting any traces of dark magic," said Tecna as she scanned with her wrist computer, "no curses, jinxes or hexes. Whatever The Trix have planned, it hasn't happen yet."

"But it will," said Naz as she came out from hiding behind a tree, "and you are going to have so much fun."

"You're one of those weirdo's that's been hanging around with The Trix!" said Stella, "Nas, or Nell, or something."

"My name is Natasha," said the witch, "but my friends call me Naz. You can call me your worst nightmare."

"You don't scare us!" said Musa.

"We don't scare so easily," said Flora.

"You will after I do this!" said Naz. She then unleashed her curse in the form of six streams of blackness that hit Bloom and the Winx in the heads, knocking them unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, ladies," said Naz. She giggled and teleported away.

* * *

"Something's wrong!" said Sky, "I know it. Come on!" he ran for the clearing, with Brandon and the others right behind him.

* * *

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Stormy asked. She, Icy, Darcy and Vicky were waiting in the crawlspace inside the walls of Alfea, and had been there since early that morning, "I'm starting to get a cramp in my neck."

"Then sit down already!" Icy as she moved about a bit so as not to get sore in any position, "for crying out loud, Stormy, you can be such an airhead sometimes!"

"I'm starting to think she was dropped on her head as a baby," said Darcy.

"Umm…funny you should say that," said a slightly nervous Vicky.

"You didn't!" said a shocked Icy.

"It was an accident," said Vicky haistly, "I swear!"

"What was an accident?" Stormy asked in an accusing tone.

Just then Naz teleported in, "good thing Rolf's crystal worked," said Naz, "anyway, it's done, The Winx are about to get a true lesson in terror," she then saw Stormy glaring angrily at Vicky, "did I miss something?"

"She dropped me on my head!" snapped Stormy as she pointed at Vicky.

"And I'm sorry for it," said Vicky, "honestly, I didn't mean for it to happen, you just slipped out of my hands."

"I'll bet," said an irate Darcy.

"What were you doing at the time?" Icy asked, "stealing cookies out of the cookie jar?"

"Well if I wanted one, I had to get one for the rest of you," said Vicky, "why are you so hung up about all of this? It happened when you were all barely a year old, and I was just shy of 6."

"Well, if you were getting cookies for all of us," said Darcy, "I guess I can excuse you."

"Me to," said Icy, "besides, I'm amazed Stormy can think at all, what with all the times she's been hit on the head?"

"When have I been hit on the head?" Stormy asked, "what, what are we talking about?"

"Umm…we were talking to Naz," said Vicky, "she has news, right?"

"Right," said Naz, "the Winx fell for the trap. They're stuck in their worst nightmares as we speak."

"And you left them like that?" Vicky asked, "when their hero boyfriends could come along and free them?"

'There's nothing those Red Fountain fools can do to break my curse," said Naz, "but…you're probably right, I shouldn't be leaving The Winx by themselves, just in case one of them breaks free on their own, however unlikely that would be." With that she teleported out.

"We should go," said Vicky, "get to the library and find the Construct piece before something else happens."

"Finally," said Stormy, "oh, Vicky?" without warning, she slapped her elder sister hard across the face, "Now we're even."

"She's really not as dumb as we think she is," said Icy.

"No, I'm not," said Stormy, "and my hearing is perfect, thank you very much."

* * *

Sky and the others ran into the clearing to find Bloom and The Winx unconscious.

"They haven't been harmed," said Timmy as he scanned the girls with his PDA, "no physical curses. But…"

"But what?" Brandon asked.

"Look at their eyes," said Helia. He pointed at Flora's closed eyes, then at the closed eyes of the rest of The Winx. All of their eyes were moving randomly and quickly.

"Rapid Eye Movement," said Sky, "they're dreaming."

"Well then let's wake them up," said Riven, "Musa…Musa! Wake up!"

"It won't work," said Timmy, "their bodies aren't cursed, but their minds are. The curse has then trapped in their dreams…no, more like nightmares. I'm detecting elevated stress levels, accelerated heartbeats, and their brainwaves are going crazy."

"What do we do?" Brandon asked, "how can we help them?"

"I…I don't know," said Sky.

* * *

Layla found herself back in the royal palace of Andros. She was in the ballroom during one of the festivals. Hundreds of couples were gaily dressed for a grand dance.

Layla then realized she was wearing her favoite ball gown The dancers in the hall parted, and at the center of the room stood Tatewaki, dressed gallantly.

"Shall we dance, my fair princess?" Tatewaki asked.

"We shall," said a smiling Layla. She walked towards the middle of the room to meet her beloved samurai from Earth. But when she got there, Tatewaki vanished.

Layla then saw the dancers vanish, and the ballroom changed in a way that was as if decades had passed. Now the room was abandoned, rotting from the salt air, and dripping from the water of the oceans.

"It's a shame when the works of man are claimed by time," said Naz as she appeared in front of Layla.

"What have you done, you bitch!" exclaimed Layla.

"I didn't do anything," said Naz, "this is your dream," she giggled, "or rather, your nightmare. I know what you're afraid of the most. You've put up such a brave front; always being tougher, braver, more independent than the others. But in truth you're still a child at heart, a child that needs to be corrected."

As Naz giggled again, Layal then found herself surrounded by all the maids and butlers, all the teachers and retainers that filled her childhood, all the ones who kept telling her how to live each and every moment of her life, whom wouldn't let her have any freedom at all.

"No," said Layla, "no, you can't tell me what to do any more!"

"Oh by they can," said Naz, "because to them, you'll always be their little princess. And a princess must always behave like a princess, no matter what."

All of Layla's tormenters suddenly became several feet taller, or was it that Layla was much shorter? She didn't care because she was surrounded by them, and they were all yelling at her, telling her what to do. They were yelling so loud that none of it made any sense, but it was more than enough to bring Layla to her knees.

* * *

Flora found herself wandering the forests of Lynphea. The sun was shining, sending beams of golden light through the trees. Flora then saw a sunlit glen ahead, and standing there was Helia, smiling, with his hand held out.

Flora smiled and ran into the glen. But when she got there Helia vanished, and the sunlit forest suddenly morphed into a nighttime scene, but with all the trees dead as if from a terrible plague.

"What is this?" Flora asked as she shivered, more out of fear than from cold, for her senses told her that there wasn't anything alive within miles.

"This is your version of hell, little flower fairy," said a giggling Naz as she appeared in front of Flora, "you, my dear, are afraid of death, or rather, the death of nature itself." Naz then giggled again.

"This can't be real!" saida slightly Flora, "this has to be a dream, a nightmare!"

"Check out the brain on Flora!" said Naz in a sarcastic tone, "you're one smart fairy! Unfortunately it won't do you any good, for this is one nightmare you won't be waking up from!"

Something then grabbed Flora by the ankle, something that turned out to be a rotting tree root. Another festering root grabbed her other ankle, tripping her to the ground where more rotting roots, and now rotting vines, grabbed her and began constricting.

"No!" exclaimed Flora, "it's just a dream! I have to wake up! I have to wake up!"

"But you won't!" said Naz, "you say you can hear the voice of nature. Well it's calling out for you, Flora, it's calling for you to die!"

Flora tried to get free of the roots and vines, but more and more sprang up and closed and began to sufficate her.

* * *

Musa found herself on stage of the grandest concert hall in The Harmonic Nebula. She was performing a piece on her flute that she wrote, and had just played the final note.

An audience hundreds of thousand strong erupted into thunderous applause. Flora bowed before her adoring fans, then looked stage right to see Riven walking towards her with a bouquet of roses. But as he was about to hand the roses to Musa, Riven vanished, and the roses began rotting as they fell to the stage floor.

The applauding audience also vanished, their sudden absence leaving a shocking silence. Even more shocking was the sight of the concert hall rotting away as if thousands of years were passing by in the blink of an eye.

"That's more like it," said Naz as she appeared in front of Musa, "I never did like music all that much, too much noise for me."

Musa was about to make a snappy comeback, when she was again shocked to find that she couldn't talk.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Naz asked in mock sympathy, "cat got your tongue?"

Musa tried to shout, scream, to make any sound at all, but nothing came from her throat. But then a horrible ringing began in her ears, but it was more, like nails on a chalkboard, screeching metal against metal, and other nerve wracking sounds, all at once.

"Do you know what that sound is?" Naz asked as Musa collapsed to the ground and covered her ears to block out the noise, but to no avail, "that is the sound of the everlasting chaos. It exist just beyond what people can hear, but it's always there, waiting to claim another soul, and now it's calling for you, Musa, the chaos is calling for you!"

* * *

Tecna found herself in the nerve center of all the computer networks in Binary. All the knowledge of the Magical Dimension, and quite possibly all of the universe as well, flowed through the skyscraper sized super computer, and Tecna was close to accessing it all.

She then saw Timmy walking towards her. She ran to embrace him, joyous that he was there to share this moment of logical triumph, when he vanished, and the supercomputer began to shut down.

"What is this?" Tecna asked, "this is to illogical. The supercomputer has more failsafe programs and backups than any other system in the universe."

"But it is still a machine," said Naz as she appeared in front of Tecna, "and all machines can be turned off," she held up a simple remote control that had an on/off toggle switch. The switch was at the **off **position.

"Humans are like machines to," said Naz, "they require energy to function. And like machines, they to can be turned off," she aimed the control at Tecna, "or maybe not, for machines and people can be revived. However, if certain information were to be forgotten, then the machine wouldn't know how to reactivate."

The control then changed from a toggle switch to a button, and the button was marked **delete**.

"No!" said Tecna as she realized what Naz was about to do, "not that!"

"Yes," said Naz as she pointed the control at Tecna, "that." she pressed the button.

Tecna then cried out in agony as every piece of knowledge in her mind began erasing itself.

"Can you feel it?" Naz asked as Tecna fell to the ground, struggling to hold onto her mind, but to no afail, "that emptiness growing inside your head? That is the void of darkness, and it's waiting for you, Tecna, it's waiting for you to forget everything."

* * *

Stella found herself at the most glamorous fashion show of Solaria. Hundreds of super models from across the Magical Dimension were there to display the latest in fashion, all of which Stella designed.

The audience was filled with thousands of photographers and critiques, and they were all gaga over Stella's creative genius.

When the show ended, Stella walked onto the runway to thunderous applause. She basked in the admiration she was receiving. But then Brandon appeared next to her, "they're here for you, Stella," said Brandon, "all for you!"

"Oh, Brandon!" said Stella. She reached up to kiss him, but found only empty air. Stella was then shocked to find herself on the streets of Magix. The streets and sidewalks were full of people, but nobody was looking at her.

"Hello!" said Stella, "it's me! Look at me!" but nobody heard her.

"What's with everyone!" exclaimed Stella. She was then shocked when someone walked right through her.

"What the…? How…! Okay, get a grip, Stella, this has to be a dream or something."

"And the dumbest of The Winx figures it out," said Naz as she appeared, "bravo, bravo indeed," she then clapped in a mocking manner.

"Whatever you did, it didn't work!" said Stella, "I know this is a dream, and I'm going to wake up right now!" she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she was still on the sidewalk, and people were still walking though her.

"This is your nightmare, Stella," said a giggling Naz, "you're worst fear is to be ignored, to be forgotten, to fade away into nothing."

Stella then realized that not only was she being walked through as if she wasn't there, she could see through herself. Slowly but surely, she was becoming transparent.

"Do you hear that?" Naz asked, "that faint voice? That's oblivion calling for you, Stella, it's calling for you to fade away!"

* * *

Bloom found herself in the corridors of a basement of some sort. It was hot and muggly, as if the pipes all around her were full of boiling hot water.

Bloom then heard several children chanting…

_1,2, Feddy's coming for you_

_3,4, better lock your door_

_5,6, grab a crucifix_

_7,8, gonna stay up late_

_9,10 never sleep again_

"Wait a second," said an angry Bloom, "I've seen this movie before! You'd better come out, Naz! If you think you can scare me as Freddy Kruger, you've got another thing coming!"

"Well you're no fun at all!" said Naz. She appeared in front of Bloom wearing a filthy striped sweater and an old fedora hat. Her face and hands were horribly burned and on her right hand was a glove that had knives attached to the fingers.

"I went though all this trouble to scare you to death," said Naz as she took off the latex mask and gloves, then discarded the hat and sweater, "and you ruined it! Where's your appreciation of fantasy horror?"

"It went out the window when you started messing with my friends," said an irate Bloom.

"Oh yeah," said Naz in a tone that made it seem like she had a breakthrough, "your friends, your friends, without whom you, Bloom, are nothing."

The scenery changed to one of white nothingness. Bloom found herself completely alone. "Now what?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" the disembodied voice of Naz asked, "without your friends, you're nothing!"

Bloom then saw Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Layla. She ran for them, but they vanished before she could reach them. Bloom then saw Carmen, Morgan and Elise, but they vanished before she could reach them.

Bloom saw Jake, Mace, Payton, Kegan, Kurt and all the other Domino survivors found so far, but they to vanished, as did Faragonda, Saladin, Griffin, Mirta, all her friends at Alfea and on Earth.

She then saw Brandon, Riven, Helia and Timmy vanished. The last to dissapear was Sky.

This was the straw that broke the camel's back, leaving Bloom completely devastated. She fell to the ground and wept.

* * *

"Oh this isn't good!" said Timmy as he scanned the unconscious Winx with his PDA again, "if we can't wake them up, they're done for!"

"Now what?" Riven asked.

"They're being scared to death," said Timmy, "whatever this curse is made of, it's forcing the girls to face and drown in their fears. If we don't wake them up, their hearts will simply give out and they'll die!"

"Then there's not a moment to waste," said Nabu as he walked into the clearing, "looks like I made it just in time."

"Aren't you that guy Layla's angry with?" Brandon asked.

"Let's not bring that up right now," said Nabu, "there's work to be done. Sky, you stand next to Bloom. Brandon, next to Stella. The rest of you, you know what to do."

"What's this all about?" Riven asked as he stood next to Musa.

"He clearly knows what he's doing," said Helia as he stood next to Flora.

"I'm going to use a spell that will send us all into the girls dreams," said Nabu as he stood next to Layla, "I'll put us as close to the girls in their dreams as I can. If I'm right, then a dream proxy of the one who put the girls in this curse will be taunting them, possibly right next to them. We'll have to kill this proxy in order to wake the girls up."

"How do you know all of this?" Sky asked.

"There's no time," said Nabu, "I'll explain later, bur right now we have to do this. Ready?"

"Well…I…" said Brandon.

"Okay, here we go," said Nabu. He then cast the spell, and the next thing the boys knew, they were in the nightmares of The Winx.

All this time the real Naz had been watching from behind a tree, "oh, this isn't good," said Naz.

* * *

"Face it, Bloom," said Naz, "you're finished."

"So are you, bitch!" shouted Sky. Naz turned around to see Sky, just in time for him to cut her head off with his sword. The dream-Naz vanished, and Bloom stood up.

"Sky?" a confused Bloom asked.

"It's okay, Bloom," said Sky as he took her in his arms, "this nightmare is over."

* * *

"Just a few more seconds, Stella," said Naz, "and you will cease to exist!" but then Naz choked on her next words as she looked down to see Brandon's sword poking out from her chest. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she vanished.

Immediately afterwards, Stella's body solidified, "Brandon? Is it you?"

"The one and only," said a smiling Brandon as he took her in his arms.

* * *

"It's sad," said Naz to Musa, "that such great tallent such as yours will fade to nothing."

Just then Riven's sword sliced down and cut Naz from right shoulder to left hip, severing her body and causing the dream-proxy to vanish.

"You'll never fade away," said Riven as he helped Musa stand up, "I won't let you become nothing more than a memory."

"Riven," said Musa as she embraced him.

* * *

"That's right," said Naz to Tecna, "give in to the chaos."

"Chaos will never triamph!" said Timmy, "not as long as there are those who believe in logic and reason!"

Naz turned around to see Timmy aim and fire his blaster, hitting her in the head. The dream proxy fell to the ground and vanished.

Timmy then helped Tecna up, "I almost gave up," she said, "I thought that…"

"That the chaos was stronger?" Timmy asked. He smiled, "never in a trillion years."

* * *

"Just a little bit longer," said Naz to Flora, "and you'll be as dead as this forest."

"There is no such thing as a dead forest," said Helia, "only one that sleeps!" He then shot his glove wires at Nax and caught her around the neck, "but you'll be dead soon enough!"

The dream proxy soon asphyxiated and vanished, as did the festering roots and vines ensnaring Flora. "Oh, Helia!" she said as he helped her up, "I was so frightened."

"You don't have to be," said Helia as he held her in his arms, "not any more."

* * *

"Oh how precious," said Naz in a mocking manner to Layla, "the little princess is about to die."

"I think not!" said Nabu. He sent a spell at the oversized maids, buttlers, teachers and retainers around Layla and they vanished.

"Nabu?" said a confused Layla, "but how…?"

"I'll explain later," said Nabu, "but first I have to deal with this vile creature," he faced Naz, "normally I would never intentionally kill, but for you I'll make an exception!" he then sent a killing curse at the dream proxy, which vanished in a flash of green light.

Nabu then smiled at Layla, "and that takes care of that."

* * *

The Winx and the Specialists all woke up at the same time. "What just happened?" Musa asked, "were we all dreaming?"

"More like a nightmare for me," said Tecna, "a horrible nightmare."

"It was horrible," said Riven, "I can't believe that bitch made you lose your voice"

"You think that was horrible?" Stella asked, "I was fading away."

"I think we all deserve an explanation," said Bloom.

"We sure do," said Sky.

Nabu, whom everyone was looking at, was about to explain, when there was a sudden noise from the tree line. Naz fell into the clearing, a look of unadulterated agony on her face. She felt everything that happened to her dream proxies. After experiencing having her head cut off, stabbed in the chest, sliced in half, shot in the head, strangled and cursed, it was a miracle that Naz was still conscious.

"She's one of those freak-a-zoids that's been hanging around with The Trix!" said Helia.

"She did this to us," said Bloom.

"And she won't do it to anyone again," said an irate Riven, "I'm gonna slice her up for real!"

"Don't!" said Sky, "she may have information."

"Oh, right," said Riven, "okay, I'll tie her up."

"I'll do it," said Helia, "I'm the one who remembered to bring the anti-magic cuffs."

"You fools," said Naz as Helia cuffed her hands behind her back, while Riven and Brandon dragged her into the clearing in front of Bloom and Sky, "you think that you've won, just because you got out of my trap?"

"Apparently yes," said Bloom.

"Well get this, princess!" snapped Naz, "my nightmare plan was just to keep you and your boyfriends busy while Vicky and The Trix grab the Construct piece! Once they have it, Vicky will send the word to the others to eliminate all the first year fairies! They're as good as dead!"

"I don't think so!" said Carmen as she and Jake triumphantly strode into the clearing.

"Everything went according to plan, Princess Bloom," said Jake, "we tracked the missing fairies and saved them all. They're in the city until it's save to return to Alfea, but they're all safe and sound."

"What!" exclaimed Naz.

"Oh, you're one of those freaks who've been hanging with The Trix," said Carmen, "looks like you need some company," she then shouted, "bring them in, guys!"

In came Mace carrying a tied up Toro, Kegan dragging Kevin, Payton carrying Sara, Rei carrying James, Travis carrying Trabon, Elise using a hovering spell on a paralyzed Rolf, and Morgan kicking Johnny and Plank, the former having been forced into the shape of a ball, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Look at me, Plank! I'm in the Galactic Cup!"

"Good grief, these guys are weird," said Morgan.

"And there's the weirdest of them all," said Riven, "how's it going, Pantyhose Toro?"

"It's Toro the Destroyer, you son of a bitch!" exclaimed the restrained shape shifter, "just wait until I get out of this! I'll skin you alive!"

"You freaks won't do anything," said Carmen.

"I'm just as pissed as my comrades," said Trabon, "but I'm also curious as to how you children got the best of us."

"It's all thanks to the new guys," said Carmen, "they arrived just the other day," she indicated three people, two men and a woman, "they helped us track the fairies, and Mirta got us in there with her illusions."

"They never knew what hit them," said Mirta as she walked in.

Just then Bloom and The Winx all had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"We have to get back to Alfea!" said Bloom, "now!"

* * *

"Okay," said Vicky, "I'll admit it, the Construct piece isn't in the library."

"You think?" Darcy asked. The four witches had completely devastated the Alfea library, throwing every book to the floor and smashing every bookcase, yet to no avail.

"It's not in the restricted section either," said Icy, "so where is it."

"Why didn't Vicky use her Cthulhu disk?" Stormy asked, "she used it to find the piece that one time."

"Oh for fcks sake!" exclaimed Vicky as she pulled out her imperial pendant, "I should have remembered I can do that!" she held out her Cthulhu pendant and used it as a scrying tool. The pendant swung towards the nearby restricted area of the library.

"I just looked there," said Icy.

"Apparently you weren't looking correctly," said Vicky. The pendant lead her to the back wall of the restricted area. She felt around and found a hidden switch that revealed a doorway.

"How long has this been here?" Darcy asked as she and her sisters looked into the dusty passageway.

"Probably since Alfea was first built," said Vicky, "but that doesn't matter. The Construct piece is this way," she and her sisters followed the tug of the pendant as it lead them down the passageway.

They came to a large door that had multiple locks. In the middle of the door were several lines of writing in a strange language that none of the sisters could read.

"There's dozens of enchanted locks as well," said Darcy, "I can sense them; it'll take hours to break through them all."

"And we don't have that much time," said Vicky, "but we'll have to make do. Stand back, sisters, this is going to get a little rough." She then formed a large ball of black flames, then compressed them into a small sphere. She then placed the sphere against the door and caused it to spin. First one, then another, then a third enchantment broke.

"Even the best of enchantments will break if you apply the correct force in the correct spot," said Vicky. Just as she was about to break through the fourth enchantment, a booby trap activated and blasted the four witches out of the corridor, through the library and crashing out the window into the courtyard.

"Now that was wild," said a dazed Stormy as they got back up.

"Okay then," said Vicky as she brushed herself off, "next time I'll make sure to avoid any traps."

"Your time is up, Vicky!" exclaimed Bloom as she and The Winx combined their magic to force the four witches outside in the courtyard, where Carmen and the others had prepared a dark magic sapping trap that left The Trix severely weakened, especially Vicky, whose injuries had returned with a vengence.

"You're not looking so good, Vicky," said Sky, "hope you've got insurance."

"She won't need it," said Carmen, "not when she and Darcy are about to die. Bloom, if you and The Winx aren't up to it, we'll do it."

"Thanks, Carmen," said Bloom, "but I think I can handle Vicky."

"Just so long as Darcy is mine," said Elise.

"You'll get no arguments from us," said Brandon.

"What's going on?" Icy demanded, "why are you so hung up about just Darcy and Vicky?"

"What's it to you people that just us die?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing would make me happier than to finish you all at once," said Carmen, "but Vicky and Darcy have to die."

"When you're gone," said Jake, "the curse set by The Ancestress Coven will be broken, and Domino will live again."

"What are you talking about?" Stormy demanded.

"Those bitches!" snapped Darcy as she put 2 and 2 together, "those wretched old hags! They used a bloodline curse when they put Domino in the freezer!"

"And a bloodline curse is continued by the casters descendents," said Icy, "we're the last of the family. When Darcy and Vicky die, the curse will be broken!"

"Why them?" Stormy asked, "we're still alive!"

"You two died already!" said a now terrified Darcy, "you're no longer part of the curse! It's just Vicky and me now! And we're about to die!"

"Oh no we are not," said Vicky in a sly tone, "Bloom and the others are going to let us go."

"The hell we will!" said Elise, "I've waited far too long for this!"

"And don't even start about how Bloom's a fairy and that fairies can't kill in cold blood!" said Sky, "she's had just about enough of you!"

"That's right!" said Bloom, her eyes blazing with righteous fury, "you witches have put me and my friends through so much misery over the years, I don't even want to think about it! This ends here and now!" she began charging up a massive blast of Dragonfire to aim at Vicky, while Elise prepared to short circuit Darcy for good.

"I wasn't talking about a fairy's inhibition against murder," said Vicky, completely calm in the face of her imminent demise, "what I meant was that Bloom will surely regret killing us."

"No I won't! said Bloom, "once you're gone, Domino will be free!"

"No, it won't," said Vicky, "if you kill me and Darcy, then Domino will remain cursed forever!"

"What is this crap?" Riven asked, "Faragonda said that the curse will be broken once the family of the caster is wiped out!"

"That's usually the case," said Vicky, "but then, one must remember that The Ancestress Coven wasn't your average group of dark magic users."

Bloom didn't want to believe anything that came from Vicky's mouth, but the seed of doubt had been planted, causing her hands to lower just a bit.

But this was enough for Vicky, whom kept talking, "they surely have anticipated a time when their descendents were on the verge of dieing out, so they had set up a countermeasure, should anyone discover the means of breaking the curse."

"Don't listen to her, Bloom!" shouted Carmen, "she's a Trix! They speak nothing but lies! Finish her!"

But Bloom's resolve was weakening by the second, "what countermeasures?" she asked.

"They included an latent inverse component when they cursed Domino," said Vicky, "one that would activate when the last member of the family died. Instead of removing the curse, it'll be locked in place until the end of time. So go ahead and destroy us, Bloom, if it'll give you and your friends satisfaction. But if you do, you doom your world to a frozen hell for eternity."

"Liar!" shouted Flora, "Faragonda would have told us if there was a danger!"

"Your desperate attempt to save your own skin won't work!" said Stella, "do it, Bloom!"

"I…" said Bloom, "I…I…" she lowered her hands and powered down her Dragonfire blast.

"Oh for crying out loud!" said an irate Carmen, "I'll do it!"

"No! Don't!" shouted Bloom, "you'll…!"

"You actually believe this load of crap!" exclaimed Carmen. By now all of our heroes were watching both Carmen and Bloom. This was what Vicky was waiting for, or rather, what Zahidia was waiting for.

* * *

"Activate the Tachyon Transporter," said Zahidia, whom had been observing everything, "bring the failures home for their 'admonishments.'"

* * *

"They're gone!" shouted Helia. Everyone looked and saw that the four Trix had vanished.

"Damn it!" shouted Riven, "we were so close!"

Just then Jake got a text message, "it's from Kegan and Travis, they were staying with those other villains, and now it seems that the other villains are gone as well. Someone or something teleported them out from an outside source."

"I'll have to ask them how they did it, next time," said Timmy.

SMACK!

Everyone was shocked to see and hear Carmen slapping Bloom hard across the face.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Carmen, "how dare you let them get away! After all that those…those creatures did to all of us, you let them get away! You had the chance to end it once and for all, and you allowed that bitch Vicky get to you! How dare you!" she raised her hand to slap Bloom again.

"Ms. Carmen!" said Jake as she restrained Carmen's hand.

"It's not Bloom's fault!" said Sky.

"Oh yes it is!" said Carmen.

"No it isn't!" shouted Stella.

"Yes it is!" said Elise.

"Everyone shut up!" exclaimed Layla, "It's nobody's fault but The Trix, but that can wait. Look at Bloom."

Everyone looked to see Bloom, whom had powered down to her human attire, walk over to a nearby bench and sit down.

"You okay, Bloom?" Stella asked as she and the others walked over.

"Bloom, I'm so sorry," said a frantic Carmen, "I shouldn't have hit you, I didn't mean it, honest!"

"Bloom?" said Sky, "are you alright? Bloom!"

But Bloom couldn't hear them. She just sat there, a blank look on her face.

* * *

Once again Bloom found herself in her inner mindscape. She was in the throne room of the Domino palace, and standing in front of the thrones was her dark side, a smug look on her face.

"I told you what would happen if you hesitated at the moment of truth," said Dark Bloom, "you had your chance, Bloom, now we're going to do things my way."

"No!" said Bloom, but her resolve was weakened from her encounter with Vicky.

"Deny it all you want," said Dark Bloom, "but this will happen. I'm in control now!"

"You'll have to go through me first!" said Bloom.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" said Dark Bloom, whom then attacked Bloom.

**The end of chapter 28.**

_The Dragon Princess must once again battle her inner darkness for control of her life. The ultimate fate will be decided by those whom she loves. Elsewhere, the dark souls will face their personal hells once again._

**Next chapter: Healing after Heartbreak**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	29. Chapter 29: Healing after Heartbreak

Last time, The Trix and their allies attempted to capture the Construct piece at Alfea. They kidnapped the entire first year class of fairies in order to draw out Bloom and The Winx. The girls were then trapped in their own worst nightmares, but then Nabu, Layla's reluctant fiancé, arrived and helped Sky and the boys save the girls. Bloom and The Winx and friends then turned the tables on Vicky and The Trix, allowing Bloom the chance to finish Vicky off once and for all. But then Vicky tricked Bloom into believing that she would be dooming Domino instead of saving it, allowing all the baddies to get away, and leaving Bloom in another struggle with her dark side. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 29: Healing after Heartbreak**

"What's wrong with her?" Stella asked. Bloom had been taken to the infirmary, where the nurses examined her and declared that there wasn't anything physically wrong with Bloom. But she was still catatonic.

"If it's not her body," said Tecna, "then there must be something wrong with her mind."

"It's all my fault," said a miserable Carmen, "I shouldn't have yelled and slapped her like that. If I hadn't been so angry…"

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with this," said Jake, "Princess Bloom was under a lot of stress at the time. That vile witch, Vicky, she had disrupted Princess Bloom's resolve. I'm positive Vicky is responsible."

"I didn't sense any curses from her," said Flora.

"Neither did I," said Layla, "whatever's wrong with Bloom, The Trix didn't do it."

"They got lucky this time," said Sky, "I'd wring the cure out of them if they did."

"I'm sure you would," said Faragonda as she came into the room, "but I doubt it would help Bloom. No, I believe this is a psychological matter. Bloom's resolve was broken, and now Bloom is fighting for her identity."

"What are you talking about, Ms. F?" Musa asked.

"Bloom told me about her experience on Wallach VII," said Faragonda, "and I have confirmed it with my predecessor, Maya the Dragon Sage. Bloom fought and came to terms with her inner darkness, thereby gaining control over her Enchantix. But then Bloom's dark side warned that if Bloom couldn't use her full powers when they truly mattered, such as to defeat an enemy once and for all, then the darkness would take over Bloom."

"That's horrible!" said a shocked Stella.

"And it's happening right now," said Elise as she scanned Bloom's head with her Sonic Screwdriver, "I'm detecting a massive amount of brainwave activity in her mind. She's fighting her inner darkness, and she's losing!"

"How could she be losing!" Sky demanded.

"Her strength of will was disrupted," said Faragonda, "and with it her strength of heart, a combination that leaves Bloom highly venerable to her inner darkness."

"What will happen if Bloom looses to her inner darkness?" Stella asked hesitantly.

"Then the Bloom we all know and love will cease to exist," said Faragonda gravely.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Sky, "I don't know what I can do, but I can't just sit here and let Bloom become evil again!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing any of us can do," said Faragonda, "this is her fight. She must win it on her own."

"Why?" Nabu asked. It was clear that Sky, Stella and the others had forgotten that he was there, but now they remembered, "why can't we help? Who says that something has to be done alone?"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Layla asked, "go inside Bloom's mind and help her fight her inner darkness?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," said Nabu, "my spell helped Sky and the Specilists go inside your minds and help you against your nightmares, so we can all go inside Bloom's mind and help fight her evil self."

"That may not work out," said Riven.

"We fought Bloom's dark side before," said Flora, "she nearly killed us."

"But Bloom took back control of herself," said Sky, "after I told her that I loved her."

"Then we'll tell her again!" said Stella. She then spoke into Bloom's ear, "Do you hear that, Bloom? We all love you, so you'd better not lose to your evil self!"

"I don't think yelling is going to work," said Sky. He looked at Nabu, "if your magic can get us inside Bloom's mind, then do it."

"I'll need a minute to get ready," said Nabu, "but I should warn you, it'll be harder to send in a large group than just one person. I wouldn't recommend more than three."

"Then I'll be Stella, Carmen and myself," said Sky.

"I'm ready whenever you all are," said Carmen.

"Same here," said Stella.

Layla then asked Nabu, "why are you doing all of this? Why are you helping us?"

"I'll explain everything later," said Nabu, "I promise. But right now I have to do this." He then began casting the spell, and the next thing Sky, Stella and Carmen knew, they were in Bloom's mind.

"I thought we'd be at that lake where Bloom and Daphne sometimes meet," said Stella as she, Sky and Carmen looked around and recognized the corridors of the Domino royal palace.

"I guess people's minds do change," said Carmen, "in more ways than the obvious."

Just then they heard the sounds of serious fighting from up ahead.

"We need to hurry!" said Sky as he activated his sword, while Stella and Carmen took to the air. They ran into the throne room to find Bloom and Dark Bloom locked in a life or death grapple, and Bloom was losing.

"Bloom!" shouted Sky.

Both Bloom and Dark Bloom saw Sky, Stella and Carmen. This distraction lasted long enough for Bloom to momentarily get the upper hand, blasting her dark self across the room.

"Bloom!" said Stella as she flew forward.

"No!" said Bloom, "Stay back! This is between me and her!"

"Oh do let your friends try and help," sneered Dark Bloom, "it'll really make my day to crush them before your eyes!"

"Crush this!" shouted Carmen as she threw a dark sphere at Dark Bloom, whom swatted it aside like a fly.

"Don't even try," said Dark Bloom, whom then pointed at Bloom, "everything she knows, I know. I know all your moves. And let me tell you something else, everything she can do, I can do!" she then shot a stream of dark Dragonfire at Carmen, whom barely avoided being roasted alive.

"Don't you hurt my friends!" shouted Bloom.

"Oh yes, your friends," said Dark Bloom, "your poor, pathetic friends, without whom you are nothing!"

"Then that also means that you are nothing!" said Bloom. Clearly the sight of her friends had restored her strength of heart, "remember, you and I are opposite sides of the same coin. What hurts me hurts you as well."

"I feel no pain!" snapped Dark Bloom, "I have no heart!"

"Oh yes you do," said Bloom, "a dark heart, but a heart nonetheless. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here as well, but that's besides the point. Your trying to destroy me will only destroy yourself. We need each other to survive."

Now it was Dark Bloom's turn to lose her strength of heart, "I don't need you!" she then threw several dark fireballs at Bloom, but none of them hurt her, they just fizzled on contact, "I don't need anyone! Die! DIE!"

"Kill me and you kill yourself," said Bloom, "why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you let me be me!" exclaimed Dark Bloom. She fell to her knees and began crying.

"Is this normal?" Stella asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Carmen.

"I think I understand," said Sky. He then spoke to Dark Bloom, "you'd only end up self destructing if you were in control, for nobody would want anything to do with you. You'd truly be alone then, and that's something neither of you," he indicated Bloom and Dark Bloom, "can deal with."

Bloom then sat down next to her dark side, "I shouldn't have let myself be fooled by Vicky's lies. I can't promise that it won't happen again, who knows what else she and her sisters will come up with. But I can promise to do the very best I can, but I can't do it without you."

"You'd still take me after I just tried to kill you," sobbed Dark Bloom, "I wouldn't take me, I'd hate me forever."

"I know you would," said Bloom, "but I would forgive you, and I'd keep forgiving you every time."

"You deserve better than me," said Dark Bloom.

"But you and I are stuck with each other," said Bloom, "and I refuse to listen to any more self loathing from you. We're in this together, so the sooner you pull yourself together, the sooner we can defeat Vicky once and for all." She held out her hand.

"You'll do your best to destroy the bitch?" Dark Bloom asked.

"I'll do the very best I can," said Bloom.

"Then I'll try my best to," said Dark Bloom. With that the two Bloom's shook hands. A bright light then shone from their hands.

Sky, Stella and Carmen then found themselves awake again, and so was Bloom. Everyone saw this and was overjoyed, but the most happy were Stella, Sky and Carmen.

"Don't ever have us go inside your mind again, Bloom," said Stella, "it's crazy in there."

"Any crazier in your head?" Carmen asked, "oh wait, there's nothing in there except fashion, boys and more fashion."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Bloom," said Sky.

"I'm alright," said Bloom as she tried to sit up, but found that she was too tired to move more than a bit.

"That's not suprising," said Faragonda, "considering the mental exertions you have just participated in, Bloom, your body is equally exhausted. I would recommend that you spend the rest of the day in bed, at least."

"I'm thinking you're right, Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom, "and I am sorry."

"For what?" Faragonda asked.

"For letting Vicky and The Trix get away," said Bloom, "If I hadn't fallen for Vicky's lies, I would have finished her, and that would have ended the curse on Domino."

"I still had to kill Darcy," said Elise, "I should have gone first. That would have given you the time to pull yourself together and finish Vicky off, but I wanted to save Darcy for last. I'm to blame."

"No, It's my fault," said Carmen, "Bloom, I'm so, so sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you over this. I realize now that if the situation were reverse, and I was about to destroy Vicky, I probably would have fallen for her lies as well."

"You hit me?" a surprised Bloom asked. She felt her face and realized that she did feel a little sore, "I don't remember that at all."

"You must have been inside yourself at the time," said Sky.

"You hear that?" Morgan said to Carmen, "you're innocent, so get over it!"

"I guess I should," said Carmen, "anyway, I'm just glad that Bloom is okay again."

"Aren't we all," said Layla, she then looked at Nabu, "and I think someone finally owes us an explanation."

"I guess I do," said Nabu, "okay then, first of all, I've always been able to remember everything I've ever read. I've memorized thousands of spells, and I know how to best use them all, especially dream spells. That's another of my gifts; I've always had lucid dreams."

"That's cool," said Musa, "to be able to control your dreams."

"I'd want that power," said Helia.

"Me to," said Brandon.

"If you know so much about magic," said Layla, "then why did you ended up getting caught by that shape shifter at the museum?"

"I was concerned about saving you," said Nabu, "One of The Trix had you in her sights, and you didn't notice it."

"Which one?" Layla asked.

"The one who looked like she uses too much bleach," said Nabu.

"Ah, Icy," said Morgan.

"I saw her about to kill you," said Nabu, "I was completely focused on saving you, Layla, even though we did get caught by that shape shifter. I underestimated the enemy then, but not any more."

"Speaking of the shape shifter girl," said Carmen, "exactly what happened to her and the other freaks?"

"They just vanished," said Kegan, "honest."

"It is true," said Jake, "we had them all bound with magic sapping restraints, as well as indestructible bonds for the more physical villains. But they vanished nonetheless."

"Even the new guys can back us up," said Mace.

Bloom then saw the three new people, two men and a woman, whom she realized were recently found Domino survivors. She would fully meet them later, but we shall get to know them now:

The first man was Quinn Shockley. A natural born tracker, Quinn could read any trail from the smallest of traces, as well as follow any scent with the dedication of a bloodhound.

Quinn was 23, had brown hair, hazel eyes and stood at 5'9". He wore a green and brown camouflage outfit.

He was 6 years old when Domino fell. When the 100 children were separated, Quinn found himself among a family of professional game wardens on a magical wildlife preserve. Quinn learned how to track the most elusive of prey, as well as how to hone his 5 senses so that they were ten times as powerful as a normal persons'.

The second man was Glen Roth, whom possessed precognition and telekinesis. These psychic abilities can allow Glen to foretell the immediate future, within five minutes, as well as to lift objects with his mind, although he couldn't lift anything heavier than a tone without getting a serious headache.

Glen was 21, had natural silver hair worn short, and had mixed eyes, one blue the other brown. He stood at 5'8" and wore a green and orange shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans.

At just 4 years old when Domino fell, Glen barely remembered his home world. He believed that his adoptive family of professional fortune tellers were his real family. He traveled with a tribe of interstellar gypsies, learning to control his power to see the immediate future, as well as to focus his power to move objects with his mind.

The woman was Dawn Lewis, whom possessed super speed and agility. She could outrun and outmaneuver a cheetah any day of the week. She also was armed with four Chakrams, circular discs with razor edges, similar to shuriken.

She was about 19, stood at 5'3", had short dark blond hair and light green eyes. Darn wore a green and gray shirt and shorts with blue running boots.

After the surviving children were scattered, Dawn was raised by a traveling circus, where she was taught how to throw her Chakrams. She also learned how to use her speed and agility to incorporate them into the act. Another skill she learned in the circus was how to draw tattoo's, a skill that she would soon put to practical use.

All three of them were found by Jake on his travels. As it turned out, Quinn's ship was refueling at the same space station where Glen's tribe and Dawn's circus trope were performing. Jake saw the three of them and they believed his story about whom they really were, for all three of them had felt that they belonged somewhere else, and so here they were.

"Are you sure you're alright, Bloom?" Sky asked, "you look like you're about to…"

By then Bloom had fallen asleep and was resting peacefully.

"I think we should let her rest now," said Flora.

"That's a good idea," said Tecna, "we can use the time to get a look at that door The Trix were trying to get into. I honestly had no idea that door was there in the library."

"Me neither," said Timmy, "I don't think anyone alive knows about it."

"You may be correct," said Faragonda, "even more so, whatever it is that The Trix are after, be it this Construct piece or something else, it is behind that door."

"You guys go on," said Sky, "I'm staying with Bloom."

"Suit yourself, man," said Riven, "we've got a door to look at."

"You mean you have a door to look at," said Carmen, "I have a meeting to attend."

"What kind of meeting?" Musa asked.

"One for exclusive members only," said Carmen, "you have to be from Domino to be part of this club."

"Nobody told me about a meeting," said Mace.

"I'm declaring it now," said Carmen, "all of us Domino survivors, we need to talk about something serious, and private."

Our heroes left the infirmary for their respective tasks, all except for Sky as he sat vigil over Bloom, wanting her to see him when she woke up.

* * *

"You just can't find good help these days," said Zahidia to her assembled minions, "you think you can depend on someone, and they let you down when it matters the most, like these rejects here."

On the floor in front of the throne was the four Trix, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, James, Sara, Rolf and Johnny as they writhed about in unadulterated agony. Immediately upon their return to Xaldo, The Trix and their allies were thrown in front of Zahidia, whom then proceeded to place them back in their personal hells again.

This time the baddies had been suffering their worst fears and worse memories for well over 2 hours, but for them it might as well be an eternity.

Finally, Zahidia released the curse, freeing Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Vicky and their allies from their torments.

"I hope you now understand the gravity of the situation," said Zahidia as the baddies recovered, "Once again you have failed to destroy Bloom of Domino. This alone is unforgivable, but you have also failed to recover a Construct piece. This too is unforgivable, but even more so, this is the most vital piece of the Construct. By now the enemy is aware of the existence of the piece, and they are in the process of determining its purpose. This will make recovering it in the future next to impossible, for they will go to extreme lengths to keep it out of our hands. Do you realize how serious this is? Well…do you?"

"We understand perfectly, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, "and we will not fail next time."

"You had better not," said Zahidia, "for this is your final chance. Fail me again, and you shall spend the rest of your days in your personal hells, only to arrive in the real hell when you die. Now get out of my sight!"

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky, for only she had the strength to say it and bow. The others just bowed their heads, then they all hurried as fast as their tortured bodies could go towards the door.

"Okay, that's it!" said Stormy, "I want out, now!"

"Same here," said Toro, "it was fun working for this new empire, but now the party is over. I say we leave while we can."

"I couldn't agree more," said Icy, "this is just like The Shadow Riders all over again, but this time we can take our accessories off," she took her Cthulhu earring off, as did Stormy, while Darcy removed her ring.

"I was more than willing to stay," said Trabon, "as long as Stormy would stay. If she's leaving, then I am." he took off his Cthulhu belt buckle, while Toro did the same with his.

"If you're going, take us with you," said Naz, "I was totally committed to Lady Zahidia when I first joined, but now…"

"Now we know just how crazy she is," said Kevin, "Marissa was right, she could destroy us at a whim."

"All master villains can destroy their subordinates at the slightest provocation," said Rolf, "even without. But Kevin-warrior is right. Rolf has had enough."

"So have we," said Sara, while James nodded in agreement. Even Johnny, whom was the most unbalanced of the group, had to agree as well.

"I to want to leave," said Vicky, "but even if we were to escape right now, we won't get far. Zahidia has eyes and ears across the known universe. We wouldn't get more than two parsecs before her bounty hunters find and drag us back to Xaldo. And then of course, there's still The Galaxy Police and the good-affiliated bounty hunters out for our heads to deal with."

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Darcy asked, "you got us into this, Vicky, so it's only fair that you get us out!"

"I'm already working on that," said Vicky, "but don't expect me to figure out an escape plan right away. I'm still frazzled by what just happened, both here and at Alfea. The Winx and their friends nearly had us all, and if I hadn't bluffed, and if Bloom hadn't called my bluff, then I'd be a smoldering heap by now."

"Then you were bluffing," said a shocked Darcy, "if you and I die, then…"

"Then the curse on Domino would be lifted," said Icy.

"I'd kill those Ancestress bitches if they weren't already dead!" said Toro.

"Save a piece for me," said Kevin, while James, Johnny and Rolf nodded in agreement.

"Why are you agreeing with us?" Icy asked, "you don't have anything to with our situation."

"You mean _our _situation," said Darcy, referring to herself and Vicky, "remember, you and Stormy already died. Vicky and I are next in the line of fire, so to speak."

"Even though we have nothing to do with the curse," said Naz, "we're still in this as much as you are. After all, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" Stormy asked.

"Of course," said Sara, "just because we're evil doesn't mean we're completely evil. Even villains can have friends."

"Unlike that psychopath, Diaspro," said James, "now she's one who will never be one of us."

"You won't get any objections from me," said Darcy, "she is completely out of her mind."

"Okay, so, we're friends," said Stormy, "we're still up the creek without a paddle."

"Which is why, while we're coming up with an escape plan," said Vicky, "we'll still focus on destroying Bloom. Her friends and allies blindsided us this time, but that won't work again."

"Neither will bluffing," said Trabon, "you were lucky that Bloom fell for your lie. Next time she'll do whatever it takes to kill you."

"And I'm also still in the crosshairs," said Darcy.

"Well, there is one solution," said Vicky, "not something that can save you and me, but it'll make sure that Domino remains curse if we do die. But, you're not going to like it"

"What's that?" Stormy asked.

"Is there a way to reconnect Stormy and me with the curse?" Icy asked.

"No, you're finished with the curse now and forever," said Vicky, "this is something that only Darcy can do. I would gladly do it, if it weren't for the fact that my body has been so messed up by all the dark magic worked on it."

"Wait a second," said Darcy hesitantly, "you don't mean…"

"That's right," said Vicky, "you, Darcy, will have to have a child."

"Big sister say what?" a shocked Icy, Darcy and Stormy asked at the same time.

"I told you you wouldn't like it," said Vicky.

"Are you telling me that in order to keep the bloodlike curse going," said Stormy, "Darcy has to be a mom?"

"That's why it's called a bloodline curse," said Vicky, "the family, or bloodline, has to have an heir, otherwise it'll end with Darcy and me, and my body is completely unfit to have a child, you can thank our ancestors for messing me up in the first place."

"Okay, so Darcy will have a child," said Naz, "who's the father going to be?"

"Do you really have to ask?" said Trabon in an annoyed tone, "what with the way those two are at each other all the time," he pointed at Darcy and Toro, "it's a wonder she hasn't had a child already."

"Those two might as well be married," said Icy.

"Just wait a damn minute here," said Toro, "nobody said that we had to do this. I mean…well…it's not that I don't want to be a father…it's just that…well…"

"Well what?" Vicky asked.

"I'm not ready," said Darcy, "I'm not ready to have a child."

"Well you'd better get ready soon," said Vicky, "'cause it's only a matter of time before Zahidia orders us to fight The Winx, with or without a plan. And the next time we fight The Winx and their allies, we may not be so lucky as to escape alive."

"The future of the family is in your hands," said Stormy to Toro and Darcy, "or, rather, below the belt."

"You two have a duty to perform," said Icy, "so get to it!"

Both Darcy and Toro gulped nervously at the thought of suddenly becoming parents.

* * *

"So we're all in agreement," said Carmen as she, Jake, Payton, Mace, Kegan and the other Domino survivors, as well as Morgan and Elise (who were invited) sat in one of the many café's in downtown Magix, having reserved the whole restaurant for a private engagement, "both Vicky and Darcy must die, no matter the cost."

"If it would restore Domino to its former glory," said Jake, "I would gladly put my life on the line. But let us hope it doesn't come to that."

"It shouldn't" said Rei as she sharpened one of her shuriken, "just let me get close enough to those bitch witches, I'll slice them up the middle."

"I'll slice them across the middle," said Travis, "but we have to find them first."

"Leave that to me," said Quinn Shockley, "I'll find them, no problem."

"But they were whisked away," said Karen, "we all saw it just now, just like on Wallach VII."

"I wasn't there on Wallach VII," said Kegan, "but I'll take your word for it."

"The answer is simple," said Thad Monroe, "we must discover how they are teleporting, and disable it. It's just like in an outbreak of a virus; discover the cause of infection, remove the cause, and no one else will get sick."

"We'll take care of that," said Carmen, "but there's something more serious I want to talk about; Bloom."

"That bitch Vicky really struck a nerve with Bloom," said Payton, "It's like she knew just how to hurt Bloom."

"And she can do it again," said Glen Roth, "I'm sure that Princess Bloom will not fall for the same lies again, but all it takes is one second of hesitation, one instant of doubt, and that's all the baddies need to get away, or worse."

"Which is why, when the moment of truth comes," said Carmen, "I need you all to hold Bloom back, so I can finish it for her."

"What are you asking us to do?" Mace asked, "if Bloom says she'll destroy Vicky, then she will."

"But what if Bloom can't?" Elise asked, "what if her fairies inhibition against killing was a factor, but she doesn't know it? What if she hesitates again? Or worse, Vicky uses that hesitation to her advantage?"

"Which is why I need you all to be ready to act if Bloom ends up folding under the pressure," said Carmen, "if she starts acting irrationally, where the rational action would be to strike and finish the enemy, if Bloom ends up doing something that would get herself and others hurt, you all need to do what you have to do to stop her before its too late."

"Are you saying that we should fight Bloom?" Travis asked.

"That's treason!" said a shocked Karen, while Payton, Mace and the others nodded in agreement.

"Not if it's for her own good," said Morgan.

"Exactly," said Carmen, "all I'm asking is that you restrain Bloom, keep her out of my way, while I finish Vicky off."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Dawn Lewis, "The Trix aren't going to fall for the same tactics again."

"If you wind up facing Vicky alone," said Jake, "you might end up being destroyed. No, if you're going to fight Vicky, then I shall fight with you."

"I appreciate the offer," said Carmen, "but I need you to help keep Bloom from making a big mistake. Don't worry about me, Jake, I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Dawn Lewis asked.

"I'm glad you asked," said Carmen as she summoned a roll of parchment, "since you're going to help me with my plan. You were a tattoo artist when you were with the circus, right?"

"Yeah," said Dawn Lewis, "so?"

"So," said Carmen as she unrolled the parchment, "I want you to put this on my arm."

Everyone looked at the picture on the parchment. Those with magic (Morgan, Elise, Karen, Ethan, Emma, as well as Jake and Kurt, whom had been silent this whole time) gasped in shocked.

"Where did you find this image?" Elise demanded.

"I saw it in a dream from when I was a little girl," said Carmen, "I kept dreaming of it every now and then, up until I started at Cloud Tower. It was just before graduation before I finally found the right book in the library and read what it was."

"Then you know the danger," said Karen.

"If you put that thing on you," said Ethan, "you'll be stuck with it, forever."

"It may end up killing you," said Emma, "or worse, possessing you."

"Absolutely not!" said Jake, "I forbid this!"

"No way am I letting you do this to yourself!" said Morgan.

"I'm not asking you for your permission," said Carmen, "this is the only way I'll be strong enough to destroy Vicky. I'm well aware of the risks, but I know I can handle it, trust me. You guys do trust me, right?"

"You know we trust you," said Morgan, while Mace, Kegan Payton, Kurt and the others, except for Elise and Jake, "but damn it, Carmen! Do you have to do this?"

"There has to be another way," said Elise.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Carmen.

For once, Elise was at a loss of words. She then relented, "I trust you."

Jake had a pained look on his face, one that said that he wanted to trust her, but didn't want to risk losing her. Finally he spoke, "I trust you."

"And I trust you all," said Carmen, "not only to help Bloom help herself, but to help me. I'm fully confident that this will work, but if the worst should happen, and I'm no longer myself, you know what you have to do then."

"I'd rather not think about that," said Jake, "but yes, I will do what I must if it comes to that." Morgan, Elise and the others then nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," said Carmen. She then summoned the necessary ink and needles for Dawn Lewis to do her work, "let's get started."

"Just hold out your arm," said Dawn Lewis as she used an alcohol swab to clean Carmen's entire right arm from hand to shoulder, "and try not to scream. This isn't the first time I've done a tattoo like this; nothing this complicated, but I've done it. Believe me when I say that this will not be pleasant."

"I'm ready when you are," said Carmen as she smiled confidently.

"Here we go then," said Dawn Lewis as she began injecting the ink into Carmen's arm, starting at her shoulder. She was drawing the tattoo so fast that her hands were a blur as they worked. At first Carmen was alright, but as Dawn finished with her shoulder and began moving down towards the elbow, Carmen's face took on a strained look.

The tattoo grew more complicated as the picture grew. Dawn then moved passed the elbow and began working on the forearm. By now Carmen was on the verge of crying out in pain.

Just then Jake grabbed her left hand and held on. He gave her a reassuring look, while Morgan and Elise put their hands on Carmen's left shoulder, also giving reassuring looks. This gave Carmen the emotional resolve to bear with the worst of the pain as Dawn worked through the forearm, past the wrist and finally on the back of the hand, the last area being the most complicated part of the drawing.

But then Dawn finished. Both she and Carmen sat back in exhaution, Dawn from her efforts, and Carmen from relief from the pain.

"That was trippy," said Dawn as she sat up, "but I think this was my best work of all."

"It looks so real," said Kurt, "that thing almost looks alive."

"It is in a way," said Elise.

"Are you alright, Carmen?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine," said Carmen as she smiled, both in relief and at the fact that Jake called her by her name without using the 'Ms.' prefix. She then looked at her arm and smiled in appreciation.

From the back of her hand, wrapped around her arm and ending at her shoulder was a black Chinese dragon. As Carmen mover her arm, she saw that the black ink changed color in the light, giving it a slight rainbow hue. But the most realistic aspect of the dragon tattoo was the head; it truly looked like it was a living dragon about to open it's fang-filled jaws and roar. And the eyes, like blood-red rubies, those were the most stunning of all.

Satisfied, Carmen gave an appreciative smile to Dawn, "thank you so much. This is exactly what I was looking for, what I was dreaming about for so long."

"I just hope you won't have to use it," said Jake, "for your sake."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is this all about?" Mace asked.

"That tattoo is more than a tattoo," said Morgan, "it'll help us destroy our enemies, or it will destroy us."

"You just had to ask," said an annoyed Kegan to Mace.

* * *

Back on Xaldo, in her lab, Diaspro was ready to test her latest, mutating serum. Impatient to see results, Zahidia had allocated additional resources to the mad princess. Diaspro now had more equipment, raw materials; both living and non living, as well as human lab assistants and aides.

"Everything is ready, Lady Diaspro," said the head assistant, a man in his late 50's with graying hair. He wore thick glasses and a black lab coat. His name is Teviston. He indicated the latest victim to receive Diaspro's attentions.

"This will be a great day, Teviston," said Diaspro as she injected her latest serum into the helpless and terrified man strapped to the table. She, Tevison and the other lab assistants then stood back, and Diaspro activated the magical mutating machine.

The man screamed in agony as his DNA was rewritten completely. Before Diasrpo's insane eyes, the man grew to a height of 8 ft. His muscle mass tripled, while the rest of him remained unchanged.

"No other animalistic attributes," said a delighted Diaspro as she used a scanner to examine the new DNA, "I know now what I have been doing wrong all this time. My mutating serums have been enhancing the body, but at the same time, all the dormant genes and other junk DNA became activated. Any animalistic character from earlier on the evolution scale came out into the open.

"But not now! Now my serum removes all the useless DNA and brings out the full potential of humanity. I have given birth to a new race of super soldiers!"

"A good day indeed, Lady Diaspro," said Tevison.

"Not just yet," said Diaspro, "the body is useless unless there is a mind to command it," she then used a spell to release the mutated man from the table. He stood up and faced Diaspro, "whom do you serve?"

"I serve Diasrpo," said the mutated man, or rather, the Perfective as Diaspro would call her creations, "I serve Zahidia, I serve the empire."

"Truly, this is perfection," said Tevison.

"Almost," said Diaspro, "for the perfect body must have the perfect weapon," she then summoned a black fingerless glove that had several lines of dark writing on it.

"Put that on," said Diaspro. The Perfective did so, while Diaspro summoned a practice dummy that had a character of Bloom's face on it, "now, Obliterate!"

The Perfective aimed his glove at the dummy and shot a beam of dark magic at it, reducing it to dust in seconds.

"Now it is perfect!" said Diaspro.

**The end of chapter 29.**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions attempt to discover that which has been locked away, while the Water Princess and her reluctant betrothed end up in a tight spot. Elsewhere, the Disgraced Princess unveils her masterpiece to the dark souls._

**Next chapter: Between Love and Duty part 1**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	30. Chapter 30: Between Love & Duty part1

Last time found Bloom once again locked in battle with her dark side, but this time Dark Bloom was winning. But then Nabu used a spell that allowed Sky, Stella and Carmen inside Bloom's mindscape, where they then restored Bloom's strength of heart, allowing her to overcome and then come to terms with her dark half.

We then learned that Nabu was more than an ordinary wizard, while meeting three more Domino survivors. Later on, in a private meeting with her closest friends and fellow survivors, Carmen gave her plan to defeat Vicky herself in the event that Bloom can't do it. Carmen then had one of the newcomers, a former tattoo artist in a circus, give her a tattoo of a black dragon.

On Xaldo, The Trix and their allies found themselves just one failure away from the ultimate punishment from Zahidia. Vicky then told her sisters and the others that she was bluffing when she fought Bloom, that if she and Darcy die, then the curse will be lifted. But if Darcy has a child, then the curse will continue. Elsewhere, Vicky finally perfected her super soldiers, her Perfectives. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 30: Between Love and Duty part 1**

It was the middle of next morning when Bloom was fully recovered and pronounced fit to leave the infirmary. Sky hadn't left her side the whole night, and as she left the infirmary, he had no intention of leaving her yet.

"After all the fighting we've been doing," said Sky, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're safe."

At that Bloom smiled, "one of these days, Sky, you should read the 'Twilight' books, you'll find them identifiable."

"How so?" Sky asked.

"Trust me," said Bloom, "you'll be surprised."

They then went to the library, where The Winx and Faragonda were at the previously hidden door.

"Glad to see you back on your feet so soon, Bloom," said Stella as she, Musa and Flora went back into the main part of the library

"She's indestructible," said Musa, "nothing can keep our Bloom down."

"I wish being indestructible was easier," said Bloom, "so, what's with this door?"

"Timmy, Tecna and Elise are looking at it right now," said Flora, "they say the whole door is layered with enchanted locks and traps. If we're not careful, anything could happen."

Bloom saw Tecna, Timmy and Elise at the door at the far end of the hidden corridor. With them also was Faragonda, Layla, Brandon, Helia and Nabu.

"Those two seem to be getting along better," said Bloom, indicating Layla and Nabu.

"They are more civil," said Sky.

"But I don't think they're ready to resolve their little problem yet," said Carmen as she walked up to Bloom and Sky. Today, Carmen was wearing a black tank top that showed off her arms.

"Whoa!" said Sky.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Bloom asked, pointing to the long, black dragon on Carmen's right arm.

"Yesterday while you were being lazy," said Carmen as she held her arm up and moved it about. The light from the library windows on the tatto gave the black ink a rainbow hue, while the movement of Carmen's arm gave the image a more lifelike appearance.

"That think looks like it's ready to come alive," said Sky.

"That's the idea," said Carmen.

"But why?" Bloom asked.

"I was feeling spontaneous," said Carmen in a nonchalant tone. Bloom could tell that Carmen was lying, or rather, wasn't telling the while truth. But Bloom didn't want to ask further, feeling that this would violate Carmen's privacy.

"Now, what's this about a secret door?" Carmen asked

"That's what we're about to find out," said Faragonda as she, Elise, Timmy, techno, Brandon, Helia, Nabu and Layla, left the corridor, "if we've done this right, then the enchantments and traps have been properly removed, and the door should open any second. If not, then we're safer back here then in that corridor."

"Great," said Brandon in a sarcastic tone, "instead of being blown up in a confined space, we'll burn to death in a larger room full of books."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," said Nabu, "and there's nothing to worry about."

Just then there was the sound of the door opening. Bloom looked into the corridor to see the doors rising into the ceiling.

Cautiously, Bloom and Sky entered the room to find a bowling ball sized sphere made of white stone. It was sitting on a large pedestal. Strange carvings adorned the sphere.

"This has to be it," said Bloom, "this is what The Trix were looking for! This is the Construct piece!"

"But _what _is it?" Stella asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Flora asked.

"It's part of a machine that can enslave minds across the universe," said Carmen, "by itself, no, it's not dangerous, but yes if it's put back with the rest of the machine. But how did it get into the Alfea Library in the first place?."

"Who put it here and why?" Elise asked

"I believe the answer is right in front of us," said Faragonda. Bloom then realized that the walls of the room were filled with large stone tablets that were carved in a language she couldn't understand.

"This is an old dialect once used by fairies in their magic," said Faragonda, "this language hasn't been used in centuries, but I believe I know enough to read the message," she looked at the tablets, "yes…yes I see. Apparently this room was constructed when Alfea was first built many, many years ago, with the express purpose of containing this item.

"This sphere, the Construct piece, had been found on Magic, along with several other magical artifacts of unknown origin. One was given to the founding members of Cloud Tower, one was given to Red Fountain and one was given to the city of Magix. The fourth piece, the one in this room, had trace amounts of dark magic in it, as well as the other three pieces, but this one had higher levels than the others. The founders of Alfea believed that only here at Alfea would it be safe from those who would seek it out and use it for vile purposes."

"Well the founders of Alfea didn't anticipate anyone like The Trix," said Musa.

"Indeed they didn't," said Faragonda, "the founders of Alfea left the piece in here with the intent to keep it sealed away forever. They tried to destroy the piece when they determined its dark nature, but nothing they did could even scratch it."

"You said there was an artifact at Red Fountain," said Brandon, "what if that's a Construct piece as well?"

"The Trix could go after Red Fountain next!" said Sky.

"I don't think so," said Helia, "I did some checking. One of the two artifacts that The Trix took from the Magical History museum had been kept at Red Fountain. It was found in an old storage room that was locked for generations. Someone must have left it there and forgotten about it. My grandfather had it sent to the museum a few years ago in order to identify it, but nobody ever figured it out. The museum curators must have put the Red Fountain piece witht he one left with the city."

"So this is the last piece that was found on Magix," said Bloom as she looked at the white sphere. She could sense the latent dark magic in it, and it made her shiver with revulsion.

"What should we do with it?" Sky asked, "we can't just leave it here. The Trix could come back for it at any time. Should we move it somewhere else? Or should we try to destroy it?"

"I say destroy it," said Brandon, "get it over with. If this thing is part of a mind control machine, then destroy it so the machine won't work."

"I say we move it," said Flora, "the founders of Alfea tried to destroy the piece, but they had to lock it in here. If they couldn't destroy it, how can we?"

"Well it shouldn't be in here," said Bloom, "where the enemy can get to it, now that we've unlocked the door."

"Okay then," said Sky, "umm…Brandon, you carry it."

"I'm not touching that thing!" said Brandon.

"Me neither!" said Helia, "call me a coward, I don't care. That thing gives me the willies."

"Just being near it makes my skin crawl," said a shuddering Stella.

"I don't like it either," said Musa.

"You all are a bunch of wimps," said Carmen, "I'll move it." she grabbed the white orb and tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge from the pedestal.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"Is it being held down by magic?" Elise asked as she, Timmy and Tecna scanned the orb.

"No, it's too heavy," said Carmen as she tried to lift it again, but to no avail, "someone help me!"

"Can't you use a levitation spell?" Musa asked.

"Oh," Carmen said sheepishly, "yeah, I can do that." She cast the hovering charm on the stone and it lifted from its perch and she carried it out of the room.

"I'm trying to think of a safe place to take it," said Sky, "if the piece can't be destroyed, then we should find somewhere that The Trix won't be able to get to it."

"The ruins of Shadowhaunt?" Brandon suggested, "I don't think any of The Trix would want to go back there."

"I wouldn't," said Stella, "not even for all the best fashion accessories in the universe."

Nearly everyone was outside of the room, when someone must have stepped on a hidden switch, for the door slammed down, leaving Layla and Nabu trapped inside.

"Layla!" shouted Bloom, Flora, Musa and Stella.

"All the enchantments and traps have been reset!" said Tecna as she scanned the door, "It'll take hours to get them all off again!"

"Layla! Nabu!" shouted Bloom, "are you alright!"

From the other side of the door came Layla's voice, "we're alright, just shook up."

"We can't get the door open from this side," said Nabu, "it's like there is no door at all."

"Can you teleport out?" Bloom asked.

"Hang on," said Nabu. There was a slight disturbance from the other end, "no, we can't."

"The enchantments must have an anti-teleportation spell," said Layla.

"It'll take a while to get you out," said Timmy, "but we willll get you out. Just hang tight!"

"We're no going anywhere," said Nabu.

"Let's get to work," said Elise as she rolled up her sleeves.

On the other side of the door, Layla and Nabu sighed and sat against the wall of the room, "they'll get us out," said Layla.

"Until we've got nothing to do," said Nabu, "nothing except talk."

At that Layla laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nabu asked.

"It's us," said Layla, "I mean, here you and I are, stuck in a room we can't get out of, while out there in the universe The Trix and their freaky friends are planning who knows what. And you know what the worst part is? My parents are still gonna make me marry you."

"As if," said a slightly insulted Nabu, "you acting like I'm part of some diabolical conspiracy. I never wanted to get married, not yet anyway."

"You don't want to get married?" Layla asked in a suprised and confused tone, as if she never even considered Nabu not wanting to get married.

"Not at all," said Nabu, "there's still so much to see and learn before I settle down. And when I do marry, it will be with a woman I love with all my heart, not some stubborn princess with an superiority complex."

"I do not havea superiority complex!" said Layla, "I don't think I'm better than everyone else. Now The Trix, they're the ones with a superiority complex."

"From what I've seen of them," said Nabu, "I whole heartedly agree."

There was a moment of silence as they both tried to think of something to say. Finally, Nabu spoke, "I'm sorry I treaded you so badly when we were kids."

"And I'm sorry I treated you like crap when you showed up after all these years," said Layla, "you have changed."

"So have you," said Nabu, "I think getting involve with The Winx has made you less of a rouge shark."

"My friends have helped me become a better person," said Layla, "and I think I've changed enough to admit it," she held out her hand, "friends, at least?"

"Yes, friends at least," said Nabu as he shook her hand, "so, what do you want to talk about next?"

"I don't know," said Layla, "we hardly know each other. We spent so much time as kids getting on each others nerves. What music do you like?"

* * *

"Just what is this big announcement?" Stormy asked as she, Icy, Vicky, Kevin, Naz, Trabon, Rolf, James, Sara, Johnny and Plank, headed for the throne room.

"If it's from that psycho Diaspro," said Icy, "it can't be good for us."

"You don't suppose…no," said Stormy, "she couldn't have."

"What?" Trabon asked, "are you saying that she's done it? That's she finished making her race of super soldiers?"

"I honestly didn't know the little lunatic had it in her," said Naz.

"We don't know what this is," said Vicky, "but I have a feeling that'll be interesting to watch."

They reached the throne room, where a large area in front of the throne had been marked off. Several of Diaspro's lab assistants were already in the empty area.

As Vicky, her sisters and allies took their places among the minions, they saw Darcy and Toro enter the room. Both looked rather tired and somewhat sore.

"What kept you two?" Icy asked.

Both Toro and Darcy smiled wickedly and giggled a bit.

"What?" Stormy asked, "what's so funny?"

"We just spent the whole night in a frenzied passion," said Darcy, "and let's just say that I have never been more satisfied."

"Neither have I," said Toro, "It's a miracle that I can stand up, let alone walk." He looked at Vicky, "you wanted for us to have a child. Well, if last night didn't do the job, I don't know what will."

Just then Zahidia entered the room and took her place on her throne. Everyone bowed.

"Today our college Diaspro has a presentation to make," said Zahidia, "Diaspro, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Lady Zahidia," said Diaspro as she entered the marked off area in the middle of the room, "If I may have everyone's attention. For some time now I have been working on a special project that Lady Zhaidia had commissioned me to perform. I have been tasked with the creation of a race of super soldiers, of whom shall be the backbone of the conquering forces of the new R'leyh empire.

"The genesis of a master race of invincible warriors has been a lifelong dream of mine. And after years of exhausting work, I am pleased to announced that the first of this new race has been given life. Behold!"

A summoning spell was used to teleport her creature into the marked off area. The assembled baddies gasped in awe at the massive, muscular man.

"Incredible!" said an impressed Trabon, "she really has done it!"

"This creature was once a normal, pathetic, weak human," said Diaspro, "but now it has found perfection. I call this, and others like him, Perfectives. As you can see he is an astounding specimen, physically. But mentally he is under my complete control," she addressed the Perfective, "advance three paces and stop."

The Perfective did so. Diaspro then commanded to move about in more complicated patters. The creature obeyed without question and to the letter.

"I will now turn over command to Lady Zahidia," said Diaspro. She then used a spell that did so, "if the empress would," Diaspro then summoned a practice dummy, "command this being to destroy that object."

"It would be my pleasure," said Zahidia, "you!" she shouted at the Perfective, "destroy that object!"

"As you command!" said the Perfective. It then ripped the dummy to pieces.

"Fantastic!" said a delighted Zahidia.

"The best is yet to come, Lady Zahidia," said Diaspro, "but for that I must have control again."

"You may have it," said Zahidia in an eager tone, "if this next demonstration is as fantastic."

"It'll be that and more," said Diaspro as she received control of the creature. She then summoned a black glove with dark spells written into it. One of the assistants then put the glove on the Perfective, "the creature has now been fitted with an offensive weapon. This glove has the power to completely destroy anything it is aimed at, observe," she summoned a practice dummy, "aim and destroy!"

"Obliterate!" shouted the Perfective. He aimed and fired a stream of dark magic at the dummy, reducing it to ashes.

"Outstanding!" said a delighted Zahidia.

"I am honored that you are pleased, Lady Zahidia," said Diaspro.

Just then someone in the audience said "What's it doing now?"

The Perfective was looking among the ranks of minions, a look of grim determination on its face. It finally locked eyes on Darcy, causing his face to be contorted with unadulterated loathing.

"Ah," said an intrigued Diaspro, "it seems that our titanic friend has seen something he doesn't like, or rather, someone."

"You!" said the Perfective to Darcy, "you stink of happiness! Of joy! You reek of positive emotion!"

"I do not!" snapped Darcy.

"Are you kidding me?" said Stormy, "you're practically glowing, both you and Toro."

"We did have a good night last night," said Toro.

"As you can see, Lady Zahidia," said Diaspro, "the Perfectives have been ingrained with revulsion of anything positive, even the after effects of a night of passion."

"You are a threat to the empire!" said the Perfectives, "you are a threat to the creator! To Lady Zahidia! You must be destroyed!" he raised his gloved hand at Darcy and prepared to shoot, "Obliterate!"

"NO!" shouted Icy, Stormy and Vicky at the same time. The three witches got in front of Darcy and cast a triple defensive shield spell, just as the Perfective fired his glove. The beam of dark magic hit the triple shield and penetrated the first layer, that Stormy had cast, then the second, that Icy had cast, and was on the verge of breaking through Vicky's layer, but the beam of dark magic had run its course.

"Call your dog off, Diaspro!" snapped Vicky, "or we'll see just how perfect it is in a real battle!"

"I agree," said Zahidia, "I have seen enough to be more than satisfied. Diaspro, tell your creation to stand down."

"As you command, Lady Zahidia," said an outraged but restrained Diaspro, she then looked at the Perfective, "stand down."

"I obey," said the perfective. It then assumed an at-ease position.

"How soon can you have a full army ready?" Zahidia asked.

"At present only one at a time can be created," said Diaspro, "but I anticipate that a means of mass producing the perfectives can be perfected in a matter of weeks. After that the size of the army is limited only by how many you desire."

"I desire an army that will cover the entire universe in darkness!" said Zahidia, "return to your efforts, Disapro, bring me my army!"

"As you command, Lady Zahidia," said Diaspro. She teleported herself and the Perfective back to her lab, while her assistants also left the throne room.

Clearly the audience was over as everyone else in the throne room, including Zahidia and her entourage, left as well.

"Are you alright, Darcy?" a concerned Stormy asked as they headed back to their area of the palace, "we stopped that thing's attack, but…"

"You're worried that the stress got to me," said Darcy, "well no. I'm fine, so stop bugging me."

"But what about my niece or nephew?" Vicky asked.

"Give us a break," said Toro, "we're not sure that we're really having a baby yet. Give it a day or so, we'll know then."

"And what if you're not with child?" Trabon asked Darcy, "what then?"

"Then we'll just have to satisfy each other again," said Darcy as she and Toro grinned wickedly at each other, "and again and again, until we're sure we're having a baby."

"You!" shouted Diaspro as she ran and caught up with them in the corridor, "I have a bone to pick with you witches!"

"Not again," sighed Stormy.

"What do you want now, psycho?" Toro asked.

"I want you to die!" said Diaspro, "you had no right to interfere with my presentation! Zahidia was about to see just what my Perfective could do in an actual killing situation, but you had to ruin it! Ruin it!"

"It's not like we had a choice," said Vicky, "your monster was about to kill my sister, and possibly the last hope for the family as well."

"You still had no right to interfere!" said Diaspro, "my creature showed a natural desire, and instinct to destroy, and you interceded! You shall be punished for this!"

Without warning, an outraged Icy slapped Diaspro hard across the face, "now you listen to me, you gods-damned psychopath! Leave my family alone, or I will kill you with my bare hands! Got it!"

Diaspro felt where she had been slapped, but then a sly look crossed her face, "I was right in my assessment of you, Icy."

"What?" a confused Icy asked. Clearly this wasn't the reaction she was expecting from the mad princess.

"Oh yes," said Diaspro, "I knew that you were the one with whom I could lavish my attentions on!" Without warning, she grabbed Icy by the back of the head and kissed her hard on the lips. The kiss lasted only a second, but it was clear to everyone watching that Diaspro was pouring gallons of passion into it, while Icy was too stunned to resist.

Finally, Diaspro broke contact, "come see me whenever you're in the mood for forbidden fruit, Icy, and try not to dress to heavily." With that she turned around and skipped away.

"What the hell just happened?' Toro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vicky asked in a teasing manner, "Diaspro swings the other way, and so does Icy."

"I…what! No!" shouted Icy. She furiously wiped her lips with the back of her hand, desperately trying to erase the memory of Diaspro kissing her, but to no avail, "I do not swing that way! Not with that psycho bitch! Hell no!"

"Actions speak louder than words, dear sister!" said a teasing Darcy.

"I am not like that!" snapped Icy, "and I'll prove it! I don't care how deep in cahoots Diaspro is with Zahidia! I'm gonna kill that little psycho fairy right now!" She then stomped off to find Diaspro.

"You think she's really gonna do it?" Trabon asked, "Kill Diaspro?"

"Either that or they'll both wind up in bed together," said Vicky, "either way it'll be worth watching."

They hurried back to their sitting room and used a scrying spell to find Icy trailing Diaspro into the lab. They could see with perfect clarity, but for some reason the sound wasn't working.

"Never mind," said Vicky, "I can tell that they're arguing. Icy is telling Diaspro just how gruesome her death will be if she ever threatens us again. Diaspro is taking this all cool like, like she's waiting for Icy to run out of steam."

They watched Icy shouting at Diaspro as the mad princess wrote down a few notes, then entered some data into her computer, then walked out of the lab and headed for her quarters. All the while, Icy was trailing after her, still venting her anger.

"I think I can fix the audio," said Trabon as he used a modification spell. Finally, The Trix and their allies could hear what was being said as Icy followed Diaspro into her bedroom.

"Then I'm going to cut you up into little pieces!" shouted Icy, "then I'll burry the pieces! Then I'll dig them up and jump on them!"

"Are you done?" Diaspro asked.

"Just one more thing," said Icy as she smiled wickedly, clearly having finished venting her anger and was now in the mood for a more enjoyable activity, "I'm the dominant one, and don't argue with me."

"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear that," said Diaspro in a lustful tone, "I've been hoping to find someone to be on top!"

"You've found her!" said Icy. With that they kissed lustfully

"Well I'll be damned," said Stormy as she and the others watched Icy and Diaspro commit acts of a mature nature that shouldn't be described to children under 17, "Icy, our Icy, she does swing the other way."

"And here I thought you were a swinger," said Vicky.

"I don't think you should be talking like that," said Darcy as she placed her hand on her abdomen, "not in front of the baby at least."

"We don't know if you're having a baby yet," said Trabon.

"Don't belittle my son or daughter," said Toro.

It was nearly an hour of mature situations before Diaspro and Icy finished. Diaspro reclined with satisfied desire on her bed, wearing a silk robe, while Icy sat at the other end of the bed with her back turned, getting dressed.

"Must you go so soon?" Diaspro asked, "you've only just begun to explore the depth of pleasure your body can experience. Stay a while, and I will show you a world you could never imagine."

"What you can imagine would fill volumes, I'm sure," said Icy, "but right now I want to be alone. The others will be worried about me, so I should check in with them for a bit," an unpleasant thought crossed her mind, "I'll bet they were watching us the whole time. Oh, I'll teach them to be voyeurs!"

At that Diaspro laughed, "Let them watch!" she said, "I'm not ashamed of who I am, and neither should you be. Whoever said that it was wrong to give yourself over to pleasure should be slowly ripped apart."

"I'll have to agree with that," said Icy as she finished tying her boots. She then turned around and glared at Diaspro, "I don't know what you did to me that made me do this, and I don't know if it's your doing that's making me want to come back later for more, or if it's my fault, but know this; if you ever tell anyone about us, I'll kill you, got it?"

"My lips are sealed," said Diaspro. She then blew Icy a kiss, "don't be a stranger."

Icy merely walked out of the room. Diaspro waited until she was sure that Icy was out of earshot before she called her mysterious mistress, "It's done, Icy is mine in body and soul, though she doesn't know it yet."

"Excellent," said the mistress, "all that remains now is to put Darcy and Vicky under your control and all will be set."

"There is one flaw in the plan," said Diaspro, "two actually. First, Darcy and her shape shifter of a mate are trying to have a child."

"That should not be a problem," said the mistress, "so long as she and Vicky die, you can bring them back with some extra genetic commands to be deployed when everything is ready."

"That's the other thing," said Diaspro, "I've gone over Vicky's genetic profile several times, and I've come to the conclusion that she will not be helpful when the time comes."

There was a few seconds of silence on the other end of the phone before the mistress continued speaking, "That's a pity. Are you absolutely certain of this? The plan requires all four sisters, not just the younger three."

"I am certain," said Diaspro, "it's not my fault that she's incompatible. If this inconvenient to your plans, then you'll have to make a new plan, one without Vicky."

"We may have to," said the mistress, "events are accelerating faster than we anticipated. So be it. Just make sure that Darcy ends up in a situation where she will have to be brought back to life through cloning."

"Consider it done," said Diaspro, "on, and one more thing. When this is all over, and your group is on top of the universe, I want Icy for myself. I've cooperated with you and your intrigues. I believe I've deserve a reward for my efforts, don't you think?"

"I'll consider it," said the mistress, "just as long as you maintain your efforts." With that the call ended.

"We'll see who get's their rightful reward in the end," said Diaspro as she put her phone away.

* * *

Icy walked back to the sitting room where her sisters and the others were all in the middle of various idle activities, such as book reading, card playing and small talk.

"I take it you all saw what I just did," said Icy, "and don't deny it."

"Yeah, we saw," said Stormy, "so, how was it?"

"Oddly satisfying," said Icy, "but that's beside the point. None of you are to speak of this, ever!" she had put her foot down, and everyone had gotten the message.

* * *

"Okay," said Tecna, "we have the last of the traps and enchantments removed again."

"Just open the door already!" said Stella, "they've been in there for six hours!"

"Don't yell at me," said Elise as she used the spell that would raise the door. It opened, and everyone was surprised to her Layla and Nabu laughing at what was clearly a very good joke.

"Oh, Bloom," said Layla as she tried to calm down from her laughing fit, "you just missed the funniest joke ever."

"It's about these three planetary explorers," said Nabu, "who find an alien tribe and get taken prisoner."

"We all heard that joke before," said Brandon.

"What joke?" Bloom asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Sky, "right now I'm glad that you two are alright."

"Actually we're more than alright," said Layla, "Nabu and I have had plenty of time to put our differences aside."

"We've agreed not to talk about 'that' issue," said Nabu, "and just be friends, for now."

"That's great," said Flora.

"It is," said Layla, "so, what now? What are we going to do with that stone? The Construct piece?"

"We haven't had much time to think about that," said Sky.

"It's been a long day," said Stella, "I think we should worry about that stone tomorrow."

"It's only mid afternoon," said Musa.

"Then there's still time to catch a sale!" said Stella, "come on, girls! Shopping awaits!"

"There's just no arguing with her when it comes to shopping," said Bloom to Sky.

* * *

After a hectic afternoon and evening of intense bargain hunting and running up lengthy credit card bills, Bloom and her friends returned to Alfea for a well deserved rest, or at least Stella thought so.

"I don't know about you, girls," said Stella, "but I'm ready to fall down and pass out."

"I'm tired to," said Musa, "but we still have homework to do."

"I'll do it in the morning," said Stella as she stifled a yawn and headed for her room.

"Some things never change," said Tecna, while Flora nodded in agreement.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Bloom?" Layla asked, "alone?"

"Sure," said Bloom as she and Layla went over to one side of the room, while Tecna, Flora and Musa went to their rooms, "what's up?"

"I think I'm in real trouble," said Layla, "in here," she tapped her heart, "I think I'm in love with Nabu."

"Say what!" exclaimed Bloom.

"Not so loud!" hissed Layla.

"Okay," whispered Bloom, "but how did this happen?"

"It was when he and I were stuck in that room," said Layla, "we passed the time talking about what we liked; music, magic, dancing, he's really good you know, and a lot of other things that we have in common.

"And as we were talking, something just clicked between us, like I had found my soul mate."

"But I thought Tatewaki is your soul mate," said Bloom.

"He is," said Layla, "I love him with all my heart, but I also love Nabu, or at least I think I do. I don't know." she sighed in exasperation, "can someone have two soul mates? And if not, how can I choose between them?"

"And I thought Bella had it hard with Edward and Jacob," said Bloom to herself.

"What's that?" Layla asked.

"Nothing," said Bloom, "I'll tell you later." Bloom felt that Layla had enough to deal with without learning that her problem was similar to that from a book from Earth.

**To be continued...**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions struggle to help the Water Princess resolve the conflict of her heart. But she will be forced to choose between the two men she loves, and the one she does not choose will be forced to pay the ultimate price._

**Next chapter: Between Love and Duty part 2**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	31. Chapter 31: Between Love & Duty part2

Last time found Bloom recovering from her battle with her inner darkness. She found the others trying to get into the secret room The Trix had discovered, believing that it held a Construct piece. Bloom noticed that Layla and Nabu were treating each other more civilly, clearly becoming friends. At the same time, Carmen showed off her new dragon tattoo. The door was then opened and the Construct piece recovered. But then a hidden switch trapped Layla and Nabu in the hidden room, and it would be hours before the door could be safely opened again.

At the same time on Xaldo, Diaspro presented the first of her genetically engendered super soldiers, The Perfectives, to Zahidia and the rest of her dark entourage. The creature was everything the baddies wanted and more. But then it saw Toro and Darcy, whom had just finished trying to have a baby. Sensing the love between the two dark souls, the Perfective tried to attack, but Icy, Stormy and Vicky stopped it from hurting Toro and Darcy. Outraged, Diaspro tried to take her frustrations out on The Trix, but Icy slapped Diaspro in the face in a futile attempt to get the psychotic princess to see reason. Instead, Diaspro kissed Icy, inviting the frosty witches to her quarters for some 'personal' time. Icy went after her to kill her, but wound up sharing Diaspros' affections, somewhat. Just what this relationship will lead to, nobody knows.

Back at Alfea, Bloom and the others managed to get Layla and Nabu out of the room. The two of them emerged laughing like old friends. Later, Layla revealed to Bloom that her time locked in the room with Nabu lead to them being more then friends, much more. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 31: Between Love and Duty part 2**

For Bloom, the next few weeks passed both quickly and slowly. Quickly because she and her friends worked diligently in an effort to both find a way to destroy the Construct piece found at Alfea, and to find even the slightest of clues as to where their enemies were hiding, as well as what their next move would be and when that would happen.

Neither of those ventures worked out for Bloom and The Winx. Nothing they did could put a scratch into the seemingly innocent white orb that held the potential for nearly indescribable evil. There wasn't a spell or a potion that could harm the piece, and nothing physical like a sledgehammer or a chainsaw could harm it either.

And then there was the complete lack of information as to what The Trix and their allies were up to. Not a single whisper on the baddies since their failed attempt to steal the Construct piece. This alone was more than aggravating to Bloom, and combined with the lack of progress on the Constrict piece, it's a wonder Bloom wasn't crawling up the walls in frustration.

"I guess we'll have to protect it," said Tecna as her latest plan to destroy the piece failed miserably, "we'll move the piece to somewhere safe and keep it there."

"For how long?" Musa asked, "and just where will it be safe?"

"Well we can't take it to Solaria," said Stella, "things are finally back to normal there."

"And I doubt Layla's parents will let us keep it on Andros," said Flora.

Layla, now there was the cause of the slowness. Ever since Bloom heard from her friend that she was in love with the man she was being forced to marry, Bloom's mind had been trying to find a solution, but to no avail.

Bloom had always believed that one cannot be in love with two people at the same time, that a love triangle that Layla had with Tatewaki and Nabu would result in a serious conflict between the two boys, which would surely leave Layla devastatingly heartbroken.

But then something completely unexpected happened. Tatewaki returned from Earth, saying he had see Layla, "My heart could not take a moment away from thee, my ebony goddess."

He then heard that Layla's 'fiancé' was there. Now, had this been the Tatewaki Kuno that Layla first encountered on Earth during the Shadow Riders crisis, the same Tatewaki Kuno obsessed with pretty girls and constantly forcing other young men to fight for the object of his current obsession, he would have run right up to Nabu and challenged him to a duel to the death for the hand of 'the fair Princess Layla.'

But that Tatewaki Kuno no longer existed. Whether it was his meeting Layla and the rest of The Winx, the experience of traveling to other worlds and fighting & defeating a true evil, or just delayed maturity, or a combination of it all, Tatewaki Kuno was a changed man.

Tatewaki asked to meet with Nabu, in public, without weapons. Layla relayed this request to Nabu, and he agreed.

"I've a rotten feeling that this will end in tears," said Bloom as she and Sky walked down the streets of Magix the afternoon before the meeting, "sure, Tatewaki isn't the same girl-crazed bonehead from before, but he's completely infatuated with Layla. If he finds out that she also loves Nabu…"

"Which is why we're all going to be there to make sure the worst doesn't happen," said Sky, "if it looks like there'll be a fight, then we'll jump in and stop it before it starts. But I don't think the worst will happen."

"I just hope Layla will be alright," said Bloom, "you didn't see her when she told me she's in love with Nabu, she was completely serious. And I think he loves her back just as much. After everything that's happened, I'd just feel awful if something bad were to happen to Layla, or any of my friends."

"You always think of others before yourself," said Sky, "but sometimes you need to relax, things sometimes work out on their own."

"I hope so," said Bloom, "for Layla's sake, and Tatewaki, and Nabu. It doesn't matter that he and Layla are being forced to marry, he's a friend now and I want to help. I want this to work out so that everyone is happy."

"It may just work out," said Sky, "but you have to let things play out on their own. You can't run the universe, no matter how fun it sounds like."

"I wouldn't want to run the universe," said Bloom, "it's too big for anyone to run, except god maybe." she sighed, "maybe I'm over thinking all of this, maybe I'm just stressed out from everything."

"The second we get the chance," said Sky, "we're going on a nice long vacation to any place in the universe you'd like."

"I'll have to think about that," said Bloom.

* * *

"Well?" Stormy asked anxiously.

"Negative, again," Darcy sighed.

"I don't get it," said Toro as he placed an ice pack against his overused groin, "we've been shagging like minks for weeks now, yet nothing. My bollocks feel like they've been wrung out to dry three times over."

"I so did not need to hear that," said a slightly disgusted Naz, "I'm okay with my own love life, but hearing about other people's love lives just really creeps me out."

"Not me," said an eager Kevin, "tell me every juicy detail, and don't worry about embarrassing me."

"Oh yeah, let the rest of us cringe with shame," said an irate Sara.

"We've tried all sorts of positions," said Darcy, "you know that book we picked up from Earth, The Kama Sutra, we've tried every position in it at least twice, yet still nothing."

"Well maybe you're not trying right," said James, "maybe just loving each other isn't enough."

"Rolf's great-grandmother Muriel had recipe for the blessing of children; extract of mucus from a Silurian and the toe jam of a Zygon, combined with saliva of a Sontaran. Is guaranteed to beget many little boys and girls, yes."

"Your great-grandmother was a really sick woman, you know that?" a disgusted Kevin asked.

"Just where are you going to get that stuff?" Naz asked, "those are some of the most dangerous aliens in the cosmos."

"Great-grandmother Muriel didn't exactly say," said Rolf, "but she also said to get scrapings of the horn of a Judoon."

"I'll pass," said both Darcy and Toro.

"I don't thing my sister and future brother-in-law will want to be ingesting that anyway," said Vicky, "But I do think you have the right idea, Rolf. I think we should consider the option of fertility drugs."

"We only want one child to start with," said a slightly exasperated Darcy, "not eight or nine or ten at once. Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Let's just see if there is something wrong with them before we resort to drugs," said Trabon. He looked around, "Icy still isn't back yet?"

"I don't like it that she's spending so much time with that psychopath," said an irate Stormy, "I don't care how satisfied Diaspro makes Icy, I don't like that crazy princess."

"I hate her to," said Vicky, "but Icy is hellbent on having this relationship, even if it disgusts everyone else."

* * *

At the exact same time, Icy lay in bed with Diaspro, both having just stated their desires again. The psychotic princess having fallen asleep, while the frost witch was still awake, contemplating her position.

'Why am I doing this?' she thought, 'why am I having an affair with this lunatic? I don't think she put a lust spell on me, and I don't think I'm being drugged. Why then? Why can't I stop thinking about Diaspro?'

She looked at the sleeping Diaspro, 'I could end it right now. I could kill this psycho and never have to worry about her again. She's fulfilled her obligation to Zahidia, that army of super soldiers is being made right now, so why is she still here? Why is Diaspro still on Xaldo if she's fulfilled her end of the bargain? Zahidia already gave her reward, I saw the bank statement for the hidden account. Diaspro has all the money she'll ever need, so why is she still here?'

Icy then formed a dagger of ice and held it over Diaspro, 'I can end this madness right here and now, and then make it look like she died of natural causes. I'd be easy, like stepping on an ant, or pulling the wings off a fairy. That's something for later, pull Bloom's wings off, and make Sky watch.'

She raised the ice dagger, but then lowered it, 'no, I still find her too attractive to just kill. I still hate her, but I want her more than I hate her.' Icy then vanished the dagger, got up and got dressed.

When she was ready to leave, she bent over to whisper into Diaspro's ear, "I don't know what you did that's got me so hung up over you, but I like it, for now. But you'd better make sure that I keep liking you, 'cause the second I don't like you anymore, you're dead." With that, Icy left the room.

Opening her eyes from her feigned sleep, Diaspro chuckled to herself, "all according to plan."

* * *

Icy then walked back to the rooms where her family and allies waited.

"Well look who's back," said an irate Stormy, "had fun with the lunatic?"

"None of your business," said Icy in a slightly distant tone. Already her thoughts were wandering back to Diaspro and it was taking a good portion of her concentration to focus on the task at hand.

"Well while you were romping with the psychopath," said Darcy, "me and my man here were using our time constructively."

"Oh really," said Icy daringly, "and how is near constant shagging constructive?"

"At least we're trying to make something," said an embarrassed and angry Toro, "we're trying to provide an heir for this family. But you…not that I have anything against people like you, but still…"

"But what?" Icy demanded, "you think I really swing the other way? Well get this, Pantyhose Toro, I can have any man I want. I'm with Diaspro because she's got some sort of hold on me."

"You sure got that right," said Kevin. James, Naz and Sara then giggled.

"You know what I mean," said an irate Icy, "Diaspro put a spell on me or something, something that's making me really like her. Well I hate her, despite how good in bed she is. The second I get free of this hold, I'll rip her to pieces. Then I'll clone the pieces so I can rip the clones into pieces."

"I'll hold you to that," said Vicky, "this family is in enough trouble as it is. The last thing we need is for you to get in too deep with that psychopath. If you're too wound up about this, if whatever hold she has on you interferes with your judgment, I'll step in an break her in half myself."

"That won't be necessary," said Icy, but then she said to herself, 'I hope.'

"So what are we going to do about my yet to exist niece or nephew?" Stormy asked.

"We're going to visit one of the imperial physicians," said Vicky, "and have him examine both Darcy and Toro. Hopefully we'll find out that there's nothing really wrong with them."

* * *

Unfortunately for Vicky and her family, the old adage of 'knock on wood' came into play.

"What the hell do you mean 'I had a vasectomy'!" exclaimed Toro as he grabbed the helpless doctor by the neck.

"That's what he said," said a shocked Darcy, "you had a vasectomy. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't have one!" snapped Toro as he threw the doctor against the wall, breaking his spine, "I never had a vasectomy, my balls are in one piece!"

"Not according to this," said Vicky as she went over the exam results on the doctor's desk, "apparently, you had the procedure a few month ago, approximately shortly after you first arrived on Xaldo."

"That's impossible!" snapped Toro, "I didn't have a vasectomy! I've never even been to see a doctor since I've been here."

"That is true," said Vicky, "every entrance to the palace has a built in medical scanner that identifies and eradicates any potentially hazardous diseases or biological agents. It lets you know if there's anything seriously wrong with you, so there's little need to see a doctor while in the palace. We're lucky we managed to find one who could see us so soon."

"But how could Toro have had his nuts disconnected if he never saw a doctor?" Stormy asked.

"There's one possibility," said Darcy as she started to think clearly again, "remember when we went to Andros to fight The Winx?"

"I first met Bloom then," said Vicky, "what about it?"

"I stayed behind," said Toro as realization hit him like a tone of bricks, "so Diaspro could have a look at my DNA, you don't think…?"

"That she did something to you," said Darcy, "that she made is to you cannot have children of your own?"

"We'll know the truth soon enough," said Icy, a look of vicious intent on her face, "I'm starting to get over Diaspro now. Let's go pay the little psychopath a visit."

"Glad you're back to your old, evil self," said Darcy, while Stormy nodded in agreement.

They found Diaspro in her room, going over test results on her computer. Vicky blasted the door open, while Stormy stunned the psychotic fairy and Darcy mind-blasted Diaspro onto the wall.

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed Diaspro, "how dare you violate my inner sanctum!"

"Just like you violated me, you crazy bitch!" snapped Toro, "I ought to skin you alive for what you did to me!"

"No," said Icy in a cold tone, "she's mine."

"Why Icy," said Diaspro in a lustful tone, "if I knew you'd be here, I wouldn't have dressed so much."

"Save it, bitch," said Icy, "your hold on me isn't working now, I'm too pissed for your games. Darcy…?" Sensing her sisters' intent, Darcy forced Diaspro's arms out wide and held her legs together.

"You've got one chance to tell the truth," said Icy as she summoned several ice daggers, "or I'm going to crucify you right here and now. Believe me, this will hurt, a lot."

"I'll know if you're lying," said Darcy, "so don't bother lying."

"Did you give me a vasectomy when you examined my DNA that time?" Toro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Diaspro asked in a confused tone, "what vasectomy? All I did was take some DNA samples. You know that."

"But what did you do afterwards?" Toro asked, "or did you do put me under a sleep spell and then messed with my balls? Tell the truth!"

"I didn't mess with your balls, you stupid Earth man!" snapped Diaspro.

"I don't believe it," said Darcy.

"Neither do I," said Vicky, "Icy, crucify her."

"I mean that I don't believe the fact that she is indeed telling the truth," said Darcy, "she didn't do this to Toro."

"Excuse me?" Icy and Toro asked at the same time.

"She didn't do it," said Darcy.

"But we know someone did," said Stormy, "so who was it?"

"I did," said Marissa as she walked into the room, "or rather, I did it through Diaspro, and then made her forget that she did it."

"You did what!" everyone exclaimed, everyone including Diaspro.

"Yep," said Marissa as she sat down in a chair and looked at her nails.

"Then it should be you who gets crucified!" exclaimed Toro.

"Gladly!" exclaimed Icy and Darcy as the latter released her mental hold on Diaspro, whom then slumped to the floor.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed Diaspro, "how did you make me perform a vasectomy on Toro? That was months ago and I had never seen you until you showed up a few weeks ago."

"We saw each other face to face for the first time that day," said Marissa in a sly tone,. "but we've seen each other before," she then changed her voice, "haven't we?" she now sounded very familiar to Diaspro.

"What!" exclaimed a shocked and outraged Diaspro, "you're that woman who has had me under her thumb all this time!"

"Indeed I am," said Marissa in her normal voice, "I saved you from the Galaxy Police when you tried to kill Bloom and Sky that one time. I saved your life when you were about to get shot by that gunslinger on Eraklyon. I've been giving you instructions that, as of now, have no purpose whatsoever."

At that Diaspro was completely dumbfounded.

"If you've been using Diaspro in whatever sick game you're playing," said Toro, "why did you have her mess with my balls?"

"It was part of my overall plan to destroy Zahidia," said Marissa. "Even though she and I are of the same race, the last of that race in fact, and there was a time when we loved each other like sister, that and more, I hate her now. I hate Zahidia so much that I would ruin the lives of others in a discombobulated scheme, just to kill her."

"How does giving Toro a vasectomy kill Zahidia?" a confused Stormy asked.

"At the time I didn't want Darcy to be distracted with the burden of a child," said Marissa, "but that was before I discovered that Darcy is the last hope of her family. But that aspect of my plan has changed. It is now essential for Darcy to have a child, if only to carry on the bloodline curse and keep Domino a frozen wreck forever."

"What's Domino to you?" Vicky asked, "why should you care if Bloom has her world back or not?"

"This goes far beyond Bloom of Domino," said Marissa, "but back to my plan. When Diaspro resurrected Icy and Stormy, I had her plant some special 'presents' in their genetic makeup that would make them more agreeable to outside influence, specifically my influence."

"You wanted us under your control," said a shocked and outraged Icy, "you wanted us to kill Zahidia for you!"

"Clever as always, Icy," said Marissa, "yes, I wanted you witches, the four Trix sisters, to be the perfect tool of assassination against Zahidia. I was going to wait until both Darcy and Vicky had been killed and then resurrected, an easy feat for Diaspro, and then both be implanted with the commands to kill on my order.

"But that is no longer a viable plan, since Vicky cannot be properly resurrected. So here I am, to ask you lovely witches to willingly work with me in the effort to destroy my hated best friend."

"Are you out of your gods-damed mind!" exclaimed Darcy, "are you seriously expecting us to consider working with you after what you've done to us and tried to do to us?"

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you right here and now," demanded Toro as he cracked his knuckles, while Vicky, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, James, Sara, Johnny and Plank, all looked like they were ready to spill some blood as well.

"Because of the reward I can offer you," said Marissa, clearly unconcern about being in a room full of irate Villains, "I have no desire whatsoever to run the new empire, but someone will have to do it once Zahidia is dead."

"You're offering us the empire," said a dumbfounded Icy.

"Why should we believe you?" Vicky asked.

"Because you have no choice but to believe," said Marissa, "you especially will believe, Vicky, for you are slowly dieing. But with the full resources of the empire behind you, you'll surely find a way to live."

"That is a good reason," said Vicky, "but not good enough. If you want me to even consider sparing you, you're going to have to take off whatever whammies you put on my sisters, and take them off now."

"I had a feeling you'd ask that of me," said Marissa. She waved her hand, sending out a pulse of dark magic that touched Icy and Stormy, "there, no more hidden triggers that would place you under my control, you're free now."

"She's telling the truth," said Darcy, "I can see it in her eyes."

"Okay then," said an awkward sounding Icy, "we're free now. But what about me? Did you make me like Diaspro? Or is that her doing?"

"I had nothing to do with your affair with Diaspro," said Marissa, "whether that was her doing or not, I have no idea." With that she got up, "think about my offer. I will have Zahidia destroyed one way or another, but it would be that much easier if you were to willing help in her demise." With that she walked out of the room.

"What about my balls!" Toro exclaimed.

Marissa came back in and waved her hand again, sending a pulse of dark magic at Toro's groin, "there, you've got your balls back, but I wouldn't recommend that you try to have a child for a few days, give your body a chance to readjust. Now, is there anything else I can do?"

"Uh…no," said Darcy as her magic told her that Marissa was telling the truth again, "That's it."

"Smashing," said a grinning Marissa, "let me know if you wish to talk about my offer again," with that she left.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what just happened?" Stormy asked.

"You're not alone," said Icy.

"I think we all have much to think about," said Vicky, "as if we didn't have enough to deal with." With that she, her sisters, Toro and Trabon left the room.

"Hey!" Diaspro snapped after them, "what about me?"

"You just stay out of our way, bitch," said Icy, "and no, I won't be visiting you in your rooms again."

"That's what you think," muttered Diaspro, "nobody walks out on me and gets away with it, nobody."

* * *

The actual meeting between Tatewaki and Nabu was going rather well, considering that neither of them were hostile to each other, nor were they arguing over who was to have Layla. In fact, the two young men seemed to be getting along nicely.

"I think this could work out after all," said Bloom to Sky as they and the others watched from a distance as Layla sat with Tatewaki and Nabu at a table in an outdoor café.

"I told you that it would," said Sky.

Just then a hover cab drove up, and out from the car came Layla's friend Ann, holding a sealed letter in her hand an a depressed look on her face.

"Uh-oh," said Bloom as she and everyone watched Ann walk over to Layla, "this doesn't look good at all."

Ann handed the letter to Layla, "What do my parents want now?" Layla asked.

"It's really bad," said Ann, "they know you and Nabu have been spending time together."

"As friends," said Nabu, "more than friends, but certainly not as husband and wife to be."

"Then what foul news doth the sovereigns of Andros deliver to their daughter?" Tatewaki asked.

"No," said Layla as she looked at the letter, "oh those miserable bastards!"

"What is it now?" Stella asked as she broke cover and walked over to Layla.

"My parents just issued an ultimatum," said Layla, "either I go back to Andros and marry Nabu, or I can just stay away from Andros forever."

"They're trying to force you to come home and get married," said Flora as she and everyone else came over, "they know you can never abandon your home world, so they'll make you leave Tatewaki."

"They know me too well," said Layla in a defeated tone. She looked at Tatewaki and Nabu both, "my parents only want what's good for the kingdom, even if it will leave me miserable. I love you both," she looked at Tatewaki, "but I love you even more. But I can't abandon Andros, I just can't."

"The hell you can!" said Nabu, "I'm sick of these political games your parents and mine are playing. They want an heir to the throne of Andros? They'll have to find someone else, because I'm not getting married by force, end of discussion."

"Neither will I stand by and see my beloved Layla suffer at the hands of tyrannical parents," said Tatewaki, "long had I suffered in silence at the drama of Ranma ,Akane Tendo and the divine Pigtailed Girl. I now know that my feelings for both women were only ignorant infatuations brought on by pretty faces and desirable bodies. I now know that my heart belonged among the oceans of the stars."

"You truly have a way with words," said Nabu, "I'm glad we're friends."

"As am I," said Tatewaki, "for with my time among the stars doth came understanding of the mind and heart. If there was anyone I would share the fair Layla's affections, it would be you, wizard Nabu."

"And I wouldn't trust her heart with anyone else, samurai Tatewaki," said Nabu.

"You two are the best," said Layla, "if only I could have you both."

"Who says she can't?" Elise asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?" Layla, Nabu and Tatewaki asked.

"Who says she can't have two husbands?" Elise asked, "where does it say that the heir to the throne of Andros can't have more than one spouse?"

"I think you're jumping the gun there, Elsie," said Bloom, "not that I have anything against multiple partners, and I really don't mind so long as it stays private, but this is marriage we're talking about."

"But what if she can have both of them?" Stella asked, the idea of such a wedding shining in her imagination.

"Just give me a second," said Tecna as she typed furiously into her wrist computer, "and we'll know if she really can."

"What are you looking for?" Timmy asked.

"The royal ascension laws for Andros," said Tecna, "in the original text. If there's a way for Layla to be with both her men, I'll find it," her computer then beeped, "oh, there is a clause that says that if the heir to the throne is in love with more than one, then he or she can have a second, or third if that's the case, spouse."

"Then they all can be together!" said an overjoyed Stella.

But then Tecna frowned as she read more, "oh, there's this part here."

"What part?" Brandon asked.

"Apparently all sides in such an arrangement must be of noble blood," said Tecna.

"I should have known it would be impossible," said Layla. She looked at Tatewaki, "my parents would never accept you, no matter how brave and noble your heart is. You'll always be a commoner to their eyes."

"Then say no more," said Tatewaki, "I will not come between you and your home world, even if it means my own demise through heartbreak."

"You don't have to do that," said Nabu, "we could find a way."

"Would you have me skulking through the shadows like a thief?" Tatewaki asked, "stealing a moment or two here and there with her? No, I will not seek the dishonorable path. I know that I love Layla enough to let her go."

Just then a very familiar and very annoying laugh could be heard. Everyone looked up to see Kodatchi, the Black Rose, jump down from a nearby building and landed nimbly in front of Tatewaki, "why my dear brother, you've lost your edge, giving up on your one true soul mate like that."

"Who's this?" Nabu asked.

"My psychotic sister," said an annoyed Tatewaki, "what is it that thou wants, Kodatchi? I am in the middle of destroying myself."

"You don't have to, brother dear," said Kodatchi, "isn't that right, Tenchi darling?"

In came Tenchi Masaki, another young swordsman from earth, whom just happened to be the one to tame the psychopath that Kodatchi is. Tenchi is also one eighth Juraian on his grandfather's side of the family, making him the great-grand nephew of Ayeka, Empress of Jurai.

"Long time no see, guys," said Tenchi. He was a tremendous help during the struggle with the Shadow Riders, having killed one of the enemy leaders himself.

"How've you two been?" Bloom asked.

"We're alright," said Tenchi, "but things have been kind of boring back on earth. I know I said I preferred a quiet life, but I miss traveling the stars."

"So we decided to come back and see what mischief we could stir up," said a smiling Kodatchi, "and lo and behold, we heard of my brother's predicament."

"And just what have you heard about me?" Tatewaki demanded.

"That you're in love with a princess," said Kodatchi, "whom is being forced to marry someone she can't stand." she eyed Nabu, "clearly that fact has been proven false, but you still cannot be with her."

"The three of them can be together," said Elise, "there's a loophole in the laws of Andros that allows the heir to the throne to have more than one spouse."

"And the two men like each other enough to share Layla," said Musa, "but it'll never work out."

"Tatewaki's still a common Earthman," said Helia, "The King and Queen of Andros will never accept him."

"They will after this," said Kodatchi as she produced an official looking document written in kanji.

"What is this?" Sky asked.

"It's a notarized certificate," said Tenchi, "proving without a doubt that the Kuno family is descended from the Tokugawa Shogun dynasty, and therefore is a family of noble blood."

"Thou must be jesting!" said a surprised Tatewaki, "I was under the impression that no heir to the Tokugawa dynasty survived the Meji Revolution."

"One did," said Kodatchi, "our ancestor."

"It's true," said Tenchi, "you are a noble family, and you have my word to back it up. And if anyone questions my word, then they have to deal with my great-aunt, the empress of Jurai."

"I'm sure my mom and dad have no wish to cross Ayeka," said Layla, finally smiling for the first time in a while, "but…"

"But what?" Kodatchi asked, "once your mother and father hear that my brother is indeed of noble stock, then they will have to accept him as your fiancé."

"Co-fiancé," said Elise, "she can have both."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sky asked, "let's all go to Andros, right now, and settle this matter once and for all."

"Right now?" Layla asked.

"Why wait?" Nabu asked, "I'm sick of our parents having us on edge all the time. If they want us to marry, then they'll have to accept Tatewaki, and they'll just have to wait for the wedding until we're all ready."

"Truer words have not been spoken," said Tatewaki.

Layla hesitated, as if trying to find something wrong with this plan, but couldn't. "Alright, let's go back to Andros and get this taken care of. I'm sick of arguing with my parents too."

* * *

It seemed impossible, but as Bloom stood in the audience chamber of the royal palace of Andros, she saw things turn out alright. She saw Kodatchi and Tenchi present the Kuno family credentials to Layla's parents, then Elise showed them the section of Andros law that would allow :ayla to have two husbands.

Nabu's parents were there as well, and the four parents tried to find something wrong with this logic, but they couldn't. Slowly, they came around and finally accepted Tatewaki as a co-fiancé. Overjoyed at this overdue good fortune, Layla finally made amends with her parents, and they in turn with her.

"Things do work out after all," said Bloom, "and this makes me thing we can settle the rest of our problems as well."

"Speaking of problems," said Kodatchi as she and Tenchi walked over, "we have a small confession to make. My brother's problems wasn't the only reason we came to visit."

"Things have gotten bad with Ranma and Akane again," said Tenchi, "really bad, like near worst-chase scenario bad."

"But they seemed to have finally worked things out," said a disappointed Stella, "they did elope after we finished fighting The Shadow Riders."

"And things were perfect for them," said Kodatchi, "for the first month that is."

"True," said Tenchi, "They eloped and walked off into the sunset together. But when the sun came up the next morning, that's when the trouble really got started."

"You know that those two never really got along," Kodachi said, "Ranma would always say something that got Akane's goat, while Akane never really trusted Ranma to be faithful to her and her alone. Come to think of it, that's what I wanted from Ranma, before I realized that Tenchi was the one for me. But I digress.

"Anyway, about a month after they were married, Ranma and Akane were arguing as usual; they were having fights nearly every day. But this time was different. I wasn't there, so I don't know what they were shouting at each other for."

"I heard that Ranma had insulted Akane's cooking again," said Tenchi, "Which is understanding, since Akane couldn't cook to save her life. Come to think of it, she can't even boil water to save her life. And don't get me started on how she still can't swim."

"I can understand that," said Bloom, "That and more."

"Exactly," said Tenchi, "but apparently what set this fight off was this; Akane was preparing a roast of some sort because her father and Ranma's parents were coming for dinner, as well as Akane's sisters and a few friends. Of course, Akane burned the roast."

"She did more than that," said Kodatchi, "I heard they had to call in a haz-mat cleanup crew."

"That's just a rumor," said Tenchi, "Anyway, Ranma was out of the house at the time, but when he got in, Akane exploded at him, saying it was his fault that dinner was ruined. Ranma denied having anything to do with dinner, saying that it's Akane's fault for trying to cook in the first place."

"As you can imagine," said Kodachi, "Things got pretty ugly fast. By the time the parents arrived, Ranma and Akane were nearly at each others throats. Just then Ranma did something pretty stupid for a martial artist; he turned his back on Akane.

"Akane, seeing her 'beloved' husband with his guard down, reached for her trusty mallet, but she had left it in the bedroom. So Akane grabbed the next best thing, a kitchen knife. Before Ranma could react and move out of the way, Akane had stabbed him in the back."

"No way!" exclaimed a shocked Bloom, "There's no way Ranma would allow himself to be venerable to an attack."

"Well I guess being married to someone he cared and loathed at the same time had softened his instincts a bit," said Tenchi, "For that's what happened. Akane had stabbed Ranma. The blade went in enough to cause a cut deep enough to pierce his heart. I can't remember the exact extent of the wound, but it was enough to seriously endanger his life. Still, it wasn't gravely serious at the time; he would have been somewhat alright had he sought immediate medical attention.

"But Ranma, being Ranma, was just too stubborn to let something this heinous go. He pulled the knife out of his back, which caused the wound to bleed even worse. But he didn't care, all he wanted was revenge."

"Now Akane," said Kodatchi, "she was shocked that she managed to hurt Ranma, shocked enough to just stand there while Ranma glared at her like she was just another enemy to defeat. Ranma then kicked as hard as he could. They say she was knocked through the apartment walls, through the hallway into the next door apartment and out into the street three stories below.

"By then Ranma had lost quite a lot of blood. Genma, his idiot father, had enough sense to call an ambulance. But by the time paramedics arrived, Ranma had already passed out. I wasn't there, but they say that he had lost nearly half his blood before the doctors could get the bleeding to stop."

"Akane wasn't is good shape either," said Tenchi, "Being kicked through several walls and falling three stories onto concrete, it was a miracle that she was even alive. Fortunately two sets of paramedics had arrived at the scene. While one team was helping Ranma, the other looked to Akane. She had suffered seven broken ribs, a broken left arm and two broken legs and a fractured skull."

"Both were drifting in and out of conscious when they were brought to the hospital," said Kodatchi, "Ranma was in the operating room for several hours while they sewed up the cut to his heart and back. Akane meanwhile was in a medically induced coma while they carefully removed a skull fragment from her brain.

"She woke up four days later with her legs, arm and torso in casts and her head bandaged. Ranma wasn't allowed to move about on his own for a week until the doctors were sure his cut wouldn't tear itself open. The two of them didn't see each other until about six weeks after the fight, all the while both of them were still healing. The first thing Ranma said to Akane was, 'I'm so sorry, Akane.' Akane replied, 'I'm sorry too, Ranma.' She then said, "Ranma, I want a divorce.' And Ranma said, 'So do I.'"

"They signed the divorce papers an hour after they were released from the hospital," said Tenchi, "and haven seen each other since. Akane moved back in with her family, while Ranma moved in with his mom."

"That's another thing," said Kodatchi, "Bloom, you haven't met Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome."

"She's the one who agreed to the suicide pact with Ranma's idiot dad," said Bloom, "The one where she gets to behead the both of them if Ranma didn't become 'a man among men.'"

"Well she would never have gone through with it anyway," said Tenchi, "I mean seriously, what mother would willingly slaughter her only child over something as stupid as a promise that unscrupulous idiot Genma made?"

"As I was saying," continued Kodatchi, "Nodoka was the one who finally convinced Ranma to get a divorce. She had the lawyers and divorce papers already prepared while Ranma and Akane were recovering."

"I heard that Genma and Soun, Akane's father, were devastated at the divorce," said Tenchi, "Those two are hell-bent on Akane and Ranma staying together so that the two Anything Goes Martial Arts school would merge, but I honestly don't see a reason why. Ranma is the true martial artist, while all Akane did was train and break bricks. I seriously doubt she can handle herself in a real tournament, while Ranma would sweep the tournament without breaking a sweat."

"I agree," said Brandon, "from what I remember, Akane wasn't that much of a fighter. All she did during the fights with The Shadow Riders was bash peoples heads in with that mallet of hers."

"And they never did truly love each other," said Flora, "I honestly don't know why Ranma even bothered staying with Akane as long as he did. From what I heard, she said several times out loud that she hated him, and he never said that he liked her either."

"It's for the best that they separated," said Tecna, "such a relationship was bound to end in tragedy sooner or later. I'm just glad that when blood was finally shed, both of them lived to finally agree to call it quits without further violence."

"So what's Ranma doing now?" Riven asked.

"He's living with his mother," said Tenchi, "trying to figure out what to do with his life. I hope he finds a new purpose soon, he deserves to find happiness after all the crap he's put up with."

"Well I wish him well," said Sky.

"Me to," said Bloom. Just then she had an idea, "you'd think he would like coming back to Magix? From what I remember, he was very happy traveling the stars as well."

"He was happy," said Tenchi, "you think he would find what he's looking for in The Magical Dimension?"

"It's possible," said Kodatchi, "we'll ask him, but let's give him some time first. He's still recovering emotionally."

"I'll wait a bit before extending the invitation," said Bloom, "and I hope he accepts it, not just for his own well being. We're in a real mess."

"The Trix are back," said Kodatchi in a grim tone, shuddering at the memory of her captivity among the Shadow Riders and the torment inflicted upon her by Stormy, "we heard. I know what you're thinking, that Ranma could help turn the tide."

"If anyone can," said Sky, "it's Ranma Saotome."

**The end of chapter 31.**

_The Dragon Princess and her companions attempt to prevent the dark ones from stealing the final piece of the dark puzzle. But the dark ones have a plan of their own. One will pay the ultimate price as the battle for the universe continues._

**Next chapter: Assault on Ginaz**

'_for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	32. Chapter 32: Assault on Ginaz

Last time Bloom fretted over the fact that Layla was in love with two men, Tatewaki and Nabu. But then the two men met face to face and found that they like deach other enough to share Layla, if she was willing to share them, and she was. Elsie then found a loophole in Andros law that allowed her to have two husbands, and then Tatewaki['s sister Kodatchi showed up with evidence that said that the Kuno family was of noble blood, and therefore eligible to be her husband. Things were finally right with Layla and her parents after so long.

Elsewhere, it was determined that Toro's reproductive abilities had been tampered with so that he cannot sire a child. The Trix accused Diaspro with violating Toro, but it was revealed that Marissa used Diaspro to violate Toro, and that Marissa was her hooded mistress all the time. Marissa hates Zahidia and originally planned to put the four Tirx under her control and use them as weapons to kill Zahidia. But what with Vicky's unstable condition and Darcy wanting to have a child, Marissa was willing to release her hold on Icy and Stormy, while resorting Toro's violated manhood. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 32: Assault on Ginaz**

So here's things are," said Bloom as she and the others sat in the Alfea library, "we know The Trix and their allies want this thing," she indicated the small white form of the Construct piece, "and we can't destroy it.

"It's only a matter of time before the baddies try to take it again, so I think the best thing we can do is get it as far away from Alfea as possible."

"Dump it into the ocean on Andros?" suggested Musa.

"My world already had one of those things in the ocean," said Layla, "and one didn't do any good at all."

"Well we're not keeping it on my world," said Stella, "no thank you. Solaria is still recovering from Cassandra's evil."

"And I sincerely don't want it on Lynphea," said Flora.

"Nor on my world," said Tecna.

"I don't think any world will want to take it," said Sky.

"No place is safe from The Trix," said Brandon.

"But there has to be someplace where we can take this thing," said Morgan.

"This is assuming we're just going to leave it somewhere where we hope our enemies won't find it," said Carmen, "but I have a different idea altogether. We know the baddies will try to get the piece, so why not use their desire to our advantage."

"Set a trap?" Jake asked.

"One where we can get rid of The Trix and their allies once and for all," said Carmen, "all we really have to focus on is Darcy and Vicky. The others, we can mop up later, but those two are the key to ending the curse on Domino forever."

"But there's still Zahidia and the R'leyh empire," said Helia.

"We'll deal with them later," said Carmen, "the important part is to free Domino from the curse."

"Are you sure that's most important?" Layla asked suspiciously, "for all of us? Or just for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Carmen asked as she stroked the black dragon tattoo on her right arm, "this is for the entire Magical Dimension. Domino was once the center of our universe. With the curse lifted, things will finally be put to right."

"I guess that makes sense," said Flora, "but there are other problems to worry about."

"I agree," said Elise, "I admit, I'm all for eradicating Darcy from the universe, and Vicky as well, and the rest of The Trix, come to think of it. But the biggest problem at hand is the Construct Piece. I'm 99% certain that this is part of a machine that, when assembled, can control minds across dozens of worlds, if not hundreds.

"All those items Vicky has been stealing from across the Magical Dimension, they all have similar characteristics, thereby making them all part of a greater whole. If this new R'yleh empire has indeed been assembling a Construct, then the whole Magical Dimension is at risk. We have to prevent them activating that mind control machine."

"Which is why we'll use the piece as bait to lure the baddies out," said Carmen, "we choose a highly defendable place and load it with traps and wait for The Trix and their freaky friends to show up, then, spring the trap."

"You're forgetting two things," said Jake, "first, it became clear on Wallach VII that The Trix and their allies were merely subordinates to Zahidia. She is the 'queen bee,' the pillar upon the darkness that which is the source of the troubles plaguing our universe in recent times. We have to find a way to destroy this new empire before it rises."

"We need to find a way to destroy the machine," said Elise, "I'm convinced that the Construct is the primary plan of Zahidia, the gamble she's betting everything on. Whatever plans she also has are tribulations compared to this plan."

"Well if you know how to destroy it," said Riven, "I'm open to suggestions."

"I'm working on that right now," said Elise, "but I do know one thing; using the piece as bait in a trap is not a good idea."

"Which brings me back to my other point," said Jake, "where are we going to set this trap? Assuming we do use this plan."

"I think I may know just such a place," said Riven, "I don't want to say it, but my sister may be willing to help."

"Euripides?" Bloom asked, remembering how much Riven's sister helped her and the others in Omega.

"She's back on Ginaz," said Riven, "teaching hand to hand combat."

"Ginaz has a lot of warrior schools," said Brandon.

"My folks wanted to send me there," said Riven, "I probably would have liked it, but I insisted on going to Red Fountain. No way was I going to let my big sister be such a big shot without some competition."

"I can tell that you're reluctant to ask your sister for help," said Bloom, "but this is a 'beyond the call of duty' situation."

"We all saw how strong your sister was back in Omega," said Sky, "if anyone can stand up to Vicky and win, it's Euripides," he then looked at Bloom, "no offense."

"None taken," said Bloom.

"We wouldn't ask you do this if it wasn't necessary," said Musa to Riven, "if you're really not comfortable with it, then…"

"No, it's okay," said Riven, "I'll ask Euripides if she can help us."

"Okay," said Carmen, "we have a setting for our trap. I have a few ideas for what little traps to set to wear down the baddies," she then touched her dragon tattoo again, "and I've just the sort of thing to use."

"What's with that thing on your arm anyway?" Musa asked, "it's kinda creepy."

"It's nothing," said Carmen defensively, "just my way of expressing myself artistically."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Jake asked, "you haven't been acting yourself since you got that tattoo."

"You have been acting rather irrationally," said Tecna, "like you're not using all of your mental facilities available to you."

"I'm perfectly fine," Carmen insisted.

Bloom looked at Carmen sternly, "you know I can tell when people are lying to me, and you're weaving a tapestry of lies right now."

"I forgot about that little power of yours," said Carmen in a guilty tone, "alright, I'll tell you, but first," she began setting up several magical wards designed to prevent eavesdropping.

Bloom and the other magic users soon followed suit and began setting up wards of their own, creating a multi-layered anti-eavesdropping shield.

"There," said Carmen once their work was done, "there's no telling when the enemy might try to peek over your shoulder."

"You think the enemy is watching us now?" Flora asked.

"I anticipated that they would be scrying us," said Carmen, "my whole plan was to let Zahidia know that we were going to move the piece and that we would be setting a trap. Also, I want them to believe that I'm not thinking with a full bag of marbles, that I'm making a mistake and that you all are following me to our dooms."

"Ah, subterfuge," said Helia, "lead the enemy in one direction and go in another. But what's your real plan?"

"And what does it have to do with that awful thing on your arm?" Stella asked.

"This 'thing' on my arm," said Carmen as she touched her tattoo, "has everything to do with my plan." She looked at Bloom, "after Vicky tricked you into letting her go, I did something I knew you wouldn't forgive so easily. I took matters into my own hands and convinced the other Domino survivors to promise that if you ever fell for Vicky's lies again and didn't do what you had to do to end this madness, then they would make sure you weren't a danger to yourself and everyone else.

"Nothing bad would happen to you, the others would just keep you occupied while I finished off Vicky, and Darcy if she hadn't been killed by then."

Bloom was both shocked and angry that her friend would plot behind her back, but she was also curious as to just how deep Carmen's plotting went, "Who else was involved in this conspiracy?"

"Just us Domino survivors," said Carmen, "Me, Payton, Kegan, Mace and the others. Oh, Jake as well."

"Forgive me, Princess Bloom," said Jake as he bowed in supplication, "I only had your best interest in heart."

"We were in on it too," said Elise, while Morgan nodded in agreement.

"We all tried to talk her out of getting that disgusting tattoo," said Morgan, "but she insisted."

"Who drew that tattoo?" Flora asked.

"Dawn Lewis," said Carmen, "she's a real artist."

"And just where did you find this design?" Tecna asked, "it looks familiar somewhat."

Bloom had other things to ask, "and just how were you going to finish Vicky if I wasn't in any condition to do it myself?"

"With this," said Carmen as she touched her tattoo again, "this dragon was drawn with enchanted ink. Ever since I got it I've been channeling small amounts of my magic into it, slowly but steadily building up a massive charge of magical energy."

"Like a storage capacitor," said Tecna.

"Exactly ," said Carmen, "I'm building up enough energy for multiple Dragon Slave attacks. If I end up facing Vicky, then I'll surely have the advantage. I doesn't matter if Vicky has a tainted ember of Dragonfire in her, nothing in this universe can stand up to six or seven Dragon Slave attacks one after the other."

"So that's your plan," said Riven.

"And here I thought she was going to do something really dumb," said Musa.

"Going over my head with the other Domino survivors was dumb," said an irate Bloom.

"I'm sorry I did," said Carmen, "I only had your best interests in mind. If you don't want me to use my new tattoo, I'll get rid of it somehow."

"I never said you should do that," said Bloom, "but I'm still upset that you got it in the first place. What would have happened if something went wrong, like the tattoo couldn't hold your energy or it sucked up all your magic."

"I took every precaution," said Carmen, "and I had an expert in magical tattoos do the drawing. Believe me, Bloom, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm still upset," said Bloom, "but, I appreciate the thought." she then smiled, "so, what else do you have planned that I don't know about?"

"I've got one or two irons in the fire," said Carmen. "I think we should take the wards down now. If the enemy is eavesdropping, we shouldn't let them get suspicious."

"Good idea," said Bloom. With that she and the others deactivated the anti-eavesdropping wards.

"So we're going ahead with my plan," said Carmen as she touched her tattoo again, "we'll move the piece to Ginaz."

Bloom and the others decided to play along, "assuming they'll let us take it there."

"If I know my sister," said Riven, "she'll convince the heads of the school she's teaching at to let them help us."

"Then we'll take the piece to Ginaz as soon as we get the ok from Euripides," said Sky.

"I guess that's that then," said Bloom as she and the others headed out of the library, "nothing to do but wait." But that wasn't 'that.' Bloom knew that Carmen hadn't told her the complete story about the black dragon tattoo, that there was far more going on. But that was something Bloom was willing to let go for the time being, for there were far more important things going on.

* * *

"We still don't have a plan to get the Construct piece," said Icy as she, Darcy, Stormy, Vicky, Toro, Trabobn, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James, Johnny and Plank, headed for the throne room, "why's Zahidia doing this to us?"

"If she's just going to torture us for no reason," said Kevin, "I won't take it. I've had enough!"

"Me to," said Naz, "everything was going great until we got involved with those disgusting Winx. They ruined things for us here on Xaldo!"

"Now you understand the pain we've felt over the years," said Darcy.

"I'm starting to think that Marissa's plan to usurp Zahidia may just be a good idea," said Sara, while James nodded in agreement.

"Rolf believes that Zahidia is no good for the empire, and Marissa make better empress."

"But she's still the top villainess around here," said Vicky, "and unless Marissa has a surefire plan to take Zahidia down, I don't even want to think about moving against her."

"So what do we do?" Stormy asked.

"That's what I want to know," said Toro.

"Go with the flow and hope for the best," said Trabon as they reached the throne room. They bowed to Zahidia as she sat on her throne.

"Ah, there you are," said Zahidia, "I've just heard from my informers at Alfea that the Winx and their allies are going to take the essential Construct piece to another world for safekeeping."

"At last, some good luck," said Vicky, "since the Construct piece will no longer be at Alfea, wherever they take it, The Winx won't have the advantage. The ball will be back in our court where it belongs."

"My thoughts exactly," said Zahidia.

"What world are the pixies taking the Construct piece?" Icy asked.

"Ginaz," said Zahidia, "one of the lovers of one of the Winx has a relative who moonlights as a combat instructor."

"Ginaz," said Kevin, "there's a lot of warrior schools there."

"Lots of warriors in training," said Toro, "we'll have our hands full if we go there."

"But they'll all still be in school," said Vicky in a contemplative manner, "the only real threat will be from the instructors, and we'll be sure to get the piece before a proper defense can be set up. Lady Zahidia, has the piece been taken to Ginaz yet?"

"The Winx are waiting for word of approval from Ginaz," said Zahidia, "they will not make their move until they have permission."

"Stupid fairies," said Sara, "always doing things by the book. Anyone knows that if you want something, you take it."

"Which is why us witches and other villains always win in the end," said Icy, "one way or another."

"I think the best thing we should do is go to Ginaz right now," said Darcy, "and wait for the Winx to show up. They'll have to bring the piece out into the open, and that's when we'll make our move."

"We'll work on the plan along the way," said Vicky. She then faced Zahidia, "we will not fail you again, Lady Zahidia."

"I know you won't fail me," said Zahidia as she glared down as Vicky and the others, "for my patience has been worn thin enough as it is. All that is required to activate the Construct is this one essential piece. The future of the new empire hangs on the balance of you recovering the piece.

"I will only say this once, Victoria. Either you, your sisters and allies return to Xaldo with the essentail Construct piece, or you will not return at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Lady Zahidia," said Vicky. Icy and the others knew full well that they had just been handed an ultimatum, one that said that if they failed, they were as good as dead, one way or another.

"Then go," said Zahidia, "and do not fail me."

"We live only to serve you, Lady Zahidia," said The Trix, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James, Johnny and Plank.

"This may be our last chance to do anything," said Stormy as they left the throne room, "if we screw this up, we're dead."

"Don't you think we already know that?" an annoyed Icy asked.

"What are you two worried about?" a nearly frantic Darcy asked, "I'm the one who has all the hopes this family's future pinned on."

"And what about me?" Vicky asked, "if we both die, then the curse on Domino will be lifted. I'll burn in the deepest part of hell before that happens!" She then suddenly tensed, "this whole mission has 'trap' written all over it."

"What do you mean?" Icy asked. She then suddenly realized what Vicky was talking about, "you'd think that after all this time, The Winx would have realized that they've been watched from afar, that they would be more careful about making plans."

"That has crossed my mind from time to time," said Darcy.

"So what?" Stormy asked, "they're stupid, plain and simple."

"Just because they're stupid, doesn't mean we can't be careful," said Trabon. "If we don't take every precaution we can, then one of us, possibly more, may pay the ultimate price."

"We won't fail this time," said Kevin, "no matter what, we'll get that Construct piece from those dorks."

"If only for our sake," said Naz.

Just then Marissa came around the corner, giving our anit-heroes a disarming smile, "you wouldn't have to worry about your lives if I was in charge of the empire. I would never threaten you like Zahidia does."

"If you're looking for an answer to your offer," said Vicky, "don't hold your breath. We've still reason to be loyal to Zahidia."

"She'd probably reward us greatly if we told her of your plot to overthrow her," said Sara.

"Rewards beyond our wildest dreams," said James.

"Plank wants a new toothbrush and floss sticks," said Johnny.

"I'm sure she would reward you for your loyalty," said Marissa, "but you won't betray me to my friend from long ago. No, I don't think you would."

"What makes you so confident?" Icy asked.

"Who said anything about confidence?" Marissa asked, "I'm just as in the dark about the future as you are." With that she walked away.

"That's one weird woman," said Toro.

"Rolf has seen weirder."

"Oh really?" Stormy asked, "where and when?"

"Never mind that," said Vicky as they headed for the room where the Tachyon Transporter would instantly send them to Ginaz, "we've a mission to accomplish. But we should also keep in mind that we have an option should the worse happen."

"If it looks like Zahidia's going to have us for lunch," said Trabon, "then we side with Marissa."

On impulse, Icy asked, "what about Diaspro?"

"Who cares about that psycho princess?" Naz asked, "Zahidia fixed her up with her own private asteroid where she can breed her army of super soldiers."

"At least she's finally out of our hair," said Stormy, "I never liked her."

"I know someone who'll miss the little psycho," said Sara to Icy in a teasing manner.

"I don't miss her!" snapped Icy, "I hate that psycho bitch! I hate her for what she did to me and tried to do to all of us. I hate every inch of her, from her long blond hair, to her perfectly shaped body, and her scent, oh…her scent."

"Way too much information there, sister!" said Darcy.

"Oh," said Icy as she realized that whatever whammy Diaspro had on her was still there, "I'll have to do something about that."

"But what about us?" James asked, "do we stay with Zahidia and hope she doesn't kill us? Or side with Marissa and bring Zahidia down, while we hope that Marissa doesn't kill us as well."

"That's assuming she does succeed in deposing Zahidia," said Vicky, "if that doesn't work, we're just as dead."

"There's a third option," said Kevin in a tone that said he was remembering something important, "we could run."

"Not a chance," said Vicky, "Zahidia has some of the best trackers in the Magical Dimension. They'd find us before we got ten parsecs from Xaldo. And when they bring us back, we'll wish The Galaxy Police had caught us after what Zahidia does to us for desertion. I should know, I saw what she did to a deserter once, it wasn't pretty."

"But they won't catch us," said Kevin, "not in the wheels that I'm thinking of. One of the projects of the empire is the development of a stealth battle cruiser. This starship would be undetectable by any sensing means, magical or non-magical. We'd be ghosts in the universe, going where we want, when we want."

"And you could get your hands on such a star craft?" Vicky asked.

"There's one right here on Xaldo," said Kevin, "the prototype has been built and is sitting in the palace's starship docks. The tech guys still need to work out a few bugs in the ship before they test it, but all they major systems work, including the stealth technology.

"We could steal it right from under their noses and be gone before anyone would know we were missing. What's even better is that they're installing a Tachyon Transporter. No place would be barred from us."

"That does sound like a good idea to me," said Toro.

"A very good idea," said Trabon.

"We'd kinda belike pirates," said Stormy, "I always did like pirate stories."

"I'd be nice to go someplace without having to ask permission first," said Darcy.

"If this is the plan," said Naz, "then I'm all for it."

"Same here," said Sara, while James, Rolf, Johnny and Plank nodded in agreement.

"Then that's our backup plan," said Vicky, "Kevin, if you can get us onto that ship, we'll leave if thing start going south for us."

"The keys are as good as in my pocket," said an eagerly grinning Kevin, "but if we take the ship, we'll have to give it a name. Zahidia's been so wrapped up with the Construct, she's forgotten all about the ship."

"I'll think of a name when I have the time," said Vicky.

* * *

Several light years from Xaldo was a city-sized asteroid where Diaspro had set up a massive biological factory where hundreds of her genetically engendered super soldiers had already been grown, partially from captive humans but also from clones of those humans.

"If tens of thousands of individuals were to suddenly go missing," said Diaspro to her small cabal of scientific assistants she choose from the imperial ranks, "one would surely notice. It's Zahidia's desire, and my desire as well, that this operation goes undetected for as long as possible.

"Therefore, we'll create as many clones of our 'guests' as we can, and therefore turn them into Perfectives as well as the originals. For every human, we can create as much as 10 clones from a single DNA sample. Naturally we'll want the best of baseline human stock, so progress will be slow at first.

"But I can guarentee this, ladies and gentlemen. Before the deadline Zahidia imposed on us, and monitored by our friends from the palace," she indicated several black uniformed guards that Zahidia assigned as 'observers,' "we'll have her army of Perfectives ready for her command. So let's get to work already, time is money."

With that she and her assistants got to work monitoring the equipment that governed the creation of the vile super soldiers. Several already completed Perfectives were in the control room, waiting for orders from Diaspro, orders that only she knew about.

_Zahidia will get her army alright,_ thought Diaspro, _I'll give it to her right down her throat. Then I'll deal with that bitch Marissa. No one uses me and gets away with it!_

* * *

It was almost another day before Bloom and the others heard back from Euripides with the news that the headmasters of Ginaz would allow their world to be used as a safe haven for the Construct piece. From then it was only a matter of hours flight time onboard _The Night Rider _and the _Sapphire Blaze_.

Bloom still remembered the look of reluctant acceptance on Griselda's face as Bloom and The Winx left Alfea to go to Ginaz. "I think she's finally gotten into her head that our last year at Alfea isn't going to be a normal one," said Bloom.

"Since when did we ever have a normal year at Alfea?" Stella asked.

"You do realize that if we get through this alive," said Musa, "that we'll be just a few months away from graduation."

"I almost forgot," said Tecna, "I don't suppose we'll have time to study for finals."

"We've got bigger things to worry about than tests," said Layla.

A few hours later our assembled heroes were in orbit around the world made famous for its multiple warrior schools.

"We're going to St. Bradock's School of Martial Arts," said Riven, "that's where my sister has her internship."

The ships landed outside a large complex stylized after a karate dojo found in Japan. Hundreds of students wearing different colored training gi's were in the large practice yard performing complex kata's and other martial arts exorcises.

Our heroes were escorted to a meeting hall in the dojo, where after being served tea, were met by Euripides. Riven's older sister hadn't changed at all since Bloom first met her in Omega, except now the incredibly powerful warrior was wearing an instructor's gi over her elastic body suit.

"Well, little brother," said Euripides to Riven, "it looks like you and your friends are in another sticky situation. And as usual, I'm going to have to pull your sorry behinds out of the fire."

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to," said Riven in an irritated tone, "and we're not in that much trouble."

"We're here because there's no other place in the Magical Dimension that's safe enough," said Bloom, while Sky brought out a small red and gray box that had several protective spells and enchantments on it. Inside the box was the Construct piece.

"There's a lot of bad people after this thing," said Stella as she, Bloom, Carmen and Elise, undid the protective spells on the box and opened it, revealing the small white sphere.

"So that's the thing that's causing you so much trouble," said Euripides, "doesn't look all that evil to me."

"It may look harmless," said Sky as he closed the box, while Bloom and the others redid the protective spells, "but it's part of an even greater evil that could tip the balance of power in the universe towards the darkness."

"Say no more," said Euripides, "I know just the place on Ginaz where this dark object will be safe. There's an old temple in the mountains not too far from here. It's in a place that's very hard to get to. You probably can't even find it unless you know where it is already."

"And you know how to get there?" Carmen asked as she touched her tattoo again.

"I'll take you there right now," said Euripides, "assuming you're all up for a bit of a hike."

"We're ready when you are," said Sky.

Euripides left for a bit to change into more sutable clothing. "I don't like this," said Brandon, "I thought they would put the piece in one of the schools where a lot of people would guard it. Instead we're taking it to an old temple. What's to stop the enemy from finding it?"

"Just relax," said Carmen, "I've got everything taken care of. Iron's in the fire, remember, irons in the fire."

"Are you sure she's faking this?" Stella whispered to Bloom, "Maybe she really is losing it."

"All we can do is hope for the best," said Bloom.

A short while later Euripides, now wearing her jacket over her bodysuit, lead our heroes out past the dojo towards a nearby mountain range.

"Why is it that whenever we have to get some important magical item or take that item somewhere," said Brandon, "we have to climb a mountain or two first?"

"It's more fun that way," said Helia, "at least we'll get some exorcise out of it."

They hiked up the mountain, following Euripides who was following a trail that only she could tell from the uneven stone face of the mountain.

Eventually, after enduring an hour or so of Stella's complaining, they reached the ruins of an old temple. Only a few support columns and the foundations remained of what was once a grand place of worship to a forgotten deity.

"Do you really think the Construct piece will be safe here?" Flora asked.

Just then The Trix, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James, Johnny and Plank teleported in. "Oh I don't know," said Vicky in a nonchalant tone, "but I know were it will be."

"Hand over that box, Winx!" said Icy.

"I knew you jerks would show up!" said Bloom. She, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla all transformed.

"We all knew you'd show up," said Sky as he held onto the box with the Construct piece in it in one hand and activated his sword with the other. Brandon and the other Specilists also activated their weapons.

"You're not getting away with that Constrict piece!" said Riven as he pointed his sword at Vicky, "oh, have you met my sister?"

"He has a sister?" a surprised Stormy asked.

"I never guessed," said Darcy.

"So you are The Trix," said Euripides in a serious tone as she glared at Vicky and her sisters, then at all the other baddies with them, "I'll say this one, your days of outrunning justice are over."

"No chance in hell!" said Kevin, "we'll never be caught by justice!"

"We're having way too much fun being evil," said Naz.

"If anyone's days of running are over," said Sara, "it's yours!"

"I'll turn her brain into jelly!" said James.

"Plank wants to rip out her spleen!" said Johnny.

"Save a piece of her innards for Rolf!"

"Don't be fouls!" snapped Vicky, "you wouldn't last ten seconds against her!"

"How come?" Kevin asked, while Naz, Rolf, James, Sara and Johnny nodded in confused agreement.

"This woman can kill you with a single blow each," said Vicky, "she is the chosen master of a fighting style so powerful, so deadly, only one person per generation can fully master it."

Vicky then glared at Riven's older sister, "Euripides, famed graduate of Red Fountain and master of Fist of the North Star!"

"And you are Victoria," said Euripides, "one of the greatest witches to graduate from Cloud Tower in recent times. If only you haven't lost yourself to the darkness, what good you might have accomplished."

"You idiot!" said Stormy, "no self respective witch will ever be good!"

"Who's the idiot now?" Morgan asked.

"If any witch can use her magic for good," said Elise, "you're looking at them."

"We're living proof that having dark magic doesn't automatically make you evil," said Carmen as she toughed her tattoo.

"What's with that thing on your arm anyway?" Icy asked.

"It's a surprise for later," said Carmen, "but I've got a few more to dish out first. Morgan?"

"I am so on this!" said Morgan. She then chanted a spell and the entire area within 300 ft around and above was encased in a magical shield.

"This is a little something I was saving for a special occasion," said Morgan, "an anti teleportation field."

"No way are you bastards and bitches running away," said Carmen in a vindictive tone, "not this time. This time it's to the finish."

"So, that's your game, is it?" Vicky asked, "you knew we were eavesdropping on you at Alfea, so you planned to lure us to another place and trap us."

"That's the plan alright," said Bloom.

"And you fell for it!" said Stella.

"Hook, line and sinker!" said Layla.

"Well we have a few plans of our own!" said Vicky, "Darcy?"

"With pleasure!" said Darcy. She then unleashed a curse that ensnared Bloom and the Winx, as well as Carmen and Elise. The girls then found themselves unable to breathe as the dark magic constricted their throats.

"Bloom!" shouted Sky while, Brandon and the other boys shouted their respective girlfriends names, while Morgan shouted Elise and Carmen's names.

"You may have stopped us from leaving," said Vicky as she smiled vindictively in turn, "but we've stopped your friends from breathing."

Bloom and the other girls fell ot the ground and were seconds away from passing out.

"So here's the deal," said Vicky, "you hand over the box with the Construct piece and drop the anti-teleportation field, and we'll let your girlfriends live."

"You bitch!" snapped Sky, "I'll…!"

"You're in no position to do anything about this!" said Vicky.

"But I am!" shouted Euripides as she tossed her jacket to Riven, "you, Victoria, you are a sow of a woman who has given her soul to the darkness! For all that you have done, I can never forgive you!" she then cracked her knuckles in her own manner.

"Did you just call me a pig?" Vicky asked in an unsteady tone, "oh, that does it!" she then took her jacket off and handed it to Stormy, "you want to throw down, let's throw down!"

The two of them faced off, with Vicky powering up for a massive curse, while Euripides took up a fighting stance. Vicky then shot several balls of black fire at Euripides, whom dodged all of them easily. She then got within striking range and begin delivering several devastating punches to Vicky's torso, hitting her multiple times in seven spots that formed a crucifix pattern.

"North Star Cross Kill!" shouted Euripides as she delivered the final punch, knocking Vicky down.

"Vicky!" shouted Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

Vicky tried to get up, but she fell back down, coughing up some blood.

"I've just signed your death warrant, Victoria," said Euripides in a tone that was completely without pity. "those seven pressure points I've hit will bring about your death," she held up her first three fingers of her left hand, "you've three minutes left to make your piece with god, then you die!"

"You think me so weak!" snapped Vicky. She the used her dark magic to forcibly heal her body before the technique used against her delivered its fatal blast.

"So you've a means to counter Hokuto Shin Ken," said Euripides, "it doesn't matter," she took up another fighting stance, "I can keep this up until you run out of magic."

"We could keep going all day," said Vicky as she stood up, though her body was on the verge of collapsing, "but you have other things to worry about."

"Your pathetic pixy and traitor witches are just about to die!" said Darcy.

True enough, The Winx, as well as Carmen and Elise, were inches away from death via asphyxiation.

"Give us the Construct piece!" said Vicky, "and drop the field!"

"Oh for the love of the gods, Sky!" shouted Brandon, "just do it!"

"Alright!" shouted an anguished Sky. He threw the case with the Construct piece to Vicky, "you have your damn piece, now let the girls go!"

"Do it already!" snapped Morgan as she released the anti-teleportation field.

"A deal is a deal," said Vicky as she picked up the box, "Darcy?"

"Of course," said Darcy as she released the curse, allowing Bloom and the others to breathe again.

"I'm sorry, Bloom!" said Sky as he helped her up, while Brandon and the other boys helped the rest of the girls up.

"No, it's alright, Sky," said Bloom, "you did the right thing."

"We have the last piece!" said Vicky triumphantly into her cellphone. She then teleported the box to Xaldo, "and now, to finish the job. Darcy!"

"Gladly!" said Darcy as she reactivated the curse, only now ensnaring all of our heroes, slowly choking them.

"We're going to get so many gold stars for this!" exclaimed Sara with vicious glee.

"We got the last piece and killed our enemies!" said James, "all in the same day! Hooray!"

"Oh how long I've waited for this," said Icy as she and the other baddies watched Bloom and the others struggle to breathe, "goodbye, Bloom, I'm going to miss you, not!"

"You…forget…one thing,…Icy!" gasped Carmen, "I…always have…a…plan!"

Just then Jake, Payton, Mace, Kegan, Kurt, Karen, Travis, Rei and the other Domino survivors emerged from a cloaking spell. Those with magic aimed and shot massive blasts at the baddies, while those without magic used high-powered energy basters to shoot Vicky and the others.

The assembled baddies managed to either block or dodge the worst of the gargantuan barrage, but most of them were moderately hurt in one way or another. Vicky took a glancing blast to the ribs, while Icy twisted her ankle while dodging a blast, and Stormy fell on her arm, breaking it.

Toro got hit in the face, resulting in a 1st degree burn from his forehead down to his right eye. Trabon was burned across his back. Kevin and Naz both suffered broken arms, while Sara and James had dislocated arms and bruised ribs. Rolf and Johnny managed to get through unhurt.

The only one seriously hurt was Darcy, who tripped on a rock and hit her head on a larger rock, knocking her unconscious.

The massive sneak attack released the curse on Bloom and the others. Everyone could breathe now.

"Awesome timing, Jake," said Bloom as she and the others made sure everyone was alright.

"The one to be thanked was Carmen," said Jake, "this was all her plan."

"You mean you nearly got us all killed?" Musa demanded Carmen, "all just to blast the baddies?"

"I didn't know that they'd use a choking curse on us," said Carmen, "I just had a trap set, that's all. Just another iron in the fire."

"Well your iron nearly got us killed," said Riven. He then saw that Vicky and the others were gone, "and now they've gotten away again!"

"And they have the Construct piece," said Timmy.

"You mean this?" Carmen asked as she smiled happily. She then summoned a box identical to the one that had the Construct piece. She handed it to Bloom, who them opened it, revealing the piece.

"Is that the piece?" a confused Brandon asked.

"What just happened here?" Stella asked.

"I made a copy of the piece," said Carmen, "it was identical to the real Construct piece in every physical detail. But it's still a fake. I can't wait to see the look on Icy's face when she and the other baddies find out that they've been bamboozled again!"

"We won't get to see the faces of all of them," said Elise as she examined the rock that Darcy hit her head on, a rock that was soaked in blood. A closer examination of the rock revealed a large sharp point on the rock that had small fragments of bone and something else that could only be small bits of brains.

"Oh, that's not good," said a shocked Flora, "not good at all."

"Darcy hit her head on that," said an equally shocked Musa, "that means…?"

"If she's not dead already," said Elise, "then she's as good as dead."

"Then there is only Vicky to contend with," said Jake, "one more death and Domino will be free of the curse."

"Yes, free," said Bloom in a distant tone. Even though Darcy was one of her most hated enemies, second only to Icy, and Vicky of course, not to mention Zahidia, Bloom still felt sorry for Darcy, or anyone who would suffer such a sudden death like that.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" raged Toro as he held Darcy's unmoving body in his arms, "there has to be something that can be done! I won't let Darcy die!"

He and the other baddies were in the palace hospital getting their wounds looked over. Immediately upon arrival he demanded that a doctor examine the apparently unconscious Darcy. The prognosis wasn't good at all.

"There's nothing anyone can do," said an imperial healer, "I've examined her. I'm sorry, but she's dead. She was dead the second she fell on that pointed rock. The stone pierced her skull and entered her brain. Death was instantaneous and without pain, which is fortunate."

"Impossible," said a shocked Icy, "Darcy can't be dead. She can't be. She can't be!"

"She's always the smart one," said Stormy, "the reasonable one. The one who always figures things out. She can't be gone, she just can't!"

Vicky was numb with grief. She just sat in the corner, her head between her arms.

Trabon, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Sara and James were silent, unable to find the words to express what they were feeling. Even Johnny was as quiet as his inanimate friend Plank.

"Diaspro," said Trabon finally, "we have to find Diaspro. She resurrected Icy and Stormy, she'll do the same for Darcy."

"That's right!" said Icy, "she brought us back to life, she can bring back Darcy!"

"We can bring her back?" Toro asked.

"We can definitely bring her back," said Stormy, "we'll get Diaspro to bring Darcy back. And if she won't cooperate, we'll make her bring Darcy back!"

"That's assuming you can find the little psycho bitch," said Marissa as she walked into the infirmary. She then gestured to all the healers, telling them to get out, which they did.

"Diaspro has her own asteroid again," said Marissa, "someplace in the universe you'll never find on your own. And even if you do find it, and if you do convinced the maniac to help you, who knows what sort of meddling she'll do to Darcy in the process of resurection?"

"She'll mess with Darcy's DNA like she did with mine!" said an enraged Icy.

"If she even tries to do that!" snapped Toro, "I'll kill her!"

"You could do that," said Marissa in a mischievous tone, "or, you could let me help you."

At that Vicky got back up, "If you expect us to betray Zahidia, to help you over throw her, as a price to bring back my sister," she balled up her fists in rage, "then…"

"Zahidia has already betrayed you," said Marissa. She handed a letter to Vicky, then handed another to Icy, and one to the rest of the group."

"What's this?" Vicky asked as she opened her letter.

"The final nail in the coffin," said Marissa, "no pun intended. I'll tell you all what that letter says. It's a doctored up pink slip, saying that Zahidia thanks you for all your hard work obtaining the pieces of the Construct. But now that the essentail piece has been recovered, the machine can be fully assembled and powered up, therefore leading to the rise of the new empire as dozens of worlds are enslaved by the mind controlling magic of the machine.

"In short, this is Zahdia's way of saying that she doesn't need you all anymore. You'll all be properly compensated for your time and efforts, but you are no longer valued members of her new order and suggests that you either submit fully as servents or be destroyed, and you have a few days to decide while the machine is powered up. The start-up sequence will take 96 hours, so you'd better start thinking about your futures, or at least, packing."

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Vicky as she burned the letter away with black fire, "after all we did for her, after all I did for Zahidia, she's just tossing us aside like yesterday's garbage!"

"It doesn't have to be that way," said Marissa, "I can make sure that you always have a place in the new order, if I were on the throne of Xaldo. Even more so, I could use my magic to bring Darcy back, right here and now."

"You can do that?" exclaimed Toro, "you can bring her back!"

"With no ill effects," said Marissa, "everything will be the way things were with her. Even more so, I can ensure that the two of you finally have a child."

"That doesn't matter any more," said Vicky, "with Darcy dead, she's no longer connected to the curse on Domino. I'm the only one left keeping Domino an iceball."

"Perhaps," said Marissa, "but perhaps not."

"What are you saying?" Vicky asked.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else," said Marissa.

"You have my word," said Vicky, "now tell me."

Marissa then whispered something into Vicky's ears that made her eyes widen in shock, "you're kidding!"

"I would never kid about something like this," said Marissa.

"What did she say to you?" Icy demanded.

"Just something that made me feel a whole lot better about the situation," said Vicky.

"And now comes the question," said Marissa, "will you all help me bring down Zahidia? The one whom you slaved away for nothing in return? Will you help me kick her off the throne and earn yourselves a gratuitous reward? And to bring Darcy back of course."

"We'll do it!" insisted Toro, "just bring Darcy back!"

"You don't speak for the rest of us!" said Icy, "but if it'll bring my sister back, yes, we'll do as you say."

"Yes," said Stormy, "just do it!"

"We'll do it," said Nas, while Kevin, Rold, Sara, James and Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Assuming you can uphold your end of the bargain," said Trabon, "bring Darcy back, and I will be at your service."

"If you can bring my little sister back," said Vicky, "then yes, I will do as you say."

"Then you have your sister back," said Marissa. She merely snapped her fingers (insert finger snapping sound) "and she's back."

"What's going on?"

Everyone was startled to hear and see Darcy alive and well in Toro's arms, "what happened?" she asked, "where am I?" She suddenly found herself deep in a passionate embrace with Toro. The hug then became a group hug as Icy, Stormy, Vicky, Kevin, Naz and everyone else showered her with affection.

"Yeah, yeah, I care about you all too," said Darcy, "but seriously, what's going on? Last thing I remember, we were choking the life out of The Winx and their pathetic friends."

"It's a long story," said Toro.

"It was a bit of a successful failure," said Vicky, "we got the last Construct piece, but we didn't get to kill any of our enemies."

"We all got hurt," said Icy, "that bitch, Carmen, she pulled another fast one that got us all hurt."

"You were really hurt," said Stormy, "so hurt that we had to zap you to get your heart going again."

"So, I was dead?" a concerned Darcy asked.

"Only for a minute or so," said Vicky, keeping the lie going, "but it was long enough to separate you from the curse. I'm now the only one keeping Domino a giant ice ball."

"Well that sucks," said Darcy.

"It gets worse," said Naz, "now that Zahidia has what she needs to get the Construct going again, she decided to screw us over."

"Either we completely submit," said Kevin as he handed his copy of the letter of termination to Darcy, "or we leave. Either way, we're royally screwed."

Darcy read and reread the letter, a look of unadulterated rage on her face, "after all we did for that bitch, she's just tossing us out like yesterdays filth!" she then disintegrated the letter with a minor curse.

"Which is why your sisters and friends decided to accept my offer," said Marissa, "and I hope you accept as well."

"You're still planning to dethrone Zahidia," said Darcy, "well count me in as well. When do we kill her?"

"Just as soon as I can dump this extract of willow bark into her tea," said Marissa as she held out the packet of powder, "then she'll be weak enough to finally be put in her place."

"Extract of Willow Bark?" Stormy asked.

"To those of our race, it's like cyanide and arsenic combined," said Marissa.

"You mean that you and Zahidia can be killed with aspirin?" a shocked and confused Toro asked.

"Enough aspirin the size of a pill you would take for a headache would kill us in a manner of minutes," said Marissa as she put the packet away, "a few milligrams of this in her tea would weaken Zahidia to the point where you Trix and your friends would easily overpower her. Then I will move in to finish her off and claim the throne of the new R'leyh empire for myself."

Just then the whole palace shook from an incredibly powerful explosion.

"What was that?" Icy asked.

**The end of chapter 32.**

_The Dark ones must allow the heart of their group to leave in order to face her doom, while the Dragon Princess is forced to confront her once and for all. The destiny of the realms will be decided on frozen Domino._

**Next chapter: All Bets Are Off**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	33. Chapter 33: All Bets Are Off

Last time our heroes decided to move the Construct piece to Ginaz, where Riven's sister Euripides, would help protect it. Carmen intended it all to be a trap for The Trix and their allies. Meanwhile, Zahidia ordered Vicky, her sisters and their allies to go to Ginaz and get the piece. One thing lead to another, resulting with the enemy getting the piece, but Darcy got killed. Only Vicky is left to keep the curse on Domino going. But then we learned that Carmen had made a fake Construct piece, which is what the enemy now has.

Back on Xaldo, a distraught Vicky and her sisters, along with Kevin, Naz, Rolf, Sara, James, Johnny, and yes, Plank, all agreed to take Marissa's offer to betray Zahidia and make Marissa the new empress. But then something happened that would change the destinies of more than one person. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 33: All Bets Are Off**

Just then the whole palace shook from an incredibly powerful explosion.

"What was that?" Icy asked.

"That sounded like it came from the Construct room!" said Vicky.

Everyone hurried through the palace, but before they got halfway to the Construct room, they were met in the corridors by an enraged Zahidia, a look of unadulterated hate on her face.

"Seize them!" exclaimed Zahidia. From out of nowhere came dozens of Zahidia's private reptilian guard and they grabbed The Trix and their allies.

"What's this?" Vicky asked, "what did we do?"

"You ruined the future of the empire, you pathetic excuse of a villain!" snapped Zahidia, "The Construct! It's gone!"

"What?" Icy asked.

"The Construct is gone, you incredible nincompoop!" said Zahidia, "the essential piece was installed and the power up sequence was initiated. Everything was going according to plan, but then there was a power spike and the entire machine collapsed. Half the internal circuitry was completely destroyed and nearly two thirds of the hardware was warped beyond repair. The machine is ruined, and so is the plan to enslave the Magical Dimension, and it's all your fault!"

"We didn't do anything!" said Darcy, "we got you your damn Construct pieces, and the one you were so hung up about, and it nearly killed me, damn it!"

"You should have stayed dead," said Zahidia as she glared daggers at Darcy, "or rather, your whole body should have been destroyed, then you would truly have been beyond my wrath."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" asked Stormy, "we didn't do anything wrong!"

"The Construct piece," said Vicky as she thought about the situation, "the one we found in Alfea, the one we fought over just now on Ginaz. Bloom and her friends didn't put up that much of a fight."

"I knew it was a trap!" said Toro, "they must have switched the Construct piece with a fake and used that as bait!"

"And we fell for it hook line and sinker," said Trabon, "well I'm not falling for any more of their traps. Next time we go against The Winx, we kill one of them outright, and threaten Bloom with more of her friends dieing if she doesn't hand over the real Construct piece."

"My thoughts exactly," said Icy.

"It doesn't matter if you idiots recover the final piece!" exclaimed Zahidia, "the Construct has been damaged beyond our ability to repair! You brought back a faluse piece that destroyed our plans! For that you must be punished!" She then raised her hand with the Cthulhu mark and her eyes glowed blazing purple.

The Trix and their allies were once again deep in their own personal hells; experiencing nearly indescribable agony in both mind and body. They all fell to the floor, writhing in torment.

"This time there will be no sweet relief after a few minutes," said Zahidia, "this time you will all suffer until your dark hearts give out."

"If I may make a suggestion, Zahidia," said Marissa as she walked over.

"You may not!" exclaimed Zahidia as she kept her glowing eyes on the still writhing Trix and their allies, "and if you wish to remain alive, Marissa, you had better stay silent!"

"Just hear me out," said Marissa, "there's still a chance for you to take over the universe, while still punishing these pathetic failures."

Zahidia hesitated before finally taking her eyes off of the baddies on the floor. Vicky and the others gasped in relief as their torment ended.

"You have my attention, Marissa," said Zahidia, "but make it brief, my patience is rather thin at this time."

"The true cause of the destruction of The Construct lies not with Victoria," said Marissa, "but the one who held the essential piece before it was replaced with a fake; Bloom of Domino."

"Bloom of Domino," said Zahidia in a dark, contemplative tone, "yes, she has been the source of all of our recent misfortunes," her eyes returned to normal and she lowered her hand, "she would have been a major obstacle in the subjugation of the Magical Dimension, her and her fellow Winx."

"Even if we were to come up with a different plan to rule all," said Marissa, "The Winx and their allies would still stand in our way and make our task that much more difficult. But if the fairies, especially Bloom, were eliminated, then things would be smooth sailings for the empire."

"Yes," said Zahidia, "yes, our plans would go more or less the way they should, if only we could get rid of Bloom and her friends. And I know just what to do to ensure that she does die."

She then aimed her hand with the Cthulhu mark at Vicky, causing her to rise up into the air, "you have failed us for the last time, Victoria, but we shall not destroy you, not while you are still useful to us."

"What are you going to do to me?" a truly afraid Vicky asked.

"I shall bring out your full dark potential," said Zahidia as she began casting a dark spell on Vicky, "one that will match your outter appearance with the blackness of your twisted heart. The Ancestress Coven had the right idea when they corrupted an ember of Dragonfire and placed it inside you, but now I shall finish what they started and make you into the perfect weapon."

"No!" exclaimed Icy, "you leave Vicky alone! She's suffered enough!"

"Our ancestors warped her body to accept the corrupt Dragonfire ember," said Darcy, "and then Vicky had her body messed with again to keep her alive and strong. She can't take much more body warping!"

"Don't hurt her!" shouted Stormy.

"As if you pathetic excused for witches can do anything to stop me," said Zahidia.

Before the three sister's eyes, Vicky underwent a transformation that truly made her into a monster. Her skin became scaly like a lizard, while her limbs elongated and grew claws. Her hair fell out and horns grew out of her forehead, while her neck stretched out, becoming serpentine, while her teeth sharpened into fangs. Bat-like wings sprouted from her back and a spiked tail emerged as well.

"Now," said Zahidia as she used her magic to put a finishing touch onto the warped Vicky, a Cthulhu mark above the eyes, "you are truly mine and you will do as I say, if you ever wish to regain your former glory."

"I obey, Lady Zahidia," said the transformed Vicky in a submissive tone, her voice distorted by the metamorphosis.

"As you can see," said Zahidia to Icy, Darcy and Stormy, "I've given her no choice but to obey me." she then looked at Vicky again, "you are to destroy Bloom of Domino, and you are not to return to Xaldo until she is dead, is that understood?"

"I understand," said Vicky. She then teleported out.

"You bitch!" raged Icy, "you destroyed my sister!"

"I merely gave her what she needed to carry out her mission," said Zahidia, "which is what she should have done in the beginning. If she succeeds in destroying Bloom, then her body will be fully restored.

"But if she fails, well…she will have nothing to worry about, for if Bloom does not destroy her, then I shall. And here's the best part."

She then teleported Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, Rolf, James, Sara, Johnny and Plank, to a large room and forced them to sit in chairs that forced them to stay put.

"You are going to watch the battle," said Zahidia as she teleported in, "I hope you're in the mood for a show."

"You let us go right now!" exclaimed Toro, "I'll rip your damn head off!"

"Oh we can't have that," said Zahidia, "can we? I rather like my head. Imagine me with no head. It'd be just plain silly."

Icy was about to say something insulting, but was stopped when she received a psychic message from Marissa that the other baddies also heard…

_'Just play along for now. I'll do what I can to save Vicky, but when the time comes, you must act quickly to destroy Zahidia.'_

_'We'll be ready,'_ Darcy responded. Marissa nodded in acknoledgement.

"What are we going to do?" Stormy whispered, "Zahidia has us by our necks."

"We're not dead yet," said Darcy. She then looked at Kevin and Naz, "don't ask us how, but soon we'll make a break for it. Icy, Stormy and I will keep Zahidia occupied, while you and the others get to that stealth battle cruiser. We'll catch up when we can."

"So we're really leaving Xaldo?" Naz asked.

"Assuming Marissa can be trusted," said Darcy.

"That seems to be the question of the day," said Trabon.

* * *

"We did the right thing," said Bloom as she and the others headed back to Magix aboard both _The Night Rider _and _Sapphire Blaze_.

"Are you sure tossing that Construct piece into a black hole was the best you could come up with?" Morgan asked.

"Well nothing we could do could even scratch it," said Layla, "and you witches couldn't destroy it either. So it was either keep moving it from world to world, hoping that the baddies wouldn't attack, or just plain get rid of it."

"And tossing it out the airlock just now," said Sky, "on a direct course to a black hole, will surely get rid of it."

"We really came close to falling into that black hole ourselves," said Tecna, "but we got away before its gravity pulled us beyond the point of no return."

"You'd have to be crazy to try and go after that piece," said Riven, "not even The Trix are that crazy."

"Well I'm just glad that mess is over with," said Bloom, "if that piece was really the important part of an evil machine, then Zahidia won't be able to use that machine."

"One less problem for us to deal with," said Carmen.

"Now if we can just get that disgusting tattoo off of your arm," said Stella, "we'd be in great shape."

"I happen to like my little black dragon," said Carmen, "and even if I didn't, it can't be removed. I'm stuck with it, so I might as well like it."

"It is kinda cool," said Helia, "very artistic. And it stores magic for later use."

"That is nice," said Tecna, "but what happens if you don't use that energy and it just sits in that tattoo? You do know what will happen to you, Carmen, right?"

"I know the risks," said Carmen, "and I'll take care of it before it becomes a problem."

"What problem?" Bloom asked.

"Tattoos that store magic can become alive if they hold that energy for too long," said Elise, "they come alive within the persons skin. Normally this wouldn't be so bad if the tattoo was of a less dangerous animal, like a tiger or a snake. But black dragons like the one Carmen has on her arm, they can be particulary nasty, and if it comes alive, it could take over Carmen's body."

"Why didn't you tell me about that before?" Bloom asked.

"It's not that big a deal," said Carmen, "if I'm careful about how much energy I put in, and discharge it if I don't use it, I'll be perfectly fine. Trust me, Bloom, I know what I'm doing."

"You may thing that," said Bloom, "but are you really thinking that way?"

"If I'm not it'll be my own head," said Carmen.

"But you shouldn't risk your head that way," said Flora.

"Well it's my head to risk!" said Carmen, "and if you have a problem with it, well, you have a problem with it."

"Just be careful," said Bloom, who was in no mood to argue any more, "and make sure that thing stays a drawing."

"I'll be careful," said Carmen, "trust me."

"Trusting you is becoming harder and harder all the time," said Bloom.

"Well I trust her," said Jake, "and I'll always trust her, and if you have a problem with that, Princess Bloom, well, then you have a problem with that."

"There's too many problems going on right now," said Stella, "first thing when we get back to Magix is to go shopping. That'll help everyone relax."

"Shopping is your solution to everything," said Carmen, "but I would like a new hat and shoes, black of course."

"Why do you wear black all the time?" Stella asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Musa.

"It helps keep the darkness balanced in my heart," said Carmen, "dark on the outside, light on the inside."

"What an interesting theology," said Tecna.

"Maybe she should right a book about it," said Brandon.

"I might just do that," said Carmen.

* * *

A short time later the two ships landed back on Magix.

"Remind me again how long it is until graduation?" Musa asked as she yawned, "we've been so busy lately, I'm losing track of days."

"Just a few more weeks until finals," said Tecna, "then another week before the ceremony."

"I can't believe we're almost done at Alfea," said Flora, "it's like part of our lives is coming to an end."

"You think we'll still be friends in a few years?" Layla asked, "when we're all in our twenties and married?"

"Some of us will be married," said Tecna, "but I'm not ready yet, and neither is Timmy."

"Well I know two people who are ready," said Stella as she eyed Bloom and Layla.

"No way!" exclaimed Layla, "I just got finished getting my parents to accept Tatewaki, and to let me keep Nabu as well. None of us are ready for marriage yet."

"Okay," said Stella, "but, there's still Bloom's marriage to plan."

"Are we really going to let Stella handle our wedding?" Sky whispered to Bloom.

But before Bloom could answer, a hideous monster that vaguely resembled someone they knew and hated teleported it and grabbed Bloom on the shoulder. It then shouted in a familiar yet distorted tone, "Tag! You're it!" The monster then teleported out with Bloom.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Carmen.

"Was that Vicky?" Musa asked.

"Who cares about that!" exclaimed Sky, "that thing just took Bloom!"

"But where did she take her?" Flora asked.

"I don't know," said Jake, "but I believe I know how to find her."

* * *

The next thing Bloom knew, it was cold, deathly cold. She instantly transformed into her Enchantix form before she froze to death. She then saw the hideous monster, and recognized its face. Bloom was shocked to see that her abductor was Vicky

"Recognize where we are?" the warped Vicky asked, "you should, you were born on this world."

"We're on Domino?" Bloom asked.

"It's fitting," said Vicky, "our final battle should take place where this whole mess with your family and mine began."

"How much longer are you going to drag this out?" Bloom asked, "are you really that desperate to kill me?"

"Yes!" snapped Vicky, "I am desperate! You see what Zahidia did to me?"

"I thought you looked different," said Bloom.

"Well get a good look!" snapped Vicky, "'cause it's your fault! Zahidia changed me as punishment for bringing her a fake Construct piece. The machine is ruined beyond all repair because of you meddling fairies! My family and friends are being held hostage, even though they don't know it! Zahidia told me that if I don't come back with you dead, then she's going to kill my sisters and the others!"

"It would serve them right for siding with a vile, loathsome girl like Zahidia," said Bloom. "And as for the Construct, all the better for the universe that it's been destroyed, and that real piece you wanted, it's gone for good. I tossed it into a black hole."

"I could care less about the Construct right now," said Vicky, "what I do care about is finishing our game once and for all. Any last words before we begin our final round?"

"Only one," said Bloom, "why? Why do your families hate each other so much? What did my family ever do to yours?"

"If you must know," said Vicky, "and this is the short version, about a thousand years ago, one of your ancestors said that one of my ancestors was an idiot. You know that my family knows how to carry a grudge, and that grudge was nursed from generation to generation since then, leading up to the Ancestress Coven, my parents, my sisters and I."

"So that's it?" a dumbfounded Bloom asked, "this whole god awful mess started over an insult? An entire world and its people were frozen alive because someone a thousand years ago called someone else an idiot? Is insanity also a trait in your family? Or did you become crazy by experience?"

"Insulting me won't make your death any quicker," said Vicky, "let's get this over with already!" she then spat a stream of black fire from her mouth. Bloom barely dodged it, only to dodge dozens of black fireballs Vicky threw at her.

Bloom flew up to get away from the barrage of fireballs, but Vicky also flew up. She slashed at Bloom with her claws and tried to bite Bloom with her fangs. Bloom avoided all of this, then countered with a stream of Dragonfire. The intense flames barely phased Vicky.

"How pathetic," taunted Vicky, "all that fretting over your Enchantix, and this is the best you can do." She then swooped up to Bloom and backhanded her to the ground, "You disappoint me after all, Bloom. I thought our last battle would be more of a challenge," she landed in front of the dazed Bloom, "I guess I was wrong," Vicky then charged up a massive black fireball, "goodbye, Bloom, it was fun while it lasted."

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

From out of nowhere came a massive blast of dark magic that hit Vicky full on like a freight train, knocking her into a nearby ice-encrusted mountain.

"Bloom!" shouted Sky as he, Carmen, Jake and the others ran up to the still dazed fairy.

"Sky?" Bloom asked as he helped her up, "how'd you get here so quickly?"

"Never underestimate the power of Convergence," said Layla.

"We found you the same way we've been finding each other," said Carmen, while Jake, Payton, Mace, Kegan, Kurt and the other Domino survivors nodded in agreement, "The enchantment that allows us to recognize each other, Jake figured out how we could use it to sense you."

"And Princess Stella and The Winx combined their magic to teleport us all to Domino," said Jake, "the rest is history."

"I told you I cold handle my little friend," said Carmen as she held up her arm, indicating the black dragon tattoo.

Just then Vicky burst up from the ground, looking even more angry and ugly than before.

"Looks like we're in for one raw deal," said Riven as Vicky began flying back towards them.

"You can say that again!" said Helia.

"I think I know how to end this for real," said Bloom, "Carmen, how many more Dragon Slaves can you use?"

"I've got enough energy stored for six or seven more blasts," said Carmen.

"Well stretch them out as much as you can," said Bloom, "this could take a while."

"Another Convergence?" Musa asked.

"Something else," said Bloom, "girls, I need you to give me as much Fairy Dust as you can."

"I don't think Fairy Dust is going to work on her," said Tecna, "I managed to get a quick scan. Vicky's whole body has been infused by the same dark magic we've been running into. It'll take more Fairy Dust a dozen fairies twice our age could produce to break the curse on Vicky."

"I don't think Princess Bloom's thinking about Vicky herself," said Jake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Brandon as he hefted his blade, "but if it'll get rid of Vicky once and for all, then I'll keep her busy while you girls get ready."

"You wouldn't last ten seconds against that monster!" said Carmen.

"And you would last longer?" Riven asked.

"As a matter of fact," said Carmen, "yes."

"I will help," said Jake, "and don't argue with me. The two of us are the only ones who stand a chance against Vicky at this time."

"Then we will do it together," said Carmen. She then looked at Bloom, "whatever you Winx are plaiing do to, make it fast, okay?"

"We'll be ready in a minute," said Bloom.

"A lot can happen in a minute," said Layla as she and The Winx formed a circle.

Vicky then hovered above them. She glared death at our heroes as froth fell from her morphed lips, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

"Kill this!" shouted Jake as he jumped up and grabbed Vicky by the tail, throwing her to the ground.

Vicky lashed out with her claws, but missed as Jake sidestepped and delivered a palm thrust that knocked Vicky down again. She tried to hit him with her spiked tail, but missed again.

Carmen aimed her arm at Vicky, her dragon tattoo pulsing with dark magic, "Dragon Slave!" she shouted, blasting Vicky again. But the mutated witch endured the blast and countered with a massive black fireball aimed at both Carmen and Jake.

They both dodged it. Jake went in for another palm thrust, but Vicky was ready for him. She grabbed Jake by the arms and tossed him up into the air. She followed him up and kicked him to the ground hard.

Vicky then dodged another Dragon Slave blast, the burst of dark magic shooting up out of the atmosphere and dissipating in space. Carmen tried to aim another blast at Vicky, but the warped witch was too fast for her to get a lock on.

"How much longer are you guys going to be?" Morgan asked Bloom and the Winx. The six fairies had created a huge concentration of Fairy Dust in the middle of their circle, condensing the pure magic particles into a sphere the size of a volleyball.

"We're almost ready," said Bloom.

"Just what are we going to do with this?" Flora asked.

"We're going to hit Vicky with this," said Bloom, "right in the heart."

"But it won't remove the curse that's twister her," said Tecna, "if not that then why…? Oh…I get it now."

"I understand too," said Flora, while Layla and Musa nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," said Stella, "but I'm behind Bloom the whole way."

"What are they doing?" Riven asked.

"I think I know now," said Sky, "just watch and see."

"All this needs is a homing spell," said Bloom, "Elise, this is your show now."

"So it will lock in and definitely hit Vicky," said Elise as she used her magic to put the required spell on the sphere of Fairy Dust, "quite brilliant."

"How's this for brilliant?" Layla asked as she took the Fairy Dust sphere and held it like a real volleyball.

"Jake! Carmen!" shouted Bloom, "get out of the way!"

The two of them had been dodging more black fireballs. They heard Bloom's warning and took cover on the ground. Vicky looked towards Bloom and realized what was coming towards her.

"This is for Andros!" shouted Layla as she prepared to spike the sphere of Fairy Dust, "and every world you've hurt!" she then spiked the ball, sending it at Vicky.

The mutated witch tried to avoid it, but Elise's homing spell had the sphere locked on Vicky like a cruise missle. It hit her head on, coating her entire body with Fairy Dust, while a large part of the magical particles got inhaled into her lungs.

"Nice spike," said Morgan to Layla.

"My best shot ever," said Layla.

Vicky then shook her body free of the Fairy Dust and flew over to Bloom and the others, "you morons! Your pathetic dust won't work on me! MY body has been changed by Zahidia herself! Her dark magic is supreme!" Just then her face contorted with pain. She clutched at her chest.

"What's wrong, Vicky?" Bloom asked, "looks like you're having some heartburn."

"It's nothing!" snapped Vicky. She then raised her claws to slash at Bloom, but then she clutched her chest again, exclaiming in pain, while sweat broke out all over her body.

"Just what did you do to her?" Brandon asked.

"The Fairy Dust wasn't meant to remove the curse on Vicky," said Bloom, "it was meant for something else that was cursed. Something that was long ago taken by force and twisted into something evil. I've removed that evil and purified that which was stolen."

"The ember of Dragonfire," said Sky, "the one the Ancestress Coven stole and corrupted with dark magic, and then put it inside Vicky."

"But now that ember is free of the taint," said Bloom, "It's a pure Dragonfire ember again, an ember that came from a good heart, and that goodness will not tollerate being inside such an evil person any longer."

Vicky the collapsed to the ground as her body began burning from the inside. Smoke was rising from between her scaled skin and out from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

"It's almost over then," said Jake, "we've killed Darcy on Wallach VII, and now Vicky is about to die. Soon, in mere minutes, the last surviving descendent of The Ancestress Coven will no longer exist, and Domino will be free of the curse. Domino will live again."

"Everything's going to be alright," said Payton as she smiled joyfully, "our world will be alright again!"

"We'll finally have a real home," said Kegan, "a real world."

But then Vicky began laughing cruelly and viciously. Despite her body smoking like a log on a fire, despite the intense heat burning her on the inside, she stood up, all the while still laughing.

This startled everyone, even Jake, who managed to say, "you seem to be in good spirits for someone who is about to depart this life."

"I may be as good as dead," said Vicky, "and my sisters and friends on Xaldo may soon follow me into hell, but this is not the end, no, not by a long shot."

"If you're talking about Zahidia and her empire," said Layla, "you've got nothng to worry about. We'll deal with them eventually."

"This has nothing to do with that bitch Zahidia," said Vicky, "this is between me and you Domino brats. You think my death will free your world of the curse? Well you're wrong!"

"You're just trying to put up a front because you're dieing!" said Mace, "we know that if you die, the bloodline curse will end. Domino will thaw out and be green again!"

"No," said Vicky, "Domino will remain trapped in a cursed winter, despite my death. I may only have seconds to live, but I die knowing that I will not be the last of my bloodline connected to the curse."

"What are you talking about?" Stella asked, "what, you've got another sister somewhere? A cousin or a niece? Or even a nephew?"

"I'm not talking about this generation," said Vicky as the smoke emerging from her body became more intense, "I mean the ones who set the curse in motion in the first place. They weren't so foolish enough to entrust such an important curse to just their descendents alone."

"You mean…?" a shocked Bloom asked.

"That's right!" exclaimed Vicky, "The Ancestress Coven! They still live! And as long as they live, Domino shall forever remain dead!" she started laughing again, just as her body combusted into bright flames that reduced her to ashes in seconds. But even after her body was destroyed, Vicky's vile laughter could still be heard on the wind.

From where Vicky's body was, there floated a small ember of Dragonfire, burning brightly for the first time in centuries. But then the ember faded out of existence, for there was nothing left to keep it alive, to keep it burning. Yet as it vanished, a faint whisper of gratitude could be heard on the wind, as if whomever the ember originally belonged to was thanking Bloom and The Winx.

"You're welcome," said Bloom.

"Who're you talking to?" Stella asked.

"Never mind," said Bloom. She then sighed, as if tired of the whole mess.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked.

"No," said Bloom, "I'm not alright. It's not over, and it may never be over."

"Yes it will be!" said Carmen defiantly, refusing to surrender to the despair edging on Bloom's heart, "we just finished killing The Trix. Now all we have to do is find The Ancestress Coven and put them in their grave once and for all. And if that doesn't do it, if Domino is still cursed, then…well…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We'll think of something," said Musa to Bloom, "we always do."

"If things aren't alright now," said Flora, "they will be." Layla, Stella and Tecna then nodded in agreement.

Bloom then saw Sky, Brandon, Jake, Morgan, Elise and everyone else nod in agreement as well.

"Alright then," said Bloom as her heart was filled with gratitude towards her friends, "we'll worry about it later. Let's just go back to Alfea."

"Yeah," said Stella, "before Griselda decides to hold us back for another year."

"Well you'd know all about that," said Musa in a teasing manner.

"That was an accident!" said Stella, "and I was just trying to make a new shade of pink!"

"That didn't quite work out, did it?" said Morgan in a teasing manner.

"Did she really destroy the potions lab?" Payton asked.

"I heard that Griselda nearly gave herself a stroke yelling at Stella," said Flora.

"I heard Griselda has redeye for weeks from all the screaming she did," said Riven.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Stella, "it wasn't that bad!"

"We know," said Morgan as she smiled, "we're just messing with you."

"It's okay, honey," said Brandon in a sympathetic tone, "let's just go home."

"Yeah, home," said Stella in a distant tone.

"Let's go, Bloom," said Sky.

"I'll be just a second," said Bloom, "you go on ahead."

As Sky and the rest of the Specilists and Winx headed for the ships, Bloom found herself alone with Carmen, Jake and the other Domino survivors.

"Is it ever going to be over?" Karen asked, "will we ever have our world back?"

"Just as soon as I decapitate those Ancestress bitches," said Travis.

"Save a piece of them for me," said Rei.

"But first we have to find the rest of the survivors," said Carmen, "there's still 84 children and eleven adults still out there in the universe."

"We'll find them," said Bloom, "we'll find all our lost brothers, sisters and cousins, I promise. And I also promise that one day, and that day will come, our world will live again, I swear it."

"I also swear that I will do all that I can to reunite the Children of Domino," said Jake, "and to revive our world."

"I swear it," said Carmen.

One by one the other Domino survivors swore to help Bloom find the other survivors and to restore Domino. With their oaths sworn, they all headed for the ships, confident that whatever lay ahead, they would face it with the best they can do.

**The end of chapter 33.**

_One dark soul has met her end, but the others still have their greatest challenge yet to face. An incredible truth will be revealed as the future of a dark empire hangs in the balance._

**Next chapter: Fall and Rise of an Empress**

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


	34. Chapter 34:Fall and Rise of an Empress

Last time The Trix were forced back into their personal hells again by Zahidia as the Construct destroyed itself due to the false piece installed. Thanks to Marissa's intervention, Zahidia spared our favorite villains. Zahidia then mutated Vicky into a monster and sent her to kill Bloom. The warped witch took Bloom to Domino where they fought. Vicky had the advantage, but the timely arrival of Sky, Stella, Carmen, Jake and the others saved Bloom. With Carmen's energy storing tattoo giving her the edge in a distracting battle with Vicky, Bloom and The Winx gathered enough Fairy Dust to remove the taint on the stolen ember of Dragonfire in Vicky, effectively burning her alive from the inside. But the witch died laughing, saying that the Ancestress Coven still lives, thereby keeping Domino cursed.

**Chapter 34: Fall and Rise of an Empress**

"She's gone," said a horrorstruck Icy as she, Darcy, Stormy, Toro, Trabon, Kevin, Naz, James, Sara and Johnny, sat and watched the battle on Domino. They saw Vicky getting hit by that sphere of concentrated Fairy Dust and then saw her burn alive. They also heard Vicky declare that the Ancestress Coven was still alive and Domino would still be cursed, but right now that's the least thing on the minds of Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"You killed her!" snapped Stormy at Zahidia, "you mutated and murdered our sister!"

"And I'll do the same to you as well," said Zahidia as she sipped from a teacup, "you pathetic worms were useless before, just as Victoria was. I made her a useful tool, but she still failed. However," she eyed the three sisters and their friends, "I have plenty of resources to practice on, to make the perfect weapon to kill Bloom of Domino."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," said Marissa, "I never intended for you to change Vicky, or to send her alone against Bloom. I hate to say it, Zahidia, but you're not thinking right."

"Don't you try to undermine me, Marissa!" snapped Zahidia as she threw her teacup into the wall, a maniacal look on her face as the cup shattered, "I know how much you covet the throne of R'leyh, despite how much you denied it."

Marissa glared at Zahidia with unadulterated loathing, "alright, I admit. I want to rule the new empire. I want to destroy you utterly and seat myself on the throne of Xaldo, and I would have done it by now, if it weren't for those meddling fairies."

All the servants and Zahidia's entourage began shouting 'Traitor!'

"I was never officially affiliated with this cabal," said Marissa, "I only wish to take what was rightfully mine to begin with."

"You had your chance to become the empress," said Zahidia, "instead you sided with those wretched abominations. You joined the Enigma 13 of your own free will, and now you expect me to just let you usurp me without a fight?"

"I never said dethroning you would be easy," said Marissa, "I knew that if I were to try to do it myself I would fail. That is why I looked for help, and I found it." She then waved her hand and released The Trix and their allies from the enchanted chairs.

"It took some convincing," said Icy as she, Stormy and Darcy faced Zahidia, "but we agreed to help Marissa bring you down!"

"We said we'd also help," said Naz as she, Kevin, Rolf, James, Sara, Jonny and Plank, stood with The Trix.

"You insolent brats!" snapped Zahidia, "you'll all suffer for this trechery!"

"I think not," said Marissa, "you see, I wouldn't declare myself your enemy like this, unless I had a plan that would ensure my inevitable ascension to the throne."

"And just what is that plan?" Zahidia asked. She then suddenly began blinking heavily, as if her vision refused to focus.

"It begins," said Marissa, "first your eyes become disoriented, then your equilibrium, then you can't breathe, then your hearts stop beating."

"Hearts?" Darcy asked.

"Those of our race have two hearts," said Marissa, "that and other factors make us rather hard to kill."

"You cannot kill me!" exclaimed the would be empress, "I am Zahidia!"

"I know that," said Marissa, "which is why I dosed your tea with a few milligrams of willow bark extract while you were watching the battle."

"Aspirin!" exclaimed Zahidia as she continued to blink heavily.

"Not enough to be detected by the palace poison sensors," said Marissa, "but enough to slow you down so my friends and I can have our way with you."

"Get her!" shouted James as he sent a massive mind blast at Zahidia, while Rolf and Naz sent a barrage of curses, combined with ice blasts, dark blasts and dark lighting blasts from Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"This is for everything you did to me when we were kids, you bitch!" spat Marissa as she to added her own curses to the barrage. But all of the dark blasts merely bounded off of a dark magic barrier Zahidia summoned.

"Is that all you ingrates have?" Zahidia asked in a daring tone.

"We're just getting started!" shouted Trabon as he sent a concentrated hurricane at Zahidia. She brushed it aside like it was a fly.

Toro then morphed into his monster form; a mixed monstrosity of a yeti, a bull, an eel, a crane and an octopus. He then rushed at Zahidia, intending to crush her in her yeti hands.

Zahidia's barrier deflected Toro. He then tried to impale her on his bull horns, but her shield blocked him again. He then tried to ensnare her with his octopus tentacles, but Zahidia used a spell that got Toro tied up with his own tentacles.

Toro had to revert back to his human form just to be able to move again, only to be hit by a massive curse that left him unable to move.

Zahidia then raised her Cthulhu-marked hand and her eyes glowed purple. This time she didn't need to make eye contact to ensnare The Tirx, Toro, Trabon, Naz, Rolf, James and Sara in their own personal hells.

"You thought you could bring me down," said Zahidia, "you thought wrong. I'll torment you until you die. And when you reach the real hell, tell the keepers of the underworld that you foolishly thought you could best me."

"Suck on this, bitch!" shouted Kevin. He had gotten behind Zahidia and stabbed her with a knife, the blade cutting into her left-hand heart. Johnny then jumped down from the ceiling and bashed her on the head with Plank. The double attack caused Zahidia to lose her focus and free The Trix and the others from their personal nightmares.

"Good shot, buddy!" shouted Johnny.

"Thanks," said Kevin as he pulled his knife out of Zahidia.

"Not you," said Johnny, "I was talking to Plank. He's the real hero here!"

"Well, you tell Plank," said Stormy as she, her sisters and the others got back up, "that I'll give him the waxing and polishing of a lifetime."

"Why are you talking about rewarding a piece of wood?" Trabon asked.

"You're right," said Stormy, "what was I thinking?"

"Nothing, as usual," muttered Icy.

Just then Zahidia got back up and sent out a massive pulse of dark magic that forced everyone to the ground. But then Zahidia coughed up some blood and nearly lost her balance.

"And there goes your equilibrium," said Marissa as she and the others struggled to get back up.

"How much longer can she keep this up?" Naz asked, "she's been poisoned, stabbed and bonked on the head."

"Not much longer," said Marissa, "if the poison doesn't finish her off, she'll bleed to death."

"You…you think you've defeated me, Marissa?" Zahidia asked as she struggled to stay on her feet, "you think me so weak that you could just shove me aside? Well you're wrong! This body of mine, my fourth, it may be dieing, but I will not die! I cannot die! I will never die!"

"You don't mean…?" exclaimed Marissa.

"Yes!" shouted Zahidia, "the power of our race to cheat time and death themselves! We may be the last of our species, those fools who called themselves the Lords of Time, but we're better than them, or at least I am! Their gift of life shall be my ascension to a new era of darkness!"

"What's she talking about?" Icy demanded, "and what's a Lord of Time?"

"Time Lords," said Marissa in a correcting manner, "Zahidia and I, we're descended from Time Lords who fled Gallifrey before the last Great Time War, the war that destroyed our race and The Daleks."

"You're not making any sense!" said Stormy.

"Then perhaps this will make some sense, you pathetic worm of a witch!" said Zahidia as he body began glowing with dark energy, "I shall overcome this pitiful attempt to usurp my rule! Zahidia, The Empress, shall…" she threw her arms out and held her head up, **"… REGENERATE!"**

Her whole body was lit up with dark energy so bright and terrible that nobody could look at it. After ten second or so the light began to fade. The Trix and Marissa could see Zahidia's face change into a completely different identity.

The dark light finally went out, revealing a slightly shorter Zahidia, now with the face and figure of Jennifer Love Hewitt.

"Well," said Zahidia, "that was interesting," she then gasped and smiled, her hand shooting up to her lips, "oh, is that my voice now? And what about the rest of me? Am I still beautiful?" she gestured to a servant, "mirror! Now!"

A full-length mirror was brought in so that Zahidia could admire her new appearance, "I am more than beautiful. I am gorgeous!" she laughed with glee, "I think I'm going to like this new me. Oh yes, I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

"Change of plans," Marissa whispered to Icy, Darcy and Stormy, "you and your friends, your get to that stealth battle cruiser and get as far away from Xaldo as you can. I'll distract her."

"Why are you doing this?" Darcy asked, "why are you helping us?"

"Because I hate her more than I hate all things good," said Marissa, indicating the transformed Zahidia, who was still admiring her reflection, "and I will do anything to see her defeated once and for all, even if it means losing a battle. But I promise you this; my war with her is far from over. Now go!"

Icy and her sisters didn't even know how to thank her, they just got up and ran for the door, with Kevin, Naz and the others following closely behind.

"Just where is the stealth battle cruiser?" Icy asked.

"It's down this way," said Kevin as he pointed to a side corridor up ahead. They all reached the intersection in the hallways, when Marissa suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I just bought you enough time to get away," said Marissa, "and make a few detors along the way."

"What'd you do?" Naz asked.

"I told Zahidia that Diaspro is planning to keep her army of super soldiers for herself," said Marissa, "my former friend didn't like that one bit. Right now she's completely fixated on bringing the little psycho princess back to Xaldo for a public execution."

"Ain't that a little overboard?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently Zahidia's new personality likes to be overboard," said Marissa, "her mind has changed with her body."

"you're going to have to explain this to us someday," said Stormy, "Time Lords and Regeneating, what does it all mean?"

"I'll tell you later," said Marissa, "right now you have to go pick up Chimera before you leave."

"Chimera?" Darcy asked, "Cassandra's daughter?"

"I made an arrangement with Cassandra," said Marissa, "she's adjusted to being a scullery maid for the rest of her life, but she refuses to allow her daughter to remain a whore for the imperial grunts for another moment."

"So you want us to pick up that spoiled brat of a princess?" Icy asked, "and do what? Baby-sit her for the rest of our lives? I don't think so."

"I don't care what you do with her," said Marissa, "but I promised Cassandra that I would get Chimera away from Xaldo, and I always keep my promises. Oh, when you leave, you're going to pick up Diaspro from her lab, before Zahidia's goons get her."

"Hell no!" exclaimed Icy, "that psycho bitch tried to mess with us. No way we're taking her with us."

"Oh but you will," said Marissa, "you see, I have a plan for her as well. I need her alive, just as I need you to take Chimera with you."

"What plan is this?" Darcy asked.

"There's no time to explain," said Marissa, "look, Chimera hates Stella, and Diaspro hates Bloom, that's all the reason you should need to make them your allies. You want another reason?" she summoned a set of keys into her hands, "you'll never get the stealth battle cruiser started without these."

"And you won't give them to us unless we do as you say," said Stormy.

"Just agree already before Zahidia remembers we exist!" shouted Sara.

"Alright already!" said Icy, "we'll take Chimera with us and go pick up Diaspro, is that all? Or is there something else you want form us?"

"That's all," said Marissa as she tossed the keys to Kevin, "you'll find Chimera in the dungeons," she then handed a piece of paper to Naz, "once you've gotten the ship in orbit, make for these coordinates, that's where Diaspro has her lab set up. The battle curiser should get you there before Zahidia's goons arrive. Oh, I've also given you something else that'll make things easier for you."

"What's that?" Stormy asked suspiciously.

"The Tachyon Transporter," said Marissa, "I 'asked' some of the imperial technicians to install one onto the stealth battle cruiser. I've also made arrangements for all data of the Tachyon Transporter in the palace databanks to be permanently erased, while the prototype I brought with me when I first got here is to be destroyed. You'll have the only Tachyon Transporter in existence."

"Why are you doing this?" Trabon asked, "just who are you?"

"You couldn't pronounce my full name," said Marissa, "my real name. Just call me Marissa, The Shadow Lady."

"Shadow Lady," said Icy, "I'll remember that."

"Do so," said Marissa, "for we will meet again when things cool down here. Once Zahidia knows that you are gone, and has taken a lot of her property, and denied her of her 'fun' with Diaspro, she'll send every available dog of hers after you, so you'd better lay low for a while."

"I know a few places on the outer rim of the Magical Dimension where we can hide," said Toro, "Darcy and I found them."

"Then that's were we'll go when we have Diaspro," said Icy, "I have a few words I'd like to share with that psycho bitch."

"Then go with the darkness," said Marissa, "and good luck." with that she vanished.

"I really don't get her," said Stormy, "just who's side is she on?"

"Her own side," said Trabon, "with her own agenda."

"Let's just hope we share the same side," said Darcy.

"We'll get the ship up and running," said Kevin.

"We'll go get Chimera," said Icy, "keep the motor running."

The three witch sisters then headed towards the dungeons. They found Chimera, once a princess of Solaria, once an heir to the throne for a few months, now reduced to a filth-encrusted, rag-wearing trollop for the soldiers of Xaldo.

Icy froze the lock off Chimera's cell, while Stormy and Darcy killed the few guards in the area. They then pulled a fitfully sleeping Chimera from her bead of straw.

"No!" shouted Chimera as she fought against Darcy and Stormy, unaware that they weren't there for a 'visit,' "No more! I can't take any more!"

"We're not here to hurt you," said Darcy. She then used a mind numbing spell that made Chimera relax.

"She's half crazy," said Stormy.

"At least she's not a drolling idiot," said Icy.

They dragged Chimera halfway out of the dungeons before the disgraced princess became coherent again, "what's happening? Who are you?"

"Let's just say your mom and the three of us have a mutual acquaintance," said Darcy.

"We're leaving Xaldo," said Stormy.

"We can't leave!" shouted Chimera, "I won't leave without my mother!"

"We can't waste time looking for her," said Icy, "we have to go and we have to go now!"

"We'll come back for you mother," lied Darcy, "someday. But in the meantime, we have revenge to plan."

"Revenge?" Chimera asked.

"Against the bleached-haired fairy who got you in this mess in the first place," said Stormy.

"Stella," said Chimera through gritted teeth, "I'll rip her head off!"

"That's the spirit!" said Icy, "now let's go already."

They made it out of the dungeons and made their way to the palace starship docks. There at the far end of the construction area was a large black ship. She was streamline and possessed a dark elegance that eclipsed every other ship in the area.

"Now that's what a I call a starship," said Icy. For some reason, she was instantly in love with the stealth battle cruiser.

"She's all set," said Kevin as he appeared on the lower hatch.

"Then let's go," said Icy as she, Stormy and Darcy helped Chimera on board. They closed the hatch and followed Kevin to the bridge.

"We haven't been able to get the dock doors open yet," said Naz as she sat at one of the flight control terminals, "just give me another minute or so."

"I don't want to wait another minute," insisted Icy, "whoever knows how to use the weapons, blast the doors open!"

"Aye, captain," said James in an eager tone. He and Sara sat at the firing control stations and charged up a forward set of phase cannons, shooting the doors of the dock open. A loud klaxon sounded, announcing the damage done to the palace.

"They'll be on to us any second now," said Sara.

"Rolf shall pilot this ship of the stars into the orbit," said the warlock as he sat at the helm. Before they knew it, the villians were in space, heading away from Xaldo.

"Wow, she sure is fast," said an admiring Naz.

"She will need a name after all," said Kevin. He then looked at Icy, "any ideas, Captain?"

For some reason, Icy took to being called captain naturally, "I need to think about it," she said as she sat in the captains chair, "first things first, let's go get our psycho friend."

"We're on our way," said Naz as she entered the coordinates into the computer. Within seconds the ship had entered hyperspace.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Stormy, "what a rush!"

* * *

"Soon, my darlings," said Diaspro as she finished another batch of Perfectives, bringing the total now up to nearly 800, "soon we'll be able to bring to life more and more of your bothers and sisters. Soon we'll have an unstoppable army that will crush all who stand before us!"

"You're crazy!" shouted one of the imperial lab assistants. In one stroke, Diaspro had gathered most the scientists and workers Zahidia provided her and locked them in a containment bubble. Only a handful of scientists remained free when they sided with Diaspro, thinking that it would be better to take their chances with the mad princess, rather than risk Zahidia's wrath. The work stations were now being run by Perfectives, all performing the tasks Diaspro assigned to them without question.

"So they say," said Diaspro, "but then, most people who desire power are a little mad. I say the more mad, the more power."

"Lady Zahidia won't stand for this!" shouted another lab assistant, "the empress will come and rip your soul into countless pieces!"

"Let that overbearing bitch come," said Diaspro, "by the time she learns of this it will be too late. My army will be ready to sweep Zahidia off her throne, making me the empress of R'leyh!"

Just then Diaspro's cell phone rang. She recognized the caller ID, know knowing that it belongs to Marissa, "what do you want?"

"Just wondering how your Perfectives are coming," said Marissa, "oh, I also wanted to tell you that I just told Zahidia about your plan to keep super soldier army for yourself."

"You did what?" exclaimed Diaspro.

"Oh she was pissed," said Marissa, "she broke a really expensive mirror, she was so upset. Right now a large squad of Imperial guards are on their way in a hyperspace shuttle to strap you into a straightjacket and drag your crazy ass all the way back to Xaldo. Believe me, you don't want to know what Zahidia has planned for you."

"You bitch!" shouted Diaspro, "I'll kill you! You'll be the first to die when I make Xaldo mine!"

"I'm not on Xaldo any more, you stupid psychopath," said Marissa, "I'm not ashamed to admit that I was wrong. I should have left you to the Galaxy Police long ago. I thought you had potential, so I tired to help you, but you just had to do things your way. Well, you're on your own now." With that she hung up.

"BITCH!" shouted Diaspro as she threw her phone against the wall, breaking it on impact.

"What now?" asked one of the scientists who sided with her.

Diaspro took a moment to calm down and compose herself, "we're about to have some visitors from Xaldo, unwelcome visitors." she then gestured to one of her Perfectives, "Energize the defense shield. If they can't get in, they can't disrupt my work."

"I obey," said the Perfective, a rather tall male specimen with short black hair and brown eyes.

* * *

"Now that sucked," said Trabon as she stealth battleship exited hyperspace and approached the asteroid, "I admit that was my first faster than light experience."

"You know the old saying how ones first experience in hyperspace is like being drunk?" Naz asked. "very unpleasant."

"How's being drunk unpleasant?" Toro asked.

"As a glass of water," said Rolf.

"There's the asteroid," said Darcy as she read a sensor reading from a data screen, "and we're too late. There's an imperial shuttle already here."

"Looks like Diaspro's been expecting company," said Naz as she also read the sensor readout, "that asteroid has a shield. But it's nothing the Tachyon Transporter can't get through. But we'll have to get closer. That shield is messing with the lock-on controls for the Transporter."

"Let's see if this ship is really undetectable," said Icy, "take us in. If that enemy shuttle doesn't blink, we're in the clear."

"Or we could just blast it out of the stars," said Sara as she eagerly sat at the weapons control station.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Icy, "but whatever happens, I want Diaspro alive."

"Whatever you say, captain," said Kevin, "any ideas for a name for the ship?"

"I'm still working on that," said Icy.

"What the hell?" Darcy said, "either this scanner is broken, or the shield on the asteroid just dropped."

"It did drop," said Naz, "what's that psycho bitch Diaspro up to?"

"Let's find out," said Trabon as he activated a sensor that acted like a crystal ball, revealing the interior lab of the asteroid.

* * *

Diaspro then noticed a blinking red light on one of the computer consoles, "the shield has been deactivated. I gave no such order! Who dared to leave this instilation open to attack!"

"I lowered the shield," said the Perfective who activated the shield earlier.

This caused Diaspro's eyelids to twitch, but she didn't overreact. Instead she was rather calm about it, "You will obey no commands save that which I give you," said Diaspro, "now reactivate the shield, is that understood?"

"Negative," said the Perfective, "I will not obey."

"But you must!" exclaimed Diaspro, "I created you! I am your mistress! I! I! You will obey me!"

"Negative," said the Perfective.

"Then you are of no use to me," said an irate Diaspro, "I'll deal with you reject later," she then gestured to one of the scientists, "activate she shield."

"Immediately," said the scientist. He went to the control panel to turn the shield back on, but then two Perfectives blocked his path, while the black-haired Perfective grabbed him by the neck and crushed his windpipe, then threw him against the wall. The scientist was dead before he hit the floor.

"The shield will remain down," said the black-haired Perfective.

* * *

"The imperial shuttle is moving in," said Naz as she read the sensor data, "it's going to dock with the airlock. But the outer and inner doors are still locked. It'll take them some time to cut through."

"Meanwhile," said an interested Icy as she watched the crystal ball image, "our psychotic princess has bitten off more than she can chew."

"When do we beam her out?" James asked as he prepared to activate the Tachyon Transporter.

"Let's wait," said Icy, "I want to see just what Diaspro has gotten herself into."

"Aye, captain," said James.

* * *

"Why are you doing this!" Diaspro demanded as all the Perfectives in the control room forced her and her remaining scientists into a corner, while the scientists and workers loyal to Zahidia were freed and told to wait outside the control room. The loyalists headed away from the room and went to the airlock, waiting for help from Xaldo to come.

"I created you all!" shouted Diaspro, "it's in your DNA to obey me! You will obey me! Obey!"

"You may have given us life," said the black-haired Perfective, clearly their leader, "but we owe are allegiance to Zahidia."

"That bitch is nothing!" snapped Diaspro, "she has nothing to offer you! But I have everything to offer you! I can help you become so much more than mere soldiers! I can help you evolve into a true master race. I can help you rule the universe."

"Your words of placating mean nothing to us," said the lead Perfective, "we do not need you to advance us as a species. Everything we need to survive has been given to us already. We know exactly what to do to create more of us, and soon we will be able to reproduce biologically. We are a species unto ourselves, perfectly capable of evolving on our own."

Just then one of the other Perfectives saw a sensor readout, "the imperial shuttle has made contact with the airlock. It is only a matter of time before the doors are forced open."

"Let them come," said the lead Perfective, "we have nothing to fear," he then glared at Diaspro as the few renegade scientists, "but first we have to purge a few undesirable elements."

"No! you cannot kill them!" shouted Diaspro, "these people are scientists and workers. They can help you progress towards Ultimate Perfection. Let them live! Show them mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak!" snapped the lead Perfective, "kill them!"

The Perfectives then fell on the handful of renegade scientists, slaughtering them all within seconds.

* * *

"I've seen enough," said Icy, "activate the Tachyon Transporter."

"Just give me a second," said James, "this thing needs to warm up first. I guess there's still a few bugs in the machine that need to be worked out."

"I don't think Diaspro has that long," said Sara.

* * *

With all her cohorts dead, Diaspro was truly alone as the Perfectives now turned their wrath on her.

But the mad princess still had one last card to play. She glanced to her left and saw a big red button under a breakaway glass case. This was the emergency self-destruct button that was intended to be used in the event the worst should happen, and to Diaspro, this was the worst thing that could happen to her.

Slowly she edged towards the button, trying once again to reason to her out of control creatures, "For the last time, I am your creator! You must…you _will _obey me!"

"We obey no one save Lady Zahidia," said the lead Perfective in a cold tone, "we live only to serve Lady Zahidia!"

Diaspro then bolted for the button, but two Perfectives got to the control panel first. One of the Perfectives ripped the panel off, rendering the button useless. The other Perfective then delivered a backhand blow to Diaspro, sending her to the floor with a long cut across her face that was sure to leave a scar running down hthe left side of her face near the eye.

"Enough of this foolishness!" said the lead Perfective, "eliminate the traitor!"

Diaspro screamed in terror as her creations closed in on her for the kill. She balled up with her hands over her head, waiting for the end…

But it never came. Cautiously, Diaspro opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't on the asteroid any more.

"We got her," said James.

"Bring her," said Icy.

Toro and Kevin then dragged the confused Diaspro towards the captains chair and threw her down at Icy's feet.

"How the mighty have fallen," said Darcy in a mocking tone.

"You," said Diaspro to Icy, "you saved me. Why?"

"That's a good question," said Icy, "Tell me, Diaspro, the times we were in bed, was any of it real? Did I really fall for you, or were you just using me for your own sick pleasure? Did we end up together because we were meant to be together? Or was it all due to whatever you did to my DNA? Well? Tell me!"

"I'm a psychopath," Diaspro admitted as she stood up, trying to maintain whatever dignity she had left, "I cannot love anyone but myself. Anything you felt was all your part. The ball is in your court, Icy. My own creations have turn against me, my benefactors have abandoned me and I've broken my end of the bargain with Zahidia, so kill me if you wish, just don't waste my time."

"You're lucky I find you sexy as hell," said Icy, "I'm gonna keep you around for a while. Who knows, you may just prove yourself useful outside my bed." she then looked at Toro and Kevin, "throw her into the dungeons."

"Ships don't have dungeons," said Kevin, "if you mean throw her into the brig, then yes, we have that."

"Then throw her in there," said Icy, "I'll deal with her later."

"You frosty whore!" shouted Diaspro as Kevin and Toro dragged her off the bridge, "you just want to use me! Like Zahidia and Marissa! Well you won't make a fool out of me! Oh no! Not this time!"

"You've done that already, you friggin lunatic!" said Stormy.

"She's a real piece of work," said a disgusted Naz.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said a rather green-looking Darcy.

"She makes me sick too," said Sara.

"No, seriously!" said Darcy as she lurched from her seat, "I'm really going to throw up!" she ran off the bridge and made it to the nearest bathroom just before she vomited.

"What's her problem?" Johnny asked.

"Hyperspace sickness?" Stormy asked.

"Some weird witch disease?" Sara asked.

"None of that," said the disembodied voice of Marissa. Her image then appeared on the bridge.

"I take it you managed to escape from Xaldo," said Icy.

"My ship was hidden in a place where none of Zahidia's goons would find," said Marissa, "right in plain sight, all thanks to my ships' chameleon circuit."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Stormy.

"It's a long story," said Marissa, "but I have good news for you. When I resurrected Darcy, I added a little something to her that would make her, her lover, and the rest of you very happy."

"And what would that be?" Trabon asked as he and Kevin came back onto the bridge.

"What did you do to me!" snapped Darcy as she came back to the bridge as well.

"I just made it so that your older sister had a way back to the land of the living," said Marissa, "Bloom and her friends may have destroyed Vicky's body, but her soul, that I managed to save, and when everyone was distracted, I placed into Darcy, whom was already with child."

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone.

"Consider this a gift to remember me by," said Marissa, "I will be back to claim what's mine from Zahidia, and when I do come back, I hope you'll remember all that I've done for you. Until then." She then vanished.

"What a weirdo," said Sara.

"Time Lords are that way, I guess," said Trabon.

"Who cares about that?" said a grinning Toro, "I'm going to be a father."

"And I'm going to be a mother," said Darcy, "and Vicky's going to come back. Our baby has her soul!"

"We're going to be aunts," said a grinning Stormy, "I'm going to be an aunt."

All Icy could do was smile, but she was still thinking. "Wait, I've got it! The name of this ship; Black Ghost."

"I like it," said Kevin, "it's identifiable." With that Sara, James, Naz, Rolf, James, Sara, Johnny and Plank, all nodded in agreement.

"A fitting name," said Trabon, "a name that will strike terror into the hearts of the innocent fools of the Magical Dimension."

"Then let's make it official," said Naz as she summoned a bottle of Champagne, "I chrissen thee, Black Ghost!" she broke the bottle on the wall, then summoned several more bottles and several glasses, "let's all toast our new ship!"

"None for me," said Darcy as she placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

"Oh, right," said Naz.

"But I am thirsty," said Darcy, "and hungry, for pickle juice and chocolate covered eggs."

"Why not," said Toro, "you're eating for two now." At that everyone laughed.

"We need to get going," said Kevin suddenly, "we may be undetectable, but I don't want to take any chances. When those imperal goons realize that we have Diaspro, they'll send for backup."

"Then let's go," said Icy, "somewhere beyond the reach of Zahidia and the rest of the Magical Dimension, anywhere where we can plan. We will be back, and everyone, Zahidia, Bloom, everyone in the Magical Dimension, will soon fear and despair us."

* * *

"It matters not that the foolish woman who created us has disappeared," said the lead Perfective to his fellow genetically enhanced super soldiers, "we don't need her, nor do we truly need Zahidia. Let her minions come to take us to Xaldo. Let them throw us into slavery. Let them make us warriors for their own greed.

"It matters not. For we have the power to create more of us. Soon we truly will be a race, a master race. We will prepare for the day when we will throw off the guise of slavery and turn on the fools who dare to use us for their selfish needs. We will grow strong enough to destroy anyone who stands in our way.

"Soon, my brothers and sisters, soon we will be ready. When the day of reckoning comes, we will emerge from the shadows, and take our rightful place as the supreme power of the universe!"

The hundreds of Perfectives cheered their leader on.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Bloom?" Sky asked as the ships landed back on Magix.

"I was just thinking," said Bloom, "I feel like everything we've been through, The Trix, Darkar, The Shadow Riders, and now Zahidia and the R'leyh empire, it's like it's all leading towards something, something big, really."

"Bigger than everything we've done so far?" Sky asked.

"Bigger," said Bloom, "so big that it'll mean the fate of not only the universe, but all of time itself." she then smiled, "but I don't want to worry about that now. I'm just glad everyone's alright."

"I'm glad to," said Sky, "right now, the only problem on my mind is how we're going to stop Stella from turning our wedding into a fiasco."

"You know Stella," said Bloom, "once she sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her." At that they both laugh.

Though Bloom and her friends had faced incredible adversity since they first met and formed The Winx, and unimaginable trials and tribulations were yet to come, Bloom felt confident about the future. Her friends and loved ones were safe, and for her, that was all that mattered right now.

**The End.**

Finally! After so many months of writing, my biggest story is finished! I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. And stay tuned, fellow readers and writers, for soon, I shall produce a third Magic and Martial Arts story. Just what that story will entail, only time will tell. See you then!

_'for those with wings, fly to your dreams'_


End file.
